A TMNT (2003 Cartoon Series) Fanfiction: Pioneer's Orphan Child
by CroftButler21
Summary: The same TV reboot of the famous comics we fans know and love, but with a new member of the Hamato Family entered six years prior to the main events: Shiori, a young orphan whose life changes forever when her home at the L.L. Orphanage is destroyed in an arson fire, and she finds a group of five mutants in the sewers who take her as their own...See my profile for full plot and OCs.
1. Things Change, For the Better?

Hey everybody! It's me, CroftButler21 (or Megara), comin' at you with yet another new story!

This round, we're diving headfirst into the very awesome TMNT Universe, specifically, the 2003 Cartoon Series. This was one of my favourite shows to watch growing up from start to finish, and one I feel pays the best homage to the original comics, while doing a good job in being a unique reboot of the story (Fun fact: The original writers had a hand in the creative process, even down to the Utrom Shredder!). I admit to even playing pretend as a child, imagining myself as part of the TMNT Crew through a multitude of different identities (Something I'm sure most of you reading this have done too; lol, childhood memories)...

Now, I think it's time I finally put one to the keyboard.

I'll be remaining true to most of the main plot and dialogue, but like my other creations, I will incorporate some detail shifts to fit the criteria of my added-in OCs, including some potential special (original) chapters of my own design.

Ahem, so then, before we begin this new tale, I hereby enact the following disclaimer that shall extend from here to the final chapter.

I do not, in any shape nor form, own the rights to the Plot or Characters of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. Copyright and Ownership belongs solely to the original creator team _Kevin Eastman_ and _Peter Laird_ , TV series developer _Lloyd Goldfine_ , main producer _JoEllyn Marlow_ , and of course, production companies _Mirage Studios_ , _4Kids Entertainment_ , _Dong Woo Animations_ , and the current owner, _Nickelodeon_.

* * *

 _ **"...My name, is Leonardo. And right now my siblings and I are in a mess of trouble."**_

 _Zooming downward from the ledge of a tall apartment building, we find our vision cast over five shadowed figures being pushed towards a tin-roofed wall of another piece of architecture that made up Manhattan, New York City's infamous concrete jungle..._

 ** _"Our backs are up against the wall in some trash-strewn alley, cornered by the toughest street gang on the East Side."_**

 _Turning our vision to the quintet's perspective, we see the perpetrators responsible to be about more than half a dozen punks, all dressed in a mix of skater and headbanger fashions, from baggy pants to layered shirts and wild hairstyles, each carrying makeshift weaponry ranging from lead pipes to chains to crowbars and even golf clubs._

 _"Look a' the freaks!"_

 _"What's with the dweeby costumes?" "This ain' Halloween."_

 _Their leader - a man with warm ivory skin, teal blue hair styled in a mix of the hi-top fade and mullet cut, and wearing an outfit comprised of a black shirt and pants, a thick-banded belt of maroon purple matching the base of his open trench coat, the sleeves chartreuse with tattoo-style dragon designs, and brown shoes - pulls out a wooden staff to twirl with a menacing sneer._

 _"You're goin' down, freaks! Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons..."_

 _The group of five step out from the shadows into the moonlight, highlighting their features for all to witness. From left to right, we see them to be four humanoid turtles with their own unique green skin tones, light lime green carapaces and yellow plastrons making up their shells, and wore brown knee and elbow pads that matched their wrist bands and belts. The more individualistic characteristics that set them apart from eachother, included each one having a different colour for their own ribbon-styled bandana mask (purple, orange, red and blue), which was also highlighted on the grip areas of their weapons, they being a wooden_ _ _bō_ staff, nunchaku, sai blades, and double katana._

 _...Standing in the middle of those four anthropomorphic reptiles, was a young woman about half a foot shorter than they, she having warm beige skin, raven black hair with silver highlights in the roots and cut into short beach waves that ran past her shoulders, currently held under a white bandana kerchief with a black paisley pattern, and irises the shade of thick honey. Her outfit consisted of a maroon brown tank top under a slate green bomber jacket, bright red skinny jeans, and a pair of monochrome Converse All-Stars sneakers. And in her hands, she wielded a pair of black-washed brown tonfas previously sitting in modified leather handgun holsters attached to her hips..._

 _The gang leader with teal blue hair adds with a scoff solely directed at the misfit group's image,_

 _"Especially wearin' stupid turtle costumes or lookin' like a wannabe biker chick!"_

 _...The turtle with the blue bandana mask pulls out their long swords at ready with a grinding sneer and glare._

 ** _"He's wrong. We're not wearing costumes."_**

 _And with a collective warrior cry, this strange band of young souls spring on their attackers!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _How did this event come to pass? Well, let's turn back the clock to find our answer._

Hours earlier...

The darkness of night blankets over the noisy streets of New York during a new evening, dark slivers of cloud starting their steady retreat to make room for moonbeams to cast their light alongside the many illuminating streetlights and buzzing neon signs, creating an illusion of security for the bodies that dare wander the concrete blacktop at this time, and make it feel as if life never slows down no matter what stage the big star in the sky is in...

A dusty scrap of paper flutters across the street on a passing breeze, traveling over a lone metal sewer manhole cover, shielding surface dwellers from another epistemic view of their streets...

If one were to remove the circular lid, they would have to climb down a section of metal stairs before landing on the 'other sidewalk' running along the edge of dingy sewer water, containing the remnants of carelessly thrown away items ranging from reusable to beyond redemption, the walls and ceiling thick with the pipework and wiring that made only a small part of Manhattan's water reservoir treatment system and underground electrical...

Our focus takes us behind one section of brick that had a wide crack in center, following the sound of an older male's voice which carried a Japanese accent holding hands with American.

"Remember: to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows..."

Slipping between the crack, we enter a room shroud in darkness save the dim light of a small candle, it sitting on the end of a walking stick belonging to...an anthropomorphic rat, sitting in a kneel on the floor. We see he has slate grey fur, black-brown eyes, his height estimated to be just under five foot five, a long pink tail, and wore a set of mud brown monk robes held together by a black sash belt that matched the bordering.

"Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals their presence...Now. Can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?"

The rat flips the candle off his walking stick to be grabbed by his free left hand, and awaits a performance of action...The first attempt would be conducted by a shadowed green blur leaping forward to almost tackle the skinny slab of wax.

"Hup!"

But, the figure misses, and goes sliding into the wall, dropping their bō staff in the process and revealing a familiar reptilian shape with a purple bandana mask...Smiling slightly, the rat critiques their strategy in a teachable manner.

"Too noisy, Donatello."

Next, came a second green blur swinging one of their orange-decorated nunchaku, who also runs forward before attempting their own leap, also missing their shot, and slams into the first figure before they could grab their weapon.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry..."

Lowering his arm to relax back into his position from before, the rat comments,

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

...The next brave soul to attempt the mission would be the reptile with the red bandana mask, tip-toeing behind the rat before lunging for the candle with their sai.

"Hrh!"

The candle is swiftly lowered down, but unlike the first two, this green figure recovers with a flip and hop before spinning around at ready. The rat stands with a calculated expression directed their way, moving back a step or two...The wielder of the short blades twirls his weapons before rushing forward, but would wind up missing the walking stick being held down against the floor, which catches his left foot and causes him to go tripping and flying right into the first two humanoid reptiles.

"Ah! Grrrrh!" "Auh!" "Awoh..."

"Poor choice, Raphael."

...The challenge wasn't over yet, of course, as evident by the eyes that suddenly snap open between blue fabric up above between the ceiling's pipes. That figure jumps downward, and swiftly pulls out their katana, slicing the candle at two points in the middle, stealing away the top part with the burning wicker! After standing up from their kneel, the shortened candle is caught by the swords-...turtle, atop their blade near the hilt.

...But just as they go to blow the flickering flame out:

(Clack, swipe-shing)

"Uh...!"

The perpendicular handle of a tonfa suddenly dives down with the swing of a fifth more human-shaped blur and hooks against the katana, shoving the blade upward and throwing the candle into the air, to land softly on the shaft of the melee weapon's twin that's lowered down seconds afterward!

...The hand holding the tonfa raises the candle upward, its dim light revealing the cheeky-smiling, warm beige-complexioned face of a young girl, her black beach-waved hair tousled sideways in her curved position above in the pipework, her honey irises sparking with mirth. Giggling, she whispers,

"Not this time, dear brother," before snuffing out the candle with a short blow of air...

(Clank)

The rat flicks a power switch on with the tip of his walking stick, illuminating the room with the electric energy of several ceiling lamps, and revealing a reasonably-furnished section of the sewers that humans walking the streets above have not discovered, with a few lockers set up against one part of the left wall, a hammock and full-view mirror set in the far right corner, the latter object cracked and worn, a few doors leading to other rooms attached, and what looked to be a spear stuck in a thick pipe.

Turning to the dark pear green-complexioned turtle with the blue bandana mask wielding the double katana, the gray-furred rat commends their more successful efforts.

"Well done, Leonardo."

(...Hop, click)

The young lady with medium-short raven hair and silver highlighting in the roots jumps and lands smoothly onto the floor, straightening her stance to hold up the now very small candle out in her left palm, her clothing fashion being the same as it would be in time to come. Stifling a small chuckle, the anthropomorphic rat nods and adds,

"And you as well, Shiori."

She, Shiori, beams with another little laugh, and the other three turtles - each one also having their own unique skin pigmentation, specifically, dark emerald for the one with the red bandana mask, fern green for the one with the orange mask, and dark yellow-olive green for the turtle with the purple mask - approach the other three people.

"That was really ingenious of you, Yori, using your Tonfa like you did."

Pivoting her vision to the turtle who wields the bō staff, Shiori replies back,

"Thanks, Donnie," before curving her mouth into a half-smirk to direct at the turtle with the orange mask.

"Well, Mikey, I believe I won our little bet..."

He sighs in a playful manner and reaches to shake her hand while complaining halfheartedly,

"Aw shell, I was so sure you weren't gonna pull that one out of the hat!"

"Never doubt, never fail. That's the unwritten law for tackling any challenge."

"True 'dat."

The other three turtles and one rat look at the pair strangely, and the one reptile with the blue bandana mask, Leonardo, asks,

"Uh, what's this about a bet?"

"Oh we just made a gentleman's bet a couple days ago to see who could outsmart you during training this week."

"...Ah, I, see..."

Michelangelo adds in good nature,

"Which sis totally did hands-down!"

He and Shiori high-five/high-three, and Donatello comments with a shake of his head,

"You two and your bets..."

Meanwhile, the turtle with the red bandana mask, Raphael, remained sore over not completing the task and allowing the spotlight of praise to go to his brother and sister.

"Tch, great, now we've got two Teacher's Pets."

Leonardo would smoothly retaliate with,

"So quotes the Ninja Dropout," causing the other two turtles to 'ooooo' in a mocking manner.

Grinding out a growl, Raphael stomps forward to get into his brother's face, the latter glaring back as both size eachother up for a possible squabble. Dropping the candle and putting her tonfas back into the brown leather holsters attached to her bright red jeans, Shiori rushes over to stand into the middle of the two while placing her palms softly on each turtle's torso.

"Come on, you two, no fighting," which the rat in the brown monk robe would follow in his own sterner direction of,

"Listen to your sister, my sons," raising his walking stick up for emphasis...

The two brothers listen to both their human sibling and rat master, relaxing their stances while turning attention to the elder. He would then expel a short breath and place his free left hand against the side of his face in slight exasperation over the spout of uncooperative behaviour.

"...My children. (Removes hand) If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder."

The four turtles and one human girl quickly move to sit in a line in front of the elder rat, ready to listen to his latest lecture.

"Your path in life, will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you."

He glances over his four adopted sons:

"You four are different in ways the surface dwellers will never understand."

His black irises then focus to the beige-skinned blackette:

"And you, my dear daughter, despite being human, will still stand apart from the rest in ways very few will be willing to, hear out."

Shiori nods and replies softly,

"I know, sensei...and I will accept that path in life, (straightens up) with my head held high."

 _And I will train hard, to remain out of sight of those who would want to separate me...from my family._

 _People, who cannot swallow the truth of the unexpected._

"Good...and for you all to survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of Stealth, and Secrecy. You must become Kage, Shadow Warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world."

Quirking a tiny smile, the girl with honey irises thinks to herself in amusement,

 _Heh, or at the very least, the parts of the outside world prejudice of our existence._

 _We, kind-a broke sensei's rule already with my friends up in the streets years ago...but he and my brothers trust them to keep our secret, so it's okay._

(Slap)

"Uh!"

Shiori blinks back in a jolt from her thoughts to the sound of a clap, conducted by noneother than Michelangelo, who was trying to catch a fly that had been buzzing around his person during the lecture, and only just succeeds. His small smile of pride would quickly be replaced with a look of innocence as the elder rat stepped in front of him, a deadpanned expression on his face...

(Rumble...)

But any possible scolding on listening skills would be thrown to the hand basket, when the room suddenly began to shake!

"Uh! What, is that noise?"

The teenage mutants and human rose to their feet on alert, casting their eyes to the ceiling above as it released a few pieces of foundation from forming cracks.

"Whoa, earthquake...!" Donatello comments on Michelangelo's guess:

"In New York? Possible, but not likely."

He then barely steps back to avoid a slab of brick slamming to the floor...Detecting a secondary pattern in the rumbling, Shiori narrows her irises before dropping down to press her ear near the ground, much to the yellow-olive green turtle's confusion.

"...Uh, Shiori?"

"Shh!...Do any of you hear that?" Raphael asks with rhetorical sarcasm,

"How can anyone not hear this racket?"

"Not the shaking, Raph, the other noise!...It sounds like, footfalls."

Leonardo asks with a raised brow,

"Footfalls?"

"Yeah, and heavy ones at that...And, there's a clang following each step, like they're wearing thick metal-soled shoes."

...Suddenly, a hole bursts open in the right wall, and out from the dusty cloud walks a strange steel robot with likeness and size towards a small turkey. It had a single, glowing yellow eye atop its large, rounded oval head, powerful-looking jaws with sharp teeth, and bird-like legs with gripping toes!

The student ninjas pull out their respected weapons at ready as they observe more of these robots filing inside their home behind the first one, it letting out a roar that would make you think of a mechanical dinosaur as it turns to run towards the organic matter in the room.

"What are those things?"

With a head scratch, Michelangelo makes a joking suggestion as a possible answer to Leonardo's question.

"New York City cockroaches?" Shiori scoffs and comments with a frown,

"If those are roaches, mother nature really goofed up this time."

Raphael cuts in a bit more seriously with an exclaimed,

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!"

He then rushes forward to make the first defensive attack, kicking one of the robotic intruders to land on its back and press an indent into the hard stone ground. The rest would quickly retaliate, letting out high-pitched, techno-fuzzed cries before rushing towards the group to try and get payback.

Using his bō staff, Donatello swung aside one robot before a second one clamped their sharp jaws on the end of the crafted wood, which would be a big mistake when the turtle threw them down hard against the ground to explode into pieces...

Meanwhile, Michelangelo charged forward in a series of forward leaps while swinging his nunchaku in circles, whacking several of the mechanical menaces apart, before using one of his weapons to toss a robot over for another of his brothers to take down.

"Hey Leo, think fast!"

And swift reaction was what the blue-bandana masked turtle delivered, as he swerved around to slice the flying robot to pieces with his katana. He then jumps forward to use both swords against two more robots mid-air, slashing them into three and two consecutive pieces simultaneously!

...As for Raphael and Shiori, they chose to tag-team together with their sais and tonfas respectively, the latter using her melee weapons to knock a robot upward before battering the machine towards the former to be skewered by his blades, like an odd juggling game.

"Hah, hah, geez, these things are relentless!"

"Just keep knockin' 'em my way, sis, and I'll smash 'em t' bits! (Jab) Hrh!"

That left the anthropomorphic grey rat on his own at the other end of the room, using his walking stick like a club to take down the robots as best he could...However, Leonardo notices the former was slowly becoming surrounded by a bulk of the metal army, and called his other siblings to attention.

"We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!"

The five student warriors began to fight their way over to their teacher, but would only get so close before finding themselves distracted by saving themselves and eachother from being chomped to bits...

But that would be the least of everyone's problems, as observed by Shiori as she finishes thrusting her left tonfa shaft into the skull cavity of another robot, before spotting more of the menaces snapping their way through the walls and pipes of the ceiling.

"Uh! Oh no!"

 _They're eating through the room supports; the whole place is gonna collapse!_

Hearing her exclaim, Leonardo follows her point of sight and gasps over what he saw, just as the entire room began to shake under the lost support for the upper weight! He turns his focus on Raphael as the main pillar gives way, allowing the whole ceiling to start falling apart, and sprints to pull his brother away before they both got buried alive.

"Look out!"

They land in a slide to the floor just as a large piece of brick drops down to crush two of the robots, which would follow with the rest of the structure, with Master Splinter stuck on the other side fighting back a few other of the attackers! A short outcry emits from him before the collapsing ceiling overpowers his voice, leaving the five teens to take in sharp breaths of worry for their sensei, not wasting another second to rush into the thick dust cloud.

"Oh no...!" "Master Splinter!"

Reaching the new massive pile of rubble first, Leonardo felt his heart clench at the thought of the worst possible.

"Master Splinter?!...Master Splinter! Noooo!"

The young girl with black beach waves coughs and sputters as she came through the dying cloud of dirt and powdered brick next, before trying to call out for the large rat next.

"Sensei! Senseeeei!"

...Not hearing a response, Shiori's body began shaking with fear, her honey-coloured orbs brimming with small, fat tears.

 _Please...please be alright, dad...!_

Sensing her rising emotional distress, Donatello takes it upon himself to wrap the girl in a comforting hug to try and calm her down from a possible anxiety attack.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright...We'll find him, Shiori."

"(Sniff) D-Don..."

The turtle with dark emerald skin watches the two, forming a sad and angry frown at seeing his sister on the verge of crying, and turns to stomp hard on the head of one of the robots he deemed responsible for disrupting the harmony of his family.

 _Grh, whoever sent these things,_ (puts away his sai) _is gonna pay!_

Bending down for a closer look at the trashed remains, Michelangelo asks aloud,

"What the shell are those things?"

Stepping forward to the pile of scrap, Raphael answers,

"Whatever they were, (kick) tuah! They're junk now..."

Shiori's POV

 _Shell, I really really hope dad's okay...Where did these, robots even come from?_

Thanks to my big-hearted brother, Donnie, I calmed down enough from my near-panic attack that he could step away and help Leo try to clear back the rubble for any signs of our Ninjitsu Master and parent.

"Guys, Splinter! We've got to find Splinter!" Leo tries calling for dad again:

"Master Splinter, can you hear me?!"

Now that my head was unclogged and could think more rationally, I realize,

 _Even if sensei did escape being buried, he might not be able to hear us from the other side of this dirt pile...hm..._

 _...Wait! I got it!_

Groping my hands over my jacket, I felt for my shell-cell - one of six that Don created with his brilliant tech-savvy brain about a year ago for each of us to have - and found it in my right pocket.

"Yes!"

I smiled hopefully, and clicked it on to send a call request, the ringing catching the attention of my brothers.

"Huh?" "Hm?"

"Sis?"

"What're you doing, Shiori?"

Holding up my turtle-shaped device, I reply to the guys (more so Leo),

"Praying that Master Splinter picks up his shell-cell and calls back."

Their eyes light up in an 'oooh' sort-of way, feeling the same rise of hope I was.

 _This had better work..._

...A couple more rings pass, before I heard the single beep, followed by the sound of a very familiar male voice.

 _"Hm...Which button do you press to answer this thing?"_

 _Ah! He's okay; dad's okay!  
_

My heart soared, as did the blood-pumping organs of my brothers based on the relieved grins spreading on their faces to match mine...

 _"Hello?"_

 _Oh, right, need to answer back, doigt._

"Master Splinter, thank goodness. Are you alright?"

 _"Hellooo?"_

"...Um, sensei-"

 _"Stupid device..."_

Fighting the urge to facepalm, I gently explain to him,

"You don't need to push anymore buttons, sensei. You already answered."

 _"Ah...Shiori, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structures of our home. We must leave right away."_

 _Uh!...Leave, home?_

My face contorts into a sad frown, hesitant to leave behind the one place I've truly called a home these last six years...But I swallow down a sigh and answer back quietly,

"I...We understand, sensei, but where will we go from here?"

 _"Meet me by the old drainage junction, at South Point."_

 _South Point, huh?_

Ignoring the sound of Mikey's pained groan from being shoved down from the huddle (most likely Raph's doing), I turn my attention from my cell to Donnie as he pulls out an old map of the sewers our whole family created together.

"If we take the South Conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel."

I smile slightly at his confidence:

 _Sounds simple enough._

Shifting focus, I tell our father,

"We'll be there as soon as we can, sensei. Stay safe."

With that, I click my shell-cell off just as Mike rushed back to us excitedly, wrapping an arm around mine and Don's shoulders.

"What'd he say, what'd he say? Did he mention me~?"

I shook my head with an amused smile, while Raph responded by shoving our brother to the ground again...The five of us would then spend a couple minutes prepping for the journey ahead, doing a quick survey for any light supplies we could salvage from the wreckage to place in either my bomber jacket pockets or Donnie's duffel bag, knowing we would return here for a bigger search of remnants...eventually.

 _But not soon enough..._

"Goodbye, broken pipe. Goodbye, grungy payphone. Goodbye, dented manhole cover..."

I smile sadly at Mikey's lament, and rise to a stand after adjusting the shoelace of my left sneaker before walking over to his side and join in on the following concluding line.

"...Goodbye, home sweet home."

Raph would come by to add with a grim sneer,

"Hello, cruel world...Come on, you two."

He grasps my hand and Mikey's shoulder to tug us along, following our other two brothers through the very hole our metal-bodied attackers chewed their way through...

"Looks like those things have been through here."

Nodding at Leo's observation, I wonder bitterly,

"And who knows where else they've been tunneling around at..."

Don makes note of the structure density for these older parts of the sewers we call home.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in."

...He would eat his words only three seconds later, when we find ourselves stopped short by another pile of collapsed rubble.

"You were sayin'?"

At the same time I nudge Raph's torso with a pointed look for his sarcasm, Leo groans and mutters,

"Can't go forward...can't go back..."

Knowing where this was leading, I make the motion towards the nearest ladder heading upward for the blacktop manhole cover.

"We'll need to go this way then."

As expected, however, our Splinter-like brother of green and blue would sternly protest such an option, gripping my left elbow gently but firmly to prevent me from climbing up any further than the first four steps.

"Heading to the surface is a bad idea." Donnie reasons,

"We've got no other way to go, Leo," and I add,

"Plus I've been up this particular direction a couple times; I know which way to go top-side that won't pin us out in the open...Please, Leo?"

Sighing, he agrees to the spontaneous plan, but not without giving us a reminder of what dad's taught us over the years.

"Alright. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole cover, got it? No fooling around. Remember what sensei said: it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Raph lightly retorts,

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo. Let's just follow Shiori's lead."

Taking this as my cue, I start the climb again, with that brother following swiftly behind me...After a minute, I reach the top of the ladder and gently shove the thick metal lid away to the side, check for any street life, before hopping out onto the grounds between the sidewalk and the entrance to an alleyway. I take in the sight of the open air just as Raph jumps out behind me.

 _Mm...Been some time since I last came up here._

 _Though Master Splinter does give me permission to hit the upper pavement once in a while, he's just as protective over my well-being as he is for the guys...  
_

"Come on, Leo, move it! I don't wanna be starin' at your butt anymore than I have to."

We hear a vehicle coming, and Leo shushes Mike before ducking down back into the sewer while Raph and I plaster ourselves into the shadows of the wall until the pedestrian passes.

 _Which is just as well: human or otherwise, the world's not a safe place for anybody._

I finish my conclusion on life just as Raph suddenly moves ahead of me to the block, before being forced to flip onto the little tent set over an entrance to one of the local dance clubs just as a young man and woman come waltzing out, both clearly a bit buzzed and giggly. I chose to go a more casual route, leaning on my side against the wall, smirking slightly at the friends or couple's 'gliding on air' poses.

 _Heh, thankfully, not all of New York's nightlife is dangerous. Accident-prone, maybe..._

 _Now then, the manhole cover._

Peering around for a moment, I spot the closet metal lid in the blacktop just across this street heading into yet another alley.

 _Bingo._

I dart my away across the road, joined shortly by Raph after he leaps down from the lamppost and summer-rolls to duck behind a car with me, avoiding the headlights of another driving. I smirk and say to him,

"Shall we, Raph?"

His lips upturn a little as he nods...until:

(Vrooom...)

"Uh!"

We had to duck down just as another much larger vehicle - an armoured truck by the looks of it - suddenly comes by and slows down in front of here. I curse quietly while Raph grumbles,

"Now what?"

And just to add insult to injury, not only do they park in that alley, but one of the front tires ends up stopping right overtop the manhole cover!

 _Aw, crud..._

My brother with the red ninja mask's opinion wasn't far off of mine, when he bends down to see after the three occupants of the truck leave inside the building making the left of this area.

"Great. Juuus' great! The old turtle luck working true t' form...!"

By no surprise to me, Raph would then boycott his ninja training for a moment to make way for his anger, growling a bit loudly before kicking the side of the truck. I fight the urge to roll my eyes:

 _Oh yeah, and that's gonna help our luck how?_

"Wayda be stealthy, Raph."

I turn my head back to the corner to see Leo, Don and Mikey peering over at us, the third then commenting more jokingly,

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Joisey."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Raph tries to employ help for a fruitless task.

"Gimme a hand."

He'd quickly shoot down my more easy-going brother's response of clapping his palms.

" _Don't_ , even think about it, Mikey."

Mike surrenders his comedy, while Leo tries to gesture us to turn back and look for another alley.  
Once again, by no surprise to me, Raph's temper made him stubborn.

"Ah, forget'chu guys; I'll push it myself."

He walks to the opened back of the armoured truck, and I take it upon myself to act as the voice of reason, rushing over to tug at his arm to get his attention.

"Raphael, it's useless. Let's just head to the next manhole cover a few blocks from here. Plus, I'm getting this bad feeling..."

"Tch, you worry too much, Shiori."

"Please, Raph-"

I'd stop my pleas short when my ears pick up on the approaching voices and footfalls of people coming up, most likely the drivers.

 _Ooooh no...!_

"Hide, Raph, Shiori; come on!"

In the split seconds that came after Leo's whispered urging to flee and make for the shadows, Raph would've dove into the back of the armoured truck, while I chose to duck down in a split, before shooting right underneath where he'd be! I could hear the other three groan and cringe, Mikey quoting our master from the training session earlier before everything went sideways.

"Poor choice, Raphael..." Don mutters,

"I just can't believe Shiori actually ducked under the truck."

 _You and me both, bro. Ugh, I can already feel the dirt and oil scuffs..._

"Heheheh, did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?"

Turning thoughts away from the washing I'll need much later on, I carefully peek over towards the back end of this vehicle, seeing at least four, no, five men dressed in the fashion of street gang punks coming over to toss in a few sacks of money.

"Sheep, man. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves, hehahaha!"

I frown in distaste, recognizing the tattoos on their arms and sleeves.

 _Nuts, it's the Purple Dragons, one of the toughest street gangs on this side of Manhattan..._

Raph must've found a decent way to hide, because I didn't see any reactions of alarm as the cash is loaded and the doors are locked...Still, that wasn't a good thing.

 _Oh man, Raphael's trapped inside now!_

I hear the engine start up shortly afterward, so I risk it and fast-crawled out before I could get run over...

"Shiori!"

The others rush over and meet me at the entrance to the alley, Don giving me a once over for any possible injuries.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dirty from brushing the undercarriage and the pavement...I'm more worried about Raph, though: he was still inside when they locked the truck."

Mikey comments with a wry smile,

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back later..."

Cue Leo's lecture mode:

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've gotta get 'im outta there!"

Donnie would lead the charge to a more inconspicuous path, namely, the rooftops.

"Last one to the roof, hatched from a rotten egg!"

I myself would be last, since my legs weren't quite as powerful as my brothers in jumping high, and Mikey holds a hand out to me to yank me up to the rooftop to join the other two as we all observe the truck heading for one of the next intersections. Leo quickly formulated a plan of action:

"We can cut them off at third and first." The turtle of purple jokes,

"If we run like crazy," which Mikey adds onto with a rhetoric,

"Is there any other way to run?"

I just shook my head in amusement before moving to run and leap across the tops of these gargantuan-tall buildings, feeling exhilarated from the breeze blowing past my body.

 _Man, this is fun, despite our underlying problem...I can finally enjoy being top side with my family for once._

Mikey was certainly taking advantage of the opportunity, grinning as he calls back from way in front,

"You guys are too slow!"

 _Oh we'll show him slow._

Smirking over at Don and Leo, they mirror my expression back before rushing ahead to flip right over our cheeky brother, continuing the run ahead of him.

"Hey!"

I joke back as I speed past him,

"Hay is for horses, Mike, now come on!"

"You too, sis?!"

I just laugh, moving along so I was a bit close behind my other brothers...A few rooftops later, Mikey would catch up again, sliding down a protruding part of the roof we were currently running across before attempting to use a single nunchaku to slide down a laundry line. He'd succeed only halfway before he got obscured by a towel and went crashing to the next roof below, which thankfully wasn't too low down. Nevertheless, it didn't stop me from checking up on him, my sisterly worries spiking a bit.

"Mikey, are you okay?"

"(Sniff sniff) Mmmm, springtime fresh."

A small sigh of exasperated relief escapes my upturned lips, and he takes my hand after shucking the fabric off so that we'd be running and jumping down to the next area together.

"Whoo-hoo!" "Banzai!"

 _Hang in there, Raph, we're comin'._

Splinter's POV

It would not take me too long before I had reached the appointed meeting place in South Point, an area that has not seen the faces of humans for some time...

"Ah. The old drainage junction. (Looks around) Now, where are my sons and daughter?"

 _They must have been forced to take an alternate route...hopefully while avoiding the surface._

...My ears then picked up on a familiar rumbling sound, and I look down to see the ground crumbling under my feet.

"Uh!"

I back away before I could fall under the weakening weight, only for another spot to perform the same phenomenon.

 _Could this be...?_

And much to my unfortunate dismay, I would find myself blocked by two of those mechanical creatures that destroyed my family's home not long ago!

 _This is not good...!_

Top Side, No POV

The three anthropomorphic teenage turtles and one human teenage girl follow the armoured truck for several more blocks, the chase ending in yet another blocked alleyway, one that had a bordering tin roof covering a porch-like outside storage area for the apartment-sized buildings in this area. Raphael peers out from the back of the vehicle, but was then forced to duck down to avoid being detected by the several Purple Dragon Gang members as they get out to head inside the left building, most likely to check in with a higher-up on their task for the evening.

Just before heading in with the others, the man with the teal blue hi-top fade/mullet hair turns to another male of rather husky proportion - he having short, unkempt brown hair tied back with a red bandana, warm ivory skin, and wearing a dark teal tank top with the maroon purple gang symbol in the middle, black fingerless gloves, bandages wrapped from wrists to the end of his upper arms, dark olive green baggy cargo pants held up with a chain belt, and black trainers - to appoint for guard duty.

"Hey, Two-Ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't want someone to _steal_ our stolen money."

The two scoff out chuckles before the first man parts to join the others, leaving Two-Ton to start his pacing...

Watching from up above near the ledge of the right building, Shiori hms with a glared frown and says quietly to her brothers,

"I've seen those creeps in particular before..."

"You have?" She nods to Leonardo:

"Mhm. The guy with the blue hair's name is John, and about a month ago during one of my visits, he and his buddies tried to break into the abandoned apartment building my friends secretly built a home in, probably to make a new base. (Wry smile) Thankfully, a good dose of Talon's ventriloquism and Shun's shadow puppetry scared them off, and since then, none of the Purple Dragons wanna go near the place 'cause they're scared of the 'ghosts' haunting the joint."

Mikey chimes with a laugh,

"Noice," and slide-fives her offered hand, just as an idea pops into her mind regarding future matters.

"...I know it's a bit too early to be thinking about this...but, maybe, we could find a new home with my friends, in that building."

The turtles look at their sister in surprise for her suggestion, and Don asks,

"But, wouldn't that be a little crowded?"

"Not at all. They just have the one large apartment room cleaned and cleared. There's still scores of sections ripe for new tenants...It's also in a neighbourhood that's generally quiet of pedestrian traffic, so there's less a chance that you guys, or, Master Splinter being exposed..."

Smiling softly, Shiori adds,

"And those four...they already love you guys like any other friend's family. They accept that you're not exactly, 'society normal' and don't care, by just seeing you all for you past the shells and fur...I'm not saying this as an only way, but...there is that option if we can't find a solid spot in the sewers anymore...Whaddo you think?"

Her brothers hum in thought...before the turtle wielding the double katana places a kind hand on the blackette's shoulder while replying,

"It does sound like a reasonable idea...I just don't know if Master Splinter would be on board with it."

"I know..."

"We can bring it up in discussion later, though. For now, let's focus on freeing Raphael so we can all meet up with sensei. Okay?"

Shiori nods with a small smile and says,

"Okay," before turning her honey-coloured orbs down back on the armoured truck and Two-Ton.

"So then, how do you boys propose we take down that walking tank?"

"I got a plan."

She turns to Michelangelo with a raised brow of surprise:

"Really? You have a plan? Do tell."

The fern green turtle leans over to whisper his idea in his sister's waiting ear...her lips spreading into a small grin by the end.

"Huh. Well, Mike, I think you've finally achieved 'So crazy, it just might work'."

He smiles proudly, if with a mixed mild glare directed at her for the cheek, before gesturing her to go and start the first piece of his plan, much to the confusion of Donatello and Leonardo as they watched their sister climb over the ledge to slide down the wall, landing silently on the fire escape.

"Shiori?"

"What're you two-"

"Relax, you guys. It's all part of the plan."

Meanwhile, the girl wearing the white bandana kerchief with the black paisley pattern scoops up a small, forgotten flower pot sitting on the fire escape floor, before setting it in the handle of one of her tonfas, and using it like a spear-thrower to sent the piece of pottery near one corner of the alley's entrance/exit.

(...Smash)

"Uh?"

Two-Ton's hearing picks up on the shattered pot, and he creeps around the corner of the armoured truck with his baseball bat - it fixed with a large nail at the blunt end for a more brutal impact - held at ready...But, he sees no one, so he backs to his station...only to feel someone tap his shoulder, they being Michelangelo!

"Hey. This is a 'No Parking' zone. (Holds out a paper slip) Here's your ticket, and here's your fine!"

(Kick)

"Gouh!"

The bulking punk goes slamming into the truck, falling unconscious just as Leonardo comes landing down from the rooftop with an impressed smile.

"Ni~ce work, Mikey."

Shrugging amusingly and modestly, the turtle wearing orange replies,

"Eh, it's a Ninja thing. And anyway-"

Shiori jumps down from the fire escape with a 'hup', joining Donatello in walking over to the others.

"I gotta give half-credit to Yori for the distraction."

She smiles appreciatively at her brother and quips with a salute,

"All in a day's work," before focus is turned on the turtle trapped in the truck.

"Now, let's get Raph outta there."

Said sai-wielding reptile was currently wracking his fist on the window while calling out aggravated but incoherent sentences. Mikey comments on the make of the code lock:

"Man, whatever happened to good old-fashioned padlocks?"

Donatello smirks smartly and brandishes out a set of screwdrivers from his duffel bag with a showy twirl.

"Heh, where's the fun in that? This one's all~ mine."

While he got started on cracking the code, Michelangelo proceeded to mock Raphael who was still knocking on the door, clearly not wanting to be inside the truck any longer than necessary.

"What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't he~ar you~."

In response, the turtle with the red bandana mask growls before kicking the door hard.

"Okay, I heard that."

Shiori sighs before chiding with a scolding frown,

"Mikey, can you please not pile onto our brother's bad mood?"

Donatello, he now wearing a set of goggle-style glasses, adds in a slightly annoyed tone,

"Yeah, especially since I'm trying to work here..."

The turtle with nunchaku as weapons sighs and mutters apologetically,

"Alright, sorry, guys..."

The girl with black beach waves smiles a bit in approval of her brother's self-control to joking around, patting the rim of his shell before turning to step right in front of the windowed door that Raphael was glaring out from. She places a calming palm on the glass surface over where his hand rested.

"Raph?"

His expression relaxes a bit upon taking in the soft tone of his sister, who chides,

"Just take a few deep breaths and calm down, okay? Donnie's working on busting you out as we speak."

...The turtle lets out a muffled breath of faltering frustration, before nodding with a frown that read he understood.

...

Meanwhile, back down below in the South Point drainage junction, Splinter was facing a dilemma in the form of five of those strange, vicious robots. One steps up and seizes the rat in its jaws by a corner of his mud brown monk robes, before he growls and slaps the menace away with a flick of his tail. It hits the wall, shakes its head, before emitting two consecutive, robotic screeching roars, moving back towards where it was previously.

Splinter backs up a few steps, raising his walking stick at ready for an appending fight, just as two of the five robots spring!

...

By this time, Donatello had finished tinkering with the wiring of the armoured truck's storage lock, cracking the code and unlocking the doors. Michelangelo would be the first to greet his freed brother:

"He-ey, Raph! Welcome back bro-whoa!"

But his positivity would be figuratively and literally knocked down when Raphael comes lunging out of the truck, tackling the other turtle to the ground to start a squabble. Shiori facepalms with a sigh as Leonardo shakes his head while muttering,

"What a hothead..."

He, Donatello and Shiori would then feel new presences approaching, and took in sharp breaths while pulling out their weapons at ready, backing up slow.

"Uh, Raph,"

"Mikey?"

"We don't have time for this..."

Raphael inquires as he held up Michelangelo up against a post,

"And why not?" The latter would answer as he spotted the approaching threat,

"Because we're not alone...?"

And said threat, was noneother than those several Purple Dragon punks, returning from their business inside the building, only to find a quintet of intruders.

"Look a' the freaks!"

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain' Halloween."

The leader, John, twirls out his own bō staff while jeering,

"You're goin' down, freaks! Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearin' stupid turtle costumes or lookin' like a wannabe biker chick!"

...Oh how wrong he would be to taunt those five. After showing off their weapons in a series of intricate movements, the four turtles and one human girl charge forward to attack, quickly forming a pile of bruised gang members after just a few rounds of punches, kicks and thrusts from their equipment...!

Twirling one of her tonfas in a similar fashion to her brother with the sais, Shiori quirks with a menacing smile,

"What was that bit about stupid turtles and a wannabe biker chick? Get your facts straight, creep. _W_ _e're ninja_."

Cringing with fear and surprise, the leader of this Purple Dragon branch spins on his heel and starts speeding out of the alley.

"Let's get outta here!"

"I'm with you!"

All of the punks hurry behind with their 'tails between their legs', not wanting to take anymore chances with the quintet...

"Gimme some green!"

Raphael obliges his orange-bandana wearing brother and high-threes him, before Donatello comments with a smile,

"Well, that was easier than expected."

Shiori scoffs,

"No surprise to me. Punks like them are usually all talk and no real walk when they're up against opponents with real-trained skills."

"I hope there are more of d'ose guys. I'm just gettin' warmed up."

...Feeling a new set of eyes on him and his siblings, Michelangelo turns his head to look up, and widens his eyes before replying back,

"Ah, well, looks like you've got your wish, Raphie-boy."

Following his direct of sight, the other four would find themselves being leered at from above, by the silhouettes of fellow 'Kage Warriors'. Readying his double katana on the defense, Leonardo asks aloud in surprise,

"Are those guys...ninjas?"

...The figures all hop soundlessly to the ground off the rooftops, surrounding the quintet in a circle, revealing their appearances as indeed ninja, wearing the stereotypical outfit comprised of a full-black garbs that also covered their entire heads, with dark grey making up an overvest, gloves and boots, and either carried one of various Ninjitsu-related weapons or chose to go bare-handed. Michelangelo comments,

"Well, they're certainly ninja-esque..."

Shiori swallows a bundle of nerves down her throat while holding her tonfas at ready.

"Now, these guys, I've never seen before, and already got my gut screaming a high danger warning."

Leo chides with a grit while readying his swords,

"Be ready, for anything," while Raphael says to himself with a smirk of anticipation,

"I am sooo gonna enjoy this."

Donatello makes the first move, using his bō staff to vault over a section of the ninja circle, before spinning and knocking that portion of black-clad men down with the ends of his weapon. He then sweeps one side against a charging ninja as he raised his staff to block the sword of another, lifting the wood under their knees to thrust them backwards to the ground...But the turtle masked in purple would quickly learn that unlike the human street punks he and his siblings just took down a moment ago, these new opponents were not going to be defeated so easily, as evident by the recovery hops back onto their feet.

"Uh! Hm..."

We then check in on another turtle, Raphael, as he works to dodge the attacks of three fist-driven ninja who decided to try and gang up on him.

"Nice Dragon Kick. Ah, sweet Double Phoenix Punch. Hey, you know this one?"

He then swiftly roundhouse-kicks the trio in a spin...

At that moment, Leonardo was struggling to hold back another incoming blade with his own, which Shiori would take advantage of by rushing over and thrusting one of her tonfa shafts into the ninja's chest, adding a kick for emphasis.

"Hi-ya!"

(Whack)

"Guh!"

The turtle and young girl share a quick nod, before the former backflips onto the tin roof to survey...only to find another ninja speeding sideways along the wall straight for him! The opponents clash blades, before the black-clad human lands on the roof in a slide, joined by an ally on the other side of Leonardo only seconds after. Steel would clang and scrape against eachother a couple times, before the teenage turtle found himself trapped in a standoff, struggling to hold his arms up against the strength of two against one.

His sister would catch a glimpse of the situation from her point down below as she herself took on four of the ninja, using her weapons as an extra guard for her arms in her punches and jabs.

"Leo!"

 _Shell, this isn't looking good..._

Michelangelo meanwhile, was using his nunchaku to clack against the thicker-based tonfa of two ninja...

At that moment, Donatello barely blocks two shuriken with the base of his bō staff, only to realize the feint two seconds too late, and gets leap-kicked hard in the torso, his body slamming into the armoured truck, followed shortly by the turtle with the orange mask. Thankfully, their shells took the bulk of the blow, so they weren't terribly hurt...Yet, as he sets his weapons under his belt again, Michelangelo couldn't help but ask,

"Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?"

He's then yanked into the driver's end of the truck by his brother to dodge an incoming flurry of shurikens, and both turtles look down at the pin cushion that was now the door as the latter replies,

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

...

Back in the sewer, their sensei and parental figure had just finished taking out the small group of robots that ganged up on them, smashing them to pieces with single choice swings from his walking stick...

(Crick, crack...)

"Hm?"

Unfortunately for him, the razor-jawed monsters had done more damage to the floor of the drainage junction than he previously expected, and before he could make the move to run, he found himself falling down a tunnel to a lower section of the sewers!

"Aaa-auu-uuuuh!"

Harsh though the fall was, Splinter manages to avoid any terrible injury, standing up slowly to brush himself off and try to figure out where he was now...What he would find upon turning to his right, was not what he anticipated.

"Ah! Aaah..."

Leonardo's POV

 _Grh, these guys are really starting to get under my shell, and thoughts like this are usually Raph-oriented._

The two ninja that were pinning me with their blades on mine were soon joined by three more, the lot of them seeking to get me to submit...But no way was that happening: it took some specific shifts in my stance and muscle direction, but I managed to kick down the two nearest to my sides, before pulling myself free from the other three just as they try to pin me to the wall, and knock them away next.

With those obstacles gone, I was able to get off the tin roof, landing atop one of the four ninja who were trying to get a leg over my sister. She then implemented the less traditional technique with her tonfa, flipping them over so she was gripping the bare shafts and using the handles to hook against the one ninja's double short blades, then shove them down as she jumped-kicked him in the jaw.

"Ha!"

(Whack)

"Cuah!"

That human falls, and Shiori takes advantage of the surprise from the other two to rush on them and punch them out using her weapons like extra guards.

 _Wow...She's really made the tonfas her own._

"...Leo?"

I snap out of my impressed thoughts when I feel a familiar soft hand grip my wrist, belonging to the very girl I was thinking about, she tugging at me with an urgent expression.

"Come on, let's group over at the truck while we've got an open path."

"Right."

We run over to where Mikey was standing, Raph leaping in shortly afterward, his eagerness for a fight beginning to wane.

"How many of these goons do we need to bap before they get the hint?!"

Mikey adds in emphasis,

"Reaaally! They just keep comin'," and Shiori voices her thoughts:

"Plus this is starting to waste more time than necessary when it should be invested in finding sensei."

 _That's right: we need to meet with Master Splinter...But, leaving on foot's too easy a way for these ninjas to tail us._

"Time to switch to Plan B. (Pivots head) Donatello?"

He calls from the driver's seat,

"Al~most there, Leo..."

I then hear a spark from the steering wheel area few seconds afterward, followed by the subtle roar of the engine.

 _Alright, Donnie!_

"This bus now leaving for, anywhere but here!"

We don't invest anymore energy with these ninjas and hurry to the back of the vehicle, I urging Raph while Shiori grabbed Mikey.

"Come on, we're going!"

"This way, Mikey!"

"Right behind ya, sis!"

We all jump into the back in time just as Don revved the engine, and sis scrambles to shut the doors in accordance to our brother's...less than cautious driving skills.

"Whoa, Don, easy on the swerve!" Mikey jeers playfully,

"Yeah, nice driving, for a turtle with no license!"

Don calls back with an irritated smile at both our siblings,

"Hey, you want pretty, o-or do you want effective?"

As we continued along down the streets (just narrowly avoiding collisions with parked vehicles and hardly staying in one lane, I may add), Mikey starts a sum-up of our family's ordeals that came crashing down on us tonight.

"I gotta tell ya, this has been one mondo, bizarro day, and I mean more than when we met Shiori. No offense, sis."

She just waves him off with a smile while holding Raph's arm for support as the truck bumped and jerked a little.

"None taken. Now that was a day for the history books. (Frown) And I agree: today has offered way too much weird peril for one sitting. First, we nearly get buried alive when those metal turkeys with shark teeth ate through our home."

We almost laughed at our sister's description of the robots...

"Then we had to play heroes and rescue Raph from becoming a payment piece to those Purple Dragon creeps."

"'Ey!"

"Just being honest, bro."

Mikey would then jump back in with the last and strangest detail of this adventure above ground.

"And, what's with all those ninjas? I mean, ninjas in New York City, besides us? It's just not right!"

 _Hm, there is something suspicious about their appearance..._

Just as my brother with the nunchaku falls forward from another sharp turn, Raph would open up one of the duffel bags and pour out yet another problem to deal with.

"Talkin' about not right? Check this out."

 _...Aw shell..._

Shiori says with a distasteful frown,

"I remember John saying something about making some poor man squirm after taking their cash...Guess this is what he meant."

Mikey would grab a fistful each of the green bills with an excited grin, somehow missing our sister's hint of this being bad money.

"Show me the money, baby; whoo-hoo!"

I yank one of the handfuls out of his hands before telling him sternly,

"This isn't finders-keepers, Mikey."

Thankfully, it wouldn't take too long before we found a source of do-gooders that could get this stolen cash back to where it needs to be, namely, a cop car with two policemen working from it tonight. I grab the first bag and call,

"Take care of this money, will ya guys," before tossing it and the others with some passes from Shiori...

With that issue taken care of, we'd only have to drive down the roads to where South Point began, before ducking down an alley and crashing through a set of rusty metal gates leading into the old drainage junction...where our sensei and father would be patiently awaiting us in mediation.

 _Dad...!_

Once Don put the truck in park, we all scrambled out to greet him, happily relieved that all of us made it through this hardship alive.

"Hey!" "Sensei!"

"Sensei, you're alright!"

"Master Splinter!"

"You made it, Master Splinter!"

He was also smiling in relief at seeing our faces:

"Yes, well, I'm glad to see you too, my children."

I began our tale with,

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today..."

"Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home."

 _...What?_

The rest of my siblings were just as confused:

"Home?"

"We've got no home. Those robots trashed our pad. Remember, sensei?"

Shiori was especially saddened by the reality:

"It's, gone...no more than a pile of rubble..."

My brothers and I look at her with sympathy, recalling her story of what happened to her old home years ago, just weeks before we would find and adopt her into our family.

 _The causes may have been different...but both are equally devastating._

Master Splinter's smile softened a little at our sister's disheartened expression as he chided,

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our, current housing problem. Follow me, my sons, my daughter."

He then, hops down a large hole in the ground!

 _Huh? Sensei?_

 _...Well, he's never steered us wrong before._

Shrugging slightly, I follow his example, flipping onto a single palm before flipping back and down the hole. I hear Donnie and Shiori jump down next, followed by an echo from Mikey that sounded like,

"Cowabun-gaaaauh, not, funny, Raph!"

If I wasn't so concentrated on making a somewhat smooth landing down this winding tunnel, I would've rolled my eyes. It wouldn't take even half a minute before we all reached the bottom, each of us crashing into eachother in the order we came down. Mikey recovered with a smile and an exclaim of,

"Wicked slide!"

 _Heh, sometimes I envy his positivity..._

Once he and Raph get up off us, Don and I help Shiori up before we all trail after Master Splinter down a tunnel that compared to where we lived previously, wasn't that much better. My brother with the more lazed and fun personality would make such a note to our sensei too.

"No offense, Master Splinter, buuut this place doesn't seem so great..."

Sensei patiently replies,

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes."

"Uuum...okay."

"And walk this way."

...Shiori would quickly stop Mikey from imitating Master Splinter's walk by whacking his head with one of her tonfa.

(Bonk)

"Ow!"

"Mike, don't do impersonations like that. It's rude."

"Sorry, sorry!"

I shake my head in amusement at the two before we all moved after sensei again...  
And when we reached the entrance to this new area, we'd all be in for a big surprise.

"Haah...!" "Whoa..."

This was definitely a section of the underground that no one's been in for who knows how long, and the architecture was unlike that of the regular sewer tunnels. It'd almost make you think of some lost part of an old-time New York train station, with arched pillars, well-packed brick walls and several different rooms! There was some reasonable wear and tear, but that just seemed to add...character.

"This is beyond awesome!"

 _Wayda sum it up, Mike._

Donnie was already looking around with that inventive smile:

"I could really tune this space up..."

They and Raph then start rushing around to get a closer look at what may very well be labelled as our new home. Shiori stayed with me as we walked over to Master Splinter, quirking quietly,

"Guess we won't have to call up my buds topside to inquire about a 'room for rent', huh?"

"Heh, guess not, but it was still a good idea, anyway."

"Thanks..."

We laugh silently at the sound of our nunchaku-wielding brother already calling dibs on a room or two.

"This room here, mine...And where you're standing? Also mine!"

Sensei then says with his own smile,

"You see, my children? Change is good," which I'd reply wholeheartedly,

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter," Shiori nodding with me.

"Good...so let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy."

We all groan at that prospect, but obeyed the direction nonetheless, since the sooner we got this place in tip top shape to live in, the better.

...Little did we know, that both of those battles on the surface streets, were more closely linked than they appeared.

No POV

As the Hamato Family began settling into their new home, we find ourselves zooming into a different, unmarked location between the towering buildings of the Manhattan area, specifically, a room styled with elements of a traditional Japanese sitting room, a few torches lit to cast shadowed light against the screen doors and polished hard wood.

In the middle-back, sat a man with light beige skin, short, sleek-back onyx hair, and steely dark brown irises, wearing an outfit comprised of a cream white haori and hakama, the sleeves of the former bordered with a dull gold-tan matching the thick material belt tied tight around his waist, a quilted overvest of blue-grey with a curious red clan symbol stamped on both sides, shaped like a clawed foot. His place was in front of a low-legged desk, sipping on some steaming green tea, and behind him, rested a scabbard sword...

Kneeling before him, was that same Purple Dragon gang leader from earlier this evening, John, feeling really small under that cold gaze.

"S-Sir. I, I-uh, my men. We, w-we lost the armoured truck with the money. B-But we were attacked! By some, karate frog creatures or somehin' and a crazy biker chick! Th-They took us by surprise; i-it wasn't my fault."

The other male raises a flat palm to stop the street punk's yammering.

"Enough."

Shivering a little from the very deep, deadly-toned voice, the bluenette adds without stuttering,

"I promise, sir...it won't, happen again."

"I know."

...The man with brown irises that only reflected death rose from his seat.

"You won't fail me again... _ever_."

"No, sir, please...!"

No kowtow of desperation would save John's life...and his scream would ring through what is revealed zooming back outward as the top floor of a very tall skyscraper, that same clan symbol stamped in the middle of a neon sign, glowing ominously to the tune of the other male's dark laughter...


	2. Mousetraps and First-Time Heroics

_It's a new rainy night in the ever-glowing streets of New York, the quadrillions upon quadrillions of water droplets pelting the dark pavement before flowing in thick trickles for the nearest open manhole cover, joining the much larger river of murky liquid that made the city's sewer drainage..._

 _However, the usually mundane quiet was about to be interrupted by a familiar stomped rumbling behind the stone walls, sensed by two common grey rats before they scramble away for their lives._

 _...And forcing their way through the brickwork using their razor sharp teeth and strong steel body, was none other than one of those strange robots that attacked our protagonist family of six not too long ago!_

 ** _"It may not look like much, but this tin toy can chomp its way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza."_**

 _Somewhere back a few of the under-surface blocks, were the five teenage ninjas that made up that made up that family, tailing after the little metal terrorizer._

 ** _"A bunch of these robots saw fit to trash our old lair, and nearly turned our sensei into robo-chow."_**

 _"...Huaaaaaaaah!"_

 _It would seem this time, those tin carnivores had found a new target to rid the sewers of, they being a woman based on the pitch of that scream. Donatello quickly narrows down the direction the echo sounded from, and the rest follow him in a run to where the newest victim of these robots was..._

 _Getting a closer look at said figure trapped with their back against a blocked-off passage by five of the robots, we see that they were indeed female, human at that, with velvet red hair grown about past shoulder-length, tied into a high bun with a few strands escaping to frame her light ivory-complexioned face, bottle green eyes shining with fear, and wore a light plum purple belly t-shirt, a pair of tan cargo pants held up to her hips by a black belt, and onyx trainers with light blue laces that were currently drowning in the sewer water._

 ** _"I get a closer look at these machines, and the techno-geek in me can't help thinking, 'Awesome'..."_**

 _...Thankfully, this young woman would have a chance at continuing life, when our four anthropomorphic turtles and one young human girl come leaping in, vengeance burning in irises cast over their metal-skinned enemies._

 ** _"But the ninja in me can't help thinking, 'Payback'."_**

Hours Earlier, Michelangelo's POV

It's been about a week since my family and I were forced to run for our lives from our old home when these freaky razor-toothed robots came crashing in and basically made the lair next-to-impossible to live in. After my brothers, sister and I had our crazy adventure up above the sewers (which truth be told, is technically not the first time we've all been up there at the same time; more like the first time we could get away with it, hehehe), we would meet up with our dad and follow him to this new place to call home.

Gotta say, after doing a mass sweep and clean, it's starting to feel like the best place in the world to be. Not only did we all have a shell of alot more space that we'd each get our own rooms (which means I don't have to deal with Raph's super-loud snoring anymore; thank you, god), but it also meant things like fitting in a major entertainment system, which I was tweaking with right now, adding the sixteenth TV screen in the square corner I got going on in the upper left.

 _Almost, done..._

Currently, it was just me, Don and Master Splinter in the new digs, while Leo, Raph and Yori went out on another salvage mission to the old lair, while also test-driving my tech-savvy brother's new vehicle, the Sewer Slider, lucky turtles and girl...Still, got my own projects I can keep busy with.

 _Just hope I didn't screw up the wiring this round..._

"What's the matter, Mikey? Can't decide what to watch?"

Imitating a commander off a sci-fi show I can't remember the name of at the moment, I droll back to my brother,

"I need more powerrrr, Captain. The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential."

I plug in the main cable, and hear a promising buzz of electricity.

 _Alright, I think I got it!_

I then walk over to snag up the remote and test the On/Off...bu~t I guess I must have used too many power outlets, for all I got was the blinding version of 'TV snow'.

"Gh! Aww..."

By this time, Don was back on ground level from his climb to the ceiling to torch on some reinforcement...insulation, whatever, and would take Raph's role in mocking my name of choice for our new home.

"Turtle Cave? That is so lame."

I knew that unlike my rougher-spirited brother, his tone was of the more 'chiding joking' rather than 'sarcastically insulting', so I just smiled in a challenging manner and piped back,

"What would you call our new digs? The Shell-ter?"

"Auhhh...How 'bout, The Sewer of Solitude?"

"Terrapin Station?"

"The School of Gifted Reptiles?"

"The Hall of Ninjustice!"

Master Splinter clears his throat to stop our little naming game before it got out of hand, pausing his repair work the fighting dummy Leo ripped with his swords during yesterday's training to stand up from the old blue couch we brought in two days ago, before voicing his own thoughts.

"We will call this place, Home."

...Letting the simple title sink in for a few seconds, I shrug and agree that this place was as good as it needed to be without some fancy name.

"Hm, catchy."

Sensei smiles knowingly, before bringing up the other three members of our family.

"Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Raphael and Shiori?"

I move to pick up a bundle of wood and cart it out of the living room area while answering,

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair."

Don adds as he moved across the steeping stones of this river feature our new pad had to his science table,

"And with the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now."

 _Heh, it'll definitely be a minute if Raphie-boy's driving._

Shiori's POV

It's been a good few hours since Leo, Raph and I left from our new home to do one more collection of whatever didn't get demolished in that freak attack by those evil little robots, and we managed to get a good last haul packed into the new convertible-like vehicle Don finished yesterday. Right now, I'm sitting on the edge of the doorway to the driver seat, talking to one of my friends from the regular streets (Talon) over my shell-cell while Raph stood nearby, his nonchalant stance hinting that he was about a toe into the conversation bubble.

 _"So, how's your guy's new place lookin'?"_

"A shell of alot less gutted than it did in the beginning, (small smile) which I gotta tip thanks to you and the others for helping us get a hold of some new furniture, tech and plumbing."

 _"Aah, it was no trouble. Least we could do for you all considerin' what happened. Nice armoured truck, by the way...Man. I'm still blown away and pissed that some jerk went and let loose some crazy robots that took ou' the foundation of your family home."_

A sad frown came to grace my lips as I muttered back,

"Yeah, believe me, we all are in our own ways...It's only these last few nights that I can actually close my eyes and, go to sleep without picturing those sharp jaws gnashing my direction."

 _Or my brothers and sensei for that matter..._

Talon could sense more than what I was making out verbally.

 _"...I'm guessin' the whole ordeal stirred up some old feelings from, 'that night', huh?"_

Sucking in a silent breath, I close my eyes in preparation of what precisely he was talking about...

 _(Flash)_

 _My first home, which housed a whole bunch of other kids like me, like my four best friends, nothing but a mass pile of smoking rubble sizzling from the light spray falling from the sky during that startling cold May night, after it was destroyed by a huge fire started by...well, someone who clearly had a problem with the Lady Liberty Orphanage. Just dunno what...yet._

 _(Flash)_

Exhaling, I reply in a surprisingly dry tone,

"Yeah, I, guess it did..."

So, just to clarify for the confused minds listening in from their little corners of the universe, yes, I was an orphan.

Long story short, my mom had me at a very young age (think about as old I am now or a year younger, according to Mister Liberty, the ex-caretaker of the orphanage), and decided after four years of taking care of me that it would benefit both our livelihoods if she took me to a more proper sort of home, and not continue a risky life of living between short apartment rents and the gutter.

Some would classifying it as abandoning your child, and I was one of those people in the beginning...but, now that I'm older, I think I'm finally understanding that my birth mother didn't give me up because she didn't want me. She gave me up...so we could both survive, simple as that. I'm not sure if she succeeded on her end or not, but I send good thoughts every now and again. And no, I have no idea who my birth father is, nor do I really care to find out anytime in this coming future, for any man who dares to ditch their romantic partner over something like having a kid, is a spineless coward in my eyes. Besides...I have a dad in my life now who loves me and cares about me.

Anyway, the next five years weren't too bad in that old orphanage: may not have always been in the best shape (especially the radiator during winter), but it certainly was no dump. What really put alot of life into the place was us kids, who usually fell under the range of two to eighteen, if with the rare babies and even rarer overage kids who stuck around to help keep the place in top line. Two of my best friends, Talon and Ariana, are a part of that last demographic, while the other two, Shun and Ortensia, are a little closer to my age, he older by four years and she by only one cycle of the 365. Bottom line, we're as close as close can get...

Then, one evening just two months or so after my ninth birthday, this group of mystery arsonists came crashing into the place and set it all to flames for no real rhyme or reason! It was scary as all shell, and I almost became a part of those unfortunate innocents that...didn't make it out in time, but thankfully, Ortensia woke me up before the smoke got real thick, and we bolted out of our shared room before escaping through the kitchen backdoor.

...But watching the whole building go up the way it did...it was unreal...

After that, I'd spend the next week and a half ducking through streets and alleys with my gal pal, focusing on both surviving and dodging the police...and child services. I knew the stories about foster care, and there was no way in shell I was gonna become a part of that freak fest, or Ori. However, we'd lose sight of eachother during a particularly stormy night, which left me on my own for another week and some. By that point, I started implementing the sewers as a safer place to travel from the prying eyes of adults, not wanting any grownup to tell me where to go with my life...Still, it was lonely...

...That would all change, when I met my new family.

...

But I think I'll save that part of the story for a later point before this turns into a novel, along with how I hooked up again with my quartet of besties. Let's get back to the present, shall we?

So, my friend above ground hums over the phone knowingly, choosing not to speak any further out of respect for the both of us, just as I hear footfalls heading my way from the, old lair, belonging to Leonardo who was carrying over the last real-intact piece of the past: a strange, empty glass-metal canister with the label TCRI, which what I've been told in several tellings once contained an even stranger substance that was responsible for creating the mutants that are my four brothers and sensei/father.

 _Yet another mystery to solve..._

"Our home, for fifteen years, six in your case, Yori...haah, and this is all that's left."

Talon pipes in via shell-cell,

 _"Hey, I know it hurts now, but trust me when I say this, Leo: no object can replace the memory. In the end, stuff is just stuff, nothin' compared to the good times you use 'em for, which will always be in your heart and mind."_

That seemed to cheer my brother up a little, and he cracked a slight smile before replying back,

"Heh, that almost sounded like something sensei would say...Thanks, Talon."

 _"No probs. And Raph, I know you're listenin', so you keep my words in mind too, okay?"_

Said brother with the pair of sais grunts a bit in response...

 _"I won't blame ya for being angry, of course, 'cause I am for all of you. Just be careful of your temper."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know...Still."

Raph steps over towards a nearby rectangular pole of brick with reasonable cracking, grinding through his teeth,

"When I find out who built those homewreckin' robo-roaches...!"

He punches the post, which because of the weak support this section of the sewers, causes a slight rumble to pass.

"Raph! Come on. Let's not trash this place anymore than it is."

I nod in agreement with Leo, and our brother refrains from letting anymore anger loose that this place can't handle anymore, turning to join us on the Sewer Slider with he sliding into the driver's seat, me the passenger, and Leo atop the pile of things we managed to unearth. I say into the speaker of my cell,

"Guess this is where we hang up for now, Tal."

 _"Alright. But, before you go, I just have something to ask regardin' those rabid robots."_

"Shoot."

 _"...Did it seem like they were, how'do I word this, 'targeting' Sensei Splinter more intently than they were de rest of you guys?"_

That wasn't a question I was expecting...and yet,

"Huh...You know, thinking about it now, (looks at Leo and Raph) it did seem like they were heading after Sensei more, didn't they?"

They hm in similar airs to my hum of suspicion, before my brother wielding the double katana asks,

"Why do you ask, Talon?"

 _"Well...I can't say for certain if this will be connected with the attack a' your old home, but...there's this big story comin' up on today's news that features some kind-a new robotics technology that's supposedly going to, 'settle the affairs of our city's sanitation', or something of that regard...Might be worth tunin' in when you get back to your new place. Heh, I know Donnie might be interested."_

"I see. Thanks for the tip; we'll keep that in mind."

 _"Don't thank me. Thank Shun...Whoops, gotta go; Ari's trying to bake again, and I don't wanna clean up another batter explosion. Catch you all later; stay safe!"_

We all voice our byes to Talon, and I click my shell-cell off...

"Alright boys, homeward bound we go."

Raph didn't need to be told twice, and immediately started the engine while clicking on his seat belt - I doing the same - before putting the Sewer Slider in gear, the wheels shifting so that we'd be heading back hovercraft-style.

 _Donnie the techno-turtle does it again..._

"Now remember: Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet."

 _Ah! Leo, why would you tell Raph that?! Don't you know he'll-_

"So take it nice and-"

The word 'slow' would get stretched by surprise when our driver would do the opposite, cranking the speed all the way to go ramming down the tunnels!

"Yeeee-haaaw!"

Leo fumbles his grip slightly before locking himself in place atop the pile of remnants, while I opted for plastering myself into the seat while gripping the door like it was my lifeline, which let's face it, with the way Raph drives, it may as well be. He meanwhile, was having the time of his life:

"I'd call this a successful field test, wouldn't you, Leo? Yori?"

Fighting against the rush of the wind, I manage a smile both irritated and admittingly a little thrilled.

"Agh, I'll stamp the word Successful on the document after we get back home without crashing!"

The guys just laugh at my banter, before we all find ourselves crying out excitedly through the sewers as we sped back to where the rest of our family is waiting.

 _Talon's right. Having a souvenir, is nothing compared to the experience._

No POV

As the two turtles and young girl with black beach waves sped back to their new lair, we zoom our view over Donatello's work station, where he was tinkering with the metal remains of one of the robots that had caused the family so much grief. Splinter's reflection would come up in the steel head next to the turtle's as he gazed down at the parts with caution.

"Even though it is inactive...that _thing_ still makes me uneasy, Donatello."

"This is state-of-the-art robotics, sensei. Brilliant work. I just gotta know what makes it tick."

It was at that moment that the engine of the Sewer Slider comes echoing in from the entrance/exit of this large underground home, and eyes would fixate on the returning forms of Leonardo, Raphael and Shiori carting the last bundle of physical memories that escaped annihilation. The turtle with the blue bandana mask would hop down first after the vehicle is parked, carrying a box in his arm containing items that belonged to one of his other brothers.

"Hey, good news, Mikey! Your DVD collection survived."

Michelangelo readies a hand to catch the flying cardboard holding the dozens of movies he's gathered over the years, along with some CDs that he and his sister have collected together.

"Awe~some! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory, 'cause the video monolith is ready to rock 'n roll!"

He clicks the televisions on, and this time, we'd have perfect picture quality, specifically, the local news.

"In a press conference today at Stocktronics Incorporated, New York's new leading technology firm..."

"Booooriiiing..."

Donatello calls to his brother to prevent him from switching the player input to VHS.

"Wait! I wanna see this," and Shiori adds,

"Same here. I think this is the report Talon said to check out when we got back."

"Oh! Did he call while you guys were at the old lair?"

"Yep. Just wanted to check in on our progress with deckin' out the new place and see how we were doin'."

Attention focuses back on the live news report as the anchor speaks up again, the scene being inside a high-tech laboratory of sorts.

"Founder and CEO, Doctor Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."

The camera zooms in on the face of the man himself, he being of African-American descent with chestnut skin, about five foot ten, brown eyes covered by a pair of maroon-framed square glasses, short black hair styled in a flattop, and wore an outfit comprised of a white shirt and onyx black tie under an Alice blue lab coat, relaxed-fit blue jeans, and brown loafers.

"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap, and the world will beat a path to your door'. I say, let the path-beating begin, for I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to our city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the ultimate expression of rodent-termination technology: The Stocktronic Mouser!"

...And much to the shock of the terrapins, rat and human girl, that said invention, was none other than the same robot that came in droves to nearly eliminate their family!

(...Riiing)

Shiori and Splinter jump slightly as her shell-cell suddenly went off, before relaxing when the former figures,

"Must be Talon again," and grabs out her turtle-inspired communication device to answer.

(Beep)

"Hello?...Oh hey, Shun!...Yeah, yeah we're watching it right now, and it looks like your intuition was correct. (Narrows eyes) That bot's the same as the other ones that nearly wasted us a week ago...Hang on, lemme put you on speaker."

As she switches the listening reception, Donatello comments almost disappointingly over this new revelation while looking at the decapitated head of one of the now named Mousers.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing."

Michelangelo grabs the severed head for his own hand to use like a sock puppet as he jokes,

"And what's up with those glasses? (Dumb accent) Dork city!"

Shun pipes in via Shiori's shell-cell,

 _"And they're not even telling half the story. Ori and I did some digging over the web and through a few conversations with some mutual acquaintances at Globe Institute, and apparently Stockman's been organizing all kinds of projects involving the city's sanitation...What's strange though is that no one seems to know where the funding comes from."_

The girl with honey-coloured irises quirks with a raised brow,

"So, like an anonymous benefactor? How's that unusual?"

A second voice, belonging to a female close to her age, exclaims through the cellphone speaker,

 _"It's weird 'cause not even the best hackers can pinpoint the source! I mean, I get Stocktronics is a high-end tech company, but something like these Mouser robots had to cost more than their budget can handle."_

"True..."

A growl ensues from Raphael's throat, before he stomps forward to thrust one of his sais into a TV screen in a spout of anger, hearing all that he needed to.

"I say we head over t' Stocktronics and kick some serious shell!"

But he would not get very far, when the giant grey rat in the brown monk robes steps in his way with a stern expression matching his tone.

"Absolutely not!"

Splinter whacks his son's head with his walking stick to emphasize the protest for action, before lecturing,

"Your last venture to the surface was a disaster...You can ill afford to be seen by more humans."

 _"Aw, I'm hurt, Sensei Splinter! I thought you liked us."_

Shiori laughs behind her hand at Ortensia's playfully injured tone, before chiding back through the shell-cell,

"He didn't mean it like that, Ori. He's just referring to those humans who mean to cause harm or refuse to believe in the extraordinary. You, Shun and the other two are the fabulous exception to that rule, (looks at Splinter) right, Sensei?"

Said Ninjitsu Master nods with a minuscule smile, coming to say into the shell-cell himself,

"Yes, your four are exceptionally open minds I wish the surface world could have more of."

Ortensia and Shun both reply,

 _"Gee, thanks."_

 _"That's kind of you to say, Sensei Splinter, and we of course understand your caution over too much exposure."_

Stockman's voice sounds from the TV screens again, catching everyone's attention as the report continues towards a demonstration of the Stocktronic innovation, the camera now focused on the scientist's aid, they being that same redhead mentioned earlier (or later, perhaps?), she wearing her own lab coat over the rest of her outfit.

"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will now release several rats into the Simulation Chamber...April? Proceed, my dear."

She dumps a cardboard box full of several regular grey rats into a maze at one end, just as he sets the single Mouser Robot down to head in from the other side.

"Now observe the sheer genius, that is my Mouser, in action!"

...And to spare the more squeamish readers of the gory details, we'll just say that the metal monster really 'did their job', to which the rats stood no chance of surviving against. The group of six cringe at the display, Shiori gulping before asking aloud nervously,

"Uh, anyone else besides me gonna pretend they didn't just witness, (shudder) that?"

Her two friends sound a simultaneous,

 _"Me,"_ over the phone, and Michelangelo comments,

"Aw man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town, hm. Oh! Sorry, sensei."

"And the Mouser's search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled from a remote mother computer..."

Sighing, the girl with silver roots in her black beach waves then politely requests,

"Okay, can we please switch to something that doesn't feature a boastful man and his shadowy projects?"

Her brothers and father nod in agreement, hearing all they could take...

Meanwhile, inside an upper floor of the building that housed this latest robotic technology, the lab assistant with green eyes and red hair points to a monitor that was playing the news story with a smile, her boss overlooking her shoulder from behind her seat.

"Oh this is so great! My friends, my family will finally see that I really do work with The Baxter Stockman."

"You flatter me, Miss O'Neil. I like that."

Suddenly, a chimed beep sounds, before displaying a rather puzzling result grid for the two scientists to see regarding the Mouser Robots.

"Huh, that's, strange. I was running a routine diagnostic check: half the Mouser Prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished..."

Clearing his throat slightly, Stockman replies dismissively,

"I'm, sure it's nothing, April. Probably just a computer glitch. I-I'll have a systems tech go over it in the morning."

Yet, the redhead with bottle green irises was stubborn to waving such a mystery off.

"But what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all their transmission back-ups."

She stops typing when Stockman's hand grips her shoulder as he insists a bit more forcibly,

"That _won't_ be necessary, April. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting a specific call from a very important financial backer."

With that, the man exits through a sliding door for his office, leaving his aid to hm with a finger under her chin in suspicion...

Returning now to the underground home of the Hamato Family, we see them moving on with the day by undertaking a new training session, the focus today being on the teen's weapons...All is quiet and still for a short moment, before Donatello makes his move, crying out as he leaps down from the higher perimeter of the main area for this space, aiming to hit his teacher with one of the ends of his bō staff. However, Splinter swiftly dodges that and a second side-sweeping swing, before whacking the turtle back over to the edge of the training circle.

"Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello."

Leonardo quickly tries to come at the rat from behind, both katanas raised to thrust downward from mid-air. But, he too would be counteracted when Splinter spins around to knock him backwards with his walking stick, sliding to the ground on his shell with a groan.

"Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo."

"Hah!"

The third student to attack would be Shiori, she attempting to strike with both her fists and elbows. Unlike the first two teenage ninja, she manages to hold out for a couple seconds longer, blocking and hitting her sensei's own weapon with her tonfa...until his tail comes to wrap around her left leg to yank her downward!

"Auh!"

Shiori would then feel Splinter's palm thrust hard against her side halfway, the impact sending her back a few feet before she collapsed to the ground.

"Gauh, shell..."

"Do not disregard your vulnerability during each offensive drive, Shiori."

"Mph, noted, sensei."

Spinning his nunchaku, Michelangelo rushes forward to take a crack at attacking Splinter, who ended the moment quicker than it started by tripping the turtle with his walking stick.

"Mind your footwork, Michelangelo."

That would leave Raphael as the last teen ninja to attack, yet he misses the mark too, his sai swinging against open air before he was quickly disarmed and shoved into a padded part of a brick post.

"You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

Brushing his shoulder off upon being released, the turtle gripes with a wave of his fist,

"Neh-I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy...Why can't we just go topside and show 'im a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it."

Raphael groans in disappointment...With that absolute in the wind, the anthropomorphic rat moves on to enter his own finished room, it built in the classic Japanese household style with automatic sliding screen doors and wooden stairs.

"We will resume your training in the morning."

As soon as the doors closed, Michelangelo took this moment to do one of his impressions of his sensei.

"Hah. 'We will resume your training in the morning'."

Splinter's voice echoes from behind the screen framework in a knowing tone.

"I heard that."

Donatello jeers,

"Buste~d," while Raphael comments with a fist clapped into his palm,

"Rr, I'd like to bust a few heads...!"

The turtle with the orange bandana replies in a relaxed manner,

"Chill, bro. We don't need no steenking surface world..."

He walks into the living room area to flop onto the couch and flip around the television channels.

"We got late movies, top ten video countdowns, BMV Vert Highlights. Some, really weird Korean-language soap opera..."

As Shiori walks with Donatello back over to the table where he had the Mouser Robot parts laid out, she corrects her more laid-back brother with a smile.

"It's actually Japanese, Mike, and it's a drama called _Good Luck!_."

* * *

Note: Copyright Ownership over the _Good Luck!_ series belongs to creator _Doi Nobuyoshi_ , and the _TBS Network_.

* * *

"Whatever. It's all Greek to me!"

The girl giggles silently behind her hand, and Donatello shakes his head with a smile of amusement before grabbing his blowtorch and putting on his safety goggles.

"O~r, you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts...If I can get one working, we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for."

"...I dunno, Don, that sounds a little risky. What if, Stockman somehow finds out one of his robots got reprogrammed and tries to, you know, trace back?"

He glances up for a moment to chime to his sister,

"That's a risk we might have to take. Your friends did provide a good start with their insights, but there's still alot more to uncover. Plus, as long as these things are still runnin' loose around the sewers, heading out from the lair won't have at least a little danger. Better to have some form of preparation beforehand."

"Mm, I guess you're right about that..."

The turtle with dark yellow-olive green skin could sense his sibling's lingering worries, and flashes a gentler smile while reassuring,

"Hey, don't worry, sis, you know me: I take every precaution seriously like it was my own shell. I promise to be absolutely sure that these tin toys can't lead their creator back in here."

That seemed to calm Shiori's spirit, and a small smile spreads onto her warm beige-complexioned face.

"I know you will, Donatello...especially since I'll be acting as a second pair of helping hands."

"Uh! Really?"

"Uh-huh. I think doing some puzzle work on this little tin turkey will help eliminate any remaining fear my heart still has."

Her brother bursts into laughter over that familiar nickname, before waving an inviting hand towards her to join in on the project...Leonardo watches the scene from his seat atop the bordering perimeter for the main space of the entire with a smile of his own.

 _Heh, well I guess that's one way to face your fears...Good on you, Shiori._

His attention then diverts onto his brother with the emerald green skin as he 'yawns' and says to the pair at the lab table,

"Eh, you two go ahead, but I'm beat. I'm gonna rack."

Watching the other go, the turtle with dark pear green skin couldn't help but mutter with a suspecting frown,

"Since when does Raph, turn in so early...?"

 _And why do I get the feeling I'll be forced to play the Splinter card in the next while?_

...At the same time motions were being set within the underground of New York City's Manhattan, Baxter Stockman was in his large personal office speaking with the mysterious benefactor that held no visible identity...as of yet.

"The Mousers will be ready, when I say they're ready. Our first field test was-"

He's interrupted by a very familiar deep voice, belonging to noneother than the same man we'll recall from last time who 'silenced' that Purple Dragon gang leader!

 _"Was, a complete failure! I, do not tolerate failure."_

Stockman was unafraid, of course, countering with a touch of cheek,

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was _suppose_ to expose any design flaws...As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability, and I assure you, they'll perform flawlessly, for the next phase of the plan."

 _"They had better, Doctor Stockman...for your sake."_

...Unbeknownst to either man, April had eavesdropped on the whole conversation from behind the door...

A little more time passes, and we return to the Hamato Family Lair just around the time of night that the atmosphere had quieted down to virtually action-free, as evident by the snoring form of Michelangelo who fell asleep on the couch watching TV...

But then, another turtle-shaped shadow with a red bandana suddenly exits from his room, and silently somersault-drops from the higher section before making a mad dash out of the home, most likely fixing to track down Stocktronics on his own merits...Yet he of course would not get very far, thanks to the keen observer that was his brother with the double katana, waiting for the other only several feet outside the large doorway.

"Midnight stroll?"

"Outta my way, Leo."

"Master Splinter said we stay put."

Raphael preps himself for fighting his way past Leonardo:

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to."

The latter does the same in response:

"I'd like to see you try, hothead."

"Careful what you wish for, Splinter-junior! Hiiiiiyah!"

The emerald-skinned turtle then proceeded to try and pin the other in a tackle, before both would go wrestling around in a roll, ending with the dark pear green-skinned terrapin on top.

(Tack-tack-tack-tack-tack-tack-tack-tack...)

Thankfully, before their fight could really escalate, a Mouser Robot comes running by from the direction of their home to distract them, followed by their other siblings.

"Hey guys: Shiori and I got one working!"

"And it's real eager to head back to its creator!"

"Come on! He's faster than he looks!"

The two previously-squabbling turtles watch the other three vanish down the tunnels away from the lair, before Raph quirks a bit sarcastically,

"Sooo, you just going to let that Mouser roam free?"

Leo replies in premonition for the future,

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us," lifting himself off of his brother to go after the others...

"Well? You comin' or what?"

"If you insist..."

April's POV

 _My god...It's like I don't even know my own employer anymore..._

 _What in the world has Doctor Stockman gotten into?  
_

I couldn't shake off this foreboding feeling after listening in on his meeting with that anonymous financial backer, their voice alone sending a chill down my spine. All that, on top of this strange activity with the Mouser Prototypes...my instincts knew something was up, so I decided to try and do some digging on the project's more intimate details. Only problem is I can't really access much through my monitor...I fight the urge to flinch when my boss's voice then sounds from a few feet away, and spin my chair around to face him.

"Goodnight, April dear. Try not to work too late. You know I don't like to pay overtime."

 _Nor do you appreciate nosy minds..._

"Goodnight, Doctor Stockman."

...I wait until I'm sure he's gone down enough of the elevator, before jumping to my feet to sneak inside his office, heading straight for his main computer.

"Now, let's find out what sort of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Doctor Stockman..."

It wouldn't take me too long before something unusual unveiled itself, namely, an odd symbol shaped like a three-clawed footprint(?) in dark red.

"Hm, never seen that icon before..."

I click it with the mouse...and it triggers open an elevator hidden behind his bookshelf!

"Ah! What, is...?"

 _...I've definitely stumbled onto something big, and there's no turning back now._

Moving away from the computer, I walk over and enter the secret elevator, which oddly enough had no buttons for specific floors, meaning that this path had only one destination. As soon as the double-doors closed, the transport would immediately start diving downward, and I really mean down!

"Oh!"

It took several minutes...but then I reached my stop.

"Haah, finally."

Exiting from the elevator, I would find myself traveling along a glass walkway that overlooked a large manufacturing plant, housing a growing army of the Mouser Robots! Looking downward, I mutter,

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is...This is serious overkill."

 _What could Doctor Stockman be planning with so many Mousers?...Maybe the computers down here will give me a clue._

Moving away from the window, I start making my way for the control box...unaware that my trespass would be detected.

Sewers, No POV

As Miss O'Neil continues her own investigation into Doctor Stockman's current activities, we catch up with the terrapin quartet and their human sister as they kept chasing after the Mouser Robot Donatello put back together so they could track it back to its source. They would soon find themselves heading across a large pipe within a section of the tunnels that pooled humanity's grungy waters into a deep whirlpool.

"Watch your step here, guys. Don't wanna end up as Turtle Soup."

Yet even as Leonardo said that, Shiori's left foot would slip a little, causing her to stumble before barely saving herself by falling forward with her hands out in the middle.

"Yeep!"

She'd then receive a helping hand up from Raphael:

"Teh, what happened to watchin' your step?"

"Oh stuff it; it's not my fault my shoe lost grip."

The group reaches the end of the line, where the little machine would've been cornered...if it hadn't employed the strong grip of its toe claws, and started stomping up the wall! Donatello comments with a frown,

"Resourceful little critter..."

"So what'll we do now?"

Reaching under his belt, Leonardo answers Raphael's question with,

"Like Master Splinter says, 'A ninja, is always prepared'."

Slipping on his own pair of shuko spikes, Michelangelo jokes,

"I thought that was the boy scouts," to which Shiori would add in good nature,

"Nah, wasn't it the girl scouts?"

The pair laugh a little before receiving light nudges from Donatello and Leonardo respectively.

"Very funny,"

"Now come on, let's get a move on."

The turtle with the fern green skin and orange bandana mask lead the way up the brickwork...

"Hauh, next time, let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights."

"Times like these where you wish you had a certain bat-themed antihero's utility belt, huh?"

* * *

Note: Rights and Ownership to _Spiderman_ and _Batman_ references belong to _Marvel_ and _DC Comics_ respectively.

* * *

...Leonardo comments in a near-deadpan to his brother and sister,

"You guys read way too many comic books."

The quintet follow the Mouser up the wall and into a new tunnel pipe, and as they restart their run after the latter, Michelangelo suddenly asks,

"Just our of curiousity, Don: what's to stop ole turbo-jaws from chewing up another 6.2 on the rector scale?"

"I shut down its jaw servos. (Slight smirk) It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum."

...Unfortunately, that statement would come to figuratively and literally bite back against the tech-savvy turtle, when the robot suddenly stops to start munching a new path for itself through a section of piping on the right! The group tailing it gasps, before Raphael comments sarcastically,

"You were saying?"

"But I...I'm sure I shut it down, and Shiori even double-checked."

Michelangelo pats Donatello's shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"Don's finally lost his techno-mojo. Sad, really."

"It must have some kind of security override routine...Come on."

They move over to the new pathway chomped into the walls, and Shiori bends down to peer inside, humming in thought,

"It's not, too narrow...I might be able to go after it through this way."

Leonardo disagrees with that idea:

"No way, Shiori, that's too dangerous. We don't know how stable that tunnel is."

"But-"

"Oh no..."

Their irises turn to focus on their brother with the purple bandana mask, who was staring up at the ceiling with a worried expression.

"What is it, Don?" "What's wrong?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water mane hanging right over our heads...!"

Raphael asks,

"So?"

"So, our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support!"

In accordance to this troubling observation, we hear a rusty creak coming from the thick pipe, and see several cracks forming with water leaking out.

"Incomiiing!"

(Creeeee-SPLASH)

The pipe bursts, releasing its contents in a large gush that hits the quintet of young ninjas full-blast, carrying their yelling forms back the way they came! Thankfully, Donatello acts fast as they all fell downward into the main chamber, pulling out his bō staff to swing over another pipe like a zip-line pulley to stop his trajectory.

"Gh! Grab on!"

His brothers and sister shift their trajectories towards him, and form a mutant/human ladder by eachother's ankles, Leonardo grabbing Don, Shiori the former, then Raphael her, and finally Michelangelo taking hold of the second-to-last person...

"Ow! Watch where you point those shuko spikes, Mike!"

"Aw keep your shell on, Raph! I got an idea!"

The turtle at the bottom of the 'ladder' starts swinging forward, much to Leonardo's confusion.

"Mikey, wait! What're you-!"

He'd be cut off when the terrapin who wielded nunchaku lets go the next swing forward, falling through a waterfall of sewer water for the other side, his siblings joining right after...They all make it to the wall, and Donatello asks,

"Guys, you okay?" Spitting out some water, Raphael mutters,

"Peachy," while Shiori shivers,

"That w-w-water felt so gritty and cold...I'm gonna need a long shower after this..."

Once they reached the open pipe again, the emerald green-skinned turtle wielding the twin sai would jump inside first, swinging from the more sturdy broken water pipe that broke from the pressure to land safely on the right pathway. His other siblings would join him shortly afterward, the young girl of the bunch straightening up with another shudder spreading goosebumps over her damp skin.

"Brrr...Sometimes I envy you guys and your ability to ignore your cold-blooded reptile trait..."

Her brother wearing the orange bandana mask hugs her from behind to help warm her up, joking with a wry smile,

"Maybe you've just hung around us so long, you've become an honourary turtle."

Shiori giggles a bit and mutters,

"That might explain alot," and their other three brothers stifle their own chuckles at the thought...

Raphael then says intimidatingly as he puts away his shuko spikes,

"When I get my hands on that little metal menace, I'm gonna grind 'im into little bot burgers!"

Donatello chides,

"Easy, Raph. We still gotta keep it in one piece," while Michelangelo wonders,

"What makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?"

Leonardo gestures a thumb over to a much larger hole in the brickwork and pipes left of the five.

"I think he left us a few clues..."

...

At the same time, April O'Neil would have already begun her computer search for further answers to the mystery that was Baxter Stockman's true motif for the Mouser Robots, unaware that she accidentally tripped a motion detection alarm in the glass walkway...

"Rat problem my eye. What're you really up to, Stockman?"

...The redhead would quickly receive her answer, but not from a computer monitor.

" _Now, now, Miss O'Neil._ That would be telling."

She spins around to find the man with chestnut skin and brown irises shielded by spectacles entering the room from the elevator, that arrogant smile on his face now carrying a dangerous undertone.

"Suffice it to say, my army of Mousers will make me a a very rich and powerful man."

The glass protecting the control box rolls down as April inquires strongly,

"But, aren't you already a rich and powerful man?"

"Aah, Miss O'Neil, so brilliant, yet, so naïve. I will truly miss working with you."

"What?! You mean I'm fired?"

"In a, _manner of speaking_."

Stockman clicks the largest round button of a remote control he held behind his back, and before she could get away, the newly ex-scientist aid is seized by a mechanical claw! It moves until April is directly overtop a portion of the Mouser army, before dropping her down below, ripping her lab coat in the process.

"Oof! A-Auh..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you live, Miss O'Neil. You've seen far too much already, and, (smirk) well, let's just say I have _trust issues_."

In that effect, that section of the killer robots is activated, leaving the poor redhead a standing duck in a sea of mechanized jaws!

Donatello's POV

My brothers, sister and I head down that new path made by our little metal 'friend', which lead to a section of the old city subway that none of the pedestrians above ground really hang about in these days...I quickly pinpointed the Mouser's location on the other side of the tracks.

"There!"

We all start running for it...but one thing I nearly forgot about was that just because humans didn't walk down here frequently, doesn't mean the trains wouldn't roll by. In that effect, Leo would have to yank Raph backwards before he became subway splatter!

"Look out!"

And while it was good that none of us got run down, we'd also lose sight of the Mouser again...

"Whoooa, robo-houdini!"

Thankfully, Shiori would put us back on course, pointing to the back of the leaving subway.

"More like robo-hitchhiker!"

 _Said it before, and I'll say it again: resourceful little critter...!_

Mikey groans,

"We'll never catch 'im now," but Raph saw differently:

"Two can play at that game."

And before any of us could stop him, he'd jump straight onto another passing train, using his sais to pin himself to the roof! Leo and I would comment,

"What a maniac!"

"Yeah...Wait for us!"

The rest of us four would then scramble aboard the subway from whatever point we could reach, and rode on until the Mouser chose an area to jump down from.

"There's our stop!"

Following Raph, we'd all jump down and head after the robot through another large opening in the wall.

 _Sheesh...Just how far does this Mouser intend to go?_

April's POV

 _Oooh this is bad, really bad!_

When Stockman made his intent over my life clear by activating the Mouser Robots that I had been dropped between, I was almost ready to scream bloody murder! Yet, I knew that panicking wasn't going to do me any good, especially since I had no access to the authorities. Instead, I sped over to the nearest fire extinguisher set up here at manufacturer floor to use as a makeshift weapon, pointing the nozzle at the robots.

"Keep back! I know how to use this!"

One tries to spring at me, and I release some foam...but it didn't do me any good other than create a temporary smoke cloud. At that, I decide on another course of action, and whacked the canister base right against the Mouser's head, crushing it!

"Ha!"

I wouldn't be given alot of time to feel confident in my little victory, when the rest begin their charge. I try to employ that move again, but the next robot would clamp its laws on the canister, causing it to explode and release the contents in a much bigger smoke cloud!

In both panicked and careful thought, I chose this moment to try and make a break for it, running along one of the diagonal sides towards the exit point where the robots enter the sewers from.

 _This is my only chance; gotta make it count...!_

Stockman calls in a taunt through a speaker,

"You can run, Miss O'Neil, but you cannot hide from my Mousers!"

 _Oh yeah? Watch me!_

Luck was on my side for that moment, and I managed to open the secret door into the city's underground. I wasn't able to see where I was going at first thanks to the extinguisher's fog, and tripped into the dingy sewer river.

 _Ugh, gross..._

But the scientist in me and my fears of being chomped to bits by those Mousers kept my disgust at bay, my focus fixed on running down a random path for anywhere I could escape to...Only problem was that I had entered the part of the waterways that held winding pathways, and no signs of a manhole cover.

"Hah, hah, which way out?...Which way out?!"

It only took me less than half a minute to decide on heading down a new direction left of where I came out from, determined to beat this situation at all costs.

Shiori's POV

Come about five minutes after we hopped a train to chase after that crazy robot, we'd find it in another main waterway control section of Manhattan's sewers...What my brothers and I didn't expect to find, was a twin!

"Whoa...Who invited him?"

I shrug at Mikey, while Raph took the initiative:

"I got it!"

He then throws a shuriken at the Mouser, slicing a deep cut across their metal head, taking them down...or so my high-three-ing brothers thought, until the chrome dome lifts itself upright again!

 _No, way!_

Leo mutters,

"This is not, good, guys," just as Don points out another issue to add on, they being a mini robo-army!

"Neither is that! These chrome domes are alot tougher than the last batch!"

"Yeah, and there's alot more from two..."

I note after Raph,

"That last batch of robots we took down must've just been the prototypes, giving Stockman the field info needed for some serious upgrading."

He mutters in an aggravated response,

"Great. Juuust great..."

Still, all the improvements in the world wouldn't make the robots invincible to our combined forces. We sprang against the Mousers unafraid, taking them out left and right, sending them back to the scrap heap where they belonged...Although, I was having a bit of a hard time landing more than just a dent with my tonfas, and found myself using them more as bite guards rather than the melee weapons they are.

 _Ugh, this is just not fair at all...!_

If my other two brothers with the non-sharp weapons were having trouble like me, they weren't making their opinions prominent. If anything, Donnie's ninja and brainy sides were trying to fight for dominance.

"These Mousers are incredible! The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!"

"Geez, Donnie, why don'tcha just marry one already?"

He shoots a dirty look at Raph for the joke, while I smirk and top it off by quirking,

"I dunno, Raph; can you honestly imagine what the kids would look like?"

"Auh, Shiori!"

My brother wielding the sais and I burst into laughter as we continued the pressure against the Mousers...I then hear Leo call from an upper section of this area,

"Guys! The only way to stop 'em is to slice their heads off!"

 _Re~ally? Never would've thought of that..._

Mikey wouldn't keep his sarcasm stifled like I did:

"Weeell, ain't that great news, for the turtle with the blades!"

Raph replies as he tosses a Mouser of his sai for Leo to cut into pieces,

"Drive 'em this way! We'll slice and dice!"

So with that plan made, Mikey, Don and I would use our respected weapons like the blunt objects they were to bat-whack and golf-swing the robots towards our other two brothers to be permanently shut down by the sharp ends of their blades. We all of course did our part, and I even managed to really smash a metal head or two once I switched my grip to hold the shafts and use the handles like axes...And after a few fast minutes of hacking, we reduced those killer robots to no more than giant piles of spare parts.

 _Ha! How'd ya like that, robo-dorks?!_

"Great job, guys! Just make sure we leave one-"

Don's words would be cut off by a screeching roar from one last chrome dome that was still alive, before it tried to jump right for me!

"Ah!"

Thankfully, Raph would come to my rescue and used his sai to stab the Mouser halfway before tackling it with his fist to the ground...!

"Uh...Raphael..."

Slipping his blades back under his belt, he turns to me and claps a protective hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?"

Nodding, I move forward and wrap my arms around brother for a much-needed hug, slightly shaken from that near-miss.

 _That, was too close...Master Splinter's right: I need to be more careful of my vulnerability, even after battle._

Raph stiffens at first, but then hugs me back, and I hear the approaching footfalls of my other three brothers, they also feeling that brotherly urge to make sure their baby sister was okay. Yeah, we may be around the same age, but next to Mikey, I'm kind-of considered the baby of our sibling quintet, with four older and very protective brothers looking out for me.

"Shiori..." "Sis..."

"Yori?"

I part from Raph and sent a small reassuring smile to the others.

"I'm okay, guys...but, eh, I guess we'll have to find another way to trace Stockman now, huh?"

They smile a bit back with their own sighs, and Don replies with a wave of his hand,

"Oh never mind that. I can always put another one of these tin toys back together, but it's you that can never be replaced."

Leo nods in agreement:

"Protecting family comes first."

 _Guys..._

"...Huuuaaaaaaaaah!"

We'd then all stiffen up on alert from the sound of a woman screaming from elsewhere in the tunnels!

"Uh!" "Huh?"

"What was that?"

"Someone else down here...?"

"...Ah! There must be more Mousers in another section of the sewers!"

 _And from the sound of that yell, we're not the only ones being labelled as robot fodder._

Feeling that call to help, I broke into a run down the west tunnel, with the others heading after me...

After a few lefts and a right, another cry from that voice would lead me to the source, they being a redheaded woman who looked around my friend Ariana's age, maybe a bit older, wearing a cropped tee a shade or two darker than Donnie's mask and tan cargo pants, being backed into a blockade by five Mousers!

 _Oh no!_

I quickly glance at my brothers, they also occupying my expression of worry and urgency, speaking the collective volume of what we all were thinking.

 _We need to save her, now!_

So just as she sounded another scream and the robots make the move to charge, my brothers and I sprang, turning those mecha-menaces into more metal carnage to add onto the massive pile we left behind...!

...

With the threat gone, the sewers became blanketed by silence, other than the sound of the steady-flowing backwash from the city and the 'shnnk' of metal from the sais and double katana as they're put away...Our 'damsel in distress' then spoke up with tremendous gratitude, voice ragged with exhaustion from must have been a heavy amount of stress.

"Oh...Oh, thank you! Thank you so much...! You saved my...my..."

She'd cut herself off as soon as we approached close enough for her eyes to soak in our appearances, more specifically, my brothers.

"Hey! How ya doin'?"

...I wasn't surprised that she'd pass out right after Mikey's enthusiastic greeting, for the sight of four anthropomorphic turtles in ninja gear isn't one for the faint of heart, especially after narrowly dodging death. So far, my four best friends above ground are the only humans who can take in such with a level-enough head, even if a little startled and gobsmacked in the beginning...

But anyway, Mike would then walk over and lift the redhead into his arms bridal-style, and turns to ask in a playfully innocent tone,

"Hey, so, can I keep her?"

I facepalm before stepping forward to lightly bop the back of his head with a scolding expression.

"Mikey!"

"Whaaat? We kept you after we found you, didn't we?"

"The word is 'adopted', bro...But never mind."

Sighing through my nose, I turn to ask the others,

"...So. Anyone got an idea for how we're gonna explain this to sensei?"


	3. Tales for O'Neil and Fall of the Mousers

_**"A very wise frog once said 'It's not easy being green'. But believe me, he didn't know the half of it. In these last couple days, specifically the first, my siblings and I have been attacked by killer robots, had our home cave in on us, and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins."**_

 _We recall highlights of the Mouser invasion that caused the original lair to cave in..._

 _Then the five student ninja fighting against a band of mysterious 'Kage Warriors', before eventually making a tactical retreat in that truck abandoned by the group of Purple Dragons whom were using it to perform robberies._

 ** _"We made a shell-raising escape in an armoured car, found a new place to live..."_**

 _We remember Michelangelo's excited exclaim as the family of six first enters into their new home together._

 _"This is beyond awesome!"_

 _Fast-forward to after they really begin settling into the new lair, when the teenagers tail after a Mouser Robot rebuilt by Donatello - with Shiori's assistance - to track back to the source, revealed in a news report to be Stocktronics, a tech company run by Doctor Baxter Stockman..._

 _Eventually, they're caught in another battle with the 2.0 version of the metal menaces._

 ** _"And were attacked by even more killer robots almost a week later."_**

 _Once the Mouser Army was reduced to scrap metal, they'd all follow the sound of a scream emitted by April O'Neil, ex-assistant of Stockman, who was on the run from the scientist's creations after uncovering some details about the robots suggesting a dark ulterior motive, only to become trapped at a dead end in the sewers!_

 _...Luckily, she'd receive her rescue party._

 ** _"Oh! And we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue! This is the closest my brothers and I have ever been to a human being. Well, except our sister and her four friends living topside, but those are two whole other stories altogether...Anyway."_**

 _We return to just when April gets a good view of her heroes and heroine, with Mikey making the first greeting._

 _"Hey! How ya doin'?"_

 ** _"It raises one very big question..."_**

 _After picking up the unconscious redhead, Michelangelo turns to ask in a playfully innocent tone,_

 _"Hey, so, can I keep her?"_

 _Shiori lightly bops the back of his head and scolds,_

 _"Mikey!"_

 ** _"...Bu~t if we wanna be a little more serious..."_**

 _"...So. Anyone got an idea for how we're gonna explain this to sensei?"_

 ** _"Now that's actually a good question, sis...Well, we're shelled."_**

Now...

We find ourselves back within the Hamato Family Lair hours later and into a new morning, with all the members save Splinter gathered in front of the living room couch where April currently laid, awaiting her eventual rouse from sleep. It wasn't an easy task for the humanoid terrapins and their human sister to explain to their sensei what happened without too much scolding, but thankfully the anthropomorphic rat was a little more understanding than his serious and stern demeanor spoke of...

"Mm...Ooh, man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That...was..."

April's green irises quickly spot the five pairs of eyes watching her, and she felt her anxieties rise to fruition again.

"The, weirdest, thing, I've, ever, seen...!"

Shiori holds up a calming hand to the redhead and tries to gently get her attention.

"Now take it easy, Miss O'Neil..."

But her attempt would be lost when Michelangelo steps in close to the couch and replays his greeting before the redhead fainted.

"Hi!"

"Huaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!"

He immediately jumps backwards, startled by April's scream and pleads with a hand over his chest,

"Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell..."

Her eyes lock onto the mutant turtle's hand:

"It, has, three, fingers...!"

She then grabs the flat pillow with the yellow cover she was previously resting against, and wraps it tightly over her head while attempting to 'wake up' from her situation.

"I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep..."

As they watched the woman have her panic attack, Donatello comments with a frown,

"This isn't going very well," to which Michelangelo would argue,

"Heeey, come on! We don't have much practice talking to humans outside our sister and those four friends of hers. It's gonna take a little time!"

Said girl with black hair styled in beach waves counters,

"Well it would help if you reduced your enthusiasm a bit, Mike. I get you're excited, but I don't think that's what our guest needs now."

"Alright, noted. So whaddo you suggest, smartypants?"

"Well first of all, we need to wait until she calms down...assuming she ever does..."

At that moment, April pauses her mantra to peek between the sides of the pillow...only to wrap it harder around her head when she sees the five teenage ninja were still there.

"I'm _soooo_ asleep! I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep..."

Michelangelo yawns and mutters,

" _Man_ , she's making me sleepy..."

Raphael would be the next turtle to approach the redhead, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey you."

"Whah?"

"Whadda ya know about those Mouser Robot t'ings?"

Shifting so she was hugging the pillow to herself, April somehow blocks out her fears and starts spilling what she knew...for a few seconds, that is.

"Well, first, I thought they were made to clean up the city's rat problem. But, I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said-Oh no. I'm talking to it...!"

Leonardo asks,

"What?"

"I'm talking to it, to you! Okay, April: you are talking to four giant, three-fingered turtles, (glances at Shiori) and one teenage girl. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming..."

The redhead forms a somewhat calm but hysterical smile on her face.

"So everything's, ooookay. Hello."

Shiori mutters with a nervous smile beside her brother wielding the double kantana,

"Ooh dear," while he replies uncertainly,

"Uh, hello, April. How are, you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fi~ne. Everything's absolutely great!"

She starts giggling very nervously, but stops short when Splinter arrives and steps forward to the woman.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions..."

"...You're, you're a-!...Uuuuh..."

And for the second time in these last several hours, Miss April O'Neil faints...  
Leonardo holds his head in his hands in a somewhat panicked exasperation, while Donatello comments with a wry frown to their father,

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter...Now what'll we do?"

"Um, if I may make a suggestion?"

Eyes focus on Shiori, who smiles gently and says,

"She'll probably have an easier time and less chance of a heart attack if we started with her just talking to me. Having all of us for her eyes at once is a little too overwhelming for her imagination to handle right now, especially since she just narrowly escaped getting eaten alive by killer robots."

The anthropomorphic turtles and rat all hm in thought...before nodding in agreement to the plan.

"Good point."

"Alright." "Sounds good to me."

"We shall leave this affair to you for the time being, my daughter."

The girl with honey irises smiles a bit bigger, while Michelangelo walks over to the table a distance behind the couch to grab his walkman and lay back in a lawn chair to listen to some tunes.

"In that case, somebody get me when Yori gives the green light."

...

Moving to the streets above, around the same time that was going on, we zoom in on one of Manhattan's local banks on what the citizens visiting would consider another typical weekday...which was about to be interrupted by a force of very unusual robbers.

A man steps up to an available bank teller to present his deposit, when suddenly, the sound of heavy metal-based footfalls began echoing from behind the main bank vault!

"Huh?" "Uh?"

The room begins shaking from the momentum, and another woman paying a visit cries out,

"Wha-What is that?!"

Panicking, the visiting customers and workers began scrambling for cover, thinking this was a shake-up from mother nature...But, zooming within the large vault of bank boxes, we would witness the real cause of the rumbling crashing upward through the floor, revealed as none other than the Mousers! And while he couldn't necessarily see the robots in the security camera footage, the head of the bank was able to make out their many glowing yellow irises through the dust cloud.

"What in the world?!"

He then caught a brief glimpse of one Mouser before it devoured the camera...

And just what were they doing inside the bank? Stealing its contents, of course, for their creator Doctor Baxter Stockman, who was watching from his own monitor within his company building.

"Heheheheh. These security measures are pitiful, an insult! Nothing can stand in the way of my consummate genius."

Turning back to the bank, the alarm had sent a signal for the police to be dispatched, and two officers rush inside after dodging the frightened customers who fled the building. The head would rush to meet them, directing them to the large vault:

"This way, please! Something's happening in the vault!"

They head over to the round entrance door, and he punches in the security code...The door creaks open, but the inside offers up a troubling sight.

"Hah!" "Uh!"

"Huah!"

The Mousers were already gone, getting their fill of valuables and money while leaving messy piles behind in front of the violated security boxes...

Small Time Skip, Shiori's POV

After asking Leo if he could make some tea to help calm April's nerves, I'd politely send my family away from the living room for a bit so it could just be me and her when she stirred back to reality again.

 _I'm not sure exactly how I'm gonna do this, though._

 _My friends were a bit easier to coax 'cause they felt if I trusted my bros and sensei, so could they._

 _...Meanwhile, this woman represents a good majority to how any topside New Yorker would react to five upright-walking mutants: panic, followed by denial, then a slight case of hysteria._

Sighing, I reside to just winging it, and reach out to gently shake the redhead's shoulder.

"...Hello? April?"

"Mmm...h-hm?"

Her bottle green eyes blink awake, and she gasps a bit when she sees me, but not quite as dramatically when her focus locked on my brothers.

"It's you again...!"

Holding up a calming hand like I did before Mikey blew it with his too-soon-excited hello, I chide,

"Easy...I know you're more than likely still freaking out over, recent events, but I need you to take a deep breath and hear me out. I promise that no one's gonna hurt you, (slightly wry smile) and that my family's, um, far-from-normal appearances are much easier to understand than you may be thinking."

"S-So then...those giant turtles, and, that rat...They're real?"

"As real as real can be. But they're really kind, trust me. I mean, if they weren't, do you think I'd be here defending them right now?"

She seemed to give that question a bit of thought...before shaking her head and muttering,

"I, guess not," as I moved to sit beside her on the couch, she shifting to a slightly more comfortable position.

"...But then, who, are they exactly, and who are you for that matter?"

"Oh! Heh, right, my bad. Kind-a rude that I know your name but you can't say similar, isn't it?...Ahem, my name is Shiori, last name Hamato."

"Shiori...Weird, I feel like I've heard that name before, in the newspaper...?"

 _Hm, she must've read that headline about the fire..._

"...Think back to six years ago."

April does so...and a minute later, an expression of realization spreads onto her face.

"Ah! The Lady Liberty Orphanage Blaze!...But then...that would mean..."

Her bottle green eyes shift back on me with a sad sympathy reflected near her pupils, and I smile sadly with a nod.

"Yeah...I'm one of the few lives that barely escaped being burned alive, along with my four best friends who live elsewhere in the city."

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

Shaking my head, I reassure a bit quietly,

"Nah, it's cool. You didn't know...In fact, very few outside my circle of loved ones know that I'm technically not dead, like, maybe one or two old neighbours who lived where the orphanage once stood?...In the eyes of child services and the police, mind you, I'm 'Missing, Presumed Dead'."

"And, you've never thought to fix that?"

Frowning, I counter,

"And risk getting thrown into the foster care system? No thank you...I've made a good life for myself without any interference from people who don't have faith in orphans, and found a family who loves and cares about me."

I form a new, soft upturn of mouth, mumbling,

"That's all I need..."

"I see...And, when did you meet your, family?"

 _Humph, a curious one, are we? Heh, must be a magnet for trouble..._

I wasn't annoyed by her questions, of course. If she was becoming comfortable with asking about my life, then her anxieties against my brothers and father must be slowly dying down to allow a few indirect questions regarding them. All I had to do was answer in my own honest way, and show her that she's got nothing to worry about.

"About a few weeks after the orphanage was, burned down, and no, neither I nor my friends have figured out who done it...not yet, at least. Anyway, I had spent that time with one of my friends who I escaped with, Ortensia, weaving between the shadows of alleys, sometimes the sewers, avoiding the public eye out of having my life being controlled again."

"That must have been really lonely..."

"It was, 'specially after I lost contact with Ori after the first half of those weeks during a freak storm...I thought the world had given up on me..."

My stare into nothing became a bit more nostalgic, contrasting the old child innocence in my smile as I went into the next part of my little story share.

"But the world has this funny little quirk of proving you wrong in the most surprising of ways...It certainly did for me come close to a fortnight later after I got separated from Ortensia. It was during an afternoon, and I was (believe it or not) resting in the sewers after narrowly dodging this mean grocer for uh-eh, swiping one of his oranges out of desperation related to my stomach."

I see a bit of amusement twitch in April's lips, and I mutter with an awkward cough and slightly guilty smile,

"Yeah, the one and only time I actually sunk as low as stealing..."

"Mm, it's not an uncommon thing here in New York, unfortunately."

"Right...Anyway, after practically sucking back the fruit like a little vacuum cleaner, I curled up and began nodding off into yet another uneasy nap, with a few fresh tears dusting my eyelashes over what I had become, sad and sorry for myself, while also angry at society for allowing something like this happen to today's youth...And it was just before I could fall asleep completely, a young boy's voice suddenly asks me from only a foot or two away, 'Hey...You okay?'. Now, even back then, I was smart enough to know that our more common sewer rats didn't speak English."

The two of us laugh a little at the thought...

"And that voice sounded just a bit too young and clean to have been a crazy homeless man. Curiousity getting the better of me, I looked up...and would find myself staring into four pairs of eyes covered by multicoloured bandana masks, belonging to a quartet of anthropomorphic turtle kids."

April quirks up a brow and asks in a touch of disbelief,

"And, you weren't scared?"

"Not at all. Startled, maybe, but once that wore off...I found myself smiling in awe at seeing four turtles the same size as me. It was like this, strange ray of sunshine that came breaking through those nasty clouds that have been hovering over me since my home was destroyed."

"What about the um, giant rat?"

"Heh, sensei? Mm, I was a little intimidated by him initially, but not in a bad way. More like a 'toddler caught with their hand in the cookie jar' fashion."

Now that definitely got her laughing, and I while I too was giggling, I could've sworn I heard a few distant chuckles coming from other ends of the lair...

"Heheh, anyway, after hearing out what had happened to me, and how determined I was to not go back into child services, sensei decided to adopt me as his own...And it's been history ever since."

I give April a moment to let it all sink in...

"Wow...I, almost want to call you on your bluff, but, I really don't sense any doubt in your story."

"Glad to hear that your rational side is becoming less of a square."

"Heh, right...So when did you reconnect with your friends back above, and, have they met your family?"

"Mm, I believe it was about three months after settling into my new home with sensei and my brothers, when I went on a special expedition with the former for supplies topside that my friends and I found eachother again. They wouldn't meet the whole until much later..."

Flashback

 _I remember, we had just exited from a manhole cover into one of the alleys that had more quiet foot traffic, which meant less chance of any pedestrians accidentally seeing us. He wasn't sure about taking me along at first, but decided that it would be good for me to have comfort in both the above and underground environments, incase that come worst case, I had to be the 'sole breadwinner' for a day._

 _"Now remember, my daughter: stay close and mind the noise you make as we search."_

 _"Mhm, 'kay, Dad."_

 _Taking different ends of the alley, we started picking around the less trashy piles left behind by careless hands for anything that could still be, ya know, useful...Hardly twenty minutes had passed, when suddenly,_

 _"...Shiori?!"_

 _"Shiori! Is that you?!"_

 _I stiffened on alert, as did sensei, who quickly ducked into the shadows of the brick walls near the end of the alley...I meanwhile, couldn't move an inch, frozen by those very familiar voices._

 ** _...Talon? Ariana?_**

 _"Oh my gosh, Shiori, it's us!"  
_

 _Ori's cheery voice was what snapped me out of it, and I would spin on my heel to where the street began, only to find myself staring into a different quartet of irises that were just as doe-eyed as I must have been.  
_

 _...We could only stare with our voices caught in our throats, until my friends broke the silence and rushed over to envelop me in a very happy group hug. I would join in shortly after, laughing and smiling big over seeing my best friends again._

 _"Guys! You're all okay! You made it!"_

 _"So did you, kid! Great!"_

 _"Shiori, where have you been?!"_

 _"We've been so worried!" "How dare you give us heart attacks!"_

 _After pleading them to calm down, I gave them a quick explanation of what had happened since Ori and I were last together..._

 _"Really? You got adopted? Cool!...But, who's the lucky dad and these new brothers?"  
_

 _"Can we meet them?"_

 _"...Uhm, I'm not sure. Dad's a little, self-conscious about his appearance as well as my brothers. It's kind-a complicated to explain..."_

 _I wasn't prepared for these questions from Talon or Ori in the least, and didn't how to respond properly..._

 _But sensei did._

 _"...My family name is Hamato, but that is all I am willing to share at this time."_

 _My friends and I peer back to the end of the alleyway, where his silhouette would be found, not in full, but enough for even the dumbest person to know that someone was there._

 _"...Oh. Okay...May I ask why, sir?"_

 _"It has to do with matters that cannot be explained so simply, young man. My sons and I...We are not like the regular folk."_

 _I was a little worried my friends wouldn't take to that vague answer very well, Shun especially since he can be rather suspicious of things like that...But Talon seemed to be okay with sensei's reply, even understanding._

 _"I see. (Small smile) Well, Mister Hamato, it looks like you've been taking good care of Shiori, so I have no reason to call out on ill will. I'm sorry you're a little cautious about meeting people face-to-face, but...I hope we can resolve some of that, dare I say, anxiety, in the coming future, if you're up for it that is."_

 _...Now that was something sensei didn't expect. I think he was actually a little worried about me leaving the family so soon, and for one of my friends to offer a hand of friendship? What a way to throw him off for a good couple minutes...But once his composure did return...he nodded._

End of Flashback, April's POV

"Both our parties would part shortly after, but not without me getting the address for my friend's new place...And come about a week and two days later, we would all get together in a part of the sewers near the old subway sections no one goes to anymore. Heh, your reaction was actually a bit similar to Ari's, only less screaming and more falling on her butt backwards in surprise."

I laughed slightly in embarrassment from that description Shiori characterized, this sweet young woman with black beach waved hair held under a white bandana with a black paisley pattern like a headband, warm beige skin, pretty honey-coloured eyes, and wearing a rather typical tomboyish outfit of bright red jeans, a black cropped turtleneck sweater with a Ying and Yang necklace resting overtop, and a pair of black and white converse shoes, All Stars to be exact.

Her soft tone and positive aura helped me release a more calm breath through my nose, a new wave of amazement filling me over this normal-looking teenager being adopted into a family of mutated animals and knows the martial arts.

 _Incredible...Now I feel a little silly for being such a Nervous Nellie._

 _I mean, if this girl can take in four big talking turtles and an equally large talking rat with a smile and wave, why can't I?_

 _...Besides, between here and becoming Mouser fodder, the former sounds way safer._

"So, I think we've gabbed on enough about my life story...Do you think we can get back to real time and try a more formal introduction with everyone else? I'm more than sure sensei and my brothers would like to hear what you have to offer regarding the Mousers and Stockman."

 _Oh, that's right..._

I guess she saw a little of my nerves returning, which she'd respond to with another of her gentle smiles while taking one of my hands into hers.

"I can stay here beside you if that'll help. Plus, the tea that I asked Leo to make should be done steeping."

 _Tea, huh? One of the best words I've heard today..._

Taking a deep breath, I slowly nod and reply a bit more confidently than my heart felt,

"Thank you...and, I think I'm ready to try, erm, talking to them again."

"Great! I'll call them over."

Shiori pivots herself around and calls over the top of the couch,

"Okay, sensei, guys! April says she's ready for a group chat; you can come back now!"

I hear a chorus of 'Coming!' shout back from both near and far parts of this place, followed by the sound of footfalls slowly approaching.

 _Alright...here we go again. Deep breaths, April, deep breaths..._

The first ones to arrive were three of the giant turtles and the large rat, the latter settling into a chair moved in front of Shiori and me, while two of the former stood on either side, and another settled on the couch armrest on my left. Now that I wasn't playing the denial card, I could actually get a better visual of what these strange, people, looked like.

The turtles all shared similar features, they being light lime green shells with yellow plastrons, and wore their own sets of brown knee and elbow pads matching their wrist bands and sash belts. It would be their skin tones, bandana masks and um, weapons that made them their own persons. The one on the rat's left wore a blue mask that matched the hilts of his double katanas, his skin being a pear green, while the turtle on the right had dark emerald skin, and dubbed a mask as red as the hilts of his double sai. That left the turtle sitting closest to me, he having a dark-yellow olive green complexion, and wore a purple mask that was close to the same shade as my crop top, a bō staff strapped behind him over his shell.

...As for the rat, he pretty much looked like the larger version of the common rodent, right down to his slate grey fur, black eyes and long pink tail. What gave him a more human quality was his brown monk robes, tied together with a black sash belt around his waist that matched the bordering.

 _Hmm...You know, now that I'm not freaking out...they really don't seem that scary..._

 _Maybe a bit imposing..._

"Oh, we're one short. Raph, could you please nudge Mikey?"

The turtle in red nods at Shiori with a,

"Yeah, I'll get 'im," before walking over to that table a distance behind the couch...

"Here."

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the turtle with the two long swords suddenly steps over to present me with a Japanese-style mug of tea.

"Oh. Um, thank you."

He only nods before stepping back over to where he was before, just as I hear 'Raph' stir 'Mikey' to attention.

"Hey. (Tap tap) Hey, earth to Mikey."

"Ooow. What?"

"She woke up. She's chatted with Shiori for a bit and now sis says it's okay to do a, 'group chat', to use her words."

"Awesomely radical, dude!"

"Huh, you keep talkin' like that, she's gonna pass out again."

"Heeey!"

Shiori giggles silently behind a fist, and I found myself smiling amusingly as I sipped some of the offered tea.

 _They do sound alot like your typical brothers..._

I'd be pulled out of my thoughts again as the fourth turtle finally joins us, he I now observe to have fern green skin and wore an orange bandana mask that matched the grips of his nunchaku. His smile and tone were less loud than earlier:

"Sooo. You okay now?"

"Yes, thanks. Your, sister, is a really good calming agent...which is why I've decided that this is either a very long dream I keep, not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

Glancing at Shiori, I add to myself,

 _Though I'm starting to lean towards the latter after hearing more about that terrible tragedy from six years ago..._

The rat would speak next:

"Young woman. We have something most important to discuss."

"What?"

"Placing a select few humans aside, we have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. (Looks over the others) You have placed us all in great danger."

 _Oh my...Shiori wasn't kidding: he truly is that concerned about being exposed to humanity's eyes..._

 _But on the other hand, I can't really blame him. I mean, look at how I reacted._

The turtle in blue then says in defense,

"But, Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her."

The one Shiori called Raph adds to the argument:

"Yeah, aren't you always teachin' us t' do the right thing?"

"As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways of, 'doing the right thing'."

The rat, Master Splinter, looks down with a sigh expelled with a formed worry brow.

"But there is no going back. (Looks at me) I'm afraid we find ourselves at, (bows) your mercy."

...I felt so bad for him and his family, having to be that careful of who could meet them, which compelled me to assure him that I would keep my knowledge quiet.

"Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, heh, who would believe me?"

The turtle wearing the purple bandana comments,

"She's got a point," and the one called Mikey jokes while flexing his arms,

"Yeah! We're un-beli-vable!"

Raph was obviously annoyed, asking sarcastically,

"Geez, where's your off switch?"

Fighting the urge to laugh again, I hold a hand over my heart and say sincerely to Master Splinter,

"Seriously. I promise."

Moving to a stand, he walks over so he was kneeling in front of me, his black-brown (or full-black; kind-a hard to tell) irises boring into my green, probably searching for any signs of deceit. I followed by reflecting only my honesty and new compassion for he and his family, hoping it would be enough to convince him to trust me...

"I believe you."

I smile a bit inside and out, just as the turtle with the double katana comes to kneel beside his, father.

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? 'How to sense the truth'?"

"No...This is called 'Trusting your Gut'."

Shiori would have another quiet giggle fit, while I felt my cat-like curiousity spike again.

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people, uh, turtles, whatever? Your-em, daughter didn't really elaborate on that."

She'd chime in,

"I would have, but it seemed more appropriate that the sources explain for themselves...Sensei?"

He nods, before beginning his tale.

"I, have memories. Memories of when I used to be what you would call, normal...I remember, a day that started like any other, but ended with changing the course of many lives...I witnessed, an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles...An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck..."

 _Hm...I think I remember an old headline from more than a decade ago that spoke of something like that._

 _'Teenage boy saves an elder from out-of-control truck'...?_

"As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back...It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies..."

 _An ooze...That must have been what caused them to mutate._

"I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can...I took them to my burrow, and the next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It had changed me also, making me larger, and more intelligent...They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so...different..."

 _That is true...and yet..._

Glancing sideways at the only other human in the room besides myself, I quirk mentally,

 _There's always an exception to any rule._

"I was amazed by their dexterity...But even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day: they actually spoke, my name."

I saw a flash of a father's proud smile on his face, so I knew that while he may have been shocked, it was a milestone moment for he and his sons.

"Soon, they all were speaking...Intelligence, soon fell after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them Ninjitsu, the secret Arts of Stealth and Power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on the Renaissance Arts that I fished out of the storm drains, I chose names for them."

He gestures a hand to each turtle, starting with the one wearing the blue mask.

"Leonardo."

Then the turtle in purple.

"Donatello."

Next, the one who also went by Raph.

"Raphael."

And last but not least, Mikey, or,

"Michelangelo. Together, they are..."

The four move into the space between the couch and chair to do a group high-five (or I guess I should say, high-three), exclaiming,

"Turtles forever!"

The fourth-named turtle then walked over so he was leaning casually against the corner of the couch on my left, quirking,

"Or, something like that, that we all yell at once."

Raphael would then interject as he sat on Shiori's right,

"First rule: ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

She would elbow him with a light smile-glare, just as Master Splinter finishes up the tale, his eyes peering over at the former.

"We would soon gain one more member of our family nine years later, when we found her near where our first home used to be. (Looks back to me) I trust she has already conveyed that piece of the tale to you?"

"Uh, yes...and if I may ask, what made you decide to adopt her?"

"...The fact that she was unafraid either my sons or myself, made her a special child. I also sensed, a great potential in her for the Art of Ninjitsu, after hearing about how cleverly she had been able to avoid the public eye, like a small shadow...Heh, not to mention, my sons became attached to Shiori rather quickly, loving the idea of having their own sister."

Said four mutant turtles formed sheepish expressions and dare I say, blushed slightly, making them seem much like the kids they really are. It made me gush a little inside from how sweet they looked...and yet backtracking, I couldn't help but feel their father was hiding a more, serious answer in why he took Shiori in...

"And that, is our story."

Choosing to leave that light spark of suspicion alone, I instead ask as he approaches me again,

"...Alright...Just one more question: how did you know the Martial Arts?"

"That is a story, for another time."

 _...Hum, fair enough._

No POV

With the air between the Hamato Family and Miss O'Neil clear, attention would quickly shift back to what brought both parties together in the first place, when Michelangelo suddenly calls everyone from in front of the large entertainment system.

"Hey, guys: look at this!"

The other six bodies crowd over to look at the TV screen above the large one center, watching as a fresh news report came on with the focus on that bank that had been robbed recently by some very familiar metal troublemakers.

"And the police are completely baffled by the sudden bank robbing boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information, the police urges you to call the Crimestopper's Hotline."

A camcorder zooms in on a set of 'strange' footprints that all sets of eyes would recognize...

"Sooo, anybody wanna take a wild guess to what did this?"

April steps forward to the television, gathering up all the facts she's come to learn these last several hours before settling on her conclusion.

"This must have been what I heard Doctor Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

Raphael asks her,

"Whadda ya know abou' this Stockman guy?"

"Oh he's a genius. He's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me! Luckily, I ran into you guys."

Shiori mutters while shaking her head with a bitter frown,

"What a horrible man. I'm so sorry you got put through that, April."

"(Sad smile) It's fine. I'm more glad to be alive if anything."

Leonardo then comments on the wrong he and his family were dealt.

" _He_ destroyed our old lair."

"Must have been one of his Mouser test runs..."

Michelangelo and Donatello pipe in,

"But, that was our home."

"Now he's graduated to banks!"

Raphael would propose an action plan:

"Then what're we waitin' for? (Twirls his sais) I say we shut down Mouser Central, (shing) _permanently_."

The turtle with the twin nunchaku jokes with his own brand of sarcasm,

"I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?"

Shiori shakes her head at her brother in a much lighter sense than earlier, before pivoting her honey irises to April.

"I'm guessing that breaking into Stocktronics won't be an easy task?"

"Not in the least. The place is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech."

That wouldn't put a damper on Michelangelo's spirit, when he puts his arm around his brother wielding the bō staff and boasts with a grin,

"Tuh, bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon: the techno-turtle himself, Do~natello~! Take a bow, Don!"

Smiling modestly, said turtle chides back,

"Heh, aw cut it out."

Raphael would cut in with an impatient smile, anxious to get the party started.

"Can, we, go, please...?!"

His sister would eye him with a nervous smile and add,

"Uh, I think we better listen to him before steam starts comin' out of his ears, guys."

...

At the same time the group began formulating a plan of attack on the man responsible for their common misfortunes, the Mouser army Stockman created and programmed were just coming back from robbing that local bank, empty their stolen goods, before heading on the road again.

Watching them from the control box, the man with black flattop hair and chestnut skin grins in excitement that everything was going smoothly thus far.

"Excellent, excellent! (Wrings his hands) The world, as they say, is my oyster, and aren't the pearls lovely?"

(Beep, beep, beep, beep)

Fighting the urge to throw something, he's then forced to answer an incoming call on the monitor.

"What?"

(Blip)

 _"Doctor Stockman."_

Settling into a swivel chair, Baxter says with a clipped tone,

"Make it quick. I'm very busy."

The caller, he being that mysterious man with the cold brown irises and Japanese-style garments, does not waste time.

 _"I am calling to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain, and that you are on schedule."_

"I will not stand for anymore of this idiotic interrogation! I've advanced the Mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested. Can you grasp that _simple_ concept?"

 _"Do not presume too much, Doctor Stockman. The price for failure will be quite...extreme."_

The conversation ends there, and Baxter clicks the chat off while muttering,

"Imbecile," with an aggravated shake of his fist...

Time Skip

Moving into the late evening, we now zoom within the underground sewer line that ran underneath the Stocktronic Building, where April was leading the five ninja teens to, specifically, one of the hidden entrances near the one she escaped through several hours prior...

The redhead then stops and holds a hand up to the others signaling the same, Donatello following it with a shush, due to a new security alarm that had been set up. Ducking underneath it, April moves to one side of the detector before flipping it open so she and the turtle could get to work disabling it.

"Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?"

Shiori whispers back to Michelangelo with her own wry smile,

"Maybe he's a firm believer in that old redhead stereotype and thinks April's comin' back to beat 'im to a pulp."

They both stifle a few chuckles and giggles, and Raph glares at them lightly for joking around.

"Will you two shut it?"

"We're just sayin'." "Have a sense of humour, Raph."

Donatello quietly chides over his shoulder only half as annoyed as the turtle with the red mask,

"Could April and I have some quiet? This is delicate work."

Michelangelo sarcastically comments,

"Oooo, April and I! This is delicate work! Gimme a break..."

Eventually, the group was able to bypass the electrical security measures and sneak into the building, using the air ducts to crawl their way to the main laboratory floor...After two of the guards walk by, Raphael opens the ventilation cover for him and April up front.

"Is this the place?"

She nods and points to the door right across from their position.

"There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in, and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you to Doctor Stockman's main lab."

Not missing this opportunity for his brand of joking, Raph jabs a thumb over his shoulder to his Michelangelo and Shiori while commenting,

"Don't look now, we already got a blank spot and his sidekick right here."

"Hey!" "Watch it, bro!"

Ignoring them, the turtle with dark emerald skin flips down to the hallway floor before turning around to help April down, then sneak over to carefully pick the door lock using the tip of one of his sais...A few clicks later, they were in, and the redhead with bottle green eyes hurries over to the computer to begin hacking into the security system.

(Click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click...)

"Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten second intervals, so you've got to keep moving."

Leo replies,

"We'll be right back."

She turns to wish him and others luck, only to find the teens already gone!

"(...Blink) Hey, these guys are good."

The turtles and one human girl speed silently down the halls right for the largest doors that led into the main laboratory...

(Slide...)

They wander inside, weapons out at ready for whatever could jump out at them...

"This is too quiet."

"...Uh, guys? My turtle sense is tingling...!"

Just as Leonardo and Michelangelo make those comments, the double doors slam shut!  
Stiffening on alert, Shiori then spots movement from the control panel box.

"Up there."

...The lights are turned on, revealing Doctor Baxter Stockman, and you can easily imagine how bristled he was to find trespassers in his sanctuary, again.

"Intruders?! Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing! _Not even your lives..._ "

Yet, some of his anger would be replaced by sheer befuddlement, when he gets a better gander at the odd shapes the infrared monitor was offering.

"What on earth are you...?!"

...Humming with a newly-forming grin of curiousity, he activates several laser cannons to aim at the five teens.

"I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out..."

(...Pow)

As soon as the first shots were fired, the small group would scramble out of the way in a series of flips, somersaults and jumps to avoid getting fried...

One of their group wasn't quite as lucky.

(Pow-sizz)

"Agh!"

Shiori may have dodged the bulk of that laser blast, but she still got her left arm singed, evaporating a portion of her turtleneck sweater sleeve and leaving an angry-looking burn mark in place. Clutching her appendage with a whimpered wince, the girl hurries behind the pillar where her brother Leonardo was hiding at, he becoming immediately concerned when he saw the small tears of pain in her corners of her honey-coloured orbs.

"Shiori! Are you okay?!"

"(Sniff) Y-Yeah, I just got grazed...b-but it really hurts...!"

"Can you still fight?"

"I...I think so; just need a minute to breathe."

The girl with black beach waves and silver roots would have a momentary distraction when she spots Raphael running past their position while trying to avoid getting precision-cut.

"Raph!"

Readying his katana blades, Leonardo says to her,

"Stay here, sis; I got it."

"Okay..."

He then rushes out while calling,

"Raph, heads up," and uses his swords to deflect the next laser blast back to its source, destroying the cannon!

"...Thanks."

"No prob."

Meanwhile, Donatello uses his bō staff to pole-vault himself upward onto another cannon, and uses it to destroy two other ones! His brothers cheer his efforts, and he rips out the main wiring to cause the cannon to self-destruct after he bails back down to ground level. Shiori chooses this moment to come out of hiding, congratulating his success.

"Alright, Don!"

"Uh! Shiori, your arm...!"

"I'll be fine, bro; I just got grazed by one of the lasers. Mph, it's, started to move into a throb..."

He nods uncertainly, before they both move with their other three brothers towards Stockman's position, who was flabbergasted by their skills.

"Im-possible...!"

He tries to blast them down with another laser cannon via joystick control, but this time, the five teen ninja were better prepared. Raphael takes the initiative by front-flipping all the way to the bottom of the control box, then signaling the turtle with the fern green skin tone to run towards him.

"Mikey! Slingshot!"

Scrambling up from the loading area for the Mousers, Michelangelo speeds over to his brother before getting propelled upwards, landing right on the edge of the window in front of Stockman! The scientist gasps and fumbles backwards in shock, giving the turtle clearance to break the glass with the blunt end of his nunchaku. Leonardo would hop up with assistance from Raphael next, moving to stand beside Michelangelo while pointing one of his katanas the human male's way.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!"

His brother asks with a complimentary smile,

"You've been practicin' that?"

"(Smile) You like it?"

By that point, the other two turtles and Shiori had climbed inside through the window, leaving Stockman to stare at them all in a frazzled manner.

"What, are you?!"

The elevator door behind him opens, revealing April.

"They're with me."

"April! You're alive...!?"

"And kicking. I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Doctor Stockman."

In response, the man quickly pushes a button just as Shiori grabs him and shoves his front against another section of the control panel, twisting his arms behind his back and pinning them by the wrists.

"Agh!"

"You're already in enough trouble for those robots and lasers, you creep!"

He grits out a smug smile and jeers back over his shoulder,

"Ha! Too late! I've recalled the latest Mouser horde from their mission! They'll be here any second! _They'll tear you to pieces...!_ "

Leonardo calls on April, and she hurries to the main computer to try and stop the command.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!" Donatello offers his aid:

"I'll help."

But their common enemy spits at their futility.

"You're doomed. _Listen..._ "

...Down below, a set of the double doors leading to the sewers opens, and the army of Mousers come marching in, heading right for the control box! Watching them approach, Leonardo mutters,

"April...Now's the time...!"

"...Ugh, the system isn't responding!"

Seeing that most of the group were becoming distracted by his returning creations, Stockman chose this moment to break free from Shiori's grip, shoving her harshly to the ground before hurrying towards the elevator!

"Ah! Hey!"

"You should never had matched wits with me."

Michelangelo exclaims as he tries and fails to stop the man,

"He's getting away!"

Raphael chides bitterly,

"Let 'im go. We've got bigger problems..."

By that, he of course means the robot army that had climbed up the walls from outside and smashed their way into the walkway, motioning towards the rag-tag group to trap them at the control box...Raphael and Michelangelo comment respectively,

"At least we'll go out fightin'."

"Actually, I don't wanna go out at all...!"

April and Donatello scramble their fingers across the keyboards:

"It's not working!"

"Keep trying!"

The girl with honey irises pulls out her tonfas and glares hard at a section of the Mousers, one of which snapping its jaws at her in return.

"Eep!"

She shifts herself closer to her brother wielding the nunchaku, as Raph says with a bitter smile,

"This is it. It's been fun, guys!"

"Even me, Raph?"

"Even you, Mikey...especially you."

...Thankfully, those would not become famous last words. It took another minute, but April was able to hack her way into the robotics controls, and found a way to freeze the Mousers in their tracks!

...

...

Leonardo does a quick test with the tip of his katana to be absolutely sure, and when there's no movement after the 'clang clang', he and the other teens would cheer happily that the danger had passed. Donatello goes as far as complimenting the redhead's skills:

"Good job, April! I've never seen anything like that before!"

...However, just as Mikey jeers at one of the Mousers while holding it up, April calls their attention to inform them that they weren't completely out of the woods yet.

"Uh, guys...guys! I wasn't able to shut them down."

"They look pretty shut down to me."

Shiori thought the opposite of her brother, when she noticed the eyes of the robots were glowing red, not yellow.

"...Uuuuh, April...did you do, what I think you did...?"

"Yes. The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence."

At that, the jaws of the Mousers began to seep out smoky steam and blare out a very loud warning alarm! Dropping the one in his hand, Michelangelo exclaims,

"In other words...let's get outta here!"

No one needed to be told twice, and they all scrambled to jump down out the broken window, with Leonardo and Raphael wrapping their arms around Shiori's shoulders to help her propel downward safely, while Donatello carried April down bridal-style, before they all sprinted for the exit...

(Blaaaang, blaaaang, blaaaang, blaaaang, blaaaang...BOOM)

All of the Mousers explode, the impact sending flaming debris to spread all over the laboratory...! By this time, our villain of the evening, Doctor Baxter Stockman, had managed to get far enough away from the area that he was sure he wouldn't be followed.

"Hehaha, I got them; I got them all!"

But his moment of supposed victory was interrupted, when he suddenly bumps hard into a larger body.

"Oof!"

The chestnut-complexioned male falls on his behind, and casts his brown irises upward to see who got in his way. They would be another man much taller than he, sporting a large, bulked body, long blond hair tied back into a thin ponytail that hung over his left shoulder, dark grey irises, and wore an outfit of full black that consisted of a v-neck sleeveless shirt showing off a Purple Dragon tattoo on his left arm while his right held that strange three-clawed foot symbol in dark red, slacks held up with a maroon belt, and heeled shoes. We also see that he has a claw scar on his left cheek, along with a single gold hoop piercing in that side's ear...

Baxter glares bitterly at the new face with only discontent and annoyance.

" _You_. What do you want, Hun?"

"Trouble, Doctor Stockman?"

Despite the rattling walls and pieces of the ceiling breaking off to dust the floor, the scientist tries to brush the situation while brushing himself off upon standing.

"Trouble? No, no! Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned."

The hulking blond wasn't fooled in the slightest, and proceeded to yank the shorter male up by their shirt and lab coat into his extremely strong grip.

"Perhaps you would like to explain this 'plan' to the master."

Knowing what that entailed, Baxter tries to struggle out of Hun's capture, futile though the attempts were as the latter began walking out like he was carrying a broomstick in his hand.

"Hrrnh, nrrrh, let me go, you brainless, muscle-bound idiot! Let me go! Let, me, go!"

Small Time Skip

"Alright, now just stay still, sis, and don't fidget. I need to place this hydrogel gauze precisely over the burn and not catch the adhesive on it."

"Okay, mph, Don..."

As soon as the four turtles and two young women returned home, the boys would fill Splinter in on the details of their success while Shiori and April went into the former female's room so the latter could help get her changed into a sleeveless shirt (a moss green tank top to be precise) without aggravating her injury too harshly, which thankfully turned out to be only a first degree burn.

Now, the teenage girl was sitting on the couch in an almost rigid fashion with her left arm held out perfectly straight for her brother to treat, while the other three turtles hovered nearby, and the redhead stood beside the chair-sitting Splinter with a new mug of tea in her hand, along with everyone else...

"There we are. I suggest not pulling on the muscle too much for the next couple days to avoid any aggravation."

Shiori nods while sighing quietly from the relieving cool from the gel pad on the bandage.

"That feels much better...(Sheepish smile) I'm guessing I'll be benched from the more rigid training for a while, sensei?"

A nod from the elder rat gave the girl her answer.

"Alright then...Thanks for dressing my burn, _Doctor Donnie_."

He and the other three turtles chuckle at her nickname, and he rises to his feet again while pecking a small brother-sister kiss to the top of her head.

"Anytime, _little sister_."

"Hey, you and the guys are only older than me by a few weeks; that doesn't count!"

Hopping down on to sit on Shiori's left, Mikey chides while nudging her shoulder playfully,

"Su~re it does! You're our _baby sister_ that we _big brothers_ gotta look after."

"Mikey, I swear on your shell, I'm gonna...!"

"You do what on my shell?!"

...There's a three-second pause of awkwardness, before the siblings all burst into laughter over how ridiculous those last two sentences came out, and April giggles quietly behind her hand while commenting to Master Splinter,

"Oh wow...Your children are really quite close to one another, if I may say, Master Splinter."

Forming his own smile, the gray-furred rat replies in his own humour while gazing at the teens with a father's love reflected in his black-brown irises,

"Yes, they are...Though they've only shared six years altogether, they've forged a very strong bond."

 _A bond of love, and care..._

"And the authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics Building and the sudden disappearance of Doctor Baxter Stockman..."

Focusing his eyes back on April in accordance to the latest news report blurb, Splinter then asks the woman,

"What will you do now, Miss O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job."

Forming a frown of uncertainty, she replies,

"I'm, not exactly sure..."

Donatello approaches and chides on behalf of his siblings,

"We'll help you get back on your feet," and his sister adds,

"Yeah, and I can even call up my friends topside to see if they know about any new job openings, ah-heh, after filling them in over what happened, of course..."

April smiles gratefully at the whole Hamato family:

"You guys...you've all been, well, great! And by guys, I guess I mean four big green talking turtles, their human sister with the pretty beach waves, (places a hand on Splinter's shoulder) and a giant talking rat."

Donatello proposes a toast:

"Here's to the new team!"

He, his siblings and April clink their tea glasses, and cheer excitedly over their new friendship...

By this point, Doctor Baxter Stockman had been corralled to the headquarters of that his mysterious financial backer by Hun, and was smoothly - if desperately on the inside - trying to explain the events that occurred tonight and how to go forward.

"So, as anyone fool can plainly see, the whole thing was-uh, minor setback. With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work, ooh, Monday morning."

While this may have pacified a more softhearted individual, this man with the cold brown irises was not one of them, rising to his feet after placing a two-bladed, modern-style tekkō-kagi (or hand claw) on his left appendage to hold outward in a threatening manner.

"You must pay the price for failure, _Doctor Stockman_."

Hun took that as the signal to drag the scientist out of the room to where the latter would be, punished, much to his dismay.

"No...! Where are you taking me?! You'll regret this! Nrrgh, nooo!"

...

Once they were gone, the male running the place would turn his attention to another soul approaching from another entrance, they being a bald man wearing a rather tech-heavy uniform right down to the headgear, and that same three-clawed symbol printed where his heart would rest. Kneeling, the strange technician says,

"We have the image you requested, master."

He then clicks down a projection screen just as another one comes walking in, rolling a projector cart holding a single, battered Mouser's head to broadcast an image for their boss to see...

"So, the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded..."

And the captured snapshot...was a thermal screenshot of the five teenage ninja in battle poses!

"These are the ones, responsible...!"

Leaping forward, the man slashes the projection screen to thick strips of ribbon, the tekkō-kagi gleaming dangerously in the dim candlelight.


	4. Therapy for Raging Hearts

_**"I guess you could call i' fate...but I've finally met somebody as angry as I am, and he was really makin' me mad."**_

 _A new, clear night comes to caress New York City's Manhattan, but while the hustle and bustle of the regular folk was as humdrum as it usually was, the air within one alley couldn't be filled with higher tension, courtesy of our familiar sai-wielding turtle who was prepping himself for a fight, against a man wearing a hockey goalie's mask and swinging out his own twin set of weapons, they being baseball bats._

 _ **"My name is Raphael, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about ta find out just how angry I can be!"**_

 _The males glare eachother down, white versus true sapphire...before Raphael lets out a warcry and takes the first charge!_

About an Hour and a Half Earlier...

(Whack)

"Huaah!"

Zooming within the Hamato Family Lair a couple days after its members met and befriended April O'Neil, we see the red bandana-masked turtle go flying into a stack of boxes, after getting his butt kicked by Michelangelo in a sparring exercise, he walking toward his brother while playfully wiping his hands in victory.

"Ha, nice fall, Raphael! Just com'on back if you want some more of that!"

Standing up and removing the box atop his head with a growl, Raphael grinds back,

"You've had it, Mikey!"

Unimpressed by the threat, the fern green-skinned turtle just blows on his fist...

"Bro or no, you've got t' go!"

The emerald green-complexioned turtle then tries to punch him in a leap, but Michelangelo just shifts to the side in a dodge, smug smirk still on his face.

"Hm~, good reverse punch."

A series of kicks follow, but were again easily outmaneuvered.

"Nice roundhouse kicks too, Raph."

"Hrrr-ah!"

It was around this time that Leonardo and Master Splinter come walking by the scene, stopping over at the section of the raised section bordering the training area where Shiori was sitting, she today wearing her hair free of its usual monochrome bandana, a maroon tank top under an off-shoulder dark blue long-sleeve top, grey sweatpants, and a pair of lilac/dark blue All-Star converse shoes.

She smiles up at them from her seat:

"Hi."

Leonardo greets her back:

"Hey, when'd you come back from your dance practice with your friends?"

"Half-hour ago. I told Mikey, buuut as you can see he's, (gestures a thumb) 'busy' at the moment."

"Yeah, so I notice...How long have they been at it?"

"Eum, think we're hittin' the ten-minute mark, so definitely one of their shorter quarrels."

Turning back to the action, the turtle with a temper as short as a dynamite fuse tries another punch, but would again fail, as commented jeeringly by his brother.

"Whoh-hoh, not a bad dragon punch either, but, you're just a little, too, slow!"

Michelangelo slaps Raphael to the side after dodging the drive of fist, adding in a further tease,

"Actually, much too slow!"

That was all the motivation the latter needed, and spinning around from his place next to a targeting area, he finally succeeds in landing a fist into his brother's plastron, knocking him all the way to the other side! The three other souls watching form worried expressions, when they realize Raphael was far from done, continuing his charge against Michelangelo, forcing the fern green turtle in the orange bandana mask to flip backwards to put a bit of distance between he and his brother...

"You think you're better than me?!...Do you?!"

They lock hands and get into a shoving standoff as the addressed replies,

"No. You're just too cocky, _Raph_."

He then succeeds in sending the sai-wielding terrapin to go crashing into a small table and chair set, causing Shiori - whom had moved with Leonardo, Master Splinter and the joining Donatello to stand near the stairs leading down to the lower area - to cringe.

 _There goes some more furniture..._

"Winner and still champion, Miche~langelo~!"

What the happily-boasting turtle didn't realize...was that his sore-losing brother had not declared the battle over, as evident by the table leg now in his shaking hand.

"N-No...No. You... _yoooou_...!"

Seeing the higher-than-usual rage in her brother's facial features, the girl with honey-coloured orbs felt her heart leap into her throat in a call for counteraction.

 _Oh no!_

Grabbing out her tonfas, she runs over just as Raphael leaps forward...

(CLACK)

A collective gasp runs through the room shortly after wood meets metal, Shiori now caught in a deadlock with her brother, using her weapons as arm guards to hold back the table leg!

"Raphael, stop, please; you're not acting like yourself!"

Too blinded by his anger to fully register his sister's scared and desperate expression, the turtle wouldn't be able to stop himself from responding with the following rash reaction.

"Stay outta this, Shiori!"

(Swipe, WHACK)

"UH!"

After shoving the tonfas away, Raphael swung the table leg hard against Shiori's left side between her twelfth rib and hip, sending her to collide with the ground just as harshly!

...

...

The room fell completely silent with shock, for out of all the times he's gotten into a fight with his siblings, Hamato Raphael had never hit his sister so brashly without warning...Once the first wave of surprise died down, and whimpers of pain began to sound from the girl, everyone took immediate action, Leonardo taking the initiative to scold his brother for their behaviour.

"Raphael, have you lost your mind?!"

Donatello meanwhile had knelt down by his sister to check up on her.

"You okay, Yori? What were you thinking, Raph?!"

Said turtle had settled into breathing heavily, feeling his rage wear down, especially after he sees the teary honey orbs of his unintended victim look up at him, the owner trembling with fear and hurt.

"(Sniff) R-Raph...?"

"Uh...!...I...S-Shiori."

He drops the blunt object in his hand without a second thought, his body flooding with shame and regret over what he had done.

"S-Sis, guys, I...!"

He places a three-digit hand to the side of his face while fighting the urge to hyperventilate, as Splinter walks over to address the issue at hand.

"Ah, my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within...Raphael, a true warrior finds balance, in all things."

"...Master Splinter, I...I-I-I, I-I gotta get some air...!"

The turtle then takes off from the lair, suddenly feeling way too claustrophobic by his emotional problems, leaving his family to watch him go with concern, Shiori's being the highest.

 _...Brother..._

Raphael's POV

I couldn't stay down there; I had to get out of the lair, clear my head...

But that image of Shiori's tear-stained face...it wouldn't leave my eyes no matter how many rooftops I climbed and jumped from.

 _I...I can't believe it...My own sister. I raised a hand to my own sister...!_

 _What was I thinking; what was she thinking?! She knows better than to get in-No..._

 _No, she was just tryin' to help, stop me from doin' something unforgivable to Mikey_ _...But I wasn't listenin', and I hit her instead._

I stopped on one rooftop, suddenly feeling really insecure and sick to my stomach.

 _...Is she gonna hate me now, or, maybe be too scared to be in the same room with me anymore? Shell, that'd be even worse..._

 _Agh! Why?! Why did I have to-?!_

Letting out a loud growl, I shout as loud as I can for my words to echo,

"What is wrong with me?!"

 _Shiori...sis, I'm so sorry._

No POV

At the same time Raphael was beginning to feel the unfortunate weight of his actions, we zoom in on an apartment building set within a rather rundown and dangerous neighbourhood, specifically, a window with a long, billowing pink curtain that contrasted with the rest of the place's setup, that being simple decor that made the walls and floor seem barer than they could be, a barbell station with a golf bag of various blunt instruments propped against the bench, their user sitting in a chair in front of a small television set to watch the news while using a single dumbbell on his left arm.

Getting a closer look, we see that the owner of this apartment was a man in his early 20s and a little over six foot, had a well-built trapezoid body, tan ivory skin, shoulder-length onyx black hair, deep blue eyes, and wore an outfit comprised of a muted maroon red tank top, blue sweatpants with white stripes down the pant legs, and smoky blue trainers with golden yellow stripes on the side and white laces. He also wore sand brown/orange hockey-style gloves and gauze around his left arm between the wrist and elbow.

"And in other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragon Gang, alleged to have underworld connections..."

The man's irises burn as he hears the name of the street gang.

"Purple Dragon scum..."

His mind goes back to a time when he was young, producing an image of several younger members of the named antagonizing group walking out of a burning building...one of them looking an awful like the much more muscle-bound blond we've been introduced to previously...

"Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons."

Rising from the chair, the man walks over to a table where a white goalie mask sat, and straps it on.

"Somebody's gotta make them pay..."

He grabs that golf bag of multiple sport objects, and heads over to a full-length mirror to check himself out, spinning out a hockey stick as his first choice of a makeshift weapon.

"And they will. They'll all pay, 'cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

...

Moving now to the streets, we zero in on a woman who could've been mistaken as April O'Neil's sister, but with red hair a touch brighter in shade and held in a long high ponytail, ivory skin, hazel irises, pearl earrings, and wore an outfit consisting of a long dull brown-gray overcoat, a rosy brown waitress uniform with a white apron around the skirt, and sensible heels. She was also carrying a handbag over her shoulder, clutching it a bit tighter to herself as she came to the next alleyway entrance, deciding to take that route when she saw a man who looked too obviously like a Purple Dragon Gang member - from the wild spiky orange-blond hair held under a pair of thick-lensed goggles, Caribbean tan complexion, aqua blue irises, to the black vest with the iconic maroon purple dragon designs over a moss green t-shirt, matching his gloves, dark blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers - leaning casually against the wall with a toothpick between his teeth.

...Unfortunately for her, she'd only get about halfway down the path between the buildings, before she would be stopped by the appearance of two more punks - one thin and wearing a backwards ball cap and jersey, the other bulked and wearing yellow-green overalls and an aqua blue mask - who block her way out! She gasps and tries to back out the way she came, but bumps into the first gang member.

"Hah! Oh no..."

Grinning, the man croons,

"Hand over the purse, sweet thing, and we promise not to hurt you...too much."

His buddies laugh, unaware that a certain anthropomorphic turtle was watching them from above on a fire escape.

"Man, these guys picked the wrong night ta tick me off..."

...But just as the three men prep to take off with the woman's handbag, someone else calls from the other side of the alleyway.

"Purple Dra~go~ns...Come out and pla~y..."

We zoom over, and see they were none other than Casey Jones, banging on a metal garbage can lid with his hockey stick menacingly, out on another night of dishing out his own brand of justice. Of course, these punks didn't know him by his real identity, rather by the reputation he carried between the streets and news reports.

"It's that wacko in the hockey mask! Let's get 'im."

Forgetting about the waitress, the trio rush to circle the man with deep blue irises.  
Raphael, still watching from his spot above, mutters with a small smirk,

"Looks like dis is gonna be good."

The Purple Dragon with the spiky hair and goggles makes the fist move, trying to swing a fist at Casey, who ducks to the side before whacking the other down hard with the trash lid! Next, was the punk wearing the mask, who would be struck down by the hockey stick, followed by the third only seconds after.

...Despite the wrongdoers being down for the count, however, we would find that this vigilante had a short temper that was not lenient towards ill-conceived hearts.

"No mercy, scum. I'm puttin' you punks outta business, (raises hockey stick) permanently!"

Almost relating to where Casey was coming from in terms of letting one's anger fly, Raphael knew that the former had to be stopped before they went down the beaten path to hell.

"That guy's outta control."

He would jump straight off the fire escape, and land down behind the man in the hockey mask before holding their arm back from swinging down.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"Easy there, cowboy, they're down! You stopped 'em; you did good. Now take it easy."

He lets go just as Casey pulls back swiftly, and this was the time the Purple Dragons chose to make a break for it.

"I'm outta here!" "Let's get outta here!"

Casey exclaims,

"Aw man, they're gettin' away!"

He then pivots on Raphael, deeming the fault his:

"Stay outta my business, ya freak!"

(Whack)

"Ugh!"

The turtle in the red bandana mask is punched backwards, landing on his back and shell just as the vigilante takes off after the trio of street punks before they got too far ahead.

"You can run, Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!"

Getting up from the ground, Raphael decides to pick up the slack of the Good Samaritan act and return the handbag to the woman.

"Sorry abou' all this...Here's your purse, ma'am."

Of course, considering all the bad excitement she's experienced tonight, the waitress wasn't feeling very thankful right now, and merely yanked back her bag while exclaiming with some fright,

"Keep away from me, you, lizard thing! Keep away!"

She then turns to run out of the alley for home, and Raphael watches her go with a roughened sigh, before turning to head after Casey, feeling obligated as one hothead to another to stop the latter from doing something he may regret later...

He would soon find the man two corners later, wailing on the three street gang members with his hockey mask, despite their pleas.

"Dauh!" "Help!" "We give up, we give up!"

"You've stolen your last purse, dog breath!"

The turtle shakes his head in some disbelief:

"Unbelievable. This guy jus' won't quit...!"

He then hurries to the scene just as Casey lifts the punk with the wild hair and goggles into the air with his free hand, and kicks both of them down...

"I told you ta cool it, pal."

Lifting himself up, Casey's attention locks on Raphael, quickly getting annoyed by the interference.

"Yeah? And I told you t' stay outta my way. But since your ears don't seem ta be (swing, miss) workin', I'm gonna hafta get my point across a _whole other way!_ "

The two start circling eachother, but the turtle wielding the sais wasn't going to give up so fast.

"Listen, I'm tryin' to tell ya somethin' here, but'chyar really workin' up my last nerve."

"Is that righ'? (Swing) Hyr!"

Casey tries to whack Raphael with his hockey stick, but the latter just ducks down before sidestepping away.

"Look, I think you're tryin' ta do the right thing, but'chyar goin' about it all wrong. Ya gotta get control of yourself."

"Look, freak-boy, if you're protectin' deese Purple Dragon scum, then you're in my way, and you're goin' down too!"

The turtle's then forced to jump away from a downward strike from the makeshift weapon, before switching from verbal to physical action.

"Hockey season's ov'r."

He then kicks the player stick out of Casey's hands, who quickly recovers before pulling out a twin set of baseball bats!

"Yeah, well baseball's in season, and so are you, you freaky, freakin' weirdo! Batter up!"

"Fine!...Play ball!"

With both opponents at ready with their weapons, all it takes is a few seconds of intense staring...before Raphael charges forward with a growled outcry.

Donatello's POV

It's been close to forty-five minutes since Raph took off from the lair to hopefully calm down from his earlier flare-up, and since then, Shiori had retreated to her room after I checked out the new bruise on her side from my brother's strike with the table leg, clearly still upset over the event. Leo and Mikey wanted to go and try to talk with her, but both Master Splinter and I argued it would be best for her to have some time to herself and sort her own feelings out.

 _She'll come join us when she's ready...Still, I hope she's alright._

So while we all waited for both our troubled family members to return and resolve the aftermath of their problem, we busied ourselves with different activities...In Mikey's case, it would mean bugging me about this new idea he had for that armoured vehicle we-um, 'borrowed' from those Purple Dragons a while back.

"See, Don? We can have our very own Battle Shell. I've even got a name for it: we can call it, The Battle Shell!"

 _There he goes again with his 'brilliant' names..._

"I got it all figured out: turbo boosters, double-action traction, cool secret, thingies shootin' out the back! We should be trickin' out the armoured car!"

"By we, you mean me. And I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here."

I add as I glance then throw away the rather simplistic drawing he made of the 'Battle Shell',

"Besides, where would we keep the thing?"

Knowing my youngest brother like the back of my own hand, he wasn't going to give up this particular idea so quick.

"We can find a place. Just think about overhauling the wheels, please? Please, please, please, please?...Did I mention that you're my favourite turtle?"

 _Haaah, if this keeps up, I might have to employ Ariana to take him off my hands and put life to this new dream of his..._

 _Her mechanics may not be as majorly tech compared to mine, but her attention to detail's better than me sometimes._

Thankfully, I wouldn't have to sink my brother on the poor young woman, when a stern shush from my sensei quells Mikey's persistent whining. We both turn to see him looking over at us from the dojo area of the lair, readying a pair of plywood boards for Leo during a new practice session.

"Leonardo is working on perfecting his Ninjitsu skills...perhaps something you two should consider..."

I had to resist this urge to roll my eyes at sensei's teasing but teachable comment, residing to my belief that I was doing fine with my training.

 _I just prefer to work on my brain a little more than my brawn, that's all..._

"Leonardo, Leaping Split Kick!"

My brother jumps up high and tries to kick down the pieces of wood, but wasn't quite able to make the mark, and gets thrown back before quickly recovering in a flip so he didn't fall flat on his face or shell. Smiling slightly, I quirk to myself,

 _Better than last time he did it._

Leo didn't seem to think so though, as evident by the frustrated groan leaving his lips. Not unexpected, of course, for out of all five of us siblings, he's the most heavily disciplined one in the Martial Arts. The rest of us do pull our own weight, make no mistake, but we seem to prefer to expand our horizons outside the realm of being a ninja. After all, as my sister says time and time again, you're always more than one thing...

Anyway, sensei would encourage Leo not to give up.

"Try again, my son. It will come with practice."

This was where I decided to try and get back to what I was working on...Key word, Try.

"Donatello~...Donatello~...If you build it, we will ride, in Turtle Style!"

Smiling inwardly at my brother, I decide to not throw the simple blueprint away, instead implementing a task to keep him busy.

"Here, motor-mouth, make yourself useful."

I hand him a set of nails, hammer and the old 'Sewer, Sweet Sewer' sign we've yet to find a place for in the lair.

"Aww..."

"Hang this up someplace nice...and, maybe go see if Shiori wants to help."

His expression of disappointment would quickly be replaced with one of confusion at the mention of our sister, and I add with a gentler smile,

"I think now would probably be the right time to try and coax her out for a distraction, in the form of a constructive task and caring brother...?"

"Uh...(Smile, nod) Gotcha. I'm on it."

With that, he turns to head over where our sister's room would be, and I watch him go while thinking with a hopeful smile,

 _That should help get the ball rolling for returning everyone to their normal moods again...and Mikey's the perfect catalyst._

Shiori's POV

It's been a fair while since...that clash with Raphael, and I've since cried out most of my upset, residing to just laying on my stomach atop my bed, the side of my head creating an imprint in my still slightly damp pillow, face etched into a depressed frown with the occasional sniffle, wanting so badly for my brother to come back so we can...resolve this.

 _Raph...please come home soon. I'm not mad at you, never was...I was scared, but, not of you, for you, and still am._

 _...I just, want you home so I can hug you and, make my heart stop quivering._

(...Knock, knock)

"Shiori?"

 _Mikey..._

Sighing quietly, I softly call back,

"Come in," and the door opens, followed by some footfalls approaching the side of my bed...

"How are ya feelin'?"

"...I'm okay...Has Raph come home yet?"

"Not yet."

"I see..."

...I feel Mikey's form sit down next to mine on the edge of my bed, putting down something in his hands on the floor, before one of his palms comes to caress my back softly.

"What's the matter, sis?"

Fighting this new slow-rising urge to start crying again, I mutter in a sad whisper,

"...I just, want him home. I wanna see him, hug him, tell him I'm not angry, and...a-and just see him as Raphael again."

"Yori..."

I sit up from the sheets and duvet to sit in a kneel and turn to my brother with worry shining in my honey-coloured eyes.

"I got scared...but not of Raph. I got scared for him, that he was losing himself. A-And I could see how scared he was too, and I think that's why he ran out. He...He's just as worried about his temper as we are, Mike, and, it only makes me more worried that, (sniff) he's trying to fight this on his own, when he needs help...That's why I got in the way: I just...I just, wanted to help...!"

My brother could sense another spout of tears coming, and he quickly pulls me into a hug, tucking my head over his shoulder while rubbing soft circles into my back.

"Hey hey hey, shhh...Take a deep breath."

"Haaaa...haaah..."

"Good, now listen up, sis, 'cause I usually reserve my seriousness for one-time deals...You did nothing wrong."

"(Sniff) W-What?"

"You heard me: you did nothing wrong. You were just tryin' to help Raphie, and I'm sure he understands that too...But making yourself sick with worry isn't gonna make the situation go away faster. You gotta let time do things steady-like, ya know? Let him come back on his own after getting his head back on straight, finish processin'...Then when he's back, tackle him with a vice-grip hug and get it all out in one go. Tell him you're not mad, your worries, and finish with the 'I forgive you', or start, whatever works...Okay?"

 _...Mikey..._

Swallowing down a small lump in my throat and smiling a bit through my few unshed tears, I mutter back,

"Okay...You know, it still amazes me how someone as laid-back as you can be so wise."

"Heh, it's a gift."

We both laugh a little, and part from the much-needed hug so he could wipe away the moisture from under my eyes while asking me,

"Sooo, any chance you'd be up to helping me find a place for, (looks down at the floor) well, that?"

I peer down to where he's looking, and saw that old 'Sewer, Sweet Sewer' decor sign, a hammer and a few nails...Smiling a bit more, I nod and reply,

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool!"

Once we gathered back up the materials, we head out of my room to scope out a decent space on the walls to hang the sign...We'd choose a spot on the left side of the lair, and I ask,

"So who's hammerin' and who's holdin' the sign?"

"I got the hammer."

"'kay."

Once I got the sign at the right angle, Mike would start driving the nail into the brick...Well, actually, I should say he tried to drive it in, because for reasons we've yet to figure out, the structure of the wall was alot denser then we expected it to be.

"(Clang) Urh! (Clang) Drh! (Clang) What's this wall made of?!"

"No kidding. Since when can brick act like Titanium?...Oh, um, Mikey?"

He pauses his hammering to ask,

"What," before I pointed out the now seriously bent-out nail...

"I~, think we might need to implement something stronger."

"Riiiight..."

Walking away from the wall for a moment, we go and switch out the regular hammer and nails for a mallet and a metal spike. I carefully position myself so I was crouching away from the hammer's path but still holding the sign's strings at ready.

"Round two."

"Ne-alright, tough guy, heheheh, let's dance!"

...One resounding whack later, and it was mission accomplished.  
I stand up and move beside Mikey while smirking smartly at the structure before us.

"Ha! Take that, you stupid wall!"

We high-five/high-three eachother...but would then have our attention directed back in front of us, when the wall suddenly started crumbling!

"Uuuuh, Mikey...?!"

"Uh oh..."

We back away so we wouldn't get majorly blinded by the dust cloud...But once it dissolved, we'd find ourselves staring at a really odd hexagon-shaped door, made of what looked like teal and dark blue stone.

 _What, the, shell...?_

Mike calls everyone else to attention:

"Uh, guys...? Lookie what we found..."

They'd all approach from whatever they were doing, stealing a glance at me with slightly surprised expressions since I had been playing hermit the last hour-ish, which I'd return with a small smile of reassurance. Focus then draws back on mine and my brother's discovery, Donnie noting,

"It's a door of some kind." Leo warns,

"Be careful."

"Why are we whispering?"

Both my more level-headed brothers shoot our easy-going sibling a look for the light joke, before Don reaches out to touch the door...As soon as his palm hit the surface, it opens on its own, releasing a rather, pungent odor.

 _Ouh, yowza, and I thought some of the dumpsters topside stunk...!_

My techno-ninja brother wasn't too far behind with his own comment.

"Whew! That's some stank." Mikey jokes,

"Don't look at me, my brother. Remember, he who smelt it dealt it."

I shoot him a glare for that rather distasteful phrase:

"Dude, really?"

"What? It's basic logic." I grumble under my breath,

"Basic logic, my left foot," following my brothers and sensei inside this new section of the lair...

As soon as we were all inside, the part that had the more intricate designs started glowing softly, along with this really large crystal lodged up in the ceiling center, which Mikey would recognize right away.

"Hey. I found a bunch of these crystals while we were cleaning up the lair. They were all broken, though..."

I add more to myself,

"Still, they're not too broken that they can't be made into a new use...I still gotta remember to bring those fragments to Ari and Ori to see what their crafting skills can do with 'em."

Don was more pressed to how this strange room was even, working.

"Where's the power source for this thing? I don't see any wires, or-"

He's cut off when the door suddenly closes on us!

"Uh!"

 _What now?_

...Next thing we knew, this room started, rumbling, provoking Leo to wonder aloud,

"Hey, are we...moving?"

 _Moving...Uh! Did we just find, an elevator?_

We'd get our answer sooner than expected, when the motions ceased after just a few minutes, and the door opens downward to unveil our destination, namely...an old garage?

 _Weeeeird..._

We all exited out of the confirmed elevator pod-thing, Mikey asking in a now hushed tone,

"Where the shell are we?"

Choosing to be the braver, Donnie walks over to a large doorway and pushes it up, revealing the topside streets, Eastman and Laird to be precise.

"Sooo, the weird glowing chamber brings us to street level?"

Shrugging, I comment,

"Seems like," while sensei uses his hyped sense of smell to make sure this place isn't currently being used.

"(Sniff-sniff) Hmm...this warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years..."

 _Huh...Guess we have an extension for the lair now...  
_

 _(Smile) Neat. This means we have an alternate exit to the outside and won't have to take the winding sewer tunnels all the time._

Mikey thought similarly:

"Great space! Buuut it needs something...Hm, bathtub? No...Kitchenette!...Nuh-uh...I know: a suped-up Battle Shell would be perfect right here!"

 _Huh? 'Battle Shell'?_

"No no, right here's the perfect place to keep a suped-up Battle Shell! No, no, here!"

As Leo hints to our tech-savvy brother,

"I~ think he's trying to tell ya something, Donnie," I ask Mikey out of curiousity,

"Are, you by chance talking about that armoured truck we took from John and his goons a while back and have, neglected back up the sanitation entrance to the Drainage Juction?"

"Yeah!"

Smiling in amusement, I shake my head and mutter,

"Oh Mike, you and your imagination..."

 _Although, thinking about it...making the vehicle our own, might not be a bad idea._

Raphael's POV

 _Sheesh, dis guy's almost unreachable with this hot temper of his!_

 _...Is this how the guys and sis see me sometimes?_

Mister Crazy here charges at me the same time I do him, and I wind up using one one of the gaps between my sai blade to block a bat while trying one more time to get the message across.

"Hey, ya gotta listen to me: you're angry. I can understand that, believe me! But what if ya grab the wrong guy? What if ya go too far? Get'ch yourself in real trouble-Guh!"

He whacks me into a brick wall between two forgotten garbage bags, before replying back still heated,

"I've got my reasons for doin' what I do, and they've got nothin' ta do with you."

He then tries to take me out with both bats at once, forcing me to block with my own weapons.

 _Guess this isn't gonna be one of those talk your way out sitches...Well, I tried._

"Alright, all ya wanna do is fight?"

I managed to shove the bats away before jump-kicking the guy back, he stumbling backwards before falling on his front...But I knew he wouldn't be done, and neither was I.

"Let's fight!"

"Hee-ya-ah!"

The bozo got lucky and manages to drive me back with a well-timed swing against my legs, sending me sliding into another pile of trash...similar to what Mikey did earlier back in the lair, which did not, sit well with me.

 _Why, that...!_

My own temper rose to another high level, and I spring back up to harshly kick this vigilante down.  
He goes flying into the wall this time, and with him down, I was able to stomp over and rob him of that hockey mask of his.

 _Hmph, doesn't seem that tough...but, that look..._

Putting aside the blaze in his eyes that sparked like mine when I get really mad, my mind suddenly floods his image with...

 _Shiori..._

For the second time tonight, I felt a huge deflate of rage, my common sense taking back control.

"Wha...What am I doin'? We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting."

I reach down and help the guy...Casey, up to his feet again.

"We both jus' need t' get a hold of ourselves, take it easy. Chill..."

Taking back his mask, he replies,

"Hah...ya know, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways...Not! Foooour!"

Next thing I knew, I get struck in a downward swing from a golf club and go flying towards the alley wall, again! Worst part was, the doofus was laughing at me.

"I can't believe you fell for dat, hehahahahah!"

He then starts off for elsewhere, and biting down a growl, I get up and run after him, chasing the guy down back around the area close to where I first saw him...

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere..."

Scoping around for a sign...I have it come to me in the form of an engine and a single headlight, courtesy of a motorcycle!

 _Aw shell!_

Thankfully, wacko though this guy might be, he wasn't so heartless that he'd try to run me over, instead opting to use his hockey stick to trip me in a side-charge, before sending the following message.

"I got more where that came from, freak-boy! You wan' a rematch? Check me ou' Friday night, Central Park!...Adios, loser!"

With that, he revs off to who knows, leaving me to call after him, pointless though it was.

"Come back here, you...Dauh, nuts."

 _Forget it. I've been tossed around enough on my shell for one night..._ _I'll just hafta wait 'til Friday to set that bozo straight._

Reluctantly, I turn around and head over to the nearest manhole cover.

 _Right now...I gotta get home, and give out some apologies...One apology in particular._

...

It took me a little while since I had to pace myself and not aggravate my already sore muscles, but I eventually returned home, just as my family was...also, entering back in the lair through some weird door.

 _What the...?_

"I dunno who could've built this thing, but if we're gonna use it, we're gonna need safety precautions and extra security in the warehouse."

 _Warehouse?...Huh. One surprise after another tonight._

Whatever was happening, Don sounded confident in meeting Leo's ideas.

"Piece of pie."

"Mm~, piece of pizza pie."

I hear a familiar giggle at Mikey's comment, and saw the one person I needed to talk to most right now.

 _Sis...Haaah, alright, Raphael, time to swallow your pride and mend the mistakes made._

I start making my over to everyone, and sensing my arrival, they turn my way, Mikey sending the first greeting.

"Welcome home, Raph!"

His smile fades when he sees how wrecked I looked:

"...Maaan. You look like you got the shell kicked outta you."

"Yeah, it's a long story. But first, I...I-I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier."

I shift my gaze to my sister:

"And Shiori...Shiori, I'm so sorry that I hi-"

My apology's cut off, when she suddenly lunges forward and engulfs me in a tight hug!

"Uh!...S-Sis?"

"Please don't leave like that again."

I wasn't too shocked by how meek she sounded, but rather by her teary plea.

"...What?"

"(Sniff) R-Raph...I'm sorry I got in the way."

 _What the shell- She's...apologizin' to me?_

Everyone else had about the same level of surprise on their faces as I probably did...I snap out of my daze when I hear her crying into my chest, and carefully wrapped my own arms around her while trying to get a straight answer for why she of all people was feeling sorry.

"...What are ya talkin' about, sis? You shouldn't be sorry; I'm the one in the wrong here. I was the one who struck ya with that table leg...I, actually expected you to, be hatin' me for my actions."

Pulling back a little so we were staring eye-to-eye, she sniffles with a really watery smile and softly croaks back,

"...How could I hate you, Raph? You're my brother, and I'll always love you no matter what. You were, just blindsided by your emotions; it happens to everyone...It happened to me too."

"Huh?"

"I got, so scared for you, I-I could barely think straight, and just acted on what my instincts were telling me. I didn't care about, p-possibly getting hurt; I just wanted you back on earth again."

 _Shiori..._

Using her fist to wipe her eyes, she says a little more strongly,

"(Sniff) If there's something I do hate, it's when you and the guys are fighting among yourselves for the wrong reasons...You know how, emotionally sensitive I get when the atmosphere's tilted sideways...and it frightens me to no end when everyone's acting like they're either walkin' on eggshells or, like they're inside their own see-through glass boxes, walled away. It's like...It's like we lose our ability to be a family."

 _So that's why she looked so scared: she was afraid she was losin' me._

My brothers were looking at our sister with sadness in their own eyes over her confession.

"Shiori..." "Sis..."

"Dang...We didn't know..."

Nodding, she chides back,

"It's, not that bad, Mikey, guys. It's just me, who I am..."

She then smiles up at me and adds,

"Just like Raph's temper is a part of who he is...We just need to find a way to put those parts of our personalities to good use...right?"

I could only stare at her in amazement for her willingness to just, move past what happened earlier...before pulling her back into my arms and muttering,

"Yeah...So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"I already did the second you left the lair...but yes."

Hearing that lifted a huge weight off my shell, and I smiled while whispering,

"Thanks, sis."

"Your welcome, bro."

With all the tension gone, we shifted the conversation to other matters, or, Shiori did by asking as we parted from the hug,

"So, moving forward, how did you get so roughed up? (Worried smile) You didn't run into any Purple Dragons, did you?"

"Heh, uh, kind-a, but not in the way you're thinkin'. I'll fill ya in over dinner."

Mikey liked the sound of that plan, not that I was surprised.

"Dinner? Now you're talkin' my language!"

Smirking the slightest, I lightly slap his shell and quirk back,

"And what language is that, Mikey? Nitwit?"

He mimics my action and drolls,

"Ha ha, listen to the funny mutant..."

Shiori then squeezes between us and snakes her arms around ours to take lead to the kitchen.

"Come on, boys, less banter, more walkin'."

Me and him both roll our eyes playfully at her but let her have her wish nonetheless.

"Fine." "Whatever."

Small Time Skip, No POV

It's now sometime around the late night snooze hours, and by this point, Raphael had filled his siblings in on his confrontation with local vigilante, Casey Jones, and his desire to steer the young man back to the right before he teetered too far gone, understanding where his anger was coming from...

With that, he also convinced them to come along to the surface, whether to confront the male with deep blue eyes that blazed past the white of the hockey mask he wears early or not, is hard to say for certain. What can be confirmed, of course, is Leonardo's reluctance to undergoing the task without disclosing the full information to their father.

"I, don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter..."

"And have him stop us from goin' topside? We hafta find that vigilante whackbag and stop 'im, for 'is own good. He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided."

Shiori found herself smiling a little at her brother's characterization...which would quickly shift into a wince when the lights suddenly switch on, courtesy of a certain gray-furred anthropomorphic rat.

"Ahem."

Michelangelo sing-songs nervously,

"Buste~d," and Splinter asks in a rhetoric but stern manner,

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?"

"This month?"

Donatello corrects with his own nervous smile,

"Five-hundred and twelve, actually."

The girl with honey-coloured irises gulps slightly before stepping forward to bravely try and reason with her father.

"M-Master Splinter, we can explain..."

He holds up a paw-like palm to stop her, already having heard enough knowledge between now and dinner, before walking over to once again lecture his children about their casual ventures away from the safety of their home.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly above ground. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans (glances at Shiori) even if you are one. They will not accept who and what you are...It is as the great sage and warrior, Kenji Hashimura once said, 'Why walk when you can ride'?"

His son with the red bandana mask mutters with a majorly perplexed expression,

"Uuh, come again?"

Splinter just smiles knowingly, before leading the teen ninjas to that new elevator they discovered earlier this evening.

"Take the truck."

...Hopping in and moving up to street level, the sibling quintet enter into the abandoned warehouse, where the armoured truck they used previously as a getaway vehicle would be waiting. Staring over at it, Raphael informs the others,

"Alright: we got 'til Friday night to make this bad boy turtle, (scuffles Shiori's hair) heh, and honourary turtle ready."

Donatello nods and says,

"Let's get to work," just as Shiori waves Raphael's hand away with a lightly-irritated smile while pulling out her Shell Cell.

"I'll call Tal and see if he and the guys can ship over some supplies we'll need."

So for the next few days, the four humanoid turtles and one human teenage girl would be hard at work between their regular training sessions at reconfigurating the armoured truck to fit their own purposes, from cutting and smoothing out new sheet metal for the body, to installing new technological features, right down to a new paint job...

By Friday Night, it was ready.

"Now this, is a ride."

Raphael was of course gesturing to the finished product, which to use Michelangelo's words, was a more suped-up version of the armoured truck, now having a green camo outer layer base, with orange coverings for a side door and one of many secret features added, six all-terrain wheels for the best traction available, and high beam lights atop the thickly-framed front windows. Short version? It looked similar to a military vehicle.

Slipping off his goggles, Donatello replies back,

"You ain't seen nothin' yet. Let's roll!"

They all rush inside, taking their seats and buckling the ole velcro, before the turtle with the big brain clicks on the engine with a button and a flick switch, opens the warehouse door via a portable remote, and roars the engine to life, speeding off down the route nearest to Central Park...

Casey Jones was already there on his vehicle, turning left into the more enclosed park road...unaware that a member of the Purple Dragon gang had tailed him, and was reporting his location to one of the higher-ups as we speak via flip cellphone.

"I got 'im, Dragon Face. He's in the park."

 _"We're on our way. He ain't gettin' outta that park, not on two feet, anyway."_

It's around this time our five teenage ninja had arrived in the area, Donatello giving a quick commentary.

"And on your left is Central Park: eight-hundred and forty-three acres of landscape beauty in the center of the city."

Raphael would quickly spot their inquiry of the evening through the metal blind window.

"Wait! There he is!"

Following their brother's gaze, the other four would see the blue black-haired man revving ahead. Jumping out of his seat, Raphael implores the driver,

"Floor it, Don, keep up with 'im!"

"You go get him, Raph. I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back."

Confused, the turtle with the sais walks to where his brother directed him to...and would find a new mode of transport waiting for him.

"Like it? I call it, the Shell Cycle!"

Picking up the matching red helmet tentatively, he calls back with a little grin,

"Donatello, you are the turtle!"

Shiori adds with a giggle at her brother's excitement,

"You can thank Ari too since she was the one who found the right engine for Don."

"Heh, that right? I'll remember to do dat...But first..."

(Vrooooom...)

The back doors to the Battle Shell open, and Raphael comes bursting out the back aboard the Shell Cycle, landing on the blacktop on the back wheel before steadying on both and speeding ahead his siblings to turn down the first pathway into the park...

He would quickly catch up with Casey's motorcycle, and calls aggressively,

"Hey hotshot, slow it down!"

But the latter does not heed the warning, and just pumped up his speed to try and outrun the former...Yet, this ninja turtle was not one to be easily dodged, and would meet the vigilante's level again before calling more insistently,

"Pull over!"

Casey tries to outmaneuver Raphael, but the latter would shift positions and suddenly grip the former's handle break to force the stop himself!

"I said pull over!"

The tires screech, and the male with tan ivory skin would go flying off his ride, miraculously flipping onto his behind and avoiding any serious injury, while the emerald green-skinned turtle slides his vehicle to a stop a couple feet back...

"Time for a little shell-shock."

He then kicks the engine up again, and heads on a straight course for Casey, jumping off his motorbike at the last minute to tackle the latter to the ground!...As the Shell Cycle came to a halt and tips to a crash onto the pavement, the recipient of the harsh takedown groans while rubbing his now helmet-absent head,

"Aaaagh, I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog...!"

Standing up first, Raphael shucks off his own helmet while correcting the man on species.

"Turtle."

"Whatev'a."

"Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either. I'll help ya take 'em down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint."

Casey does accept a hand back onto his feet, but continued to decline Raphael's help, even if a little waned.

"Save it. You dunno what you're talkin' about."

"Try me."

...Setting his hockey mask up on his head to unveil his face, the former finally reveals his motives.

"Well...a long time ago, when I was a kid..."

 _(Flash)_

"Some young punks were shakin' my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons...When we didn't pay, they torched our store."

 _Returning to that event, we see the muscled teen blond, confirmed to be Hun, leading his posse out of the flamed building, much to the anger and horror of a kid Casey Jones. He balls his fists at the blond, who lifts him up harshly by his jersey._

 _"Rh!"_

 _"You tell your old man, punk, next time, pay up or else."_

 _With that threat in the wind, Hun drops Casey to the pavement and starts walking away with his flunkies trailing behind him, leaving the poor young boy with deep blue irises to watch as that something familiar goes up in smoke..._

 _(Flash)_

Back in the present, those same if aged eyes blaze, yet allow a single tear to escape from a duct, the owner wiping it away furiously before turning to face the turtle again.

"So don' tell me, how ta deal with Purple Dragons!"

Raphael felt his heart go out to the man before him, and approaches the latter to reply back while tapping their chest,

"Just be careful. Your anger can take ya over, make you act just like them. My, father once told me, a true warrior finds balance, in all things."

Casey folds his arms with a smile at those words:

"Balance, huh?"

"Yeah, well, as much balance as a couple of hothead wackbags like us can manage."

"Me? You're the only wackbag aroun' here, doc."

Raphael drolls back while playfully punching Casey's shoulder,

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you."

The latter laughs with his own light hit to the shoulder,

"Sorry, but for a little green dude, you, are totally nuts."

"Yeah, well I'm not the one runnin' around in a hockey mask."

Grinning smugly, the man with tan ivory skin argues,

"I gotta protect my good looks. I'm savin' this face for Hollywood."

"Well isn't this romantic..."

The two jolt to attention to the sound of a new male voice, belonging to the one called Dragon Face, a man with ivory skin whose whole left side of face and part of his neck contained a light purple dragon tattoo for his gang, a well-built trapezoid body shape, light green hair shaved down to a short ponytail, a goat patch, rouge irises, and wore an outfit comprised of a black, collared t-shirt under a grey vest that had red T shapes on both front sides, a belt with a very large metal buckle, red/black pants designed with the colours in tear-like stripes, black boots with square buckles, and black fingerless gloves with spiked wrist guards underneath.

He had finally arrived with several other members of his section of the entire infamous street gang, lead pipe in hand ready to invoke a serious beating on the vigilante who's been causing grief for the Purple Dragons...

"So, when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble...you meant somethin' like this?"

Watching the circle of trouble worth almost a dozen close in on them, Raphael mutters back to Casey,

"...Somethin' like."

...

Thankfully, this was when the Battle Shell came rolling in from the right way of their vantage point, and the gang members scramble back to avoid getting rammed. The tricked-out truck's put in park, and its occupants exit through the back doors and rush to their brother's side...Raising a brow, Casey asks,

"Friends of yours?"

Smiling slightly, Raphael replies,

"Brothers and sister, actually."

As the four arrivals brandish out their respected weapons, the vigilante comments with a wry smile,

"I can see the family resemblance," and Michelangelo jokes,

"I'm the pretty one."

Noticing that Dragon Face was starting to lead a new approach, Shiori twirls one tonfa and quirks with an evil smile,

"I dunno, Mike, I hear 'black and blue' can make anyone look beautiful..."

"Yeesh! Save the dark comments for Raph, sis; that's his department."

Said turtle pulls out his sais with a chuckle and says,

"Never thought I'd hear my sister sound this aggressive in my life. I'm not sure if I should be proud or scared."

Donatello and Leonardo quirk at the same time,

"I'd go with both."

Casey shakes his head in amusement at the five despite himself.

 _Man, these guys are somethin' else..._

Slipping on his hockey mask and stepping forward to clack his hockey stick down at ready, he adds with his own little grin,

 _These Purple Scumbags aren't gonna know what hit 'em._

The first ones of the opposition to attack were two men - a redhead and a carrot top - each wielding a crowbar, who would then be blocked by Michelangelo's nunchaku and Donatello's bō staff, before getting knocked backwards off their feet hard.

"Gah!" "Houh!"

Two more would fall next courtesy of Raphael and Casey, whacking them away with their own respected weapons, just as Leonardo is circled by five Purple Dragons...He chooses to sheath his blades, however, and employ what he had been trying to perfect these last few days, namely, the Leaping Split Kick. This time, it was a success, much to his delight:

"Hey guys! Check it out! I got my split kick right!"

Seeing with her own eyes as she took on one punk tonfas versus chain, Shiori exclaims happily,

"Great job, Leo," before swiping away the metal and spin-kicking her opponent away.

"Ee-ya!"

"Ga-haouh!"

Raphael instead calls over as he socked down another gangster,

"I missed it! Lemme see it again!"

Leonardo would oblige, kicking down another pair of punks with a grin. Blocking a set of blunt metal objects with his blades before kicking down the assailant, the emerald green-complexioned turtle would ask for an encore.

"One more time!"

(...KICK)

"Caouh!" "Gth!"

Twirling his sais away, Raphael approves the third time charm.

"Ha! Saw that one!"

He then holds his hands up with Casey as the latter scores,

"I give ya a ten!"

Leonardo jokingly asks with an 'injured' smile before blocking and knocking down an incoming opponent,

"Hey, Raph, only a six?"

He in turn would playfully call back,

"Bro, it's all I got," just as he stops a fist before jabbing his foot into the receiving torso...

Nunchakus bap, hockey sticks swing, and before we knew it, the fight would batter down to just one Purple Dragon standing without any real trouble, namely, Dragon Face...Shiori would take the initiative and face him with a neutral glare and her tonfas raised, much to his slight amusement.

"Ha! So you must be that wannabe biker chick who whooped John's arse before he went Houdini on us."

A delicate brow is raised:

"Whadda ya mean 'Houdini'?"

"Who knows, who cares? Not me, (smirk) 'cause I can just finish off what he couldn't, and by what, I mean you."

Shiori felt a smirk creep onto her face at such a cocky statement.

"Oh yeah, and how do ya figure that, lizard boy, by havin' an uglier mug?"

Her brothers and Casey all snicker at her cheek, but the recipient was feeling anything but mirthful.

"Tch! First of all, it's Dragon Face, you little punk, and second, you're just a demonstration for what I plan ta do to that hockey bozo!"

With that, both parties charge, and the girl with raven black beach waves and silver roots uses both her melee weapons to block the larger drainpipe, before slipping one downward to jab the shaft end against Dragon Face's stomach.

"Cauoh!"

"Once again, I feel the need to correct you dragon weirdos..."

Shiori flips her tonfas around for the less traditional gripping, using the perpendicular handles to hook at the bent end of the long pipe.

"I, like my brothers, am a ninja."

(Shoom)

"Uh!"

She then drags it down sharply before performing a strong backflip kick against Dragon Face's, well, face, punctuating her add of,

"And I don't take lip from blockheads with bad memories like yours!"

...With him down for the count, that was the end of the failed ambush attack by the Purple Dragons.

"Wayda go, sis!"

As she and Mikelangelo high-five/three, Raphael says to Casey,

"I know I'm gonna regret sayin' this, but I'm glad I met'chya, crazy man."

Smiling back, the male with deep blue irises replies back,

"Me too, green dude. And ya know somethin'? I think I'm startin' to see wha'ch you're all abou'."

"Oh, you mean about balance, self-control."

"Nah. I mean that you're a green mutant freak, hehaha, (lightly punches Raphael's shoulder) but I like ya."

The turtle would hit back, and before we knew it, they started to get into an all-out fight, but in such a way that it felt lighthearted and normal...Or at least that's how the other siblings of the quintet took it based on the following dialogue.

"He's your brother."

"No~ no, he's your brother."

"Absolutely, your brother."

Sighing loudly, Shiori steps over to the squabbling men and waits for the right moment, before shoving them both backwards by their chests with an emphasized,

"Ahem! Gentlemen...if we could call it a night, please? Some of us would like to go home and get some shut-eye."

Time Skip

It's now somewhere past the interval of 'lights out', and everyone of the Hamato Family had settled into their respected rooms of the lair to get some well-deserved sleep...

Well, almost everyone.

(Knock, knock)

"Raph?"

Stirring awake with a choked snore, the turtle with the red bandana mask rises to a sideways sitting position in his hammock - one of few things he was able to salvage from the family's old lair - with a yawn-muffled groan, rubbing one of his eyes while mumbling,

"Shell, can't a turtle get any sleep these days...?"

"S-Sorry."

"Hm?"

Once his brain was more active and he got a better look at the person in his bedroom doorway who interrupted his internal clock, his demeanor softened.

"...Shiori?"

Said girl with the black beach waves and silver roots smiles sheepishly with tiredness reflected in her honey orbs, tugging up the right sleeve of her oversized fern green pajama sleep dress absentmindedly.

"Hi."

"What're you doin' up? It's past midnight."

Shiori's smile shifts into a nervous frown as she wraps a single arm around herself for self-security.

"I...I can't sleep..."

Recognizing that particular stance and tone from years of he and his brothers comforting their sister and eachother during troubled nights, Raphael's mouth forms a soft and knowing sort of smirk.

"Bad dream?"

"Mhm...Do you, mind if I sleep here with you for the rest of the night?"

Letting out a quiet breath, the anthropomorphic turtle steps down from his hammock and grabs the blanket from it while chiding,

"Yeah, sure, come on over."

Smiling gratefully, the teenage girl quietly thanks her brother before walking inside, her bare feet padding across the tile floor before stopping on the pale sand yellow carpet with the inner black brown border that his brother had set up under his hammock, along with a large cylinder-shaped pillow. She plops down next to Raphael, whom had lowered himself down on his left side with his carapace facing the direction of his usual sleeping spot, watching his sister lie down the opposite way facing him, noticing a bit of wavering anxiety in her facial features.

"...You wanna tell me abou' what woke you up?"

"...Nothing really new to tell...Just the past trying to haunt me again."

"...The fire?"

Shiori nods silently, a very small, lone tear forming under her right eye, which would be forgotten as Raphael tucks his blanket over both of them, acting as a safety bubble to soothe her aching heart.

"Thanks...I'm glad you've been feeling better since a few days ago, Raph."

Knowing she was talking about his emotional break from earlier this week, the turtle with emerald green skin nodded.

"Yeah...Wish I knew just what exactly set me off. I mean, Mike's annoyed me ta no end before, but I, never really considered...hurting him like I almost did."

"Mm, if I could give you a solid answer, I would, but mood swings aren't something easily predicted, bro. Sometimes these spikes, happen for no real rhyme or reason."

"Righ'...How's that bruise, by the way? The one, I gave ya with the table leg?"

Brushing the tips of her fingers against her left side, Shiori smiles a bit and replies,

"Barely feel it anymore, a dull ache at best. Should be gone by tomorrow, I think."

"Good."

"...Raph?"

"Yeah?"

Moving so she was cuddling into her brother's plastron, the girl asks with a childlike expression of fear,

"...Do you think, that the ones who torched Double L, will ever come back? Find out that not everyone was...erased?"

Frowning a little in concern from the old question that's been postulated a number of times over the past six years or so, Raphael puts a strong, protective arm around Shiori's shoulders before providing his answer in a form barely short of a vow.

"Tch, if the fuzz and child services have given up tryin', I seriously doubt the ones responsible for putting you and your friends out on the streets are wise to any survivors...But god forbid the scum ever does show their faces...I'll be there to kick some major shell. We all will. Leo, Don, Mike, Master Splinter...We'll all be there to protect you."

Feeling her heart swell and steady itself from her brother's promise, the girl with honey orbs smiles and whispers her thanks, making him smile-smirk in return.

"You're welcome. Now shut those eyes of yours and go to sleep; we got training in the morning."

Giggling quietly, Shiori mutters,

"'kay 'kay...G'night, brother."

Watching as her eyes slowly flutter closed and listening for the calm breathing, Raphael forms a small, relieved smile at seeing his sibling back at peace once again, before he too answered the call of the Sandman.

"...Night, sis."


	5. Birth of the Robo-Child, Nano

Hey, fellow readers and writers, I'm still alive and typin'!

I just finished my final exam for this university semester a couple days ago, so now aside from work, I have more open-ended time to write for my stories.

Glad to see my new story's generating a steady amount of views so far. Just thought I'd make a few details about my main OC a bit more clear regarding a few of these questions that are coming in.

I don't have any real intent of making Shiori into anything beyond human. I've found that particular theme to have become rather 'tired out' after reading so many other stories that do such. Not that they're not cool; it just isn't for me. I've already laid out her blueprint on my profile, and I don't plan on extending her abilities further than what is written...Although, that wonder about incorporating a bit of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's fighting style intrigues me (lol)...

Also, if you've read her profile, you'll see that there will be another set of weapons for her hands coming. I just need to finalize which chapter they'll be debuting.

Finally, that question about a ninja mask? Her paisley bandana you've seen (read) her wearing a couple times now sort-of symbolizes that, as she's not really into the mask style (may or may not have a chapter in the future that has a bit explaining why).

...Anything else I'm forgetting?...No? Okay, then that's enough gabbing from me. On with the story! :D

* * *

 _Picture the brand new Battle Shell truck barreling its way through the winding paths of Manhattan's local junkyard during a relatively peaceful night in New York, courtesy of a new source of trouble in the form of a twenty foot tall junk robot!_

 ** _"My name is Donatello, and I'm usually into building things."_**

 _Speeding around the next corner, the turtle-themed vehicle would only get a few more feet of distance, before the ginormous robot seizes it with a single left hand, creating a stand-off as Michelangelo tries to screech the tires forward._

 ** _"This particular thing, I'd like to take apart, real fast..."_**

 _Zooming in on the metal monster, we see that it's taken Shiori hostage with the wiring leftover from what's assumed to be a severed right limb!...It then extends a few more thick metal strands to whip against the side of the Battle Shell, throwing the other occupants not sitting in their seats off-balance._

 ** _"Before it takes_** ** _us_** ** _apart!"_**

 _Thankfully, the turtle with the orange bandana mask manages to gain enough momentum and traction to escape from the robot's grasp..._

 _But this dangerous game of cat and mouse, was far from over._

A Few Days Earlier...

Zooming within another, less maliciously-motivated technology facility located within the Big Apple during a new early morning, when the sky was burning a soft, beautiful orange from the settling sunrise, we find ourselves observing a female scientist - dressed in a full-body white suit that included a tight cap to contain her hair, a headset and large, square glasses with blue-tinted lenses - as she starts her work for the day, specifically involving what appears to be a strange, moving cloud of milky gray held within a red-tinted glass cylinder that was forming and reforming into various shapes.

"Journal Entry 567, U.S. Government Commission Project, code name 'Nanotech'...Experiment proceeding as planned: the nanobots continue to work together as a colony, coordinating like a hive mind contained within the robotic cells."

The woman pushes a button to raise a pair of microscopic binoculars attached to the cylinder chamber so she could look at the tiny metal creations more closely, they resembling a near-equivalence towards white-gray krill.

"The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot disassemble molecules, nor organic cells as it will in the future when it'll perform microscopic operations..."

She then steps back to push another button, sending in a simple toaster and alarm clock as objects for the project to try out.

"7:05 am. First test of its ability to take apart, and reassemble mechanical devices."

...

The mist of teeny robots 'looks' at their creator for a moment...before quickly charging down at the kitchen appliance and time measuring mechanism to take a crack at making something new!

...

The result would be a small, thin-bodied robot about the size of a human toddler, much to the disappointment of the scientist.

"Eugh, oh please, I thought this was fixed..."

Shaking her head, the woman felt a headache coming on from this ongoing 'issue' of the swarm of robots developing an otherwise innocent sentience, which was obviously not the intent.

"The mental state of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three year-old child, to facilitate absorbing new information."

The little robot walks over to press its metallic palms on the glass while staring up at the woman, looking for some sort of...motherly acknowledgement, much to her disgust.

"It's personifying again, ugh, ridiculous..."

Taking a remote control, the scientist pushes a button to activate an electrical shock within the containment, causing the robot to let out a screech before it exploded!

"This, personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible. (Rubs her temple) Urh, wish I could do the same to this headache. Haah, I need a cup of coffee..."

The woman decides to leave the laboratory for a little while to find a way to wake herself up and kill the pounding in her skull...

Unbeknownst to her, having heard of the plans she had in store regarding their growing sentience, the young hive of nanobots immediately settles on making a break from this facility to save itself, reforming its little robot shell, only this time with a drill attachment on its left arm!

(Wreeeeeee...)

It succeeds in making a hole in the bottom of the glass containment, and slips out, ditching the scrap parts of the toaster and alarm clock so it could move freely into the ventilation system, escaping out of the building into a back alleyway...The swarm moves so it was traveling along the side of the sidewalk, staying low so none of the regular New Yorkers could see them...

"Hey, the new Sybots are 'ere; get 'em while they're hot!...Come on, come on, ya bunch'a ingrates!"

They stop to the sound of a sly Brooklyn accent, and peek upward to see a man in his early to mid-forties with warm ivory skin, strong chin made prominent by the rest of his thin face, thick black eyebrows the same colour as the short head of hair tucked under a tan porkpie hat, murky teal eyes, and wearing a red long-sleeve shirt under a trench coat the same shade as his hat, mud brown slacks, and black shoes. Based on the fact he was displaying a collection of rather cheap-looking wind-up toy robots with a stand-up suitcase and boombox, it would be easy to classify him as a peddler of sorts.

"Somebody's gotta wan' one of dese t'ings! Ya think you're too good for me; is that it?! (Grumble) Why I outta...!"

Eventually, the street salesman does receive a customer, in the form of a young brunette boy and his middle-aged father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, I want one!"

Chuckling a bit at how excitable his son was acting, the parent decides to buy the latter one of the toys.

"Okay, okay...How much, pal?"

"Five bucks, a bargain."

"Mm, I'll give you three."

The male wearing the trench coat didn't like the sound of that barter.

"T'ree?! I gotta make a livin' 'ere!"

"Mm, take it or leave it."

Not wanting to risk causing a scene, the man accepts the money with bitter reluctance.

"...Nrh, alright, fine!"

But to 'compensate'...he slips the father's wallet out of their pocket just as they leave with their son!

"Heheh, I'll make it up on the back end."

And to make the matter even more sleazy, the boy and his father would only walk a few yards away, before the toy suddenly fell apart as easily as a tower of sugar cubes after having hot coffee poured onto it!

"Auh-hh! It broke!"

Angry to see his son in tears, the father spins around to call the peddler out on their trickery.

"Hey, you!"

Unfortunately, he was already out of sight, having packed his things and ran down the street for the nearest deep alley, getting away with his crime.

"Heheh, ah Harry, ya still got it."

...Though based on the frustrated frown that formed on the man's face as he opened up the stolen wallet to get himself more cash, it seems that karma did deal him back somewhat.

"D'irteen bucks; d'irteen bucks?! Man oh man, can't I ever get'a break?!"

He throws away the wallet, and grabs his things to start back out onto the streets again, taking a different route to avoid running into his latest swindled victim...Harry wouldn't get very far, however, courtesy of the nanobot swarm that followed him, which shot up and spooked the man to fall backwards.

"Gah!"

He drops his suitcase, causing it to open up and spill the purposely-faulty toys onto the concrete alongside his boombox...which the 'Nanotech' would quickly implement for their own design, much to his shock.

"Daaaauh!...What in da...?!"

Once again, we would observe the metal shell to be that of a small child...only this time, included with vocals.

"Da...ddy?"

"No, no...!"

...

Leaving Harry to his literal devices, we move down the streets to an area that held a number of small apartment complexes...one of them also functioning as an antique shop known by the name 2nd Time Around. This place, would belong to April O'Neil, she living in the loft on the top floor under the roof...

And just a couple blocks away around the far north right corner, between a small family-run grocery store and a gated vacant lot, was a run-down, seemingly abandoned apartment building over 4 stories tall, made from old red brick and worn-out wooden framing for the windows, most of the glass either broken or caked with smudging dust, and weeds pushing their way past the concrete to stalk out around the corners of the main structure and near the front stone steps.

(...Ka-chank, creeeeak)

Suddenly, the front, black-washed oak door built with a rusty brass doorknob and joints squeaks open, and stepping outside, was Hamato Shiori, she dressed today in a pair of maroon khaki jeans, an orange spaghetti strap top under a navy blue, off-shoulder sweater, and monochrome All-Star sneakers. Her black beach wave hair was tucked under her white bandana with the black paisley pattern, hiding her silver roots while her elevated tips tickled her shoulders, and wore that strange Ying and Yang necklace around her neck to rest over her sweater...

Pivoting her head behind her with a smile, Shiori calls inside,

"Come on, you guys, let's hit it! My bros and Casey are already heading this way to April's!"

A male voice several years older than her calls back, his tone carrying hints of a Brooklyn accent,

"We're comin', we're comin', keep your socks on!"

As she settles herself on the sidewalk, the teenager with warm beige skin would soon be joined by four others who, believe it or not, call this place home.

The first to exit the building, was a young man in his mid-twenties standing about two feet or so shorter than Casey Jones, and with a lighter muscle build in the rectangular body shape, his skin a warm ivory shade, flat cut-styled hair currently tucked under a black tuque, that had been dyed bright green but was a natural light brown as evident by the colour of his stubble beard, hazel irises, two hoop piercings in his left ear, and wore an outfit of a Pearl Jam t-shirt over a long black under-sleeve, all under an open navy blue blazer jacket, creamy tan chino pants, and dark brown loafer shoes.

* * *

Note: I do not own the band reference! Merely mentioned for the purposes of popular fashion.

* * *

Looking at the adult's outfit up and down, Shiori then shakes her head with an amused smile at his mix of the day.

"Talon, dude, you seriously gotta choose one style and stick with it. I swear you're turning into more of a hot mess every time I see you."

Her reply would be met in kind with another female as they exited after Talon, she in her early twenties and just about two feet taller than Shiori, her triangle figure carrying rather noticeable curves but nothing that would classify her as overly chubby, skin of a light almond complexion, ebony black hair styled into a perm that reached her mid-back and dyed with dark purple highlights, true sapphire irises, and wore clothing comprised of tight, black pleather pants, a form-fit grey belly t-shirt under a forest green flak jacket, a dark red choker velvet necklace, and onyx black platform boots.

"That's what I keep telling him, but does he listen to a woman's opinion? No!"

"And since when do you act like a woman, Ari, hm?"

That counter would have come from the third occupant of the building to leave, they being a young man in his late teens with light beige skin, a thin frame in the trapezoid shape, as highlighted through his outfit of a blue crew-neck sweater matching the windbreaker worn overtop, black track pants with bright blue stripes running down the legs, black fingerless gloves, and dark grey tennis shoes. His hair was as black as crow feathers, cut into a length that allowed a short ponytail and curtain bangs, and eyes as deep green as the trees in Central Park.

The younger male's smirk would be matched in power by Ari's pouting glare, but thankfully, another voice cuts in before an argument could ensue.

"Shun, don't aggravate Ariana, or we'll be here all day waiting for one of you to come up on top in yet another cat and dog fight."

This softer-toned female voice - contrasting the bolder speech of Ariana - belonged to the last person to leave the apartment building ignored by society, she a teenage girl just a year and a foot taller than Shiori, with olive-beige skin, innocent-shining amethyst irises highlighted with just as bold eye-shadow, deep brown hair cut into a long Hime style, her frame an average triangle shape, and wore an outfit comprised of light stone-wash jeans held up by a pink rhinestone belt, clear jelly shoes, and an off-shoulder tan brown top.

Shiori nods in agreement, commenting with a smile that hinted an earlier aggravation and tiredness,

"Ori's right, and I already had to help Donnie pry Raph off of Leo this morning just before training."

The group of five start walking away from the building as Talon asks,

"What were they fightin' about this time? Leader drivel?"

Fighting to contain a fit of giggles, the young girl replies in mirth,

"Actually, this morning was one when Leo's in a very rare mood to prank. He had Mikey help cart our sleeping hothead brother into the dojo, hammock and all, before waking him up by using one of the bamboo sticks sensei uses for balance training to poke Raph's side. Hehaha, he yelped so loud and wound up tumbling to the floor!"

The quintet of teens and young adults broke into laughter over Shiori's story, and Ortensia asks in curiousity,

"But how did Mikey escape Raph's wrath?"

"By keeping his big gob shut for once, despite Leo's silent pleas for some assistance."

Shun mutters with a wry smile,

"Now there's a real rarity: Mister Serious begging for help from The Prankster Turtle," while Ariana asks,

"And what'd your dad have to say about it?"

"He made Leo do twenty flips for his prank after training, and had Raph walk away to cool down before we started."

Shaking his head, Talon remarks,

"Leave it to Sensei Splinter t' be the only parent I know tha' can turn acrobatics into punishments."

...The group pauses for a moment as they come up on their destination, spotting a familiar turtle-themed truck rolling into the back alleyway alongside Casey who rode on his motorcycle.

"Hup, looks like we came here just in time."

...

Inside 2nd Time Around, April was finishing up dusting an old grandfather clock clean, when someone rings the doorbell set up at the side door opening to the alleyway. She walks through the store - which we see had an array of interesting antiquities from all over the country and beyond - to open the rectangle slab of wood, her bottle green irises meeting the sight of Michelangelo.

"Hi, April! Green Brothers, Movers and Shepherds, reporting for duty!"

Smiling at her four turtle friends, April greets back,

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes."

Making his way in for the direction the redhead was indicating, the fern green turtle jokes,

"Ju~st let me put on my hernia truss."

"Right over there, wise guy...plus, I've got a heater that won't heat!"

Donatello walks in next just at the end of that worded task with a sack over his shoulder and pipes in his hand.

"Hence, these."

That would leave Leonardo and Raphael to be given a team task, but not before April notices a fifth member of the sibling ninjas to be missing.

"Oh, was Shiori unable to make it?"

The emerald green turtle with the red bandana mask replies casually,

"She's comin'; she just went ahead of us t' get 'er friends and bring 'em down here, if that's cool."

Leonardo adds,

"As it turns out, you guys don't live that far from eachother. They're just set up several blocks around the next corner."

"Huh. Small world...Well, I certainly don't mind some extra hands. Speaking of, (points inside) that whole wall of antiques needs moving, carefully."

Raphael makes the motion to provide a smart alack sort-of answer, a tiny bit offended by the emphasized 'carefully'.

"'ey, I'm a ninja, not a-"

But his brother wielding the double katana would thankfully guide him inside and interrupt the complaint, preventing the hot tempered turtle from starting an unnecessary argument.

"Your wish, is our command."

So with all four anthropomorphic terrapins inside the antique store and getting started on their assigned chores, April would quickly find herself lost in the deep blue irises that belonged to Casey, he equally muddled by her own bottle green.

"Uh! You're, not a, turtle..."

"Uuh-heh, definitely not..."

Leonardo circles back to quickly blurb,

"Hope ya don't mind; we, brought another friend with us."

Said companion awkwardly introduces himself, waving his hand rather than taking the one April offered up to shake.

"Yo, uh, Casey. Casey Jones."

His smile becomes a bit more relaxed as he wanders inside and peers around.

"Say-uh, nice junk."

The same can be said for the redheaded woman as she follows with him, both stopping in front of the center glass display cases.

"It was my dad's. The shop, I mean. I'm reopening it, (tosses the duster aside) uh, for now, until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind-of, weirdly."

"Aoh, I get it: while you're waitin' for a real job to come along, you're just hidin' out in your pop's junk shop. It's cool."

That may not have been necessarily untrue, but based on the frown and light glare that formed on April's face, Casey could've worded his guess a bit differently.

"It's, an antique shop, and I'm not hiding from anything."

The male with shoulder-length blue-black hair wasn't phased by her clipped tone in the slightest, brushing off with a casual,

"Hey, whatever, babe."

"Babe?!"

Just as the young woman shakes her head with an agitated blush dusting her cheeks, a chuckle sounds from the back doorway, belonging to an amused Talon who wanders in with the rest of his three friends and roommates.

"Still tryin' to play it cool with every woman you meet, eh, Case? No wonder you're still single."

The addressed male pivots his head over to who spoke with an expression that said he was mildly offended, but found himself breaking into an eager smile when he saw who they were.

"...Talon?!"

"In the flesh and bone, man."

Both men fast-walk over to one another and clap eachother's shoulders before sharing a quick hug with exclamations of,

"Dude, it's been a while! How ya doin'?"

"Been doin' good, and glad to know your vigilante antics haven't killed ya yet."

They both laugh profoundly, while everyone else stared from afar and near with expressions ranging from surprised to majorly befuddled. Shiori would break the silence when she asks while holding both hands up to her chest in a 'hold it a sec' motion,

"Whoa whoa, back the Battle Shell up: you two know eachother? Since when?"

Wrapping an arm around Casey's shoulders, Talon quirks with a friendly smirk,

"Keh, well believe it or not, me and this knucklehead are cousins."

"What?!" "No way!" "Shut the front door!"

Ortensia remarks lightly in her own surprise,

"Talon, you never mentioned you had any family left in New York."

"Well...technic'lly, Case and I are third cousins thrice removed. From what we've learned, one'o my great grand-uncles married into the Jones Family."

Casey smiles semi-sheepishly and comments,

"My ma actually discovered da connection by complete accident back when she used t' live here in Manhattan, and was cleanin' out some old storage box filled with all kinds'a docs. Wound up findin' an old copy of da family tree, and saw Talon's name smack-dab at the bottom of a distant branch."

Forgetting her bristled flare-up, April asks in her own curiousity,

"And, you're sure they're both the same Talon?"

"Yea', hundred-percent. If there's one thing we Jones's are good at, it's keepin' tabs on who's who in our circle. (Sad smile) 'Course, what kind-a sucks is that Talon's a part of one of those 'bad branches'. Ya know? Bad blood?"

"Oh...how, bad, if you don't mind my asking?"

Shrugging, Talon replies nonchalantly,

"That's the only thing tha' can't seem to be explained, or least not anymore. No one seems t' remember exactly what my great grand-uncle did, but whatever i' was, it made the bark on that branch rather rough and undesirable, if you catch my drift...Anyway, long story short, the Jones Family Tree's gone under a couple different revisions since then, that branch fading in and out of existence...and come around when I was thirteen, Case eleven, would we find out through a happy accident we weren't just good buddies. (Sentimental smile) It was just perfect timin'."

Shun asks with a single brow raised in seriousness and intrigue,

"So, would that mean...you know what your last name is?"

"I did...but I forgot, the night Double L went up like a bonfire."

A few quiet gasps sound, and the other four teens and young adults of that circle form sad frowns in sympathetic recollection of the details regarding that day in question.

"Oh, Talon..." "Dude..."

Shaking his head and a hand with a reassuring smile, the young adult with flat-cut green hair replies,

"Hey, don't worry, it's fine. Trauma to blame on dat. Staying alive's more important than some second label...Plus, (pivots head left) Casey's been trying to get'a hold of the Jones Family Tree again to help me find my section."

"Ah-heh, I'm workin' on it, believe me, but last I talked to 'er, ma said she's been havin' a hard time locating the t'ing."

"No rush. It'll reveal itself when it wants to."

...The room fell into a pregnant quiet for a moment, before Talon claps his hands and proposes with a grin,

"Alright, that's enough gabbin'; let's get to it. April, whadda ya want me, Shun and the girls doing?"

"O-Oh, yes! (Clears throat) Well, I need someone to take the broom..."

A few minutes later, everyone would be pitching in wherever help was needed, including (but not limited to) Ariana following after Donatello to assist in fixing the heater, Ortensia taking over dusting with April, and Shiori helping her brothers and Casey moving things around while doubling in wiping down the counters with a cleaning fluid and a worn cloth...

Casey would then provide another probability for trouble when he suddenly walks over to Raphael as he was attempting to lift a cabinet of old porcelain dishes.

"Ah, hey, Raph, that's a two-man job."

They both struggle to raise the fancy cupboard off the ground a few inches to try and shift it elsewhere in the shop, which was making April anxious as she paused in her dusting of a lamp to see what they were up to.

"Guys, guys, careful! That's very rare-"

The cabinet tips forward...

(Fwoop, fwoop)

And just before the pieces of fine dinnerware could go crashing to the floor, two tasseled throw cushions are suddenly tossed out to land on the hardwood in a line stretching the height of the cabinet, catching any cups and dishes that fell out!

"Uh! An-tique, china..."

The redhead pivots her head over to where the pillows were thrown from, smiling gratefully over at the source sitting atop two stacked boxes, Shun.

"Oh thank you so much!"

He salutes silently with a well-meaning smirk, and Michelangelo compliments,

"And I thought we ninja were fast; nice timin', dude!"

"Thanks. Saw the moment, took it."

Rolling her eyes slightly from her seat on top the middle display glass cases, Shiori mutters with a head shake,

"There goes Mister Adaptation makin' me wanna sharpen my ninja senses."

Hearing her, Leonardo quietly chuckles, while Talon laughs aloud and jeers to Casey,

"Yet another thing about ya that continues to never change, couz-couz: your lack thereof in bein' careful."

"'Ey! What're you sayin', exactly?"

"Lemme put it to you this way, Casey: you're abou' as delicate with breakables as a hyped-up porcupine in a balloon factory."

Everyone in the room bursts into laughter at Talon's cheek, while Casey hmphs with a glaring frown and avoids people's eyes out of both pride and embarrassment...

Meanwhile, back over with that barely-getting-by-peddler, Harry, he had calmed down enough from the sudden appearance of the Nanotech that he wasn't freaking out, but there was still some subtle hints of nervousness in his smile.

"Alrigh' chu, weird, little, whatever you are, come on. Gimmie back my stuff...whoa!"

His eyes then catch focus on the backdoor of a nearby jewellery store, the gears in his brain starting to click with a new scheme.

"Hold on a sec...(Smirk) I'm gettin' one of my million-dollar ideas. Listen, kid: that trick you do, takin' things apart. Do you think you could do that to'a, burglar alarm?"

"Da-ddy."

Picking himself back up, the man wearing the porkpie hat proposes with a bit of mock in the beginning,

"You wan' a daddy? You do what I tell ya, I'll be you're daddy. Deal? Here, (holds out a hand) smile an' shake hands. 'Course, with your face, I can't tell if you're smilin' or wha'..."

Given how innocent their programming still was and how much they did not want to return to being just a unfeeling project...the Nanotech would choose to take the extended hand, allowing Harry to lead their young metal shell out of the alleyway.

"Kid, I gotta feelin' you're the lucky break I've been lookin' fo'."

...

The new strange duo would return to that area much later in the day, when darkness cloaked the streets of Manhattan...

Checking every couple steps to make sure no one was watching, Harry leads the young-minded robot to the security alarm for that jewellery store. Studying the structure for a moment, the Nanotech would then extend a few wires towards the alarm box, hacking in through the sides to disable the defense system, before performing similarly to the door handle!

Heading inside, Harry pulls a flashlight out of the duffel bag he brought to cart away as much of the store's jewellery and cash as he could take, and smashes his way into the display cases to pilfer the expensive rings, necklaces, bracelets; you name it, he took it.

...

The next day, we see the male with warm ivory skin and short black hair walk out of a different alleyway far away from the store he just robbed the other night, now wearing a new argyle sport coat of light tan and brown overtop a deep brown shirt, a new wave of pride shining in his murky teal orbs.

"Heheh, yes-siree, lookin' good."

Reaching down to pat the robot child on the head, he coins,

"You are my lucky break, kid, my lucky break."

Harry then tucks the Nanotech robot into his duffel bag to hide him from any suspecting New Yorkers, before making his way out to the wider street with a whistle in his tone and new pep in his step.

Time Skip, Shiori's POV

So, get this: there's been a strange series of robberies taking place over these last couple days and the weird thing is, unlike some of the unfortunately common jobs, these ones have been done in a mix of professional and amateur manner. Whoever's doing it definitely knows their way around snuffing the burglar alarms, but the way they take their contraband and leaving a mess of broken glass behind isn't any less different from how a street punk would do it.

What's really troubling is that the thievery's been happening around the neighbourhood that April and my friends call home...which is why my bros and I are here in the former's loft tonight to act as a set of body guards for her shop, just incase this mystery thief decides to come prowling around.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewellery store that was robbed is right on my block. So, that's why I asked you over for a sleepover tonight."

We all smile reassuringly at her as Raph chides with a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, April. We've gotch'ya covered."

He then starts walking over to one of the windows to check out Casey's vigil point - he standing atop a roof opposite us to act as another watchdog - as April comments with her own smile,

"I feel so much better with you guys here," and I chime back,

"And Talon said he and the guys will take turns keeping an eye out their window for any suspicious-looking street walkers tonight. That way, we have an alert beforehand."

"Oh! How nice of them."

"(Shrugs) Hey, what are friends for?"

So for the next few hours, we'd all do a mix of relaxing over the TV while also keeping our senses sharp for anything that could tip off a robbery...

Actually, lemme rephrase that: my senses were sharp as a tack, while my brothers...kind-a fell asleep watching this cheesy giant monster film. I'm staring at their slumbering, snoring forms in front of the television right now from my place on the couch, shaking my head with an exasperated sigh and smile.

 _Some ninjas they are, but then again, they're still teenage boys through and through..._

(Ring, ring)

"Hm?"

Suddenly, my shell-cell goes off, and I pull it out of my bomber jacket to answer.

(Click)

"Hello?"

 _"Shiori, it's Shun."_

"What's up?"

 _"There's a strange pair heading towards you guys as we speak, a man and...I wanna say kid, but, it kind-of looked like a robot."_

 _A robot?...Hm..._

Standing up from my seat to look out the window, I ask with narrowing eyes,

"What else?"

 _"The man's wearing what looks like a brand-new suit, and has a duffel bag over his shoulder."_

 _New clothes and something to put a whole lot of whatever into..._

 _Sounds like we're leaning towards a potential suspect._

I then see the pair that Shun was talking to me about right now.

"Uh! They're here."

 _"What are they doing?"_

Making sure to keep my voice low, I describe to my friend what I was witnessing.

"Hm...looks like they're passing here...Nope, scratch that; they're circling back...Uh! The guy's sending that, kid-sized doodad inside. I gotta go."

 _"Okay, but be careful."_

I hang up my shell-cell, and tuck it away into my jacket before reaching my way over to pull out my tonfas.

 _May not be adult-height, but whatever that thing is, it could be trouble..._

 _Should I wake up the guys?_

Glancing back and forth between them and the door that led downstairs a few times...I let out a puff of air as I decide to do the smart thing and alert my brothers of the appending danger.

 _Leo would scold me into next year if I tried pulling a Raph on him..._

Walking over to said leading turtle, who also had a soda cup and slice of pizza in his hand, I start tapping his shoulder while softly calling his name.

"Leo?...Leo...!"

"Hrm-mm...huh? Shiori? What is it?"

"Wake up, bro, something's happening downstairs."

That got him awake, and setting the refreshments down with a more serious expression, he asks me,

"Is it the robber?"

That last word streamed through the ears of the other three, and as they struggle to wipe the sleep from their eyes, I explain,

"Yeah, except it's a tag team operation. Shun called me not too long ago to look out for an odd pair heading our way, and I looked out the window, only to see this shifty-looking guy and-god, this is gonna sound weird...a robot."

Donnie raises a brow at me:

"A robot?"

"Mhm, I'm sure of it, about as tall as...I'm thinkin' around a toddler, and it's inside the shop right now."

Raph stands up and says,

"Then what're we waitin' around here for? Let's go down an' stop it."

We all nod, and as we prep to head out the door, Leo claps a hand on my shoulder to tell me with a small smile of praise,

"Good job staying vigilant, sis, and, thanks for waking us up instead of heading off on your own."

It made me happy to know that my brother was proud of my efforts, and I smile back while replying,

"Sure thing, bro."

...

We were soon all quietly stealing our way down the stairs to the ground floor where the shop opened up, and just as we crowded around the next door opening into the store itself, a man's irritated voice broke through the quiet.

"What're you doin' with d'ose?!"

We stiffen up on alert, and Leo signals absolute silence, before giving Donnie the go-ahead nod to very slowly open the door to avoid creaking so we could all see what was going on...

"See? There it is, the robot, and that man it's with."

Don notes in a whisper matching mine,

"Fascinating...It looks like it's made of a collection of different appliances..."

Raph was more pressed with the situation rather than the tech being used, especially when the odd duo began making a break out of the store.

"Who cares about that? They're gettin' away!"

I grab his arm before he could make his way out into plain sight.

"Hang on a sec, bro. Let's at least take the confrontation outside where we'll have more room to fight...and, space away from the breakables?"

"Haaah, fine..."

We wait until they're out into the alleyway, before we start making our way after them like the shadows sensei trains us to be...We'd catch up to their forms when they're close to heading for the streets again...which was also around the time Casey made his entrance.

"So. What's your story gonna be?"

 _Huh. Maybe we won't have to fight after all..._

Using his hockey stick, he yanks the first half of the crime duo forward by their bag strap to hold within his free hand by their shirt.

"Guh!"

"Doin' some after-hour shoppin', pal? Come on, fess up, fess up!"

...That's when the night took a real turn, as the little robot...did, something to become not so little...!

 _What in the shell now?!_

Quickly enough, we'd be staring over at this new robot from behind the Battle Shell that was at least ten feet tall, made from a compilation of those appliances and a car, using those theater masks it took from April's shop as a way to express itself. Right now...it was displaying anger.

 _Look out, Casey!_

It then whacks our friend in the torso, sending him flying back into a pile of trash!

"Oh no!" "Casey!"

I quickly dash over to where he was, kneeling down by his side as I ask with a worried tone,

"Casey, are you alright?"

"R-Rgh, been better, kid..."

Meanwhile, my brothers decide to make themselves known to the metal giant with their weapons ready...but with their minds still in processing mode.

"Ok-ay, what is that?! Donnie?"

"Uuh, insufficient data, boss."

As for the guy running the show, he looked about ready to do the chicken-with-their-head-cut-off routine, scrambling behind the behemoth robot.

"Gaa-auh, d'is can't be happenin'! Martians! Just when things were finally goin' my way, we, we get invaded! Don't let 'em get me, kid!"

 _Kid?_

I focus on the robot for a minute as my brothers work to try and take it down, remembering what it looked like before it received a size upgrade.

 _So, does this mean the bot's mindset is younger than it looks?_

I'd get a more probable answer when Donnie suddenly employs the power of a blowtorch he was using to fix April's plumbing and heating systems, using the concentrated flames against the robot's side. It lets out a really terrifying screech of pain in response, making me cower a little towards Casey as we continued to watch the fight from a distance, the robot switching back to that angry mask and lashing an arm against my techno-turtle brother to send him flying into a wall shell-first!

Letting out a gasp, I cover my mouth to steady my nerves growing not only for the safety of my brothers...but, also for...the robot.

 _That must've really hurt..._

"Don' let d'em aliens getch'ya, kid! Knock 'em flat!"

Putting away one of his swords, Leo turns to interrogate the human half of this thief operation.

"Whaddo you know about this?!"

"Gaah, heeeelp, kid!"

...That's when I heard the big machine speak, their tone sounding so young, so...innocent.

"Da-ddy!"

 _Daddy...Oh my gosh, this thing really is no more than a child...!_

It grabs Leo, Mike and Raph before throwing them sideways into the walls, then lifting the man into its arms to run away...

Once the pair was out of sight, that was when April would come down out through the store's side-door.

"What, was that thing...?!"

I get up while muttering,

"That's what I'm starting to question myself," as I help Casey to his feet, his groaning catching our redheaded friend's attention.

"Ah! Casey!...Oh no!"

She runs over to us and gently fwips his mask up atop his head to reveal his pained but sheepish smile.

"Sooo, did I win?"

I roll my eyes with a sighed smile before all three of us make our way over to the others, gathering in a circle around...a piece of squirming metal? Don kneels down to pick it up:

"Hey, guys...? This stuff is moving!"

 _Great, as if this night wasn't strange enough...Alright, New York, what're you offering up this time?_

No POV

"Whoa...definitely something you don't see everyday!"

Several minutes pass since Harry and the Nanotech made their escape from the alleyway between 2nd Time Around and a random apartment building, and everyone was now inside the shop discussing recent events, or in Casey's case, had just finished receiving medical aid and was now laying on the fancy red sofa in the store with some gauze replacing his maroon red tank top. Donatello's voiced comment was focused on the sample piece of metal burned off of the giant Nanotech robot now under a microscope, while his siblings stood by.

"Whad'ja find?"

He steps back and gestures Michelangelo to the microscope.

"Take a look."

The fern green turtle with the orange bandana does so, and would be both surprised and a little creeped out by the teeny robots he was seeing.

"Eeew, what are they?!"

"Nanobots. Microscopic robots all working together." Raphael asks,

"Are they dangerous?"

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless, unmotivated."

"Oooh, like when Raph goes solo: he becomes mindless, unmotivated."

Said talked-about turtle slaps Michelangelo's nudging hand away with a grunt for the joke...

"Or, maybe they became scared?"

Eyes fall on Shiori's form, who was leaning against the glass case next to Leonardo with a conflicted frown as she thought about the robot's behaviour she witnessed.

"As much as that thing is in the wrong for being an accomplice in these robberies...the way they were acting before, (shakes head) I don't think they're even aware that what they were doing was wrong. It was, just trying to please that man...like a kid trying to please a parent."

She wraps her arms around herself with a shiver, adding in a quieter tone,

"If that wasn't enough...that yell it let out when Don used the blowtorch on it...it sounded so pained..."

The turtle with the blue bandana frowns in concern at his sister's current fright and wraps an arm around her in comfort, just as the one in purple notes a troubling development.

"Uh-oh."

We see through his vision into the microscope, that the separated section of the nanobots were beginning to materialize doubles of themselves!

"It's reproducing itself...and if all of the nanobots make copies of themselves, and the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable."

"Then we stop it now. Is there any way of tracing this thing?"

Humming in thought, Donatello replies to Leonardo,

"The nanobots have a unique power signature...(Snaps fingers) Hey! I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it!"

"And, once we find robo-boy? Then what?"

Shiori asks after Michelangelo with that same mentally-torn expression on her face,

"Is there, any way we can stop it without having to destroy it?"

Raphael interjects her worries by telling her outright,

"You saw the way it was lashin' out, Yori. Even if we did try somethin' crazy like talkin' to it, I don't think it'll listen ta anyone other than that crook...If anythin', it's a danger to itself more than anyone else."

Donatello nods in agreement with a solemn frown.

"Raph's right. If it truly is acting like a lost child, their influences have already been compromised and will continue to be unstable...We have to stop them by any means necessary, even if it means destruction."

Sighing with a bop of her head, Shiori mutters,

"Alright, I understand...It just, doesn't feel right..."

Smiling sadly, Donatello replies back,

"Hey, believe me, I'm in the same vote as you...Anyway, as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology..."

He takes his blowtorch and uses it on the metal sample, the temperature of the flame being potent enough to evaporate the nanobots.

"It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." Raphael quirks,

"So what're we waitin' for," and the five teen ninja prep to head out for the Battle Shell...

"Lemme just grab my golf ba-aa-gauh!"

Casey settles himself back into a lying position on the couch, feeling the agitation of his bruises, just as April scolds,

"You, aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait here while I go get some more bandages."

She then walks off for the medical kit, and the turtle wielding twin sais moves in place of her to ask the man with a knowing smirk,

"You wouldn't be milkin' this boo-boo thing, would'ya, Case?"

...No denial is made in full.

"Hey. Show a little concern, shell-for-brains."

Nudging his elbow against the vigilante's shoulder in a 'mhm, suuure' manner, Raphael moves to catch up with his siblings while calling back,

"You owe us one, pal."

"Definitely. Ga-ow!"

...

By this point, Harry and the larger robot child had chosen the nearby junkyard as a place to hide out and rethink their own agenda. The former was currently sitting on an old car seat atop a scrap pile, chuckling smugly to himself while holding up a pearl necklace. Turning his gaze to the latter, Harry remarks,

"Man, dat was somethin'! Dose space aliens or whatev'a, but you saved me, kid. You saved me! Jou're a stand-up guy, ya know that? I'm proud of ya."

That made the Nanotech express the theater smile, happy to know they were doing good. Harry then wonders,

"Hey, ya think maybe dose green freaks are from the same place you're from, uh, wherever dat is? Ya think maybe they're here to take ya back?"

Nanotech shifts the masks to express a frown of worry.

"Tch, yeah, I wouldn't like dat either. Maybe it's time for us ta blow outta town..."

At the same time Harry proposes he and his little friend leave Manhattan behind, our five sibling students of Ninjitsu were rolling down the street away from April's place in the Battle Shell and heading right for the thieving pair, using the truck's GPS Tracker to narrow down the Nanotech's specific energy signature.

"We're almost on top of it...Should be right through there."

Donatello turns to crash right through the gates of the junkyard, the noise stirring up Harry's attention.

"Huh? Wait, ya hear that?"

Bringing the truck to a halt behind a gigantic pile of scrap metal, the four humanoid turtles and one teenage girl all clamber out and head for where the man was previously sitting.

"Look at all this stolen stuff."

Yet while the goods were visible, the ones who took them were not, much to the techno-turtle's confusion.

"Where is that thing? The locator says it should be right here..."

Michelangelo then remarks in his own nerves,

"I know it's been used before guys, but, I'm gettin' a baaaad feelin' about this."

...Three seconds later, the Nanotech robot comes leaping in from behind another pile of junk, forcing the quintet to flee to the sides before stopping with their weapons brandished at ready for a fight. Shifting to display the angered theatrical mask, the robot lets out a child's roar before stretching its arms into the different sets of scrap, rebuilding and forming yet another new body that was at least twenty feet tall, using a television screen for its head!

"And now, I'm gettin' an even badder feeling about this!"

Raphael mutters to Shiori after Michelangelo's further exclaim,

"Still think we can talk i' down and not beat i' down?"

"Uhm, now I'm not so sure..."

"Uh, guys, anybody wanna tell me how we're gonna do this?"

Leonardo answers his nunchaku-wielding brother's next question.

"Like we always do: together. Hit it so fast, it can't rebuild itself. Now!"

With matching outcries, the five charge in a leap to attack, using their weapons to either hack or slash away bits of the metal making up the robot's mass structure. The real blow would come from the turtle wielding the double katana, after he slices off the Nanotech's right hand! Once again, Shiori would find herself pausing with a cringe as it lets out a yell of pain.

 _Ooh...I'm so sorry, kid, but this can't go on._

"...Uh!"

She'd snap back to attention when the robot suddenly locked its gaze on her form...before using the wires of its severed appendage to coil around her form, and lifts her off the ground!

"Aaah!"

"Shiori!"

The girl with honey-coloured orbs squirms within the robot's hold, feeling the wiring tighten some around her arms, torso and legs.

"Rr-gh! Let me down! Guys...help!"

Hurrying back to the Battle Shell to grab his blowtorch, Donatello would then run back to rescue his sister.

"I'm comin', Yori!"

"D-Donnie, look out for the-"

(Whack)

"Guh!"

"Other hand..."

The turtle goes sliding down to the dirt ground below, the impact knocking the tool out of his hand.  
Raphael hurries over to help his brother up as the latter comments,

"It's fast!"

Michelangelo asks while looking up at Shiori's struggling form with worry,

"Whaddo we do now? I don't think that thing's lettin' go of sis anytime soon..."

Donatello looks to Leonardo for guidance:

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

The four terrapins then rush back into the Battle Shell as the latter adds in a call over his shoulder,

"Just stay calm, Shiori! We'll get you down!"

"O-Okay, do what you have to, but please hurry!"

As soon as all of the brothers were inside, Donatello punches the engine and starts driving away into the junkyard, dodging the lunging grab of the Nanotech's working hand...Seeing no other options, the robot begins chasing after the truck, causing Shiori to hold herself steady against the swaying jerks.

"Grh! Easy, easy!"

Harry, by this time, had emerged from wherever he was hiding, and began cheering on his young partner's efforts.

"Go get 'em, kid, you got 'em on the run!"

Soon enough, the Nanotech was able to catch up with the Battle Shell and use its free hand to pin it in place, before using a few wires that weren't constricting Shiori to whip against the side of the truck, causing the occupants inside to get thrown off their seats!...We also see that the hand gripping the vehicle was sending a part of the entire hive of teeny bots to try and slowly disassemble the mode of transport, much to Donatello's dismay.

"Faster, Mikey! It's taking us apart!"

"I'm givin' 'er all she's got, cap'n! She cannot take them all~!"

Leonardo decides now's the right moment to invoke the next part of their new plan.

"Raph, you're on, Shell Cycle time."

Said turtle moves to put on his helmet, muttering a bit sarcastically,

"Sure, I always hafta do the crazy stuff..."

He nonetheless sits himself on his personal transport and revs up the engine as his brother adds,

"Keep it busy until we're in position!"

(Vrrrrooooooom)

The motorcycle comes barreling out of the back, startling the giant Nanotech robot to let go of the truck before it would become distracted with trying to keep its eyes locked onto the form now spinning around his...It then chases Raphael all the way over to a compactor, making the captive Shiori nervous.

 _Hoooh boy...!_

"Now, Mikey, ramming speed!"

Said turtle complies with Leonardo's order, and speeds in a charge straight for the robot, causing Harry to cry out,

"Nooo, look out, kid!"

(...CRASH)

The Nanotech lets out a frightened screech, wailing its limbs around frantically and forgetting about its hostage, the cords and wires around her form loosening until she was tossed away harshly like a balled-up piece of paper!

"Aaaauuah!"

Miraculously, her landing would not be quite as rough, flying a few yards before colliding with an old mattress discarded for the trash, bouncing off that and having the wind knocked out of her, finally hitting the ground in a roll.

"A-Auh! Auuuh..."

Still, when she tries to get up...the teenage girl wouldn't have the strength to stay conscious for even two seconds, and collapses face-down...

"Sis...!"

Hurrying off his motorcycle, Raphael runs over to his sister's unconscious form and pulls her into his arms to check for any serious injuries...He sighs in relief upon seeing nothing, and lifts her over his shoulder to carry back to the Battle Shell where his other brothers would be waiting, watching as the giant robot gets compressed into a rectangle. Opening the door on the driver's side, Leonardo asks his returning brother,

"Raph...is Shiori alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, just had the air knocked outta her from tha' toss."

He passes the katana-wielding turtle the girl to put inside the Battle Shell where she'd be safe, and focuses back on the crushed form that was now the Nanotech.

"Yeowch. Looks like that did it." Michelangelo jokes,

"Yeah, he's flat broke..."

...

Unfortunately for them, the fight wasn't over and done with yet, when the TV screen acting as the robot's head blinks back to life!

"You know, I'm gonna stop with the puns."

A reforming metal hand reaches out to start pulling the reconfigurating robot out of the compactor.

"Seriously, they always come back to bite you!"

The Battle Shell and Shell Cycle start speeding away, and the chase was on again, making Harry smile.

"Yes! That's my boy!"

As they continued to roll on, Leonardo, sitting shotgun with his unconscious sister in his lap to keep her steady incase the terrain got rough again, pivots his head to Donatello.

"How fast can ya get into position?"

"Consider me there."

The bo staff-wielder then jumps out of the truck and behind a pile of junk to start making his way to elsewhere within this area...Once Michelangelo turns the Battle Shell down a different direction to leave only one vehicle for distraction detail, Raphael would ask over the shell-cell com,

"Leo, tell me ya got a Plan C. I'm really hopin' for a Plan C!"

"Plan C, at twelve o' clock!"

And this new plan, would involve a large magnetic crane, which Donatello would clamber into...

"Uh, fellas, Plan C...now?!"

The levers are shoved forward just as the Nanotech robot moves to try and crush the Shell Cycle and its rider, turning the magnet on and snaring it up by the magnetic waves! Rushing down from the pile of junk he was standing on, Harry calls up,

"No, kid! Are you alright?!"

A scared outcry would be his response, as the magnet holding the robot is moved overtop the incinerator!

"Hang on, kid! Daddy's comin'!"

The man hurries over to the power box for the magnetic crane, and opens it to shut it off, much to Donatello's surprise.

"What?!"

...

Unfortunately, that was not a smart move, and the Nanotech robot would go falling right into the boiling metal!

"Noooo!"

Realizing his mistake too late, Harry runs to the edge of the burning incinerator to watch helplessly, as a single hand from the Nanotech reaches out with a final strangled cry of,

"Daaa... _ddyyyy_ ," before sinking down to its doom...

All that would be left of the child-like robot, was a single, battered theater mask symbolizing joy, which Harry would pick up with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I can't believe you're gone...My one real lucky break, and I broke ya...(Sniff) I'm...I'm sorry...!"

And the man would break into a sob, just as a few police cars come rolling in...

By that time, the Battle Shell had gotten out of the junkyard after gathering Raphael and the Shell Cycle, and was rolling back to 2nd Time Around with Donatello back at the wheel, Leonardo in the shotgun seat, and the last two turtles seated on either side in the back, Shiori now in a laying position with her head in Michelangelo's lap...

"Ya know, I feel kind-a bad for the little bot."

Raphael raises a brow at Michelangelo:

"Little?"

"Yeah, like Shiori said, he was kind-a like a little kid."

Donatello comments with a sad smile,

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent..."

"Mm, mmm...Bros?"

The last member of this sibling quintet would then stir her honey-coloured orbs awake just as the Battle Shell came to a park in the alleyway sideways April's place, much to the brother's reliefs.

"Hey..." "Sis..."

"Shiori..." "You alright?"

Holding her head with a wince, the girl with black beach waved hair asks in a somewhat weak mutter as she sat up,

"Ugh, what happened? I feel like someone played basketball with my head..."

Michelangelo would answer for everyone else,

"Well, after ya got tossed away by the robot like a rag doll, we had to switch to another plan when the compactor didn't work."

"...So, does that mean it's gone now?"

"Yeah. It got torched in the incinerator."

"...I see..."

A sad, pitying frown forms on Shiori's lips as she recalls the more innocent traits woven between the violent tendencies she witnessed the Nanotech display throughout this whole adventure.

 _This victory feels a whole lot more bitter than it ought to...but, at least the nanobots won't be manipulated anymore._

"...Shiori?"

She looks up out of her dismal thoughts to see Michelangelo staring at her with a frown of concern, and shakes her head lightly with a small smile of assurance, taking his offered hand to pile out of the truck with the others...Motioning an arm to the backdoor of the store, Leonardo remarks with a relieved smile,

"I'm just glad the fighting's over."

...But when the door creaked open past the ajar point:

"Take care of me?! I only got hurt 'cause I was savin' you!"

"O~h, so you think I need saving, is that it?!"

The teens would discover that the two friends they left behind had, gotten into their own little spat.

"You twist around everythin' I say! Aauh, women!"

"Why of all the myopic, misogynistic-"

Casey swats a hand to the side - accidentally knocking down a vase in the process - and exclaims exasperatingly,

"Sheesh! How can we even talk if ya won't speak English?"

"I told ya to watch the antics, you big ape!"

Holding a palm against her forehead in irritation, Shiori grumbles,

"Uurgh, I do not need a new headache on top of this one. I'm outta here."

Michelangelo agrees to that plan wholeheartedly, whispering,

"Yeah, I~, think they wanna be alone..."

So with that, the five young members of the Hamato Family quietly steal themselves out of 2nd Time Around to head for home, leaving their feuding friends to continue with their steam session.

"Nobody said that you even had to come over here in the first place!"

"Wasn't my idea!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yea'!"

"Uugh!"


	6. Embers Floating through the Inky Black

Hey guys, Happy New Year and welcome to 2019!

Sorry this latest chapter took longer than usual. As some of my other story readers may already be aware, there was this crazy wind storm that hit several days before Christmas, which meant no power until the Eve of the holiday. Then of course, I wanted to dedicate time to spend with family during the holidays, before having to head back to work, which was...way busy, holy crap...

But things have quieted down some, and I've managed to get my fingers to dance across the keyboard.

So enough out of me; let's get to what brought you here. On with the story :D

* * *

 _Down within the watery blue that was the East River, we see a familiar techno-savvy ninja turtle - clad with a strange set of high-gear goggles over his eyes - fighting to swim for the surface._

 ** _"My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning just how long I can hold my breath..."_**

 _He makes it, sucking in some well-deserved oxygen and sputtering out a bit of salt water before climbing onto the boardwalk under an upper dock level, and uses his visual device to focus in on a structure several yards away, they being some sort of vibration pressure cannon that was blasting seismic waves of energy into the waterway._

 ** _"That viro-cannon is seriously messing up the East River. If this keeps up, the whole South Street Seaport could go crumbling into the water. I'd be fascinated by the technology..."_**

 _Sensing eyes on his form, Donatello looks up to see two of those mysterious ninja he and his siblings fought previously!_

 ** _"If I wasn't otherwise preoccupied."_**

 _The double dose of danger spring against him..._

 _But to get to this point, the clock must be wound back close to twice the full twenty-four so that the reason for this new 'Kage Warrior Clash' can be made plain._

Less than Forty Hours Earlier...

It's a new evening in the grand borough of Manhattan, New York City, the moon shining brightly for the stars dimmed away by the many sources of light glowing within homes and down the streets. There hadn't been any signs of new trouble brewing as of late, which meant a certain group of turtle brothers could take the advantage and engage in their favourite sporting activities.

For Michelangelo, that would mean riding along the rounded sides of the winding sewer tunnels on his skateboard.

"He is the Alpha Dog, the Thrash-Meister, the undisputed God of the Half Pipe!"

The fern green-skinned turtle swerves to the right and grips his board as he does a frontward flip, shouting,

"Wa-hooo!"

Coming up none too far behind him was Raphael, rolling fast with a pair of inline skates.

"Who needs half pipe, bro? We got full pipe! Hahahaha!"

He picks up enough speed and momentum to do a full round of the pipe's circumference!

"Whoo-hoo, yeah, haha!"

Those two brothers would reach the entrance to home first...as Donatello and Leonardo - riding a bicycle and scooter respectively - catch up from around the corner, the turtle wearing purple aiming for the ramp set near his lab station.

"Goin' for air-plitude!"

He jumps up - bike and all - and lands smoothly on the upper level edge making up the inner lair's ground floor, while Leonardo takes it a step further, jumping from the ramp with a spin and grinding against the side of the desk before landing.

"Goin' for grind-itude! Woo!"

Neither he nor his brothers slow their joy down, continuing their fun and using their home as an obstacle course...Peeking her head out of the kitchen entrance just then, Shiori - she wearing a fern green t-shirt, smoke grey sweatpants and her monochrome All-Star converse - shakes her silver-rooted, black locked head with a sigh and smile of exasperation.

"They're at it again. I dunno what it is with boys and their lusts for this kind of sporty stuff. I prefer Dancing and Ninjitsu over nearly crashing into Mikey atop Don's bike...again..."

Chuckling softly, Splinter comes up beside his daughter, carrying a tray with a teapot, two cups and a plate of muffins on top.

"You and your brothers merely have different ways of, burning off energy when the world grows quiet. Now come, let's make our way to the living room."

"Right..."

 _That's assuming we don't get mowed down first..._

The father-daughter pair get as far as the edge of the area of subject, before they're forced to stop as Leonardo comes rolling past on his scooter.

"'Scuse me, sensei, sis!"

Rolling her eyes, Shiori calls back,

"Thanks for being polite, bro," before continuing her way with Splinter...And just as he sets the tray on the coffee table:

"Heads up, sensei, sis-I mean down!"

Donatello comes soaring overtop them, and the elder anthropomorphic rat ducks calmly while the girl with honey-coloured irises squeaks with surprise in her evade, before shouting with irritation in her tone,

"What kind-a warning was that, Don?!"

 _Sheeeesh..._

Letting the moment slide off her back, Shiori puffs out a breath before moving to kneel down on the other side of the table to help her father prep the tea...He gets as far as pouring the first cup, before forming a knowing expression of light annoyance and suddenly jumps upward, dodging the rollerskating Raphael.

"Nice recovery, sensei!"

Sighing, the rat reaches for one of the muffins on the plate...but was beaten to it by Michelangelo.

"Hey, thanks, sensei!"

"O~h no ya don't!"

(Whap)

"Ouch!"

The snack food is knocked out of the nunchaku-wielding turtle's hand by a tonfa, and the flying muffin passes an apple simultaneously tossed by Shiori, who says to her dumbfounded brother with a smart alack smile as she catches the former snack food,

"You're not gettin' enough fruit in your diet lately, Mike. Eat that, and don't pilfer my muffins."

"Aw man, not cool, sis!"

She just giggles back at the somewhat playfully-scorned turtle, and walks back to Splinter with the recovered muffin.

"If that doesn't get the guys to eat healthier, I dunno what will."

The rat in the brown monk robes shakes his head in amusement at his daughter's sneaky tactics, before both settle beside one another on the couch to turn on the television sets...But when Splinter clicks the multiple screens on:

(Bzz-ji-jirrrrooo...)

"Huh?"

Not only does the entertainment system go kaput, but so did the entire power grid of the Hamato Lair! With their eyesight compromised by the quick switch to darkness, the four terrapin mutant brothers would go crashing into one another.

"Gah!" "Whoa!" "Ah!" "Ow!"

Hearing them groan in pain, the sister of the quintet calls from over the back of the couch in concern,

"Are you guys okay?"

Michelangelo calls back with a wince,

"Could be better...Nice wirin' job, Don!"

The turtle wielding the bo staff defends,

"I guarantee it's not my wiring. Maybe it's a blackout."

"Maybe. Nrh, now, ya wanna get your foot off my shell?"

The sound of a match scratch cuts into the air, courtesy of Splinter as he lights a candlestick to shed some light into this otherwise 'shady predicament', showing that three out of four turtle brothers had slammed into one another near the ramp leading to the living room area, while Donatello was sprawled over the edge of another ramp nearby. Holding up a hand, Leonardo jokes,

"Nauh, keep that flame from Mikey! He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner."

While Shiori fought to contain a fit of giggles brought on by her brother's humour, Splinter remarks,

"Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate, and see if it can be fixed."

Mikey chimes with a smile,

"We're all over it," and flips up his skateboard while asking in an add,

"You comin' too, sis?"

Grabbing her white/black paisley bandana from the left arm of the couch to tie over her head, the girl with warm beige skin replies,

"Sure, as long as you goofs don't go rollin' ahead and leave me in your dust."

Retracting the wheels of his skates so he could jog rather than swivel around, Raphael retorts with a smirking smile,

"Wouldn't dream of it," just as Leonardo and Donatello fold up their sport equipment. As the group of five head for the door, Splinter adds in a call,

"And hurry up!...I do not wish to miss my favourite program."

...

We would soon catch up with the quintet of young ninja up atop the water tower of a skyscraper as they survey the amount of damage this sudden blackout has left on the city tonight...

"You know...I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far."

The turtle in red lightly argues to his brother in blue,

"You can never be too thorough, 'specially when it comes ta topside time."

Shiori notes,

"And from the looks of it, there's alot of people goin' without electricity tonight. (Mutter) Good thing my friends run on their own generator..."

She turns to meet eyes with Donatello to ask,

"How does a whole side of town go out like this? Don't blackouts of this size usually get caused by mother nature having an hissy fit?"

Chuckling quietly from her description of wild weather, he answers,

"Not necessarily. There can be a multitude of causes...The most likely one in this case is that a substation must've gone out."

Leonardo still felt his gut telling him that there was more to this mystery.

"This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some, emergency lights or something?"

Raphael was feeling it too:

"Yea', it's totally dark down there...Keh, well, except for the lone light I see comin' from that shack of an apartment buildin' Talon and those other three call home."

Shiori sighs with a relieved smile, thinking to herself,

 _Oh good, then that old heap of metal's still goin' strong..._

Michelangelo then proposes with a grin,

"Which means, there's only thing for us to do!"

He then leads his siblings through the dark streets of this side of Manhattan to go grinding and riding around in the plaza of an unnamed museum, since with it being virtually pitch-black, there'd be little chance of any New Yorkers spotting them. Shiori chose to sit down on a corner of the second-to-last bottom step leading up to the main building, watching her brothers roll around while conversing with Ortensia via Shell Cell.

 _"So this whole side of town's in the dark, huh?"_

"That's what we saw atop the water tower, and Don thinks a substation went kaput...but..."

 _"But your ninja senses are thinking otherwise, right?"_

Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl with honey-coloured orbs replies,

"Yeah, I just find it hard to believe that our city's maintenance guys are that terrible at their jobs...And, for a whole section of the city to go out during the nighttime, and just this section? I dunno...there's something fishy about it."

 _"Well, I'm sure you and the guys will figure it out...Just promise me you'll all be careful if this somehow leads to a rumble in our concrete jungle."_

Stifling a laugh, Shiori replies back with a smile,

"We'll try, but no guarantees. We're already pushing it by hanging out here at the multicultural museum in the wide open."

 _"...Oh that so sounds like a Mikey idea. Please bop him on the noggin for me for suggesting something that crazy."_

"Heha, sure, sure. Talk to ya later, Ori."

 _"Buh-bye!"_

Shiori hangs up her Shell Cell with a click just as Leonardo slows to a stop on his scooter, he too starting to feel wary about this latest little adventure.

"Guys! You really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?"

As two of the other three brothers gather, their sister moves to a stand and says with a stretch,

"Yeah, I'd prefer not to get arrested for trespassing tonight, or any night in this coming future...Oh, Mikey, Ori wanted me to pass a message along from her to you."

"What message?"

(...Whap)

"Ouch!"

"That."

"Whyyy?! What'd I do to her?"

"Nothin'. The whack was for disregarding the whole 'ninjas are invisible' thing and suggesting this fun but dangerous roll down the streets."

As Michelangelo rubs the back of his head while shooting a glare at his 'innocently'-smiling sister, Raphael claps a hand on hers and Leonardo's shoulders while saying with a smile,

"Then ya clearly didn't sell it right over the phone, Yori. No one can see us! It's pitch black."

The turtle with the orange bandana adds with his own grin,

"Yeah, you and Leo need to get with the program. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to surf some surface terrain!"

Just before the conversation could go any further, Donatello slides to a stop on his bike and points upward, exclaiming in a low tone,

"Hey! Check this out!"

Turning their gazes to where he was pointing, all five of the Hamato siblings would be watching as two of those strange ninja climb up the left side of the museum building using grappling rope! Moving so they were crouching behind a small hedge, Michelangelo asks his brothers and sister,

"Didn't we fight those clowns once before?" The turtle in the purple bandana replies,

"Yeah...and we nearly got waxed."

Twirling out his twin sais, Raphael proposes with a dark smile,

"Who's up for some _payback?_ "

Shiori just sighs quietly to herself, thinking,

 _So much for avoiding a 'rumble in the concrete jungle'. Sorry, Ori._

...Moving inside the museum, specifically, an exhibit section dedicated to Japanese Culture and History, the focus is fixated on an artifact sitting inside a tall glass case in the back-middle of two twin tables holding vases and other artistic pieces. This antiquity, was a katana sword of sorts, with a blade of white-silver that almost seemed brand new, the guard and pommel made from a gold-like substance, the former cut to have three sharp protrusions sticking out towards the direction of the lethal part, the latter shaped to look like an odd-looking creature with several little tentacles, and the grip being a white-washed wood in remarkable condition wrapped in that same golden metal.

Hopping down silently, one of the two ninja uses a glass cutter to carve a hole in the case, while the other one pulls on a bulky metal glove to aid in pilfering the mysterious artifact...That is, if not for the shuriken that comes flying to embed the wooden frame that forces him to freeze, courtesy of Leonardo. He calls from the middle-right of the five ninja teens (Donatello being the far right, Shiori the middle, Raphael middle-left and Michelangelo far left),

"Gift Shop's on the first floor, boys! But they don't take too kindly to shoplifters, (dark smirk) _and neither do we._ "

The black-clothed ninja without the metal glove pulls out a katana at ready, while the other tries to get the sword again...only to be stopped by another shuriken, this one thrown by the girl with honey irises currently reflecting distaste and slight anger.

"Next one's heading for your shoulder, wise guy. I _dare you_ to tempt me."

Raphael adds with a smirk directed back and forth between her and the enemy,

"I'd listen to her if I were you. She's not one ta miss...Better yet, consider these few things before ya try ta make off with the goods: one, yer outnumbered. Two, don' let the pretty faces fool ya. (Serious frown) _We're tougher than we look_."

...But such taunts would be washed clean when about a dozen or so more full-black ninja come jumping into the room from the shadows, causing Michelangelo to quirk nervously,

"And three...we're about to get out butts seriously hammered!"

One enemy ninja twirls a staff, before starting a charge, which Leonardo would meet with his double katana, quickly slicing the opposing weapon into two pieces...which, would then slide out a blade each to be used as a makeshift twin set of weapons! Shocked at first, the turtle in blue quickly forms a plan, and swerves to display his shell just as the ninja comes at him again, using his stronger 'natural' defense to break the blades, leaving the latter helpless to being elbow-shoved into another ninja!

"Phew! Saved by the shell..."

"Uh, Leo, a little help...?!"

He spins on his heel to see Shiori struggling against three other ninja, two keeping her rooted to the spot with their blades that she was blocking with her Tonfa, while the third began sneaking up behind her, ready to strike with a sickle!

"Uh! Yori!"

Leonardo quickly runs to his sister's aid, kicking down the ninja on her left to free that side, allowing her to sweep-kick the other two away.

"Eee-ya!"

(Whack-whack)

"Guh!" "Cuh!"

Catching her breath, Shiori turns to meet eyes with her brother, a grateful smile on her face.

"Hah, hah...thanks. That was close."

"Don't sweat it. Let's stick together for a bit so neither of us gets jumped."

"Sounds like a plan."

Meanwhile, Raphael does a whirling spin on his roller skates before exclaiming as he charges at five ninja,

"Check it out: blades 'n blades!"

One out of five lunges forward to attempt a counter, but the turtle just laughs and flip-jumps over the former, meaning their sword would slice through pottery and not flesh.

"You break it, pal, you bought it!"

He starts rolling away, prompting the ninja wielding the single sword to make chase...which is exactly what Raphael hoped for.

"And speakin' of buyin' it...'ieee-ya!"

He then whirls around and punts his opponent with a swift kick to the torso, sending them flying a couple feet and bonking their head against a small gong upon landing...

Cut to Donatello as he prepares to face off with another ninja who wielded what is known as the Kikuchi yari, a spear whose bladed end closely mimicked the traditional tantō design...But instead of pulling out his bō staff, the turtle felt an ingenious idea pop into his skull, unfolding his bicycle to use in charging the unsuspecting latter.

"Alley-oop!"

He slams them backwards with the front wheel to go crashing against a set of samurai armour, before quickly becoming wise to another ninja coming at him with their own twin sai, pulling out his own weapon to use like a medieval jouster.

"Chaaaaarge!"

(Whack)

That one would break another vase upon tumbling to the ground...just around the time Michelangelo rides fast on his skateboard towards a black-clad trio.

"Wahooo! Bowlin' for ninjas!"

He elbow-jabs one, creating a domino effect as they trip backwards into the other two.

"Negh negh negh-negh negh~!"

The turtle in orange's taunt would be forgotten for a moment when his left wrist is ensnared by the chain of a kurisgama, forcing him to drop that nunchaku...But he then straightens his path so he was wheeling right for his opponent.

"Heads up!"

He makes a jump and has the tip of his skateboard jab into the ninja's torso...

"Wayda pick up that spare."

Michelangelo goes further by ripping off the emblem on the black cloth.

"And a trophy to boot!"

By this point, Leonardo and Shiori were still tag-teaming with their double katana and tonfa respectively, but were quickly getting ganged up on by six ninja.

"Uh, a little help here?!" "Guys?!"

Their three brothers call,

"We're on it," and start heading their way while they continued to block and counter...

"Look out!"

Unfortunately, the ninja saw the next charge coming and jump out of the way in time, causing a collision between the five siblings! Groaning a bit, Michelangelo comments with a frown,

"I sense a teamwork training seminar in our future..."

The turtles and human would have little time to bemoan their failure when Leonardo spots the ninja retreating.

"Double-time! They're getting away!"

Most of the mysterious warriors somersault-flip and jump their way to the next floor to get to the climbing ropes, while the single ninja wearing the metal glove heads for that strange sword one more time. They take hold of it, and prepare to head for the closest escape route, only to get blocked by the teens. Raphael says to him,

"Just drop the sword there, sparky, and we'll call it a draw."

The ninja backs on the defense...but then unexpectedly channels an electric-like power from the sword in his hand, before pointing it at his opponents, releasing a wave of energy rings that throws all five of them backwards, allowing him time to escape up the last grappling rope with help from a fellow warrior...!

Rubbing his plastron, Michelangelo mutters,

"How 'bout best two out of three?"

Donatello was more pressed with what just struck him and siblings, holding the side of his head while questioning aloud in near disbelief,

"What, was that sword...?!"

...The sound of police sirens would interrupt any budding theories, and the turtle in blue says,

"Hold that thought. We gotta book," before he and the other four make their own exit from the museum...

Small Time Skip, Shiori's POV

It wouldn't take us too long before we got back home, evading the 'boys in blue'. We then immediately told dad what we saw and experienced, with Mikey handing over a piece of one ninja's uniform that he apparently robbed of them...containing an odd symbol in red, shaped kind-a like a three-clawed animal print...Leo would ask the one question that was on all of our minds.

"What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?"

"Trouble."

I couldn't help but agree with sensei...because as soon as my eyes locked onto the symbol, I felt something in my memories stir.

 _(Flash)_

 _Running down the stairs from the upper floors of the blazing orphanage with Ortensia...and just as we hit the bottom steps, I remember catching sight of two figures jumping from railing to railing..._

 _And though I only saw those black blurs for a few split seconds...I remember seeing a flash of red on one of their chests..._

 _That, symbol...!_

 _(Flash)_

 _I dunno why it took me this long, but, this symbol...it's the same one I saw back then..._

Fighting the urge to tense up as stiff as a board, I think to myself,

 _Does this mean, these ninjas have something to do with the destruction of Double L?_

 _...But, why? Who sent them?_

Raph's voice brought me out of my own little world as he started asking dad similar questions.

"You know somethin' about these ninjas?...Where do they come from? Who do they work for?"

Mikey adds in,

"And whaddo they want with a magic sword?"

Don of course was skeptical to believe in such:

"Nope. Not magic. Probably more like a self-perpetuating osculation frequency generator."

"Uuh, in English, Einstein?"

"It packs a shockwave that'll knock you flat on your shell."

Readying his sais, Raph proposes,

"We gotta go after dose creeps!"

But, sensei was against such an idea, and I was confused at first...until he said these words.

"No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand."

 _...He's right. It would be foolhardy to go after the ninjas now when we don't really know much about their background._

Leo didn't seem to clue into that:

"But, sensei...Bushido demands that we fight for honour, and justice, and-"

"Bushido also demands that you honour your master's wishes!"

Now that definitely put the finality on the argument...but I could sense that sensei was using his stern direction to hide something.

 _...He definitely knows more than he's letting on...but he's not gonna break anytime soon._

That much was clear when he turns around to walk into his room, adding over his shoulder,

"I will meditate on this matter further...Goodnight."

...Once the doors were closed, Mikey sighs dejectedly,

"Ugh, under-grounded again..."

Donnie hums in thought...before snapping his fingers with one of his idea smiles, rushing over to where his computer would be, prompting Raph to ask,

"Where are you goin', brainiac?"

My other brothers jog after him...but I trailed behind, my heart still quivering slightly from the revelation I had just a couple minutes ago.

 _There's one thing I definitely know for certain: whoever's in control of these ninjas must be a very dangerous individual, if they're willing to send children to their doom..._

 _Still...I want to find out more, to understand the why...Dad's not gonna spill the beans, and I don't wanna push him._

"There's more than one way to seek out your enemy."

 _...I couldn't agree with you more, Don._

Making sure my brothers were distracted, I silently steal away to my room, and pull out my Shell Cell to call my friends topside.

(Riiing...riiin-)

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Talon. It's me, Shiori."

 _"Heeey, I was wonderin' when you'd be calling back after you 'n Ori hung up...You guys find out what caused the blackout?"_

"Yeah, we did, but that's not exactly why I called...Is everyone on your end in the same room you are right now?"

I guess Talon must have heard the seriousness in my tone, for he answered back a bit warily,

 _"Uh, no, but we can be; gimme a sec...Okay, we're all in the living room, and I put the phone on speaker...What's goin' on?"_

Sucking in a big breath, I lower my volume a bit to make doubly sure no one here at home would get suspicious.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you guys is really important, and involves all of us. I only just put this new piece together, but...I finally have a clue to who was responsible for destroying Double L..."

No POV

We now cut to a set of double doors painted with that strange red symbol opening way for the man with cold brown irises as he enters into his main quarters, where four of what we can easily assume to be _his_ ninja to command waiting for him.

Removing his upper haori, showcasing a reasonably strong rectangle build with tanned gauze wrapped around most of his torso, he puts his palms together as the ninja move to kneel in front of him in respect, bowing...before the one on the far right jumps and pulls his katana out to attack, only to get spin-kicked down swiftly!

Another one tries to ensnare the man with the chain of his kusarigama, but the latter backflips away, then kicks another ninja down in a near-impossible windmill motion, taking another black-clad warrior down with them!

...It was then the large blond bearing tattoos of both this place's strange mark and the Purple Dragon Gang comes wandering in, carrying a blade covered by a sheet of light purple fabric.

"Aah, Hun. (Holds a hand up) One moment."

The four ninja charge at their leader with matching outcries, but the first three would be kicked, socked and suckerpunched down several feet in that order, while the last one struggles katana to katana for a few seconds, before being whapped harshly by a right foot to his side...!

While that quartet was left to groan in pain on the floor, the man with short, slick-back onyx hair moves to pick up and fastens his haori back on, before turning to walk over to Hun.

"I trust you bring good news."

Moving into his own kneel, the massive blond holds up the covered sword, which would be robbed of its fabric cover seconds later, revealing the very blade stolen from the multicultural museum not too long ago!

"The Sword of Tengu..."

The male in the semi-traditional Japanese garments takes the sword into his hand, a smirk of promise on his lips.

"Still just as potent, after all these years..."

He holds the blade near a glass case in the room, containing what appears to be a rather lethal-looking suit of armour, mixed with elements of both the samurai and ninja.

"And still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin. Yes...this sword will help me track down those who I have been hunting for all these years."

The man sets the revealed Sword of Tengu back onto the velvet cushion it was previously resting on, ordering Hun,

"Bring it to Tech Division. Tell them, proceed with phase two."

Time Skip, Michelangelo's POV

A new evening in Manhattan finally comes around after a day of...well, maybe not complete boredom, but the Lair definitely had a deflated vibe floating around for most of the hours, all thanks to that somewhat intense and short conversation with sensei about those ninjas, which only left my siblings and I more confused and curious about what they are.

I'm currently sitting on the couch reading one of my comics and munching on some chips, but stop to glance back at that one bedroom door, before asking aloud,

"What's with the Big Cheese? He's been zonin' in there all day."

Leo replies as he continued to practice his katas (again),

"It's that ninja symbol. (Pauses and points to the door) It's got sensei all weirded out."

 _Right..._

My eyes wander over to where Yori was, she sitting cross-legged nearby Raph as he worked that one practice dummy that kind-a acts like a punch clown, her own honey orbs narrowed in concentration and dare I say, worry, as she read and wrote on something inside an old file folder...one that I'm sure I've seen before, but I can't remember what was in it.

 _Dad's not the only one out of sorts...Sis is starting to act strange too._

The sound of my hot-under-the-collar brother would pull me away from my thoughts as he snaps,

"Enough o' this waitin' around! I say we hit (elbow jab) topside, (kick) kick ninja butt, (kick) take ninja names, and find ou' the whole ninja story for ourselves! Haaaa-ah!"

I hear something rip on that latest kick...and found myself staring at the head of that practice dummy as it landed in my chip bag!

 _Yipe!_

"Whoa. Remind me to never get on your bad side, dude."

Raphie retorts back with a little smirk,

"Too late," and would've gone right out the door...if Leo hadn't flipped back to block him.

"Hang on, Raph: no one's going anywhere!"

 _Hoooh boy, here we go..._

"Guys! Come check this out!"

 _Whew! Saved by the Donnie._

The lot of us rush over to our smartypants brother who had been working his computer for hours, finally finding something that might give us some sort-a answer to the questions buzzing back and forth between our brains.

"I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout happening down by the South Street Seaport."

Raph was quick to voice what we were all thinking:

"I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter."

 _Yeah, it's gotta be those sword thieves...Well, guess we're hittin' the upper streets again!_

Of course, unlike the rest of us, Leo was hesitant to hit topside after yesterday and what sensei said to us.

"Hold on, guys: Splinter said-"

But Raph interrupted with a good loophole:

"Not ta go after the ninjas. He didn't say anythin' about not investigating power failures."

Don was definitely excited to head out for another night on the town.

"Excellent. I have a few new surveillance toys I wanna test."

...I almost didn't notice that our sister was still lost in her own little world as we were heading out the door, and stopped before jogging over to nudge her...and ma~ybe get a peek at what's been keeping her attention all day.

"Hey, sis, we got a new lead. You comin'?"

She must've been more zoned out than I thought, 'cause as soon as my voice cut into her bubble of personal space, she jolted up straight with a startled expression and slammed that file folder shut before I could even glance at what was in it.

"Ah!...Oh, Mike...New lead?"

"Uh, yeah, there's another blackout happenin' at the Seaport..."

 _...What was that about...?_

Shaking off that spout of surprise, Yori gets up and says,

"That right?...Hm, then we better go see what this one'll be covering up."

"That's the plan...Uhm, sis?"

She stops her trek back to where her room would be, and looks at me while asking,

"What's up?"

"Where ya goin'? Exit's that way."

"I know; I just gotta put something away first. Won't be but a minute."

She then faces her front and keeps going, leaving me to watch her go with my own look of confusion.

 _Hm..._

"What's wrong, Mikey?"

I turn to see Leo approaching me, and feeling like he was a good turtle to start on, I tell him,

"Well...I'm just a bit worried about sis."

"How come?"

"She's been actin' almost as weird as sensei since we brought that clan symbol home, except not being shut up in her room for as long..."

My brother hms in thought, folding his arms as he mutters,

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too. She's withdrawing into herself...and I thought I caught her stiffening a bit when you first presented that symbol to Master Splinter."

"You think maybe, she's suspecting something more about these ninjas than we are?"

"Can't say for sure until she actually says something...But, knowing sis, that might not come as easy as we want it to."

 _Yeah, she's almost as good as keeping secrets as sensei..._

"Hey, guys, what're you doing?"

"Hm!" "Huh?"

We look over to see Shiori - switching her sweatpants for her pair of red skinny jeans and slipping on her bomber jacket - jogging our way before moving past us to where our other two brothers would be.

"C'mon, we better hurry before Raph and Don get too far ahead."

Leo and I both reply,

"Uh, right," and start jogging with her, but not before silently agreeing to tell the other two about what we were discussing later...

Eventually, my sibs and I would be overlooking the East River from atop the right pillar of the Brooklyn Bridge, seeing nothing but the shapes of a whole bunch of dark warehouses...

"Total blackout...just like last night..."

Don replies to Raph as he rummaged in his duffel bag of tricks,

"But this time, I came prepared," pulling out a pair of some cool-looking goggles that I had to try on.

"Awesome! Total turtle vision..."

Shiori giggles at me for being silly, and my brainiac bro just gently takes back the goggles for himself to use.

"Night vision, actually."

Leo then wonders,

"How do we survey such a large area?"

"I came prepared for that too."

Next thing I knew, Donnie pulls this cord, and out pops a glider!

 _Teh, he doesn't believe in magic, but will play magician with his tech equipment when he wants to. What a hypocrite._

"I've been dyin' to test this puppy."

"You mean, you haven't tested it yet?!"

I lightly argue back at the disbelieving leader,

"Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?"

Don then taps on his headset as he says,

"We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell."

Even with all these preps, our sister didn't feel her worries quell.

"Donnie, are you sure about this...?"

"Don't worry, sis. I've worked out all of the theoretical aerodynamics."

He starts his run to jump off of the bridge, and I had to hold Yori's arm to stop her from trying to stop him.

"It's practically full-(leap)-PrOOOOFFFFF!...Whaoooh-hah-hooh!"

Raph counters with his own question of,

"But is it Don-Proof?"

Leo nearly shouts into the Shell Cell, he too worried for our crazy techno-brother.

"Don? Don!"

We quickly hear him call back through the phone speakers,

 _"I-I'm okay! No problem...Ah-uh-oh...Whoa! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my b_ _ō staff, heh..."_

I think all four of us on the bridge were ready to have heart attacks even with Don's assurance...Anyway, things go quiet for a minute as we struggled with keeping our eyes on the glider, before our bro spots something.

 _"Guys? I'm picking up something strange happening on the river."_

Leo asks,

"What is it?"

 _"It looks like, they're searching for something under the water..."_

"Who's searching?"

 _Need you ask, Leo? I think we all know what that answer's gonna be..._

 _"It's our ninja buddies again."_

I grin a little to myself and thought,

 _Called it._

 _"They have that sword they stole hooked up to some kind of vibrational cannon..."_

 _That doesn't sound good..._

 _"I'm over Pier Sixteen."_

That's all we needed to hear, before the rest of us start hurrying across the connector cables to climb down off the bridge and head for the pier.

"We're there!"

 _"I'm goin' in for a closer-Whoooooaaaaaaahhh!"_

We stop fast when we hear him suddenly let out that cry, and both Leo and Shiori called for him.

"Don! What is it?" "Donnie?!"

 _"Whaaaaoooooh! Mayday! Mayday! I'm goin' down!...Whaaaaaah!"_

The last thing we heard as we touched down onto the wooden walkway, was a big splash...

 _Oh no! Donnie!_

We stopped between a big ship and a warehouse as Leo tries to get any sort of response from our brother.

"Don! Don, can you hear me?! Say somethin', bud!"

I squeeze Shiori's hand as she squeezes mine, both of us whispering,

"Come on, Donnie...!"

...

And much to all our reliefs, Don made it, sucking in a big breath before stating via Shell Cell,

 _"Man! This water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewers..."_

The rest of us grin happily and quietly cheer,

"Yes!"

 _I knew he'd pull through...Alright, back to our mission._

With one less turtle to worry about, we kept the stealth action going, stealing our way closer towards where the big cannon would be sitting, and boy did it look creepy...Leo says to Don,

"I have a visual on the cannon...I only see two guys...but that just means the others are hiding."

A~nd one little gasp and tap on our shoulders from Yori would confirm his thoughts, she pointing up one of the bigger ships on our right for us to follow, right where several of those ninjas would be peering out from!

 _Aw man, already?_

We rush forward a little, but only got so far before they leapt down and circled us...I complain,

"I hate it when he's right," but nonetheless pulled my chucks out at ready.

"Let's Turtleize 'em!"

No POV

One group leap later, the three mutant turtles and one teenage girl would be engaging in battle with the group of ninja that attempted an ambush. Leonardo blocks a katana with his own twin set, before swiftly jab-kicking that enemy down, knocking another one out in the process. He then flips onto the bow of the ship, split-kicking aside two more ninja, before blocking yet another one also wielding a single blade, and kicking them down off the railing.

By that point, Donatello would have gotten out of the salty waterway, when he too would be caught in a fight, bat-swinging one ninja mid-air into the water, then blocking a sword blade before knocking that ninja into the East River too. The dark yellow olive green-skinned turtle then pole-vaults onto the ship's deck, spinning his weapon over his head with a taunting grin to challenge any enemy ninja coming his way...

Seeing parts of what was going on, the girl with warm beige skin quirks as she smacks down a ninja with her Tonfa,

"Looks like all the fun's happenin' at sea. Come on, Raph, Mikey, let's set sail!"

She then rushes forward and jumps off another black-clad assassin's shoulders to leap onto the ship.

"'Scuse me!"

Smirking at their sister's latest move, the other two teen terrapins follow her example, jumping and front-flipping off a ninja each.

"Comin' through!" "One side!"

Raphael would then rush to the rope ladder of one of the masts to start climbing up...just as two ninjas sneak up high, each one holding a kama at ready! One swings theirs in a downward side-cut, snapping away the top of the ladder, and causing the turtle in red to fall with a yell! Thankfully, he saves himself by planting one of his sais deep into the wood of the mast just seconds before he would've crashed onto the deck. Still, that did little to calm the rage-fueled growl of,

"Why, you...!"

"Hey! Back off my bro, you sneaks!"

Shiori then comes rushing in from the left side of the ship, and lets out a battle cry before delivering a spin-kick to one ninja as he and the other one come jumping down to try and strike down the vulnerable Raphael. She'd then be blocking and attempting counter strikes against the other, before both accidentally knock eachother's weapons out of their hands.

"Oh!...Hmph, alright, guess we're old-schooling for a minute."

The girl with shoulder-length, wavy black hair would then be using her raw strength to cross-block a kick from her opponent.

"Oof! Heh, direct and to the point, huh?...That's fine with, me!"

She drops her arms so suddenly that the ninja was thrown off-balance, and the next thing he knew, he was being headbutted by the former!

(Whack)

"Gauh!"

The warrior goes down, leaving Shiori to rub her upper forehead a little with a wince.

"Mph, haven't done that for a while. That's gonna be sore tomorrow..."

Her honey-coloured orbs shift over to her brother as he pulls his sai free.

"You okay, Raph?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine...Now get ready and grab your weapons; there's two more comin' our way."

As this was all going on, the technical personnel manning the viro-cannon had finally picked up on the item they were searching for in the watery deep once they cranked the power up a little more to push back more of the river.

"We found what we're looking for. Bring the helicopter."

Meanwhile, Michelangelo, swinging his nunchaku and all, was being backed towards the doors leading to the inner storage by another section of the 'enemy crew'.

"Avast, ya scurvy sea dogs! Arrrr, shiver me timbers and blow me down!"

Once his carapace touched the door, however, his confidence would drop a little.

"Uh, okay, about that 'blow me down' part...?"

Luckily for him, help would rain down from above in the form of a piece of the ship sail, dropping right on top of the three black-clad warriors and trapping them! Michelangelo looks up and sees Leonardo being the turtle responsible, and gives him a smile and thumbs-up.

"Thanks, bro."

Around this minute, the helicopter called in arrives, and hovers over the zone of water that's being forced back by the seismic waves, before dropping down a mechanical claw to grab some sort of algae-covered artifact sitting on the waterway floor...

At the same time, Raphael and Shiori - she having scooped her tonfa back into her hands again - were preparing themselves for a strike from one of the two ninja zeroing on them. One swings the chain of their kusarigama at the turtle in red, who blocks it with his sai.

"Nice try, dipstick."

Unfortunately, the other one manages to snare his legs alongside his sister's with their own copy of the weapon, causing the ninja terrapin and human girl to knock bodies together, lose balance and tip over the side of the railing of the upper deck!

"Auuuahh!"

"Shell!"

The other ninja jumps down to the deck below, ready to take down both vulnerable teens...that is, until Leonardo comes swinging down a rope from the ship's mast with one of his katanas.

"Who says I don't cut you a break?!"

He snaps the chain of the kusarigama, freeing his siblings who go falling on top of the ninja below.  
They rise back onto their feet with no problems, quirking with matching smirks,

"Not pretty,"

"But we'll take it."

A couple feet away and closer to the lifeboats, Donatello takes down another ninja after blocking their sword with his bō staff, then vaulting in a sideways flip to jab an end into yet another black-clad assassin's torso, who stumbles backwards, before getting tripped to fall into the smaller boat. The first ninja recovers and grabs his katana, only to find himself hopping on one foot in pain after the other is struck by the turtle's bō staff, before getting tripped by said weapon and tossed into the lifeboat with the other. The excess weight causes the boat to drop, the ninjas crying out as they go splashing into the waterway...

With their enemies taken down, the sibling quintet gathers as Leonardo comments with a smile,

"I think that this teamwork effort gets a most improved."

Donatello points over to where the vibration cannon and helicopter were.

"School's not out yet. That's one cool as shell chopper..."

They watch as the airborne transportation machine's claw lifts up the sea-buried artifact...

"What's up with Barnacle Bill?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Shiori replies to both Michelangelo and Raphael,

"Well there's not much we can do about that, but we can at least take the sword away...and stop that cannon. I'm getting a bad feeling about that thing staying functional..."

So after they jump ship, the four anthropomorphic turtles and one human girl start running over to where the weapon was sitting, just as the two technicians shut it down and prepare to exit...But before one could even put that protective metal glove on to grip the sword, the turtle in blue suddenly pops up from one corner of the cannon tower.

"Now boys: there's a small matter of some stolen property that needs to be discussed."

The two men gasp, and attempt to make a break for it, but were stopped when Donatello appears.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys."

Raphael shows his face shortly after, so the two technicians try to bail for another direction, only to be blocked by Michelangelo.

"Grrrr!"

Spooked, the two men back up to the cannon, just as Shiori starts sneaking over to the Sword of Tengu.

 _Okay, just grab it, and duck outta here..._

"Hey!"

 _Doh!_

Unfortunately, one of the techs spots her, and pulls out some sort of handheld laser to try and blast her! Luckily, she scrambles out of the way in time, heading for Raphael's proximity just as Leonardo jump-kicks that man down...which to everyone's dismay would cause more harm then good, when the laser cuts through the computer! The sword's power starts spiking, and the tower wobbles on the spot, forcing the five young ninja to hold on as the two technicians try and fail to stop the cannon.

"It's overloading!...I can't control it!"

"Who cares?! We're leaving!"

By that, he was referring to the helicopter that came flying back to pick them up, they both climbing onto the transportation's landing skids, much to the hot-blooded turtle's dismay.

"They're gettin' away!"

...But Donatello would point out a more pressing situation just as all five Hamato siblings steady themselves into stands atop the tower.

"I, think we've got bigger problems...!"

Apparently, the cannon's vibration waves have been redirected towards the seaport, and were already at work tearing the grounds apart, taking out most of the wooden walkway before cracking their way into the concrete...!

"Talk about bad vibes!"

"Not funny, Mike!"

Ignoring the banter between the turtles of orange and red, Leonardo urgently asks his fourth brother,

"Don, can you shut it down?" He would answer uncertainly,

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator. But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might-"

"Donnie, whatever! Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!"

So while the brainy turtle got to work on disabling the cannon, the three others and their sister moved to one side and start pushing as hard as they could to redirect the vibrations...

But if things weren't already tense enough, a different type of helicopter starts to approach from the city, echoing the following message via megaphone.

"This is the police! You on the pier: stop where you are!"

Raphael calls,

"Hurry up, Don, before we end up on America's Most Wanted Reptiles!"

"Almost, there...!"

Yet when the turtle in purple connects a certain wire, it causes the cannon to start spinning on its own!  
The five ninja cry out and duck for cover, just as Leonardo says,

"We gotta steady this thing!"

Spotting a crowbar that was left behind, Shiori grabs it and starts crawling over to the out-of-control weapon.

"I'm on it!"

"Be careful, sis!"

She shimmies her way over to the cannon, and waits for another turnabout, before raising the crowbar high.

"Haaa-aah!"

The girl swings down hard, and embeds the stick of metal into the main joint of the cannon, forcing it to stop in a diagonal direction for the East River...

"Will this do, 'cause I'm not doing it again."

Donatello walks over to where the Sword of Tengu sat as he replies,

"That'll do it, Yori, thanks...(Bzzzzt) Yeoh!"

His hand is then forced back by the zap of the blade's energies, before Leonardo spots that metal glove also abandoned by the technicians.

"Here! Try this!"

Catching the glove, the turtle in purple tries again...and succeeds in seizing the sword...

However, the vibrational cannon was already far gone in terms of overloading power, and was ready to blow up!

"Let's get outta heeeere!"

All five of the ninja siblings bail the tower just before the structure gives way, tipping the cannon straight into the waterway...

(Ka-BOOM)

The weapon explodes, sending a big splash of salt water into the air, before settling down in a stream of bubbles. Michelangelo comments,

"Whooooa...awesome light show."

But his attention would be redirected when the beat of the helicopter's propeller comes spinning closer.

"Speaking of light shows..." Shiori mutters after Leonardo,

"Like I said before, not interested in gettin' a police record...Shall we head home, bros?"

Thankfully, the five would receive no more troubles as they ran off for their underground family lair as the authorities were more focused on the water rings in the East River...

When they got home, they would present the sword and metal glove to their sensei, who was now holding up the blade to examine for his own eyes.

"The design is unmistakably eleventh-century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye."

Splinter rises to his feet and walks over to set the sword against a small stone post atop a table near Donatello's computers.

"Best that it remain out of the wrong hands..."

...

Of course, while the Hamatos were able to procure one item that could be abused by ill-willed hands, those strange ninja were able to secure that underwater artifact for their leader back at that large building set in the city. The man himself, mind you, was not pleased with the consequential costs.

"For a long time, longer than you can possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me."

He gestures a hand towards the seaweed-covered item now encased in a glass container.

"Here at last, is proof of their existence in this city...and all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!"

The man with brown irises as sharp as daggers knocks a glass case on his left aside in a thrash of anger, and one of the technicians attempts to explain.

"Master. There were, extenuating circumstances. These four strange creatures...they came from nowhere!"

The other adds,

"Along with a single young lady."

Reaching down to grab a thermal image off the table he was standing behind, the man holds it up to display to the other two in the room.

"Were these the creatures and girl that you saw?"

Zooming in, we see it to be a smaller version of that same picture taken from that one Mouser Robot's memory banks, showcasing the five Hamato teen ninja's heat signature shapes! The two technicians look at the image for a few seconds, before replying at the same time,

"Oooh yes."

"...That will be all."

They bow to their master and turn to exit the room...only to run into Hun on the way out, who seizes them both by the shoulders to drag away for punishment in their blunder...Staring at the captured image, the man with onyx black hair says to himself in affirmed anger,

"These freakish thorns in my side must be removed..."

Setting the image down, he picks up the two-tine tekko-kagi nearby and embeds the claws right into the image, punctuating,

"Permanently!...But first...there is another matter that needs attending to..."

Settling down into a sitting position again, the man's fingertips brush against an open file folder containing information and photos of a local youth center and a natural-complexioned brunette woman in her late 40s whom was in charge of the establishment.

"A shame it must come to such action again...but I will not tolerate disobedience of any kind."

He then clicks on a video com device to summon one of his agents to undergo a rather, unpleasant task.

(Blip)

 _"How may I serve you, master?"_

"I have a job for you and your section of ninja this evening. Yet another of our, 'recruiters' is displaying a wavered loyalty to the Foot Clan. The location is being sent to you as we speak...You _know_ what must be done."

 _"Yes, master. The location shall be eradicated...No survivors."_

...

...

An hour or so passes after the events down at the South Street Seaport came to a close, and inside the Hamato Lair, a new story on the late night news comes to grip the heart strings of one family member like a careless three year old playing with a bass violin.

"Breaking News: the Manhattan Youth For Life Center has been completely demolished by what firefighters and local PD are determining to be a suspicious fire. Sadly, the head of the center, Magnolia Reed, is confirmed as one of the casualties of this senseless blaze, along with six others yet to be identified. We now go live to the scene as this story develops..."  


Shiori sat on the couch in the living room area as she watched the station shift views to the live coverage of this new tragedy, one of her hands gripping a cushion tightly as the rest of her muscles tightened considerably.

"Oh, my, god..."

 _The pattern...The pattern of the fire...It looks just like what happened at Double L!_

 _...Which means...those mystery arsonists are back._

An image of that clan symbol comes to her mind...

 _Although...they may not be so much a mystery anymore._


	7. Sooty Past, Timeless Bonds

Hey everyone!

So, exciting news: a friend has given me permission to use their OC in this retelling of the 2003 tale!

Won't reveal too much ('cause I'm mysterious like that, lol), but I will have the OC's profile posted on mine soon enough, with credit to their true creator, **XxWolfLord95xX** included in the title of course. Big thank you for stirring my interest with your character, and here's to hoping their entrance will add all the more intrigue.

Bet your attention's caught now, eh? Let's see if I can hold it. Read on :)

* * *

 _Darkness rules the streets of Manhattan once again, the soft glow of lampposts serving light for the few sources of life scouring the dead of night. We witness the shadow of a raccoon dash past one wall as the animal ducks into an unoccupied alleyway...before the brickwork is overtaken by five slivers of black shaped distinctly human walking past.  
_

 ** _"Living the life of a teenage ninja means having to deal with constant mystery...Some of those mysteries can be fun, like the ones in detective novels that always sparks a person's interest..."_**

 _Moving down the street and into a high-hovering view, we see the quintet of figures pause at a corner, before the tallest points ahead towards an open area several yards away, where the Manhattan Youth For Life Center once stood proud, it now reduced to a sign standing in front of a heavily burned two-story building, the front doors smashed open and smoke-damaged but with the entrance way chained off.  
_

 ** _"Other times, the intrigue and secrecy can be about as frustrating as trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. For me...I've mostly experienced the latter."  
_**

 _...Stepping into the spotlight of a new lamppost first, would be noneother than the young Hamato who wasn't a mutant, she dressed in an outfit of full-black, from her jeans to hooded sweatshirt, and her monochrome All-Star converse. Her honey orbs peek out from under the hood, peering at the sight before her with determination and desire.  
_

 ** _"My name is Shiori, and hopefully, tonight will be the night my friends and I get some answers related to an old mystery that's been haunting us for six long years."_**

 _She turns to see Talon, Ariana, Shun and Ortensia settling into the limelight just half a foot near her, also dressed in dark-coloured outfits...They share a collective nod, before making their way to the entrance of the abandoned center...  
_

 ** _"Of course, that's assuming this mystery wants to reveal some of its secrets...and doesn't wanna shove us under the carpet along with the rest of its dust."_**

 _For what they weren't aware of, was that two teams of 'Kage Warriors' were closing in from opposite sides of town...  
_

A Few Days Earlier...

Picking up where the story last left off, Shiori had just reached the peak of her own shake up thanks to a live news report broadcasting this very hour, talking about a local youth center called Manhattan Youth For Life being the target of a very recent arson fire...

"Whoa, who would do something like that?"

The blackette snaps out of her trance to the tune of her brother Michelangelo's voice, he settling on the couch after procuring a bag of chips from the kitchen, only to find this very real tragedy playing on the entertainment system, making him frown sadly and a little angrily.

"That's just cold, takin' down a place for kids to hang out at...They say who did it?"

"Uh, no, the police don't have any suspects yet. They just ruled it as a suspicious fire...and discovered a couple victims, one with an ID."

The other three mutant terrapins and one rat walk into the living room area just then, also finding themselves intrigued by the breaking news in their own ways. For Donatello and Leonardo, they would comment in solemn tones respectively,

"Magnolia Reed, huh? I've heard her name a few times. She was a popular advocate for the voices of youth all over Manhattan for several years. A shame such a nice lady would be the victim of something like this..."

"Shell, we come home for doing some good, but end up seeing something bad happen shortly afterward...It's a vicious circle..."

Raphael, meanwhile, found himself making a 'mmmrph' noise of indignation, glaring at the television screens while muttering,

"There's somethin' about this I don' like, and I don't jus' mean what happened. I mean the timin'..."

Splinter just continues to watch the report, not saying a word with his expression set serious and passive...Though he would pull away for a second when his sharp ears pick up on the sound of a Shell Cell ringing, the recipient being noneother than his adoptive daughter. She slips it out of her pocket to answer:

(Beep)

"Hello?...Yeah, we're watching it...Mhm?...Urh, hang on, Ari."

Covering the speaking end, Shiori excuses herself out of the area.

"I'm gonna take this into another room. 'scuse me."

She turns to walk out, her brothers with the orange and blue bandana masks to watch her go with quietly-matching hms of suspicion, recalling their small talk from before the whole sibling quintet left for the South Street Port earlier this evening...

Catching up with the teenage girl, once she clambered up to her room on the second floor of the lair near Raphael's, and made sure there were no eavesdroppers, she settles onto her old day bed to properly speak with her friends over the phone, keeping her voice a little low to be extra cautious.

"Okay, I'm in my room now. You all together?"

Ariana's sassy mezzo voice pipes in from the other end of the conversation bubble.

 _"Our square's got all corners."_

"Good...So, bit of a stupid question to ask, first of all...but are all of you also feeling the ole, familiar itch from that spectacle the news is showing right now?"

Shun's partially-deep voice replies with a wholehearted,

 _"Oooh yeah,"_ followed by Talon's more Brooklyn-chipped response of,

 _"It's hard not to. I mean, ya can't really tell from the camera angles, but the way the youth center's burnin' looks a hell of alot similar to how...Double L went up years ago. And for this ta happen not too long after you and your brothers did that job down a' the East River...it can't just be a coincidence."_

Shiori nods and mutters with her own frown of thought,

"That's exactly what I thought...I'm almost willing to bet that whoever's controlling these ninjas might've sent them to do it."

Ortensia's soft voice asks through the phone,

 _"But, what would the motive be? I don't get it."_

"I don't get it either, Ori...but I know what I saw back that night. Those ninja were there in the orphanage, and Shun, you said yesterday that you remember seeing something similar?"

 _"I do. That symbol you described, sounds like the same one I caught a glimpse of when I was running with Ari and Talon out the front door."_

Nodding with a heavy sigh of 'right', Shiori then proposes,

"Okay...I dunno if you guys would agree to this, but...perhaps we should investigate this activity for ourselves."

There's a collective hum of mixed uncertainty and interest that echoes from the Shell Cell...before Shun replies for everyone on the other end,

 _"We're in...When should we head down there?"_

Though surprised by the lack of protest to the idea, the girl with light beige skin says,

"I'm thinking three days from now. That should be when the cops take down their tape."

Ortensia then chimes,

 _"Sounds good. In the meantime, I'll see if I can do some research on these ninja, or at the very least, find any past arson crimes similar to this and Double L's. There could be connections going back farther than we're seeing right now."_

"Good point. Thanks, Ori."

Shiori moves to stand up from her bed...just as Ariana asks,

 _"Are you going to tell your brothers and dad about this?"_

...She pauses, before muttering,

"No...Not yet, anyway."

 _"Why not?"_

"It's just...sensei's already tense enough about these ninja as it is, and I don't wanna give my bros another reason to go hunting before thinking. I...I want to uphold what sensei said yesterday, about not seeking an enemy you don't understand. I mean, I know that's not what we're really doing: we just want answers, but-"

 _"We get it. You're just a little concerned that Sensei Splinter may not see it that way."_

"Exactly, Shun, exactly...I will tell him and the others, I want to...I just want to gather more information first."

 _"Hm...Alright. I dunno if I like the idea of secrecy, but it's your life. Just remember what happened to Pinocchio."_

A wry smile forms on Shiori's face as she quirks back,

"Heh, very funny...and, I'll keep that in mind. So, meeting at your guy's place tomorrow?"

 _"Sure. Goodnight, Yori."_

 _"G'night!"_

_"Sleep well, Shiori."_

_"Night."_

"Goodnight, all."

The Shell Cell is clicked off...and the holder of the telecommunication device lowers that arm with another quiet but heavy expel of breath, shaking her head while thinking,

 _What the shell did I just get us into...?_

Two Minutes Earlier, Splinter's POV

I watch out of the corner of my eye as my daughter leaves the room for a quieter area of our home to conduct what I am suspecting to be a more private conversation between herself and her friends on the surface, noticing a strange expression on her face, as if she was trying to hide something.

 _Hm...something about this news report has stirred Shiori...What has you troubled, my daughter?_

"This just in: a woman working for the local high school of this area has arrived on scene, identifying herself as a volunteer teacher for the youth center. We go to Jim as he speaks with the former volunteer. Jim?"

"Thank you, Barb. Miss O'Neil..."

Hearing the familiar surname, I turn my attention back to the television...only to receive a very unexpected surprise.

 _Uh!...Is, that...?_

The woman speaking with the reporter looked to be as tall as April, but had longer, dark auburn hair held back in a low ponytail, with bangs cut and styled to frame her face around her cheekbones, and wore a white shirt under a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and black dress boots...But what really struck me, were her eyes, being a very familiar jade green.

 _Can it, really be..._

 _(Flash)_

 _It has been so long now, but I can still recall that more innocent time as if it were only yesterday. Back when I was but a regular rodent..._

 _"Splinter?...Spli~nter..."_

 _Her face, so young and full of life, a welcome distraction from the more serious parts of my existence._

 _"Oh! There you are."_

 _She was always so good at finding me during our sessions of Hide and Seek, peering under every nook and cranny possible to find me...And what made these times more enjoyable, was seeing the relaxed content on my master's face as he watch us play. Her laugh, made us both feel at peace._

 _(Flash)_

"...Emily...?"

"You know her, sensei?"

I snap out of my thought process to the sound of my daughter's voice, pivoting my head to see that she had returned to the living room.

"Oh, sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It is alright, Shiori...To answer your question...I am not completely certain."

Gazing back at the woman on television, I add,

"This woman does share a remarkable resemblance to someone I once knew many years ago."

"As in, back before you and the guys first became who you are now?"

I nod, noticing that the attention of my sons had been caught as well...Sensing the collectively high level of curiousity, I decide to indulge their minds in telling a little about a special someone I and my deceased master once knew.

"...Her name was Emily."

Flashback, No POV  


"The first time she and I became acquainted, was during an afternoon when my Master Yoshi and I were in an open market for supplies...I had been chased off my master's shoulder by a vendor who did not take kindly to rodents, and found myself wandering aimlessly through the crowded street, trying to search for him once I had calmed down...Unfortunately, my goal was delayed when I became surrounded by some rather unruly young boys, who sought fit to rid the world of my existence."

 _"Hehaha, get it, get it!"_

 _"Yeah, kill the rat!"_

 _Turn back the clock to more than twenty years ago today, back when the world was much bigger for our favourite rat master, when even a human child was a dangerous giant. In this case, our poor gray rat had found himself circled by three scrappy-looking young boys in mixed fashions of the causal and hip-hop attire, who then proceeded to try and hit him with rocks or even attempt to stomp of him!_

"During those days, my only main defense was to scurry out of the line of attack. I could have employed my teeth, but my mind was clouded with fear from being separated from my master...Then, just when it looked like the end-"

 _"Hey! Leave the poor thing alone!"_

 _The so-called 'fun' for the young punks is cut short by a sound of protest made by a female voice a few years younger than they, and turning the view around, we see the source to be a little girl of about eight, with porcelain skin, long, dark auburn hair tied into a single, high-positioned side ponytail with a gray scrunchie and bangs that went over her forehead, wearing an outfit comprised of an oversized rose pink sweater with wear and tear at the bottom, with a yellow t-shirt peeking out from underneath, gray blue jeans with a touch of fraying in the left knee, and a pair of monochrome canvas sneakers with salmon red socks._

 _Her jade green irises were blazing with anger over what her young body was witnessing, and with gritted teeth, she rushed over in a charge towards the three boys and Splinter, much to the amusement of the meaner souls._

 _"Heha, whaddo you plan on doin', girly?!"_

 _"Thinks she's so tough, little wimp!"_

 _"All this for a filthy ra-"_

 _The third one would not be able to finish his sentence, when he felt himself being shoved down by a pair of small but very strong hands!_

 _"Ga-ah, whoa!"_

 _That boy fell backwards onto the concrete hard, giving his buddies enough of a distraction for the auburn brunette to spin around and gently but swiftly scoop up the pre-mutated rat into her arms, before taking off from the area as fast as her little legs could take her._

 _"Hey! Get back here, ya little-!"_

 _"You brat! You're gonna get it now, you and that pest!"_

 _She just ignored the threatening calls of those boys, focusing on picking up her pace through the winding crowd..._

"I never expected my savior to come in the form of a young brunette, whose kind heart was a breath of fresh air compared to the otherwise...prejudice opinions of my own species."

 _The little girl kept running as fast as she could for a couple blocks, until she comes across a broken crate that likely held fruit at one time, sitting on its side with the opening facing forward to the road and an old tarp draped overtop._

 _"Ah! Hah, that'll work..."_

 _Reaching the wooden box, she bends down and crawls inside, turning around to tug the tarp down a little more to properly shadow her form...as well as the younger Splinter._

 _"We should be safe in here..."_

 _She sets the gray rat onto her knees, he staring at her with astonishment for her act of kindness...He then stiffens up on alert when he hears the hurried footsteps of their pursuers, and seeing this, the auburn brunette's jade irises soften with sympathy before reaching her hand to very gently pet her new friend calm._

 _"Shh, it's okay...Don't worry. (Small smile) I won't let them hurt you."_

 _...A few minutes pass, and with no disturbances to their peace being made, the young human girl lets out a breathy sigh of relief before crawling out of her hidy hole with Splinter in one arm, settling into a sit beside the crate on the gutter in a cross-legged position while the gray rat sat up on her right knee._

 _"Phew...that was close. Stupid boys, trying to harm an innocent animal, and for what? (Shakes head) Nothing good comes from tryin' to hurt anybody smaller than you...I know how that feels..."_

 _Her eyes seemed to dilate with sadness on that last mumble of words, before she brightened up again and focused her attention on Splinter._

 _"Anyway, you look alot nicer than some of the tougher rats that run around the city...and, you didn't try and bite me when I petted you. You must be someone's pet, right?"_

 _To her surprise, the rat obliged to her question with a slight nod._

 _"Ah! Oh wow, you understand English! Amazing...!...My name is Emily. What's your name? Oh, wait, eheheh, you probably can't answer that one real well since we both speak differently from eachother."_

"The way that she spoke to me, as if she were striking a conversation with but a normal citizen of this grand city...made something within me continue in finding a way to respond back, even with the human tongue unavailable to me."

 _In which case, this younger version of the rat would use non-verbal actions to communicate an answer to the girl, Emily's question. He looks around for something that would help him convey...and spots a small sliver wound on the edge of her right palm resting on her upper leg. Crawling over to it, he places one of his much smaller paws on top of the healing section of skin, much to the owner's confusion._

 _"Huh? Oh. I had a splinter there yesterday, but I got it out before it could get worse..."_

 _The rat taps his paw against the old entrance point a few times..._

 _"What? Why are you interested in a-...Wait...Splinter...Is, that your name?"_

 _One small nod was all the answer Emily needed._

 _"Huh...Splinter. (Smile) I like it. It's not a name you hear alot...but, I feel like it suits you...Oh, right! Silly me: if you have a name, that means whoever gave it to you's probably looking for you, and getting worried..."_

 _Cupping Splinter into her small hands, the little auburn brunette stands up and prepares to head into the crowd of passers again._

 _"Okay then. I'll help you find them, whoever them is...Um, any ideas to where we should go?"_

 _Splinter tips his nose up to sniff the air...before darting his head towards the direction northeast of their starting point._

 _"That way, huh?...Okay, that way it is."_

"A search that would have taken much longer than necessary, was made simple and shorter thanks to my new young ally. We wandered the market square for a little while...and eventually..."

 _"Splinter!...Splinter, where are you?"_

 _Stopping herself in front of a stand that sold various trinkets and jewellery, Emily peers her head around to the sound of that Japanese-accented call._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Hearing her new friend squeak in excitement, she quickly deciphers,_

 _"Oh! Is that him? Your owner? Hang on; let's listen for him and I'll walk over for us. I don't want ya to get trampled..."_

 _...Zooming in through the crowd near a bus bench, we see a young-looking adult male in his late twenties standing roughly at five foot seven, his body build close to the trapezoid shape but more rectangular, short raven black hair cut similarly to the Ivy League style, light beige skin, and wore an outfit consisting of a slate brown haori with a matching hakama, the former article having tan bordering, both held together with a thickly-banded black belt, black ninja-style boots, and a light brown vest overtop the haori. His deep brown irises were currently shining with concern as he looked to and fro for any signs of his treasured companion.  
_

 _"Oh Splinter, where could you have gotten to...?"_

"These were rare moments where my own Master Yoshi was at a near loss over what to do, his worries almost making him seem younger than he was. I could not blame him, of course, for this was back when we had only just begun settling into America for a few years, and the great borough of Manhattan was still so new, so vast...so easy to get lost in."

 _"...Um, excuse me, sir?"_

 _Pausing in his own search of the street market, the man known as Yoshi would turn around behind himself to meet the innocent jade green of Emily, she smiling shyly while holding up Splinter in her hands._

 _"Is, this who you're looking for?"_

 _"Hah! Oh, Splinter..."_

 _The blackette walks over with a relieved smile forming on his face, and as soon as he was close enough, the small gray rat would jump onto the former's shoulder with a chattering squeak of excitement. Chuckling, Yoshi reaches to stroke his companion's head with his palm while chiding,_

 _"Yes, I am glad to see you too, my friend."_

 _He then pivots his head back on the young auburn brunette:_

 _"Thank you, young one, for returning Splinter to me."_

 _"You're welcome. Your rat's really nice and very smart. He helped me find you through all these tall people...He was being bullied by some really mean boys, but I got 'im out of danger, and we hid in a box until they were gone."_

 _"Really? That was very brave of-"_

 _"There she is!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _The conversation is interrupted suddenly, when those same three little terrorizers from earlier pop out from around a far corner, and lock their glaring gazes on Emily!_

 _"There's that little punk!"_

 _"Thoug' you could get away from us, girly? Think again!"_

 _Gasping, Emily whimpers a little before darting behind Yoshi, subconsciously deciding he was her best line of defense for a second round against those bullies._

 _"Th-That's them. Those are the boys who tried to hurt Splinter and me. Oooh, I hoped we lost 'em, but I guess I was wrong..."_

"My master could hear the care as well as the fear in Emily's voice, possibly recalling his own experience as a youth left adrift the tides of more well-off humans, and felt his heart go out to her...He knew in an instant what he would do."

 _Humming firmly, the man with deep brown irises turns his gaze from the little girl towards the approaching mean-spirited youths, face set in a stern gaze, which the trio would take quick notice to based on how fast they screeched to a halt a few feet from the other side's proximity._

 _"H-Huh?!"_

 _"Wh-Who's that?"_

 _"Dunno...but I'm not stickin' around to find out! Let's bolt!"_

 _So with that, the short-lived threats to Emily and Splinter's livelihoods came to an end, the sources spinning on their heels with nervous stumbles before scrambling out of the area...A nearly unnoticeable upturn of mouth forms in the corner of Yoshi's lips, amused that the boys gave up so fast..._

 _"Woooow..."_

 _He focuses downward on his left, seeing the little auburn brunette looking up at him with awe shining in her green irises._

 _"You just, scared them away with one look...!...Do you have superpowers or something, sir?"_

 _A short chuckle bubbles in the man's throat as he replies,_

 _"No, I am just as normal as the next man walking these streets. Those boys merely had weak hearts, easily prone to standing down when they see their opponent lacking an overwhelming fear."_

 _"Oooh..."_

 _"Now then..."_

 _Kneeling down so he was at the youngster's height, he places a gentle hand on her shoulder before asking with a kind smile,_

 _"It would be my honour, if I were to hear the name of my companion's savior."_

 _"O-Oh! Yeah, sure. My name is Emily...May I ask what your name is?"_

 _"Of course...I am called Yoshi...Hamato Yoshi."_

End of Flashback

"He then will have invited Emily over to our home for tea, noticing that she looked a little undernourished, and we would come to know her tales of a troubled family life...She had been living virtually on her own whims, for her mother had passed a few years earlier, while her father...Hm, her father..."

Something in Splinter's black-brown irises seemed to sharpen like an angry shuriken come the mention of his old friend's fraternal figure, before he breathed out a calming breath and finishes,

"Let us just say he was not a fit parent, and was suffering from internal demons that he foolishly chose to fight on his own."

Though sensing the tensity rise in the air for this moment, Donatello asks carefully,

"Was he...hurting, Emily?"

"...For the most part, it was emotional neglect, and poor care. She did speak of a few close calls involving a thrown object, but I never saw any physical markers of severe abuse. The more times she visited my master and I since that day, the more visible her struggles became, until eventually my master, out of the kindness of his heart, became her legal guardian when her father was arrested for multiple crimes involving narcotics."

Shiori could see her father's expression soften a little, her heart swelling with tenderness as he went on to say,

"Her life essentially became a part of ours after that, and not a day went by where my master's home was not filled with her laughter..."

The room falls into a respectful silence for a few minutes, save the tuned-out noise from the late night television report...until Raphael asks out of his own curiosity,

"So d'en...when Sensei Yoshi passed...what happened to 'er? Do you know, master?"

Michelangelo - surprisingly enough - would shoot a pointed look at his brother for posing such a question...But, to his and the other four teen's shock, their father would answer, if with a quiet, heavy sigh.

"That, I do not know. She was sent out of the home to fulfill a few errands by my master at the time...the time of his tragic end. If she did return, I did not see her..."

The girl with light beige skin and honey-coloured irises could feel the sadness radiating off his shoulders, so she moves to kneel at one side of the chair the anthropomorphic rat was sitting in, propping herself on her elbows before reaching her left hand to lay on the other's upper arm.

"But, that doesn't mean Emily isn't out there still, right? I mean, from how you describe her, she sounds like a pretty resourceful girl...In fact..."

Turning her attention to the live news report still headlining, Shiori thinks aloud with a small smile of hope,

"This woman looks a little too much like Emily to be a mere coincidence..."

Splinter felt his lips twitch upward at hearing such words from his daughter's mouth, focusing on the auburn brunette as she finishes her talk with the reporter.

"I am personally saddened by the loss of Magnolia. She was an excellent conversationalist, a real gem to talk to, and the children really loved her. To lose her so soon, along with the youth center, will not be easy to recover from...But I have faith in my fellow community members. We will find a way to come back, and keep Maggie's memory alive...I ask everyone, to not focus on the tragedy, but on the legacy left for us to help in healing."

"...You may be right about that, Shiori."

Leonardo lightly comments more to himself when he felt the seriousness in the atmosphere drop low enough,

"A little odd that they didn't mention her first name, though. Just her last...O'Neil..."

 _I wonder...could she be related to April?_

Unbeknownst to him and everyone else, the young woman with velvet red hair and bottle green irises was watching the very same news report in her loft complex above 2nd Time Around, sitting on the couch across from the small television set. Her face was set in an expression suggesting a wave of shock passing from her skin, before settling into intrigue.

"Wow...To think, after a few years, I'd be seeing Emily on TV of all places...Heh, guess that makes two O'Neils who made it onto the local news."

Getting up from her seat, she walks into the attached kitchen to get a glass of water from the tap, finding herself staring down at a small picture stuck on the refrigerator with a heart magnet. It looked at least a couple years old, showcasing a younger, eighteen year-old April, her hair left loose and free while wearing a white t-shirt under a pair of overalls the same colour of purple her belly shirt was. Her arm was wrapped around another young woman in her early twenties, she having the longer, dark auburn hair held back in a french braid, and wearing a red tank top under a blue shrug, and light blue jeans. Both were smiling in a way that suggested they were laughing, the setting somewhere in the infamous Central Park.

A near-somber smile forms on April's lips as she gazed fondly at her younger self and her apparent family member, thinking to herself,

 _I should really call cousin Emily and see if we can get together..._

 _I'm sure she'll want some good company to help take her mind off recent and terrible events._

Her bottle green irises travel down a little more, falling onto another, much older picture, reflecting what looked to be a tween Emily, standing with her arms around the waist of...Hamato Yoshi, a big smile on her face while his was more gentle, he having a single arm wrapped around her shoulders...and sitting atop his own left, was the pre-mutant Splinter.

A sad frown forms on the true redhead's lips as she adds to herself,

 _She's gone through so many turmoils over the years...At least she had a little longer period of quiet this time, but still...why her?_

 _Why must these things keep happening to you, cousin?_

Time Skip, Michelangelo's POV

It's been about three days since me and my sibs took down that giant ray-gun thing down at the South Street Seaport, and while we weren't able to stop those ninjas from making off with the goods (whatever that was), we did manage to bring home really cool old sword. 'Course, weird thing is that none of us can actually touch it without that metal glove we picked up too (unless we wanna go flying across the lair), so all we can really do with it is find a nice spot for the sword to sit, like by the bookshelf near Don's tech station, for example.

...But to be honest, that's not what's got my attention right now. See, my sister, Shiori, has been acting a shell of alot weirder lately, talking less to us in the lair and having more of these private conversations with her friends over the Shell Cell, or scribbling in that same folder I mentioned a little while back. Her focus has become fixed in ways that kind-a reminds me of both Leo and Donnie when they're reeeeally trying to concentrate, but whenever any of my bros or I try to break it to find out what's wrong...she instantly covers it up with some weak excuse, or at least it sounds weak to my ears.

 _She's hiding something...but what?_

I'm sitting on the couch right now with Raph reading one of my favourite superhero comic book issues, while he was catching the latest wrestling matches on TV. Not to brag or anything, but this is a somewhat rare occurrence for me and my hotheaded brother to actually occupy the same space for a good amount of time without one of us tempting the other in our own way to break the peace, me with my pranks or him with his teasing. Used to be more frequent when we were kids, but, you know, things shift when you get older...

Anyway, I had just reached the beginning of an awesome action scene when Raph suddenly exclaims,

"Aw come on, what the shell was that?! You call that a body slam?!...Man, today's wrestlin' is gettin' lamer. It's like they're not tryin' to put the effort in gettin' the job done..."

Looking up from my reading material, I ask out of general curiousity,

"What's there to think about? Aren't they still aimin' to sock the other guy out cold?...And, aren't some of those moves, you know, not suppose to be real?"

Surprisingly, he calmly obliges an answer, probably a bit surprised himself that I wasn't making a smart comment or whatever.

"Maybe, but there's more to i' than that, baby bro. Sure, one of the goals is t' get everyone's attention, but'ch'ya can't just rely on feigns and actin'. You gotta be honest in wantin' to win against your opponent, show your strength and what you know."

"Huh...that makes sense."

That's when I my eyes catch the sight of the familiar, slim figure that would be my sister making a steady pace for the elevator out of the lair, she dressed in a full-black outfit save the white on her All-Star sneakers, and carrying her turtle shell green drawstring backpack over one shoulder.

"Hm, speakin' of being honest..."

"Huh?"

I turn to see Raph looking at me a bit confused, until I jabbed a thumb over where Shiori was.

"Aah...Hey, sis!"

She pauses a little too fast for it to not be suspicious, and turns her head our way with a neutral expression.

"Yeah, Raph?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"...Out."

Both of us were a bit taken aback by the dry, closed-off reply, but my bro does try to get more information, raising a brow and forming a suspecting frown.

"Okay, lemme try again: where specifically are ya headin'?"

I could've sworn I saw a flash of nerves forming on Shiori's face, but it didn't last very long before she replies smoothly,

"Over to my friends' place. Practice session for street dancing...I already told sensei and he said I could go over this evening."

 _Hmm...I believe that last part...but there's a lie in the rest..._

"I'll be back later, midnight at latest. See you."

With that, sis enters the elevator and heads out...

"Did Yori just leave?"

Following the sound of Don's voice, Raph and I turn around to see him and Leo walking over to us. Nodding, I reply,

"Yeah, she's gone out to meet her friends..."

Shaking his head, my techno-turtle brother comments,

"This is the third time in a row she's gone out for a 'supposed' dance practice..."

Raph doesn't miss the emphasis on that one word:

"Supposed? Ya think she's lyin'?"

"Well, as much as I wanna believe her reasons, they usually have only about two sessions per week, and were never back-to-back like this...Not only that, but I'm sure that the rest of you have been noticing some other rather, abnormal behaviour in our sister as of late."

...We all nod in agreement, Leo commenting,

"She has been acting more withdrawn from all of us, more secretive, which isn't like her at all."

I pipe in,

"Yeah! She always shares any problems she's having, and listens to ours when we need a set of ears...But now...it's like she doesn't trust us, (looks down) and that kind-a hurts..."

 _What could be so important that she can't trust her family to know?_

 _...Unless...wait a minute...!_

Slapping a hand to my head, it hits me:

"Of course, duh! Stupid turtle; how could I have missed it?!"

My bros look at me with puzzled expressions, and Leo asks,

"Missed what, Mikey?"

"I think I might know what's going on. This all started when we, or, I, brought home that ninja clan symbol, right? And you said you saw her tense up, Leo?"

"Uh, yes?"

"When have the rest of you seen her go stiff as a board like that? Think about it."

They do...and Don would get it first:

"Uh! Her past, and the fire at her old home!"

"Exactly...And then that news report from a few days ago, the one about that youth center getting torched? Her nerves were hitting a whole new high, and, then there was that phone call she took to another room...I'm not sure if I'm right, but...what if both those events are connected?"

I give my bros a minute to think, they humming in thought, and Leo poses the question,

"You mean, you think those ninjas have something to do with both of the past and present arson?"

I shrug, replying honestly,

"Like I said, not sure...but, with the way sis is actin', it sure seems like she figured out something."

Raph heard all he needed to, and rose up from the couch, proposing,

"Well whatever's goin' on, I'm done with all dis secret-keepin'...I dunno 'bout the rest of ya, but I wanna get some answers."

"And how are we going to do that? She took that folder with her."

He turns our way and counters with a small smirk,

"We don' need some folder, Don. We're ninja...All we need ta do, is tail 'er."

Small Time Skip, No POV

"You're sure that the police tape is gone, Shun?"

"Of course I'm sure. We wouldn't be heading that way if I said it was still up..."

Those low whispers would be coming from the two males in the group of five humans walking down the darkened streets of New York during a new late evening, heading from the 'abandoned' resident apartment building all the way to the burned-down site of the Manhattan Youth for Life Center. For the last few days since the unfortunate news report, they've been conversing and pooling in resources about what they knew regarding their own tragedy, the suspects responsible, and any probable connections to other isolated events. By this time, they were confident enough in the basis created, and conspired to confirm their suspicions about this recent blaze...

Watching them wander down the concrete, we see that they had all donned dark clothing like Shiori had. Talon had his green flat-cut hair almost fully tucked under his black toque, and wore a black, closed blazer over a white t-shirt, dark grey jeans and his brown loafers, while Shun wore a black zipped-up hoodie jacket with a gray checker pattern on the back over a brown long-sleeve, his black track pants and dark grey tennis shoes. They lead the way, while bringing up the rear was Ariana, she wearing regular black skinny jeans, a tank top as dark purple as her perm highlights under a black pleather jacket, and flat-heeled black knee-high boots. Beside her walks Ortensia, she wearing a pair of dark stone-washed jeans held up by a sparkly black belt, dark pink canvas shoes, the footwear matching her babydoll shirt worn under an open onyx black trenchcoat that coordinated with her black beret.

Shiori's strangely natural silver roots seemed to shine in the low streetlight in time with the gleam of her eldest male friend's double hoop earrings, as she tilted her head to the girl closest to her age to ask,

"So, you mind going over what you did find out about those ninja, Ori?"

"Honestly, haaah, not a whole lot. I tried searching phrases like 'secret organizations in Manhattan' and 'Ninjas in New York', but the information was rather scattered and kept directing me to stuff involving immigration of all things and odd sightings of shadows on the rooftops that go back as far as the 80s...But this may tell us a little more about these people than we think."

The young woman with light almond skin quirks up a brow and asks,

"Really? How so?"

"Well, if there isn't any available details about who they are, this tells us they're a very secretive bunch and have managed to avoid being detected by the public eye for a very long time."

A 'tch' escapes through Shun's teeth as he remarks a tad sarcastically,

"Kind-of a given since they're _ninja_. I mean, aren't they supposed to be invisible?"

Shiori argues,

"I believe 'concealed' is a more proper term, speaking on behalf of another group of said 'Kage Warriors'...?"

"Whatever..."

Rolling her amethyst irises the slightest with a soft smile, Ortensia would then go on saying,

"Anyway, while that search was a bit of dead end, I was able to find three cold cases involving mysterious arson fires similar to...that day, and this recent blaze. One in 1991, another in 1985, and the last one 1979...You see the pattern here?"

The tallest male with hazel irises answers,

"Six years between each one including up to now."

"Exactly, Tal, and each establishment hit had some form of ties with the public youth. The oldest case, for example, was an old youth halfway house run by a man named Jiminy Wilwak, who apparently died in said blaze along with four unnamed teenagers between 13 and 15."

Sucking some air between her teeth, Ariana comments,

"How awful..."

"It gets worse from there, unfortunately. The next fire, or should I say gas explosion that occurred in 1985 took the lives of seven innocents that belonged to an orphanage called Rosebud Haven for Girls, including the twin women who ran the place, Agatha and Rosemary Hava..."

Shiori thinks to herself,

 _That would've been two years before Master Yoshi died..._

"Then there was the non-profit school for underprivileged boys that ran near the Eastern Seaport until 1991, run by a man named Jacob Vanner, who perished in the fire along with seven of his students, and another dying on the way to the hospital...(Shiver) As horrible as it was to read these gruesome details, I realized another connection: all of the people who ran these places died in their workplace, including our old caretaker, Derek Liberty, and Magnolia Reed of this recent fire."

Narrowing his forest green irises in thought, Shun thinks aloud in a low voice,

"Then maybe we're looking at more than just simple destruction...Maybe there's murder mixed in. Question is, what's the motive? And were those other young lives targets as well...or just a part of a bigger statement?"

Talon comments,

"Hell, it could be both for all we know...But until we actually survey some more palpable damage, we're just tossin' theories around."

The other four nod firmly in agreement...and eventually, after traveling a couple more blocks, they would arrive at the place of interest, or what was left of it. The Manhattan Youth for Life Center may as well be a forgotten and gutted memory by the way the site looked now, the sign being the only object virtually untouched by the fire, it sitting in front of the two-story equivalent of an architectural zombie, the steel framework exposed in various spots of the burn marked concrete walls, while the front doors, smoke-damaged, halfway to unhinged and with the glass windows smashed open, were being held semi-closed by a thick chain.

Letting out a very quiet low whistle, the eldest male of the group of five comments,

"Damn, looks even worse in person...Almost reminds me of the aftermath from Double L, 'cept with a bit more hold, know what I mean?"

The younger male with the crow feather black hair nods, pulling his hoodie over his curtain bangs.

"Yeah, you can actually tell it was something at one point...while the orphanage was reduced to a pile of rubble."

They both let out matching sighs of sadness, and Ariana would grab both their hands while chiding meaningfully,

"Hey come on, guys, let's not start a pity party...We knew this was going to stir up some ugly in our hearts, but we all agreed to coming anyway because our desire for answers was stronger, right?"

Nodding, the men breathe out a,

"Right," forcing up a small smile each...

Shiori would then move in front of her friends so she could go over the plan with them again before they moved in, pulling off her drawstring backpack.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time: we go in, and very carefully comb the remains of this building for any similar patterns to the fires we know about now, specifically, anything that looks even remotely similar to what we collectively recall from that night in Double L. First of all, we need to find the starting point of the spark, and then follow the burn lines, study them...And we also need to keep our eyes out for any possible clues that the police may have missed in their investigation. In other words, think 'what would a ninja do to pull this off and avoid being detected?'...But, we should avoid being stubborn in our searches and watch our step in there, 'cause this is an unstable structure after all."

"In other words, avoid weak points in the floor and keep an eye out for cracking."

"Right, Ari...Now."

The girl with honey orbs reaches into her bag to pull out a flashlight and a small glow-stick that had yet to be activated with a string allowing it to be worn like a necklace.

"Everybody got their flashlights and glow-sticks?"

The other four grope in their pockets or small backpacks to present their own said pair of items.

"Check."

"Okay. Now remember, we travel in groups of two and three. Nobody swims alone, and we all keep an eye out for our respected glow-sticks...We'll search for about an hour, and meet back outside by the sign. Sound good?"

Quirking up a smirk, Shun replies,

"Sure thing, Leo Mini-me."

Everyone sniggers and giggles quietly, Shiori smile-glaring at the older boy.

"Hardy har har..."

"Hey, you're the one channeling your inner leader here, not me."

"Psh, right...Anyway..."

Pivoting her sneaker-soled foot around so she was facing the remnants of the youth center, she draws a deep breath through her nose to draw on some strength.

"...Let's do this."

She cracks her glow-stick to life - it illuminating a light neon green - and ties it tightly onto her belt loop, before marching her way to the entrance. Her friends would follow shortly after, snapping their own chemiluminescent-fueled light sources to life - Talon's a bright orange, Shun's blue, Ariana's purple and Ortensia's pink - before hurrying after their youngest peer...

Unbeknownst to the group, Shiori's brothers had been following the five humans from the rooftops since they first left the abandoned apartment building, and were now watching from atop a running housing establishment as the amateur sleuths sneak into the youth center wreckage by crawling under the chain through the silvered opening of the doors.

"See? What'd I tell ya guys?"

Shaking his head after Michelangelo's remark, Donatello mutters disappointingly,

"I can't believe this...Why would she withhold something this important from her own family?"

The turtle with the blue mask and dark pear green skin postulates with his own frown,

"She most likely didn't want to cause us any worry, given the trouble we've been having lately involving those ninja, assuming they truly are the ones responsible for these fires..."

His brother wearing the red mask tches,

"Well mission, not accomplished; we're all worried. Shell, I ough'da go down there and drag her butt back t' the lair."

"...As much as I'm tempted to do that too, Raph, we should at least wait a while and see what they find out. Then we can go down and demand an explain for their actions."

Raphael glances at Leonardo with the slightest amount of surprise for not disagreeing with his idea, before residing with a huff of air,

"Yea', whateva...I'll be surprised if Yori and the others even find anything in dat wreck..."

Shun's POV

I decided to team up with Talon and Ariana for the big clue search, we taking the first floor while Shiori and Ortensia moved on to find a working entrance to the second that hadn't collapsed or became blocked off. I just slipped inside what I'm guessing was an art room based on the faint scent of burnt paint and melted crayons, plus a few singed bits of construction paper stuck to the cracking walls that were likely crude but cute drawings made by little kids...

Dipping my flashlight beam over the floors and shooting it around the walls, I think to myself as I survey,

 _Hm, nothing poppin' up so far...though it looks like the bulk of the damage was in this room, which is no surprise considering how much flammable material's in here..._

"...Hm?"

Suddenly, just as I was about to deem this room a dead point, I spot a strange smudge of soot on one of the walls near a broken window...It was faint and a little distorted, but walking over for a closer look, I could see some basic features of...a footprint.

 _Huh. Interesting...The window's fairly high from the floor, (glances up) which means the perpetrator must be very good at wall-climbing or have strong legs._

Reaching into the old, patchwork black backpack I've carried on my back since I was little, I tug out a small disposable camera to take a picture of the supposed footprint.

(...Click)

"Dunno how good the quality will be, but Ori will appreciate the record...Now, let's see..."

Following the drag pattern, my flashlight beam travels from the high point of the barely-intact wall towards a blackened piece of the floor near what I'm guessing was a shelving unit for the art stuff.

"Hmm..."

 _Alright...so there must have been someone in here adding to the fuel, but almost got trapped, (pivots around) and was forced to scramble out that window._

 _Must've been a tight squeeze too, considering how narrow it is...which means..._

"It's possible that there could be evidence in the frame that wasn't destroyed by the flames..."

"...Any luck?"

I slowly spin over to see Tal sticking his head into the space I crawled through to get in here, replying,

"Kind of. I think this area's where the main burn was...and I might've found something pinning one of our Unsubs in here during the time it was first lit."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, I point over to the wall where the footprint was as he shimmies in.

"It's a little smudged, but I'm more than sure there's a footprint over there with the toes pointed up to the high window, suggesting one of the arsonists might've escaped that way as the fire reached its peak. I got an image on my camera for Ori...but, I feel like there could be more found on the window itself, assuming the fire didn't kill the evidence."

Humming, Talon shoots me a wry smirk and quirks,

"I'll take that as the subtle hint tha' you need a lift up?"

"...Please."

Chuckling a bit, he lightly claps a palm on my back and leads us over to the wall...A few minutes later, I'd be standing on his shoulders while he held me up as straight as he could.

"Hh-nh...Can ya reach, the window?"

"Al-most...Okay, I got it; hold here."

"R-Righ', just hurry...!"

Though I couldn't get high enough to look outside, I was able to stretch far enough to at least grope my fingers along the bottom horizontal piece, carefully of course to avoid cutting my skin on any jagged pieces of glass.

 _Come on, there's gotta be somethin'..._

 _..._

 _...Hang on...here!_

"I got something!"

"Cool. Hr, now, c-can ya get off'a me?"

Rolling my eyes a little at my friend's so-called endurance, I comply with his request and jump off his shoulders, my small find clenched between my right fingertips...

"What're you guys doin' in here?"

Turning over to the nearly inaccessible entrance of this marred art room, we see Ari squirm her way inside.  
Once she was in and walking our way, I hold up the bit of clue that I found on the windows.

"Just snaring a more substantial clue. Check this out."

Looking down at my right palm, we'd be staring at this piece of black clothing material that had a bit of blood staining the one corner.

"What is that...?"

"Some sort of cloth material..."

Ariana picks it up to look at for herself:

"Hm...This is rather good quality wool. Thick weaving...I think this might've been part of a pant leg."

I nod in thought:

"That makes sense. They must've broke the window with something and cut their leg on the way out..."

"...Hang on...there's a tiny emblem hidden in the stitching."

"There is?"

Ariana nods with a frown:

"Yeah. They used the same black as the main base to try and hide it, but I've seen so many personal monograms of all sizes on trucks and motorcycles that it's become child's play to spot some form of alteration...And in this case...Uh! It's that clan symbol!"

Tal and I inhale sharp breaths:

"No way...!" "You sure?"

"Look."

She holds her flashlight directly over the spot where she saw the emblem...and low and behold, there it was, that foot-shaped symbol!

 _Holy crap...Then it really was those ninjas!_

Ortensia's POV

 _I wonder if the other three are having any luck...Ergh, this place is creepy._

Teaming with Shiori, we both combed down the remains of the youth center halls until we found a stair entrance to the upper floor that wasn't completely blocked off near the far back. There was a small mountain of foundation and metal in our way, but my friend was able to hop on top easily before pulling me up with her. Jumping down to the other side, we started to slowly make our way up the darkened staircase, keep our eyes and ears peeled for any weak points as we climbed...

"Do you think we'll really find anything connected to the Double L Fire, Yori? I mean, there are some connections between this and those other cases...but-"

She cuts me off and says in a voice as quiet as mine,

"I know, there is a possibility that this could be just a sick coincidence...Still. This is the closest we've ever gotten to a possible lead, Ori. It's not something we can't just, pass blindly; we all want answers."

"Right, of course...I'm just, a little worried that, we could accidentally, y-you know, stir up something we shouldn't...?"

Pausing a couple steps before the closed and burned door leading to the top floor, Shiori turns to face me with a mix of reassurance and shared worries.

"Wish I could tell you that won't happen, but...that'll really depend on how sophisticated these arsonists are. But, we haven't had anyone come after us for six years, so, it's fair to say that no one of that group knows we didn't perish that night."

 _That's true..._

(Ka-cha-creeeeaaakkk...)

Stepping back a bit when some rubble falls from the ceiling, Yori and I then make our way inside the upper halls, gliding our flashlights every which way to light the way as well as look for any clues to what could've done this...

"I see a burn trail along the walls and ceiling...and it looks like it leads towards a room in the back..."

Peering into one of the rooms, which looked like an office at one time, I note,

"This must've been the part of the youth center more focused for older kids and the runner, Magnolia Reed...There's definitely some heavy damage he-"

(Crack-chaaa)

"Auh!"

Suddenly, I found my right foot falling through the floor!  
Hearing my yelp, Shiori spins around to rush over and help me.

"You okay?!"

"Y-Y-Yeah, it was just my foot."

"Alright, just stay still for a sec..."

Grabbing my ankle, she gently guides my foot back out the way it sank from...We both breathe out matching sighs of relief, before continuing on...

"Trail stops here."

"Yeah, and it looks like the door's been blown open...Oh! No wonder: this is the furnace room. Odd that it'd be designed on the upper floor, but...this must've been where the arsonists started the blaze."

 _There's definitely enough fuel in that heater unit to do so..._ _Hang on._

My eyes catch sight of an unusual cut mark on one of the gas pipes, or, should I say...claw mark?

"What in the world...?"

Shiori asks,

"What is it?"

Pointing my flashlight at the pipe in question, I answer,

"Look at this: there's a slash cut...Two tines by the looks of it..."

"Huh. Must've been pretty strong to cut through the metal..."

"What's pressing me, is how similar this looks to the ones found in those other cases...including what the investigators were able to salvage from Double L."

That caught my friend's attention, and she postulates as I take out my disposable camera - one of three our group brought down - to take a picture of this strange cut,

"So, are we looking at a possible signature? You're sure this was found in all the other cases?"

"Positive. There was at least one image in each of the cold cases that involved this slash mark, either across a pipe or simply on the wall...And though I'd really rather not think about it aloud, there was something similar mentioned in the autopsy reports for the heads of the establishments who died. I'm not sure about Magnolia Reed, though; hers hasn't been released..."

"Hm...So the ones who did this were definitely armed, no doubt."

Nodding, I move up straight again and tuck my camera away.

"This also tells us that they knew what they were doing, and had done their act with no hesitation...Dangerous people indeed..."

Deciding this was enough evidence, along with some pictures of the burn trail I took before coming down here, we turn around and began making our way back to the lower floor...

But just as we reach the doorway again:

"Rh!"

Shiori freezes, and spins around on alert, making me tense.

"What?...What is it-"

"Shh!...Back away where we came from, Ori, slowly."

I was taken aback by how serious she sounded, but if there was trouble, who was I to question? Swallowing a gulp, I do as she says, while she slipped a single Tonfa out of her holster to hold at ready, backing with me...When we reach the stairs, I ask in a scared whisper,

"What's happening?"

"...We need to get out of here."

"But, wh-...Wait...is it, them? The ninja?"

One slight dip of her head was all I needed for an answer, and I fight down a whimper as we kept making our way backwards...And as soon as we reached the halfway point of the staircase:

(Fwip-fwip-fwip-fwip)

Four throwing stars were shot our way! I let out a small yelp, before Shiori yanks me down with her to dodge the flying weapons.

"Duck!"

Thankfully, we sunk down in time, the throwing stars embedding into the concrete pile and/or the wall!...Still, that didn't mean weren't out of danger.

"Hurry! Over the pile!"

Shiori vaults me up first, but it was just as I jump down into the hall again and she prepares to follow...that a figure tries to lunge at her from behind, with a sword no less!

"Look out!"

Swiftly tugging out her other tonfa, she whirls around on my warning and manages to block the incoming weapon with her own. Getting a better look, we see the attacker to be noneother than,

 _A ninja!_

I gasp with a squeak in my tone, while Shiori only grunts in an offensive manner, before shoving the ninja back and then hitting them with a swift punch to the torso, the drive given an extra push thanks to her weapon. With them down, she quickly takes the advantage and jumps down beside me.

"Run!"

Not wasting any time on being paralyzed standing up, I unhinge my feet and start scrambling away with her, the commotion catching the ears of our other three friends as we sped from around a corner.

"Huh?!" "What the heck-"

"Girls! What's wrong?!"

I call back in warning,

"We need to leave, now," and Shiori adds,

"They're here!"

"They?! Who's they-Uh! Lookout!"

(Fwip...clac-ting)

Another throwing star comes whirling our way, but Shiori manages to knock it away with one of her tonfas.

"That answer your question, Tal?!"

"(Gulp) Yep, that'll do it. Let's bolt!"

So as soon as we caught up to their point, all five of us would be running for our lives, the ninja of our small group pausing every few seconds to hold off a dark-clad baddy that was faster than the others, whacking them back far enough that we'd be provided some more escape time. Shun, Mister Resourceful, tried to help her in any way he could, incorporating whatever he was able to snatch up from the floor - rocks, bits of concrete, wood, anything - to throw like fastballs at our attackers...

Thankfully, it wouldn't take us too long before we reached the front entrance again, but even so,

 _Something's telling me that tonight's not gonna let us off easy._

No POV

The second that the four turtle spies across the way barely pick up on the sound of Shiori and Ortensia's exclaims when they're ambushed by skulkers hiding in the shadows of the top floor, they all went on high alert.

"Mm!" "Uh!"

"That sounded like Ortensia, and Shiori!"

"What the shell's goin' on in...Wait; there!"

Raphael spots a couple shadows rushing from around the back of the ruined youth center towards the somewhat blocked off entrance.

"D'ose shapes look familiar to you guys?"

The fern green turtle with the orange mask would answer for the rest.

"Yeah! It's those ninjas, again!"

Donatello remarks,

"Well this should certainly suffice as enough proof they have something to do with the arson. Question is why?"

(...Slam)

The front doors are shoved against the barring chains harshly, providing barely enough room for the five humans responsible for the friction to slide and crab-shuffle out one or two at a time as fast as their legs could carry them...But while they did escape the destroyed building, they were nowhere close to being out of danger, as evident by the six ninja that came at them three from each side!

"Gah!" "Whoa!"

This sextet didn't seem to carry any visible weapons, or chose to forgo them for the night, so all their victims had to worry about was dodging a few fists or driven kicks. After shifting away from one attack, Talon attempts a more novice counter, performing a football rush against the opposing black-clad figure, using his elbow to jab hard into the other's torso.

"Hah!"

"Grh!"

He succeeds in causing the ninja to stumble, giving him enough of a short time interval to pull the more vulnerable members of the small quintet group to safety.

"Ari, Ori, this way!"

"Oh!" "T-Tal!"

Meanwhile, Shiori struggles with taking on three ninja at once, switching between using her tonfas as either an extra guard for her punches or as the melee weapons they are.

"Hh! Gh! H-tch!"

 _Shell, the guys make taking more than one opponent at a time look easy..._

She momentarily shifts her focus towards another source of grunting sounds, coming from the second eldest male of her social group with jet black hair who was trying to lend a hand in decreasing the pressure, using his bare fists to take on two ninja.

 _Well, least I'm not alone...but even Shun won't be able to fight for long that way._

 _Gotta give him something to use..._

Whacking one of her attackers away harshly, the girl with honey irises spots a piece of a wooden beam about half the length of her brother Donatello's bō staff.

 _That'll work!_

Crouching down fast and forcing the incoming kick from one of her attackers to go flying into another, Shiori scrambles to where the wood laid before scooping it up with the handles of her weapons, then does a pivot-spin and tosses it over to the teen boy's direction.

"Shun, catch!"

The young male with forest green irises and skin just a bit lighter than the young Hamato's turns on his heel and quickly holds his hands out for the incoming beam, feeling the splintered wood slap atop his palms.

"Got it!"

He wouldn't waste time in using it against the enemy, implementing techniques ranging from very crude martial arts to simple baseball swings; basically anything that would make the ninjas wary of his strength...

But any attempts toward a comeback would quickly be snuffed out like the fleeting flame of a candle...when one ninja - slightly taller than the rest and only having a cover for his lower face, exposing some of his warm brown complexion and bright red hair cut in a short-banged Devilock style - comes charging down from the fragmented roof while carrying an ō-naginata, a pole weapon with a metal shaft that held a curved, single-edged blade on the offensive end!

Spotting the stranger-looking ninja with a sharp intake of breath, the terrapin with the blue mask pulls his katana out at the ready.

"Whatever's going on, we'll find out soon enough. But right now, we better go bail those five out!"

His three brothers nod in agreement, bringing out their own respected weapon choices before making the leap down for the ground below...At the same time, after knocking down one ninja with the beam, Shun would feel his neck hairs stand on end from a piercing stare.

"Hm?!"

Spinning around, he'd gasp at the sight of the ō-naginata blade heading straight for him!

"...Shun!"

(CLAAAING)

Thankfully, his life would be spared when Shiori sped over to block the stabbing-bound weapon with a criss-cross of her own! Stuck in a deadlock, the girl's honey orbs form a glare to match in power to the more or less neutral stare of her latest opponent's teal-brown.

"Hrrgh...not, on, my, life!"

The ninja with the red hair says nothing, focusing his weight against his smaller opponent...until.

(Slip)

"Gauh!"

He succeeds in shoving her off-balance to land back-first on the ground! Crying out Shiori's name, Shun tries to rush over and help, but would become blocked by four ninja boxing him in.

"Rgh!"

 _Damn it!_

The other three - Talon, Ariana and Ortensia - would've gladly lent a hand, but also had their hands full thanks to another section of black-clad baddies, who trapped them towards the right corner of the ruined building. The girls cloister together in a frightened manner, while the male with the black toque covering his green hair stood in front of them protectively.

 _This isn't good...!_

Shiori's POV

I was lucky to only get thrown to the ground and just barely avoid getting skewered, but as I struggled up on one knee with a wince...I'd quickly learn that such luck will sometimes last for only a couple seconds.

"Mm-rh...Uh!"

Or maybe I shouldn't even use the word 'Luck'; let's call it 'momentary gratefulness for gravity'.  
For how can someone call it lucky, when the blade of an ō-naginata ends up pointed at you next?

...The ninja and I stare at one another for a moment, my ears blind to the sounds around me other than my hammering heart...before he pulled back his weapon a little, prepping for what I knew was gonna come. I also knew I couldn't scramble off the ground fast enough to avoid some sort of injury, so I settle for another block-cross with my tonfa, even with my lack of confidence that this would save my skin.

 _I'm, so, dead...!_

(...TANG)

"...Huh?"

Hearing the sudden clash of metal, and feeling no agonizing pain in my body, I open my eyes...only to find myself staring at the shell of my technically-eldest brother!

 _Leo!_

Yet as much as I was eternally grateful that he came around in the nick of time...I also couldn't help but wonder,

 _Hang on...how did he-...Oh, shell, was he tailing me this whole time?!_

That anxious feeling expands ten-fold when I hear the outcries of my other three brothers heading for here, with Donnie and Mikey speeding over to the direction of my friends to help them out, while Raph quickly took down two ninja in this area, before giving Leo a hand with this stranger, the latter shoving the ō-naginata upward, giving the hotheaded turtle the opening needed to jump-kick the wielder of the pole weapon down.

"Iiiee-ya!"

The ninja with the wild hairstyle grunts in surprise and stumbles backwards, his back hitting the weakened wall near the left of the doorway...

"You wanna try that again, smart guy?"

There's a colder staring contest than the one I had with this strange ninja between him and my brothers...and much to my surprise, he puts his weapon away before turning to leap out of sight!

 _Huh?...He left..._

Though I was a little confused by the sudden switch to retreat, now that I was somewhat out of danger, I could get up back on my feet.

"Hah, hah...Leo...Raph..."

Pivoting their heads to my direction, they gave me matching glares of scrutiny as a response, making me feel very, very small.

"Mph!..."

 _Ooooh, I'm in so much trouble..._

It wouldn't take too long before the rest of the - I guess I can say, 'more regular' - ninja would get thrashed hard enough that they'd follow that other one in favour of calling it a night...

But if I can be perfectly honest, I almost wished those black-masked creeps had stuck around for even just a little longer, because that might've given me a bit of time to mentally prepare myself for the mass scolding I was gonna get from all four of my brothers...Anyway, once the last member of the mystery enemy hightailed it out of sight, we were all able to relax, for a minute or so at least.

"Hah, hah, hah...That their way of calling a draw?"

Walking over with the girls, Talon replies to Shun with his own frown,

"Somethin' in me's sayin' otherwise, but...what was with that one with the Devilock? He seemed a little, dodgier than the others..."

I could only shrug in response, before the clearing of Don's throat pulls me to attention. Turning back in front of me, I cringe at the sight of all four ninja turtles looking at me with matching glares, each having their own distinct levels of anger and disappointment reflected. Yes, even Mikey, Mister Positive Turtle, held a negative expression on his face, and that alone made me ready to literally melt into the shadows and never come back. Ignoring the sound of my friends' own winces, I attempt to open my mouth and begin some sort of explanation...but nothing came out. And really, thinking about it, it'd be a fruitless exercise anyway.

 _What the shell can I even say that'll make this situation lighter...?_

"Got nothin' t' say, do ya? Tch, why am I not surprised?...What the shell we're you thinkin', Shiori?"

 _What was I thinking, you ask, Raphael?...I was thinking I would get what I've been wanting for so long..._

 _...But the truth is...I don't have a damn thing to show for myself, other than a few loose ends tied into more confusing knots._

I looked away from their stares, my own eyes burning in frustration...Footsteps approach, and I feel a strong, three-fingered hand grip my shoulder firmly, forcing me to look up at the owner of that hand, Leo.

"...Do you have any idea how much worry you've been causing in the lair these last few days, how dangerous this was?"

Sucking in a deep breath through my nose, I numbly yet defiantly nodded back, making his eyes widen for a second, before he grits his teeth and moves his hand to grip my arm.

"Well since you're obviously not going to explain yourself this minute, we'll just have to see what Master Splinter has to say."

Hearing him mention dad made a bit of panic flash in my eyes, but Leo was not in the mood to be sympathetic, and just started marching me along.

"Come on, we're going home."

...And it seemed that I wasn't gonna be the only one receiving the blacklash from sensei, for I hear Don call in a rather uncharacteristically stern voice,

"Don't think that the four of you will be spared either. You're all coming back to the lair to tell us what the shell you were doing."

A part of me was a little shocked that my friends would be coming into our home...but the rest of me wasn't as surprised, since really, in some ways, they've become close to extended family members, so if we're all to be in trouble, we'd all receive the same lecture...

Once again, not a huge chunk of time would be taken out the daily clock before we'd arrive back in the sewers, and by no shocker to me, Master Splinter would be waiting for us as soon as we entered through the main entrance rather than the elevator, occupying the expression that immediately told me he - somehow - had an idea to what I and the others have been up to (my bros may have even expressed their concerns at some point during these few days). Ori, my gal pal who I swear sometimes has secret telepathy, could tell that my voice was still buried deep inside my throat, so she and the other three would step up to give a summary about our recent activities, in meek and near-regretful tones I may add.

Needless to say, sensei was not pleased with what he had to hear; in fact, he was on the borderline of furious...Mind you, one thing that should be made plain about Hamato Splinter is that he's the kind of man - or rat, depending on your general view - that doesn't have to yell or use a majorly infuriated voice to express his anger...No. He only has to add a stern direction to his tone and face to make the emotion plain, not once having to change the volume or add more creases in his brows. And his eyes...shell, the amount of internal reflection he can put in them is sometimes terrifying.

 _Probably inherited that talent from his own sensei..._

Currently, I'm feeling the heat of that steely gaze bore in near the top of my head, my own irises directed to my lap as I sat on my heels in front of my friends, we facing dad while my bros sat sideways to us inside our parental figure's room. No one dare makes a sound as he gave me, his daughter, one of the biggest lectures of my life thus far. I won't bore you with every detail, but he did reprimand me for disobeying his orders of not seeking out the appending enemy (even though technically that wasn't the intent), and for putting myself as well as the lives of my friends and family in danger.

"Not only did you completely disregard my direct order to not investigate these ninja, but you and the other four were trespassing on the scene of a crime, risking the potential for becoming suspects!..."

Now, my ears were registering his words...but, only part of my heart was actually listening, while the other half along with my mind was drowning in the weight of...all the failure I've uncorked tonight.

Failure from distrusting my family and not being a good daughter and sister.

Failure in not doing enough of a job to protect my friends from the threat, or at least not well enough on my own.

And most of all...complete and utter failure, from once again missing my chance for answers I've been wanting for so long.

Like I said, a few loose threads may have been tied back together...but in actuality, there's no new pattern woven on the blank canvas of wool. I still have no idea who these ninja assassins are, who they work for, why they do what they do. Nothing is clear in the motive. These facts alone were making my stomach churn in a strange kind of agony, the kind of hurt I almost expected but didn't want to face, like a little kid getting their booster shot for the first time.

 _How...How could it have gone so wrong, when we were doing everything as carefully as possible?_

 _...It's all still in a smog. An impenetrable smog that I can't grasp._

"Shiori."

Flinching from the stern call of my name, I bite my lip and very slowly look up to meet dad's eyes, his black-brown irises not quite as anger-reflective as they were in the beginning, but there was no mistaking the dissatisfaction.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself in light of your recent actions?"

...I couldn't say anything at first, looking back down in thought as my insides swam in the turmoil of the steps I've been taking these last few days that I thought would lead me to where I want to be, but instead morphed into mistakes that are taunting me...mocking me with images of yester-year.

 _(Flash)_

 _Those shadows sifting through the smoke and fire, belonging to the ones who had a hand in destroying our old home..._

 _The rush of the flames...it almost sounds like cruel laughter now._

 _(Flash)_

 _I then recall a moment at least a couple hours after the place was reduced to a mass pile of brick and rubble inside some splintered framework. See, what the police investigating Double L's destruction didn't know, was that Ori and I were still hovering around the area for a bit until we came up with a plan for where we could go in Manhattan...We were in a nearby alleyway, watching them as they tried to make their own sense out of what happened._

 _"This is clearly the job of an arsonist, but...rgh, the fire must've burned away most of the major evidence...I doubt the chief will let us keep the case open for very long..."_

 _And right that cop was: our tragedy only lasted as police priority for about a week at best, before they just moved onto the next crime._

 _...They hardly gave the lives lost a second thought, since it was an orphanage._

 _(Flash)_

These and similar memories have been haunting me for quite some time, and have only resurfaced in a nightmarish fashion since I first strayed eyes upon that clan symbol days ago. They, along with my very old questions surrounding...my birth mother, have twisted into this bitter resentment I hold towards my origins, for unlike the members of my family or even my friends, I don't understand anything about why I've come to where I am today.

 _Why does this keep happening?...Why is it when I get even remotely interested in who I am, where I come from, that any answers come to an immediate halt before they even form?_

 _Why...Why must I be left in the dark?!_

"...Well? Do you have any form of defense, Shiori?"

Gripping my hands into fists so tight that my fingernails threaten to break the skin of my palms, I drew in a shaky breath...before muttering in a voice so tired, so, fragile,

"...No, sensei. I don't."

A collective gasp runs its course through the room, everyone likely very surprised by the response which passed my lips...but at this point, I was too exhausted by my doubts and frustrations to care.

"I have, nothing to say that will explain my actions...because that is precisely what I found. Nothing."

"What?"

Grasping hold of whatever sliver of courage I had left, I dip my head back up to look at my dad, my face crumpling as I felt the weight of that unknown come crashing against my body, shaking and doing my best not to cry...which slowly adds on as yet another failure, as a few salty drips stream down my cheeks.

"All I wanted, what I have been wanting...was some sort of an answer, a Why. What was the motive in destroying something so innocent...Why cause discontent, for those who don't deserve it?"

"Shiori..."

Master Splinter could sense that I was speaking beyond the youth center, and some of his stern front fades, making room for a father's concern for their child. I just shook my head furiously with a sniffle, trying to hold it together long enough to say,

"We...We did nothing, to warrant something so cruel...I didn't do anything, that should translate into, into...into having a past so hazy, so riddled with mystery. I-I hate it!...I hate that I don't know where I come from!"

I was close to shouting by the end of that last sentence, and fearing the idea of more questions too soon in the state I was in, I quickly rose to my feet and ran out of the room, ignoring the calls of my friends and brothers to come back. I just made a beeline for my room, and hurled myself onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow to sob like one of those highschool drama queens who got their heart broken by the captain of a sports team.

 _Why...Why did you leave me in these dark, opaque waters...mom?_

No POV

As soon as the high-strung girl with shoulder-length, beach wave black hair and silver roots had made herself scarce in such an abrupt way, the air within the mutant grey rat's room seem to thicken with a different kind of tension, one seeping with worry and confusion...

"Ooooh...I had a bad feeling that was going to explode from Yori through this whole endeavor. We...we should've said no."

"It was bound to happen at some point, Ori. Any longer and we might've paid witness to a worse release."

"What're you two talking about, Shun?...Did you know she was feeling like this?"

Turning his head he was meeting eyes with Donatello, the late teenage boy sighs before starting the explanation he prayed wouldn't have to come from anyone's mouth other than his youngest friend.

"Look...What you have to understand, is that Shiori came to the orphanage at one of those vulnerable ages, when you're just starting to get used to where your life's going, only for it to crumble into dust way too early to fully comprehend...Based on the few conversations I recall her having with Mister Liberty regarding her, mom, it sounded like she was dropped and ditched with no discernible info to who her old family was..."

His forest green irises hardened a little as he adds,

"And while I too came to the place at a later age, I had been living in a, toxic, environment for long enough that I while it didn't seem like it, I was willing to adjust to a new setting quick...as long as it meant no more pain. I could easily embrace a new lifestyle and not look back...Yori, in contrast...she kept her feelings about her choppy past hidden, so she could avoid rocking everyone else's boats."

Smiling sadly and almost guiltily, the young grown woman with almost milky almond skin puts in her own insights.

"It's almost funny: she used to get so interested in hearing the stories from other kids about where they came from, even us. I mean, there's not much to tell about me. My own mother, bless her, was a sickly woman who left from a loveless marriage, or so ole Derek told me when I was old enough, and she unfortunately passed away giving birth to me, right in the living room of the orphanage, actually."

She gestures a hand to the young man with hazel irises, then the younger girl with amethyst eyes.

"Talon's story isn't too different, aside from being dropped like a brick in front of the doorstep not too long after he was born. Though thanks to Casey, he's starting to piece some sort of idea as to who that couple might've been...Then Ortensia...well...her parents..."

The young lady with olive-beige skin forms her own sad smile in replacement of Ariana's.

"My folks, got into some sort of debt trouble with the Purple Dragons."

The four turtles gasp, hardly believing such a sweet girl would have parents who would be associated, even remotely, to people as corrosive as a street gang. Michelangelo would be the one to ask,

"How'd that happen?"

"Simple case of living on the wrong side of town...They had me for a year after I was born, before deciding to give me away to Double L for my own protection, concerned that the Dragons might do me harm because of their mistakes. (Looks down) They'd end up in the memorial pages a week and a half later..."

"Oh...Sorry I asked."

Shaking her head, Ortensia replies softly,

"It's alright. It wasn't a very heavy loss since I was just a baby back in those days, and yes, it did hurt to learn the truth about my parents' fates when I got older...but I'd rather know what happened than be kept in the dark like I'm a delicate firefly...And, I think that's a part of Yori's personal issues regarding her own past."

Quirking up a brow, the turtle with emerald green skin inquires,

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Well, she's virtually been lost in a haze for as long as the first time she stepped into the orphanage, one that not even Mister Liberty could wave away. She was, wandering inside a maze of uncertainty...So...I guess she tried to fill that void by asking other people about their roots, asking questions, getting a little excited when they had even a small answer. She, didn't want to face the thought of being another nameless face in New York, n-not that she is! Far from it...but society's view on orphans kept imposing otherwise."

"...Man...Had no idea she was hurting that much, is still hurtin'."

Raphael's other three brothers formed equally despondent frowns, almost feeling that twinge of guilt for not sensing anything this wrong with their sister until now...

"I think she was also a little scared t' tell you all what she was up to...or rather..."

Talon focuses unfortunate hazel irises towards Splinter as he says,

"She was afraid of telling you, Sensei Splinter."

Now that caught the grey rat in the brown monk robe off-guard:

"Uh!...Afraid of telling me?"

"Um, yeah, b-but don't take it too personal...I think she just, might've taken what you said to her and the guys a while back a little too seriously. You know, not wise to seek out an enemy that isn't understood?"

Shun cuts in by adding,

"Which like we've been trying to sum up before we all gathered in here, was not our intent at all. We all know better than to undertake a suicidal mission like that...We just, want to find some closure, and that's it."

Nodding, the male with green flatcut hair no longer kept under the black toque finishes his peace.

"Right, he's right. All this investigation was abou', was to try and find even a few answers connecting to what the heck happened back when, which we did...and thinkin' about it now, kind-a didn't. It's all still smoke...smoke we're trying to catch with our bare hands...Even so, Shiori was worried you wouldn't see it like that even if she did try to explain, and...didn't want to disappoint you by trying to get as many facts as possible, even at the cost of stress."

Splinter's coal-brown irises widened a fraction, his mind drifting into disbelief for the second time this evening.

 _My daughter...was frightened of disappointing me?_

...

...

(Knock, knock)

"Sis...?"

Zooming within the emotional wreck of a teen's bedroom as she continues to wallow in negativity, she shifts her tear-stained face from the pillow of her day bed, setting herself sideways and revealing lightly bloodshot eyes. She restrains from looking at her doorway where the sound of her brother Leonardo's voice came from, but does call back in a raw sort of mutter,

"Y-Yes, Leo?"

"...Can we come in and talk?"

Shiori knew his 'we' meant all four brothers were outside her room, and not wanting to prolong the situation any longer, she breathes out a slightly shaky breath and replies,

"...Okay..."

Feeling their hearts crack a little at how vulnerable their sister sounded, the four terrapin ninja slowly make their way inside the bedroom, moving so that Leonardo was kneeling by the head of her bed, Raphael was crouching beside him, Donatello sat by the girl's stomach after she shimmied over to make room, and Michelangelo chose to sneak in behind on top the mattress until he was sitting behind her back...

No one says anything for a minute...before the girl with honey orbs breaks the silence in a hushed voice.

"...I'm sorry...I, should've said something from the beginning. (Sniff) I'm so sorry, guys."

As she swallows some saliva to help hold back another wave of tears, her brother with the red mask says to her a bit gruffly but matter-of-factually,

"We know, and darn right you should've said somethin' to us...But your friends, d'ey, kind-a broke the Why down in a way that we can understand your reasons. Doesn' excuse tonigh', but, it does make some sense..."

Though having an idea to what the answer would be, Shiori nonetheless asks,

"...And, what exactly did they say?"

Brushing his fingers against hers, the turtle with the blue mask replies,

"They told us about how you used to frequently ask the other kids at Lady Liberty about their pasts, including their own, and how it stemmed from this, resentment you have towards your own. Not that I don't trust their word, but, I need to ask...is it true?"

"...Yes."

Wiping the moist areas under her eyes, the blackette says with a tiredly bitter tone,

"This whole escapade, really, for me...was just another excuse to search for something that, I knew deep down wasn't going to reveal itself to me. Everything about my early years is just so, patchy, and only got worse when Double L was destroyed...I was allowing myself to go into wishful thinking, that somewhere in that youth center and the backup research we did beforehand, there'd be an arrow pointing to...to..."

Donatello finishes her sentence with a tone of realization,

"Pointing to why your mother left you..."

"(Sniff) Mhm...I keep saying, telling myself that I'm not angry, with my mom for leaving me at Double L like she did, that it was the best for both our lives. Survival, you know? (Bitter smile) You'd think I would've gotten over it after eleven years, or, accepted it at the very least...But, the truth is, there's this part of me that almost despises her for what she did. I'm still asking myself, 'Why did she do it?', even while knowing that no disembodied voice will echo back a reply..."

"Shiori..."

Breathing in and out more steadily, the teenage girl circles back some to the current affair.

"Anyway, that said, I did want to tell you guys and Master Splinter about all this...But, I wanted to be absolutely sure of everything first, and, before I knew it, I started to cover my tracks with lies...I was just, so afraid, of becoming another family's disappointment-"

"Now hold on!...What the shell are you meanin' by that, sis?"

Momentarily stunned by the nunchaku-wielding turtle's interruption, the girl would attempt an explanation.

"W-Well, as much as I've tried to ignore the thought...what if, the real reason my mom abandoned me is, simply because she didn't want me? That, I wasn't good enough to belong...And, I guess that fear's transferred to home here: I'm, scared that one day, I'll be lost to my own devices...be abandoned again."

The quartet of brothers heard all they could take of this downward spiral, and would immediately fire back, starting with Michelangelo when he yanks up the girl from her laying position to hug her tightly to his plastron!

"Uh! M-M-Mikey?!"

"Don't you ever say somethin' that stupid again! We'd never abandon you!...Not ever..."

The next turtle to argue his peace would be the one with the purple bandana mask, reaching hand out to softly rub his sister's back while chiding with a sad smile,

"Mikey's right. You belong here, with us, as our sister, and we plan on keeping it that way, thank you very much."

Shiori almost giggles at the last bit of that line, before feeling two distinct hands on each of her shoulders, and turning around to face the owners, Raphael and Leonardo, both occupying smiles with a more serious vibe.

"Your mom may have chosen not ta keep ya...but we did, and i' was one of the smar'est choices we ev'a made as kids."

"Really smart...You've, become so precious to us, Shiori, and to sensei, that it's ludicrous to think about something like abandoning you, no matter how tough life may get. You could never do anything that would warrant such...You're our family."

"...Guys, I..."

This time, the girl's honey irises couldn't hold in her tears, but they were a little more happy this round, and she reaches out for a group hug, which her brothers would wholeheartedly oblige to...

"(Sniff) Thank you. I needed to hear all of that...And again, I'm sorry that things went down the way they have. I should've trusted you all."

"Hey, forge' about it."

"At least it's all on the table now..."

"But no more secret-keeping, alright?"

"Or lying."

Shiori nods in agreement:

"Promise...So, am I correct to assume that punishment's in order?"

Pulling back to their respected points, Leonardo would be the one to say with an almost quirked smile,

"That is the idea. There are consequences that need tending to."

"True...Whaddo you guys suggest?"

Donatello proposes with a slight smile and a finger under his chin,

"Mm, I'm thinking, two weeks of no leaving the lair without at least one of us as an escort."

Cringing, his sister forms a nervous upturn of lip and mutters,

"That sounds fair. I can accept that."

"As can I."

"Uh!"

Five sets of eyes focus to the doorway of the teenage girl's bedroom, where the upright-walking gray rat would be standing, a calm sort of smile on his face.

"I believe that will suffice as a fair punishment."

"M-Master Splinter...Did you, hear all of that?"

Nodding, he makes his way inside his daughter's bedroom, switching places with Donatello so he was the one sitting beside the girl.

"My daughter...why did you not come to me sooner about all of this? Was it as Talon said; were you, truly afraid of being misunderstood?"

Though hesitant, Shiori breathes out,

"I, I was...but some of the fear, was more directed at, disappointment. I, didn't want to disregard your words; I wanted to follow them to the fullest extent. Play it as smart as I can...Plus, I could sense you wanted the subject of those ninja to remain dropped, and, I didn't want you upset again."

"Shiori..."

Feeling her lip starting to quiver, the girl with light beige skin and honey-shaded irises reaches out to hug her parental figure, suddenly feeling alot younger than she really was.

"...I'm sorry, dad...I'm really sorry."

Breathing out a quiet sigh, Splinter wraps his arms around his daughter's form, a weak smile on his face.

"I know, my daughter, and I forgive you...but promise me that you'll come to me or one of your brothers if you're facing a problem similar to this in the future. Do not be afraid of asking for help."

"I will...and I won't. I promise, sensei."

"Good."

Small Time Skip, Splinter's POV

It has been a little more than an hour since that rather intense conversation I had to have with my daughter, and to a lesser extent, her friends. Because it was rather late by the time everything was spoken, I had decided to allow the four to stay for the rest of the night. Ortensia and Ariana chose to bunk in Shiori's room, not wanting her to sleep alone, while the two young men, Talon and Shun, took the couch and chair in the living room area...

I am now in my own quarters, wide awake while the children and young adults slept, my mind reeling over the details from this evening.

"Haaaah, what a way to make a father's heart worry..."

 _It was foolish of me to believe that all of my children would heed my wish regarding the ninja..._

 _My dear daughter...she has no idea how close she is to unveiling the truth._

 _...And perhaps for now that may be best...but I cannot keep her, or my sons, in the dark for much longer._

"They will need to learn...about the Foot Clan, (narrows irises) and about _him_."

I forced myself not to think about the unpleasantness of that hour fifteen years ago, when I lost my own master to a murderous individual whose name shall not leave my tongue this night...But...I could not stop myself, from recalling a scene not too far into the aftermath.

 _(Flash)_

 _I had just risen from my fall from the window onto the pavement of the alleyway, the feeling of shock wearing thin and making way for the agony over losing Master Yoshi...I did not know what to do. I felt, more lost than I ever had in my life..._

 _"Spliiinterrrr!...Spliiiiinterrrrrr!..."_

 _I had spoken the truth a few days ago, in not seeing Emily's return from her errand...but I could hear her voice and her wandering footsteps as she tried to find me, most likely very aware of recent events._

 _"Please, Splinter, where are you?!...Splinterrrrrr!..."_

 _It was heart-wrenching to listen to the descend into desperation..._

 _And yet...I could not face her, not after failing to protect my master, failing her...All I could do was remain hidden, until I heard a sad sigh escape her lips, before she walked away, but not without saying,_

 _"Splinter...I dunno if you're near, or, if you're alive, but...wherever you are...please be safe."_

 _Emily..._

 _(Flash)_

This memory continues to bring a tear to my eye, but I cast it away like I have been this last decade and a half...Still, as I held the original copy of that picture taken a year prior to my shared tragedy, the one I had stolen away from the old home not too long after getting my sons settled into their new lives, I found myself, wishing for a chance of redemption.

 _Emily...if that truly was you I saw on the television a few days ago...I am glad you are doing well for yourself..._

 _And...I am sorry, that I must remain in the shadows from you._

No POV

Little did the mutated grey rat know, was that the fully-grown little girl from his past, had fallen into a similar funk this evening.

We turn now to the inside of a reasonably-sized one bedroom apartment somewhere in the streets of South Manhattan, where sitting on a comfy-looking brown couch in a soft grey bathrobe overtop a pair of cream-coloured pajama pants with matching tank-top, was the auburn brunette, she leaning her back against an armrest while reading a book...or trying to at least.

"Hoooh...It's no use. This isn't helping to clear my mind..."

 _Too bad cousin April's working tonight; I would've loved to get together again like we did two days ago..._

 _(Slight smile) She was a welcoming confidant and distraction._

Putting the random paperback down, the woman with jade green irises casts her vision on the small pile of papers gathered on the coffee table next to a red pen.

"Maybe I'll try to finish my marking for Monday again...But first, I need some more tea."

Getting up and leaving for the kitchen, Emily would then be seen pouring green tea from a Japanese Blue Dragonfly teapot into a matching cup. Gazing over the pretty design of the pottery, she laughs slightly and comments,

"Goodness...Even after all these years, I'm still bent on following the habits of...Sensei Yoshi..."

 _Oh master, how I miss you...You were a gift to New York, a true gift._

 _...But, I'm starting believe...that maybe you haven't completely left the world._

Flashback

 _What the woman was referring to brings us back to the night of a familiar incident involving an otherwise temperamental piece of technology. As it turns out, this was the same night Miss Emily O'Neil was walking home from a faculty meeting at her place of work._

 _"Well that took alot longer than necessary. Urh, I swear Julianne loves to make everyone's jobs difficult; why must she nit-pick over every little detail?"_

 _(Crash)_

 _"Gaaauh-uuuh!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Suddenly, her ears pick up on the sound of someone, a male (Casey), being thrown against a few trashcans. Looking over from across the road to where the noise rang from, she would widen her eyes with a gasp, before ducking down behind a parked truck._

 _"What, the..."_

 _What she would be staring at, was the much larger form of Nano!_

 ** _Whuh...What, is that...?_**

 _Her night would only provide more surprises when the turtles come rushing into view to try and keep the robot from coming into the alley.  
_

 _"Hah!...And who, or what, are they?"_

 ** _Giant, turtles...?_**

 _She catches a snippet of the conversation between Leonardo and one of his brothers._

 _"Ok-ay, what is that?! Donnie?"_

 _"Uuh, insufficient data, boss."_

 _Shaking her head in near-disbelief, Emily would find herself playing the secret captivated audience member to the spectacle before her, watching as the four terrapins tried to subdue Nano, before recognizing the techniques._

 _"Wait...I know those moves, that style..."_

 ** _This...Those moves are being delivered in the same manner that Master Yoshi taught me!_**

 ** _But how could those, turtle ninja, have knowledge about it?_**

 ** _...Unless..._**

End of Flashback

"...Can you really be alive...Splinter?"

Emily was now gazing fondly and almost sadly at a very familiar photograph, this one also a bit aged but seemed to be kept in delicate care. She looks over the faces of herself and her old teacher/guardian...then fixates on the little rat sitting atop her shoulder.

"...If there's a such thing as, giant turtles, there has to be a such thing as a giant rat...And only he, could have passed on Master Yoshi's knowledge, thanks to his amazing talent for mimicry."

 _I always knew that somehow, you survived that day..._

 _But, why didn't you respond when I called for you those years ago?_

 _...Why did you hide yourself, Splinter?_

Sighing, the auburn brunette forms a tiny, depressed smile, before setting the framed picture back onto the small kitchen table again next to a simple glass flower vase with a single large daisy inside.

"Well, whatever your reasons were...I'm glad to know you're doing well."

 _And I hope someday, we'll meet again...my dearest friend._


	8. Being Invisible Versus Being Disguised

_Picture a close-up on the face of our familiar emerald-complexioned turtle with the red ninja bandana mask, he groggily returning to reality and finding himself strapped on a flat tabletop set upwards in an angle inside a small, dimly-lit laboratory. How this happened is a question he too was trying to figure out..._

 ** _"Ever see one of those old movies where the privat' eye wakes up after bein' knocked out cold? He always says the same thing."_**

 _"Uuuah...Where am I?"_

 ** _"...Okay, so it's not exactly original, but it's true: I have no idea where I am."_**

 _After a failed attempt to struggle out of the bands, Raphael starts peering around the room to see if he could find a clue to who was responsible for his current predicament...unaware of a familiar scientist watching him from behind a glass._

 ** _"Is this an operating room? Tortur' chamber?...TV game show? Last thing I remember, I was_** ** _bappin' a bunch'a street thugs with Casey..."_**

 _He looks one way as he whispers in realization,_

 _"Hey...where is Casey?"_

 _...He would miss a set of more innocent jade green irises peeking from behind a stack of boxes near a table across from him...which duck away just as a blinding medical light switches on. Next thing the turtle knew, he'd be cringing away from a set of metal feelers and a buzzsaw!_

 ** _"O-kaaay...definitely not the game show."_**

 _Though in turning his head away, he'd spot those green irises skulking in wait, making his own eyes widen the slightest in confusion._

 ** _"But, maybe someone in the audience is gonna gimme a hand?"_**

About an Evening Earlier...

"Gecko Warriors...Karate Frogs...Turtle Costume _Freaks_ , and a little girl who thinks she's tough..."

These would be the grumbled descriptions that passed through the mouth of that giant of a man, Hun, as he and his master have a meeting in the top floor of that mysterious skyscraper-like building situated in downtown Manhattan, regarding the Hamato siblings and their constant interference with the activities of the Purple Dragons and the newly-identified Foot Clan. His large fist crushes the copy of that thermal image of the five teenagers attached to a growing field report, just as Baxter Stockman - who now wore glasses with a dark left lens to cover up an otherwise, unseemly injury - walks into the room, chuckling over what he heard. Snatching up the parchment and glossy paper for his own hands, he jokingly asks,

"Is this a field report, or a fantasy novel?"

(Slap)

The stack is knocked right out of his hands by the man wearing the modernized Japanese hakama and haori, whose hard brown irises were reflecting everything the opposite of amused.

"Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your Mouser Robots, Doctor Stockman?"

Hun's smirk at seeing the scientist squirm would be wiped away when he was put under scrutiny next.

"Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your Foot Soldiers?"

The man in charge would then turn his gaze towards the fourth party in the room, namely, that odd foot ninja with the bright red Devilock hairstyle and teal brown irises, who was currently standing at attention near the left corner of the raised sitting area.

"Would you call your encounter at the demolished center mere fantasy...Argon?"

Shaking his head, the man with warm brown skin replies in a deep-throat monotone,

"Not at all, master. I was wide awake when I paid witness to the techniques of these strange warriors."

He receives a slight nod of recognition, prompting light glares from Baxter and Hun, before the leader of this quartet goes on to say,

"These, green-skinned ninjas and the girl are too skilled to be mere, street thugs..."

Hun offers up a probable idea:

"Maybe they're working for your old enemies..."

The male with chestnut skin and plain brown irises hidden behind his glasses scoffs,

"More likely a top secret government experiment."

The third subordinate, Argon, chose to keep silent, knowing that his master was more for definite answers rather than postulated guesses. He watches as said man seizes Baxter by his shirt and tosses him towards the bulking male while grinding,

"I am not interested in theories!"

Stockman struggles to stifle his groans as the running face of the Foot makes his point clear while sitting back down behind the low-legged table.

"I, want, answers!...You two will work together. Find these creatures, find their secrets...Destroy them, if necessary."

Hun and the scientist bow respectfully, before making their way out of the room to start on their new mission...leaving the other two men alone to discuss another piece of information.

"...Argon."

The Foot Ninja with striking red hair moves so he was kneeling in front of his master.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me more about the youths that were with these five ninja earlier this evening at the center. You mentioned in your report that they seemed...familiar somehow?"

"Correct, master, with regards to the, 'unfortunate' incident of Derek Liberty from six years ago."

"Ah yes...Derek..."

Closing his hard brown irises in thought for a few moments, the man then concludes,

"So, our old suspicions have been proven correct at last."

Nodding, the male with teal-brown irises replies,

"Indeed, sir...A small sum of occupants from that orphanage are still alive."

 _Including...him...Talon._

Next Day, Shiori's POV

 _Haaah, at long last, my punishment's over with...though I guess it wasn't that bad all things considering._

It's been exactly two weeks since the disaster at the ruined Manhattan Youth for Life Center, and during those days, things have been generally quiet and normal as it usually is for the most part in the Big Apple. Of course, any movements I did make outside of home were limited for the fortnight thanks to my brothers. True to their promise, I was not allowed to exit the lair without at least one turtle by my side to keep an eye on me.

At first, I was the teeniest bit annoyed by the 'president's bodyguards' routine, but I knew that I deserved this for pushing my family's trust, so I swallowed any complaints that threatened to bubble out of my throat and took it all in stride like a good girl. It wasn't like I was being kept prisoner, anyway: I was able to get together with my friends at their place for our scheduled dance practices and do the usual grocery runs for home...as long as I either went at a reasonable time of evening or rode shotgun in the Battle Shell.

But now, those two weeks are up, and I'm back to moving like a free teen again. Earlier today, the guys and sensei prided me for my good behaviour and fully learning my lesson...Heh, though by prided, Raph and Mikey would tease me a little for being a goody-goody. I just brushed them off with a smile, happy that things weren't tense between me and my brothers and father anymore.

...So moving on, it's now a new evening in the lair, and I'm finishing up washing and drying the dishes from dinner with Leo before we both make our way towards the training area for a new lesson with our sensei.

"Well, that was a long two weeks of having some, (glances sideways) 'extra shadows'..."

We both laugh a little before I add lightheartedly,

"But overall, the escort punishment wasn't too bad...I'll certainly take it over that extra training during the first three days. (Rolls right shoulder) Urh, that, was brutal."

I pass my brother the last plate as he replies,

"Well, we both know sensei's not lenient when it comes to discipline. Heha, I almost feel bad for Talon; he was sweating bullets after the second day."

Oh yes, did I forget to mention that my friends didn't fully escape my dad's wrath? He put them through the ringer during the first few days too, and boy, did they feel it in their muscles for the hours coming afterward. But, discipline aside, it was actually kind of cool having them do training with me, even if it was some morning exercises and basic katas. In a way, I took it as a sign that my friends were, becoming family...

Anyway, as we exit the kitchen for the area where the bamboo poles were set up at, Leo then says to me with a firm but knowing smile,

"I'm hoping this all taught you to keep the trouble-making to a minimum, sis..."

Smirking the slightest, I chide back,

"Dunno if I can fully promise that, bro, considering our lives...But, I can guarantee a much more open dialogue from here on."

"Good."

He and the guys are now fully aware of what my friends and I have managed to uncover in our attempted search for answers, right down to the strange and terrible connection we made to those three other cold cases before Double L and the youth center. Donnie immediately became suspicious of the six-year pattern, and he and Ori have since teamed up to try and find a bit more details on those incidents or anything in-between. Heh, just between you and me, I think those two might be collaborating on purpose...for over the years since they've known eachother, I've been catching hints that by brainy bro mi~ght have developed a little crush on my BFF and vice versa.

Speaking of those two, I spot them sitting next to eachother on the edge of the raised walking area bordering the inner lair, chatting it up with little smiles on their faces, making me smile too.

 _They'd make a cute couple if they'd just take their blinders off and see it..._

"Hey, Yori, Leo! Finally done, huh?"

I come out of my thoughts to the sound of Talon's voice, turning to see him standing near Ariana and Raph close to some of the bamboo posts. I smirk-glare and retort back,

"Yeah, no thanks to you and Mikey piling it on with the dishes all day."

Said mentioned brother of mine comes into the area with Shun and exclaims,

"Hey! I resent that remark!" I roll my eyes and mutter,

"O~f course you do..."

So, you're probably wondering why my buds are still hanging about here in the lair, right? Well, they originally only planned to stick around for the day until after dinner, but then sensei invited them to join in on tonight's lesson! They were a little shocked at first (as were me and bros), but then they happily accepted the invite, since this session's gonna be playing on techniques that my friends and I actually need some tweaking on in terms of our street dance routines.

 _Thank goodness they remembered to dress casually today..._

And speaking of sensei, he's exiting from his room now, which is our cue to hop up onto a bamboo pole and get ready. My brothers and I were able to jump and climb up no problem, but my friends did require a helping yank from the 'experts' (I say that loosely 'cause my bros and I are still students through and through). For example, Don and I took a hand each from Ori to lift her into the air and put her atop the pole between us. She was a little shaky at first, as were the other three, but soon found her center.

"...Sheesh, you guys sure know how to make this look easy."

Chuckling, my brother chides,

"After alot of training, it gets that much easier to adjust, but you're doing pretty well for your first try."

"Really?"

"Really."

The strike of a match draws all attention to the front, as Master Splinter finishes lighting a candle, before turning to face us atop his own bamboo pole.

"My children. Tonight, our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines. The Way of Balance..."

(Clap)

The lights go out.

"And the Way of Invisibility."

Mikey, who was behind me and Ori, says to Don,

"Dude! You put in the clapper?"

That earned him a whack on the hand by sensei's walking stick as he jumps up to our level.

(Whap)

"Ow!"

"Michelangelo. The Way of Invisibility also includes the Way of Silence."

My BFF and I work to stifle our giggles as sensei adds,

"I suggest you employ both, if you wish to avoid my walking stick!"

With that, the lesson begins, and we'd all go on high alert to watch out for dad. He goes after Leo first, who manages to avoid a swing with a spin-jump, just barely landing with two feet on two poles. Don tries to land a hit next with a leap kick, but misses, leaving Raph to charge with a cry across the bamboo tops, also unsuccessful other than not falling off.

Humming quietly to myself, I watch for another minute, before whispering a plan to Ortensia...Her face lights up at the end, and nods vigorously with a smile before we execute our idea.

 _Time for a little dosey doe action._

Linking arms, we waited until sensei locks onto us as the next target...and as soon as he jumps over to our proximity, I hoisted Ori up in a high swing over dad's form, she doing a pirouette mid-air! I hear a few sharp gasps of awe, making me smirk while I do a backwards bend to stretch onto the next pole, like a slower version of the backflip. My gal pal would've landed near Ari just then, and the three of us share a thumbs-up while mouthing,

"Girl power!"

I catch a hint of Shun's chuckle before he took a crack at trying a more offensive approach like my brothers have been, employing a most unexpected tactic. He makes a sudden quick drop from the top of his pole until he was a third down, then threw his hips until he was spinning in a circle around the pole, releasing when he got enough momentum to try an uppercut kick!

"Hup!"

I swear it almost looked like even sensei was going to get caught off-guard by such an ingenious move...but then he wouldn't be sensei if he wasn't prepared for everything, would he? He jumps out of the way at the last second, leaving poor Shun to barely recover in time to bounce off the stone pillar and somersault down upright onto a new pole. My friend nearly topples over until Raph tugs him to balance again...

Now Talon was left wide-open for an attack from 'the elusive walking stick'.

"(Gulp) U-Uh oh."

Dad's lips curve upward the slightest before heading my eldest male best friend's way, then aiming a few jabbing measures against the other. Thankfully, Tal wasn't completely defenseless, using his own skills as a dancer to sway his hips side to side while being careful not to dip the bamboo too far.

 _Hm, not bad._

A few more seconds of that, and our teacher would move onto...Mikey, who decided to be a little cheeky and make the lights go back on.

(Clap)

"Peek-a-boo~, I see you~."

If I wasn't too concentrated in keeping my center, I would've facepalmed with all the power in my arm. Of course, my bro would get his comeuppance when sensei continues his attack regardless of the switch of environmental lighting, swinging his walking stick at Mikey who barely grabs it to block, losing his balance and nearly falling to the ground if he hadn't pulled a spider monkey on the next nearby bamboo pole. Once he was sure he'd be staying up high, my bro quirks,

"Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?"

Ariana would be the one to leap over near him and lightly retort,

"Not if it means losing the point of the exercise, Mikey."

Sensei replies,

"Ariana is correct: a creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body."

The lights are clapped off again...

"We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defense against the unexpected."

...My ears pick up on the sound of the elevator door opening, and I pivot my head to that direction, only to see the darkened form of our 'friendly neighbourhood hockey-masked vigilante'.

 _Huh? Casey?_

The second he starts walking backwards our way while whisper-calling,

"Hey, guys," I knew this was not going to end well.

 _Hoh crap._

One bump was all it took, and the bamboo poles would go falling to the ground like dominoes, taking all of us with them!...Well, almost all of us: Shun must've spotted Casey too, so I wouldn't be the only one to leap off the poles at the last second, both of us landing on our feet smoothly, in contrast to the crashed pile of people, turtles and one rat.

 _Whoops..._

I catch Ori and Tal mumbling through their groans,

"Clean up in aisle ten..."

"Did anyone get the license plate of that bamboo stick...?"

But any urge to laugh would go right out the window, when sensei rises and turns glaring eyes at Casey!

 _...Oh shoot!_

Before I could make any attempts to stop him, dad launches forward with a growl, tackling my friend's cousin to the ground and pinning the other with his walking stick! Thankfully, everyone became in tune with the situation, so we'd all start rushing over before sensei did something he'll regret later.

"Master Splinter, no! He's okay!"

The lights are clicked back on with a clap by Ori, just as Don goes into a further explanation.

"Sensei, this is Casey. The nutca-...I mean, the guy we told you about."

Mikey adds,

"You remember. The, igilante-vay?"

Dad starts to relax slightly, more so when Talon chimes in,

"He's also my cousin."

Raph finishes by informing,

"We figured it'd be okay to give 'im access t' the lair. Ya know, for emergencies and stuff."

Sensei lifts himself off of Casey entirely after that, his expression no longer hostile but more apologetic.

"Please, forgive my rash action."

Mikey and Shun help Casey to his feet, the latter groaning slightly before lifting off his mask so he was looking at dad in the eye, nervous smile curved on his lips.

"No problemo..."

"Although next time, (points walking stick at Casey) it would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb...'Phone first'."

No POV

As the aging rat master walks away to start collecting the bamboo poles (with help from Ariana), Ortensia - whom we see to be wearing an outfit consisting of pink spaghetti strap crop top, black capri pants and white canvas shoes, and wore her deep brown hair in a high ponytail - raises a brow before asking Shiori in a whisper,

"Is that really an old proverb?"

The girl with her black beach wave hair tied back under her monochrome paisley-patterned bandana kerchief, showing off a pair of small silver hoop earrings, and wearing a dark green loose-fit t-shirt, ripped dark orange jeans and her monochrome All-Star sneakers, just shrugs in reply...

Now that he wasn't busy worrying for his well-being, the tall muscled male with blue-black hair wearing the red tank top and blue track pants could get a better look around the home his underground friends lived in.

"Whoa-hoh, Raph! Your crib's even more awesome than ya said!"

His foot knocks away one of the bamboo poles, making the young woman with light almond skin showcasing her outfit of dark purple capri leggings, a plum red halter top, and her flat-heeled, black ankle-high boots, rolls her true sapphire irises with a smile before bending down to pick it up. Meanwhile, everyone else was more interested in why Casey was here, with Raphael and Talon remarking,

"Ya didn't come all the way down 'ere for the nickel tour,"

"Or ta crash the party like you usually do, couz."

They both ask at the same time,

"What's the four-one-one street side," prompting them to look at eachother weirdly for the synchrony.

"...Okay, let's, just stop the mind-reading here before it gets creepy."

"Righ'. (Looks up front) Anyway, Case?"

Said vigilante Jones family member obliges:

"Graffiti. It's everywhere; aaaall over town."

...There's a brief pause in the air before Michelangelo replies amusingly,

"And, I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, 'Duh!'."

Donatello adds with his own humoured smile,

"We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before."

"Ah-ah~. Not this kind."

Casey would then hold up a camera image consisting of a wine red spray tag, shaped to look like a sword going right through four little turtle figures and an equally tiny girl figure!

"I think somebody's tryin' ta send you a message."

Getting a closer look, eyes would widen and a few gasps would sound, with the fern green-skinned turtle wearing orange commenting in mild disgust,

"Blegh! Talk about getting the point!"

Clinging to Donatello's arm as a bundle of nerves comes creeping up her spine, the teenage girl with eyes of amethyst and olive-beige skin mutters with a shiver,

"That's really disturbing..."

Though a bit flustered by Ortensia's action, the turtle wielding the bō staff nonetheless uses his free hand to hold the girl comfortingly, prompting a share of secret knowing smiles between Shiori and Shun (the latter we see wearing his dark grey tennis shoes, baggy black jeans, a bright blue tank top with a matching crew-neck sweater tied around his waist), who mouth to one another,

"They're _so obvious_."

"I know, right?"

Leonardo then asks Casey,

"Do all the tags look like this?"

The latter replies a bit more seriously,

"Some are a little more graphic...but what really concerns me is this other image."

He then holds up a second picture he brought down, this time depicting a scene of five human figures in front of a crude drawing of a building in purple, all in the middle of a giant fire of wine red.

"I found this one near the site of...well, where you and da other four used t' live, Tal..."

Said young man with the flat-cut green hair and wearing mint blue baggy pants, a dark blue/white nautical-striped t-shirt under a lime green undersleeve, and dark brown runners stiffens on alert along with his four friends, realizing where Casey was heading.

"...Dude. Are you sayin' that's suppose to be...?"

"I'm not entirely sure, bu'...given the location and-uh, how many are in da tag, well..."

Folding his arms with a frown, the male with raven black, curtain-banged hair tied back in a short ponytail narrows his forest green irises in thought.

"Something doesn't quite add up, though. I mean, I get that maybe some street punks somehow got word about what happened those years ago and that not everyone died at Double L. Word does travel through gangs like wildfire...but still. What kind of grudge could they have against orphans like us that warrants a death threat?"

 _Unless...maybe they're passing along a message from someone else's lips._

"Heeey, cool sword."

"Hm?"

Shun looks up to see that the messenger had spotted the Sword of Tengu, still displayed by the bookshelf near Donatello's work station.

"Looks just like the one in de graffiti."

Pushing past said turtle and Michelangelo, the male with deep blue irises walks over to the mysterious blade to grab and get a better look over. Remembering the last time someone tried to grasp the object without a protective barrier around the hand, Shiori calls over,

"Wait, Casey, don't touch-"

(Bzzzt-powww)

"Dauh-(Slam) Gauuuuh..."

"The sword..."

Looking over at the groaning male rubbing his head after getting thrown into part of the bookshelf by the sword's power, Donatello asks rhetorically,

"Remind me: whose idea was it to invite him down here?"

Seeing that the tech-savvy turtle was looking at him almost accusingly after a glance at Raphael, Talon holds his hands up in front of his torso defensively.

"Hey, don't look a' me; I was part of the party that called ahead."

Everyone heads to Casey's proximity again as Raphael asks the male with bright green hair,

"And you haven't thought of teachin' him dat?"

"Whaddo I look like, an etiquette coach?"

The girls simultaneously sigh tiresomely, and Splinter helps the new arrival up while saying,

"I thank you for this information, Mister Jones. But now, we must return to our training."

Casey wasn't impressed by the low attention to his news.

"Wait: don' you guys wanna put the smackdown on the scum tha' did this?"

Michelangelo and Donatello each reply,

"Well, yeah, but, I'm kind-of thinking where Shun's heading. It smells waaay too much like a setup."

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?"

Grabbing out one of his bats, Casey argues,

"Bu' this is a matter of hon'ar! Wha' about all dat Bushi-doo-doo stuff you guys talk about?"

Ortensia and Shiori break into a fit of giggles over the mispronunciation, prompting Leonardo to shoot them an annoyed look before countering,

"That's Bushido, which has nothing to do with payback for a much of nasty wall doodles."

Even the turtle with the near-volcanic temper wasn't on his friend's side.

"Sorry, Case. I gotta go with my bros on dis one."

"Aw man..."

The hockey-style vigilante looks over that the other humans in the room.

"Wha' about the rest of you?"

They smile sheepishly and nod, Talon replying as the teens and young adults move back to where the elevator entrance,

"Plus, we're kind-a taking a break from amateur sleuthing after-eh-heh, what happened a fortnight ago."

"Huh? Whadda ya talkin' about? (Small smirk) You been gettin' into trouble again, couz?"

"Long story..."

Ariana adds,

"With a crappy ending to boot."

"Mm, gotcha..."

...But just when it looked like he was going to head out on his way, Casey finally sees the large entertainment system set in the living room area.

"Saaay..."

He immediately strides over and makes himself comfortable on the blue couch, taking the remote to flip through the channels while his other gloved hand snatches up a slice of pizza.

"So what's on the tube?"

The Hamato siblings watch the scene with raised brows, before looking over at Talon for an explanation since he seemed to know his distant cousin best.

"...Uuuh, did I forget t' mention Casey has a bad habit of overstayin' his welcome?"

Smiling sarcastically, the girl with honey-coloured irises grumbles,

"Gee, that would've been good to know."

 _Great. Now we got a couch potato to try and evict...and this time, it's not Mikey._

...

Zooming out of the sewers of Manhattan now and panning back over to the secret headquarters of the Foot Clan, we catch up with Baxter Stockman as he prepares to present his latest invention to his benefactor.

"While your oversized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribbling of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept those amphibious pests and their little ally."

He gestures a hand behind him towards the double doors leading out of the room.

"I give you, the Foot Tech Ninjas!"

And standing over yonder, was a pair of figures wearing a dark blue, cybernetic version of the standard ninja outfit, with black shoulder pads layered in a scale sort-of style, matching the armouring on their forearms and legs going down to the boot, the red clan symbol designed onto a chest badge over a strap attached to their sword sheath belt, and a black optical mask with orange on the lenses.

They both bow...before making a rather impressive leap to either side of the room closer to the proximity of the four men in the room, making the one named Argon - standing at attention a few feet away from his master's right - narrow his teal-brown irises with calculated interest.

 _Hm..._

"My brilliantly-designed cyber armour, enhances their physical ability, giving them increased strength, speed, and stealth capabilities."

The third feature would be made plain once one Foot Tech Ninja clicks on his chest badge...and suddenly vanishes before the other could land a hit! That would make the man with the bright red Devilock hair widen his eyes slightly.

 _Huh...Perhaps Stockman will get back on Master's good side after all._

He and the other two would witness the visible armoured ninja kick 'thin air' into a fire post, knocking flames down to the floor. Sighing quietly, Argon grabs a bucket of water from behind a column and douses out the fire before it could spread, as Stockman finishes his speech while walking over to the cleaned artifact fished out from the East River on display behind a glass case, which we now see to be some sort of beaten-down metal exoskeleton.

"And all thanks to the technology I was able to glean from a tiny sample, of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had _any_ sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing."

The Foot Ninja near him mutters,

"Shouldn't have said that, Stockman."

Said man with the mismatching spectacle lenses looks at him with indignant confusion, before he was yanked up by his coat and shoulder by Hun.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow...!"

Ignoring the stifled pained mutters, the man with sharp brown irises and slick-down onyx hair says from his his seat behind the low-legged table,

"First things first, Doctor Stockman: bring me the creatures and the girl."

Struggling out of the massive-muscled blond's grip, Baxter replies with some anger,

"Just keep this _behemoth_ out of my way, and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods! I, guaran-tee it!"

Argon shakes his head and thinks to himself in both dark humour and exasperation,

 _He shouldn't have said that either._

His master was in a similar realm of thought, rising from his seat to get in close to his subordinate's face while making the following clear.

"You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not, fail me a second time."

That seemed to stick into the scientist's mind, he absentmindedly touching the side of his face where his injured eye was...

By this time, training would have been put on pause for a time in the Hamato Family Lair, its occupants - including the guests - having settled into their own circles as the evening slowly went on...Though after about two hours, one particular male was really starting to show signs of what his cousin politely put as 'overstaying his welcome', having scarfed down the rest of that pizza available in the living room area while simultaneously hogging the remote, much to Michelangelo's annoyance.

Walking past Talon and Ariana, who were sitting on the edge of the training area watching Raphael and Shun take turns working the bag and trading techniques, Leonardo decides to make an attempt in discreetly giving Casey the boot, grabbing the remote off the couch's left arm to click the entertainment system off, before resounding a loud yawn.

"Man. Sure is getting, late..."

The athletic-build male with blue irises wasn't really listening, looking through the box holding the movie collection of the fern-green anthropomorphic turtle and his sister.

"D'ese the only DVDs ya got?"

Looking up from the comic he and Shiori were browsing together, Michelangelo then smiles brightly and poses while getting up from the lawn chair,

"Yeah! In fact, why don't ya borrow some and bring 'em back?"

The girl with warm beige skin and honey irises shakes her head with an amused smile as she puts a cherry blossom-decorated bookmark in the spot she and her brother stopped at in the comic book.

 _He~re we go..._

"That's okay. I'll just watch 'em here."

By here, he meant the little computer station none too far from Donatello's main lab space, the latter area he and Ortensia are currently occupying...Then came the minor technical problem:

"Come on, eject, eject! You useless piece of-"

(Kick, sss-pow)

One thrust of Casey's heel was all it took, and the video/dvd player was out of commission. Michelangelo lets out a small scream of horror, while Leonardo and Shiori cringe, and the vigilante mutters with a nervous expression,

"Uuuuh...think your player's broken."

The girl with the hime-cut deep brown hair shakes her head with a sigh and her hands on her hips, standing on the sitting dark olive-yellow green-complexioned turtle's right as he worked on another yet-to-be-named invention. The latter calls over,

"Uuh, no problem. I'll fix it, (annoyed smile) in the morning...?"

Casey obviously misses the subtle stressors on those last three words, suddenly curious over what Donatello was tinkering with.

"Watch'ya workin' on?"

The turtle moves to shield his little project with his arms to avoid another possible calamity.

"Uh, boring stuff. Really, really, boooring stuff..."

Ortensia gives him a hand, lightly shoving the man with the jock personality away from the work station while chiming,

"In other words, the kind of tech talk your brain will not be able to translate. Now kindly step over here."

Donatello smiles in both appreciation and amusement at the girl for the extra assistance, his two brothers and sister stifling their laughter while standing between the computer station and living room area...Still not quite getting the hints, Casey decides that a certain hot-blooded turtle would be a good way to distract him from boredom.

"Hey Raph! Let's wrastle!"

Next thing everyone knows, the pair would be rolling on the ground trying to oppose the other after the human tackles the turtle to the ground...thankfully missing the late teen with crow black hair.

"Grrah, let go, bonehead!"

"No way, dipstick!"

They knock over a lit candle on a pedestal, it snuffing out mid-air before hitting the floor, prompting both the gray-furred rat and the young woman with the black, mid-back length perm to facepalm with near-matching groans...

"Puke-brain!"

"Geek!"

Watching them as they go, the eldest human male with warm ivory skin and the light brown stubble beard mutters with a tired smile,

"And so begins another episode of 'The Reckless Doofuses'."

 _Now all we're waiting for is the surprise guest appearance of our favourite stern but fair referee, Hamato Splinter._

"Dweeb!"

"You dork!"

(TAP)

"Raphael!"

 _The~re it is._

The boys immediately come to a halt at the sound of the martial arts master's voice, who lets out a short sigh before continuing to his son,

"Normally, I discourage excursions to the surface...but I think it wise for you to take our guest for a breath of fresh air."

Now that idea appealed positively to the red-bandana masked turtle as he rose to his feet with the equally excited Casey.

"Topside? I'm all over it!"

"Boo-yah!"

The pair waste no time running for the nearest door to get some much-needed exercise outdoors.

"Come on, ya maniac."

"Maniac?! Who ya callin' a maniac?"

Watching them go, Michelangelo would joke to everyone else,

"And that's how they defeated, 'The Thi~ng That Wouldn't Le~ave'."

Shun then says as he calms down his own snickering,

"Speaking of leaving, I think now would be a good time for us to start headin' home. Tal, Ari, Ori?"

The three named nod their heads in agreement, making Shiori smile a bit disappointingly.

"Aw, you guys sure?"

"Hey, unlike Mister Oblivious Knuckle-Brain, we know better than to try and pull an all-night lingering without consent."

Talon shoves the younger male human's shoulder with a lightly 'irritated' smile.

"'Ey, watch it. That's my cousin you're talking about."

"Your point?"

"My point is that if anyone's gonna be callin' him clever nicknames without him within earshot, it'll be me."

Both of them burst into laughter over the prospect, making the girls roll their eyes while collectively muttering,

"Boooys," under their breaths...

"Nimrod!"

"Lightweight!"

Catching up with the subject of conversation up above thew winding paths of the sewers, he and Raphael have taken themselves to the periling rooftops of various apartment complexes, their acrobatics shadowed from the light of the borough that never seems to sleep...

Stopping for a moment atop one building, Casey's ears suddenly pick up on the sound of a certain substance getting spritzed onto a wall below him.

"...Spray paint?!"

Raphael raises a brow:

"Spray paint? What kind'a lame trash-talk is that?"

"No, listen!"

Following the sound, the two peer down towards ground-level, and spot three members of the Purple Dragon Gang occupying the alleyway, with the purpose of creating another one of those disturbing tags, confirming them as the antagonistic street artists. This time, the image was of a giant dragon looming over with a wide-open jaw against four little turtles and an equally small girl figure, all in a light plum purple colour...

Seeing all that they needed to, Casey and Raphael speed over to the other side of the alleyway before hopping down using the drainpipe to slide, taking the three street punks by surprise.

"Hi! We're the Neighbourhood Clean and Green! Doin' our part t' stamp out taggers!"

...

And coming up the block on the other side of the road with a new book or two inside her denim shoulder bag she purchased from a local bookstore, was noneother than Emily O'Neil! Though instead of wearing a more or less professional fashion she has for her day job, the auburn brunette was sporting something more relaxed this evening, that being a white cotton long-sleeve tee underneath a red/blue checkered flannel hoodie with a gray hood, blue boot-cut jeans that subtly hugged her hips, white socks, and monochrome canvas shoes.

Her ears pick up on the exclaim sounded from Raphael, prompting her to turn her jade green irises towards the alleyway.

"Hm...Oh!"

 _It's one of those turtle boys again! Along with...aaah, Arnold. I haven't seen him personally since highschool._

Curious, Emily decides to watch the two hot-blooded friends confront the Purple Dragon punks, moving silently until she was peering from behind the right corner of the alleyway's entrance. She smiles a bit wryly and worriedly as she muses,

 _Looks like Arni kept true to his word about 'sticking it' to the Purple Dragon Gang...It's almost funny that he and cousin April never crossed paths back in our teen years, yet he and I shared the same mixed grades gym class._

 _...I just hope he hasn't been too reckless in his eventual quest for justice._

Focusing back on the action at hand, the street gang members were unfazed by the turtle's threat, and move in to attack. One with short, messy orange hair attempts to slug a chain against the sai-wielder, who just spin-kicks them aside.

"Hah!"

(Whack)

"Guh!"

Meanwhile, the male wearing the red tank top that showcased his tan ivory muscles quirks to the one Dragon wielding a pair of baseball bats like he did,

"Dude, you're totally stealin' my act!"

He then dodges two swings and readies to counterattack...around the same time the third punk quickly ducks out of sight behind a dumpster to contact someone over a cellphone. This move would not go unnoticed by the hidden female, who narrows her jade green irises in suspicion.

 _...What's this one up to?_

The number dials, before he spits out with a smirk,

"We got one," only to get caught by Raphael and tossed into the newly-tagged wall...

Casey would then take his own opponent by surprise through the standoff of bat-to-bat, waiting for the right moment before throwing a kick out.

"Hah!"

"Gaouh!"

That would leave just the ginger Purple Dragon left on his feet, who tries to rush in a charge against Raphael, to which the latter would respond with his own strong thrust of a foot to the abdomen.

"Cauh!"

The punk lands atop the other two in a defeated dog pile, which the two friends would plant their soles on.

"Piece of cake!"

Neither Emily nor Raphael were as confident as Casey:

 _Maybe so, maybe not..._

"Don' be so sure. (Points upward and forward) Phone Boy called for back-up."

Following the direction the turtle in the red bandana mask was indicating, we'd see...that pair of Foot Tech Ninjas Baxter presented to his benefactor only a few hours ago!

"And here it comes!"

On that note, the two cybersuited kage warriors hop straight off the building across the way from the alley entrance! Having seen the silhouettes seconds before, the auburn brunette acts quickly and skillfully jumps onto the thin ledge of the building whose corner she was skulking behind, plastering herself against the rough surface so she wouldn't fall and meld into the shadows.

 _No...My worst fears have been realized: the Foot Clan has resurfaced once more._

The vigilante with shoulder-length, light onyx-black hair was more pressed by how almost impossibly-easy it was for the two enhanced ninjas to just jump all the way to this side of the street.

"Whoa!...Those things aren't human...!"

Raphael replies back with a smirk on his face and a twirl of his sai,

"Incase ya haven' noticed, neither am I."

They would both make the first move against their new opponents, charging straight for the Foot Tech Ninjas...whom respond by activating their cloaking devices! The silent observer widens her jade green irises with a mute gasp:

 _Uh, okay, I get pop culture's depicted ninjas being masters of invisibility, but not literally!_

The two fighters below were just as surprised, halting their lunge as Casey mutters,

"Where'd they go?"

(...KICK)

"Gauh!" "Tuoh!"

Next thing the human and turtle males knew, they're both hit hard in the torsos by seemingly thin air, the strength potent enough to drive their bodies back all the way to the end of the alleyway, where a metal construction frame had been built for an ongoing renovation project. Groaning, Raphael mutters while picking himself off the pavement,

"They must have some sort'a, whadda ya call it, cloakin' device."

Casey replies back in near disbelief as he rises to his feet while rubbing his bruised left arm,

"Cloakin' device?! What're they, Klingons?"

...The sound of footsteps splashing in the dingy puddles of last night's rainfall alert the two of their approaching enemy, and the sai-wielding turtle attempts to jump one of the invisible ninjas, only to misjudge exactly where the body was, and was seized by his plastron!

Emily's POV

 _Oh no!_

I watch as the young turtle ninja is grabbed by one of the non-perceivable Foot ninjas, feeling my heart clench with worry for him, and to a lesser extent, Arni. Curling the fingers of my right hand into a fist, I decided that I had to do something to help, and slipped that hand into my bag to pull out one of my shurikens.

 _It's been a long while since I last used one of these...but it can't be helped. Hopefully, my skills haven't rusted._

Aiming carefully, I throw my small bladed weapon to hit the ground just a few centimeters away from one of the spray cans those Purple Dragons were using before, the momentum making the painting device jump a little, catching Arnold's attention.

 _Take the hint, Arni. Take the hint..._

My plan worked, and he rushes over to grab one of the spray cans - thankfully missing my shuriken; that would've caused problems - before aiming it at the invisible entity and shooting out a stream of purple to coat a decent amount of the ninja's upper torso.

 _Yes!_

All Arni had to do then was use his hockey stick to whack the enemy hard enough so he would release his friend...Unfortunately, that move would not work a second time, for somehow, the sporting equipment would break in half like it was a toothpick upon impact with the ninja!

"...Uh oh!"

One hard kick and toss later, poor Arni and the teenage turtle would be buried alive in the renovation construction framework...! A strong part of me wanted to jump down immediately and run over to help, but I held fast, knowing that revealing myself now would not do much good.

Still, that did not stop me from quietly growling in anger as I watch those strange Foot Ninja drag out my friend and his friend like they were but burlap sacks.

 _Curse them..._

"Target apprehended."

The one who held Arni asks,

"What about him?"

 _Hm, so they were after the turtle boy. But why?_

 _...Uh! Oh great; those Dragons are conscious again. This won't be good._

"Jus' leave 'im t' us."

So while the ninjas took their intended target away, the three street punks prepared to finish Arnold off.

"It's payback time."

 _Oh no you don't!_

I narrow my eyes and ready to throw another shuriken...only to be surprised when Arni suddenly darts up with two spray cans at ready!

"Psyche!"

He hits their faces dead-on, blinding them temporarily so he could make his getaway, stopping for a brief moment to snatch up the optical device he whacked off the one ninja earlier...I knew where he was likely running to next, and as much as I wanted to believe that his friend would soon receive help...the worry wart part of me wasn't satisfied.

 _I can't just head home now...I have to try and find the turtle teen and rescue him, or at least help him rescue himself..._

 _I don't think his captors will be taking him to the main Foot Headquarters in that so-called manor, so...how to find him..._

Recalling a moment from before, I lock my eyes on the Purple Dragon with the blue hair.

 _He made a call to alert the ninja...so he must have some sort of clue as to where they'll be located._

 _...Alright, I know what to do. Plus, I need to pick up my shuriken.  
_

Nodding to myself determinedly, I jump down to the sidewalk and hurry into the alleyway, grabbing my small but sharp weapon first before carefully making my way over to the man in question, minding myself of the other two stumbling in pain...

"You."

"H-Hrm?"

I grasp the gang member by one of his wrists, and drag him over to the right wall to shove him against it, holding him in place with a strong arm on his upper chest.

"Hh! H-Hey, what's the big idea; who are you?!"

Thanking Arni in spirit that this punk couldn't see me due to the paint residue in his eyes, I calmly but firmly reply,

"Never you mind who I am; I'm more interested in what you know. I saw you make that phone call, which tells me you know where the ninja are taking the turtle, right?"

He stops struggling for a second, stunned by the question...before replying back with some attitude,

"Yeah?...And what if I do? What's it t' you, lady?"

"I have my reasons...Tell me where the turtle is being taken to, now."

"Ha! An' why the hell should I-"

I whip out my shuriken again and point the blade at his throat, which by his sensory, must've felt like a pocket knife.  
Nonetheless, he freezes with a noise of panic, and I say to him with a bit more anger in my voice,

"Do you really want to try my patience after the beating you received tonight?"

"G-Gh, alrigh', alrigh'! Take i' easy, crazy lady!...I'll tell ya where dose weirdos are takin' the freak."

My lips curve into a satisfied smirk:

 _Excellent._

Raphael's POV

"Uuuuh..."

As soon as I came to from that jostle with those, invisible ninjas, I found myself strapped to some operating table in a secret laboratory.

"Where am I?"

 _Shell, this was not what I expected t' wake up to...Uh!_

My attention draws away from the background for a second when I feel something pointy creeping around my chest, and saw the cause to be some kind of, needle feelers. I call to whoever was manning the controls,

"Hey! Watch where you're pokin' those d'ings! When I get outta here, I'm gonna-"

My angry outburst is interrupted by a deep, threatening voice, belonging to a heavily-muscled man with blond hair who was holding one of my sais.

 _Whose dis guy?_

"This is some _nice steel_. How about telling me who gave 'em to you."

Smirking, I had the perfect retort ready:

"Yo mama."

That earned my own weapons being thrown into the table I was restrained to just a few inches away from each side of my head. The bulk pulls them out again while sarcastically replying with a mean smile,

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite _hear you._ "

He tosses them onto another smaller table, before grabbing my shell cell.

"You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions."

I cringe internally as I see Don's tech get crushed with just two thick fingers.

 _Bro's not gonna like that._

That's when I spotted that certain tattoo on his left arm:

 _Hm, so he's a part of those yahoos...which means all d'ose tags were part of an ambush plan._

 _...But whaddo the ninja have to do with it? Unless...maybe there's a partnership goin' on._

I decide to try and rile the guy up so he might spill some info I can report back to my family and friends once I escape this mess.

"He-ey, nice tat! Purple Dragon, or jus' some big ugly chicken?"

His huge hand grips my head in response, restraining me further so I couldn't turn away from the light he pulls in closer, or that smug grin on his face.

"Let's start with 'just what kind of freak are you, anyway?'..."

Grinding my teeth with a glare, I say to myself,

 _If this guy thinks he's gonna get any answers outta me, he grabbed the wrooong turtle...!  
_

Shiori's POV

With Raph and Casey taking a run topside to burn off some energy, my other three bros and I fell back into our training session with dad, along with my friends. Yeah, they were gonna head for their apartment shortly after those other two left, but sensei was hearing none of that, saying that as his students, they are to continue the session to the end just like the rest of us. My heart swelled a little in happiness from his words, if with a mildly worried smile.

 _If they're gonna get the full student ninja experience now, they're gonna be dog-tired by the end of each week._

So anyway, I was perched atop one bamboo pole beside Ori and Talon, watching my brothers movements for a moment before mimicking some of Leo's, jumping and flipping over to the other side. I passed Ari along the way, she implementing a few spins while hopping across to where Donnie was.

 _Heh, of course, it's not like their bodies haven't had some prep for the physical demand beforehand._

My ears catch the sound of the elevator door opening.

"Hm?"

Ori must've heard it too even on her movement to a handstand, her amethyst eyes peering over to where I was looking. We both see the familiar form of Casey...only this time, there was more of a pained stagger in his step, like he was having a hard time staying upright.

 _What's wrong with him?...Wait: where's Raph?_

We'd get our answer soon enough...right after we're all knocked to the floor, again.

"Whoa!"

Candlelight is snuffed out...before I clap the main lights back on. Mikey jabs a thumb in Casey's direction and comments,

"You can almost set your watch by this guy."

But I was more pressed with his new injuries, as was Talon.

"Casey!"

"Couz, what happened to ya? You're bruised like an apple!"

Sensei asks with a father's worry rising in his stern tone as Tal and Leo help our friend up,

"Where is Raphael?"

Flipping his mask off his face, our friend replies,

"The, invisible ninjas took 'im."

 _...Come again?_

I would not be the only one in the room to raise a brow, and Mike jokingly asks thinking this was a weird prank,

"Invisible ninjas, huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny by chance, would it?"

Shun elbows my brother and says with a more serious expression,

"Are you blind to the bruises or something, dude? Something obviously happened, and I don't mean the usual street fight."

Casey grabs something out of his pocket to show while chiming in with a gruffness in his tone,

"He's right; I got proof!"

Don takes it over to his lab desk to examine it underneath his magnifying lamp...

"Ooo! Some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware..."

Leo tries to call our missing brother...but would only receive the dial rings.

"Raph's not answering his shell cell."

I feel a worry beginning to brew in my stomach, only to get startled back to reality when Casey suddenly grabs a stool to throw in a burst of regretful frustration.

"Gaaah! This is all my fault!"

While some of our party keeps an eye on him to make sure he doesn't go completely crazy with concern, Ortensia reaches for a device on Don's desk to pass to him.

"Thanks, Ori...Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all the shell cells, just incase...Interesting...not picking up a signal..."

Expelling another air of hopeless anger, Casey exclaims,

"We'll never find 'im," kicking back the couch while he was at it.

 _Hoh boy, Donnie better have a backup of sorts..._

Ariana walks over to my brother's other side to offer a suggestion:

"What about re-calibrating the scanner to trace a signal from these, invisible ninjas?"

"Hm. Good idea."

Mikey speeds over to warn them,

"Better make it fast; we're running out of furniture."

Though thankfully, this was the time Tal interferes with his cousin's rage fest, stopping the latter from smashing a chair and grasping him by the shoulders with a calm, intent expression.

"Hey-hey-hey, dude! Relax...Take a deep breath."

Casey does as he says, lowering his arms and the small piece of furniture to the floor again in the process.

"...Better?"

"Hah...betta'. Thanks."

"Anytime, Case."

The rest of us breathe out sighs of relief, I musing,

 _Okay, now that we're all back in the calm again, let's figure out what the heck happened to Raph._

 _...Hang in there, bro, wherever you are._

Emily's POV

 _What a stroke of luck someone left their canoe here at the dock...Now, to get aboard that yacht._

Once I reached the area where the Purple Dragon said the ninja were taking the turtle boy, I quickly narrowed down which 'giant boat' as he so put it that belonged to the Foot Clan. Their symbol would be a good giveaway, and after that, it was just the manner of finding a way across the water without giving myself away...hence, the canoe...

Several strokes of the paddle later, I will have reached the port side of the yacht near the stern, where a metal ladder would be attached. Slowing my ride to a halt, I tie the rope off to the end of the ladder so I wouldn't have to brave a swim in the salty brine later, before focusing on masking my own appearance by tugging my hood over my hair, and pulling up the hidden sports bandana scarf the same shade of grey as my hood to cover my mouth.

 _Not the most conventional ninja look, but it'll do...I can't have anyone of the Foot Clan know about me. Not yet, at least._

Once I was ready, I began my climb up onto the yacht, keeping my eyes sharp for any possible guards...I came up lucky, and was able to clamber onto the deck with ease, which, was a bit concerning if slightly annoying.

 _You'd think they'd have better security up here...but perhaps whoever is currently in charge of the yacht is just that confident._

I start sneaking along the edge of the deck towards the staircase leading to a middle section higher off the main walk.

 _...Now where is the turtle boy...?_

"We've been over this again and again, freak!"

I stop fast when my ears pick up on the echo of a somewhat familiar deep male voice.

 _(Looks up) That way._

Following the sound, I reach a door that was slightly open along a section of tall windows leading into what looked to be a small laboratory. Peering inside, I had to stop myself from gasping aloud, when I spotted the young terrapin teen strapped to an upward table like he was no more than an experiment!...Though it seems he's only being interrogated for the moment, by noneother than that brute who acts as current head of the Purple Dragons.

 _Hun...Why am I not surprised he has a hand in this? Those were his Dragons after all._

 _...Hm, I see he has the Foot symbol tattooed on his other arm, so he must've joined the clan recently._

I wait for the right moment, before very, very quietly slipping inside the room behind a stack of boxes across from them just as Hun tries again to get his prisoner to speak.

"I'm only gonna ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?"

 _Huh? They think he's an alien?_

 _...Boy, are they way off, not that I can completely blame their ignorance._

The turtle seem to have similar thoughts, if more disbelieving.

"Planet?...Technology? Boy, are you barkin' up the wrong shell."

...He then spots my eyes across the room, widening his own, but I gesture a finger over my mouth, silently sending the message,

 _I'm here to help. Don't give me away._

He seemed to understand, discreetly giving the very slightest nod, just as Hun slams his palm against the top of the table in frustration.

"Answer me!"

With him distracted, I speed through the shadows and stop right behind the operating table, before getting to work on cutting the straps of the bindings using one of my shuriken. The turtle boy's breath hitches slightly when he feels my fingers brush his wrists, before quickly deciphering what I was up to, and shifts focus to keeping Hun busy.

"Come t' think of it, who do you work for? I mean, you look way too dumb t' be in charge of all this."

I let out a silent chuckle at the insult, which would end before it began when my ears pick up on the sound of a buzzsaw.

 _Gh! Gotta work fast...!_

"Your choice. You can talk, or, you can let your DNA, do the talking for you. _Now is there something that you want to tell me?_ "

 _Come on, come on...Got it!_

With his wrists free, the turtle was able to make a counter statement, and attack.

"Just this!"

(Whap)

"Guh!"

Slipping off the broken straps, he then reaches for the gas mask above him, and plasters it on Hun's mouth!

"Sweet dreams, lard butt!"

With the brute disoriented by the contents spilling through the mask, the young turtle ninja hurries to grab his weapons as well as a smashed communication device.

"Don'll kill me if I leave this..."

Meanwhile, I further disabled Hun with a swift kick to his back.

"Hh!"

(Whack)

"Guh!"

He goes sliding forward in a face-plant for the floor near a wall, and I hurry over to slam open the door, gesturing an arm to the young turtle ninja while urging in a purposely lower octave,

"Come on, this way!"

He was a little wary on whether or not to follow me, but given that it was either that or be left behind to deal with Hun (along with a second silhouette I caught standing behind the glass looking into this section of the lab), the choice was made rather quickly...The young terrapin does pause a second when we get outside and he notices that we're atop a yacht.

"Uh...!"

"Don't stop now."

He looks over at me as I move towards the stairs, and I add,

"That brute won't be slowed for long...If you prefer not swimming all the way back to Manhattan, I have something that should seat two."

Running after me, he manages to dislodge his voice and ask me with a touch of guard rising,

"Uh, h-hang on! Who are you?!"

We reach the part of the yacht's port where the ladder would be, and I turn to reply simply with a smile (not that he could see under my sports scarf),

"For now...just call me a friend."

"Uhr..."

I swing myself over the side and start climbing down while adding,

"Plus if I was with them, do you think I'd be helping you escape?"

...He starts his way after me while replying,

"Hah...fair point."

Once we were sure that no one was gonna tip over, he unties the rope and I start paddling us away back to the docks.

 _Mission accomplished...I hope._

No POV

As Emily and Raphael make their watery trek out of the area, Stockman storms into the laboratory to berate the recovering Hun for his mistake.

"You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample, and _you let him escape_ , with an intruder no less!"

The muscle-bound blond removes his hand from his face, before shooting a smirk at the scientist.

"Precisely. I let them escape, so that freak can lead us to the others. _Even as we speak_ , a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas are trailing the creature and his surprise ally, whoever they were..."

And just as he says, after the emerald green-skinned humanoid turtle and fair-skinned auburn brunette anchor back to shore, they make their run from the docks...unaware of the footsteps following after them...

"So now it's all up to your invisible boys. Better hope they don't blow it."

The man with chestnut skin touches the area where his eye had been damaged, an expression of thoughtful wariness forming...

At the same time, back in the Hamato Family Lair, progress is finally made on Donatello's tracking scanner, thanks to some assistance from Ariana and Ortensia.

"I'm getting a signal...It's Raph!"

Casey cheers in relief...and accidentally takes out a light-bulb with the end of his hockey stick. Mikey comments to his other two siblings and father,

"This guy's bad news even when there's good news."

They just shake their heads or facepalm, while Talon yanks the vigilante's hockey stick out of their hands to then use on the side of their head, lightly, of course.

(Bonk)

"Ouch!"

"Can ya please try t' not break other people's things, Case?!"

While the young woman with light almond skin and true sapphire irises tugs the cousins away from the turtle's work station, annoyed expression on her face all the while, Donatello says to everyone while looking at the scanner screen with Ortensia,

"It's faint, but at least we've got a blip that we can follow..."

...That's when the tracking scanner picks up on more signals, which made the girl with dark brown hair gulp and add,

"Um, correction, several blips..."

Leonardo quickly deciphers what those others may be:

"The, invisible ninjas signal?"

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Splinter notes with warning,

"Raphael may not even be aware that he is being followed."

"Which means we better find him before he brings in some _seriously_ unwanted house guests!"

Smirking wryly, the leading turtle brother's sister glances over at Casey and comments,

"Little late on that one, bro."

Missing the subtle insult, the man with the hockey mask points out the disadvantage in the forming plan.

"So uh, how do we stop somethin' that we can't see?"

Donatello turns around to grab one out of five somethings off his work table.

"Already got that one covered: Turtle Vision Heat Sensor Goggles! After all, an invisible body's still a warm body."

He puts one set on, before passing the others to Casey, Leonardo, Michelangelo, then Shiori. Activating his, the turtle with dark pear green skin says to the others,

"Let's go," while his brother with fern green skin comments on Casey's choice to put the goggles over his mask.

"Heh, that's a good look for ya."

The other older human male with tan ivory skin and flat cut green hair then offers on behalf of the rest,

"We'll stay here with Sensei Splinter and help hold down the fort incase somethin' goes screwy. No way we're letting any invisible baddies in 'ere."

Ariana, Ortensia and Shun nod in agreement with Talon's idea, and Leonardo says to them with a small smile,

"That's appreciated. Thank you."

"Hey, we're all friends, aren't we? We look after our own."

"Right...Now, (looks at his team) we're gonna have to split up."

Soon enough, we'd have two search parties out and away from the Hamato Family Lair, the first one being Michelangelo and Casey cruising the surface streets inside the Battle Shell.

 _"Mike and Casey."_

The turtle in orange slaps his partner's fingers to get them to stop drumming on the dashboard.

"Quit it!"

He then focuses on his brother's voice through the Shell Cell:

 _"You cover above ground..."_

Back in the sewers, we see the other two turtle brothers and one human sister riding inside the Sewer Slider.

"Me, Don and Shiori will cover below."

...

In another section nearing the locale that Donatello was tracking towards, we see Raphael running by himself along the edge of the waterway, Emily having parted from him before he entered through the nearest manhole cover. As he kept trudging along, he thinks to himself in regards to his 'mystery helper',

 _Surprised that stranger didn' try to follow with me down 'ere, but then again, I'd rather not bring home someone whose name I don' even know._

 _...Who were they, anyway?_

He eventually exits out of that tunnel section into a more open area where some of the water goes through the first phase of purification, creating a giant enclosed whirlpool underneath a bridge built off the ground. While he pauses to catch his breath and figure out which way to go next...the trio search team peers down below from a smaller tunnel entrance several feet up, their goggles picking up on eight other figures creeping up behind the unsuspecting turtle!

"I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that need a good bapping."

Pulling out their bō staff, double katanas and tonfas respectively, the two brothers and sister then make their way down in a series of jumps, catching the attention of Raphael.

"Hey!...Huh?"

"(All three) One side!"

Their feet connect with three of the cloaked Foot Tech Ninjas, before they land smoothly on the ground, and hit seemingly thin air again with the blunt end of their wooden weapons and another sound kick...

"Uh, guys, what're you-"

Donatello interrupts the confused Raphael by quirking while watching the infra-green figures rise back up,

"Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?"

...The bō staff wielder and swords-turtle are then seized by their torsos, spun around, and tossed a few yards away like they were goose-feather pillows! Their sister gasps and grits her teeth in anger, attempting a counter-strike, only to be flipped to the ground when a strong hand grabs her arm and throws her over the one ninja's head!

"Aaaaa-cuuuh!"

She rolls a little until she stops a couple feet away from the other two, just as Casey arrives on scene to kneel by Leonardo and say in an afterthought,

"Uh, did I mention that dese guys were really strong too?"

Groaning a bit, the turtle replies in a mutter,

"Might've been useful info," before he and his siblings get back on their feet again just as Michelangelo arrives...

"Huah! Come on! (Whap) Show yourself, (whop) ya lousy-(Whap, whack) Whoa..."

Noticing that Raphael was becoming quickly disoriented by the heavy strikes from his non-perceivable opponents, the joker of the turtle quartet asks with a rhetoric smile,

"Uh, think we should give 'im a hand?"

His brothers nod, and his human sister comments with an eye roll,

"Nooo, really?"

So while those four charged over to where their sai-wielding brother was, Casey provided some cover fire from the rear, using his golf club to send a bunch of grey sludge flying.

"Foooour!"

It connects with the two invisible bodies giving Raphael a hard time, he smirking from the opportune distraction.

"Aaaah, much bett'a."

He easily split-kicks them both to the ground, around the time Michelangelo whacks two more down with his nunchaku.

"Now you see 'em...Hyah, tya! Now ya don'!"

Ducking and rolling underneath the swiping arm of another Foot Tech Ninja, the girl wearing the t-shirt as dark green as Leonardo's skin and her hair under her white kerchief bandana with the black paisley pattern then spins on her heel to throw a jab into her attacker's hip with one of her tonfas.

"Ka!"

A grunt of pain sounds, before the echo of a body connecting with the damp stone floor resonates...Shiori then asks,

"Yo, Don, as cool as your goggles are, is there any way of forcing these creeps visible again?"

Said turtle with the purple bandana mask replies as he knocks down another camouflaged enemy with the end of his bō staff,

"Their cloaking controls, look to be somewhere around the chest plate."

His katana-wielding brother would take the initiative, leaping into the air for a strike from above.

"You mean, here?!"

(Slash)

He successfully hits the emblem badges over the hearts of the cybersuited ninjas, causing a short circuit in their camouflaging ability, and catching them off-guard long enough to be struck down hard by Donatello into a puddle of splashed-up water, igniting a stronger shock that would render the two ninja unconscious...

"Can I call 'em or what?"

Raphael comments after his techno-turtle brother while grabbing his sais out,

"So, I guess that's dat."

(...Grasp, leap)

"Haaaaaauh!" "Aaaah!"

The three terrapin teens snap their heads over to where the bridge was, and widen their eyes when they see both Casey and their sister being held hostage over the swirling waters below, courtesy of two Foot Tech Ninjas who weren't down for the count!

"Drop your weapons and surrender,"

"Or they'll both drown."

The brothers clench their teeth in anger and worry at seeing their friend and their youngest sibling struggling helplessly in the single-fist grips of their captors...

"Our grips are loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons, now."

Despite the obvious peril, neither Casey nor Shiori wanted the three down below to just give into their enemy's demands.

"Don't, do it, bros!"

"Don't do it, guys; we're not worth it!"

With the other Foot Tech Ninjas surrounding their forms, there was little options to be had at the risk of the two held defenseless.

"As much as Casey has a bit of a point...that's our sister up there too, and I'll be de-shelled before I allow anyone to hurt her."

Leonardo nods in agreement with Donatello:

"Same here."

In that event, they both throw down their weapons, Raphael joining them with a similar thought running through his skull.

 _Damn these ninja, puttin' one of my baby sibs' lives at risk..._

 _Wait...speaking of youngest, (looks around) where'd Mikey get to?_

An interesting question, indeed: where was our favourite nunchaku-wielding teen turtle?

"The Way of Balance..."

Following the sound of whispered imitations of a certain martial arts master, we spot Michelangelo carefully balance-walking across a pipe higher up from the bridge towards where those two ninja were holding Casey and Shiori...before jumping straight down in a counterattack!

"And the Way of Invisibility."

Caught completely unawares, the two cybersuited enemy warriors would be kicked into eachother and go falling over the side of the railing...which also forced their grips on the young man and younger girl to loosen!

"Aaaauh!" "Aaaaaah!"

The turtle with fern green skin does manage to snatch up his sister's warm beige-complexioned arm.

"I gotcha, Yori!"

But she herself wasn't able to snare the taller male's fingers in time!

"Auh!"

"No, Casey!"

After dodging the sword swipes of one ninja, Donatello manages to grab his bō staff before jabbing it out over the side of the whirlpool for the vigilante to grab at the last second...! Gesturing a thumbs-up, Casey's then thrown upward back onto safer ground, landing smoothly while bringing out one of his baseball bats.

"Yea'!"

Michelangelo and Shiori hop down to his right shortly after, the girl asking with both relief and concern shining in her honey irises,

"You okay, Case?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine, (flashes a smile to her right) thanks to Mikey. You saved us, bro."

Her rescuer smiles back a bit modestly, and once everyone gathers into a line with their weapons at ready, the final butt-kicking would commence...quickly ending with five Foot Tech Ninja going over the side and into the drink...

Putting away his bat and removing his hockey mask and borrowed infra-green goggles, Casey moves to check that no stragglers were gonna come back up, before sighing in satisfaction and turning around to smile gratefully at the Hamato siblings.

"Thanks, guys. I owe ya."

Putting their own weapons away along with their copy of Donatello's invention (if they had it, that is), Michelangelo would pipe,

"We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards..."

Shiori nudges him with a smiling glare, before shooting a kinder upturn of mouth to the only other human in proximity.

"How 'bout you buy pizza next time we order in?"

"Done...Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should crash at you guys's place t'night."

Expressions of panic begin to form on the turtles and girl, before Leonardo starts a quick steer from such an idea.

"No! (Speeds to Casey's personal space) I, I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed, eheheh."

Donatello chimes in next:

"We'll give you a ride. Have you home in no time."

They both start tugging the young man with deep blue eyes along for the direction of the parked Sewer Slider, Mikey joining them.

"Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in. Heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story!"

Shaking their heads with a bit of amusement, Raphael and Shiori make the move to hurry after them...

But, then.

(Splish)

"Mm?"

They stop when they hear something coming from the whirlpool area, and spot the hand of a single Foot Tech Ninja shooting out to pull the rest of him out from the sewer water!

"Guh!"

"No way!"

They each bring out their respected twin sets of weapons, prepping for what could've been the last resistant fight from these cybernetic-advanced warriors...if not for the following interfering factor.

(...Whizzz, tok-bzzzzzzt)

"Aaaaaagh!"

A shuriken comes flying from up high in the rafter pipes of this open section of the sewers, connecting with the emblem badge that activates the cloaking feature of this ninja's outfit, and causing an electrical spark to spread all over his body!...He falls sideways to the ground, unconscious before he could even begin to strike...

"Uuuh, okaaay, what just happened?"

"Dunno..."

"You two alrigh'?"

Raphael and Shiori pivot their heads over to where the rest were standing, the latter calling back to Casey,

"Yeah, thanks to...well, whoever just did that."

(...Leap)

"Uh!" "Hh!"

The mystery thrower would then make themselves visible, jumping down from the pipes above, landing atop the rail of the bridge, before somersault-flipping from there to the ground below...Straightening up, we see them as noneother than Emily O'Neil, still clad in her hood and scarf to disguise her appearance!

...

No one moves or makes a sound for a minute or two, until the gears inside the red bandana-masked turtle's brain click to the tune of familiarity.

"Uh! Hey, I know you!"

His sister raises a brow at him in surprise:

"You do?"

"Yea', from earlier. When I woke up trapped in dat weird lab aboard a yacht, (points at Emily) they suddenly showed up and helped me escape."

Lowering his arm, Raphael then forms a suspecting frown when he realizes,

"But, we parted shortly after they took me back ta shore in that canoe they used to get to the yacht...or so I though'. Did you follow me down here or somethin'?"

The disguised auburn brunette nods in confirmation, before saying in that lower octave,

"I did, but only because I had this nagging feeling in the back of my skull that the trouble was far from over. (Glances at the fallen ninja) Seems my feeling was correct..."

Slowly, the other three turtles and one human male approach the proximity of the identifiable two, just as Shiori asks while dislodging the shuriken from the unconscious Foot Tech Ninja's armour,

"And, just to clarify...this isn't some sort of a rouse, right? You're definitely not on the side of these ninja?"

"Correct. We are in fact on the same side, and I have absolutely no desires to be on theirs. But I completely understand why you would ask such a question...The Foot Clan is known for their impeccable deception and trickery."

"Foot Clan?...Is that the name of the organization these ninja belong to?"

It was Emily's turn to raise a brow:

"Yes. Did you not know until now?"

"No. We've just, been having one shell of an encounter after another with them for a couple weeks up to now."

"I see."

 _Interesting...So Splinter hasn't revealed that story in whole yet._

 _...I suppose I can't really blame him, but, how much longer can he really afford to be overprotective?_

Sensing the disguised female's mind drifting, Leonardo clears his throat to get her attention before saying,

"Well, anyway, thank you, for helping my brother, as well as that well-timed attack just now...Though I'm curious: you may not be affiliated with these 'Foot Clan' ninjas, but your moves and the shuriken suggest that you have a ninja's skill. Am I right?"

Emily felt that question was innocent enough to answer, if vaguely.

"Something of that regard. Certainly not in the traditional sense, but, I have trained in the martial arts for a number of years."

"I see..."

"...As much as I'd love to stay and chat, it's getting late and we should all be returning to our respected homes...Perhaps we'll see eachother again."

On that note, Emily turns to walk away in the opposite direction everyone else was heading before, but would stop when Michelangelo suddenly exclaims,

"Wait!...Can we at least know who you are?"

"...I don't think that's a safe idea, at least not now."

Donatello asks,

"How come?"

Turning around so she was facing the curious-minded Hamato siblings and one member of the Jones family, the woman with jade green irises replies simply,

"...The best way I can answer, is that the less my allies know, the even less my enemies will know."

"Oh...I, guess that's fair..."

The others form expressions of mixed befuddlement and light understanding, which will shift back to regular curiosity for Shiori when she remembers the item laying on her palm.

"Uh, what about your shuriken?...Do you want it back?"

Forming a smile at the youngster's innocent kindness, Emily shakes her head and replies,

"That's alright. I have more where that came from...Besides, I think your sensei may be interested in the symbol engraved on the back."

Now that comment would cause some slight alert from the student ninjas, and Leonardo would be the one to ask,

"And, how do you know our sensei?"

Laughing the tiniest bit behind her fist, the auburn brunette under the gray hood and sports scarf says,

"Let's just say, he and I had the same teacher a long time ago...Goodbye, and, safe run home."

This time, no one would call the woman to a stop, and her slim form would disappear in a steady pace down the nearest sewer tunnel...

"Well, that was unexpected."

Casey nods in agreement with Donatello:

"No kiddin'...Wonder who that was?"

Shiori was thinking similarly as she looks down at the shuriken in her hand.

 _Their figure suggests they're a woman, and I could hear a bit of a feminine tone in the deep octave she used._

 _...She says she's not on these, Foot Ninja's side, yet has the skills of someone practicing the Ninjitsu Arts._

 _...And she claims to know our sensei...What was it she said; the engraving on the back?_

She flips over the small metal weapon, looks closely...and lets out a small gasp, prompting the men to turn eyes to her form.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong, sis?"

"What's up, kid?"

"...Bros...Look at the engraving."

They do so, either by peering over their sister's shoulders or moving to the other sides facing her...and also hitch their breath when they see a very familiar symbolic representation of the Chinese Bell Flower, the petals almost shaped like simplistic turtles.

"Is that...?"

"No, way..." "It can't be..."

"Well I'll be shelled..."

 _(All five) It's the symbol for the Hamato Family Clan...!_

...

By the time the teens recognize the clan marker, Emily would have found the nearest manhole cover and climbed back up to the outside streets of Manhattan. Leaving the alleyway she exited the sewers into, the auburn brunette lets out a breath while pulling off her hood and tugging her scarf down, smiling as she says quietly to herself,

"Yet another small step closer to our eventual reunion...Splinter..."

...

Our view pans away to the secret-in-plain-sight headquarters of the Foot Clan, where inside, in front of the battered few Foot Tech Ninjas that were able to return, Baxter and Hun stand in scrutiny from their master after once again failing their mission.

"Another operation, _marred_ by the _sickening stench_ of defeat! No doubt you are both well-aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure..."

The scientist was quick to point blame at the burlier male in an attempt to save his own skin, or at least by some.

"It was his fault! This _bumbling oaf_ allowed himself to be caught completely unaware by an intruder, then lets the creature escape!"

Stockman is snatched up by his shirt, his benefactor and boss countering,

"The plan was sound, even with that, unexpected factor...and yet your creations failed to, as you so put it, 'deliver the goods'."

The man with cold brown irises throws his subordinate forward towards two of the said ninjas...before gesturing them to take Stockman out of the room, much to his shock.

"Wait; where are you taking me? Take your hands, off me! I made you! I am your creator!"

His protests were not met, and the doors close...leaving Hun to make his report to his master upon asking.

"What did you learn from your interrogation?"

"I worked over alot of tough guys in my day, (glance) almost as tough as Argon over there..."

Said ninja with the bright red Devilock-cut hair - whom was standing discreetly in a lean against one of the room's structure posts - tilts his head up to lock teal-brown with dark grey, before the latter finishes up his report.

"I'm telling you, these turtles haven't even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them."

"Hmm...then perhaps they can be useful to me, when the time comes to confront those enemies...And what of the intruder on the yacht?"

"Moved too quick to get a good idea of who they were...but they had a pretty strong kick, so they're obviously well-trained. I'm almost wondering if they're a budding ally of these turtles and that little girl."

"I see..."

...

Further elsewhere in an unknown section of Manhattan, New York, we watch as a tall man with sandy-beige skin, blue hair styled into a topknot with side burns, wearing black sunglasses, an onyx black shirt with matching pants and boots, dull brown trench-coat and a mysterious golden medallion with a strange figure carved in, emerge from the shadows of an underground room to address his own higher-ups.

"Masters. It is true: our enemy has discovered our presence in this city."

Looking from his vantage, we see that he's speaking with three people sitting in their own futuristic chairs.

The first on the left is a woman with light ivory skin, pixie cut aqua green hair, and wore a simple white collared shirt under a light blue blouse, a necklace comprised of a pink jewel held center by a thick, black band, and a dark grey pencil skirt that went past knee-length with matching heels.

In the middle, sat an older, thin gentleman with the same complexion tone, short gray hair tucked under a dull mahogany hat matching his shirt and shoes, and also wore dark pants.

Finally, on the right, was another more averagely-framed male with a somewhat paler complexion, aqua-grey hair in a regular short cut, moustache and beard, and wore a light blue suit with a white shirt and red tie, and brown shoes.

...As they respond to their visitor, we see their irises glowed an ominous cyan blue.

"And what of,

"The four mutant creatures,"

"And young lady?"

The man with the shades replies,

"Still an unknown factor. We need more information."

The trio order from left to right,

"Learn all you can about them."

"If they pose no threat,"

"Do not engage them."

"But if they're in the employ of our enemy,"

"Take the necessary steps,

"(All three) To neutralize them."

The man in the trench-coat bows, understanding his next objective, and leaves the room...


	9. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Hey all! So, another big announcement coming at you:

This story is now under double management, with **XxWolfLord95xX** joining forces as my co-author! (Applause)

While I will be remaining as the main typer and plot-bringer, they will be helping me with editing and tying together details for future chapters (with a few of their ideas twisted in here and there). Plus since their OC's been integrating very comfortably into this fic so far, it feels right that the creator becomes fully credited in the action.

Let's make them feel welcome and continue to read with all your heart's content :D

* * *

 _View fades in to show an upside-down-proportioned Casey Jones, a poker expression of contained anger on his bruised face, the rest of his exposed skin showing off similar injuries, his current position courtesy of a spread-eagle-styled metal table he's clamped to by his wrists and ankles, it all hung up by a chain and pulley system._

 ** _"I guess you could say tha' I'm havin' a bad hair day, and a bad head day...and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day...and a bad pretty-much-everything-right-down-to-my-pinky-toe day."_**

 _His vantage was right above a small wrestling arena of sorts, which was further boxed by a big metal cage that had been lowered a moment earlier...Walking through the door to the center of the ring now, was Hun._

 ** _"Tha' walking land mass down d'ere, I have him t' thank for my current full-body makeover."_**

 _Cheers roar through the very large room from the bleachers surrounding, which quiet down as the massively-muscled blond man reaches to take hold of a hanging microphone, and address his audience of Purple Dragons._

 _"Tonight's cage match championship, will determine which team will have the honour, of ridding the Purple Dragons, of a most hated enemy."_

 _Of course, without the hockey mask over the vigilante's face, the army of street punks were - oddly enough, or not, depending on one's confidence in intelligence - confused about whom their leader was referring to._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I don't get it. Who's that guy?"_

 _Anticipating the reaction, Hun reaches into his black sleeveless shirt to pull out the said accessory, and once it was placed on Casey, an uproar of aggravated excitement passes._

 _"It's the vigilante!" "It's him!"_

 _Peering over the mixed sea of glares and sick grins on the audience members he could see, the young man with deep blue irises felt some of his stomach drop in relation to the coming doom in his future._

 ** _"But somehow, I get the feeling it's about to get a whooole lot worse."_**

A few evenings earlier...

"So, um, sensei...is the symbol on this shuriken, really what I think it is?"

Returning to the end of that fiasco with the Foot Tech Ninjas, and the odd encounter with a stranger who may not in fact be so strange, the Hamato siblings decide to split off with Shiori going home ahead of her brothers, while they saw Casey to his place just incase there was any leftover trouble to be had (though secretly, it was to be sure they wouldn't have a couch potato for the night).

The girl with warm beige skin was now sitting with her father and Ninjitsu master in his room, he looking at the one side of the small bladed weapon with the Bell Flower clan symbol with an expression all serious if with a undertone of shock in his black-brown irises. His daughter had already filled him in on the details regarding the climax of the battle against those invisible warriors, which only made his muscles tense all the more, though perhaps not all in a bad way...

"...Dad?"

Hearing that endearing address from Shiori snaps Splinter out of his daze of thought, and he meets her irises again.

"...This is indeed the symbol of my deceased master's family clan, the marker which our family carries for him today."

Honey irises widen in surprise, and the humanoid grey rat inquires,

"...Tell me again exactly what this mysterious ninja said to you and your brothers."

"Um, well, not a whole lot, to be honest...She did make it clear that she wasn't a part of the clan that's been antagonizing us here and there this last while...When we asked her to reveal her identity though, that's where she got a little defensive."

 _(Flash)_

 _"...the less my allies know, the even less my enemies will know."_

 _(Flash)_

"Hm, I see..."

"And she seem to know who you are, when she directed me to show you the symbol on this shuriken. When Leo tried asking about how she knew you, she said,"

 _(Flash)_

 _"Let's just say, he and I had the same teacher a long time ago..."_

 _(Flash)_

"...Sensei...is it, possible that, she might be... _her_?"

Looking back down at the Hamato clan symbol reflected in the sharp metal, Splinter's mind fills with the images of the little girl he once knew, which meld into the auburn brunette from that news report, then finally, an estimation of the figure based on his daughter's description...He then rose to his feet, and walks over to a small square table set in the corner of the room, holding that image taken of his pre-mutated self, Hamato Yoshi, and Emily O'Neil during a much more innocent and happy time.

Gently setting the shuriken down beside the framed picture, symbol showing, the rat master replies simply,

"...Only time will tell for certain."

Yet his quivering heart spoke of an uncertain hope:

 _Could that have, really been you...Emily?_

Time Skip

Our view now turns to the front of an appliance store nestled somewhere down one of Manhattan's more quieter streets during another dark night about three days later...which would not remain silent for long, as soon as several shadows come creeping in from around the corner of an alley.

Checking to make sure no one was around nor were there any security cameras, two of the stronger-built figures would then approach the front display window, and use crowbars to pry the metal curtain up. Once that was done, a third figure, revealed as Dragon Face, surveys the targeted business establishment, before turning towards a new young recruit whom he was testing this evening.

She was a young thing of about fourteen, with a light natural complexion, long black hair dyed a deep purple and styled into pigtails, a hoop piercing on her right brow, lower lip, and several more on her ears, brown eyes, and wore a ripped, sleeveless aqua hoodie, baggy dark red jeans, lilac bandage wraps going from elbows to wrists, disappearing under spiked leather bracelets and dark purple biker gloves that matched her elbow pads, and black buckled shoes.

"Clutch time, Angel."

Reaching down to pick up a brick, Dragon Face glances up at her with a smirk and asks,

"Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?"

Taking the blunt object with an uncertain expression, Angel then forms her own little smirk and answers smoothly,

"Oh yeah, I got the juice," before throwing the brick hard and smashing the window open!

The street punks were soon inside and pilfering whatever they deemed useful to their gang, the leader of the evening going as far as throwing the cash register to the ground to force it open. Angel, meanwhile, was playing the part of the observer...

"Nice work, kid."

She puts her hands on her hips with a pointed expression directed at Dragon Face for the nickname, he ignoring it while readying to head out with the rest of his crew. He stops to pass over a sack of the stolen cash to the younger, adding,

"One more test, and you're in."

They all start exiting from the side-door into the alleyway once Dragon Face was sure no one was there...

"Pst!"

He turns behind him, and would receive a swift kick from a three-toed foot!

"Heee-ya!"

(Whack)

The man with the facial tattoo goes flying into three of his subordinates, and panning our view to where the kick came from, we'd see the offender was noneother than Hamato Michelangelo, standing with his four other siblings and their good buddy Casey Jones.

"See guys? Ya never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the ole nightly training run."

Shiori - whom tonight was wearing her monochrome paisley bandana in a do-rag style, a green-black tank top that had the straps split in the middle, her bright red skinny jeans, and a pair of black skater shoes with blue soles and dark orange laces - quirks up a somewhat awkward smile at her brother while twirling out her tonfas from their modified gun holsters.

"Dunno if fun's the word I'd use, but passing an opportunity to stop the crime world is a big N, O."

Leonardo nods in agreement, before asking almost rhetorically while tipping one of his katana in Dragon Face's direction,

"Now class: who can tell me what he did wrong?"

Raphael easily answers,

"Ya mean besides bein' a badly-dressed, law-breakin', good-for-nothin' street punk?"

The man with the short tuff of green hair atop the back of his head, would of course not take these insults lying down, growling out,

"Bust 'em up, Dragons!"

Six of his subordinates rush forward, while he ducks back into the store and shuts the side-door, and Angel just stays back to avoid risking getting her own hide kicked...Casey would be make the first counter from the other side of the laying field, leaping forward with his hockey stick in hand.

"Whoo-hoo!"

He strikes down one punk wearing a white shirt and desert camo pants, just as the turtle with dark pear green skin and blue bandana mask jumps in with his own kick directed to a thin blond wearing an orange ski cap matching his sleeveless shirt.

"When are these Dragon Goons gonna learn?! Gyah!"

(Whap)

"Guh!"

The punk hits the wall near the young teen with purple hair, and would be followed by another man with a stronger build wearing a rip-sleeved black shirt, suspenders, and an orange/black-striped tie, courtesy of the turtle ninja with the spinning nunchaku.

"Green beats purple every time!"

Raphael then split-kicks two more Purple Dragons down to the pavement, commenting with a mean smirk,

"They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with 'em!"

Once she heard enough pained groans emit from her 'gang-mates', Angel would unhinge her muscles and begin making a mad dash out of the area...Though she would not escape Shiori's observant honey-coloured eyes, and the latter quickly makes chase.

"Hey, you!"

Donatello catches sight of his sister hurrying after the purple-haired girl, and spins around to inform his brothers.

"Yori's headin' after a runner!"

The turtle with the red mask replies as he kicks down two attackers trying to lunge at him from both behind and in front of him,

"Fine by me; it'll be covered either way!"

Shiori's POV

As I tailed after the one straggler of this group of street punks, I couldn't help but think,

 _This girl...she looks a little too gun-shy to be a regular of those Purple Bozos..._

 _Must be a brand new recruit._

I finish my thoughts aloud in a muttered sigh as I prepare to do a sidestep-wall-jump,

"Too bad for her, she picked the wrong night for some gang-related mayhem...Hup!"

One mid-air bounce to the left and a flying somersault later, I land in front of the girl's path, forcing her to stop.

"Uh!"

"Slow your roll, girl...Now we can do this two ways: drop the loot bag and I'll let you go, or risk getting bruised."

"H-How'd you-?!"

Quirking a half-smile of amusement at her dumbfounded expression, I dryly joke,

"I'm an overachiever sort-a athlete...So what's it gonna be, 'cause honestly, I don't think you understand just what kind of trouble you're slipping towards."

My calm tone must've rubbed onto her a little, for she suddenly forms this glaring frown with a raised brow.

"What're you gettin' at? You suppose to be a counselor-in-training or something?"

"Nope. I've just been around the block long enough to know what qualifies as a lowlife, and you, sister, are not it. You're way too green."

"Green?!"

That comment seemed to hit a sore spot, and the next thing I knew, I was going fist-to-fist against this punk wannabe. I could've used my tonfas, but it didn't feel fair to fight someone who doesn't have any weapons other than a temper more childish than Raph's. In that effect, I merely matched my strength with hers, using my arms to undercut-block her driven fists, or would bring up my knee to jab under hers when she tried to kick...

After a few minutes, I was able to get an opening and karate-chop that small burlap sack out of her hand.

"Ka!"

(Whap)

"Guh!"

She drops it, and in the midst of cradling her bruising wrist, I sweep-kicked her to the ground...

"Now do you understand what I mean when I say trouble? Unless you know skills better than those lamebrains you're holding out from me, you won't get any further than they've been since they first met me and my weapons."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"...Yori?"

We both turn our heads towards a path cutting into here, and witness Casey taking down another burly punk in the process of catching up with me.

"About time you caught up...Ah-ah!"

Sensing some movement from the punk newbie, I brandish out a tonfa and point the straight end at her chest, causing her to freeze halfway in getting up.

"You can stay where you are."

She curses under her breath, and Casey makes his way over to us while asking,

"So who'd ya jus-...Angel...?"

 _Angel?_

Keeping my eyes on the girl, I inquire with a bit of surprise in my tone,

"You know her?"

"Yea', from my neighbourhood...Angel, what da heck are ya doin' here, doin' this?"

She didn't seem to recognize my friend as well as he did her.

"W-What're you talking about, weirdo?! How do you know me?!"

I cough and hiss,

"Case, your mask?"

"...Oh, right."

I hear the quiet slip of leather, and he would address 'Angel' again.

"Angel, it's me, Casey."

"...Casey?"

This time, I allow her to get up, sensing that she wasn't going to make another run for it...at least not until she got her side of the answers.

"What're you doin' here?"

"Stoppin' you from makin' the biggest mistake of your life."

As I expected, Angel still wasn't quite understanding the circumstances she was getting herself in, addressing the elephant organization in the room with a casual air and smile.

"What, (holds up three fingers) the Purple Dragons? Haha, nah, they're my posse. My family."

I mumble,

"Some family," while discreetly picking up the sack of what I'm assuming to be stolen cash.

 _Doubtful she's going to do the right thing and put it back, so I'll quickly toss it into the store before we leave the area._

Casey kept his insistence strong as he argues back,

"But you got real family at home."

"Yeah? Well who asked you, loser?! If I wanna be a Purple Dragon, it's my business!"

His tone gets more firm when he counters,

"Until you start breaking the law. Then it's my business," and I add,

"Not to mention mine and my bros since we run into Dragon Creeps on a nightly basis."

Angel shoots me a glare, glancing at the sack in my hand for a second, before replying,

"Yeah, well I don't see no badge on either of ya, or those...turtle, guys."

 _Ha, finally; someone gets it right._

"And I don't see no Dragon on you...not yet. So why don'tcha quit while you still have the chance?"

I thought I saw a hint of reluctance in her brown eyes, but still, Angel remained stubborn to Casey's advice.

"I ain't quitin' nothin'! Tonight was my first test. Tomorrow, I pass my initiation, and then I'm gonna wear my Dragon with pride!"

Tossing the small sack in my hand before catching it with a tight grip, I retort with the question,

"And just how exactly will you confirm you passed your so-called first test, hm? (Narrows eyes) You're certainly not getting this back to present to your 'cohorts'."

"Don' need to. Dragon Face'll vouch for me, and no one crosses him. Besides, the fact that I walked away from a fight with the (air quote) 'kung-fu lizards and biker chick' will be enough to convince my metal."

I scoff mentally as I watch her start out of the area,

 _Walked away? Kh, more like ran..._

 _On another note, (inward smirk) sounds like my bros and I have gotten popular with those punks._

Casey tries one more time to talk some sense into her.

"That Dragon comes with a price. Ya don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in."

"Yeah...maybe you're right!"

(Spin, whack)

"Gauh!"

She throws a more decent punch to Casey's stomach, and he goes down while she runs past me to climb up the fence.

"But I can still take care of myself!"

And quickly enough, Angel would be gone...Groaning a little as he stood up again, my vigilante friend would give me a somewhat incredulous look before asking me,

"Why'd you let 'er run?"

"There wouldn't be any point in chasing her now, Casey. She's been robbed of her stolen goods, and she's too bullheaded to listen to reason...I'm not saying she doesn't need to be guided away from the Dragons, but all-out force isn't the way to go. You gotta be a little more discreet."

He just stares at me like I've grown two heads...and that's when my bros would catch up.

"Casey, Shiori, what happened? Who was that girl?"

Eyeing the sack of loot in my hand, I reply to Raph,

"Angel. According to Casey, they share the same block, (looks at him) right?"

He nods, and adds a bit more detail.

"I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her, keep 'er out of trouble."

Leo asks,

"So she's a Purple Dragon?"

Casey's reply would be quick and with a dark look to boot.

" _Not if I can help it_."

I sigh on the inside, having a good idea where this was leading, before starting a reverse back to the store the Dragons targeted tonight.

"Whatever you decide to do, Casey, just remember what I said: be discreet with your interference. With a hard head like hers, Angel's gotta figure out for herself that she's heading down that slippery slope."

"Yea' yea', I got it; I'll try ta keep it low key."

Mikey rushes to meet my right side, peering down at the sack in my hand.

"What's that?"

"Bag of stolen cash she was trying to escape with. I'm gonna toss it back into the store."

"Oh...Why?"

"Why? 'Cause it's the right thing to do, Mike, that's why."

A few minutes later, we'd return to the alley with the store's side entrance, and by no surprise to me, would see no signs of those punks anymore...Throwing the burlap in through the door, I turn to my bros and comment with a wry smirk,

"Gee, you guys must've really scared the heck outta 'em tonight."

They just smirk back, not having to explain themselves, and we all decide to call it a night, hopping the rooftops and seeing Casey home first before the rest of us prepare to jump down the nearest manhole cover on his block...I would be the last one remaining on the upper pavement, staring up towards his window with worry stirring up in my skull.

 _Don't do anything too crazy, Casey. She's not worth it if she's willing to let you get seriously maimed..._

"Sis! Come on, time to go home!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I call down,

"Coming, Raph," before jumping through the manhole.

Next Evening, Casey's POV

As much as I did try to keep Shiori's words in mind, I still couldn't stand idly by and allow Angel to get swamped by all that street punk trouble...

Must've exercised some form of restraint, though, since I'm walking into the heart of where most of these Purple Dragon scum hang out, wearing a trench coat over my usual outfit and forgoing my full arsenal of weapons for just a bat.

I've observed these creeps long enough that I knew what I had to do to make sure I would blend in, right down to that stupid three-finger salute at the guard entrance. Once I was inside the building, all I could see was another reason to make me hate these punks more, in the form of a wrestling ring made so they could supposingly prove their worth.

I recognize one of the newer faces from yesterday night, that skinny blond in orange, going up against Two-Ton, which in itself wasn't a fair fight considering that the other was wielding a blunt object. The former didn't stand even a few seconds-worth a chance, and was whacked right out of the ring.

 _Ouch..._

The guy acting as announcer of this crude wrestling tourney - if you could even call it that - calls through the speakers as a few regular punks carry the failed new recruit out of the building like he was nothing more than a corpse,

"Was the initiate worthy of the Dragon?!"

Boos ring through the room, and I just shook my head with a disgusted frown.

 _Whadda bunch'a animals..._

"Bring on the next initiate! Give it up, for Aaaangel!"

My heart almost stopped when I heard my young friend's name.

 _What?!_

She was actually standing none too far ahead of me, and climbed into the ring immediately after being called out.

"Does sheee have what it takes to call herself, a Purple Dragon?!"

The audience didn't seem to think so, and I'd almost agree with them, when I watch as two guys - a bluenette and a brunette - leap into the ring to take her down.

"Aww, geez..."

Thankfully, Angel wasn't completely defenseless, and manages to hold her own in there, jump-kicking the first one down before landing a high kick in the second's jaw and backflipping away...

But as soon as I saw the blue-haired creep reach for that table leg, my limit reached its end.

"That's it."

I slip on my hockey mask and pull out my bat, before hopping into the ring to take that poser out.

"Angel, behind you!"

We both hit our respected opponents down, before she turns to berate me for interfering with her 'initiation'.

"What're you doin' here?!"

"Your new _posse_ was just about to cave your head in!"

The rest of these yahoos weren't impressed by my diving in either, and about four of them climb into the ring to try and box us in...

"Come on, I'm gettin' you outta here."

...But just before I could take a swing at the punks, I get socked in the stomach hard by a very large fist, losing my weapon as I slammed back-first onto the floor! That same hand would then lift me from the ground by my head, and the chuckle alone told me instantly who done it.

"Hello, _Jones_. Long time, no see."

 _Hun..._

My blood began boiling anew, and I try to get out of this freak's grip, but it was pointless considering how crazy strong he was. He then asks me mockingly,

"Think I don't know that's _you_ under that mask, Jones?"

...Pausing for a second of meaningful thought, I say to myself,

 _Actually, I almost expect that...And it's kind-a weird dat he's the only one who can ID me right away and not his punk monkeys considerin' how many times I've blasted my name._

 _...Dauh, focus, Casey!_

I tune back to reality just as Hun punctuates,

"Word is that you've been disrespecting the Dragon!"

He then tosses me like I was nothing more than a giant rag doll to go bouncing off the ring's barrier, before hitting the ground on my stomach...A move like that wouldn't stop me, though, and I reach for my bat before attempting a counter, only for it to get grabbed by that giant hand. I struggle for a minute, only to lose grip and fall backwards again...I hear a snap of wood, telling me that my bat was out of commission for good.

 _Damn...That bast-!_

Fighting the building pain in my body, I rose up to one knee and prepare to launch myself at Hun again.  
I catch Angel's form leaving the scene, which in all honesty, I was grateful for.

 _Bett'a that she get outta here while she still can...Sorry you had t' see the real side of d'ese punks the hard way, Angel._

...

Five minutes later, I was being thrown to the floor of the wrestling ring, not getting one hit in against Hun, while he managed to leave some good bruises my trench coat couldn't show.

 _Crud..._

"Lock up this piece of garbage. We'll play some more with him later."

As the shadows of several Purple Dragons close in, I think to myself before losing consciousness,

 _At least...Angel, isn't...hurt._

A couple hours earlier, No POV

The day had opened brighter than the uncertainty coming in the midnight hours, and while the fate of our favourite neighbourhood vigilante is left clouded, we briefly catch up with his friends that live below the streets of Manhattan as they cure their boredom between training hours during the afternoon.

In which case, we zoom in on Donatello as he took a blowtorch to a part of the Battle Shell's engine to seal in a new piece, just as Michelangelo comes hopping in from the upper level of their home, a curious smile on his face all the while.

"Watch'ya doin', Donnie?"

The purple masked turtle turns off the flammable device to opt for a screwdriver and answers,

"Working on a remote control system for the Battle Shell."

"Sweeeet."

(Smack)

"Ooow!"

As Michelangelo retracts his hand from the metal part with a pout, Donatello tells him sternly but not harshly,

"Don't touch. These are highly sophisticated sensors. (Calm smile) When they receive a remote signal, it'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin."

The humanoid turtle with fern green skin walks over to his brother's lab table to peer over the big blueprint, before spotting and picking up a remote control about as long as the heel of his palm to fingertips and as skinny as a DVD remote, with only a few buttons on it.

"And, this is the remote do-hickey?"

"That's it, but it's not finished yet, so please don't-"

The turtle with yellow-olive green skin was cut off when the engine suddenly kicked to life, startling him as the hood closed.

"Uuuh, you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?"

Letting out a startled cry, Donatello hurries to his younger-spirited brother's side just as the modified armoured truck suddenly takes off! It starts making a circuit around the rim of the main living areas for the Hamato Lair, its first unintended target being Raphael who was working his punching bag, only to feel headlights on his shell.

"Whoa!"

He barely manages to somersault out of the way in time, his piece of workout equipment taking the hit instead...But nearly getting his own hide waxed would be the least of the red bandana-masked turtle's worries, when he focuses his form on the sibling none too far ahead, Shiori, who was practicing some dance moves while listening to music with Michelangelo's walkman, the headphones completely blocking out the sound of danger heading her way!

"Shiori!"

Raphael does not hesitate a second more, and jumps to his feet before sprinting over to his vulnerable sister, just as she feels a light hit her, and sways her hips around, freezing with fear at the sight of the raging machine.

"Aaaaah!"

"Move it or lose it, sis!"

She's then yanked by her right arm straight out of the Battle Shell's path, and slams into the plastron of her hot-tempered brother, the impact causing them to fall back to the lower ground but out of the line of road kill...

"R-R...Raph...?"

Lifting himself off the ground and taking his sister with him, Raphael groans slightly and says while lightly tugging the headphones off Shiori's head,

"From now on, if that truck's in the lair, don' wear these."

"R-Right...Thank you."

"Don' mention it."

Meanwhile, the Battle Shell still kept revving along, its next point of impact being Leonardo, who was sitting in the living area reading a book until he heard the engine and looked up.

"Yikes!"

Jumping out of the blue chair, he then speeds over to Splinter and grabs him off the couch to get him to safety as well.

"'Scuse me, sensei!"

They make it out in time and avoid becoming carnage with the furniture, but the Battle Shell still kept its charge, heading back to its point of origin, much to the scared Michelangelo's dismay. He freezes up with rattling legs while Donatello urges as he grabs his special magnifying device and blueprint,

"Shake a leg, shell-for-brains!"

He'd jump out of the way just before the truck could crash into him along with his brainy brother's work station, it finally stopping as soon as part of the front taps the bookshelf...And before the intelligently-inclined turtle could start scolding his more creative-minded sibling, their rat master and father would step over to say the following, thankfully in a none-too-stern tone this round.

"Donatello. Your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament, to your incredible mechanical skills, (folds arms) and I never want to see it in our home again."

Michelangelo mutters,

"Oops," followed by a 'ow' when his brother smacks him offside the head...

"You sure you're okay getting up, sis? You're shakin' like a leaf."

Eyes turn towards where Raphael's concerned question came from, locking onto the turtle who was holding a hand behind Shiori as she slowly rose onto her feet, her muscles twitching a little and her expression just coming down from the shock. The girl with warm beige skin takes a deep and shaky breath before replying with a weak smile,

"I-I'm okay, bro...though I think I'm gonna need a strong mug of green tea to get rid of the nerves that arouse from, (flails an arm) that."

"Sounds like a plan."

They start to steadily make their way across the way to the kitchen, the brother keeping a strong arm around his sister's jittery shoulders, shooting a glare at Donatello and Michelangelo in passing.

"Nice goin' scarin' the crud outta sis, ya boneheads. Mike, quit touchin' things that ain't yours, and Don, don't bring down the Battle Shell from the warehouse if it's gonna endanger the fam."

They both cringe a little, and reply meekly,

"Sorry..."

Shiori's smile strengthens a touch for reassurance, before saying,

"It's okay, guys, it was an accident...But if you wanna make up for it, I'd haul out the toolbox and begin the repair jobs."

Time Skip, Angel's POV

 _Man oh man, I hope Casey's okay. Why the heck did I get myself involved with these crazies?_

 _...That girl was right: I am too green to be hanging out with dangerous people like them._

After making myself scarce from the ring, I was almost considering running away altogether...but that wouldn't have been fair to Casey after he risked his neck just to get me back on the right path. So I sucked it up, and circled back inside the warehouse...though not through the main entrance.

I've been inside enough times that I knew which room Hun ordered my friend to be taken to, and the air ducts of this place go all over. After ripping off the rusted cover, I crawled my way in, and all I had to do was go down as far as I could...

Eventually, I reach the floor that acts as a prison space, and could easily hear my aggravated friend's shouts through the thin cover.

"Listen up, hairballs: it's gonna take alot more than chains ta break Casey Jones! _You hear me?!_ I won't _rest_ until every last one of you Dragon Clowns is behind bars, or pushin' up daisies!"

A shiver went down my spine from the amount of serious anger in Casey's voice, telling me he really does hold a heavy grudge against this gang that goes deep...That shiver would repeat twice as strong when my ears picked up on the deep chuckle of that walking mountain, Hun.

"Big words, _vigilante_."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he suddenly says,

"I ever tell you how much _fun_ I had burnin' down your father's store, when you were a kid?"

My hand slaps over my mouth to cover up a gasp.

 _So then Hun's the-...oh god...Casey...I had no idea..._

What amazed me was the amount of control my friend had when he counters back,

"Least I had a father, _punk_."

Though I couldn't really see it from my vantage, Hun must've hoisted Casey by his shirt then, when I heard the rattle of the chains and a grunt from the latter.

"Laugh now, sucka, 'cause tonight, the Dragons are having a little smackdown contest, _and you're the prize._ "

 _What?!_

"Whoever wins gets to wax your sorry butt, once, and, for, all."

...Once I hear the door close, I kick away the duct entrance, and hop down from the ceiling, much to Casey's surprise.

"Angel?"

Seeing his bruised form only made my stomach tighten even more, and I hurry to pull out a screwdriver piece I picked up outside and try to unlock the cell door.

"I...I heard the whole thing, Casey. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I-I'm gonna get you out; I swear!"

Though no matter how much I jiggle, the lock wouldn't budge, and I toss away the makeshift tool with a frustrated growl.

"Urgh, I can't do it!"

I hang my face in my hands in shame and guilt, my eyes burning with tears.

"This is all my fault...!"

...Casey approaches me and chides,

"It's alright, Angel. Don't worry."

Calming down, I wipe away my tears and try to focus on coming up with a new plan, scared though I was.

"Casey, what're we gonna do?"

"Listen to me: I have some friends who can help. Real good friends. You remember the girl from yesterday?"

I nod, and he nods back with a smile.

"Good. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird. Ask for Raphael...or better yet, ask for Shiori. Hurry!"

Not wasting another second, I book it down the other way out of the warehouse to find that girl and her...brothers, I think she said?

...

It'd take me about an hour of straight sprinting, but I eventually reach the place on the streets Casey said to go.  
I don't stop until I'm in front of one of the boarded up windows, and bend over to catch my breath.

 _Good thing, I'm not a pushover, in gym._

Once I got enough air in my lungs again, I take a look inside the warehouse, before calling for the names given to me.

"Raphael!...Shiori!"

...

I don't get any response, which would've been surprising considering how dead the inside looked, and I turn around to look over the area surrounding.

"This, is Eastman and Laird, right?"

"...Angel? Is that you, dear?"

"Huh?"

Darting my head up front to the entrance from the sidewalk, I would end up meeting the eyes of someone I'd least expect to meet at this time of night.

 _Uh!...Miss O'Neil!_

She was wearing that flannel hoodie she sometimes wore to school before foregoing it in the classroom, and her mouth was covered by a sports scarf, but I recognized her anywhere. She walks over to me and asks,

"What in the world are you doing out here at this hour? You're lucky it's not a school night."

She then notices the desperation my eyes must've been reflecting.

"...What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Now normally, situations like this weren't something I'd share with an adult out of an old fear of getting into trouble...But Miss O'Neil is one of those kind of teachers that almost acts more like a counselor, or a friend of the family. I felt, like I could trust her to know what was going on, plus at this point, any help was welcome. So sucking in a deep breath, I quickly explain what's been going on right up to now...

"I see. Well this explains why you haven't been in class lately...Angel, just what got into your head that made you believe that joining the Purple Dragons was a good idea?"

"I...Haaah, honestly, I dunno why, other than, maybe tryin' to look tough. I overheard these other kids talkin' about going through the initiation, and, for some reason, it just sounded exciting. Something that, I could do to stand out from all the other girls..."

I slap my hand against my face with a groan and mutter,

"Whadda great idea that was. I feel so stupid, and, now Case is paying for my mistakes."

...A hand goes to rest on my shoulder, and I look up to see Miss O'Neil giving me a soft expression with her jade green irises.

"You're not stupid, Angel. You're doing something to make up for your errors, and at least you're no longer blind to the dangers these people represent."

"...Yeah, I guess."

"And you won't have to fight this alone...I'll help you."

I look at her like she was crazy:

"Wh-What?! Really?...Not to be rude or anything, but how can you help?"

She laughs softly and replies,

"You seem to have forgotten that one detail about my life I mentioned during our first day in History."

 _...Oh yeah! She studied the martial arts, duh!_

Grinning a little, I nod and say,

"Alright, you're in, teach...Oh! Right, (looks to the warehouse) Casey said that some friends of his who could help are suppose to be here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...and, um, I'm not sure if you've seen anything weird around Manhattan lately, but...if they're the same people from last night-"

I suddenly get cut off when I hear the big garage door open, and a spotlight of sorts hit us, blinding my eyes...When they adjust, I found myself staring at those four humanoid turtle guys from yesterday again, along with that girl that stopped me from delivering that bag of cash from the appliance store!

"Whooooaaa..."

The turtle with the red mask steps forward to speak for the rest, having a somewhat casual smirk on his face.

"Alrigh', kid. This had better be go-"

He cuts himself off when his stare locks onto Miss O'Neil, and he and the other four look at her like she's some sort of a ghost.

 _Huh?_

I look back and forth between my side and theirs...before asking a bit awkwardly,

"Uhm, there something else I'm missing here?"

Imagine my surprise when they tell me that they all sort of met a couple days ago in a fight with bad guys that would make the Purple Dragons look like a bunch of pansies...But pushing that craziness aside, I quickly explain what happened at the Purple Dragon base, and soon we'd all be rolling down the road back to where I came from in this awesome customized armoured truck...

"Okay, I knew that Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off, the charts!"

I turn to the only other human in here, Shiori, and ask with curiousity,

"And, you're really their sister?"

She answers while adjusting the hood of my more intact aqua hoodie I let her borrow for tonight to disguise herself,

"Yep, for more than six years counting."

"Amazing..."

I turn to my left to glance over Miss O'Neil, who for reasons I don't understand but didn't question, asked me in private not to mention her name.

 _If they've already seen her, what's the problem with them knowing her name?_

"No-hoh way I'm goin' out like dis!"

We turn to Raphael, or Raph, as he grips the pair of white baggy pants he was now wearing, along with a mauve hoodie, white ski cap, black sunglasses, and a black jacket with red bordering the sleeves and neckline. They're among some of the clothes we pawned off for the evening from a group of four teens living in this old apartment building that to the knowledge of regular folks, was unoccupied. Their names were Talon, Ariana, Ortensia and Shun, best friends of Shiori's for what I'm guessing must be a long time, and are also well-aware of the existence of these turtle guys.

 _More stories I'll be learning later, I'm sure..._

"Eh, tell me people don't really dress this way!"

Mikey, full name Michelangelo, jokes back,

"It's a good look for ya, Raph. Kind-of a, hip hop, cat burglar, stormtrooper thing, heha!"

* * *

Note: References to _Star Wars_ belong solely to creator _George Lucas_ and current owner _Lucasfilm_.

* * *

Fighting my own urge to laugh, I hand him a set of clothes while quirking back,

"Don't laugh, green boy. You're next."

He gives me a look that said 'what the heck, dude?', but complies with dressing in his outfit chosen for the evening, the other two joining shortly afterward...We park the big truck a couple blocks away behind a building, and head out to walk into the building. Looking back at the disguised ninjas and my teacher, I tell them,

"Just be cool, and follow my lead."

They nod, and Shiori loops her arm in mine so we'd walk in first together, casually holding up the three fingers as we passed the guard. Inside, I was grateful that she did the arm link, 'cause it helped calm my nerves over walking back into this big hornet's nest again.

Her brothers and Miss O'Neil follow after us, and we'd all walk over to stand by a corner of the bleachers...

"Yeesh. It's like we walked into an ugly convention."

"Heeey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey."

Shiori and I stifle a laugh or two from the banter between Raph and Mikey, while Don says half-seriously,

"Knock it off, you guys. I'm trying to _blend_ here."

He and those two are then standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder while folding their arms, aiming to look tough...

"You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try gettin' your butt kicked by a ninja turtle."

"I'm down with that, hehuh."

Once again, I fight the urge to burst out laughing, before Leo gets us all back on track.

"Okay guys, take note: we've got exits there, (jabs a thumb left) and there. Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone looks pretty heavily armed, so can we try to avoid a fight?"

...The awkward moment of silence seemed to speak for itself.

"Yeah, right. What was I thinking?"

That's when the big cage is lowered onto the wrestling ring, something they only do on occasion, or so some of the veteran Dragons have mentioned once or twice before my first test. We watch as that big hulk, Hun, enters in to speak to his 'people' through a hanging microphone. I sense Miss O'Neil tense a bit, and ask her in a whisper,

"Do you know 'im, teach?"

"Not personally...but Raphael and I had the displeasure of meeting his face a while ago."

I glance over at said turtle, who grunts a nod in confirmation.

 _...Man, does everyone I know get around with the criminal activity in this city?_

"Tonight's cage match championship, will determine which team, will have the honour, of ridding the Purple Dragons, of a most hated enemy."

I dunno what made my stomach churn more: seeing Casey strapped upside-down to that scary-looking table lowered down by a chain, or the cheers of these punks I was almost foolish enough to join.

Raph in contrast felt ready to start a rumble:

"Lousy thugs! I got'ch your most hated enemy right here!"

Thankfully, Leo stops him from doing anything too fast.

"Easy, Raph! Let's not blow our cover just yet."

The excitement among these creeps only rose when Casey's hockey mask is strapped on, before he's raised away from the ring and Hun exits through the cage door. Another Purple Dragon acting as the MC calls out through the speakers,

"So, whoooo's rrrready to battle it out, for a shot, at the vigilanteee?!"

Several of the regular punks jump at the opportunity...

"Come on, come ooon! There's gotta be more takers at that! The honooour of the Dragon, is at stake here!"

 _Honour, huh? Tuh, some honour..._

"How're we gonna get 'im down from there?"

I answer Don,

"I know how'do get onto the catwalk."

Leo appoints Don and Mikey to join me:

"Go with her. Nothin' fancy, just stick to the shadows, and cut 'im loose."

"And what're you four gonna do?"

...Glancing over at the fighting ring, he answers Mikey's question by saying,

"We'll make sure that spotlight stays on the cage."

He double-checks with Miss O'Neil to be sure she was up for the task, probably out of some gentleman's courtesy of whatever.

"How good are you at close combat?"

Adjusting her hood over her head, she replies simply,

"Good enough to not to be a hindrance to you boys, I promise."

"Alright."

With that, we all part in our respected groups, with me leading Don and Mikey towards the stairs leading to the upper level.

 _Hang in there, Casey. Help's on the way._

No POV

"Last chance to raaage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?!"

Letting the announcer's call brush past their shoulders, the group of two disguised humanoid turtles, one blackette young lady and one auburn brunette woman make their way to the wrestling ring, climbing over the bungy rope barrier. Raphael asks his brother,

"Is this gonna work?"

The katana-wielding terrapin - currently draped in the garb of a red sweater, an onyx black trench coat that coordinated with his ski cap, black sunglasses, and a pair of acid wash baggy jeans held up by a simple black belt - replies back,

"You know a better way to buy some time? Besides, you need the practice."

"...Moi?"

Following behind them into the metal cage doorway, Shiori says to Emily from under her borrowed aqua blue hoodie,

"Thanks for coming along to help...I didn't expect we'd meet again this soon."

"Think nothing of it, and I too am a little surprised...though perhaps fate, is trying to push us together far more quickly than I anticipated."

The girl with warm beige skin eyes the other woman strangely, but decides not to think on the matter for now...especially when the announcer's voice snaps her back to reality.

"Four new initiates have entered the competition!...Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons, treat newbies!"

At the same time those four prepare for the fight to come, up above in the catwalk, Angel, Michelangelo and Donatello silently make their way close to where Casey and the spotlights were. The brainy turtle - currently cloaked in a white sweater matching his ski cap, tan chino pants held by a black belt, and a cream hooded long coat - quietly says to the other two,

"We just gotta take out those two goons without drawing too much attention."

The more easy-going terrapin in the orange coat, muted white hoodie and blue pants that matched his loosely-worn tuque asks,

"Any bright ideas?"

Donatello puts a finger under his chin in thought...before pointing to the one inactive spotlight with a small grin.

"Yeah. A _real bright_ idea..."

In the time those three got into their positions, back down below, the other two turtles and two female humans were holding their own rather well in the caged ring. For example, Raphael kicks down one Purple Dragon, before rushing to jump and hang from the fencing, waiting for another one coming his way, flipping upward at the last minute so that they ran into the barrier.

As Leonardo jump-kicks down another, and his brother takes down another two with a few swift drives of his fists, they meet back-to-back so the former could say to him a bit in agitation,

"Okay, Raph, maybe you're a little unclear on the concept of buying time! We still gotta leave a few of 'em left, standing!"

Yet even in saying that, he suckerpunches another street punk to the floor, giving the sai-wielding turtle a reason to include some sarcasm in his tone.

"Oh, _sorry_."

Shiori sweep-kicks down one Purple Dragon before he could fully stand up again, arguing back to her brother,

"In all fairness, they're not exactly making the whole 'drag out the fight' concept easy either."

Emily executes a few palm strikes into the torso of one bulking male before punting a strong knee kick to their abdomen, he crumbling to his feet in front of the younger female.

"Perhaps you should all pull back a little on your strikes so they don't go down as fast. Think of this like basic training."

The siblings look to eachother in thought from the older person's advice, before shrugging and muttering,

"That could work."

Zipping back to the rafters, the two men left in charge of guarding the prisoner and manning the spotlights - one being the new initiate blond in orange from earlier, and another man older by a few years with a deeply-tanned honey complexion and a red afro - would have their attention directed from the fight to their left from the whispered 'pst' of Angel.

"Hey, guys...Lights on!"

(Flash)

They cringe from the bright shine of the spotlight, and Donatello takes the initiative by leaping up and striking the second-mentioned Purple Dragon with his bō staff. He goes sliding down the floor of the catwalk, just as Michelangelo uses one of his nunchaku to whack down the other street punk, who would've fallen over the rail if Angel hadn't pulled him forward in time for him to black out completely.

"Lights out."

Focus then turns to Casey, who was very relieved to see his rescue party.

"Angel! Thanks for dropping by. And ya brought company."

Donatello quirks back with his own smile,

"Hey, what're friends for?"

He then pulls the lever to activate the pulley chain and lower the man with blue-tinted black hair over to them, before using his weapon to whap the mechanism which clicked the restraints in place backwards to release the latter. A soft groan of relaxation emits from Casey as he's lowered to the floor of the catwalk safely by Michelangelo and Angel, the turtle removing his hockey mask before presenting one of his bats from their orange jacket.

"Here. I brought ya a prese~nt."

A very happy smile breaks across the vigilante's voice, his rapture so great that a single tear escapes from his left eye...

By this point, the two turtles and two women fighting in the cage below were getting the hang of brawling without using too much of their trained skills. Leonardo slides across the floor underneath the legs of Two-Ton, causing the latter to crash into another Purple Dragon...Though upon standing upright, we notice based on the quick fidgeting with his outfit that the turtle was having ju~st a touch of trouble maneuvering smoothly.

"Geez, I can barely move in this stuff! What is the deal with humans and clothes?"

Raphael would answer that question after dodging a few punches and kicking down another street punk.

"Ya ever see a human in their skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight."

Shiori would come somersaulting over to them, subsequently tripping another bulky Purple Dragon by sticking out one of her tonfas from her curled form, and jokes to the disguised turtle with a wry smirk,

"This coming from the brother who, along with the other three, I distinctly recall taking showers with when we were younger."

Both turtles fight back flustered blushes before exclaiming back,

"That's different!"

"Rea~lly? I fail to see how."

Emily chose this time to come over after split-kicking down two more Purple Dragons who just got off the ground, she now standing back-to-back with the three teen ninja.

"What's this I hear about communal showering? (Small smirk) I do hope there weren't any 'wandering eyes'."

Leonardo stutters,

"N-N-No ma'am, of course not!"

Rolling his eyes, Raphael argues back to his younger sibling,

"First of all, you're our sister. Second, it saved on clean water when we got low. And third...we were kids; we didn't know any better 'til puberty."

The two punch down Two-Ton together, and Shiori hms with a little mirth in her honey orbs,

"...Alright, I'll buy those last two excuses, but I'm callin' bull on the first."

"Why?"

"Because I can, hehaha!"

Raphael sighs and shakes his head at his giggling sister...before finding himself hoisted upward by his jacket and hoodie! The assailant was the Purple Dragon wearing the sleeveless black shirt and striped tie, who then shook the turtle from side to side...hard enough that one swing was all it took to toss the young ninja straight out of his disguise!

Seeing the exposed terrapin would cause the crowd to fall into a wary murmur, while Dragon Face immediate recognized the former.

"Hey! It's one of 'em kung-fu lizards!"

Hun, who was sitting beside him, mutters with a glare,

"Oooh no," while Raphael grinds back to the Dragon who IDed him,

"Turtles! Tur-tles! Don' any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!"

Ignoring the booing crowd, Leonardo gets his brother's attention when he sees the massive blond heading their way.

"Uh, Raph. I think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now...!"

Hun rips the door off the cage, catching the attention of the women as they knock out the red-masked turtle's previous attacker.

"Huh?...Oh great, it's _him_."

"Him?...Wait, is that-"

"Yes. That's Hun, current leader of the Purple Dragons."

Shiori cringes from Emily's description, and looks over the blond with a new wariness, before spotting the Foot symbol on his upper right arm.

 _Uh!...That's the symbol for the Foot Clan!_

 _(Narrows eyes) Does that mean he's working with them too? But as what, and why?_

Hun and Raphael step to face eachother, and the former growls,

" _You_ ," before trying to strike the turtle with his large fist, only to be blocked and taunted,

"What'sa matter, lard butt? Still mad I walked outta your little Q an' A?"

The turtle wielding the twin sai would regret those words, when he's gripped by the top of his carapace and slammed into the bars of the cage.

"Guh!"

"Incase you hadn't figured it out, _reptile_ , that time I _let you_ and that little ally of yours escape!"

By the time that retort reached its exclamation point, Leonardo would've shed his disguise and prepped to rescue his brother.

"Hate ta break up the tearful reunion!"

He leaps up high and lands atop Hun's shoulders, before slapping the sides of the former's face, causing him to let out a cry of pain before dropping Raphael, who falls to the ground before he's gently lifted to his feet and dragged out of the way by Shiori.

When Hun shakes off his disorientation, he'd find himself face-to-eyes with Emily.

"Uh?"

"Hi. You probably don't remember me very well, but I bet you'll remember this. Kee-ya!"

(KICK)

"Cauh!"

A hard upward jab from the auburn brunette's right leg pushes the larger man in a stumble backwards, and the younger lady comes up with an idea on the fly to quickly zip down behind his legs and have him trip over her crouched form!

"Whaa-uuh!"

Shiori stifles a few giggles, and the display was all Dragon Face needed to see before ordering the rest of the crowd in a mass assault to try and help their main leader.

"Dragons! Get 'em!"

But they only rush down off the bleachers so far, before Donatello and Michelangelo - also forgoing their disguises - jump down from the rafters to block their way.

"Sorry, dudes. Fan Appreciation Day is next week."

So while they easily take down a few street punks (Dragon Face included), Raphael had stepped back in for Shiori and Emily to try and wear down Hun...However, even with the heavy amount of kicks and punches he was dealing, the turtle in red was facing some trouble in actually getting the large man to go down again.

"Do me a favour: be, a cooperative little mountain, and just-"

(WHACK)

"Gooooooo-(Crash) Uuuuh...down..."

Gasping at the sight of her brother's groaning form after slamming into the cage walls hard, Shiori growls in anger before slipping out her tonfas and speeding over to block the muscle-bound blond's path.

"Hey! You leave my brother alone!"

She then tries to land a few strikes with her weapons, but Hun would just laugh at her and dodge each blow before snatching her up by her wrists, the tight grip causing her to drop the tonfas.

"Hnnh!"

"You just made a big mistake, girly...Huh?"

The jerk upward had caused the hood of Shiori's hoodie to fall off, exposing her cranium to him...which causes Hun to stare in puzzlement at the girl, specifically, at her silver roots peeking out from under the paisley bandana.

"What, the..."

 _Silver and black...No way...There's only one person I remember who had that hair..._

 _How does this kid have his hair?_

"Grrh, put her down!"

Jumping up high, Leonardo uses his katana to cut down a piece of metal from the top of the cage, which goes crashing on top of Hun, the impact causing him to drop Shiori so she'd roll away while he fell on his front. Emily helps the younger female up:

"You alright?"

"Yeah..."

 _Except this guy...he was looking at me funny...like, a forgotten memory..._

The girl in the aqua blue hoodie wouldn't have much time to think on the manner, when Hun suddenly rose from the ground and threw the piece of metal right at his four opponents!

(Crash...)

Spying the groaning forms from outside the wrestling ring, Donatello says to Michelangelo,

"Looks like our sibs and friend could use a hand."

They both jump inside, and with a resounding outcry, kick down the giant to go slamming into the bars of the cage again, his heavy body causing them to bend a little...But the turtle wielding the nunchaku would notice that Hun was far from through.

"Don't look now, but tiny still wants to dance."

...But instead of a direct attack, this time, the hulking blond chose a more destructive approach by grabbing the bottom of the cage, and lifting it up high enough so that the rest would go folding into itself!

(CRASH...)

Thankfully, the turtles, Shiori and Emily would live, if with some bruising. They work to try and pull themselves out from under the cage parts, and just as Leonardo pushes one section away from him, Hun comes by and steals his katana with the intent of cutting him down!

(...Tap-tap)

"Huh?"

Turning to where he felt someone poke his shoulder, Hun would meet the deep blue irises of a smirking Casey Jones, who uses the bat Michelangelo brought down for him to whack the former so hard he goes flying into a section of the bleachers! Raphael gives him a thumbs-up of approval, before attention is drawn back to the slowly-swarming Purple Dragons itching to get revenge for their leader. Leonardo says to Donatello,

"Take us outta here, Donnie."

"I have just what the doctor ordered."

The brainy turtle pulls out that special remote and clicks a button. His orange-masked brother stands by the edge of the ring and jokingly calls out,

"Oooh taxi~!"

...Three seconds later, street punks would start running for cover when the Battle Shell comes crashing through the closed warehouse door. Watching it come their way and slowing to a halt, Raphael comments,

"'bout time that thing busts somebody else's place for a change."

Once it stopped, he would follow his sword-wielding brother into one of the side doors, and Shiori grabs Emily's hand to gently pull her in the truck.

"Come on. This time, you can get a ride back home."

"Uhm, alright."

...Zooming in on the semi-conscious groaning form of Hun, Casey's shadow would come looming over, his face contorted in an old rage he wanted to satisfy after so long.

"Dis one's for my dad."

But before he could bring his bat down on the Purple Dragon leader, the girl with purple pigtails would rush over and shove him to a halt!

"Angel! What're you doin'?!"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

...All his anger would be put out in an instant, and he smiles at the younger while muttering,

"Thanks."

"Hey. What're friends for?"

They then hop into the back door of the Battle Shell, before the whole group motors out and away from the Purple Dragon base...

Their first stop would be Casey and Angel's neighbourhood so the former could escort the latter home, she holding her other aqua hoodie under her arm after Shiori returned it to her. Said teen with warm beige skin and beach wave-styled black hair, her brothers and Emily would watch them from the alleyway across the way to make sure they were safe...

(Knock, knock)

The door to the small house opens, revealing a short woman in her late fifties, with greying red hair and a natural complexion, brown eyes, rounded square glasses, and wearing a cream white shirt under a plum purple sweater shrug, grey slacks and brown shoes.

"Angel?"

"Grandma!"

Angel happily embraces her grandparent, and Casey quirks with a smile,

"Told ya I'd keep an eye on 'er."

He'd receive a light and grateful hug from the older woman.

"Thank you, Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel."

The ninja siblings smile at one another over everything working out well in the end, and Emily's lips curve upward underneath her scarf.

 _Good job, Arni._

"Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come inside and join us."

Casey shoots a discreet thumbs-up to his friends before he's pulled inside, and with the door closed, the other six ready to head out.

"Pie? Hey, Case: how's about introducing Grandma to your friends?"

Putting an arm around his younger brother, Raphael replies as they walk over to the Battle Shell,

"Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows."

Leonardo and Donatello add onto the description, if with a bit of a mysteriously dramatic air.

"The unsung heroes, of the urban jungle."

"The silent protectors of the way of Bushido."

"...So what kind-a pie ya think it was?"

(Bap)

"Oow! What?"

Shiori rolls her eyes at her brothers with an amused smile, before turning focus on their final passenger.

"So where do we drop you off?"

"...Just head up the road past the local highschool and go right. I'll say when to stop."

"Alright. (Looks up front) You heard 'er, Don."

...

Their destination would be a small apartment complex built similarly to that of the older, larger building that Shiori's four friends live in together, but with grey-washed brick instead of red. The back doors and the driver's side to the Battle Shell open, with everyone piling out to see Emily home.

"Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it...Well, I suppose I'll see you arou-"

"Hang on a sec, lady."

She pauses to Raphael's call at the top step towards the front door, and turns around to meet the faces of the teen ninja. Shiori would speak up next, occupying a similar frown to her brother.

"This is the second time we've had a spontaneous team-up, and...well, don't you think the secrecy should stop here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know what: your name. Who are you, and what was your affiliation with our master's deceased master?"

...A spell of quiet sinks between the two conversation sides for a moment, before Emily replies with a sigh,

"I'm sorry, but I still don't think it's a good idea to tell you who I am right now."

"Why? 'Cause of your enemies...or because you're scared of facing our sensei?"

That accusation caught the auburn brunette's attention, and Don would scold his sister for asking such a brash question.

"Shiori."

"What? Aside from these ninja and that Hun character, that has to be the real explanation to why she's keeping her ID under wraps."

Stepping forward, the girl with narrowed honey orbs then says,

"Something is obviously holding you back from meeting with sensei again...What is it that you're so worried about?"

 _I think I already have an idea, if you're who I think you are...but I need to hear it from the source._

 _...What's eating you?_

Emily's jade green irises narrow the slightest at Shiori's tone.

"You should take care of how you speak towards your elders, young lady...Haah, though considering the circumstances, I suppose I cannot completely blame you for being suspicious."

She turns around to open the door to the small apartment complex, but not before sending the following message over her shoulder.

"I will not reveal who I am, but hopefully this should sedate any remaining ill will, a message I'm sure your sensei will recognize...Nothing is more stronger than family."

The teen ninja form mixed expressions of very light awe and confusion, and Emily smiles a bit sadly under her scarf.

"Remember that as you continue to train together, for it will keep your teamwork sharp as a tack...Goodnight."

With that, the door closes.

Small Time Skip, Splinter's POV

It has reached almost ten thirty at night, and my children have yet to return from their sudden venture to the surface to assist an apparent acquaintance of Mister Jones...

Another minute passes before my ears pick up on the sound of the elevator door opening, and I open my eyes to see them entering inside the lair.

 _Aah, at last._

Rising from the chair in the living area, I walk over to greet them by the couch...and saw that their expressions carried an undertone of mild uncertainty.

 _Hmm, something more must have happened tonight than anticipated..._

"My children. I trust that your mission was a success tonight?"

Leonardo would answer for the group first:

"Uh, yeah, it was. We managed to rescue Casey from a Purple Dragon base..."

Donatello adds,

"We also came across two other familiar faces from a couple days ago, one of them being friendly, while the other, not so much."

"Oh?"

Raphael would identify the second one:

"One of 'em was dat hulking creep that sent d'ose invisible ninja after me and Case. Apparently, he's the leader of those Dragon punks."

My eyes narrow a little in thought:

 _So, it would seem my master's old enemies have weaved their spider webs, with the threads tied to many fractions of the criminal underworld._

 _I should not be surprised that the Purple Dragon Gang is one of them, considering how strong their presence has become on the streets..._

"The other one was that cool ninja lady who helped us before."

Now that detail from Michelangelo caught my attention.

"...She was there?"

"Yeah, she came with Angel, Casey's friend. Not sure if that means they know eachother, but who knows?"

 _Hm..._

Shiori would then state her portion of the tale to tell.

"I was able to get a better read of her before she put her hood on again, and...she looked very similar to the O'Neil woman from the news report about the youth center. Same auburn brown hair and green eyes..."

"...I assume she did not reveal her name to you all?"

"No, sensei...but, she did give us another clue. A riddle of sorts."

 _A riddle?_

I nod at my daughter to go on, and she draws a breath before stating,

"The words were...'Nothing is more stronger than family'."

...

As soon as I heard those six words, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Uh...!"

 _(Flash)_

 _The voice of my dear Emily when she was young and happy, her face so innocent, and unmarred of the tragedy that would soon pass._

 _"Hehehe, I know we'll always be together, Splinter. You, me, Sensei Yoshi, we're family! And nothing is more stronger than family!"_

 _(Flash)_

 _...Emily...Emily...!_

"Sensei?"

"Master Splinter, are you alright?"

I could barely register the voices of my daughter and second-youngest son, my muscles suddenly feeling very weak and stolen of their energy by the burst of mental shock. I staggered over to the couch to sit down, almost tripping over myself, sparking more alarm from my children.

"Master Splinter...!"

"What's wrong?!" "Are you okay?...!"

"Sensei!"

My mind still flooded with images of my dear friend, so I almost did not feel my youngest child's hand take mine in an attempt to bring me back to reality.

"Sensei, please, talk to us! Are you okay; what's wro-Uh...!"

I cut her off as my hand tightens around hers...to stop myself from breaking into a very emotional sob.

"Th...Those were her words..."

"Sensei...?"

My head bows, and a few tears escape from my eyes, near-contrasting the quivering smile on my lips. Drawing a shaky breath, I whisper,

"...Those were Emily's words, a, saying she used to convey all the time...There is no mistake now. That woman, is indeed her."

I almost wanted to laugh, thinking,

 _My dear Emily...you have mastered the Art of Ninjitsu quite well if you had stayed in the shadows for this long._

 _...Oh my friend...thank the gods you are still alive._

Small Time Skip, Shiori's POV

 _Ooh, dad..._

It took a little while, but eventually, Don and I managed to coax sensei into retiring to his room before he made himself sick with the emotions overwhelming his being...Seeing those tears running down his furry cheeks even with the smile...it all made our hearts clench, and our minds were feeling way too active for sleep. My bros and I are now in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a mug of tea each and discussing what happened...

"Well, if that didn't confirm the woman to be Emily O'Neil, I dunno what will."

Raph runs a palm over his head and mutters after Don,

"Man...I almost thought sensei was gonna have a heart attack or somethin'..."

I sip from my cup and sigh while musing with a sad smile,

"Now I almost feel a little bad for the way I interrogated the poor woman...but still. How long did she expect the secrecy to continue for?"

Mikey comments in a drier than usual humour,

"Well, she's been doin' a pretty good job for about fifteen years," and Leo adds,

"And given the likelihood that those ninja may come after her if one were to catch wind of her connections to the Hamato Clan, she does have merit to keeping a low profile."

Sipping his own tea, Raph then says,

"Yeah well, I think Yori's got the right in what she said earli'a. That lady, Emily...she's definitely worried about somethin' regarding Master Splinter."

Don suggests,

"It's possible she might be a little scared that sensei doesn't want to see her after all this time. They did, kind of left eachother to go their separate ways after..."

He didn't have to finish that sentence, for we knew he was referring to the day sensei's master passed away...Mikey then argues,

"But they didn't even know the other was still alive! It's not like they abandoned eachother or anything."

"That may be the true context, Mikey, but it's also subject to interpretation. A form of guilt may have developed between the two after they couldn't find eachother..."

Leo sadly concludes,

"Because they weren't able to save the other from tragedy..."

We all let out matching sighs...and I ask,

"So whaddo guys think we should do?"

"I don't think there's much we can do about it, sis. This issue is between sensei and Emily, and until one of them gathers enough courage to come to the other, it's gonna be a long waiting game."

I reluctantly nod in agreement with Leo's judgement, as do the other three. None of us were happy about the situation, but it wouldn't be right to interfere...The grown-ups were just going to have to figure it out on their own.

 _And for everyone's sakes, they better figure it out soon._


	10. Waste Not, Want Not

_The scene opens to an island landfill set a long while away from the docks of Manhattan, where our five teen ninja would be sneaking around during a new night in the Big Apple. Leonardo leads the way down a path between some scrap piles..._

 ** _"Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into..."_**

 _Michelangelo's foot connects with a slimy orange substance puddling the hard-packed dirt ground._

 _"Eww!"_

 ** _"Literally."_**

 _The strong beam of a headlight comes flashing their way, forcing the turtles and one human girl to quickly duck into the shadows and avoid being detected by the strange sanitation workers of this place, they driving up a wooden plank road to the core of the island...The five are soon clambering up a massive waste pile to scope out what was going on, settling atop a cliff edge._

 ** _"This has been one strange night, believe me. But no matter how weird it's been up to now..."_**

 _Looking over and down below, Donatello's eyes would widen under his purple mask as he got a gander at the even more bizarre garbage plant._

 _ **"...We never expected**_ _ **this**_ _ **."**_

 _By 'this', he was referring to a large truck shape that was rising from an bigger pool of that orange ooze!_

A Few Days Earlier...

A gentle, cool wind caresses the cheek of darkness on a new night in the borough of Manhattan, carrying a few discard sheets of faded newspaper across the street to land near the corner of an open path between two brick-built buildings. Occupying this area for a short time tonight, were two men dressed in the worn and somewhat shabby style typical of the homeless, one around his late twenties and wearing an orange do-rag over his straight dark red hair, and the other in his mid-forties with a full dark blue-black beard, wearing a patched overcoat of muted green that matched his gloves with one finger missing from the right one.

They're currently rummaging through the trash to find anything of use thrown away by those more, 'financially' fortunate.

"...Bingo!"

The bearded gent comes across an old milk bottle, and lightly tosses it up in the air to catch with a smile, much to the mild worries of his friend.

"Dooon't break it, fumble-fingers; every nickel counts!"

"I never break 'em!"

"Heha, you break 'em all the time."

They both laugh the inside joke off as the man pockets the bottle into his overcoat.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Well, that's it for this gold mine. Let's move on."

The pair make their way further into the alley...unaware that a very large truck was coming up behind them...

(Creeeeak)

A dumpster is opened and they start a new search...until they pick up on the sound of an engine, and turn around to see the enormous vehicle.

"What the...?"

The unusual red headlights shine brighter as the truck comes closer, prompting the two men to try and run...However, they become trapped at the dead end of an alleyway, and would be at the mercy of the anonymous driver that activates a set of metal claw arms attached to the vehicle!

"Get away!"

"No, no, stop!"

Their pleas would be ignored...and one clank later, the two homeless men were gone, leaving the glass bottle to go smashing onto the concrete, while the strange truck drives out of the area...!

...

At the same time this was going on, we catch up with our favourite ninja quintet within a more private part of the landfill that was once a backdrop to their adventure with the Nanotech robot, visiting a camp of homemade shacks and tents created by a small community of dispossessed individuals virtually forgotten by the rest of New York. It isn't entirely clear when both sides had met, though it was most likely during a 'junk hunt', and since then, the siblings have returned here during their runs for random supplies to visit their 'society invisible' friends.

In attendance with the four turtles and one teenage girl was Ariana and Talon, leaning against the side of the Battle Shell while watching Michelangelo riding around on his skateboard.

"Nhaaaaw'riiigh'! Green, mean and totally extreme!"

The milky-almond complexioned young woman with true sapphire irises shakes her head with a smile, stretching her arms made bare by her plum red halter top - the rest of her outfit comprised of her black pleather pants, plain purple gum boots and her green flak jacket tied around her curvy waist - while commenting,

"He's truly not the productive type, is he?"

Her gentleman friend with flat-cut green hair and wearing an outfit consisting of a Nickelback t-shirt under his navy blue blazer jacket, dark brown chinos and his own gum boots in black casually wraps an arm around her shoulders and replies just as amused,

"Yeah well, that's how it goes with them creative-strong minds: they can't be restrained to one spot for too long. They need room t' move around."

* * *

Note: I do not own the band reference. Once again, merely used for the purposes of fashion.

* * *

Their attention briefly diverts to Raphael when he resounds a disgusted noise, courtesy of a...slimy, red, substance that can't be named.

"He-Hey, Don, you don't somethin' so gross, you don't wanna touch it, righ'?"

Said olive-yellow green-skinned turtle responds with a positive smile,

"If it's gonna improve the lair, we can use it."

Hearing the nunchaku-wielder's excited exclaims none too far behind them, the red-masked terrapin suddenly blurts out in annoyance,

"Why isn't Mikey helping?! It's not fair; I-"

"Raph, would you have Mikey happy, or Mikey bored?"

Watching his laughing brother pass the shopping cart he and Donatello finish filling, Raphael quickly realizes the logic.

"...Righ'."

Leonardo comes wandering down the small hill of junk to join those two just as Michelangelo comes sliding to a halt by the small campfire burning for about more than half a dozen human individuals living here. They all then approach the people, having found what they needed for this round of searching.

"Hey, thanks for the shopping cart, guys."

One man of respectable age - roughly his late fifties to early sixties - stands from his makeshift seat, giving us a full view of his appearance: honey-almond skin, graying curly hair with some tucked under a colourful crocheted kufi cap, an olive green vest overtop a gray-brown shirt that matches his worn-down overcoat, grass green fingerless gloves and a very long, patchy orange scarf.

"Hope you found some useful items, amid the refuse, my green amphibious friends."

"Sure did, Professor."

Two men seated closest to the fire - a blond of average build and a thinner brunette wearing a red backwards baseball cap - eyeball the four anthropomorphic turtles with somewhat vacant expressions.

"Them guys in the big turtle suits are back."

"Yup."

"Ever wonder why they dress up like that and not that girl they bring along?"

"(Shakes head) Nope."

The man known simply as The Professor then steps over to present a few items from an old burlap sack, starting with Donatello.

"Here are some things we picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you, sir..."

Then Michelangelo:

"A near mint-conditioned comic book for you, my green lad. Last time you said you were collecting them."

"Thanks, Professor!"

Shiori, whom tonight wore a black t-shirt under her green bomber jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and her monochrome All-Star high-tops, took this moment to grab a few things from the back of the Battle Shell to give to the small homeless community.

"You gift us, and we gift you. We brought down some blankets and warm clothes."

Ariana pulls one blanket made of tweet off the pile in her young friend's arms to hold out on display with a smile as she adds,

"They were a bit out of shape when we first found them, but Ori and I managed to re-vamp the material so the cold won't seep in."

Three of the men approach with The Professor to take a few things that appealed to them while passing out others.

"One man's refuse, is another man's treasure...You know, there is a theory, that we are all recycled."

Talon raises an eyebrow and comments,

"Really," while the two vacant-interested men by the fire mutter,

"Another theory. That's the fifth one today."

"Yup."

The elderly man with the orange scarf and kufi cap explains for those actually interested in his words.

"The Big Bang Theory says that all matter has been exploding, then imploding, then exploding again since the beginning of time. (Gestures to the starry sky) Our very molecules, are being recycled."

The information goes over Raphael and Michelangelo's heads, signalling their confusion silently to one another while the two guys by the fire actually voice theirs.

"...Did you get any of that?"

"Nope."

Donatello, meanwhile, knew exactly what The Professor was talking about, and casually offers,

"You know, I just finished a book on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later."

"Much obliged, Donatello. Much obliged."

That's when the girl with the headband-styled paisley bandana of black and white notices that the population of the homeless camp seems to have shrunk.

"...Correct me if I'm mistaken, but, I don't see as many of you here like there usually is."

The blond of the double by the embers answers the question worded like a statement.

"Alot of guys've gone missin' lately. Plus it's weird: they don't take their stuff."

His friend nods in confirmation, and The Professor says,

"I have a theory about that."

"(Light grumble) Another one...?"

The elder of the camp passes along the rumour that may not in fact be a mere rumour.

"There has been talk, of a terrifying figure, who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear...They call him, _'The Garbageman'._ "

...

The guys of the small group that drove here in the Battle Shell burst into mild laughter over the description, taking as more of a joke, while the two young women fought to stay a little more serious if with smiling eye rolls.

 _Of course they think it's funny..._

"You almost had me goin' there! 'The Garbageman', jeez...Gotta roll, guys!"

Everyone follows Raphael to the customized armoured truck, Donatello being last as he exchanges some final words with The Professor before departing.

"Be sure to let me know if any of your friends show up, or if anyone else disappears."

The group of seven were soon rolling down the road in the direction of the "Double L Refugee Home" - or so Shun jokingly started calling the place - to drop off Talon and Ariana first, they sitting by Michelangelo who was in one swivel chair facing the right side, while Shiori was plopped on the floor by her chair-bound brother Leonardo on the other side, and Raphael rode shotgun while Donatello drove...

"That was majorly creepy. You think any of it is true?"

The bō staff-wielder replies to the nunchaku-user,

"Hey, whatever it is, if The Professor's worried, we should take it seriously."

Raphael quirks,

"Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out."

"Whaaat?"

The young woman with the black perm of hair and dark purple highlights counters with a little smirk,

"Yeah, well based on how fast you guys were laughing, it sounds like only Yori and I can look at it with level heads."

Talon looks at Ariana incredulously:

"Tuh! You sayin' that men don't have brains to work with? (Wry grin) Sexism works both ways, Ari."

Sensing a trifle of sarcasm, she just shoves him playfully while the turtle brothers laugh it off and Leonardo peers down to ask his sister,

"You don't buy into that logic, do you, Yori?...Sis?"

He then notices that Shiori looked lost in deep contemplation, her expression set in a closed-eyed frown and a palm pressed to the side of her head...Another half-minute passes before her brother's voice finally registers against her eardrums, and she opens her honey irises to look over at him.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something, bro?"

"Uh, nothing important...What's got you lost in thought?"

"Hah, well...I dunno why this is even bugging me, but...I just can't stop thinking about what happened when we rescued Casey from the Purple Dragons, and...the way that Hun was eyeballing me."

Michelangelo gently spins himself around, careful of the people beside him, and asks,

"Whadda ya mean?"

"...You guys remember the part of the fight when that big lummox held me up in the air by my arms, right?"

The blue-masked terrapin's three-fingered hand immediately went to grasp his human sister's shoulder out of protective instincts as Raphael comments from up front,

"Kind-a hard not to, but go on."

"Well, just before Leo sprang up and sliced that part of the cage to go crashing on top of him...Hun got this strange look in his eyes, like, he was trying to remember something..."

Shiori brushes the tips of her fingers against some of her exposed silver roots.

"I'm almost sure he was looking at my hair too."

The male with the stubble brown beard contrasting his dyed green hair argues,

"But how could you possibly be familiar to him? You only fought 'im a few days ago."

"If I knew, I'd gladly tell you, Tal...but I know what I saw. Something about me triggered something in Hun's memory banks or lack thereof."

 _And...I have this terrible feeling...it has to do with a piece of my origin story I've yet to uncover..._

"Well whatever the deal is, you don't have to worry about a thing, Shiori."

Don cocks his head over his shoulder for a few seconds to flash a smile of reassurance.

"We'll be there with you, and won't let the likes of him hurt you in any way."

The other three turtle brothers nod with their own smiles, along with Talon and Ariana, making the blackette feel very loved. She sighs happily and leans her head against the side of Leonardo's leg while muttering gratefully,

"Thanks, guys."

...

While the mood may have settled within the Battle Shell, the atmosphere back at the homeless camp would soon receive a foreboding fog as The Professor finishes yet another lecture.

"And so we see, in conclusion, that the space-time continuum is..."

He pauses when he hears a large engine, and quietly gasps out,

"My, word," when he sees the red headlights of the massive truck from earlier this evening!

...It runs down the thin metal gate and goes on a rampage through the makeshift homes, causing everyone to panic and scramble for cover.

"It's him! It's the Garbageman!"

Very few souls were lucky enough to escape the area, while the rest were steadily scooped up by those menacing mechanical arms...The last victim of the night would in fact be The Professor, who becomes trapped against a part of the fence surrounding this landfill...Still, he would not go out without a few brave words.

"You shall not have me, you, behemoth! Leviathan! Monstrosity!"

The honey-almond complexioned elder would then be grabbed by a method of using the netting of the fence to pin his sides, and with a yell, he too would be dropped into the back of the truck...The vehicle then smashes it way out, leaving behind a mound of destruction in its wake...which come about forty minutes later, would be observed by Donatello when he returns with the book he promised his friend via Shell Cycle.

Slipping his custom purple helmet off, he looks around the barren and burnt grounds with worry immediately rising within his heart.

"What the shell?...Professor? Are you okay?...Professor!"

Turning off the motorcycle engine, the bipedal turtle pulls out his flashlight and starts combing around for any signs of his friend or clues that could tell him what happened.

"...Professor?"

He comes across a substance similar if not equal to gasoline.

"(Sniff) High-grade hydrolic fluid," before he spots the tread marks left behind by the truck.

"That's one, big, tire..."

Quickly deducing trouble, Donatello hurries to the Shell Cycle and drives back to the lair to collect his siblings, then drove in the Battle Shell over to the one abandoned apartment building to pick up their four friends, and all nine were soon surveying the scene with a serious air hanging over their heads...

"All I know is something attacked them. It was really big and really dangerous."

Moving to grab something from inside of the custom armoured truck through the back, Michelangelo mutters with a mild frown,

"Hope they're okay," and Talon adds from his spot beside the right door,

"Yeah, good people like them don't deserve this kind-a crap."

Rising from his kneel over a part of the large tire tread mark, Leonardo asks,

"Don, can you run an internet search for police reports?"

"Ori and I already checked. Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed...or cares..."

Sighing sadly, the girl with deep brown hime-cut hair and amethyst irises - tonight donning an outfit of dark wash relax-fit jeans, pink jelly shoes, and a lilac tank-top with a simple green daisy print - comments,

"Unfortunately, our city's government doesn't consider the displaced population to be of high priority, an attitude which transfers to the police department..."

Raphael grumbles,

"Meanwhile, somebody's snatchin' our buds!"

Shun - his body donning a green t-shirt under his blue windbreaker, dark grey pants, his black fingerless gloves and dark grey tennis shoes - suggests,

"We should probably comb the streets for anybody who might've seen something similar to this attack. The homeless may be shrinking, but they won't be all gone."

The others nod in agreement, just as Michelangelo emerges from the Battle Shell wearing a big gray trench coat and a brown fedora.

"I~t's trench-coat wearing time!"

...Everyone just looks at him with blank expressions, making him smile and chuckle sheepishly...

So for the rest of the night as well as the next day, the group of five humans and four anthropomorphic turtles would be cruising the sidewalks and alleyways of Manhattan and a little outside the borough for any witnesses to this troubling disappearance case. Some of the remaining homeless were willing to speak about what they know, others a little too afraid to talk, and still others having no helpful knowledge to offer...But this mystery would soon be temporarily forgotten by one individual, come the mid-afternoon of the next day.

Shiori's POV

 _Man, this is getting exhausting. I hope the others are having better luck than I am._

I'm wandering around the more people-busy part of our crazy city, keeping an eye out for potential witnesses who could tell me about this supposed 'Garbageman' culprit responsible for the homeless disappearances, which as it turns out, has a much higher spread than just The Professor's camp. But with only a couple hours of sleep, a long training session early this morning and little to no headway in my own search, my brain was slowly turning into mush. Blinking the tired feeling out of my eyes, I then rub one with my fist and yawn,

"I am so, taking a power nap when I get back home..."

(Bump)

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

Course, stupid me should've paid attention to where I was walking, otherwise I would've missed colliding with a fellow New Yorker and sending us both backwards on our butts to the pavement. Wincing and rubbing my tailbone, I mutter out to the stranger,

"Sorry 'bout that; my head's floating on a cloud."

"That's alright, it was an accident."

 _...No way...is that...?_

Darting my eyes to focus on my 'victim to clumsiness', I would find myself staring at noneother than Emily O'Neil!

"Uh!...Emily...?"

She's staring at me with just as much shock on her face, mouth agape and looking close to mirroring a wide-eyed doe caught in the headlights, especially when I softly muttered her name...After a minute, we remember that we're still sitting on the concrete, and quickly got up before any more pedestrians could form a few odd glances in passing. Once I was standing straight again, I focus on the woman in front of me and say a little awkwardly,

"Uhm, hey. Wow...Didn't expect to, you know, run into you like this."

"Uh, yes, this is quite a surprise..."

My initial guard against her lack of willingness to really talk to my brothers and I after last time has since waned down, and now, I was feeling a little more determined to find a way to get her and sensei back together again in any way that I can. I know Leo said that it'll be a long waiting game...but still, sitting idly by doesn't sound right.

"...Sooo, what brings you to this side of the city?"

"I just got off from work at the high school and was about to head to The Vault."

"The coffee shop?"

"That's right. How'd you know?"

Smiling a little, I reply,

"It's the only place in Manhattan where my bro Don says that good coffee comes from."

 _Or at least that's what he's inclined to believe after the first time Ori brought him a package, the lovesick turtle..._

We both laugh a little at my comment, and she asks a little more casually,

"So one of your brothers is a coffee addict, is he?"

"Mm, technically, he, Raph and my buddy Talon are the coffee drinkers of our circle of friends and family, even with sensei trying to wean them off the caffeine occasionally. My bros, I mean, not Tal; he can't control another adult's choices even when they act like a kid."

"Ah...And, how is your family doing...?"

There was some hesitance in her question, which told me she didn't want to be general.

 _She's curious about Master Splinter..._

"We're doin' alright...I...I gave sensei your message."

"Oh...did you?"

"Mhm...He recognized it...Emily, we know who you are to him."

...She lets out a small breath through her pale pink lips and smiles sadly.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Splinter always had a beautifully-sharp memory..."

We decide to move this appending discussion to somewhere a little less out in the open, namely, The Vault, and order ourselves a mocha each to nurse as we talk about something we both wanted to for some time now...

"Oh dear, he's really been that out of sorts?"

"Yeah. I think hearing your old saying must've struck a heavy cord...He's been doing alot more meditation than usual, and hasn't come out of his room much other than for training and meals. My bros and I have tried talking to him, but...his responses are repetitive and empty, like, he doesn't know how to talk about his feelings."

The jade green eye-level with my thick honey well up a little in sadness and guilt.

"Oh lord...I never meant for this to happen..."

I reach out and softly place one of my hands over hers.

"Don't, blame yourself...I mean, it's not like either of you expected, well, the other to be, you know..."

"Right, right..."

"...Emily, forgive me for pressing, but, what's really holding you back from seeing Master Splinter again?"

It almost looks like she's about to shoot me a look...but that dies out before it could even start, instantly replaced with an expression of insecurity, something I would expect from a girl in my age category, and not a grown woman.

"Haaah...I, I guess, a part of me, is afraid of seeing Splinter after all these years of, trying to move on from what I assumed was a ghost...The idea that my dearest childhood friend's survived after that, terrible day, and, I never searched for him; I-I just assumed he was, gone or ran away...I just, don't want to hurt him again."

 _So Don's assumption was correct: she's afraid of facing someone who doesn't want to see her..._

 _Oh Emily, you couldn't be anymore wrong._

I smile sympathetically at the auburn brunette and chide,

"Actually...I think you and him getting together will do more good than your heart will allow you to believe."

"Hm?"

"I may not know the entire story about, what happened when...you and sensei lost Master Yoshi...But, it seems to me that you, and he, are still lingering on that feeling of loss."

An expression of realization spreads onto her features...

"Don't let the past continue to weigh you, Emily O'Neil. Find your courage, meet with sensei, and help eachother heal by rekindling your friendship."

"...Shiori..."

A short, wispy chuckle escapes her lips.

"You truly are his daughter for saying something so wise...and, you make a substantial point. It seems I have been continuing to allow the negativity to, hold me back..."

I felt some hope rise in my heart:

"So, will you think about it, then?"

"...Yes."

 _Alright!_

A smile spreads onto my own face, making hers widen a touch. We then order ourselves some green tea, and out of the spirit of conversation, I convey to her about current troubles scouring the shadows of our city's alleyways...

"I see. So you believe someone has been conducting a mass kidnapping operation of the homeless. That's quite troubling indeed."

"Yeah. So far, my bros, friends and I have only got a sparse amount of information, ranging from sightings of a gigantic truck to someone knowing a friend or two that's gone missing recently."

Emily hums in thought, a finger placed under her chin as she contemplates the situation.

"...Actually...there is something I heard about that could be useful to your investigation."

"Really? What?"

"There's an isle within the East River that's owned by an anonymous landfill facility which has experienced a strange increase in business from the city these last two months, or so a few of my old environmental classmates have told me."

 _Landfill, eh?_

"I can't be a hundred percent certain if there's a connection between that and the recent homeless disappearances, but it may be something worth looking into."

I nod in agreement:

"There is something to it that sounds too coincidental...Thank you; I'll be sure to bring it up with the others."

"You're welcome...Oh! Goodness, look at the time; it's almost six."

 _Already? Shell, I better get back home before the family patrol starts panicking._

The little bell over the top frame of the door rings as we exit the cafe, both of us feeling a little better about ourselves and the problems tugging at our brains. Standing in front of the display window, I turn to the woman and say to her with a smile,

"It was really nice talking to you, Emily...I hope our next meeting won't have as long a waiting time."

"It was a pleasure chatting with you as well, Shiori...and, I hope so too. I need to start letting go of my hesitation, and prepare properly for a long-awaited meeting."

 _Yeah. Let's just hope sensei will be as ready when that day comes..._

 _...Hm!_

I suddenly felt like there was a set of eyes staring our way, and sharply turn my head to one of the tall buildings across the street. Emily could see the suspicion on my face, and looks over where I was looking.

"What is it?"

"...I could've sworn that, something was watching us from across the way..."

 _But no one's there...weird..._

Jade green irises narrow seriously as the owner quotes,

"They say that eyes and ears can be anywhere you least expect...But we mustn't allow ourselves to become paranoid. That's when one is truly taken off-guard."

 _Huh..._

Argon's POV

 _Tch, she has sharp senses, the younger one. Almost spotted me...but not quite sharp enough._

I watch through my binoculars as the two women part ways for different sectors of the borough after spying on them since they first entered the cafe. Unfortunately, I was unable to overhear their conversation...but that hardly mattered.

 _What's truly pressing is their identities..._

 _Yes, now I remember: Shiori. The little tyke that came to the orphanage about a week before Master Saki took me and a few others into his army of ninja..._

 _While Talon...keh, that punk..._

 _(Flash)_

 _I remember him, being chosen by that old fool Liberty to be saved from being taken away._

 _"Argon...!"_

 _His eyes...they did look, sad as he and I were separated, he being led up the stairs while I could only stare after him..._

 _(Flash)_

I shake my head loose of the memory.

 _No. I can't afford to get sentimental about that crap anymore. What's done is done..._

 _And I found my purpose again with my master...Speaking of which._

Pulling out my communicator, I dial Master Saki's private number...

(Ping)

 _"Argon. Your report."_

"Master. I have just witnessed contact between one of the survivors of the Lady Liberty Blaze, as well as someone associated with a dead enemy of yours."

 _"Oh?"_

"Yes, sir. You once told me about a Ninjitsu master who worked for your greatest enemy, one you had tracked to New York fifteen years ago before eliminating them..."

 _"...And what relevance does that have regarding your report?"_

A minuscule smirk tugs onto my lips before I explain,

"That girl he took under his wing, the one that supposingly disappeared...Emily O'Neil is alive."

I could have sworn I saw a flash of surprise on my master's face, which was very rare according to some of the veteran ninja whom have been in his service longer than I have...before a very dark smile forms on his lips.

 _"Ha...So a spark of that self-righteous fool Yoshi still burns, does it? Interesting...very interesting..."_

Small Time Skip, No POV

Come a half hour later, everyone of our large amateur investigator group will have gathered back in the Hamato Family Lair...

Michelangelo flops backwards to sit on the right side of the couch with a tired sigh, slightly brushing his sister's curled-up form as she napped away a little of her exhaustion, her head propped on Raphael's right leg. Shun was sprawled on his back on the carpet near the entertainment center next to Talon, both muttering to eachother,

"Man, this is turning into a chore..."

"Tell me about it..."

Ariana's sapphire irises stare at their forms up and down from her stance near the red-masked turtle, before shaking her head with a smile.

"Come on, guys, you're hardly out of shape. Quit actin' like it."

Tilting his head her way, the young man with the stubble brown beard contrasting his green flattop hair asks incredulously,

"How are you not ready to fall asleep?!"

She just shrugs her shoulders, causing him and the younger male to groan a bit dramatically...Leonardo passes them with his own little sigh, putting away his katana as he stops by Donatello and the girl with the deep brown hime-cut hair working at the computer at the second latter's desk area.

"Got anything, Don, Ortensia?"

"Virtually everyone that we talked to knew someone who had disappeared."

The tech turtle with the purple bandana mask types a couple keys on his keyboard to activate a feature of the map he created.

"I programmed a marker for each one."

Ortensia points to one area in particular and comments,

"Based on all of the data we collected, most of the activity has been occurring at the docks, specifically, the South Street Seaport."

Michelangelo quirks,

"South Street again, huh?...Jeez, that area's gettin' real popular for weird."

Everyone nods in agreement, and Leonardo concludes,

"Either way, it's our next stop."

So after dinner, the group of nine would pile into the Battle Shell again and drive down to the East River docks to set up a stakeout operation, and hopefully put a face to the kidnapper...Of course, this would require a target to lure them in, and two would be appointed to the job, specifically, Michelangelo and Talon, both dressed in the fedora-trench coat outfit while standing around a barrel fire.

"...Can somebody explain to me why it's always me who's playing the bait, especially when we're hunting shark?"

"Hey, at least you're not standin' solo this time, Mike...Still, I'd like ta know who appointed me as stooge number two..."

Inside the armoured truck, Raphael shakes his head and mutters from the driver's seat after listening to the banter through the com system,

"Geez, what a pair of whiners. Almost wish they'd get grabbed..."

Shiori slaps his arm from her position in the shotgun seat and scolds,

"Raph, don't say stuff like that!"

"I'm just kiddin', sis, calm down."

Sighing, Leonardo swivels around in his chair on the right side and says,

"Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night."

Nodding, Donatello calls through the Shell Cell headset,

 _"Come back, Mikey, Talon. We're outta here. Shun, Ari, Ori, you guys too."_

...The last three faces peek out from various shadowed spots near the open lit space the 'bait' stood, nodding and replying back,

"'kay." "Comin'."

"On our-...Hold it. I hear something..."

(...vrrrooom...)

A pair of red headlights suddenly turns in from around the corner of a warehouse, causing the young male with the curtain-banged, crow-black hair and forest green irises to gasp before calling to the two by the barrel fire,

"Mikey, Tal, incoming behind you!"

The two recipients of the warning spin on their heels, and cringe back from the sight of the enormous truck heading their way!

"Oooooh crap!"

"The shark is here, and he's hummin' the theme from jaws...!"

The turtle with the twin katana tells his brother at the wheel to punch it, and the latter complies, driving fast so he passes in front of the open space, giving the target bait and additional spies little time to make a mad dash into the Battle Shell from the sides and back. Ortensia was the last one pulled inside just as the antagonistic truck comes charging at the side of the other, and she falls against Donatello while Raphael struggles to keep his steering steady.

"Grrrh, it's a garbage truck!"

The young woman with the semi-long perm of black hair fumbles down to her knees as the large black-schemed vehicle hits the bumper of the Battle Shell, before exclaiming in disbelief,

"A what?!"

"A stinkin' garbage truck!"

Shaking her head lightly, Ortensia moans softly as her dizziness fades...only to find herself blushing a brilliant red when she realizes she's straddling the terrapin who wields the infamous bō staff!

 _Ooooh my gosh!_

Poor Donatello's face wasn't too far off, his yellow-olive green complexion gaining an almost rustic hue when he fully registers the somewhat compromising position he was in.

 _Oh my shell...!_

The two quickly scramble away from eachother and stutter,

"S-S-Sorry, Donnie!"

"N-No, I'm s-sorry!...You're, okay, right?"

"U-Uhm, yeah...You?"

"Yeah..."

...Two awkward-thick seconds pass before the turtle stands up - careful of the rough thumping thanks to the other truck - and walks over to sit in his spot from before, leaving the girl with amethyst irises to settle herself against a wall not too far away. She's joined by Shun, who smirks at her knowingly.

"Interesting little moment with Donnie-boy there, Ori. Care to share?"

She pouts in embarrassment and covers her face with her hands while quietly shouting,

"No thank you!"

He just laughs, while Michelangelo says to his brother as he takes off his disguise,

"Garbage man drives a garbage truck. What's the problem, Raph?"

He then goes ramming into his fellow trench coat buddy as the armoured truck jerks again.

"Gauh!"

"Gah!...Is the problem clear to ya now?"

"Yeah. In fact, nix that stupid question."

Raphael quickly pulls the Battle Shell over to the side and allows the huge, modified garbage truck to pass them so the group wouldn't get bulldozed again...But Donatello quickly sees the intent behind the other vehicle's speed.

"He's making a run for it!"

Leonardo calls,

"Hit it, Raph!"

Said sai-wielder follows through, and the chase was on...However, they'd quickly learn that their new enemy had some tricks of his own, when a layer on the back lowers to reveal a blowtorch attachment, spewing flames at the Battle Shell! The girls - and Mikey - cry out in fear from the wall of fire...but thankfully, the armoured truck has a strong constitution, and was more than capable of driving through the flames.

"...Uh, sorry about the girly scream."

The three females on board meekly apologize as well, and the rest of the young men just shake it off with mixed sighs and smiles of assurance...The Battle Shell soon meets the speed of the garbage truck again, rolling side by side, which would prove to be bad when the latter vehicle activates another feature, namely, a four-bladed buzzsaw!

(Vrrreeeeeee-zzzzzzziiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg)

"Whoa!"

The purple bandana-masked turtle bolts out of his seat when the blade cuts right through his technical area, sidestepping into the steady hold of Ariana and Talon as his mobile creation is steered back out of the path of the weapon...

"I dunno about you guys, but I've had enough of dis!"

At that, Raphael slaps his fist against a large green button on the console, activating a feature that extends the front bumper as well as the jet engines. The Battle Shell runs down the dock faster than before, and fender-bumps the garbage truck, causing it to swerve. Everyone cheers at the successful retaliation, and the turtle with emerald green skin comments with a wry grin,

"You like that, you're gonna love this!"

Donatello gently grasps his shoulder to get his attention.

"May I?"

"Be my guest."

So this time, the techno-turtle would push one of the six-digit buttons nearest the steering wheel - the top right - to activate the missiles stored in the roof of the Battle Shell. Three are shot, and blow apart against the back of the chased in an explosion of fire and smoke.

"Yeah, got 'em!"

...But Michelangelo's cheer was short-lived when everyone witnesses the enemy vehicle drive right out of the aftermath with no signs of damage. He and Talon comment,

"We need bigger missiles..."

"Or a tank..."

It would only get worse when it suddenly releases a large stream of oil from a pipe next to the gas exhaust. Raphael exclaims,

"Hang on! We've got major oil slickage!"

Everyone not completely strapped into a seat would struggle to stay in one spot as the Battle Shell tires screech and slide through the slippery substance. The motions were enough to make Michaelangelo's stomach ready to turn on itself.

"Auh-nh, if you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you...! Mph!"

Shun quickly pulls out a plastic bag from his windbreaker pocket that once held one of the fedora-trench coat disguises and gives it to the turtle.

"If you're gonna hurl, use this, not the floor."

"Th-Thanks..."

The garbage truck continues its charge through a metal fence heading for a dead end dock, which the Battle Shell would follow after in a spin, not that there was much of a choice for the latter...

"Everybody hold on!"

Donatello then clicks a button on one of the side panels, and a big grappling hook shoots out from a compartment in the back to hook onto one of the dock poles, anchoring the truck so it didn't go tumbling into the East River!

...Although a bit of the front does tip into the water...but that hardly deterred the spirits of the nine passengers, who focus on 'jumping ship' to the safety of the wooden walkway. Michelangelo then points ahead and calls,

"Look!"

Everyone turns that way and sees that the garbage truck wasn't slowing down...  
The eldest female and male of the group exclaim respectively,

"That crazy's not seriously thinking-?!"

"Well it's not like it can make a smooth stop now, Ari!"

(...SPLASH)

Down into the drink the large vehicle went, and everyone runs to the end of the dock before they cry out in victory...Though the feeling would be softened when the nunchaku-wielding turtle banters with a little dance,

"T, M, N, T! Whach'ya get is whach'ya see~!"

...The others stare at him blankly before Raphael mutters half-exasperatingly,

"You know seriously, you're only embarrasin' yourself."

Michelangelo looks down with a pout, which is wiped away when Ortensia claps his shoulder and argues with a smile,

"Well I thought that diddy was cute and original."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Moving a little closer to the edge to watch the back doors join the rest of the truck into the watery blue, Leonardo mutters,

"Now, let's see who crawls out of this thing..."

Twirling out his short blade weapons, the turtle with the red bandana mask says,

"I've got a few things t' discuss with him..."

...But his determination gives way to surprise, which spreads to the rest of the group when a strong red glow emits from the river!

"Uh!" "What in the heck...?"

"No, way!"

"What, the, shell...?"

Nine pairs of eyes follow the steady path of the glow, as it made its way in the direction of a large isle nestled almost in the center of the waterway section. A similar glow was emitting from within the isle, highlighting a skinny stream of smoke puffing out...

"Hang on...Ah, shoot! I knew I forgot something before I fell asleep!"

Everyone focuses on the forehead-slapping Shiori, and Donatello asks,

"Whaddo you mean, sis?"

"Earlier, before I came home, I ran into, uhm, someone, who mentioned a possible tip regarding an island landfill that's received an abnormal amount of business attention from the city...And I think that may be the place..."

Small Time Skip, Leonardo's POV

After reeling the Battle Shell away from the East River before it could go tumbling in, we all piled back in and drove back to the lair so we could do a little research on this landfill that the mysterious garbage truck was driving to under the water. Wouldn't take even seven minutes before Donnie narrowed the search down to one name: Power Waste.

 _Bit of an odd name for a waste disposal plant..._

"So, turns out this the best-run landfill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country."

I hear Talon and Ortensia quietly breathe out a 'whoa' of awe, but I comment a bit bitterly,

"Best-run doesn't mean 'best'. It just means most profitable."

Shun nods and replies with just as suspicious of an expression,

"I agree on that," but Raph wasn't quite as skeptical.

"Come on, guys, what could they really be up to out there? They're righ' in the middle of the city harbour!"

I argue fairly thinking about all that we've uncovered so far,

"If business is as good as Don says it is, anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way."

Shiori shakes her head with a frown of distaste and mutters,

"Makes you wonder where our city's morality is going...Anyway, sounds like we should motor over there."

She then smiles half-apologetically at our friends and says to them,

"Though by we, I, think it should just be me and the guys this round. No offense to you lot, but, if all of us go, there's a higher chance of being discovered by whatever resistance that could be waiting."

 _Hm, that's a good point._

They hum in a hesitant manner, before nodding in agreement to the logic.

"Alright."

"That's, fair, I guess."

"Just be careful over there."

"Yeah, if you're not back by morning, we'll be comin' to drag your shells and butt off that isle."

We all laugh a little at Talon's playful threat, before my siblings and I began jogging our way to the sewer tunnel entrance, choosing to take a more stealthy approach. My ears catch Mikey joking in a terrible German accent,

"Some-ding steenks on dat island, and i'd ain't the garbage."

Raph replies back casually,

"Ye-heah, keep tryin', Mikey! Someday, you'll get a winner."

"Hey, come on; that was pretty good!"

I roll my eyes with a short-lived smile, before it fades into a straight line as I focused back on task...Eventually, my bros, sis and I had made it to an exit point in the system that empties out into the ocean, facing almost directly towards the questionable landfill. Donatello tilts his head and quirks,

"Looks harmless," but I was feeling otherwise.

"It's quiet..."

Shiori moves closer to my side and finishes my quote.

"Perhaps, too quiet?"

"Now see, how do Leo and Yori make that line work?"

I hiss at Mikey,

"Enough!...Let's go."

We all dive in teams of two and three, starting with Don and myself, then Raph, Mike and Yori. Because my brothers and I are still turtles even mutated, we have a much smoother time swimming long distances like this...Our sister, meanwhile, does struggle a little even after the training she's undergone for as long as she's lived with us, which is fair because her human body isn't built like ours...

In that event, when she didn't emerge onto the shoreline with us, you can imagine how fast our protective instincts kicked in.

"...Where's Shiori?"

"Oh shell, is she-?!" "Yori...?!"

(...Splash)

Thankfully, the panic would've only lasted a minute or so, and our youngest sibling would break to the surface with a choked sputter. Letting out deep sighs of relief, we hurry to her side as she stumbles to dry ground still coughing a little.

"What happened?"

She answers Raph with a slightly raspy tone,

"My, foot got caught on a bit of debris attached to a heavy rock. Cah-kh-hh!...And I had to use my tonfa to break free...I'm fine, though; nothin's twisted or whatever..."

Patting her back, Don dryly jokes with a mildly worried smile,

"No, but you sound a little waterlogged..."

We all chuckle despite ourselves, and I ask her,

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm cool...Okay."

She straightens up and looks ahead to the inner workings of this isle.

"Let's get snooping ninja-style, you guys."

 _Hah, typical Yori: never wanting us to worry for more than five minutes._

Looking her over one more time, I nod to myself satisfied that she'd be fine here on, before motioning everyone to follow me in a jog down an obvious path inbetween the piles of junk...

 _Doesn't look too different from the local junkyard, except bigger...and, kind of more sinister, though maybe it's just the mission making it seem that way.  
_

My concentration breaks for a second when I hear Mike exclaim quietly,

"Ewugh! I don' wanna know what I just stepped in..."

Raph beats me to the punch and quietly calls over his shoulder,

"Mikey, focus," before we're all forced to dive into the shadows to hide from a sudden spotlight...

This time, it didn't belong to that gigantic garbage truck, but a smaller yellow jeep carrying what I'm assuming is the security of this isle. We wait until they pass, before starting a climb up the little mountain of discarded junk...

Once we reached the top, we'd pay witness to one of the most bizarre things I've seen so far in my fifteen years as a mutant turtle: a secret factory-like area where our missing homeless friends and associated people were being put to work like slaves!

"...Unbelievable..."

And when I say like slaves, I'm not joking: a good number of them were chained together by their ankles as they move along the area, while others were stationed at specific piles of trash, forced to sort and collect!...And if they weren't compliant or didn't do the job right, one of those strangely-dressed guards would use this staff-shaped taser to shock them. Shiori winces and whimpers a little from beside my left when we see one man getting zapped, while Raph was quickly getting aggravated by all this madness.

"'Dis is makin' me sick...!"

As much as I agreed with him on the matter, it wasn't the right time to move in, so I had to hold out a hand and motion him back down...We then watch as those guards start to herd the poor people towards a giant pool of...something that was not the right viscosity and colour for water.

 _Now what's happening...?_

...Then something began to slowly rise from the depths of that pool, the vision making Mikey comment in mild disgust,

"Eeew, groooss!"

Once it was up high enough, the thing would be revealed as the garbage truck.

 _Hmm, there must be an underwater tunnel that it, drives in and out of..._

It rolls up and across a wooden ramp and walkway, stopping to empty out its back, releasing three more homeless prisoners!

"'Dat's it!"

Once again, I stop my brother from charging too fast, especially since we're close to seeing the ID of 'The Garbageman'.

"Hold on, Raph. Look."

The front of the truck finally opens so that the driver can get out...and once again, I'm blown away by what I'm seeing. 'The Garbageman' certainly lives up to his name, being in the form of a majorly obese man attached to some freaky metal contraption that acted like a modified, wheelchair(?) or something that mirrored a few elements on his truck.

 _Holy shell...!_

He lets out a crazed laugh, sending a shiver down my carapace, and I hear Mikey and Raph say to one another,

"That, is the most _disgusting_ thing I have _ever_ seen...!"

"Just this once, I totally agree with you."

The villain then hits a feature that makes his voice louder for everyone of this, junkyard prison camp to listen.

"Garbage, is, power!"

Mike comments in a dry humour,

"If that's true, then this guy's Superman."

Shivering, Shiori mutters with a touch of anxiety in her voice,

"More like a trashy, crazier version of Lex Luthor."

* * *

Note: Rights and Ownership of _Superman_ references belong to _DC Comics_.

* * *

I put one of my hands atop my sister's to comfort her as we all continue to listen to this madman and find out the motive behind his kidnapping scheme.

"Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage. No home, no purpose, no value..."

Those guards use their taser staffs to force the homeless prisoners on their knees, making me clench my free fist.

 _Stay calm...Wait for the right moment..._

"But now, I have recycled you, given you work, sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly squanders, to build my fortune."

 _What?!_

We all felt that rise of anger and disgust from the way he spoke about our allies on the streets, and dart to our feet while bringing out our weapons at ready.

"Behold, the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world, until it is too late."

In response, one of the homeless people, The Professor, stands up and makes a very strong counter.

"I'd rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!"

"Guaaards, silence him! Get these ungrateful beasts back to work, nooow!"

Seeing our friend getting zapped would be the final trigger, and Raph exclaims for all of us,

"Dat's it! Time to take out the trash!"

No POV

With a resounding cry, the four anthropomorphic turtles and one teenage girl start making their way down in a series of leaps to attack and free the displaced people from their captor...Though Michelangelo held back for a moment, so he could implicate an alternate way of going down the trash pile.

"New concept guys: Garbage boarding!"

Using a piece of wooden debris shaped like a snowboard, the turtle slides down a path between the junk right behind his siblings.

"Yaa-hooo!"

Hearing the five approach, the guards in the yellow coveralls and strange gas masks spin on their heels and make their own charge to stop them. Three would be taken down instantly with a triple kick delivery, courtesy of the three turtles clambering down on foot. Then another two are slammed by the wielder of the nunchaku's makeshift board.

"Cowa-bunga!"

Shiori runs ahead of the rest, heading straight for the cloistered prisoners that were being held in one spot by two more of the guards.

"Take, this! Hrnh!"

(Thwack, thwap)

"Ugh!" "Cauh!"

A strong swing from both of her weapons knocks their taser staffs out of their hands, before the girl with shoulder-length, beach wave black hair invokes a roundhouse kick against the one on the right, the momentum sending him to crash against the other! Her brothers catch up to her proximity, Donatello complimenting,

"Nice work, sis!"

She sends him a little grin, before they all focus on using their respected weapons to break the ankle chains on the people. Once they were all free, a couple of the braver souls grab whatever blunt object was available, and began leading a revolt against the guards of this hidden evil empire. Those two disinterested guys from The Professor's camp watch the new chase with blank expressions, before the blond says to his friend with the red baseball cap,

"This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?"

"Uh, yup."

Meanwhile, the turtle with the purple bandana mask quickly reaches the elder male with honey-almond skin to help him up.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Despite the soft groan of mild to moderate pain, the latter smiles at his friend in relief.

"Never felt better, Donatello."

Smiling back, the turtle comments while pointing over yonder,

"Well, it looks like your buddies pretty much have the guards under control."

Shiori wanders over to their area, peering over at the sight of less than half a dozen guards trying to climb over a pile of junk to get away from their ex-captives with a wry smirk.

"Yep. You gotta love it when karma works in your favour."

She then turns focus on the ankle chains on The Professor, while he says more to Donatello,

"And may I take this opportunity, to encourage you and your siblings to kick that so-called Garbageman's stinking derriere."

The five teen ninja didn't need to be told twice, and they make their leap close to the villain of the hour, who watches their approach with aggravated surprise.

"What's this? They're sending freaks against me?! I'll dispose of this genetic refuse."

Landing on the boardwalk leading to the orange water sludge with his brothers and sister, Michelangelo makes the first taunt.

"It's garbage day, fat man! Time to take your can out to the curb!"

"What?!"

"Uh, how 'bout, time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly boy!"

"You! Shut up!"

The Garbageman tries to strike Michelangelo with one of his clawed mechanical arm attachments, and the latter jumps back in a dodge. Leonardo then makes the group's first offensive move, using his double katana to thrash metal-to-metal, before hopping on top of the mechanical contraption for a more direct attack. But, all the villain had to do was roll backwards, and the turtle would fall back to the deck. As soon as The Garbageman was positioned at the start of the ramp hill, he releases a few missiles against the quintet, forcing them to run after him or risk getting blown apart...

The efforts of the teens were laughable to the obese man in the horribly-stained tank top, and as he kept going higher up the mount of rock and junk, he activates a hose feature on his mobile contraption to shoot a stream of moldy green sludge. Four out of five ninja teens were able to dodge, but Raphael wasn't quick enough, and got a full hit before Donatello throws his bō staff into the hose, plugging it up and causing it to explode from the backed-up pressure, spilling the sewage-esque substance all over The Garbageman.

"Yooou, frrreaks!"

His next move was to unleash a torch of flames, with Michelangelo dodging the bulk of the blast before sliding down the sludge path back down to his siblings. Leonardo lightly pushes his brother's shell to help him stop, just as a muck-covered Raphael catches up.

"Can we finish this?"

The turtle with the orange mask jokes,

"Hey, dude, you need to hit the showers," and The Garbageman calls down in a threat,

"I will recycle, every, one of you, into the ground!"

Just as Michelangelo makes the motion to taunt the villain again, Shiori beats him to the punch in a more temperamental manner, stepping forward to the obese man to exclaim with a hard glare,

"Not unless we trash you first, you mechanized, slobbering slave driver! How you believe yourself to make any mark in humanity after all you've done is beyond my ability to throw up!"

"Why you-!"

The Garbageman's eyes narrow into angry slits and he tries to lunge both his clawed arms at the girl, but she jumps forward in a dodge, flipping over his form and twisting around to deliver a kick to the back of his head before landing behind him!

"Cah! Grrh...!"

He shoves his filthy ball cap back on and grinds,

"You're just as bad as that, that, turtle freak!"

Straightening up, the girl with honey-coloured irises sends a smirk over her shoulder and counters,

"Well I do learn from the best, and that's rich coming from the monster of rusty metal and unwashed flesh!"

"Rrrrh, just wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little brat...!"

He starts making chase after the teen, she joined by three of her brothers as they reach the top of the trash mound, namely, a cliff opening to the East River Waterway...Though what The Garbageman didn't know, was that Donatello had snuck behind him to quietly open the main wiring to his mobile apparatus so he could get to sabotaging...

"There's no place to run...Now I've got you!"

The distraction team shows no fear, and Leonardo makes a mad jump to try and strike The Garbageman, only to get harshly knocked aside by one of the metal arm attachments and go flying into his brother with the purple bandana mask. Raphael tries to get revenge for his dark pear green-skinned brother, but also fails, leaving the youngest siblings vulnerable to being snatched up by a single arm each!

"Aauh!" "Ah, no!"

They only manage to hold grip to one tonfa and one nunchaku, not that it would do them much good as the villain readies to throw them off the cliff with a sick grin on his fat face.

"Prepare to be, _recycled_."

He extends his mechanical arms so his captives were held up high, causing them to yell in a panic.

"Waaaa-aaah!"

"Guys, help!"

Getting up with the other two turtles, Raphael calls with serious anger etching his tone,

"Put 'em down, garbage freak!"

Donatello acts fast, taking a more blunt route and throws his bō staff like a javelin to pierce the exposed wiring of The Garbageman's mode of transport, causing the whole thing to spark and begin losing most cognitive control! The mechanical arms release Michelangelo and Shiori, and the former acts quickly, grabbing the edge of the cliffside with one hand while using his one nunchaku to hook around his sister's wrist so she wouldn't plummet to her death.

"Auh! M-Mikey!?"

"It's okay, sis; I gotch'ya!...I'm gonna hoist you back up. Ready?"

"(Gulp) Ready."

"Alright...go!"

He thrusts his arm in a strong uppercut, sending the girl in a curve back to the safety of the cliff, she using the handle of her one weapon to hook onto the edge and help her pull herself up to solid ground again. Her brother joins shortly afterward in a swinging leap, before both run towards their brothers, grabbing the other half of their twin weapon sets along the way...

The Garbageman meanwhile, struggles fruitlessly to get control over his mobility machine, unaware that he was teetering backwards to the edge of the cliff...until it was too late, his weight causing the natural rocky structure to crumble, sending him over the side!

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

(SPLASH...)

He hits the watery brine headfirst, sinking like a heavy stone, as observed by the five ninja teens from up high...

"For sure he can't swim..."

Groaning a little, Leonardo mutters reluctantly,

"We gotta do something," prompting Raphael to reply back,

"I knew you were gonna say that."

(...Splash)

They all drop to the salty water in a collective smooth dive, and take a minute or so to look for any signs of The Garbageman near the seabed...but find nothing aside from his abandoned mobile device. Connecting to the surface once more with a deep breath, Leonardo notes,

"No sign of 'im here," followed by Donatello remarking,

"He's gone..."

Shivering from both the cold water and an eerie feeling, Shiori thinks to herself,

 _But will be gone forever, I wonder...?_

Small Time Skip

Dawn would soon break over the island landfill, and we catch up with The Professor and his camp as they watch the ex-workers of The Garbageman float away on a small barge for the city, whether to the police or to find a new occupation was anyone's guess...

"What's up, Professor?"

Said elderly man with the colourful kufi cap and orange scarf turns around to face the Hamato siblings, and replies simply to Donatello,

"We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing: people do throw away alot of valuable items."

The girl with the beach wave locks of black hair tangled by the salt water smiles and nods before gently warning,

"Just be sure to take care, and be on the lookout."

Raphael adds,

"Yea'. Somethin' that evil, always comes back."

Kicking his foot against the ground, Michelangelo lightly complains,

"Now see, that worked! How'do you come up with that?"

His sai-wielding brother just smiles and replies,

"Quit recyclin' the old ones, Mikey...Always look for something new."

The five then say their goodbyes to The Professor and his small community, before making their way back to the shoreline where they first emerged from so they could go home...

"Speaking of new, this is gonna be one heck of a new story to share with everyone."

"And by everyone, you mean Ori especially, right, Don?"

The turtle sees Shiori smirking a bit at him in a knowing fashion, and he looks away with a lightly flushed face while mumbling nervously,

"D-Dunno what you mean by that..."

"Oh su~re, we'll just pretend that little moment in the Battle Shell didn't happen...By the by, you guys have officially mastered the 'flustered idiots who should just say those three words' bit."

The other three brothers laugh profoundly as Donatello blushes madly with an embarrassed glare.

"S-Sis!"

"Hahaha, what? It's nothing short of the truth."

"Ooooo, I'll show you truth!"

He then proceeds to shove the girl into the water, she yelping before splashing in with a face-plant. She reemerges shortly afterward, spitting up some water while her object of teasing took a turn at laughing. A glaring smirk forms on her warm beige complexioned face before she hurries to pull her brother into the drink.

"It's on, brainiac!"

"Whoa!"

They both go tumbling into the water this time, and before we know it, all five Hamato siblings would be participating in a big splash fight, big smiles on their faces as they took a little time for some fun as a new day dawns over the East River, Manhattan...


	11. Attack of the Tekkō-Kagi, Part One

_Lightning cracks through soot-gray storm clouds looming over Manhattan, and we zoom in on one rooftop with a large skylight window, as our five teen Kage Warriors prepare to face off against more than a dozen Foot Ninja soldiers..._

 ** _"In our ninja training, Master Splinter is constantly telling us that when given two choices, always choose the harder path."_**

 _Leonardo draws his double katana, sending a silent urge to his other siblings to mimic his action. We notice that for this round, Shiori has chosen to wield a pair of butterfly swords rather than her signature tonfas, the handles wrapped with a mix of black and white ribbon, matching the colour of her paisley bandana tied to keep her hair out of her face..._

 ** _"But somehow, when you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle, moreover, a Hamato..."_**

 _The enemy ninja step to the side, making room for their true leader who comes leaping into view. They, he, stands as a tall male wearing an elaborately-detailed steel armour suit styled with elements from the realm of old world samurai and ninja, but while holding to the more contemporary times. This included numerous spike-like blades on the shoulders, lower arms, calves, and of course, the twin two-tine tekkō-kagi. Full red eyes glow from within the shadow cast by the helmet, reflecting a malice that complimented the inclement weather..._

 ** _"The harder path, always seems to choose you."_**

 _The anthropomorphic turtles and one human girl glare at their fully-revealed enemy, and the silhouettes on both sides are highlight within the next flash of lightning, indicating the battle about to commence, would be laced with only the heaviest of danger._

Two Days Earlier...

We zoom in through the winding path of the sewers underneath the streets of Eastman and Laird, heading right into the Hamato Family Lair hidden from the eyes of the surface dwellers during an otherwise overcast evening.

Right now, the five youngest members of that family were busy executing some training exercises, the prime focus being on their weapons. For example, Raphael fights to block a single katana from Leonardo using his sais, before the latter gets kicked towards Donatello's proximity, and was forced to act fast in blocking their bō staff...

"Ya know what I like best about weapons practice? The weapons!"

Just as the red-masked turtle says that, Michelangelo comes jumping overhead and uses one of his nunchaku to wrap the chain around the short blades, before tossing the former over his shoulder!

"Whoa!"

Raphael goes sliding to the mat a couple feet away, and the fern green turtle chortles,

"Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks!"

"They're pronounced nunchaku, bro."

He spins around to see his sister Shiori - she dressed in her moss green tank top, a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and her monochrome All-Star sneakers, while also pinning her hair up in a simple updo to keep it from flying into her face during practice - stepping up towards him, holding a pair of weapons in her hands that were a little different from her usual tonfas...

"Whoa, sis, butterfly swords today? What's with the switch?"

Charging forward with a little grin, she replies,

"Just felt like today's the right day to re-hone my skills!"

The girl's overall technique was like a mix of her two brothers who also wielded blades as well as her usual moves with her other wood-based weapons. Fluid, graceful, and deadly...Getting a quick look, we see that her butterfly swords are built with a thick short blade with one side cut sharp while the other remained blunt, and crossguards protruding from the bottom of the hilt that curved around to the top along the bottom of the knife, then sticking out a few inches away to allow room for her hands if she so chose to go that route rather than hold the polished handles wrapped with black and white ribbon.

For now, she focused on practicing her slash attacks, swinging both blades sideways and downward, forcing Michelangelo to scramble backwards.

"Yeep!"

"Heha, maybe you should take back your comment, Mike. As much as we all have our preferences, no one weapon's better than the other."

"I dunno about that, Yori."

"Hm?"

(...Swipe)

"Whah!"

Shiori's suddenly knocked off her feet by a low swing from Donatello's own weapon, and she sends him a smirk-glare while he smirked smartly back at her.

"Dude, really? Knock me down while I'm trying to teach Mikey something, why don'tcha!"

"Heheh, sorry, but what can I say? For me, the bō staff's where it's at!"

Just as Michelangelo makes the motion to snicker, Leonardo prepares to make his own move, slipping out his other katana at ready.

"Boys, and girl...put away the toys!"

He leaps into the air, making a beeline towards his other four siblings.

"Double katana, is the only way to play!"

And while they did do their best to counter, a few strokes of the long blades was all it took before the blue-masked turtle took down all three of his brothers...His sister, however, wouldn't go down as quickly.

"Grrrh!"

(Clang, shing...)

She sought to make her earlier point clear, and would not allow her skillful swordsman brother knock her down flat, as evident by the strong deadlock she creates with her butterfly swords, using the crossguards to hold up the katana blades Leonardo was trying to shove downward. The other three turtles down for the count cheer her on.

"Yeah!" "Go, Shiori!"

"Knock Fearless down!"

Both brother and sister push against eachother with matching grunts of determination, the former quirking up a smirk and complimenting,

"You've, definitely gotten, stronger, sis...!"

"Hah, thanks...!"

"However..."

(SHING)

Leonardo suddenly jumps backwards with his swords, the loss of weight throwing Shiori off-balance!

"Uh!"

"You've still got a ways to go before you can beat my blades! Kiya!"

(Slash, clang, clang)

He then swings each of his swords one at a time in side-strokes to slap the metal out of his sister's hands, before delivering a smooth spin-kick to her torso, which sends her flying to the ground between Raphael's head and Michelangelo's feet!...Groaning softly, the blackette with honey irises slowly sits herself up and whines,

"Aw man! So close!"

 _If I just had a couple more seconds..._

She feels a three-fingered hand pat her shoulder, and turns around to see the owner being Michelangelo, smiling at her sympathetically.

"Better luck next time, sis."

"Haaah, yeah..."

Donatello lifts himself up off his shell to add with his own halfhearted upturn of lip,

"Also, thanks for not crash-landing atop any of us this round."

"Heh, sure, Don."

The 'winning turtle of this training hour' walks over to his siblings, a triumphant expression on his face while he displayed his signature weapons.

"Well, wha'did I tell ya? Double Katana?...Pretty sweet, huh?"

His brother with the purple mask would be the first grumbler.

"Nice one, Leo," followed by Raphael:

"Rrh, lucky. And FYI, Yori was close to beatin' ya, wiseguy."

Said girl smiles sheepishly while her brother with the orange mask breaks the ice by joking,

"Still, wasn't so lucky for my tail: it just got kicked!"

It was in this moment that the children's father and teacher, Master Splinter, returns to the area just a few feet in front of the strange elevator, commending one of the five on their hard-driven efforts.

"Well fought, Leonardo."

The students move to stand in a line up - the order being Raphael, Donatello, Shiori, Michelangelo and Leonardo - for their parent, and the eldest sibling bows with a smile mixed with modesty and pride.

"Thank you, sensei."

"You have won...but do you know why?"

Shiori's face contorts into a knowing smile, thinking to herself,

 _I sense a secret lesson coming..._

Leonardo didn't seem to feel the same thing his sister did, and found his answer rather quickly without fully comprehending what message his words would translate to.

"Well, (holds up his katanas) I do have the superior weapons. I read where sword master Musashi said, 'The katana blade holds the soul of steel, and is the truest guide to the warrior's way', which is, kind-a how I feel."

"Many things are said, but _few_ are true."

To have his belief shot down from the sky like a duck from the bullet of a shotgun would leave the turtle in blue shocked. His brothers, meanwhile, began forming smiles similar to their sister's, if in a more anticipatory manner. Raphael and Donatello whisper to one another,

"Master Splinter's got that look..."

"I think somebody's gonna get it~."

The third turtle that wields the nunchaku feels a chuckle begin to bubble in his throat, yet despite his efforts to camouflage it behind his hand, the rat with grey fur and mud brown robes would not miss a beat.

"Michelangelo!"

"Guh...!"

"Do you think I am funny?"

Just as Splinter's son makes a weak attempt to answer, Shiori's hand swiftly darts up to clap over her brother's mouth. He makes a sound of confusion with an expression to match directed at her, she glancing back with a look that read as 'If you value the sanctity of this dojo, you will choose your next words with extreme caution'...He quickly translates the silent message with a muffled 'oooh' sound and widened eyes, before relaxing and moving the girl's hand off to reply with a nervous smile,

"Uh, no Master Splinter, that laugh wasn't for you; I just...remembered a part of the silly conversation sis and I had with Shun and Ori over the phone yesterday."

...

Said anthropomorphic rat directs his black-brown irises towards his daughter for confirmation.  
She forms a sheepish smile and adds to her brother's defense.

"Long story short, don't goof around with Helium Balloons before you pick up the phone, or you will be subject to ridicule from your friends."

The very thought of the incident in question made both siblings fight against bursting into laughter, settling with a few contained giggles. Splinter makes a noise that went between a hum and a sigh, shaking his head the slightest in disguised amusement at his youngest children before focusing back on Leonardo...

Watching him move from off the elevated path that ran around the perimeter of the interior lair, both Michelangelo and Shiori breathe out matching sighs of relief from escaping scrutiny.

"Man, that was close. Think I dodged a bullet there..."

"Forget bullets, brother; you just dodged a shuriken."

They tune back to the unfolding situation just as Splinter settles to stand but a couple feet away from the eldest turtle, setting his walking stick up on his right side and placing both hands behind his back.

"Leonardo: attack me with your katana."

Though a bit surprised by their sensei's tactic, the other four student ninja silently agree to backing up away from the mat, knowing this wasn't going to end well for the fifth member of their quintet. He meanwhile, was hesitant to the idea of engaging his empty-handed father.

"Master Splinter, I-"

"Do it, now!"

Seeing no way around it, Leonardo complies with the rat's order, standing at ready...before swinging his right-handed blade in an over-curve against the latter!

(...SLAP)

But, given the differences of experience between teacher and student, it's fair to say that Splinter was more than prepared, catching the offensive steel between his palms! A short gasp escapes Leonardo's lips, and his siblings form awed expressions at the displayed skill...

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself?"

Shiori felt a small pout-like smile form on her lips, thinking to herself,

 _Aw sensei, you're hardly as old as you may convey yourself to be._

 _If anything, you've got the physical vigor and mind of a guy in his thirties..._

"Again, with both."

"...Kiya!"

This time, Splinter would use his walking stick as an extra guard, and merely had to employ a single hand to block every drive and swipe from his son's katanas. Come twenty seconds later, Leonardo is disarmed and has one end of the short staff pointed at his face, courtesy of the grey-furred rat, his expression set in a mix between a minuscule smirk and a stern gaze.

"In the hands of a true Ninjitsu Master, anything can be a deadly weapon."

The other three turtles laugh quietly, while the teenage girl with black beach waves facepalms with a groan.

 _Now that, was embarrassing, and what I was hoping to avoid, but nooo, all the boys had to ignore Shiori..._

"Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo."

Splinter throws his walking stick on a straight course to pierce the skin of one of the punching bags to emphasize his point...

"Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned, nothing."

Leonardo's eyes flash with shock...before his entire face falls into a frown of self-disappointment...He silently moves to pick up his swords, and wanders out of the dojo area with that dark metaphoric cloud hanging over his head, his siblings watching him go with mixed expressions ranging from the slightest of worry to feeling a touch smug that the eldest brother got told off for letting pride cloud his judgement...

"Haaah, and this kids, is why ninjas can't afford to get cocky."

Eyes fall on Shiori's form as she walks to grab her own blades off the floor mat, rising to pivot her hips around to the main sewer entrance where she saw her katana-wielding brother head for. A small smile of concern and sympathy spreads onto her mouth.

"I always had a feeling Leo was gonna get his comeuppance for fixating on his katana...I just wish it could've happened a little earlier rather than have it blow up in his face in one go."

"You're not actually feelin' sorry for 'im, are ya, sis? He basically said you were falling behind him durin' that clash."

"No, Raph, that wasn't what he meant. Sure, he was caught in the moment, but what he really said was that I've improved and that I'm strengthening my potential."

The three turtles look at their sister with surprise for her lack of negativity, then turn their eyes to eachother with somewhat perplexed expressions...They then notice her heading for the direction that their brother left, and Michelangelo asks in a call,

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

Pausing before the open doorway, Shiori sends a smile and replies back,

"To be a good sister," before heading off in a run.

Small Time Skip, Leonardo's POV

 _Ugh, I can't believe this...What does he mean, I learned nothing?_

I decided to try and postulate my problem topside, and went for one of the closest rooftops that at the same time provided a reasonable distance from the lair...But after about an hour, I couldn't propose an answer that made sense to me, much to my frustrations. Growling a bit, I pull out my weapons and mutter to myself,

"I don't, get it!"

I jump forward with a few swings:

"What haven't I learned?!"

I round over against the tied up pile of newspapers.

"My skill's the best it's ever been!"

Landing next to it, I slip my foot underneath the stack and fling it upward, cut the knot, and really let my swords fly against the paper.

"I (slash) just, (slash) don't, (slash) get it!"

"...What the shell did the media do to you this time to warrant the defacement of the almighty newspaper?"

 _Huh?_

Though my teeth were still clenched and I was panting a little from the burst of anger, I turn right to see who was intruding on my brooding, locking eyes with the familiar honey-shaded irises of my sister.

 _Shiori..._

"Come on, bro, talk to me. Why are you so close to imitating Raph after a particularly bad day?"

Her soft frown alone was enough to tell me that she wasn't going to leave me in peace until we talk...so expelling a long breath, I explain,

"I, I just...Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me!"

"And that there's the problem, Leo."

I look up at her with a heavy amount of confusion.

"What?"

"How often do I keep telling you and the guys that we're more than just the one thing? Hm?...You've become so used to your katanas that you've forgotten a very important lesson sensei's taught us...A ninja, is always prepared, which in this case, means being prepared to adopt to any weapon they can get their hands on, and watch that they don't get so fixed on one choice that their fighting style's that much easier to figure out."

 _Uh!...Easy to figure out?...So that's why I got taken down by sensei so fast._

Feeling my anger deflate, I lower my swords and ask,

"Has, my style really become that readable?"

"(Shrug) More or less, but that's not to say we all haven't shown signs of repetitiveness during training...It's actually part of the reason why I wanted to bring my butterfly swords back out."

She taps one of her enclosed weapons that were sitting strapped to her legs.

"They may not be a traditional Ninjitsu weapon, but they've been regarded in the martial arts as a sword that can be used in a multitude of ways, from offensive to defensive measures, kind-of like my tonfas but with more potential...That's what you were egging at during our little clash, right, the potential of a warrior?"

 _Huh..._

"Uhm, yeah...?"

"Heh, you don't sound as sure as you were earlier, but then again, your confidence was opening the floodgates..."

Shiori walks over so she was standing in front of me, and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Leo, bottom line is that sensei teaches us to use our weapons as an extension of ourselves, not something to become reliant on. They're objects that we as the warriors, put life into...You see where I'm going with this, 'cause I don't think I can make it any simpler."

I allow her advice to sink in:

 _We put life into the weapons, and they are an extension of the warrior..._

 _Huh, now I feel a little dumb for calling my katana superior._

Smiling halfheartedly, I reply,

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm starting to get it now...Thanks."

"No sweat."

 _...Rh!_

Suddenly, I sensed a projectile heading our way, and quickly tug my sister behind me.

"Uh! Leo, wha-"

"Eyah!"

(SLICE...)

The object drops in front of us, revealed as a severed arrow with a small scroll attached...

"O-kaaaay, that's different."

Nodding in agreement, I pick up the half with the mysterious message while commenting,

"Definitely not your regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it, 'Air mail'."

My lips quirk up when I hear Shiori giggle the slightest, before we focus on what's written.

"Hmm..."

 _"Warriors,_

 _If you are reading this note, you have passed the first test. I call upon you, as a point of honour, to meet with me._

 _If you follow The Way of Bushido, you will come, and, you will come alone."_

 _...Strange; there's no name attached._

"Hm...Sixteen South Boyle. That's not far..."

Rolling up the scroll, I ready to begin heading that way...

"Wait, Leo."

But Shiori stops me before I even get a step in, grabbing my wrist to keep me in one spot.  
I turn to see her occupying an expression of an odd combination: uncertainty and determination.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't have a good feeling about this message. It feels like we could be walking into a trap."

"A trap? By who, the Purple Dragons?"

She smirk-glares at me for my attempt of a joke, and shakes her head before replying,

"You and I both know those punks aren't sophisticated enough for the bow and arrow...But, I have a pretty good idea who would be."

Her eyes lock with mine, humour gone.

"Which is why I think it would be wiser if only one of us goes to meet with this person, and by one of us, I mean me."

"What?! You?"

The idea of my younger sister going into unknown territory was already enough to set off my big brother protection alarms. In that event, I shake my head and give her a stern stare that spoke the same volume as my tone.

"There is no way, that's happening. I am not about to play the idiot who allows his sister to jump headfirst into-"

"Which is why you're still coming with me."

"...Okay, now you've lost me."

She smiles smartly at me and explains,

"I didn't say one of us gets left behind; I said only one of us should meet with them. In other words, I do the talking, and you act as my shadow listening in."

 _...Oooooh!...That's actually not a half-bad idea._

I must've looked more impressed than I thought I did, since my expression sent Shiori into a giggle fit.

"Hey, you and Don aren't the only good planners on the team. Raph, Mike and I have our moments too...And speaking of those three and shadows..."

She suddenly spins on her heel and places her hands on her hips while calling over in a lightly annoyed tone,

"I know you guys are there, so quit actin' like creepers and just come join the conversation bubble already!"

...

...

Fifteen seconds later, my brothers come wandering out from behind the protruding entrance/exit way into the apartment building we were standing on.

 _Uh! Th-They were here the whole time?!...Man, I must've been really out of it if I didn't sense them..._

"Dang, sis, you're gettin' almost as good as sensei!"

She just smiles at Mikey and replies simply,

"What can I say? I know my family...He, does know you guys left to find us, right?"

Raph waves a dismissive hand and says,

"Yeah yeah, he knows; we're fine...So what's with dat scroll that's got ya both on edge?"

 _Hah, here we go..._

Small Time Skip, Shiori's POV

After explaining the newly developing situation to the others, we all hatch together a plan of action: as I argued before, it would be wisest that only one of the message recipients act as the face of the group...However, that didn't mean we all wouldn't get to listen to the big talk...

"Are you sure you wanna do this, sis? You don't have to go inside alone; one of us can go with you."

I finish adjusting the mini microphone that Don was able to detach from one of our shell-cells onto and underneath my tank top, along with the just as small earpiece in my right ear so I could hear my brothers from their end. We're all standing outside the main door heading into this seemingly abandoned old shop building here on South Boyle, prepping to execute our little spy operation, which'll involve the guys watching my every move from up on the roof through a skylight.

Looking up to meet their eyes, I reply with a firm nod,

"I'm sure, Don. Like I said, the message seemed a bit too broad to suggest this person really wants both me and Leo to meet with them...Plus, given the nature and design of the arrow...I have this sinking feeling this has something to do with those ninjas we keep running into, The Foot."

"And that's the real reason you wanna be the one to face them on your own ground, isn't it?"

Sucking in a big breath, I nod more numbly at Leo's statement-like question.

"Yes...The Foot have been plaguing my nightmares for years, and it's only recently that I'm getting close to an answer related to why...This could be my last chance to find one, and, not just for me. Talon, Ariana, Shun, Ortensia...It may not always look like it, but, they need the closure just as badly as I do."

Clenching one of my hands into a fist, I mutter bitterly,

"I'm sick and tired of all these twists and turns. I need a new lead, a solid one, before I go bad-shell crazy."

A small wave of quiet hits us for a minute...before I feel a hand go on my shoulder, and I look up to see Leo giving me a smile of understanding that matches the other three.

"I get it. We all do...Just, promise us you'll be really careful, and don't hesitate to signal us if you need backup, and I mean at any point, even if you're just getting nervous."

 _Leo..._

Smiling a little, I nod and reply,

"Promise. The second there's trouble I can't handle, I'll call you down."

"Good...Alright, guys, let's do this."

We all bop our heads in unison, and while they start making their way for the roof, I turn to face the door.

 _Okay...here goes._

(Creeeeaak...)

The inside was definitely a contrast to the trashy outside, the main room decked out in a way that kind-of reminded me of dad's room, except with black and red as the theme...

"Hello?...Anyone here?"

I stop in the middle of the big mat, peering around for any signs of life.

"Uhm, I got your message...This is where you wanted to meet, right?"

 _Geez, I sound so awkward, but on the other hand, how else am I gonna sound talking to an empty room?_

 _...Or is it empty?_

I suddenly felt a few stares, and turn around to where a changing screen stood, only to feel my heart freeze then burn when I recognize the symbol plastered on it.

 _Uh! Grrrh, I knew it...I knew it was them!_

My face contorts into a glaring frown, teeth clenched...and before I knew it, a baker's dozen of those Foot Ninja come popping out from various hiding spots in the room to circle me!

 _...Well, this is quite the welcome._

I keep calm, moving into a defensive stance, and hear my brothers comment via shell-cell communicators,

 _"Thirteen to one...!"_

 _"Well that seems pretty unfair: there's only thirteen of them."_

I smirk slightly on the inside, thinking amusingly,

 _Heh, of course you'd comment on the numbers like that, Mike._

 _"If Yori needs us, she'll tell us, bu' let's see what dis is all about."_

Leo would be the one who asks me the question directly.

 _"You gonna be alright, Shiori?"_

 _...Yeah. I'll be fine._

Knowing that I couldn't actually send that answer verbally or risk giving away their position, I choose only the subtlest of routes, by drawing my butterfly swords at the ready.

 _"...Got it. Good luck, sis."_

 _You guys watching over me's all the luck I'll ever need._

I wait until the ninja are cloistering in close...before I make my first move.

"Kyaa-ha!"

Flipping my blades so that the blunt end was sitting against my arms and I was holding them by the crossguards, I perform a tumble-roll before bouncing up and sending an upper-curve kick against three of the ninja, taking them by surprise! That set the rest off to go charging at me, the action alone sparking up a smirk on my lips.

 _Heh._

"Ryah!"

Pivoting in a spin back to a straight stand, I simultaneously flip one of my swords blade out, so it could knock away one of the single katanas before I swung it back in a side-slash against two more...Similar moves would be performed for a few minutes, the idea being to throw my opponents off before I deliver a waiting punch or kick that'll knock the wind out of them...I've heard of some audiences portraying ninja as another equivalent to assassins, but not all stereotypes are right 24/7.

 _I'm certainly in no position of the heart to kill without remorse, and that's not what my father teaches either._

 _These techniques are only for defense and secrecy, not senseless violence..._

There's only one ninja left now, and I feel like taking a page out of Mikey's playbook, so I begin screwing with the enemy by performing this move that to an outsider, would look like a crazy woman wailing twin machetes around.

"Hu-ha-ha-ga-ka-ha!..."

But if one looked with a keener eye, they'd notice that I wasn't swinging my swords every which way, but rather, I'm executing fluid upward strokes one after another, upping the speed each time until it looks like I was creating a dance with silver smoke.

 _Or two butterflies performing a beautiful aerial dance..._

As soon as I was sure the poor sap was gonna trip on his own heel, I make the finisher, stopping my swords short before driving a strong left kick to his stomach.

"Eeeee-ya!"

(Whap)

"Gaouh!"

He goes crashing on top another sucker, leaving my panting form the last one standing among a bunch of moaning bodies...My brothers congratulate my efforts through the earpiece.

 _"Well done, sis!"_

 _"Wayda sock it to 'em, Yori!"_

 _"You took dose losers down in no time flat!"_

 _"Guys, careful; watch your volume!...But yeah, you were amazing in there, Shiori. Good job."_

I felt a wave of pride coming in, and wanted so bad to smile at how proud they sounded...  
But, I'd be dragged out of that thought by the sound of someone clapping.

 _Mph!...Someone else is here._

Turning around, I spot a figure half-blocked by the shadows...From what I could see, they were definitely male, and wore an outfit much like the traditional Japanese garments worn by someone of high rank, right down to a cream white haori and hakama with tan-gold bordering on the sleeves matching the belt, and a quilted overvest of blue-grey.

 _...Okay, now I get it: those ninja were just another crazy test...I already don't like this guy._

"Impressive. _Very_ impressive. My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice."

He steps out into the light provided by the big candle stands, and I was able to soak in a better picture of his appearance: a skin tone similar to my own but not quite, short, sleek-back onyx hair, and dark brown eyes that held a secret coldness to them.

"I, am Oroku Saki. Eighth generation master of Ninjitsu...And, you are?"

 _...That voice...I feel like, I've heard his voice before..._

I guess my brothers must've sensed me drifting, and Don nudges through the earpiece,

 _"Sis? You alright?"_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I breathe out through my nose and figure it'd be safe to sheathe my swords...for the time being.

"...Shiori. My name is Shiori."

The supposed martial arts master - my skepticism's ringing at an all-time high - starts walking over to me.

"I am, a little surprised to only see one...I believe my messenger sent my letter to two?"

"They did, but I felt it wasn't safe for both of us to speak with a stranger, so it's just me you'll be talking to this evening."

His lips curve into a smile, seeing where my logic was at.

"Ah, I see. A wise move, indeed. One can never be sure who to trust these days...I have seen enough of the world to expect the unexpected, or the extraordinary...and you certainly fulfill those qualities, as well as the others of your group...But, I did not ask you here to flatter you: we have important matters to discuss."

Pulling out the unrolled scroll from the back pocket of my jeans, I confirm,

"So then you were the one who sent this letter."

"Yes. I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

 _Truer words never spoken..._

I make such a point clear in a clipped tone.

"That much I can agree with you on. So, mind explaining to me why _your_ ninja have been trying to wax us for these last few months?"

I was tempted to let the clan name slip, but my bros and I concluded beforehand that it would probably be best to avoid using the Foot term entirely if possible...

"Precisely why we need to talk: we have been fighting eachother, when we should actually be fighting on the same side, fighting against our true enemy."

"Tch, considering how much personal injury you lot have been dealing to me as well as my team, I find that very hard to believe."

"Hmm, I see...To you, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle, that is so much bigger than yourself...But you must know, that there is a force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there, right now, working its insidious tentacles, into every aspect of our world. It is an organization that is devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption, on a global level."

...Now I'll admit, he spoke a good case...but that's just it: he spoke too well of a case.

 _And the only way something like that could be conveyed so fluidly...is if he's speaking from experience._

Based on the chatter through the shell-cell com, my bros were leaning towards similar thoughts.

 _"...You guys buyin' that bull?"_

 _"Nuh-uh."_

 _"Not with that much obsession in his tone."_

 _"Neither am I."_

 _"Really, Leo? I'd almost think you'd try to defend him."_

 _"Well, maybe if I was the only one who got the letter before anyone else...But putting it altogether with that other info gathered by Yori and our friends, there's definitely something suspicious about his story."_

 _Glad to know we're all on the same page..._

I focus back on Saki as he goes on, moving towards a blown-up copy of his clan's symbol.

"Haah, unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my, humble army of ninjas..."

 _"Humble? Tuh, that's laughable. What's humble about almost getting your shell cracked?"_

Fighting down a smirk from Donnie's cheek, I watch as the man stares up at the symbol for a second before facing me again.

"We stand alone against them, as my master did, and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight, for the side of good..."

He walks over so we were standing but a few feet apart, and holds out a hand to me with a persuasive smile.

"I was hoping you would find it in your heart to join me, and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

...There's a five-second pause, before I bark out an easy reply.

"Yeah, see, there's a problem with your proposal, Saki, and it's this: I don't like the idea of negotiating a partnership with the pot that calls the kettle black."

As Mikey coos through the shell-cell com,

 _"Oooo, burn!"_ , the other end of the conversation frowns and narrows his eyes in suspicion from my characterization.

"I, do not understand what you mean, Shiori."

"You don't? Well then, allow me to elaborate."

My eyes narrow back at his as I prepare myself for what may come in my reveal.

"My own clashes with your ninja go back a little further than the rest of my group, _six years_ to be exact...Does the Lady Liberty Orphanage Blaze ring any bells?"

My bros mutter my name in warning to be careful with my next choice of words, but once the boulder began to roll, it would be a chore and a half to watch that I didn't crush all in my way...

"I have heard of the terrible tragedy, yes...but I believe you have more to say on the matter?"

"More than you'll care to hear, I'm afraid. It's taken time as well as some research, but I have a much better idea over who's responsible for setting my old home to flames...I remember those dark silhouettes that danced through the fire at the same time a dear friend and I barely escaped with our lives, which match those of your ninja to a perfect T. Not only that..."

My glare hardens further:

"But we also investigated a more recent blaze that held very similar patterns to Double L's destruction, along with three other cold cases, all with a six-year interval between...The evidence connects in ways that make it impossible to dismiss as mere coincidence. They were set to flame on purpose, covering up yet another crime: murder."

"Murder?"

"That's right. Each of the heads of the establishments, including Derek Liberty and Magnolia Reed, had been killed in cold blood, while any other victims were but unforeseen casualties...I know it was your 'humble' ninja who played a hand in these crimes, but what'd I like to know right now, is why."

(Shing)

I swipe out one of my butterfly swords to point at Saki's neck to emphasize my seriousness and barely-contained anger.

"Why did those places and people have to suffer at the hands of the Foot Ninja?!"

His eyes widen ever-so-slightly at hearing the name of his clan...before he smirks and comments,

"Ha. You continue to impress me, Shiori...I should have been more considerate towards what would compel you to come here. After all, you and those _other four street rats_ deserve some form of closure."

 _Gh!...So he knows..._

He calmly walks past me as if my blade was non-existent, heading for a sheathed sword on display at one end of a room.

"I would be more than happy to disclose that information...though I should warn that you might not like the answer you hear."

Spinning around to his direction, I shout,

"Enough with the cryptic talk already; just tell me what the shell your angle is!"

...It all happened so fast after my outburst: I hear the slight scrape of metal removed from cover, before I found myself blocking a brilliantly-shining katana sword with my knife!

"Urh!"

I hear my brothers gasp through my earpiece, but was too focused on the smug expression on Saki's face.

"It would do you well to watch your tone, young one. You could very well be putting your life at risk before you even draw your weapon."

"W-Why you-!"

He breathes out a short chuckle, before twisting his body so that he could drive an elbow against my side, causing me to lose grip on my sword, and leaving me vulnerable to being grabbed by my arm and yanked back against my definite enemy's chest while he positions the katana blade at my throat! My brothers let out a series of curses that echo against my eardrum, while I fought to keep my breathing even and stay still, not wanting to risk getting slit...

"Before you get ahead of yourself, perhaps you should take some time and meditate on what you have learned today...My ninjas first encounter with you may not have been pleasant, but rest assured, there is a reason for it."

The blade is lowered, and Saki gently pushes me forward before I found that sheathed sword presented to me on my left side, while his other hand puts my own blade away back into its holster...

"I implore you to rethink your decision, Shiori, and return here with your answer tomorrow night...The Foot could do well with talented blood like that of yourself and your group members..."

...I couldn't tell you why, but, it was like my hand was on autopilot when I very, very reluctantly took hold of the sword...

"Wipe away the past and take the next step forward...It would be such a shame to have to, 'take care' of someone as young as you."

A shudder of fear and disgust runs down my spine at the subtle threat laced into his words, and gritting my teeth, I turn around so I was facing him as I back away towards the exit...before breaking into a swift run.

Bursting through the door I went into the building from, I dart my eyes around in a somewhat paranoid manner, before sprinting away from the area, pulling out the earpiece to further ignore the concerned calls of my brothers...I kept going until I was at least twenty or so blocks away, climbing up a fire escape atop a taller building so I could be on the roof and overlook something that didn't feel as dark as the troubles bumping against my racing heart.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

 _I...I c-can't believe, I managed all that...And Saki...he...he...!_

Remembering the sheathed sword in my hands, I let out a cry of frustration and throw it away to go sliding several feet away like it was made of poison oak...I then drop to the floor, and crawl backwards until my back hits the little raised ledge bordering the top of this building. Curling into a little ball, I bury my face into my knees and let my tears flow, feeling a mix of emotions, the strongest being fear and angst...

"...Shiori?"

Sniffling, I peek up with watery eyes to see my brothers had arrived, looking down at me with worry reflected on their faces.

"G...Guys..."

Mikey would kneel down to my level first, gently grabbing one of my clammy hands.

"You okay?"

...Hearing the care and concern was all it took to get the waterworks going again, and with a sudden rush of energy, I practically lunged into the safety of my brother's arms, hugging him tight enough to touch his shell.

"Uh!"

"Th...That was so scary...!"

My body began to quake again as I burst into barely-quiet sobs, the sight alone catching immediate attention from the other three who nearly dive down to join in a group hug to help me stop crying, like back when we used to share one room and had easy access to alot of comfort after a bad dream.

"Shh, it's okay, sis, it's okay..."

"You're alrigh'; you're safe now."

"You were really brave in there, Yori."

"Yeah, only a weakling wouldn't be able to tell that Saki creep off like ya did. That was more awesome than the butt-kicking!"

 _Leo...Raph...Don...Mikey..._

Another two minutes pass before I settle down, and I part from the guys with a minuscule smile forming through my shrinking fright.

"(Sniff) Thanks, I needed all that...And, thanks for being my eyes in the sky."

All four of them chide,

"Anytime," and we all let out a deep, collective sigh as we went over what we learned.

"...So then, I believe we can now confirm with one-hundred percent assurance that The Foot cannot be trusted."

Raph snorts slightly at Donnie's opening comment.

"No kiddin', 'specially since he just threatened our sister's life like 'e did, lousy bast-"

I nudge him and mutter,

"Language, brother," before moving up to walk over where I tossed that sword from earlier...

"I can't believe I actually took that thing like a mindless noob. I should've just, shoved it away and left."

Leo joins me on my left, glancing down at the weapon in question while commenting,

"Well it wasn't like he gave you much room for argument. If anything, taking it may have saved you from getting your head lopped off."

"Maybe..."

Letting out another heavy breath, we all shift our positions so that we were all looking at one another in a five-point circle.

"So...what should we do now?"

Once again, Leo would provide the answer.

"Something we probably should've done before we executed our plan: talk to Master Splinter."

 _Sensei..._

We cringe the slightest, knowing that appending conversation was going to be a 'delightful' mix of tense and awkward.

"...Well, hopefully he'll be pleased to know that we didn't completely jump the gun this time and actually had a plan."

The guys form sheepishly nervous smiles that match my own, and though a part of me didn't want to, we decided that the sword Saki egged me into taking was too nice to leave laying out on a random roof. As we leap down and head for the nearest manhole cover to go home, I think to myself,

 _This may not be happening in a way any of us would wanted it to go...but at least the dialogue's opening up again._

A Couple Minutes Earlier, No POV

Unbeknownst to the attendees of the strange meeting, standing atop a roof across the street spying on the spies was that mysterious fellow with sandy-beige skin, blue topknot and strange golden medallion, joined by another man with pale skin and a bald head dressed in the exact same uniform...

They peer over the retreating form of Shiori through a binocular function of their black sunglasses, humming in thought and making note of her facial expression as she sped away with no hesitation, followed quickly by her brothers leaping down from the building.

"They are leaving now...We had better report this back to the council."

Nodding, the bald one clicks to life a holographic wrist communicator, contacting those three strange people from last we saw this group.

 _"(All three) Yes?"_

The man with the darker skin tone conveys the pair's report.

"The girl, Shiori, has spoken with Saki, and the turtles had listened in from the rooftop through a communicator...Based on several factors including their careful planning before engagement and the expression she had before breaking off into a run from the building, it seems they have declined joining him."

 _It is also possible he may have threatened the poor girl..._

 _"That is,"_

 _"Good news."_

 _"For if they,"_

 _"Were to have sided with Saki,"_

 _"We would have been forced,"_

 _"(All three) To destroy them."_

 _"But if they are indeed against him,"_

 _"Do not engage,_

 _"And continue to monitor them."_

The conversation ends here, and the two men with matching trench coat-based outfits turn their gazes to one another.

"...I'll meet you back at headquarters."

"Alright...Stay sharp."

At that, the male with the lighter complexion disappears from the rooftop, leaving the other to his thoughts...His shoulders decompress a little in relief from his higher-up's decision regarding the sibling quintet of young ninja.

 _I am, glad to know we won't have to eliminate those five..._

"...I'm happy to hear that the council may consider my old friend's children as allies."

"Uh!"

Spinning around on his heel with a defensive expression, the man prepares to pull out a weapon from underneath his coat...that is, until he saw whom had spoken to him.

"...Miss O'Neil...It has, been quite some time."

We watch through his line of vision as said woman with auburn brown hair steps out from the shadows, her jade green irises and smile both serious and almost...sentimental.

"Hello...Tarō."

Small Time Skip

As soon as the turtles and young girl return to their underground home, they confide to their father what they had learned tonight from their unintended meeting with the head of the Foot Clan, Oroku Saki, throwing in some connecting factors from the investigation conducted by Shiori and her friends regarding the 'Youth Center Incident'...

They're all sitting in matching lotus meditation positions, the student ninja being on the lower floor facing their teacher and parent whom was seated on the edge of the elevated section running across the lair. The gray-furred rat currently holds the sword Shiori was more or less forced to take after leaving the old warehouse disguising a secondary headquarters for the Foot Clan, looking at it with a heavy expression...Releasing a sigh, Splinter realizes that he could no longer withhold his knowledge about the antagonistic ninja clan, and finally summons the courage to tell his sons and daughter the full story.

"My children...I had hoped this day would never come."

His left hand was holding the ripped-off insignia taken by Michelangelo from one ninja during the skirmish in the museum.

"As you have correctly figured out through quite an array of sources, this is the symbol of the Foot Ninja...a name I had always known. Their leader, is Oroku Saki...but he has another name. He is...The Shredder. I have often told you about my Master Yoshi...but now it is time that I told you the whole truth."

Flashback

 _The clock turns back about fifteen years ago today, to the days before Hamato Splinter would become a father of five, when he was living life as but a regular rodent pet to his own Master, Hamato Yoshi..._

"As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of Ninjitsu, in many centuries..."

 _We observe the secret behind Splinter's own knowledge of the martial arts to come from simple imitation of his master's movements from within his cage during the other's hours of practice._

"I was his pet rat, and I learned Ninjitsu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy..."

 _The memory shifts to showcase a scene involving a familiar female with dark auburn hair and jade green irises, by then in her preteens, wearing a white cotton t-shirt with matching-coloured socks and blue sweatpants, during a moment between her own training sessions when she found herself playing with the younger non-mutated rat._

 _A giggling smile is on her face as she chases after Splinter around the dojo flat, passing the man with Ivy League-like black hair in a large circle before falling backwards in front of the change screen. The rat hops into her lap and chatters up a conversation, which while the young girl couldn't understand verbally, she would bop her head up and down with a smile of recognition. Yoshi watches the display with a smile of amusement, and shakes his head with a chuckle before walking over to scoop both souls up into his arms, prompting a squeal to escape the little human's lips that quickly melds into a three-way share of laughter (chitter in Splinter's case)._

"The days only became brighter when Emily came, filling our home with something we have been missing: a friend for myself...and for him, a child of his own. We were, a family."

 _We move on to the very day when things would take a turn for the worst. It had started out normally enough, the hours moving steadily along to when Emily is sent out of the home on a grocery run, and Yoshi was practicing his katas while waiting for his charge to return..._

 _Suddenly, a large fist comes crashing through the door, belonging to none other than Hun!_

"But that life ended, when The Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master."

 _The bulking blond gestures about half a dozen Foot soldiers to charge against Yoshi, who only manages to take down two before another one grabs him and holds him by the arms in an underarm loop. Splinter growls on the defense from his cage, watching as his master barely succeeds in kicking down another ninja, who goes flying right into the former's tiny home!...The rat would be fine, thankfully, if becoming increasingly worried for Yoshi._

"My master battled honourably..."

 _In contrast, Hun would lead three other ninja in shooting out restraining devices that bind their target of interest to one spot by his wrists and ankles!_

"But through their dishonourable ways, the Foot Ninja overpowered him."

 _What's worse, these cord-like devices had an electroshock function, which the muscle-bound man would activate to subdue Yoshi until the latter could barely retain consciousness, leaving him helpless to be held up by two ninja..._

"Then, The Shredder entered."

 _Splinter carefully hurries out of the broken remains of his cage, feeling his fur stand on end as he watches the leader of the clan walk into the room, clad in that dangerous-looking, full-body suit of steel we would see much later._

"They accused my master of working for their enemies...They wanted information, (cringe) and they were relentless."

 _In which case, poor Yoshi would be tortured with the shock restraints...  
Yet, he would refuse to give into their demands, no matter how much pain the Foot subject him to._

"But my master said only one thing..."

 _With sweat running heavy from his forehead, Hamato Yoshi's final words would be,_

 _"He, who lives without honour...will end, without honour...!"_

 _He then collapses, much to the displeasure of Saki, or should we say, Shredder._

 _"This is a waste of time. Finish him!"_

 _Hun prepares to fulfill his master's orders, brandishing out a katana sword...Not wanting to stand idly by, Splinter attempts to rescue Yoshi._

"I tried to save my master..."

 _Said rat runs and clambers up Hun's front to attack the latter's face, taking him by surprise and forcing him to drop the sword..._

"But my efforts were in vain...Though I did leave my mark."

 _Splinter puts up a substantial fight, but in the end, he would be tossed out the window by the hulking blond after a short minute, leaving behind a deep claw cut in the henchman's left cheek, the same scar that would carry presence more than fifteen years later!_

 _Left to nurse his facial wound, Shredder steps past Hun to pick up the latter's slack._

 _"Hrrh, I shall finish you off, myself!"_

 _...And just as the young pre-mutated rat comes clambering up onto the window sill..._

 _(SLASH)_

 _Hamato Yoshi is mercilessly killed by a single blow from the dreaded tekkō-kagi...!_

"The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me...from the world..."

 _Splinter feels his entire body go numb with shock and agony, dropping from the window to bounce off a bag of trash before stopping face-up in a dingy rain puddle..._

"Not long after that, I found you, my sons, while you, my daughter, would come nine years later...and you all know the rest."

End of Flashback

"I did not tell you all this, because I did not want your training to be tainted, by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow, that is still in my heart..."

Shiori thinks to herself with a sad frown cast to her lap while fighting the urge to cry again,

 _Yet it's not just you, dad: Emily's been suffering too...and it's that same sorrow, that's been preventing you two from facing eachother._

She focuses back as Splinter concludes his tale, a hardness building around his tone with each sentence from all the emotions kept hidden in his heart over the years.

"But you need to know who Saki, The Shredder, for who he really is. He serves no great purpose; he fights no great evil. He is great evil! Any endeavor he undertakes, he does for his own, selfish, gain."

"...In that case, I really don't understand his actions regarding Double L."

Eyes turn to the only human in the room, as she clenches her fists and glares at the floor.

"What could possibly be gained from destroying a place for innocent young souls with nowhere else to go?...I mean, did, Derek do something to piss him off, or, was it some sick, twisted statement for New York's underworld? (Shakes head) It makes no rational sense even looking at the other side...Just another reason why I think Saki was insane to even suggest I-!...Mph, I can't even say it now..."

Michelangelo nudges her shoulder and quirks with a smile,

"Yeah, ya made that much clear when you pointed your sword at 'im."

She smiles slightly back, and Donatello comments,

"You weren't played the fool in there, Yori. You saw his lies coming from a mile away."

Even Splinter commends the young girl with honey irises for her actions as well as the four turtles.

"Yes, I am very proud of how courageous and perceptive you were, Shiori...You and your brothers did well in planning ahead before, speaking with Saki."

"Thank you...dad."

Raphael then asks the question that was on all the minds of the sibling quintet.

"So what're we gonna do abou' it?"

Leonardo slaps a fist into his open palm and offers an answer of action.

"Shredder wants an answer? I think we should give him one, turtle-style."

He and his siblings meet eachother's eyes, before they look back at their teacher and parent to bow deeply, he returning the gesture and ending their talk.

Time Skip

Hours come and go before we reach a new evening more storm-ridden than the last...Five familiar shadows leap onto the rooftop of the same building used for the meeting grounds between Shiori and Saki, followed swiftly by almost two dozen or so figures that settle on the other side...

Lightning flashes, showcasing the fierce expressions of the turtles and one human girl, glaring at the black-clad faces of the Foot Ninja...The sky opens up for rain as Shiori steps forward, holding the sheathed blade forcibly given to her by the enemy.

"Tell your master that the answer is still No...and take back his sword while you're at it!"

She then throws it like a javelin to go landing right into a lantern-shaped air duct, before shifting back so her brother wearing the blue mask could take lead. He whispers to her,

"Good throw...You ready?"

"Thanks...and always."

They and the other three draw their respected weapons at ready, the blades of the twin katanas, sais and butterfly swords gleaming in the hot energy of the lightning.

" _Let's dance._ "

The Foot Ninja unsheathe single ninjatō - a modernized, simpler version of the katana - in response, and one second later, both sides charge in to attack! Leonardo knocks away a few opposing blades with his own, while Raphael blocks two more ninja, then delivers two strong kicks to their torsos...

"Check it out! Nunchucks aren't just good for playing the drums..."

Several bashes are delivered by Michelangelo as he clears away more than half a dozen opponents, before spinning around just as his brother Donatello heads his way.

"But they're also good for giving a leg-up to a fellow turtle!"

He uses his melee weapon to boost the other's jump, the latter soaring over a few hands to land in a circle of eight Foot Ninja.

"You said it, brother, but a bō staff certainly comes in handy, when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly, enemy ninjas!"

A few choice twirls were all Donatello needed to deliver in order to knock the black-clad soldiers off their feet...

"You guys still goin' on about weapons?"

Leonardo uncrosses his twin blades and charges against more of the ninja, joined shortly by Shiori and her shorter swords.

"Weren't you listening to Master Splinter?"

"Yeah, it's not the weapons that-(kick) kah, make the ninja..."

Both brother and sister would then team up on the last Foot Soldier, she locking a crossguard against the opposing weapon to pull it downward, so he could deliver a jump-kick to the head!

"Caouh!"

They finish up the learned philosophy with smirks on their faces while sheathing their blades.

"It's the ninja who makes the weapon."

All five young Hamatos gather back to eachother, overseeing the satisfying vision of defeated Foot Ninja. Donatello comments,

"Well, all in a day's work," before the five cheer with high-fives/threes,

"Turtles rule!"

(...Crash)

"Uh!"

Unfortunately, that was only part one of the battle, as evident by the door-crashing form of Hun arriving on the rooftop.

"Not him again!"

Shiori felt a groan coming on as strong as her bō staff-wielding brother's complaint.

 _Ugh, guess we should've known that a confrontation wouldn't end this quickly..._

Leonardo notes confidently with Raphael agreeing shortly after,

"We beat him before, we can do it again."

"Yea'..."

Cracking the knuckles of one of his large fists, the blond says to the five teenagers,

"I've been looking forward to this rematch."

Pulling out his weapons back out along with his brothers and sister, the turtle in blue calls back,

"Bring it, if you got the guts!"

Letting out a battle cry, Hun charges first, his opponents doing the same but a few seconds afterward...Though we'd quickly observe that unlike with the Foot Ninja, there'd be a reasonable imbalance of strength between both sides, made perfectly clear by the strong leaping punch Hun delivers against Donatello's plastron.

As that turtle goes sliding to the puddled rooftop, Raphael attempts to retaliate with a lower side-swipe of his sai, followed by a high jump-kick. But, both moves are evaded by Hun, before he counters with a sweep-kick.

"Guh!"

Leonardo charges in to try and land a foot into the bulking henchman's upper torso, only to get blocked and thrown aside like he was made of foam! Shiori then takes a turn, rushing and ducking low to strike Hun in his hip with one of the blunt sides of her butterfly sword.

"Hh-gah!"

"Rh! You little, pest!"

(Whack)

"Auh!"

Of course, successful as her attack may have been, it wasn't enough to throw him off-kilter, rather, it only irritated him enough to backhand her hard, sending her flying to the rooftop ground next to her brother Michelangelo. That turtle gasps, before forming his own angry expression and charging in to get vengeance for his sibling.

"Hee-yah!"

He swings and misses the mark with his nunchaku, making him vulnerable to being grabbed, then thrown away by Hun to land against Donatello, both rolling closer to the edge of the roof...

"Hrah!"

The emerald green terrapin then attempts to jump the enemy from behind, only to be snatched by the arm and slammed against the ground a few times!...As Shiori helps Leonardo up, they both notice their brother being held up by Hun, fist raised at ready to finish him off!

"Raph, no!"

Hurrying off the ground in a burst of adrenaline, the turtle with the double katana runs to strike down Hun with a leap kick, knocking him back and forcing him to let go of Raphael...As he shakes off his dizziness, Hun then spots the sword that Shiori threw away. Grinning, he takes it out of the air duct, unsheathes it, and charges at Leonardo...

"No you don't!"

(Clang)

His path would be cut off halfway when Shiori runs in, blocking the single sword with both her own...

"You want my brothers? You have to go through me!"

"Why you-!"

The two get into their own battle, blade against blades, the blackette switching between offensive slashes and defensive guards similar to what she does with her tonfa...What Hun didn't realize, however, is that the girl's interference was part of a spontaneous plan of distraction.

 _Wait for it...Just a little more to the left...There!_

"Now, Leo!"

"Ki-yah!"

(KICK)

"Gruh!"

Hun is suddenly knocked forward by a strong kick to his back, stumbling forward while Shiori tumble-rolls out of his path and speeds over to her brother. She and he share a smile, before focusing back on task as their enemy recovers and rushes at them again!

"Hrrrrraaaah!"

Leonardo feels his brotherly protective instincts rise, and shoves his sister behind him towards the other three.

"Stay back!"

"Bro!"

(...CLANG)

A familiar set of twin katana go flying right out of their wielder's hands, leaving him wide open to the opposition!

"No, Leo!" "Leo!"

"Get back!" "Look out!"

...Thankfully, in the moment Hun raises the sword over his head, Leonardo would spot the opportunity to strike. He lunges forward, hops into the air, before delivering a flurry of continuous kicks to the other's torso, pushing them backwards until they were at the skylight...

(Shatter)

"Gaauuuuuuhhhhh!"

Hun goes crashing through the glass and drops like a rock to the room below, the sword landing blade-first in the ground just a couple inches from his head...Looking down at his defeated enemy for a few more seconds, the turtle in the blue mask then turns to walk away, stumbling slightly from a wave of exhaustion until his brothers Michelangelo and Donatello come to hold him up with his arms around their shoulders. Letting out a very short chuckle, the second latter comments,

"I think we'll sleep well tonight," followed by the turtle in purple noting with his own halfhearted smile,

"That was not easy."

The fourth turtle then comes over with his sister to give his eldest brother back his weapons.

"Here, bro."

"Thanks, Raph."

As soon as the swords are sheathed, Shiori moves to give Leonardo a hug.

"That was amazing, Leo...Are you alright?"

Placing a gentle hand against her head, he replies simply,

"I am...especially knowing we're all safe."

...What the five Hamatos weren't aware of, was that those two strangers - including the one Emily apparently knows - with the odd medallions had watched the battle from a building across the way. The one with the lighter complexion then activates his communicator to inform the council of what's transpired.

 _"Your report?"_

"Council members. It has been confirmed: the turtles and their sister are indeed against Saki."

 _"Good..."_

 _"Then it remains to be seen that the enemy of our enemy is our friend."_

 _"Monitor them further, and keep us informed."_

(Blip)

The call ends, and both men turn to look at one another, before glancing behind them at the other soul present.

"...What will be your next course of action, Miss O'Neil?"

A smile graces the lips of the auburn brunette, her jade green irises reflecting both excitement as well as a healthy amount of nerves.

"What I should have done after first meeting the children..."

 _No more hesitation...no more fear..._

 _Splinter..._

Back on top the warehouse, the four anthropomorphic reptiles and one human girl prepare to leave, feeling their mission was finally complete.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home."

...

But Leonardo doesn't even get four steps in, before he spots something that would delay their departure.

"Gh! Aw, shhhhell...!"

You see, by this point, the Foot Ninja previously defeated had recovered enough of their endurance that they could continue the battle. They leap back up for another round, and the Hamatos draw their weapons out again, knowing there would be no way to skirt around the situation...

However, the black-clad ninja then jump aside...to make room for their true leader, Oroku Saki, aka, The Shredder! His steel armour gleams in the lightning, raising a single tekkō-kagi to emphasize the following menacing absolute.

"Those who are not with me, are _against me!_ And, I _crush_ anyone who stands against me!"


	12. Attack of the Tekkō-Kagi, Part Two

_**"...Have you ever experienced a moment when you feel both good, but sick to your stomach over something you did you know was right, even at the risk of consequence?...Yeah, that's where my head is at right now."**_

 _We go back briefly to highlights of the skirmish between Shiori, her brothers and their black-clad enemies atop the abandoned warehouse building..._

 ** _"Funny how that feeling didn't come as I my bros and I stuck it to those dozens of Foot Ninja."_**

 _Then the fight between those five and the burly blond leader of the Purple Dragon Gang who ironically answers to someone above him._

 ** _"Heck, it didn't even come up when Hun crashed the party...For that loser's sake, he better learn after tonight to never mess with a teenage turtle who's good at delivering multiple kicks."_**

 _Finally, we return to the moment when Oroku Saki - otherwise known as The Shredder - arrives._

 ** _"...But now that the leader of the Foot Clan, The Shredder, has made his 'grand' debut...that sick feeling has returned tenfold...and something's telling me that it's_** ** _not_** ** _gonna die down anytime soon."_**

Now...

Another roll of thunder rumbles and flashes of lightning emit from the stormy skies above, as the Hamatos and Shredder continue to stare eachother down after that scathing threat from the latter...

"The time for games has ended. No more charades."

Saki removes his helmet, showing his face to the teen ninja, who only stare back with intense glares...Though looking more closely at one young soul's expression, we notice a flicker of realization beginning to spark, honey irises soaking in the image of her enemy.

 _...Wait...That, armour..._

 _...No. No, can it, be...?!_

"You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you will ever see."

"...My god...I remember now."

"Hm?"

Saki's cold brown irises focus to the direction of Shiori's voice, and her brothers note a new jitter in her muscles that wasn't being caused by the chill of the rain.

"Sis..." "Shiori...?"

Ignoring them, the blackette's eyes widen as she mutters with a new anger rising in her tone,

"That night, just before Ori and I escaped out the kitchen door...I saw someone. A figure..."

 _(Flash)_

 _We go back briefly to six years ago, just as the young orphan girl was about to follow her friend outside to freedom from the turmoil spiraling within the blazing Lady Liberty Orphanage..._

 _A slice of steel cuts through the sound of rushing flames, and she spins around to see a middle-aged figure dropping to the ground dead, courtesy of a taller silhouette's clawed weapon. The little girl watching a distance away could only gasp with horror, covering her mouth with shock..._

 _"You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you will ever see...Derek Liberty."_

 _The fire erupts a little, the ominous glow quickly highlighting a better visual of the murderous figure, revealed as none other than The Shredder!_

 _(Flash)_

"...It was you."

Shiori's irises harden and narrow in barely-contained fury.

"You, destroyed my old home...You _killed_ Derek in cold blood, and left other lives to perish!"

Saki only smirks in response, making the teenage girl growl before shouting with a catch in her throat,

"Why?! Why did you do it?! Why did Double L have to suffer; what did an orphanage ever do to you?!"

"Ha...So that old fool did keep quiet about our agreement. Perhaps he did not die a pathetic death after all."

...

Shiori froze, her brain slowly registering her enemy's words.

"...What do you mean? What agreement?"

"I'm afraid your previous caretaker was not as innocent as he led you to believe...In fact, years ago, most likely long before you were born, Derek got himself involved in quite a heavy amount of trouble, thanks to a distant family member of his who was once a loyal soldier of mine. I will not indulge in every detail, other than they conspired to damage a large part of my connection network...That soldier was easily disposed of, while Derek...heh, I was able to find a better use for him rather than simply ridding his life."

"In other words...you wanted to continue that soldier's punishment through him..."

"Correct. I quickly discovered his own profession as head of an orphanage, and soon formulated an agreement with that weak-hearted man: in exchange for sustaining his livelihood, he was to release any children eighteen or over to me that had adequate physical vigor...so they may be trained as new members of my growing army of Foot Soldiers."

Shiori and her brothers gasp, the former more shocked to the core than the rest.

 _...No...No way. Derek...he didn't...!_

"...You're lying...You have to be lying!"

"You asked for the truth, and I see no reason to lie after all these years...If it eases your heart, your foolish guardian did try to back out of our agreement several times, (smirk) but a few threats to his life as well as the young souls he cared for were all it took to keep him in line...That is, come that day six years ago."

Saki's face contorts into a frown of disdain.

"Where that pathetic man found the courage still astonishes and eludes me, but nonetheless, if there's one thing I do not tolerate, is _traitors_. His defiant words would cost him his life, and no evidence of his existence was to be left behind. That is why the orphanage had to go, even at the cost of killing off those unfortunate souls that did not make it out in time. If anything, you should be grateful you escaped with your own life."

"...Grateful? Are you kidding me right now?"

The poor young girl with beach waves tucked under her paisley bandana was shaking by this point, feeling all the more ready to rush over and beat the living daylights out of the one responsible for her tragedy as well as others.

"You call putting a terrified nine-year old out on the streets with nothing but her own wit to help her survive, slaughtering a frightened man and leaving other small children to die, something I should be _grateful_ for?! You monster! You're only giving me more reasons to hit you so hard you'll go flying right out of that flashy armour of yours! Grh...You murdered a man out of sheer spite for defiance, and I'm willing to bet that's why you did it to those other three places, and killed Magnolia Reed, just because they got tired of dealing with your dictator crap. That's it, isn't it?! You can't handle anyone who wants to think for themselves unless it's for your own benefit!"

"Believe what you will, but this hardly changes present matters...Now then..."

Saki puts his samurai-styled helmet back over his head, melding back into his Shredder persona.

"Prepare to face your destiny, _and your doom_."

Shiori didn't appreciate the careless brush-off, and growls lowly with fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

 _This, bastard...This heartless murderer; he-_

"Shiori."

She snaps out of her volcanic-brooding thought process to the sound of her brother Donatello's voice, and turns to look at his serious expression.

"Don't let his mannerism get to you...and we will make him pay for what he's admitted to. Right, guys?"

The other three anthropomorphic turtles nod in unison, the gesture helping to depressurize the constricting emotions pushing against Shiori's heart. Breathing in deep, she wipes under her eyes and mutters,

"Okay..."

Looking back ahead at Shredder, Michelangelo couldn't help but comment,

"Still, have to admit, he has a strong sense of personal style. I mean, niiice outfit."

Raphael raises a brow at his brother, but did sense the sarcasm. On that note, he turns his vision back up front while replying,

"Yeah, well based on what he just confessed, he definitely didn' get dressed up for nothin'."

Leonardo then says to all of his siblings on cue with the next lightning break,

"Guys...we're in for the fight of our lives."

...

One pause of time later, the dark clan leader gestures his soldiers forward for the opening move.

"Foot Ninja, attack! Destroy them!"

The warriors clad in black rush forward, swords raised, prompting the five Hamato siblings to leap forward with a collective outcry. Leonardo lands next to the rooftop's air duct unit, and dodges a swipe of steel before split-kicking two ninja down. Up top the entrance/exit protrusion, Donatello jumps up to evade another Foot soldier's ninjatō while simultaneously swinging his bō staff behind him to strike his opponent to go falling down to the main rooftop ground.

(Clang)

Meanwhile, Raphael uses a single sai to block another ninjatō blade before kicking the wielder in the torso, while Michelangelo prepares to take on three more...unaware that Shredder was coming at him from behind with a metal-soled foot poised to kick him in the shell!

"Hraaai-yah...!"

"...Mikey!"

(Shove)

"Whoa!"

Thankfully for him, Shiori was nearby and saw what the enemy was about to do after she punches away one of his minions, and she acts fast, running over to tackle the orange-masked turtle to the ground in a tumble-roll, just barely evading the Shredder!

"Hah, hah, hah...You okay, bro?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks..."

As those two hurry to pick themselves off the ground, Shredder stares at their forms for a moment, before turning attention to Leonardo as he kicks away one of his Foot soldiers, prepping to do the same to another.

(...Whack)

"Gauh!"

But the turtle wielding the double katana would be struck instead, and just recovers in a backwards roll...Moving to another section of the rooftop, Donatello was driving a pair of Foot Ninja back by spinning his weapon in a fast circle...when Shredder suddenly jumps in behind him, and grabs his bō staff to throw the poor turtle hard to go slamming carapace-first to the ground! A ringing fills his ears, and just as Donatello's dizziness begins to wane, another ninja comes lunging in, sword raised!

"Aauh!"

(...CLANG)

Though what were the chances his older brother Raphael would allow that to happen? His sai comes in at the last few seconds to block the tip of the ninjatō, giving the technically-younger turtle time to roll away and hop back to his feet.

"Drh, watch y'ur back, brainiac!"

"Isn't that what your for, Raph?"

The turtle with the purple mask then runs over to where his sister was to give her a hand with four of the Foot Ninja, leaving the other terrapin in red to sling the opposing sword away, it traveling through the air on a straight course for the direction Michelangelo and Leonardo were.

"Leo, low bridge!"

They both duck, leaving the sword to go flying straight into the radiator, penetrating a bit of the electrical and promoting the entire machine to spark...

(BOOM)

It explodes, spreading a wall of fire onto that section of the roof, highlighting the actions of Michelangelo and Donatello as they take down a few more ninja...while on the other side, Leonardo, Raphael and Shiori prep themselves to fight Saki...

A cold stare of hatred is shared between red and honey, before the former makes the first move, jumping up high and encouraging the latter and her two brothers to lunge in a counter. However, Shredder easily kicks both turtles down midair, before blocking the one butterfly sword of the teenage girl, then thrusting a palm to her side.

"Gah-hh!"

Shiori is flung backwards to land dangerously close to the enclosing flames, and grits her teeth while thinking to herself,

 _Shell...what I wouldn't give to have father with us right now._

Splinter's POV

I had retired to my quarters after dinner to continue my meditation on the matter regarding my family's greatest threat, contemplating over what should be done...Of course, no matter how many scenarios played through my head, it all ends on the same conclusion.

 _The only way my family may live to see the next day...is by confronting the very danger to our lives._

Sighing, I get up from my futon and exit the room to speak with my sons and daughter.

(Slide...)

"My children. I have been in deep mediation regarding the Shredder, and-..."

Unfortunately, I would discover that I was the only one left in the lair.

"...Not here?...Hauh, I cannot even take a few minutes for meditation without those kids running off..."

This time, they did have the sense to leave a note that supposingly told me where they all left to...But even after reading it over, I was not convinced that my children simply 'left for a training exercise', not after what we have been talking about.

"Hmm...what is the one thing I did not want them to do?"

 _...Unless...Uh!_

The answer hits me like a speeding car.

"Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done!"

 _Oooh, my children; they have no idea the level of danger and skill they'll be facing! They could be-!_

 _...No._

 _I have already lost my master to that rogue Saki, not to mention my connections to Emily...but I refuse to lose my precious sons and daughter!_

Knowing what must be done, I prepare to leave to the surface and track down my children...though not before pocketing Donatello's remote control for that truck.

 _I may not understand how to use it, but it will nonetheless be useful when the time comes._

The elevator would be the fastest way outside, so I head that way, muttering to myself with a father's worry,

"I must find my children."

Shiori's POV

The fight atop the abandoned warehouse building has escalated to the point that it felt like we're battling within the depths of that certain place down below where sinners dwell. Based on what I can hear over the roaring flames, it sounds like Donnie and Mikey were hanging in there okay...Meanwhile, Leo, Raph and I are trying our best to knock Saki - The Shredder - off his feet, but we're having trouble even landing a single hit. I swing both my butterfly blades in side-strokes against the fiend, but he just leaps over me before landing a particularly harsh punch to my back.

"Auh!"

I go sliding to the ground on my front, the impact causing me to drop my blades while I cringe from a bit of the abrasive floor scraping my chin.

 _Shell..._

My ears then hear Leo let out a cry, followed by a hard crash of shell to concrete, and I scramble off the ground while snatching up my weapons, pivoting around to witness a familiar pair of katana go flying to the streets below!

 _Oh no; Leo's unarmed!_

I run over to try and help him, but was ambushed by two Foot soldiers who grab me by the arms while another two restrain my brother just as he stands up.

"Agh! Rgh, let, go of me!..."

We both struggle hard, but our weakened stamina made them stronger in comparison...Then all it took was the chilling laughter of that monster to make my heart drop into my stomach, as he emerges from the flames to our position with but one goal in mind.

"I shall finish _you_ and your so-called brother first."

"G-Gh, n-no!"

...

...

But thinking back, maybe everyone on both sides should've paid better attention to the weakening structure holding us all up?

(C-Crack, rumble...)

"What?!"

The rooftop suddenly began to cave under the pressure of the fire, crumbling at all corners and forcing our enemies to back off, leaving me and Leo to back up to the edge away from the fire.

"Wh-Whaddo we do, bro?!"

"Take my hand, quick!"

I do as he says...just as we run out of room and fall right over the edge!

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" "Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Too terrified to do anything but scream, I close my eyes and wait for death...But Leo acts fast and squeezes me to his plastron, acting as my shield to the car we'd drop on before rolling onto the pavement...!

...

...

Neither of us moves for a moment, probably just as scared as the other of the idea that we might not have lived...until the first wave of pain hits me and causes me to moan softly.

 _...Okay...if I can feel pain, then I'm not dead...but Leo..._

"L-Le...o...?"

A grunted groan pushes past his lips, before he lifts himself a bit off of me and shakes his own dizziness off.

"Sh-Shiori..."

 _Oh thank god, he's alright...!_

A tear of tremendous relief escapes my eye, and he helps me up to a sitting position while he kneels in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so, thanks to you...Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My shell broke most of the fall..."

"Find the turtles and Shiori!"

We both stiffen on alert to the sound of our enemy's voice, and very carefully peer over the hood of the car to see him standing outside the demolishing building with his ninja perfectly unharmed.

 _Shoot...!_

"They cannot be far. Do not, allow them to escape!"

 _They...So the others should be okay...I hope._

He's cut off for a moment when the sound of sirens begin heading our way, before ordering his soldiers,

"Foot Ninja, disappear! Report to me when you find them!...I want to finish them, _myself_."

On that note, the whole band of creeps makes a break for the shadows just as a few police cars and a firetruck show up...Turning back to Leo and ducking down from two ninja that leap our way, I whisper to him,

"Looks like we'll be playing Jump and Duck for a while, huh?"

He breathes out a short-lived sound of amusement at my dry joke, before grabbing his swords while muttering,

"We gotta find Raph, Don and Mikey..."

He sheathes them and takes my hand to lead me to a subway entrance.

"Gotta regroup..."

We hop inside, and look over where the car we crashed atop was, seeing a few Foot Ninja combing around...

"But we won't be much good to our brothers if _they_ find us first."

"No, not at all."

 _But you know, thinking about it...if I know our sensei, he's probably starting his own search._

 _(Nervous smile) So really, who would we rather take our chances with: angry ninja or an angry father?_

No POV

At the same time that the eldest turtle brother and his sister formulate a plan of action, down a nearby alleyway...Raphael peeks up from inside a dumpster after three Foot Ninja pass him.

"Man, if dose Foot goons don't finish me off, the stink of dis dumpster will...Sheesh!"

When he's sure that they weren't going to come this way a second time, he lifts the lid and climbs out to step onto the pavement to leave and begin his own search for his siblings...Meanwhile, Donatello was acting the part of a crutch for Michelangelo thanks to an injured ankle, as they attempt to limp-walk as far away from the destroyed warehouse as they can...

"Rrh, Don, we need to go back."

They pause by a lamppost as the other turtle replies,

"Hah, I-I know, but you're in no condition to fight, Mikey."

Starting their slow trek again, Donatello adds,

"Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others..."

...

At another end of the streets, Leonardo and Shiori have shifted their position so they were poised atop a lamppost, watching four of the Foot Ninja comb around for they and the other three turtles on their master's orders...Hearing the blue-masked terrapin growl, the girl with short black hair tucked under her bandana reaches to grab one of his hands and chide quietly,

"It's gonna be alright, Leo. We will find the other three before those creeps do."

"Haaah, I know...but finding them and evading Shredder's not gonna be easy."

"...Well, at least the storm's giving us a break and stopped raging."

The turtle glances at his sister with a halfhearted smile...before their attention diverts below at the sound of a whack followed by a pained groan.

"Huh?"

Looking down, their eyes widen when they see a familiar female figure clad in that red and blue flannel hoodie jacket, boot-cut jeans and monochrome canvas shoes swiftly thrusting several kicks and punches to take down all of the enemy ninja!

"Uh! Is that, who I think it is...?"

"I, think so...but let's go see for ourselves."

So as soon as the final Foot soldier drops like a two-by-four, the two Hamato siblings silently hop down from the top of the lamppost to the paved sidewalk just a few feet away from the figure.

"...Emily O'Neil?"

Relaxing her stance, the auburn brunette removes her hood as she turns around to face the other two conscious souls in the area, a calm smile on her face.

"Hello again, dears."

Shiori awkwardly waves,

"Uh, hi," while her brother asks,

"Pardon my rudeness, but what the shell are you doing out here?"

"Let's just say I had this strong feeling that the Foot, moreover, Oroku Saki was going to strike tonight...It seems you children have made quite an impression on the clan."

"Yeah well, we just wanted to make it clear we want nothing to do with the Foot...for more reasons I'd care to mention right now."

Emily nods at Shiori's words.

"I understand...Do you know where your other three brothers are?"

Leonardo replies,

"That's what we're currently trying to figure out, hopefully before Shredder does."

"Right...Well if you'll allow it, I'd like to lend my assistance."

Both turtle and human form surprised expressions at the offer of help, and Shiori asks,

"Are you sure? We don't want to put you in danger."

"I'm certain."

"...Well, alright. (Looks at her brother) Whaddo you think, bro?"

Sighing a little, the terrapin who wields double katana nods and replies,

"At this point, any help is welcome."

Smiling, the woman with jade green irises says,

"Good to know."

The team of two turned three then head for the alleyway beside them...

"So tell me, does Splinter know you're out here facing Saki and his ninja?"

One pair of winces from the teenagers tells Emily all she needed to know.

"Haaaah, I was afraid of that..."

 _God help these children when Splinter does find them...for if his protective nature has morphed into anything similar to what Master Yoshi's once was, (wry smile) they'll be in for the lecture of a lifetime._

As the brunette thought about her old friend, Michelangelo and Donatello reach a different alleyway heavy with clotheslines attaching apartments across from one another, and they stop to catch their breath between a dumpster and some discarded boxes.

"Hah, let's rest for a second...Whoa!"

But just as the techno-turtle suggests that, he spots Shredder and two of his ninja coming in from one end of the alley!

"It's the Shredder...!"

"And some of his little friends; look!"

Following Michelangelo's point, they see three more Foot soldiers appearing from the other end...Thinking quickly, Donatello jumps to clamber up a fire escape ladder while holding his brother to him...Thankfully, both turtles get out of sight fast enough to dodge the gathering clan leader and his minions.

"...Nothing?...Keep searching!"

The ninja soldiers part ways from their master to different sectors...while up above, the turtle with the purple mask watches them disappear before ducking back into the window of a bathroom where he and his brother are currently hiding out. Michelangelo sits on the edge of the bathtub, his injured ankle propped up sideways on his other leg.

"My ankle's killin' me!...You better leave me here; I'll only slow you down."

Waving a dismissive hand, Donatello chides while turning to look inside the medicine cabinet above the sink,

"Can that noise, Mikey. It's just a sprained ankle. We need to wrap it properly..."

He doesn't find any gauze, and pivots around with a finger under his chin as he thinks about an alternative...He then spots a pair of nude pantyhose hanging over the shower bar, and snaps his fingers in a 'aha!' manner, deciding that material would work as a makeshift bandage. Slinging it down, Donatello kneels in front of his younger brother to get to work on his mild injury...

"While you're doin' that, I'll just brush my long flowing locks, heha!"

The doctor glances up to see Michelangelo goofing around with a bath brush, before looking back down with a hint of a smile in his tone for the latter's attempt of lightening the mood.

"Nice..."

"...You know what this moment reminds me of, though?"

"Hm?"

"It reminds me of that time back when we were little, and Yori slipped on a wet piece of cardboard and twisted her ankle while we were all playing in the tunnels."

Now that reminisce brought about a physical upturn of lip.

"I remember that day too: despite the pain, she was more upset that our sibling outing had to be cut short. Thought we'd be mad at her...Heh, like we could ever be mad over something like an unforeseen injury."

"Yeah. If anything, we were more concerned about stopping our baby sister's tears."

"...That's why you had Raph put her in your lap on the couch when we got home, right? So you could hold her while sensei and I tended to her ankle?"

Michelangelo's face flushes the slightest as he rubs the back of his head with a modest smile.

"Heheh, well, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's giving hugs, and she definitely needed one."

By this time, Donatello had finished his work, and he steps back a bit as the other turtle goes to stand up...before giving the former a quick hug.

"Huh?...Mikey?"

"Heh, sorry, D. Just, looked like you needed one right now..."

Taken aback at first, the tech-savvy turtle then smiles before wrapping an arm over the other's shoulders in his version of a side-hug.

"Thanks. Now, let's keep moving to fi-"

(Creeeak...)

But just before they could start climbing out the window, the bathroom door squeaks open, revealing one of this apartment's occupants, a young redheaded boy in salmon-coloured pajamas!

...

No one makes a sound, and the freckle-cheeked child's mouth slowly opens into a gape of bewilderment, before Donatello shushes in an attempt to discourage the little human from turning around and running for whoever else was here to warn about the unexpected intruders...

But what were the chances of that happening?

"Mom, mom! There's two giant turtles in the bathroom, and one of 'em's got your stockings!"

Said anthropomorphic terrapins look at one another with nervous smiles, before quickly making their escape just as the boy drags his parent to the doorway.

"See, mom, see?"

Glancing into the bathroom...and spotting no signs of unusual intruders, the woman with darker red hair folds her arms with a tired expression that read as 'Really? You expect me to buy a story like that?', even as her son fruitlessly insists about what he saw.

"...But, they were right here. I swear."

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo climb across a clothesline to the next building over...

Turning our view over to another alleyway, two of the Foot Ninja make their way in, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious that may lead them to the intended targets...Reaching the shadowed dead end, one soldier picks up on a rather unpleasant smell.

"(Sniff, sniff) Something around here really stinks."

"(Shakes head) Don't look at me."

Suddenly, a pair of three-fingered hands emerge from behind the two black-clad men to snatch them up by the scruff of their necks, before their heads are knocked harshly together, forcing them to drop unconscious!...Stepping out of the shadows, Raphael couldn't help but sniff himself to confirm what his enemy was thinking.

"(Sniff, sniff) I don't smell that bad...do I?"

...Just then, he would take a turn at playing victim to a sneak attack, courtesy of a pair of paw-like hands!

"Uh! Uah!"

He's pulled back into the shadows and struggles against the one who grabbed him, before whirling around to face the assailant...who was noneother than,

"Master Splinter!"

Said rat master shushes his son to keep his voice down, and the latter gives a quick update of what's been going on.

"The others, we got, split up."

"Come. We must find them."

On that note, Splinter begins leading Raphael out of the alleyway...around the same time Leonardo, Shiori and Emily found themselves backed into the dead end of another space between the concrete buildings by at least eight or nine Foot Ninja!

"...Well this didn't take 'em long, did it?"

The brunette comments back to the younger blackette,

"No, it certainly did not, which means we must defeat them quickly before their master gets wind."

Unsheathing his double katana, Leonardo replies to both women,

"Agreed. You both cool with taking three each?"

"Yep." "Yes."

With that plan set, Shiori pulls out her butterfly swords at ready while Emily slips a few shuriken out of her hoodie jacket pocket.

 _Here we go again..._

...

But just before the fight could break out, a new player in this deadly game comes hopping down from above in the middle of the ninja! Looking up from his crouch, we see them to be the bluenette with the strange medallion, whom Emily recognizes right away based on her widening jade green irises.

 _Tarō...!_

He sends a small smile her way, before pulling out his own sword from his trench coat as he stood...A good half of the weapon's blade then began to glow a whitened blue, causing the teenage turtle and girl to gape in awe while Emily shook her head with a little smile.

 _Oh dear, just as much of a show-off as ever..._

No one moves for a few moments...but then, Tarō makes his move, using his special-material sword to break the blades of the Foot Ninja, before delivering several good punches and kicks to take them all down! He holds up the last ninja by their collar, before dropping them atop the pile of enemies...The glowing feature of his sword is switched off, and he sheathes it back under his coat before slowly approaching his yet-to-be-made official allies...Although only the auburn brunette would be aware of his good intent, while Leonardo and Shiori back up a little on the defense, unsure of the stranger.

"Okaaay, this is new...You're definitely a ninja,"

"But you're obviously not affiliated with the Foot Clan...Who are you?"

The bluenette man replies,

"I am simply, a guardian. Beyond that, I cannot tell you anything more."

Emily nods to herself discreetly in understanding over her old ally's reasons for keeping his identity a secret.

 _While I may be ready to reveal myself...my old friends, the Utroms...they need time to come up with a game plan now that their enemy is closing in once more._

Leonardo comments stiffly,

"That's, pretty helpful."

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal everything to you now. Just know that you are caught up in a battle, that is bigger than you can imagine."

Recalling similar words used by Oroku Saki prior to his emergence as The Shredder, Shiori bitterly replies,

"Yeah, we got the same description from Saki, though his details carried a darker undertone."

"Yes. It was the only truth The Shredder revealed to you...But know this..."

Tarō steps forward so he's a few feet in front of the teens, and to a lesser extent, Emily.

"By rejecting The Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally this day."

He holds out his hand for them to shake...and after shrugging at eachother with halfhearted smiles, the Hamato siblings sheathe their respected blades before each accepting the hand of friendship. When Emily does the same, she and Tarō exchange eye contact that passed along the silent messages of,

 _Thank you._

 _Of course...Until we meet again, Miss O'Neil._

Donatello's POV

Though I was able to wrap Mikey's sprained ankle, he still required some help standing straight, so as soon as we were ground-level again, it was back to the turtle-crutch routine...We eventually turn down another alleyway housing a bit of storage for the buildings surrounding it, and slow down for a moment to catch our breath...just as two shadows suddenly emerge!

"Uh!"

 _Oh no, already?!_

I set my brother down before grabbing out my bō staff, preparing to attack and defend...You can imagine how surprised and relieved I would be when the figures are revealed to be Raph and sensei.

"Haoh, (smile) am I glad to see you guys!"

Raph jokes with a light fist pound to my plastron,

"We heard ya from two miles away," before his attention turns towards a groaning Mikey.

"Mikey, you okay?...!"

"Uuuh, I dunno if I can make it. Raph, is that you? The lights; the lights are turning out. It's all growing dark!"

 _Oh geez, really, bro? That kind of humour's not necessary at a time like this..._

What concerns me a little is that my brother with the fiery temper was actually buying this routine, which silently made me question his ability to see through an act. Mikey meanwhile, kept the overacting going.

"Tell Raph...tell Raph...!"

"I'm right here, Mikey, I-I-I'm righ' here next to ya!"

"You tell Raph...he's always been...(smirk) a big cheesehead!"

 _A~nd scene._

"Psyche! I can't believe you fell for that! Ooh, ooh, the lights are turnin' out, hehaheha!"

I shook my head with a smile of exasperation, while Raph prepares to knock Mikey out with the old one-two punch routine.

"I'll turn your lights ou' for real, wiseguy...!"

Thankfully, Master Splinter got them both back to focusing on the real crisis at hand.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, quiet down. If we could hear you, so could the Foot Ninja. We must move more quickly than this."

Raph smirks wryly and makes his own joke while jabbing a thumb at our other brother.

"We could always leave Mikey behind."

"Hey!"

Feeling around my person, I realize that the item I was searching for was probably back at home...and what a night for that to happen too.

"Ugh, I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell, or I could get it-"

But then to my surprise, my father would produce the device from his robes!

"Here."

A smile erupts onto my face as I reply,

"Perfecto, sensei! Looks like-..."

I cut myself off when I feel multiple sets of eyes staring at us from the entrance of this alleyway, and I turn to look...spotting about a dozen Foot Ninja!

"We're surrounded..."

That same feeling sends a prickle against the back of my skull, so I look over my shoulder, only to see another dozen or more of the enemy.

 _To quote my brother Raph, "Great...juuust great."_

They start to close in, and I pull my weapon out while telling sensei,

"Master Splinter: use the remote! Get the Battle Shell!"

 _Wait...is that, really such a good idea?_

I wouldn't have enough time to second-guess my decision in having my-uhm, 'technology-challenged' father man the remote's controls, when several of the Foot Ninja make their leap against me! Thankfully, Raph was here to help me in keeping the goons away from our family members...I knock one ninja away hard enough that he goes slamming into one of the supports for a wooden roof shielding the bottom edges of the buildings, it breaking and causing another one to fall onto the pile.

 _Ha. Serves them right._

Glancing over my shoulder, I found myself frowning with mild concern at watching sensei struggle with the remote...

 _Oh dear. I should've taken the remote while I could..._

 _That, and this is a clear sign I need to start a few basic tech lessons with sensei, and maybe the rest of the household while I'm at it._

I block another ninja's sickles and drive them back with my bō staff...and after another minute, I get that call for a position switch.

"Donatello, here! I will fight; you will drive."

I gladly take the remote from him, while he jumps in and uses his walking stick to skillfully take down a good number of the Foot Ninja!

 _Alright, go, dad!...Now then._

"Activating Remote."

Pushing the button that turns on the automatic drive so the Battle Shell could find us by triangulating the signal of the remote itself, I look back up and watch as our father easily blows the competition away with a couple more strikes.

 _Wow...I hope someday we can fight as well as he can..._

Raph was as impressed as I was by the end.

"Master Splinter...you kick butt!"

Mikey comments with a grin from his seat,

"Understatement of the year, bro; he smoked 'em!"

(...Vrroooommm)

And it was around this time that my greatest motorized creation - though really, it was a team effort with my siblings - comes rolling up to park in front of the alleyway.

"Perfect timing. We better split before reinforcements arrive."

On that note, we all pile into the truck and start riding down the road to find our last two family members by using the tracking system for their Shell Cells...But as soon as we started heading down the streets, that's when sensei would begin commenting on my driving skills, emulating that old routine between a regular human parent and their teenager starting to get their license since the automobile was first invented...

"Slow down! You drive too quickly."

I head down the alleyway where the Shell Cell signal was reading strongest, spotting Leo and Yori down at the end...

"And that turn was too sharp."

"Master Splinter, you've been backseat-driving the whole way!"

 _Sheesh..._

Rolling down the window, I greet my siblings.

"Hey Leo, Yori! Need a ride?"

...That's when I spot the third person with them, someone I didn't expect to have gotten involved with our current predicament.

 _Wait...is that-...No, way...!_

"Sure thing, Don!...But, first, there's something we need to take care of while we're all here. Mind getting everyone to the side entrance?"

"U-Uhm, sure..."

Emily's POV

Watching the turtle boy known as Don pop his head back into the armoured truck, I could not help but feel a new bundle of nerves creep into my stomach.

 _(Gulp) This is it...the moment of truth..._

A hand smaller than my own takes mine, startling me back to reality, and I pivot my head to meet the honey irises belonging to Shiori.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yes...I'm just..."

"Nervous? Heh, guess I can't blame you...but you don't have to worry. (Small smile) I know sensei's going to be very, very happy to see you."

 _That's what I'm hoping for...But, what if-_

She senses my mind drifting again, and gently pulls me along so we're standing near the opening side door.

"Don't focus on what happened then. Focus on what's happening now...It's time for the best friends from Hamato Yoshi's dojo to finally get back together, with nothing to hold either back."

The way she said it reminded me of my childhood innocence, making my heart feel a little more confident.

 _She's right...Tragedy, will no longer be a hindering barrier after tonight._

"Hey, what's the deal, sis? You and Leo comin' in or wha-...Oh..."

Shiori looks over at Raphael - he standing on one side of the doorway with a perfect view of us, my form causing him to grow quiet - and says to him,

"We are, but...Ahem, sensei. Would you mind, coming here for a second, please? There's someone here with us who's really anxious to meet you."

...I hear a shift from the shotgun seat area...before I would find myself seeing the new appearance of my dearest friend: an anthropomorphic grey rat of about five foot five wearing a mud brown monk robe with black bordering. Though his size and human qualities make him strikingly different from the rat I knew back when...his black-grey eyes are exactly the same, full of wisdom and emotion.

 _Splinter..._

"Yes, what is it, my dau-..."

As soon as he caught sight of me...it was as if the world had completely froze over for this minute, the two of us, drinking in the sight of what we thought we had lost for many years. My dear Splinter was at a loss for words, perhaps even on the verge of fainting, while I muster up enough courage to form a very shy smile.

"...Hello, Splinter. It's, been so long."

"...Emily...? Is, that really you...?"

I could not blame him for having even the tiniest bit of doubt, for I too was wondering if this, meeting was all just a dream...Another surge of bravery rises, and cautiously, I step forward until I was but a foot or two in front of him, reaching a single hand out to...take one of his. Just feeling the furry appendage against my smooth skin, sent me trembling with a torrent of emotions.

"It...I-It is me, my friend...Oh, Splinter...!"

Finally, it all became too much, and I hurry to embrace him in a tight hug as my eyes water over with tears I tried to hold back until now.

"Uh!"

"S-Splinter! Hh, (sniff) oh Splinter, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't find you s-s-sooner! I...I always knew. I always knew in my heart, that you were alive, and were s-somewhere in Manhattan! I...I'm so happy to be here with you again. (Sniff) Please, forgive me, for taking this long..."

I actually found myself burying my face into his shoulder, his...strong and able shoulder...My cheeks bloom with a fresh blush.

 _Ah! Emily, for shame; this is far from an appropriate time to think that way, and about a friend no less!_

I'd be snapped out of my embarrassment...when I feel Splinter hug me back just as tightly.

"Emily...My dear Emily. After all these years...My heart has never felt so much joy in one hour. I am in rapture to have you back again."

What really shocked me...was when I felt a few tears hit my skin between my neck and shoulder that my hoodie wasn't covering.

 _...Splinter..._

Smiling, I keep hugging him and thank the gods as well as my deceased master's spirit, for guiding the two of us back together.

Splinter's POV

Words cannot even begin to describe my happiness and honest shock in reuniting with my long-lost friend. I feel as if my heart is going to burst out from my chest, and that my eyes would not cease their tears...I do manage to compose myself after a couple minutes, and we would move so we were all sitting or standing within the truck. As my children caught eachother up on recent events, Emily and I spoke with one another...

"Hah, if only this could have happened under less dangerous circumstances...But still, it's really good to finally be with you again, Splinter."

"Yes, despite current affairs, having you here is a very welcoming surprise, my dear friend..."

Her smile suddenly became a little nervous as she asks,

"...It's probably stupid of me to even ask you this considering our reactions, but...had there been any times when you were, mad or, disappointed in me for not deepening my search for you all those years ago?"

To hear such a timid question was not what I had expected...But then, I form a sad smile of my own and took her hands into mine.

"Of course not. How could I have been?...We were both young, frightened and confused, having just escaped joining our beloved master in death by The Shredder's immoral hands. I could not possibly blame you for wanting to get out of the area as quickly as you were able...We both had to make the decision to run and survive, even if it meant severing our ties for the years to come."

"Splinter..."

Looking down at our contrasting appendages, I reveal to the grown woman before me,

"I must confess: what held me back from seeing you, was this fear that you would not want to see, what I had become after being exposed to that mysterious substance along with my sons...I was, afraid you would turn away in fear..."

A small gasp emits from my friend...before one of her hands move to intertwine her fingers with my own in a firm grip. I look up, and saw that familiar, friendly gentle smile that hasn't changed after all this time.

"Turn away in fear? Don't be silly...I could never be afraid of you, Splinter...If anything, I almost, prefer this new you."

I widen my eyes at her answer, and she emits a small chuckle before leaning forward to hug me from my right side.

"I especially love that I can give you a hug without worry of accidentally squishing you."

That thought sent us both laughing the littlest bit, recalling such incidents back during those simpler days...

"The point being is that whether you are a non-mutated rat or not, does not matter to me...You will always be the intelligent, kind friend I met that day in the streets years ago."

Such a statement made my heart feel warm again, and I close my eyes with a smile, sending the following message to the heavens.

 _My dearest thanks, Master Yoshi, for guiding Emily back to me..._

 _Now then, I must return focus to the force that brought us all here this evening._

Opening my eyes, I look over at my children as Michelangelo hugs Shiori while chiding,

"Good ta see you and Leo are alright, sis! And nice job with the surprise you brought along."

"Heheh, thanks, Mikey. I'm glad you, Don and Raph are okay too."

Donatello places a hand on her shoulder and says as she and Michelangelo part,

"We were all pretty worried," and I choose this moment to enter their conversation circle.

"Yes, my children, but now...you are all safe."

(...Slap-slap-slap-slap, bonk)

"Ouch!" "Ow!"

"Hey!"

I then bring my hand against my sons' cheeks, while my daughter receives a milder punishment of having her head knocked by my walking stick. Rubbing her head where her bandana sat with a small moan, she mutters,

"O-kay, we deserve that."

 _Hm, at least she has the humility to understand the blunder..._

Raphael did not seem to agree with his sister's judgement.

"Wha' was that for?!"

I answer him by beginning my lecture.

"For being so foolish!...You should not have tried to face The Shredder alone. He is too powerful."

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that have got bruises!"

Leonardo and Michelangelo each comment after Donatello,

"And did you see the way Shredder walked right through that wall of fire?"

"Yeah, he's like, de Shredinator or somet'ing!"

Hearing that description made something within my daughter stir with fear, her arms snaking around her torso as her face crumples into one expression usually accompanied by a whimper.

"Mph, please...don't remind me of that, guys."

As Raphael moves to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, I found myself wondering,

 _That fiend...he must have revealed a terrible truth to Shiori, one that involves the place where she used to reside..._

I wait on asking her about what she must have been forced to hear, and finish scolding my children.

"You have stirred the hornet's nest. He will not rest until he has found us."

"What should we do, Master Splinter?"

Thinking on the matter for a moment on Leonardo's question...the answer became clear.

"Let him find us."

My children form confused expressions, until I elaborate on my reasoning.

"I had longed wished to avenge my Master Yoshi... _Now is the time_."

Emily was not far behind me in wanting to finally put in end to our shared spiritual suffering.

"Yes it is...Revenge may not bring back the dead, but it will certainly level the score. Besides, this city needs to be rid of his evil."

Donatello would then ask,

"But, how do we 'let him find us'?"

I reply simply,

"Sit still," to which Michelangelo would comment with a wary smile,

"I dunno, Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points."

I sent him a pointed look...which changes his opinion in an instant.

"Riiight. Sitting still it is. I like sitting still! Sitting still's good."

...

It was then my daughter brings attention to yet another wrongdoing that needed justice.

"...It's not just, Sensei Yoshi that needs to be avenged."

My eyes fall on her form along with the others, watching as she clenches one of her fists while angrily remarking,

"Mister Liberty, Derek...He, he was murdered in cold blood by Shredder, and torched Double L those six years ago. I...I remember his armoured silhouette from that night..."

 _Shiori..._

She goes on to explain the full details of our enemy's despicable connections to the orphanage and its caretaker, in which Derek Liberty was forced to participate in an underground recruitment operation, where any youths eighteen or over were taken to Foot Headquarters to be trained as new ninja! After a few attempts, the caretaker eventually breaks his deal with The Shredder, which lead to his ultimate demise and the destruction of the orphanage itself. Connecting this to that of the recent youth center fire and murder of Magnolia Reed, as well as three other similar cases that follow a six-year interval, it would seem that The Shredder has been committing this terrible human trafficking crime for a long time, all to increase his growing army...

All of this, plus the anguish on my daughter's face, was enough to make my old rage against the enemy spark anew.

 _Shredder...You have just added more reasons to why your end will be met tonight._

Small Time Skip, No POV

About an hour passes, and as the sky shifts into a fading overcast, we find the Battle Shell parked in plain sight in front of an apartment building...A strong breeze passes, carrying a few sheets of newspaper across the road...passing the distant silhouettes of almost a dozen Foot Ninja and their master.

The leader in the metal armour walks forward first, scratching the side of the truck with his tekkō-kagi, before pinpointing the occupants' location to be on the rooftop...

Zooming up there, we look over at the bottom of the water tower, spotting the Hamato siblings standing around the wooden supports in their own position of choice, they being a shell lean for Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo going left to right, while Raphael was hanging by his arms in the middle, and Shiori stood next to the turtle in orange with his left arm wrapped around her shoulders...This left Splinter and Emily sitting lotus-style side by side up on the water tower in front of the main barrel...

Black-brown and jade green irises open at the same time upon sensing the enemy's arrival, starting with about nine Foot Ninja, followed by Shredder. The gleam of his signature weapon made Michelangelo mutter warily,

"Duuude," then smile sheepishly at his more serious brother Leonardo...

But there would be one more member of the Foot Clan that joins the party.

(Leap, click)

Landing smoothly next to his master's right, was none other than that redheaded ninja, Argon! Recognizing his appearance as well as the ō-naginata he pulls from behind his back, Donatello quietly exclaims,

"Hey, it's that strange ninja from the youth center!"

Raphael scoffs,

"That's sayin' alot compared ta what we've seen t'night...Still, what's he doin' showin' up after all this time?"

Noticing the black-clad man with the Devilock hair was staring over at her with his teal-brown irises, Shiori mutters back,

"I dunno...but I do not like the way he's looking at me."

 _And why do I get the feeling he's gonna be my main opponent once the regular goons are down for the count?_

"Don't worry, sis."

Feeling a reassuring squeeze from her brother before he removes his arm, Michelangelo tells her,

"We're all right here with ya, and none of us are fightin' alone."

"Uh...(Smile) Right."

Drawing in a deep breath, Shiori forms a determined and serious glare to match her siblings, and directs it towards the enemy. Shredder's red eyes narrow back, as do Argon's teal-brown irises...Raphael then mutters,

"Let the butt-kickin' begin," drawing his sais in time with his brothers and sister's weapons...

Shredder makes the call.

"Foot Ninja, attaaack!"

His little army charges forward, prompting the young Hamatos to do the same, igniting what would hopefully be the last half of the long one-night battle...Watching his children fight with all they have, Splinter advises from above,

"Remember, my sons, my daughter: even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds."

Leap-frogging over one ninja, Michelangelo sends a confused expression his father's way, causing the rat to sigh with a hand against his face. Patting his shoulder with a sympathetic smile, Emily then translates her old friend's words for the teenager.

"He means watch yourselves out there, and don't get cocky!"

Forming an enlightened expression, the turtle with the twin nunchaku nods with a small grin and gestures a thumbs-up to signal he understands...Meanwhile, Raphael rush-tackles two of the Foot Ninja down before whirling around to take on a third, dodging their staff in a duck before kicking them in the torso.

Several feet away, Leonardo jumps across the shoulders/heads of a couple members of the enemy clan, before split-kicking two more as he lands. At the same time, Michelangelo blocks the staff of another Foot Ninja with his nunchaku, twisting the chain around the base of the opposing weapon, before landing a swift kick against the black-clad warrior's torso...Unfortunately, that was the same foot with the sprained ankle.

"Ooow!"

He hops once on his good foot, before forcing himself to do a sweep-kick and trip an incoming ninja, causing further ache in his sprain. He makes a few more pained sounds, before kicking down another Foot Ninja with that foot again!

"Ow, ow-ow!"

...What he misses spotting is the leaping form belonging to Shredder, who drives a diving kick against his plastron, sending the turtle flying to hit the lower supporting leg of the water tower! Sliding down to the rooftop again, Michelangelo would feel nerve pain shoot straight into his sprain, causing him to belt out a loud yelp. Emily winces with a worried frown cast at the poor terrapin teen.

 _Oooh, he won't be walking around on that foot for a couple days after tonight..._

Attention turns to a spinning bō staff as Donatello vaults one ninja over his head with one end, before sharply jabbing the torso of another trying to attack from his carapace...A third Foot soldier comes leaping in with their ninjatō sword, and the turtle barely spins around in time to block with his own weapon before landing a swift kick.

"Rrr-rah!"

"Cauh!"

...But they would be the least of his problems as Shredder comes leaping behind the turtle, raising his tekkō-kagi at ready! Seeing this a couple feet away, Shiori gasps and grits her teeth, before moving to try and save her brother...

(Swing, CLACK)

But, she wouldn't even get halfway there before she's forced to block the base of a ō-naginata, courtesy of Argon! Struggling to keep the opposing weapon with a cross position of her swords, the girl with honey-coloured orbs says to the other,

"Grh, get out of my way!"

"Relax; your brother's not in danger...yet."

"Huh?"

Glancing over the redhead's shoulder, Shiori witnesses Raphael surprise-kicking the deadly clan leader away, who recovers in a mid-air somersault and lands in the middle of his main army of ninjas.

"Uh..."

"You should be more concerned with what's in front of you."

Argon shoves the younger backwards, and she stumbles before steadying into an offensive position, glaring suspiciously at the man with teal-brown eyes.

"What, was that suppose to be your show of honour and vigilance? Kind of hard to believe a member of the Foot Clan's capable of such."

The two begin to circle as the latter retorts coolly,

"Don't be a fool. I just prefer my opponents to know where their priorities are...Based on your level of anger, I imagine my master has revealed what he has done to you and those other friends of yours?"

"...Yes, but how do you know?"

"I was the one who told them about your survival."

Now that threw Shiori into a loop.

 _What...?_

"As I said, your concerns should be towards what may be lying under your nose...That's not limited to battle either."

"What're you talking about? What do you know about that night; were you even there?"

Smirking under his uniform's mouth mask, Argon says,

"So master hasn't completed the story yet, huh? Heh, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised..."

Spinning his ō-naginata high, he brings it down in a frontward sideways swipe, making Shiori duck and roll before attempting to crouch-lunge and counter with a swing from her own blade, only to be blocked by the base of the bladed pole weapon.

"For as much as I respect my master, he does have this interesting quirk of withholding a secret or two even after unveiling another."

"Yeah, well you're starting to emulate his cryptic trait, and it's really ticking me off, so either spill your info or cut it out!"

The two contrasting ninjas jump back from eachother until they stood a couple feet away from the other's proximity...

"You really want to know where my role lies in connection to the place formerly known as Lady Liberty Orphanage? Let me give you a clue...Your buddy Talon."

Shiori freezes:

 _Talon...?!_

At the same time, Leonardo scrambles to spin both his double katana as a way to deflect a swarm of shuriken thrown at him, before he's almost swamped by half a dozen Foot Ninja. He blocks all of their ninjatō blades, shoving them back so he could deliver several kicks in a pirouette, driving them all away...As he slows down to a stop, he notices the stock-still position his sister has taken, unaware of what Argon just said to her.

 _Shiori?_

Further yonder, Donatello jumps high and forward to attack a few Foot Ninja who wield their own staff weapons, taking out a few before he's caught in a stalemate with another. Since his son was close enough to the water tower to hear him, Splinter instructs,

"Hold your staff up higher. Sweep with the left foot from that position."

"H-Hrh! Geez! Now you're backseat-ninjaing me, Master Splinter!"

Emily shakes her head in amusement at the banter between father and son.

 _Good lord, they sound like myself and Master Yoshi during my early training days..._

 _...Hah! Oh no!_

"On your guard, Donatello!"

Darting his head up upon the auburn brunette's shout, he unfortunately would not be fast enough to dodge the thrusting palms of Shredder, the attack strong enough to send him flying into the raised brick structure that was the entrance-exit of the building! While that turtle struggles to sit up, Leonardo had already rushed to his sister's aid against Argon, the dangerous melody of the double katana, butterfly swords and ō-naginata ringing through the air.

"Hh-gyh!"

A tang scratch of metal slides down the pole weapon as Leonardo makes a bit of room for one of Shiori's swords. They look to one another and nod, before executing a plan of teamwork: first, they lock eachother's blades through her crossguard to further their fortification against the ō-naginata, much to Argon's confusion.

"Huh? Wha-!"

He's then sent tripping sideways as the Hamato siblings shove the bladed staff to the right, before Leonardo jumps up and over the ninja with red hair while Shiori rushes forward to deliver a sharp elbow jab to the side of Argon's torso.

"Hrrrh!"

(Whack)

"Auh!"

"Heee-ya!"

(KICK)

A surprise strike from the turtle against his back would thrust them forward again, the momentum causing him to drop his ō-naginata as he goes sliding face-first into the rooftop ground...! Seemingly defeating the secondary enemy, Leonardo and Shiori share a quick high-five/high-three...just as Shredder is about to strike them from behind with his deadly two-tine blades!

"...No!"

(SHING)

Thankfully, Raphael gets there in time to block with his sais, only to be grabbed by his sash belt, and thrown over to crash against the wall next to Donatello!

Nearby, Michelangelo becomes surrounded by a good number of the Foot Ninja. Sneering, he works both his nunchaku into spins and takes them all down in no time flat...What he wouldn't see coming, however, was Shredder leaping away from his brother and sister's proximity for the sole purpose of driving a strong fist into his plastron, sending him flying in a few backward flips to hit the same area his other two brothers were.

"Douh! Oooww..."

Shiori cries out Michelangelo's name with worry, before diverting her attention on the one responsible for the harsh attack.

 _Shredder...!...Uh! No!_

"Leo, watch out!"

Said turtle just finishes taking down a Foot Ninja with a tackling kick, only to find himself face-to-face with the dreaded clan leader!

(...PUNCH)

"Gaaayh!"

He goes flying to hit the wall between Raphael and Donatello, his swords slipping from his hands upon impact. As the other three turtles crawl over to his side, the regular black-clad warriors slink back to give their master space, as he walks over to take down the four terrapin warriors while they were vulnerable...

"Stop right there!"

Shredder pauses to the sound of Shiori's call, and turns to see her poised with her butterfly weapons at ready.

"You still have one more opponent to face before you can even _think_ about hurting my brothers!"

Said anthropomorphic turtles form worried expressions when they fully realize their youngest sibling would be going solo, a feeling which reflected similarly on the adults surveying from atop the water tower...As for Shredder, he was a little amused by the girl's ferocity.

"Ha. Of course. How could I have forgotten?"

The opposing warriors shift themselves so they were a couple feet away from the turtles, and begin to circle.

"But do you truly believe yourself to be any more successful than your so-called brothers, Shiori?"

Smirking bitterly, she replies,

"Well there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?...Hhhhhraah!"

She charges forward and begins her assault against the Foot Clan leader, who in turn moves swiftly to dodge her every swing and jab...

(Cla-Shing)

Eventually, they meet in a stalemate, with Shiori using her swords like extra blocks as she does with her tonfa to hold up the tekkō-kagi away from her head!

"Hh! Gh-nh!..."

 _Man, he's strong...Stronger than maybe even Hun..._

"As I've mentioned before, you and your team have admirable skills that would've been welcomed in my ranks...But now, I see something that is holding you back from unleashing your full strength."

"W-What, are you gabbing about, now?...!"

"You are afraid."

A heartbeat's second courses through the younger ninja's veins at the accusation.

"...What?"

"There's no use in trying to deceive someone like myself, young one. It's written within your eyes: you are practically _trembling_ in fear."

"Hah...yeah? And so what if I am?"

Shiori shoves away the opposing weapon with her own so she could hop back a bit and give her arms a moment's break.

"I'd be a fool to not be afraid of you...But that same fear's what drives me to fight, not to mention my anger over what you've done, and my desire to protect my family...All of that alone is what keeps me bound to this roof to face you!"

The girl's brothers gasp while her father's eyes widen a little, and Emily's mouth curves into a proud smile.

 _Well said, Shiori. To be brave enough to face your fears, is what makes a true warrior..._

 _...Hm?_

Her jade green irises then spot a figure rising behind the younger female, raising their ō-naginata at ready to stab the girl!

 _Uh, no!_

Her motherly instincts kick in stronger than before, and before Splinter could stop her, Emily stands up and jumps down from the water tower to run towards where she sees Argon, much to Shredder's surprise.

"What?...You!"

 _So, Yoshi's last student shows herself at last..._

"No you don't!"

Caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of the auburn brunette, Argon would then be relieved of his weapon by a few karate chops to his wrists, before Emily delivers some swift back-to-back punches, topping it off with a jump-kick to the redhead's upper torso!

"Eee-ya!"

"Ca-auuh!"

Argon goes down for the count against the hard surface of the rooftop...

"Emily?!"

Said woman turns to meet Shiori's honey irises with her own jade green, a semi-sheepish smile on her face.

"Ah-heh, it, um, looked like you needed an extra hand..."

If this were any other situation where she didn't need to keep a tight grip on both her swords, the teenage girl would've chosen to facepalm this moment.

 _Hoooh, brother..._

"So, _Miss O'Neil_ , you have decided to stop hiding in the shadows, have you?"

Attention is directed back on the villain of the hour, and Emily replies with a stern tone as she moves to stand beside Shiori,

"I have, and don't believe for a moment I shall be holding back."

"Ha! You intend to get revenge for your fool of a sensei, then."

"The only fool I see is you if you think you'll get away with all the evil you've committed! Prepare yourself, Shredder, for it's you who shall meet their doom!"

At that, the former student of the late Hamato Yoshi springs into action, brandishing out about three to four shuriken per hand to send streaming the Shredder's way. He just laughs the attempt off by staying still and having the metal weapons bounce off his armour like they were made from toothpicks. Still, this hardly deters the auburn brunette, who charges forward just shortly after releasing her weapons and thrusts her palms against the base of his torso, driving him back a little.

"...Kyah!"

Shiori takes this opportunity to jump-kick the fiend in the side, who hurries to recover his footing as both women continue their spontaneous team-up. The turtles watch from their place, eyes wide with awe.

"Whoa..." "Look at 'em go...!"

"Will they be able to...?"

"They have to, or we're finished..."

Splinter's staring was more calculated with traces of admiration towards his old friend, and parental worry reflected to his daughter...

But whatever luck may have been granted to our heroes, would run out after another ten minutes.

(...SLASH)

"Aaaaagh!"

The fearsome weapon known as the tekkō-kagi finally cuts through flesh, specifically, Shiori's left arm! Her brothers gasp and cry out her name as they bear witness to the crimson stream, while her father's black brown irises went wide with worry.

 _My daughter...!_

She's forced to drop the butterfly sword in her right hand to cradle her injured left arm, leaving her vulnerable to a swift kick to her side, causing her to fly a couple feet before rolling onto her back with a pained grimace.

"Ahh...gyh...!"

 _Ah, shell...!_

Letting out a horrified gasp, Emily completely forgets about fighting Shredder and immediately rushes to the younger female's side, helping them up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?!"

"M-Mph, b-been, better..."

A chillingly dark chuckle snaps their attention forward, locking onto the stalking form that was Oroku Saki...

"As I've said, I do not tolerate defiance in any form, and this includes those with self-righteous hearts. You should have joined me while you had the chance, Shiori..."

He now stood but a half a foot away from the girls, and prepares to start his executions.

"But now, _none_ of you will leave here alive, (raises his tekkō-kagi) starting with _you two!_ "

The blackette lets out a frightened squeak, honey irises wide with terror, which are then shielded into Emily's chest as she tugs the teen to her like a mother would her child...before screaming out for one name.

"SPLINTER!"

Her outcry echoes into the waiting mutated rat's ears, triggering his imagination to meld Emily's image with that of her younger self...before his eyes narrow into a dangerous glare of rage.

"Shredder! Noooo!"

(Leap...CLACK)

...

...

Feeling no signs of death's grasp, Emily opens her jade green eyes...and gasps breathlessly at seeing the back of her dearest friend, his walking stick blocking the tekkō-kagi from delivering what could've been the finishing blow!

 _Splinter...!_

Feeling the auburn brunette's shift, Shiori squirms away from the other's chest so she could peek up, her teary honey orbs drinking in the sight of their savior.

 _Dad...!_

His focus is fixated on the object of harm against his loved ones, anger reflected all over his facial features.

"You destroyed my family once...I will not allow that to happen again!"

"Hrrah! No _man_ , or _freak_ , can defeat me!"

"That remains to be seen!"

Splinter drops the strength of his block, to then jab an end of his walking stick against the exposed black of Shredder's side, throwing the other off-balance long enough for him to make a great leap over to the bottom framework of the water tower. Feeling that her father would appreciate some back-up, Shiori nudges Emily towards his direction, much to her confusion.

"Huh?"

"Please...go help dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. This just became your guys' fight...Finish this, for Sensei Yoshi."

The woman with auburn brown hair stares at the girl with black beach waves with awe, before turning attention to the sword placed into her hand.

"Here. Take my butterfly sword. It'll be more useful in your hands than mine right now...Go."

"...Alright."

On that note, Emily leaves Shiori's side to hurry over where her childhood friend is, just around the time the turtles rush over to cloister around their sister.

"Sis..." "Shiori..."

"Are you okay?" "Your arm..."

"I'm gonna be fine, guys..."

Meanwhile, Splinter and Emily were now standing side by side in front of the water tower, preparing themselves for their old enemy to come charging against them.

"...Are you ready, my friend?"

"Always."

They both gesture a 'come at us' taunt, and Shredder takes the bait, running to the tower to aim his fists and soles to strike them down. Thankfully, Splinter's walking stick and Emily's borrowed butterfly sword were more than capable of blocking the strong thrusts...At one point, the tekkō-kagi slashes through one of the supports, giving the mutated rat an idea to lure the enemy to his endgame...Watching her friend purposely step in front of another leg of the water tower long enough for Shredder to aim an attack that direction, Emily quickly catches onto the plan.

 _Aha!_

Smirking slightly, she runs forward and swipes the air in front of Shredder's face with the butterfly sword upon passing, aggravating the clan leader enough to follow after her towards another wooden support.

(Slash...slash...slash)

Soon, all of the legs of the water tower had been cut to the point where the structure was threatening to come crashing down any second. The creaking sound would divert Shredder's attention upward, realizing the intent just as Splinter and Emily ready to finish this battle.

Glaring ahead, both friends exclaim,

" _This_ , is for our _Master Yoshi!_ "

They both jump high...and together, kick through one of the weakened legs! Shredder gasps, and the pair land away from the water tower as it creaks and teeters backwards. The Hamato siblings hurry to pull themselves atop the cement entrance-exit protrusion - quickly assisting their sensei and Emily up when they arrive - just as the aqua storage unit comes crashing down, spilling its contents and flooding the rooftop, carrying the enemy ninjas away!

...

While a couple of the regular warriors were groaning and hanging over the side, Shredder himself was sprawled face-down in a large puddle of water on the pavement below. Argon, also having been swept by the tide, shakes off enough of his dizziness to lift himself up from his own similar position a couple feet away from his master.

"Uur-uh..."

His ears then pick up on a whistle dropping from the sky, and looks up to see the water tower's base heading straight for their proximity!

"Uh! Master!"

Shredder turns around to see the incoming projectile...but would not be fast enough to react.

(CRASH...)

The fiendish clan leader is crushed by the giant structure of wood, while his devilock-styled subordinate is half-buried by the flying splints of two-by-four...

Back up top the roof of the apartment building, the younger five souls watch Splinter and Emily's forms carefully as they step near the edge, seemingly to look down at their handiwork...while also holding eachother's free hand for support...

"Master Splinter..." "Emily...?"

"You okay...?"

Breathing out deeply, the auburn brunette turns to smile sadly at the teens and reply first.

"We're alright...This is just, the start of a new journey, towards healing the pain we've each carried on our shoulders for so long...Too long, really..."

Letting out his own sigh, the gray-furred rat nods in agreement.

"Yes...Now come. We have avenged our Master Yoshi. (Turns to face everyone) Let us go home."

Donatello does not hesitate to that idea.

"I'm all over that," nor do Raphael or Leonardo.

"Yea'."

"I gotta tell ya...home never sounded so good."

As they all ready to leave, it would be Michelangelo who asks the eldest human of the bunch,

"Did you, wanna a ride home, or, do you wanna come with us since it's, ya know, real late...?"

Giggling a little behind her hand, Emily replies,

"I would love to see what your home looks like...that is, if my dear friend will have me."

One small smile from Splinter gave everyone the answer they needed, so the group of six homeward bound for the underground lair would be a group of seven...

That is, if Shiori would hurry to catch up...But, her own focus was a little sidetracked to the streets below and on the waterlogged pile of wood that was once the water tower, her mind muddled with all the information she's learned tonight.

 _He did this...He's the one who sent my friends and I to the life of street rats..._

 _And yet, if he didn't...what could have been...?_

"Shiori?"

"...Mm?"

She slowly descends back to earth to the sound of her brother Leonardo's call, and turns to see him coming beside her.

"You okay?"

"...Sort of. Just, my mind's, starting to process alot of things now that I'm not, distracted with staying alive."

"I see...Well you know what the best way of processing intense information is?"

"What?"

Smiling slightly, the turtle answers,

"A hot mug of green tea in the company of people who can help talk about it until your throat's sore."

"Heh...that sounds nice."

Gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Leonardo starts guiding Shiori off the roof to where the rest would be waiting.

"Come on, let's go join the others. Plus, we need to get you home and have your arm looked at."

"Right, my arm...almost forgot about that."

 _Injuries are easy to forget...but ordeals like this one, are gonna be remembered forever..._

Little did the youngest Hamato know...was that this, was but the start of many ordeals and trials from the Foot Clan to come. Back down below on that soaked street, Argon had just finished pulling himself out from underneath a couple good large pieces of wood, his body now littered with bruises covered by his uniform, and a few cuts on his warm brown complexioned face.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

 _We...we've been defeated, by five mutants and two women! Inconceivable!_

 _...And master...(cringe) he's-_

(Crick...)

"Hh?"

Teal-brown irises dart up to lock onto the top of the piled wood...

(CRACK)

Just as a familiar tekkō-kagi comes shooting out!

"Uh!...Master Shredder..."

A small, dark grin curves onto Argon's lips.

 _The master lives._


	13. Hero in a Half-Shell

_A clear moonlit night comes to grace the skies of Manhattan after a rather gloomy period of on and off rain, lighting the way for street combers of all shapes, sizes and purposes..._

 _Heading to the rooftops, we spot a familiar turtle figure in a red cape and hood - held together by a big buckle with the initials **TT** printed on it - running fast and keeping their eyes peeled for any ne'er-do-wells. Strapped on their left arm is a shell-inspired shield, and on his feet are a pair of brown pirate boots matching the single glove on his left hand..._

 _Now which turtle do we know has a love for comic book superheroes, and daydreams about one day living his fantasy?_

 ** _"Nope! You haven't tuned into the wrong show. That's me, Mikey under the cape and cowl."_**

 _Jumping down beside him, we watch a slimmer figure straighten up in an semi-matching outfit of a black gymnastics leotard, red leggings, and brown ballet shoes with matching elbow-length fingerless gloves. Her short black hair is tied into two tiny pigtails with green ribbons streaming all the way down to her waist, and around her honey-coloured eyes was a red mask._

 ** _"And the chick that just hopped beside me's my sister, Yori. Heh, don't she look cute?"_**

 _Pausing at the edge of one building, the duo spots the target of inquiry they were tailing, namely, a more well-known superhero figure wearing a silver-white spandex suit that shows off his rippled body, silver boots and a blue cape that matches his mask._

 ** _"The flying dude up in the sky? His name's Silver Sentry. We're in the middle of our first superhero-type team up! He just doesn't know it yet."_**

 _Using a grappling hook and rope, our hero-disguised Michelangelo grabs Shiori before leaping down in a swing off of a billboard sign to begin heading after whom we may guess to be one of his many idols..._

 _ **"You'd think that an earthbound turtle and human like us would have a rough time keeping up with a guy who can soar through the sky like an eagle..."**_

 _The sibling pair do manage to keep up with the other for a while...That is, until they're forced to stop at the edge of one tall building overlooking the East River._

 ** _"And you know what?...You'd be right."_**

 _Michelangelo and Shiori watch in dismay as the apparent Silver Sentry continues on his way, flying through the air like the greats before him._

About Two Weeks Earlier...

"Wow...All I can say is, wow..."

"The word 'wow' does even begin to describe, my friend."

"Agreed. I mean...we all wanted closure...but this...?"

"This is way more intense than anything we could've anticipated."

These would be the reactions of Shiori's life-long best friends during the early afternoon just a day after the events atop that apartment complex with the water tower. All five humans are sitting in the kitchen of her home as she finishes regaling every last bit of information she had been given by Shredder regarding the tragedy that was Double L's destruction. She almost called them at their own place hidden from the lively street walkers of New York immediately after arriving, but her brothers, father, and Emily insisted that she get some sleep like the rest of them after such a grueling fight...

The young Hamato is now dressed in a pair of dark green sweatpants and a light grey tank top, the upper part of her left arm bandaged as of last night by Donatello, and sits at one end of the small table in the kitchen between Shun and Talon, they each sitting beside Ortensia and Ariana respectively. Once they received the 'emergency meeting call' from their sewer-bound companion, the four friends jumped to action and came to Eastman and Laird as fast as they could...What they'd learn over a pot or two of green tea, however, would strike alot more emotions then they'd care to mention.

Shaking his head, the late teen with curtain-banged crow-black hair mutters with a frown,

"I can't believe that Derek would do that, agree to something so heinous with a horrible guy like Shredder...We trusted that man with our lives, let him take care of us, and he-"

Talon interrupts with a bitter finish of his own.

"He was selling us out like we were livestock..."

The young woman with creamy almond skin and permed black hair with dark purple highlights argues,

"Still, it wasn't like he was doing this out of his own volition. Sounds to me Shredder threatened enough lives, including his own, to keep Derek from backing out until he cracked under the pressure."

"True...and, maybe this explains why you and I were asked to stay and help out around the orphanage even after we became of age."

"You think that he might've been trying to protect a few of us...Hm..."

Ortensia sips from her own served teacup and says,

"That sounds like the Derek I knew back when. He did care about us greatly, and was always sad to see us go when we became of age...If only some of that sadness was for more innocent reasons..."

Shiori reaches out to squeeze her friend's hand, retracting as she remarks in her own observations,

"...I always knew something was troubling the man. I mean, he might not have shown it all the time, but in the moments I did see it, there were moments where his face reflected fear and guilt. Heh, little me just thought that he forgot to do something on his chores list or whatever...But this."

She then pinches her fingers against the bridge of her nose with a somewhat frustrated expression.

"There's still a part of me that wants to say Shredder was lying, but...unfortunately, that creep was right: he had no reason to lie after all this time."

"But we won't have to worry about him anymore, right? He's gone?"

Looking up with a faint, grim smile, the girl with shoulder-length black beach waves and silver roots nods to Ariana.

"Yeah. Sensei and Emily took him out like it was nobody's business."

"Now there's another part of the story I'm still tryin' to wrap my head around. You and the guys actually going toe-t'-toe with th' crazy clan leader and his ninja..."

Shiori's smile became a touch embarrassed as she replies to the male with flatcut green hair,

"Except we were getting our hides handed to us. Fighting regular Foot Ninja and Hun is one thing, but Shredder?...Hate to admit it, but he was in a league all his own we couldn't match."

"At least not until Sensei Splinter and his old friend came to save the night...How's your arm doin', by the way?"

Gingerly touching the bandaging around her left arm, the human member of the Hamato family remarks,

"Not achin' as bad as it was after Don gave me stitches...Though according to him, it was just as agonizing for him to do as it was for me receiving it."

"How many? Ten, Twelve?"

"You're so close; try eleven."

"Ouch..."

Shiori nods with a more grimacing smile, and Shun asks her with a wry smirk,

"So how long'll you be benched from training this time?"

"Likely until after a fortnight, and the turtle doc ordered no dance practice either, so I won't be joining you guys for our sessions this week and the next."

Ariana waves a dismissive hand and chides,

"That's fine, whatever. Don't wanna compromise the healing process...and there's no reasons stopping you from coming down to watch so you don't fall behind."

"True..."

"Now, let's move onto a less dangerously-fueled topic. Let's talk about Emily for a minute."

The girl with the hime-cut dark brown hair forms a detail-seeking smile matching the older woman's.

"Yeah! How'd she and Splinter meet? Was she really a student of Sensei Yoshi? Is she gonna be here more? Oh oh! Will she be moving into the lair to be closer to Splinter?! Please say yes!"

The girl with black beach waves holds her hands up with widen honey irises at the overexcited questions.

"Whoa whoa, slow down!...Hah, okay, she and sensei met when she was a little girl and he wasn't the giant rat we all know today, in a marketplace that he got separated from Sensei Yoshi in. Yes, she was taken in as the latter's student-"

"And as for those last two questions..."

The group of five jump in their seats from the amused entry of a sixth voice, turning to see said auburn brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a small smirk on her face.

"I do plan on visiting my friend and his children as often as I can, but no, we have not discussed the idea of me moving in so soon."

All the teens and young adults could say in response was a few stuttered syllables, making Emily shake her head before she walks past the table with a second teapot in her hands to refill.

"Uhm, there's more hot water in the kettle..."

"Thank you, Shiori dear."

A few minutes later, the O'Neil walks out with freshly-steeped tea for herself and Splinter...Watching her go, Shun suddenly asks,

"Sooo, does April know her cousin and her friend's histories share an interlink?"

Smiling nervously, Shiori mutters,

"Ah-heh, we've, yet to tell her about it..."

 _And boy is that gonna be a kooky conversation..._

Time Skip, Michelangelo's POV

 _Aaah, at last, the sibling quintet rides the rooftops together again!_

Having our sister stuck at home and basically do nothing because of that nasty injury on her arm really sucked. She may have been smiling a little as she watched us train or head out on patrol, but I could see in her eyes that she was a little more than disappointed by her handicap...not to mention getting super bored. But, as 'Donnie the Turtle Doctor' advised, she couldn't risk accidentally pulling her stitches, so one-way ticket to boredom city it was. There were a few moments of relief when her friends or even Emily came to the lair, the latter mostly coming by to see Master Splinter...

Boy, has she caused a big change in just a short amount of time. Dad's definitely been happier than he has been in a while, all thanks to finally being with his best friend, which made the rest of us happy too. Out of everyone we know, he alone deserves every good feeling the world has to offer...especially after that major butt-kick he delivered only a few weeks ago. I can't even begin to imagine how hard that must've been, taking on Shredder like he did...

But that's all over now, thank goodness, and with that big metal-suited creep gone, the crime rate in the city's actually dropped a little. Seems that taking down the leader of the Foot Clan struck a good blow to the city's underbelly.

 _Which means we teens are free to take back the night!...Well, kind-of._

Technically, this is just another round of ninja training...but we got the green light to take it above ground this evening. Leader Leo opens the manhole cover nearest to our home's main entrance, and hops out with the rest of us clambering after him.

"Remember: the purpose of this training exercise is to master the Way of Invisibility."

So using whatever amount of cover and shadow we could, us brothers and sister would silently steal down the sidewalk practicing our ability to 'fade into the background'...After a couple minutes, I couldn't help but note the calm that's settled for the surface-dwellers these last several days.

"Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smackdown on that Shredder dude?"

Shiori stops beside me and nods with a little smile of her own.

"Yeah, it's definitely been a nice change. I actually have the option of using the roofs or the sidewalk when it starts to grow dark...And I can sleep easy knowing that Ori and the others will be safer."

 _Yeah, that's a good thing too._

"Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good."

...Unfortunately, my brothers didn't really share my opinion. If anything, they literally found it laughable.

"Greater good? Puh-lease!"

"What are you, running for office?"

"Heha, get ov'a yourself already!"

Frowning, I retort back at the jokers,

"Fine, make fun. But I still think that we could be doing alot more to help people."

...Suddenly, we all heard the sound of sirens, and scramble to duck down behind a nearby dumpster, just missing getting blinded by the headlights of a police car.

 _Whew, that was close...Wonder what's goin' on?_

Curiousity getting the better of all of us, we follow after the vehicle from the high rooftops, all the way to the scene of a pretty bad apartment fire.

 _So much for a quieter city...Uh!_

That's when I spot a little girl still trapped in the burning building up top!

"Hey, look! We gotta help that kid!"

Leo gently pulls me back from jumping down.

"Hang on. The fire department's got it covered. Besides, we'd get spotted."

"But what if we-"

"Don't worry, Mikey. It's covered."

I look over at Donnie in confusion and urgency.

"But what if they can't get her in time?"

Raph points upward and answers,

"Then he will."

 _He?_

I look up...and see the silhouette of someone flying through the sky!

"Wooow..."

 _...Wait. I know that guy!...No, way!_

"It's really him...!"

Tugging my arm, Shiori asks me curiously,

"Him who, Mikey?"

Pointing down as we watch the obvious superhero save the kid, I answer,

"Don't you recognize him from the comics? It's the Silver Sentry!"

"...Oh yeah!...Wow, I never imagined him to be as real as life."

 _Oh believe me, I'm just as blown away..._

Speaking of things getting blown away, the fire wasn't finished making trouble and made something inside the top floor explode, further spreading the danger and threatening to take the whole building down!

 _Uh oh..._

I feel my sister cling to me out of her own fears...just as the Silver Sentry flies back up and uses one of his awesome superpowers to literally blow the fire out like it was just a birthday candle!

 _Amazing..._

"(Nudge) Hey, Yori, look; it's okay. The fire's gone."

Pulling away from me, she looks to see for herself, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
Watching the fear leave her eyes made my smile grow a little sad as I realize why she was so scared.

 _Probably reminded her of what happened during the first half of our fight against Shred-head..._

The hero of the hour passes over the building we're standing on as he leaves to continue his own nightly duties. Watching him go, I say to my siblings,

"See? Now that's what I'm talkin' about! There's a guy who doesn't have to stick to the shadows, and look what he's able to do!"

 _...Say...that gives me an idea!_

Snapping my fingers, I turn the others and propose,

"That's it! We should become superheroes!"

Don was the first to respond in disbelief, using the one sentence I never thought I'd hear come out of the genius's mouth.

"Ex-squeeze me?!"

"Yeah yeah! Go out on nightly patrols, thwart crimes, help the helpless, rescue the...rescueless...!"

Pulling down my left arm from that idea pose, Shiori smiles slightly at me and says in a non-discouraging way,

"But we already do those kind of things, Mikey, and without having to put a label on it."

Before I could respond, Don cuts into our conversation bubble by saying in a tone meant to be joking but still kind-of mean,

"I think you've got your mask on too tight, Mikey. The oxygen's not making it to your brain."

 _He's calling me dumb again, isn't he?...Still, I'm not gonna drop the ball this quick._

Following after my bros with Yori beside me, I egg on,

"Don't you get it? We'd have secret identities to protect ourselves. We could work out in the open!"

Leo waits for us atop the fire escape before chiding,

"Reading waaay too many comic books, Mikey," then hopping down after the other two...

"Don't let 'em get to you, bro."

"Hm?"

I turn my head to see my sister still smiling in a supportive way.

"I don't think your superhero idea's bad...but keep in mind the disadvantages that a superhero has compared to what we are already: ninjas."

With that, she starts making her way down, leaving me to a moment with my thoughts.

 _Disadvantages?...Hm..._

Small Time Skip, No POV

Returning to their home in the underground of Manhattan, the Hamato siblings quickly prepare for another nightly lesson in their ninja training, this time in the comfort of their own dojo area with their teacher and parent...Though what made this session a little different was that they had a single-member audience, in the form of Emily O'Neil, she sitting on the edge of the raised path going around the main floor listening to her long-time friend Splinter instruct his children.

"The two greatest weapons at a ninja's disposal, are Placement, and Surprise. Tonight, we perfect the move that utilizes both."

Smiling a bit, the auburn brunette deduces,

 _Aah, the ole Invisible Flying Dragon. I remember this one...heh, and how much of a klutz I was the first few times._

Turning around to his eldest son, the anthropomorphic grey rat orders,

"Leonardo, Invisible Flying Dragon!"

Turning to stand and bow quickly, the turtle with the blue bandana mask makes his move just as Splinter comes rushing at him.

"Hi-ya!"

He jumps high and kicks mid-air, landing smoothly on the other side of the mat.

"Raphael!"

That brother follows through similarly, performing a high front flip and landing before bowing as Leonardo did.

"Donatello!"

"Ki-yh!"

The turtle runs at Splinter before flipping over the latter at the last second, hopping off one hand again to flip right-side up with his own bow.

"Shiori!"

Bopping her upper body down, the girl with warm beige skin then poises in a cat-like stance before rushing forth like her father...then jumping up off both her hands in a flip, and landing into a somersault that takes her all the way to the edge of the mat, standing up straight on the last ground spin. She bows again, fighting off a spout of dizziness.

 _Agh, head rush..._

Catching the grimacing smile out of the corner of her jade-green irises, Emily holds a hand to herself to cover a silent chuckle.

 _She reminds me of my younger self almost too much...Well, me or cousin April._

"Michelangelo!"

...

...

No movement is made by the turtle who wields the nunchaku, so the teacher walks over to find out what has his student distracted this time.

"Michelangelo..."

Splinter whaps his son's shoulder with his walking stick.

"Yeow!"

Turning to see his father with a nervous expression, the former asks with a stern direct,

"What are you doing?"

The younger male hurries to hide the sketchbook he had in his hand behind his carapace.

"Uuuh, nothin'!"

His elder brother with the red mask isn't convinced, snatching up the old pad of paper for his own hands.

"Oh yeah, lemme see!"

"Hey! Give it back, Raph!"

He would do no such thing, starting a game of 'Keep-Away' with Donatello, both laughing all the while.  
Not impressed, Shiori rushes over and jumps to grab her brother's book before it could get tossed around some more.

"Alright, that's enough of that."

"Aw come on, sis, we're just havin' a bit of fun!"

She shoots a pouting glare at Raphael and retorts,

"Yeah, at your brother's expense."

(Pluck)

"Uh! Leo!"

Ignoring Shiori, the turtle with the double katana flips open the book, smirking when he comes across a particularly interesting few pages.

"Hey, check this out!"

Donatello and Raphael hurry over, the former lightly shoving his sister away to land softly against Michelangelo.

"Oof!...Sorry, Mike."

"It's okay; thanks for trying to get it back."

They snap their heads to their other three brothers as the second eldest began commenting on the image inside the book, it being a basic sketch of all five Hamato siblings with their weapons, but while also wearing capes and emblems on their chests.

"What is that? _The_ _Ninjustice League_?"

Donatello jokes,

"More like _T_ _he Shell-tastic Four_ ," and even Leonardo gets into the game.

" _The Legion of Sewer Heroes_."

All three turtles guffaw at the sheer ridiculousness they were paying witness to with their eyes only, making Shiori's glare deepen a bit.

 _Ugh, really you guys? That's not fair._

She prepares to tell them off, but the brother under scrutiny beats her to it, choosing to fight his own battles.

"Well haaar-dee-haaar! Even our level-headed leader gets a funny in!"

"You're not serious about this superhero kick, are you?"

Snatching back his sketchbook, Michelangelo replies to Leonardo,

"Why not? Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared someone's gonna see 'em. And wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for what we do?"

Emily smiles at the teen turtle's words, yet thinks to herself,

 _That's not true with all superheroes, nor do they always stick around long enough to receive a reward for their endeavors._

Splinter would be the one to enter the conversation as the devil's advocate.

"Your intentions are noble, Michelangelo, but you must never forget who you are. You, are ninja: you operate in the shadows."

"But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?"

"There are many paths, my son. You must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training."

Looking down at his sketch as he tries to take all this information in, Michelangelo finds himself wanting to leave the lair for a while.

"...Sorry, sensei...I gotta get out and clear my head."

With that, he starts his way to the elevator...

"Wait, Mikey!"

He pauses to the sound of his sister, and turns to see her running to meet his side.

"Hah, hah...can I help with your idea?"

"Huh? Really?"

The girl with honey irises nods with a resounding 'mhm', making him smile a bit back.

"Sure! Come on, we've got alo~t of plannin' ahead of us!"

They head up to the garage and leave behind their speechless brothers, while the two adults who share a knowing look and smile, sensing a lesson would soon blossom from the young siblings' collaboration...

Catching up with the male turtle and female human, they're now sitting atop a blue table as they start their brainstorm.

"So, how'do we get to be superheroes?...Step One: secret origin story."

Smirking, Shiori quirks,

"Can't get any more covered than a spontaneous mutation and a wayward orphan found by said mutated reptile."

"Right...Step Two: cool mode of transport."

The two look over at the Battle Shell, Shell Cycle and Sewer Slider...

"The Turtle Mobile?"

"I dunno; sounds too basic. Plus not all the greats had a vehicle...We're both pretty agile, so I think we can cover mobility with our own two feet."

Nodding absentmindedly, Michelangelo replies,

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to have something to take the edge off...Hm...Aha!"

He then bends down and picks up a grappling hook and long length of rope laying on the garage floor.

"These'll due nicely."

...

Soon, the pair would take their imagination out to the streets of Manhattan, now overlooking the borough from a very tall skyscraper.

"Step Three: go out on patrol."

...Their ears pick up on the sound of a woman's scream, and they look down to see a man with blond-orange hair dressed like a skater punk making off with a lady's purse.

"Stop, thief! Stop!"

Swinging out the grappling hook, Michelangelo hooks onto a distant satellite before swinging down in a dive to snatch up the thief!

"Auh!"

"Don't you know that bag clashes with that outfit?"

He then tosses the man into a trashcan...just as the satellite loses support against the turtle's weight and breaks, causing him to fly to the sidewalk with a loud thump on his shell. Gasping, Shiori hurries to hook onto a stronger roof ledge and swings herself downward to land in the middle of the road, rushing to meet her brother's side.

"You okay, bro?"

Pulling off the failed hook support, he nods with a groan before muttering,

"Okay, so I lose points for style...Still, mission accomplished!"

Leaving the punk dangling his legs out of the trash bin, the turtle wanders over to pick up the stolen bag to give back to the woman.

"Now for the sweet expression of thanks from a grateful stranger."

Rolling her eyes the slightest, Shiori thinks to herself,

 _That's assuming she doesn't get too freaked out by a giant turtle..._

She hurries to catch her brother's step and warns,

"Um, you might wanna approach carefully..."

Barely hearing her, he already walks over to the redhead to present the black handbag back to her with a friendly smile.

"Here's your purse, lady. No need to thank-"

Letting out a cry, the New Yorker swings her personal item against the mutant...who's thankfully blocked by the fast-reacting arm of his sister.

"Oi! Is that necessary, ma'am?!"

The woman just runs off exclaiming,

"Get away from me, you freaks!"

...Watching her go with a sigh and head shake, Shiori then turns to give Michelangelo an apologetic frown like she was speaking on behalf of all her species.

"Sorry, Mikey, but I did warn you."

"Haaah, yeah, ya did...Okay, new plan."

Turning to look at his reflection in a store window, the turtle comes up with another add to his list.

"Step Four: work on an appearance that doesn't instantly freak out the people you're trying to protect."

"...That probably should've been step one, but whatever...So, whaddo you propose is the best way to tame down the look of a fierce ninja turtle and his ninja sister?"

Michelangelo takes a minute to think...before the idea comes to him with a smirk.

"We need, some superhero costumes!"

Small Time Skip, Shiori's POV

So after that pretty-much botched hero mission, Mike and I hoof it over to April's shop and home to get some advice and hopefully pawn off some clothing that she wasn't overly concerned with selling at this present time...What we wouldn't expect was to see Emily, Ortensia and Ariana over there too! Apparently, the girls were here earlier discussing the possibility of joining April in the shop for some part-time work, and Emily came by a little while after Mikey and I exited the lair to have a bit of cousin time, basically turning it into a girls night in 2nd Time Around.

...And yes, by now, the O'Neil women have essentially 'connected the dots' regarding my family. According to Emily, April nearly fell out of her chair when she was told the rat in her copy of that photograph of her younger cousin and Sensei Yoshi was actually Splinter pre-mutated. Heh, wish I could've been there to see the full reaction...

Anyway, since this whole superhero idea was my brother's idea, I let him take lead on the explanation all the way to what brings us here now.

"And then it dawned on me: if you wanna act like a superhero, you gotta look like a superhero!"

He then hands April his sketchbook which has the drawing of me, him and our other three bros for her and Emily to look at from behind the cashier counter, while I stood by a display case with my gal pals. Nudging me, I turn to meet the pretty amethyst eyes of my closest friend who whispers to me with a smile,

"It's really nice of you to back your brother like this, heh, even if the idea's a touch silly."

"Thanks. I'm just hoping some sort of good learning curve comes out of it by the end...Mikey's best way to learn seems to be taking his imagination and putting some practicality into it."

We tune back in to the sound of by brother's partially-glum voice, likely thinking that the women behind the counter would tease him like the guys did in the lair not too long ago.

"Pretty lame, huh?"

But to his surprise, neither April nor Emily would discourage him.

"No~, not at all. I think you should follow your dream."

"So do I. This is coming from a good place, Michelangelo."

He turns back to them with a hopeful smile.

"Really?"

They nod, and April remarks,

"We just gotta find the right look for ya. (Looks at me) Heh, both of you, really."

Ariana flexes her fingers with a small smirk and says,

"Sounds like a fashion challenge to me. Whadda you think, Ori; shall we lend a hand?"

My bestie cheers with a fist-pump,

"Superhero makeover!"

We all laugh a little before getting to work, starting with Mikey since there was gonna be alot to work on from his green skin to big turtle shell...Setting up a changing screen, the first outfit he tries is a knight, which April easily dubs a thumbs-down to.

"Mm-nah, too cumbersome."

Next came an aristocratic sort of get-up, his goofy smile making it impossible for me to not giggle.

"That is _so_ not you, bro; try again!"

Then there was an outfit made up with a blue ski mask and a red sweater with a white lightning bolt and bordering, made by the knitting awesomeness of Ori. Ariana shakes her head and makes the critique.

"Nah-ah, we want a superhero, not a bank robber."

Ori shoots Ari a glare and argues,

"Hey, at least we're getting close, and cut me some slack; making a sweater for a giant turtle's not easy!"

I work to cool their jets as Mikey tries one more outfit.

"Hang on, I think I got it!...Uhm, any of you ladies got a cape clip?"

My friends and I shrug at eachother, but Emily walks over with a said item in hand to pass behind the changing screen.

"Here, try this."

"Thanks, Em...Alright, here we go: introducing...Turtle Titan!"

Walking into view, we find ourselves staring at a turtle in a red hood-like mask and cape combo held together with a clip that had two capital Ts, one brown thick-material glove on his left hand, a turtle shell-inspired green shield, the grappling hook attached to his belt, and brown peter pan boots.

 _Huh. Now that's a superhero._

April seems to think so too:

"Hm~...not bad."

Ortensia bounces on her heels and exclaims,

"Not bad? He looks amazing!...Now."

She claps a hand on my shoulder:

"All he's missing is his sidekick...and I just got a kooky-awesome idea."

 _Uh-oh, kooky-awesome? Whenever she says that, that's when things get weird..._

About ten, fifteen minutes later, I'd receive my wardrobe change...a~nd be proven right with my earlier thought.

"Ladies and turtle, I give you the Turtle Titan's sidekick, Ribbon!"

 _Ori, I am so gonna..._

Breathing out deep to stop myself from going into 'killer mode', I reluctantly step away from the changing screen in my new clothes: a black gymnastics leotard, red leggings knitted by my announcer, and brown ballet shoes with matching elbow-length fingerless gloves. Once more, my hair was somehow tied into two tiny pigtails with green ribbons as long as down to my waist, and I wore a mask around my eyes the same colour as my brother's cape and hood.

"...Well?"

Nobody says anything for a minute, just staring at me with these looks of astonishment...before Mikey suddenly lunges at me and wraps me in an overexcited hug!

"Uh!"

"You, look, _awesome_ , sis! Cute and tough as nails!"

"S-Seriously?!"

"Seriously...You look like the best sidekick every hero needs."

 _Awe, Mikey..._

Similar comments are made by the other four women here, and before we knew it, 'Turtle Titan' and I would be hurrying out the door...but not before Emily gently pulls me back to give me a piece of advice.

"One moment, Shiori."

"Hm? Was is it, Emily?"

"...Remember to always look out for the hero. That's what makes a good supporting sidekick."

"Uh. (Nod, smile) Right. I'll remember."

Mikey then calls in a heroic tone,

"Come on, Ribbon! Crime waits for no one!"

Giggling behind my hand, I call back,

"Right behind you, Turtle Titan," before hurrying to catch up.

Michelangelo's POV

 _Awright, now that we got the look down, it's time for some action!_

I take to the rooftops with my sister sidekick clambering close behind, and all we had to do was wait for about twenty or so minutes...before the honking of car horns catches our attention back to the streets below...

"Auh!"

 _What the heck's that guy doin', standing in the middle of the road like a caution cone?!_

"A citizen in peril! This looks like a job for...Turtle Titan!"

Whirling out my grappling hook, I toss and lock onto a nearby building before making my descend with Yori/Ribbon cheering me on.

"You got this, Titan!"

Once again, I do nail the more heroic part of the mission, grabbing that guy before he could get hit by a huge delivery truck.

"Never fear! Turtle Titan is-Douh!"

But, I also once again lose points for style, stumbling the landing and forcing us both to tumble to a stop against the wall of an alley...Sis comes down shortly afterward, making a smoother rolling stop that allows her to stand upright right away.

"You good?"

The hook of my rope hits my head, and I groan while rubbing my head,

"Peachy...Oh!"

Then I remember the guy I just rescued.

"Right, sorry. Hang on..."

And it would be just as I remove the length of rope from them, they come out of what I'm assuming was a state of shock, only to go into another one.

"...Who are you?! What's going on?!"

Yori/Ribbon tries to calm him down.

"Easy there. You were almost hit by a tru-"

She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence when the guy takes off running.

"Help! Police! I'm being attacked by two costume freaks!"

 _Aw man, again? Really?_

"Attacked? (Glare) Dude, you were like this close to being roadkill!"

Sighing, my sister tugs my arm in the direction of a nearby fire escape.

"Come on, we better hit the roofs again before he makes good on that scream..."

...

...

Now that we were safely under the cover of the upper shadows, I start ranting on the lack of appreciation being given tonight.

"Maaan...What's it take to get some superhero respect in this town?"

Sis argues with a light smile,

"Keep in mind we've only just emerged as Turtle Titan and Ribbon. It's gonna take some time before we're seen as legit heroes...Plus haven't the greats from the comic books experienced a bad night or two?"

"Mm, yeah, that's true, I guess..."

(...Smash)

"Uh?"

That's when our ears pick up on the sound of shattering glass, and hurry to the edge of this building to see somebody wandering into the display window of Crazy Manny's...

"A good old-fashioned robbery. Now that's more like it!"

I grab my grappling hook and ready to swing, until sis stops me with a palm to my chest.

"Hang on..."

She stares down at the streets for a minute with a concentrated squint...before nodding and telling me,

"Okay, we're good; no civilians in sight."

Rolling my eyes slightly, I drawl,

"Come _on_ , Ribbon, we're superheroes right now, not ninja. We don't have to be too cautious with people seeing us."

Twirling her own rope and hook out, she argues back as we both lock onto a nearby building and jump down,

"Just lookin' out for you like a good sidekick does...plus dad'll pulverize us if we forgo all our ninja training in one night."

 _Riiiight...Okay, fine: maybe a little ninja stealth...'til we get to the front door._

(Slam)

"Beware, evildoers! Turtle Titan and Ribbon are in da house!"

...

...

To say that the culprit's reaction was underwhelming would be an understatement. He just kept piling the bills into a small duffel bag like my sister and I were ghosts!...Still, no reason to complain. I just smile awkwardly with a shrug and mutter,

"So much for striking fear into the hearts of criminals..."

Shiori/Ribbon meanwhile, is more confused by the more or less vacant response.

"Actually...I'm not even sure this guy's aware of what he's doing."

"Whaddo you mean?"

"Well look at 'im, (gestures forward) he's not even flinching...and I might be wrong, but I'm catching this puppet-on-a-string vibe."

 _Huh...weird. (Narrows eyes) But it could also be some strange reverse psychology tactic._

I quickly figure out a way to test both theories, hurrying around the counter to grab the thief by his shoulders and shove him over to a wall.

"Once again, the name is Turtle Titan and Ribbon! Remember those names, 'cause as of right now, your name is-!..."

My sentence cuts off...when I suddenly recognize this guy's face thanks to a poster his back was propped against.

"Crazy Manny?!"

Sis hurries to my side to see for herself.

"...Whoa, you're right!...But what the heck is the owner doing robbing his own store? That doesn't make any sense."

 _Good, question..._

 _Hang on. Are his eyes...glowing...?_

I wouldn't have long to think about my new discovery when it suddenly fades away, leaving behind a very confused Manny.

"W-What's goin' on?"

Fully acknowledging our presence now, he immediately becomes scared (not something I'm amused by, but don't completely blame him for), backing to the wall with his hands up.

"O-Oh my gosh, please don't hurt me! T-Take anything; I've got a family!"

"Wait! We're not breaking into your store: you were."

Sis adds to my defense by saying gently,

"We understand you're frightened and confused, but my partner speaks the truth. You were piling money from the till into a bag and didn't even see us coming in to stop the robber...who, turned out to be you."

Our combined testimony seemed to calm the store owner down a bit, and he asks out of sheer dumbfoundment,

"But why would I do that?"

I reply,

"That's what we wanna know...Hm?"

That's when I notice something crawling off his neck, and watch as...some, weird metal cockroach scuttles off his body and hurry out the door.

"Hey...that, doesn't look like part of your inventory..."

Yori/Ribbon hums in suspicion,

"I think we might've just found the missing factor to this crime...Uh!"

Aaaaand right there is when the cop cars show up, which stirs Manny to call for help, despite the fact that we were truthful in our explanation.

"Officers, in here: some nutjobs are tryin' to rip off my store!"

 _Aw shell, here we go again..._

Sis and I don't hesitate to run out the back door, heading back up to the rooftops to escape the eyes of the boys of blue...

No POV

While the budding superhero ninja teens made their mad dash for the shadows again after another failed attempt to help the nightlife public, we zoom in on the odd insect-shaped device that sped out the front door without anyone else spotting it. The creepy-crawly did have the essence of a cockroach, minus the antennae and having a wider body, and had a red exterior casing while its eyes were glowing the same yellow Manny's were just a few minutes ago.

...Those peepers were providing a view for another soul hidden elsewhere in Manhattan, they being a rather thinly-built man dressed in a metal spandex suit attached to several wires hanging from up high. He watches the store owner speak with the cops, chuckling as he muses,

"My mind control bugs are a success, despite the interference of that caped fool and his little sidekick...One more field test to see how far I can push my puppets, then I will take control of my true target! Muahahahahahahahaaa!"

...

Leaving the yet-to-be-named textbook supervillain's lair, we return to the rooftops of Manhattan as Turtle Titan paces for a moment, becoming increasingly discouraged by the lack of gratitude the lively city of New York was offering. Frowning delicately at the sigh escaping her brother's mouth, Ribbon waits until he pauses before walking over from the edge of the roof to pat his shoulder with a soft smile.

"Don't give up yet, bro. The night's still young...plus now we have a legit problem to investigate. We need to find out where that tech bug came from, who's running the show and why they're putting innocent New Yorkers in danger for no good reason."

Humming, the red-caped turtle forms a more determined expression.

"...You're right. We can't call it quits now, not while the risk is still high as a kite."

He then turns to smile at the human girl beside him.

"Thanks, sis."

"Hey, as the sidekick, I need to keep my partner's morale up. It's what we do."

(Screeeeeccc-crash-eeeeeech...)

"Huh?"

Following the sound of unsteady vehicle tires, the two budding heroes hurry to the other side of the building, and watch a city bus speeding clumsily down the road below!

"...Yeesh, and I thought Raph's driving was scary."

Shaking his head, the disguised Michelangelo exclaims in near-exasperation,

"What's up with people tonight?"

Narrowing her eyes in thought behind her own mask, Ribbon mutters,

"I have a sneaking suspicion this has something to do with that weird bug we saw earlier...but I guess there's only one way to find out."

Nodding to one another, the terrapin and human teen each swing out their grappling hook, lock onto the next building over, and make the controlled leap down to land atop the swerving bus. Fighting to stay plastered to the roof of the transportation vehicle, Turtle Titan waits for the right moment before opening the emergency exit, then slipping inside, his sister sidekick following after him. They hurry to where the driver is and quickly take over the wheel.

"Sorry, pal. Nobody's gonna break the bank tonigh'!"

Turtle Titan then moves to try and stop the bus...but finds the break petal uncooperative...

"Don't tell me you cut the breaks!"

Ribbon then looks ahead, and gasps when she sees their next destination.

"Uh-oh, the docks!"

She's then rammed to the floor when her brother is shoved against her by the clearly-not-in-his-right-of-mind driver.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, Ribbon...Have you totally lost it?!"

The fern green turtle quickly gets up and makes the move to yank the man away...but then spots a familiar device on the back of his neck.

"Or have I totally found it?"

One gentle tug was all it took to free the driver of his bad influence...

"Uh-rh, what's goin' on?"

"Offhand, I'd say you were being controlled by this mechanical do-hickey."

Turtle Titan slaps the said metal beetle onto the metal balance pole while adding,

"But you're safe now..."

"...Uhm, you might wanna rethink that, Titan."

"Hm?"

He turns to Ribbon, who points ahead towards the upcoming East River!

"Because if we don't act quick, we're gonna get waterlogged!"

She then grabs the driver's hand and pulls him to the entrance door.

"You're gonna have to jump. Just remember to duck and roll."

"A-Alright...Wagh!"

Thankfully, the driver tumbles safely onto the boardwalk...Ribbon jumps and lands smoothly several feet downwind of him, calling over her shoulder,

"Hurry, Turtle Titan!"

"I'm hurryin', Rib-"

(Slam)

"Gah!"

But just as he was about halfway down in his own leap, Turtle Titan's cape becomes caught between the doors by accident!

"Titan!"

"Aw man!...Whooaa-oooaaa!"

His sister scrambles to her feet and fruitlessly chases after the runaway bus that took him hostage, desperate to catch up and try to save him.

 _Mikey! No, Mikey!_

...

...

The bus speeds right off the dock, and both budding heroes clasp their hands over their faces, preparing for the worst...which never came.

"...Huh?"

Removing their appendages simultaneously when they don't hear the big splash, the siblings gasp from their vantages at the sight of the bus...gliding over the water! Once it turns around, Ribbon would get a clear view of the one responsible for the rescue.

 _Hah!...Silver Sentry!_

She starts running over to her brother when the bus is set on solid ground again, relief and worry written over her face.

"Bro, are you okay?!"

He answers a bit absentmindedly while tugging at the red fabric still trapped between the bus doors,

"I'm alrigh'. Nnh, gh! Stupid cape!"

"...Here, lemme help you."

Taking the material for her own hands, Ribbon carefully nudges it out before turning attention to hugging Turtle Titan tightly.

"Uh!..."

"I was so scared...I thought I was gonna lose you, bro."

...Wrapping the arm that didn't have the shield around the girl with black pigtails, the anthropomorphic reptile mutters,

"Yeah, me too..."

"Are you alright?"

The siblings part and turn around to the call, widening their eyes when they see Silver Sentry approaching.

"Oh, wow...!"

Michelangelo is especially excited.

"I...You...I mean...you're, him! Central Survey! Surfer Sundry!"

Elbowing her brother quiet with a raised brow and smirk, Ribbon then says with a smile to the infamous superhero,

"What he meant to say, was Silver Sentry, and it's truly an honour to meet you, sir...Thank you for saving my brother."

"I'm glad to know neither of you are hurt...and, you are...?"

"Oh! I'm Ribbon, sidekick to Manhattan's newest hero, (gestures to Michelangelo) Turtle Titan."

Feeling a little more confident now, said terrapin teen moves to shake his idol's hand.

"Like she said, huge honour to meet you. We both really admire your work."

"Ah-huh. First night on the job, eh?"

The ninja teens quirk with embarrassed smiles,

"Is it that obvious?"

Nearly smiling himself in amusement, Silver Sentry then says to them,

"Listen, uhm, Turtle Titan and Ribbon, is it? I admire your good intentions, but this is a dangerous occupation. If neither of you are careful, someone's gonna get hurt, most likely you."

Both budding heroes feel their smiles leave their faces from the light lecture, before the textbook definition prepares to leave.

"You might wanna call it a night."

...That's when Turtle Titan remembers,

"Wait!"

He pulls that little metal bug out from behind his belt.

"You need to see this."

As Silver Sentry flies back down, Ribbon thinks to herself with a hopeful smile,

 _Well, maybe we've had a rough start, but telling someone like Silver Sentry about this string of weird is definitely a smart move._

"Someone's been controlling people with these things, makin' 'em do crazy stuff."

"Not that they'd remember afterwards. We've encountered three instances alone this hour."

Taking the device for his own hand, Silver Sentry deduces,

"Hmm...Sounds like the work of my arch-nemesis, Doctor Malignus. You may have disabled it, but it's still receiving a controlling signal."

Soaring up high, the spandex-suited hero then uses his powers to track down the source of the beetle's signal...finding it in a small building near the docks at the other end of the borough.

"And it's originating from that warehouse..."

Turning back around to where the two teens were, Silver Sentry suddenly swoops down and gathers them both under his arms!

"Let's go!"

"Whoa!" "Yipe!"

Once all three of them were higher than the tops of the tallest skyscrapers, the blue-caped crime fighter notices some nerves creeping onto the other two's facial features.

"Are you both alright?"

"Sorry. This is a first for me."

"Me too."

"First time, flying?"

Ribbon nods quickly with a half-smile while Turtle Titan replies,

"First superhero team-up!...Hey! Wait a minute!"

The latter realizes his idol from straight-out the comic book pages was taking him and his sister the wrong way.

"I thought you said that the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction..."

Landing atop a random apartment building, Silver Sentry sets the secret ninja teens down before being blunt with the fanboy turtle.

"Let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titan: there will be no superhero team-up tonight."

"But...!"

The girl with honey irises peeking from under the red material argues,

"With all do respect, Silver Sentry, this doesn't feel like something even a professional like yourself should go diving into alone. I know my partner and I seem like amateurs, but we do have skills that could aid you in the upcoming fight with Doctor Malignus."

...The chestnut-complexioned man with the silver boots stares at Ribbon for a minute, before saying to her and her brother,

"You've got alot of heart, kids, and I appreciate the help as well as respect your case...but you're both way in over your head."

He then turns to leave, adding over his shoulder,

"You need to keep eachother safe, and out of sight, while I deal with Malignus."

Michelangelo calls after the shrinking form in the sky,

"You don't understand! I took this gig so I wouldn't have to stay in the shadows!"

...Relaxing with a small scowl, he then mutters,

"Nauh, what does he know?"

Shiori replies with a deflated sigh,

"I suppose we should've expected that reaction. He's just looking out for our well-being."

"I know, I know...but still, you're right about what you said: even Sentry shouldn't go barreling off on his own."

Quirking up a smile, the human girl of this superhero duo says,

"Am I correct to assume we're tailing after him, then?"

Smirking, her terrapin brother wearing the red cape and hood begins running ahead of her.

"Need you ask? Duh!"

"Ay! Slow down, Titan; don't leave your sidekick hangin'!"

The costumed Hamato siblings do manage to keep up with the true-blue superhero for a short while...that is, until they reach the river where the warehouse would be, and are forced to stop atop one roof watching their comic book idol barrel ahead and crash into the hideout...

"What I wouldn't give for a Turtle Plane right about now..."

Tapping his shoulder before pointing to the bridge ahead, Ribbon says,

"We better hurry 'cross that, then."

...Panning briefly over the bridge several minutes later, we see the brother-sister pair running as fast as their legs could take them across the bridge for the other side of the river.

"Hah-hah-hah, yep; definitely need me a Turtlemobile!"

"Just, hah, keep, joggin'!"

Eventually, they do make it to the warehouse within a reasonable amount of time...Glancing around and making sure no one's playing guard, the pair then hoist their grappling hooks upward to lock with the corner of the roof and begin climbing up.

(...Clang)

"Ow!"

Though Turtle Titan would have a little bit of stealth trouble thanks to the little green shield on his arm.

"(Clang) Note to self: rethink, (clang) shield. Nnh, nh, (clang) owuh..."

Shaking her head, Ribbon comments,

"Darn right you should rethink, bro. Your own shell's enough of a shield."

"Hey! How was I suppose, (clang) to know it would backfire?!"

Settling up top the roof, the siblings then hurry to the new hole created by Silver Sentry not too long ago, and slide down back-to-back on their lines to touch the floor below...

"Helleeeeoooo?...Any nefarious, twisted evildoers in the house?"

(...Flash)

A big spotlight switches to life.

" _Just the one._ "

Spinning on their heels, the young heroes cast their eyes towards where the source of light is, shielding their vision from the brightness until it dims back to regular lighting, revealing the villain of the hour standing atop his podium where the monitors and body-attached wiring. Smirking slightly, Michelangelo addresses the metal-suited, spindly man.

"Doctor Malignus, I presume?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure, Mister and Miss...?"

"The name is Turtle Titan."

Said anthropomorphic reptile claps a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"And here with me is my sidekick, Ribbon."

Sending a scrutinizing glare the supposed doctor's way, the girl with black beach wave pigtails adds for herself and her brother,

"We'll have plenty of time to get to know eachother as we're beatin' the heck out of you...unless you wanna save yourself that grief and tell us where Silver Sentry is."

To the Hamato siblings' surprise, Doctor Malignus obliges with a gesture to his right.

"Why, he's right here."

Looking to their own left, the boy and girl see the hero in white spandex hovering just a foot or so off the ground near a support girder.

"Oh! There you are!" "Silver Sentry!"

The teens hurry to meet with the masked man, relieved that their idol was okay...

 _Or was he?_

"...Hm? Uh!"

Contrary to merely flying over to meet them, the Silver Sentry chose to lunge his way towards the siblings, fists raised ahead for action! Zooming in...we see that his irises are glowing that strange yellow...

"Duck!"

Shoving Michelangelo to one side, Shiori then dives the other way so they both barely dodge the incoming attack of Silver Sentry...

"Did I mention that I have him completely under my control?"

Turtle Titan and Ribbon mutter,

"No,"

"But that would've been good to mention beforehand..."

 _Jerk..._

Smirking underneath the mouthpiece of his helmet, Doctor Malignus points to the back of the blue-caped hero's neck where his technological creation currently rests.

"Yes! Silver Sentry is my slave to do all my villainous bidding. Your _hero_ is now powerless to stop himself from becoming the very thing, he despises the most: a supervillain! And your first villainous task, my super _puppet_ : destroy Turtle Titan and Ribbon!"

On that note, using the motion control function of his manipulation tech, the villain through Silver Sentry hoists both young teens into the air by the front of their leotard and cape respectively! Struggling in the strong grip of their heroic idol, Shiori and Michelangelo cry out,

"Don't, do this!"

"Fight it, Silver Sentry! You don't really wanna hurt us!"

Doctor Malignus chortles,

"That's the beauty of my plan: he doesn't want to hurt you, but _he can't stop himself!_ "

"...Then it's up to us to stop him! Ribbon!"

Nodding firmly, Turtle Titan's partner preps herself for what will come...Both teens are then tossed straight for the support structures above, where the former grasps the pole between two girders to swing himself in a recovery stop before he hits the ceiling, snatching the latter's land up to yank her down to a safe landing beside him.

"Oof!...Thanks."

"No prob...Ohp, incoming!"

The fern green turtle then attempts a counter by throwing his reptile-themed shield like a discus against Silver Sentry...who catches it between his palms halfway and squishes it like a coke can!

"...Right. What was I thinking?"

Spinning out his grappling hook, he tries to swing it up and hook onto the ceiling as a first step in an attack from above...which would fail when the zombified hero flies up like a bullet to snag the rope for his own hands, yanking up the debuting crime-fighter to his proximity!

"Whoooa!"

"Titan!"

Shiori cringes with worry shining in her honey irises,

 _This isn't good...!_

Smacking into the hard-packed chest, the turtle groans,

"Oow. That's gonna leave a mark..."

(...Snap)

Silver Sentry - by Malignus's bidding - breaks off a good chunk of the grappling hook length, leaving poor Michelangelo to dangle by a very short thread!

"Dispose of this pest."

(...Crash)

One strong toss was all it took, and the young hero goes right through a boarded up window for the outside, landing hard in a pile of crates...which placed his sidekick in the vulnerable square.

"Hnh...!"

Shifting her stance slightly on the defense, Ribbon feels a chill run down her spine at the sound of Doctor Malignus's laugh as he urges his captured puppet towards her direction.

"Now, for the other one..."

Shiori's POV

 _Aw man, aw man, whaddo I do? Okay, think..._

My hands began shifting around my hips in a nerved manner as Silver Sentry slowly floats closer to me, making me feel like a small fish that's about to be devoured by a shark...

 _Hm?_

That's when I feel something attached to one of the loops for my grappling hook, and I glance down to see a small blue and red-checkered pouch.

 _Strange, I don't remember putting that on...But...those, colours..._

 _(Flash)_

 _"One moment, Shiori."_

 _"Hm? Was is it, Emily?"_

 _When she pulled me back...I could've sworn I felt her other hand going for my grappling loop..._

 _"Remember to always look out for the hero. That's what makes a good supporting sidekick."_

 _(Flash)_

 _...Uh! Now I get it!_

A little grin forms on my face when I realize just what precisely was inside this small pouch, namely, a special substance that my sensei's good friend has mastered in crafting. In that event, I silently slip out a mouthpiece recycled from an old (but cleaned) pipe in Don's 'junk pile', and wait for the right moment when Silver Sentry is but a few feet from my proximity...Then I made my move.

"Hah!"

(Swip, POOF)

 _Go, Metsubushi!_

A dark cloud of temporary blinding powder flies, directly hitting the possessed hero's face and causing him to sputter while Doctor Malignus growls out a cringe in having 'his eyes' rendered useless...for a short time, at least.

"Curses...!"

 _Now's my chance to hurry to my brother._

Not wasting another second, I use my own grappling rope to help me swing towards the window Mikey was thrown through, hooking onto the pipework underneath to help steady my big leap down once I was outdoors...

"Turtle Titan?...Turtle Titan!"

"...R-Rgh, over here."

Turning to my right, I see one crate in the middle of a larger pile jiggling before it's shoved aside by my comic-loving sibling with a big heart. Gasping slightly at his disheveled form (his cape taking the most damage rather than his body, thank goodness), I rush over and try to help him out.

"Are you okay?"

"Auugh...this is why Silver Sentry would make a dangerous supervillain. Uh! He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

"Never got the chance. I used some of that blinding powder Emily's been teaching us how to make and made my escape...'Course, with it being only temporary-"

I didn't get the chance to finish when our brainwashed idol comes barreling through the wall fists-first!

 _Aw crap!_

"My turn t' say duck!"

Mikey then tugs me downward to dodge Silver Sentry's charging form, before leading me in a silent crouch-run behind the corner of the building...As we watch the superhero-turned-supervillain dart his head around to figure out where we disappeared to, my brother's thoughts turn back to some meaningful words spoken earlier this evening.

"Ya know...maybe you, and Master Splinter, are right, again."

"Hm?"

He then starts removing the torn remnants of his costume, punctuating his new logic with,

"Maybe it's time to get back to basics, ninja turtle-style...!"

Smiling, I reply back,

"If that's where your mind's going, I'm right behind you all the way, Turtle Titan...However, since I'm in no position for a wardrobe change, Ribbon's gonna be staying in full garb until we get home."

Chuckling a little, my brother says to me,

"Uh, yeah, we'll need to catch Sentry off-guard, but not that off-guard. (Grin) And I just got an awesome idea. How much of that powder you got left?"

We spend just a little over a minute hashing out some details, before putting our comeback plan to action...

The first part was grabbing Sentry/Malignus's attention, staying low in whatever shadows were within our reach and throwing our voices through the air, not as good as Talon can do it, but coming close.

"...Ooooh Sentryyyyyy!..."

"...Over here, big guy!..."

"...No no, not here; away from the water!..."

"...Wrong agaaaain! Over here!..."

We wait until he lands in the middle of the oil barrel and crate pile...before executing part two, starring me and my blinding powder again. Rolling out from behind one metal drum, I swipe out my little mouthpiece and shoot out some of the ground mixture on a straight course for Sentry's face...But, this time, he - or rather, Malignus - was ready, swiftly raising a strong muscle-bound arm to block the powder cloud!

"Auh!"

I make an expression of affronted surprise...but inside, I was smirking the slightest.

 _Knew you'd do that, smarty. You have no idea what's comin'..._

Bracing myself, I allow the possessed hero to grab me by one of my arms, before throwing me in the direction of Mikey, who catches me as we hit the ground hard.

"Ouh!" "Gh!"

Shaking off some dizziness, I move off my brother while whispering,

"Show's on you, Titan. Make sensei proud."

He grits his teeth before shooting my a secretive smile and nod...The rest was all up to timing: we just had to wait until Silver Sentry was in front of our 'vulnerable forms', ready to deal the finisher upon Doctor Malignus's command...And then, while I did a fire drill roll to the right, Mikey performs his own Invisible Flying Dragon, flipping backwards over the hero before landing on his back to remove the mind-controlling beetle from the latter's neck!

...A soft groan and loss of odd glow in his eyes was I needed to see to allow a happy sigh to escape my lips.

 _He's gonna be alright._

"Thank yooou, Invisible Flying Dragon!"

Hopping off the no-longer-possessed Silver Sentry's back, Mikey's then quickly relieved of the creepy little device by the truly super-hero, crushing it with his enhanced strength. Gulping slightly, I quietly note with a nervous smile,

"Yep, that'll do it."

 _Definitely , a hero that would make a dangerous villain..._

Breathing out a deep sigh of his own relief, Sentry then reaches a gentler hand down to help me up. Facing my brother and I at the same time, he says to us,

"Thanks, Turtle Titan, Ribbon. You've earned your superhero team-up."

Mikey and I both smile big at one another in awe, quickly snapping back to serious mode as our comic book idol preps to bust his way back inside the warehouse.

(...SLAM)

"It's over, Malignus! You've lost!"

Of course, if we refer to the unwritten rule book of classic superhero versus supervillain stories, I think we all know the crazy doc wasn't gonna just surrender right there.

"Only this round, Sentry!"

He then detaches from the wires in course with an elevator escape hatch, leaving poor Sentry to get shocked!

"The game will continue! Hehahahaha!"

 _Not if my bro and I have anything to say about it!_

Nodding firmly at eachother, we follow after Malignus, heading for the nearest sewer entrance...

"Muscle-bound fool! Doesn't he know I always have an escape plan?"

"Maybe not, but fans like us do."

"Guh!"

Spinning his eyes away from the elevator, the doc gives us an expression of shock, we sneering back at him.

"Hi! Remember us?"

We then execute a twin mid-air charge kick, knocking the villain straight back into his so-called brilliant escape route...

"Who needs a shield and grappling hook anyway?"

Slapping eachother's hands in a high-five/three, we both cheer with a laugh at the end,

"T, M, N, T! Wha'ch'ya get is wha'ch'ya see!"

 _And all Malignus'll be seeing for the next few hours is stars, hehaha!_

Small Time Skip, No POV

Not too long after Silver Sentry alerts the police of Malignus's treacherous schemes and defeat (borrowing one of the Hamato teen's shell-cells to do so), the boys in blue would have a few of their cars on scene, carting the supervillain on an upward gurney into a waiting van to be sent to a high-security jail cell...

Watching the activity from atop the roof of the warehouse, the hero in silver and blue suddenly says to the humanoid turtle and honey-orbed blackette with a smile of gratitude,

"Thanks for the help. You're welcome to team up with me anytime, Turtle Titan. You as well, Ribbon."

Smiling at eachother, the siblings decide to let their idol in on their true identities.

"The name is Michelangelo,"

"Mine Shiori,"

"And from now on, we're gonna leave the limelight to guys like you."

Back-flipping simultaneously into the darker part of the rooftop, they add in farewell,

"We can do alot more good for this town, in the shadows."

"Such is the life of Kage Warriors...See you 'round the city, Silver Sentry!"

With that, Michelangelo and Shiori slip out of sight for the fastest route home in the underground...

By this time, Emily will have returned to the Hamato Lair with her cousin, Ortensia and Ariana in tow, watching quietly from the spot between the dojo and living room area as Splinter continues his lessons with his other children.

"And so my sons, we practice our moves very slowly, so that we may execute them with great speed."

Leaning her head towards the elder auburn brunette, the young woman with velvet red hair quietly asks,

"Would, any of what he's doing be similar to how, Master Yoshi once taught you?"

Smiling fondly with a slightly distant undertone, Emily replies,

"More or less. Splinter may have learned the major movements through mimicry, but he also soaked in knowledge through what he observed and what his ears picked up."

"Ah...I'll be honest: I'm still kind-a processing the fact that the rat who was once your teacher's companion, is the same rat we're watching right now."

Both O'Neils giggle softly at the light absurdity of it all, just as the young girl with deep brown Hime-cut hair sees the door for the main entrance opening up.

"Hm?...Oh! Yori and Mikey are back!"

The other seven pairs of eyes turn that direction, observing the turtle with the orange bandana mask and his still-costumed sister causally wander in. Sharing a side-glance with her brother, Shiori quietly asks in a rhetorical sense,

"So, whaddo you think my chances are that the guys won't start teasing my-ahem, choice of attire?"

 _Not that this actually was my choice; thanks alot, Ori..._

"Whadda ya know? It's _Super Mikey_!"

Cringing just the tiniest bit from Raphael's jeer, Michelangelo offers the beach-waved blackette a sympathetic smile and mutters back,

"I'm gonna say pretty low."

"Yeah. Thought so...Hoh well, let 'em have their fun. (Little smirk) Once they're through, we'll humbly tell our tale of how we kicked butt ninja-style with Sentry."

Quirking up his own devious upturn of mouth, the nunchaku-wielding turtle replies,

"I'm all for that plan," before feigning a more modest expression as their brothers approach.

"And his sidekick, _Ribbon_. Heha, wow, Ori wasn't kidding when she said she went all out on your outfit, sis!"

Smile-glaring, Shiori retorts dryly to Donatello,

"Yeah yeah, go ahead, keep laughing, bro, but you missed out on some fun."

She then grunts halfheartedly as Leonardo reaches to mess her hair with his own teasing smile.

"We can tell. So, how's life in the funny books?"

The teen 'heroes' just lead their path to the living room couch, and Michelangelo picks up the remote to flick one of the televisions onto the local news, just as an anchor reports the aftermath of the action that went down this evening.

"-at a Brooklyn warehouse where the Silver Sentry has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind known as Doctor Malignus. Any comment on the incident, Silver Sentry?"

"I just want to say that, I couldn't have done it without my new friends and allies, Turtle Titan and Ribbon."

...The TV is switched off, and Leonardo would be the one to ask for the other two awe-inspired turtle brothers,

"Mikey...was that, you, and Shiori, the Silver Sentry was talking about?"

Rising to his feet once again, Michelangelo turns around and replies simply,

"I'm a turtle, not a titan."

Raphael then eyes his sister with a knowing expression, she shrugging with a smile in response...Said girl then eye-locks with Emily, who winks back with her own little smile, making the Hamato teen as well as the other three women in the room giggle silently, fully aware that a logical method emerged from their little roles of madness tonight...

"So, who's ready to get back to training?"

Such would be proven as Michelangelo urges his siblings back to tonight's lesson, bowing to his father in respect. The rat master bows back while thinking to himself,

 _Heh, I suppose that is one way to get a lesson or two done for the night._


	14. Half-Lie, Half-Truth, Full Curtain Drop

Y'ello, my lovely and tremendously patient readers!

I'm still conscious as I can be, what with university and work keeping me so busy and draining my energy to near-dry. That is my only excuse for my tardiness, I apologize, but as we all know too well, Life has that knack of taking up our time.

Anyway, here's an original creation for this story that I hope will (temporarily) sedate your appetites. I had some fun typing this one thanks to the plotting I've been conducting with my writing partner, **XxWolfLord95xX**. The little twists you'll be reading about are just the beginning of what we've been cooking up for the future.

You know the deal: read, review, enjoy, repeat :)

* * *

 _A heavy mist of rain hangs through Manhattan's atmosphere during a new afternoon, and our vision pans over to a french gothic-style building situated between fourth and third avenue, which has seen some wear and tear since its abandonment but a few short months ago. Known by the community as Saint Ann's Church, the Roman Catholics that used to frequent here have since dispersed to other sanctuaries of worship...unaware the building would soon be used as a hideout for nefarious activities..._

 ** _"Ya know...after all these years, I still find my fellow man t' be really unpredictable, to the point where it's almost annoying."_**

 _...Zooming in through one of the damaged stain glass windows leading into the attic, we discover the four occupants of a certain abandoned apartment building kneeling on the dust-coated floor, their upper bodies bound with twine and sharing expressions of aggravated discontent mixed with a touch of fear.  
_

 ** _"I've learned to deal with the more normal types of unforeseen circumstance, like gang wars, robberies, traffic problems or people just actin' rude for no real reason. Bad judgment, y'know? I can shake it off..."_**

 _(...Crrreeeak)_

 _A door opens a distance away from the window side, and a familiar ninja with the red Devilock hairstyle slowly strides inside the dark, musty room to meet with the four captives..._

 ** _"But out of every kind of unpredictable thing to ever happen in my life..."_**

 _He stops in front of Talon, and the two stare at one another for a moment...before the former removes the balaclava from his mouth, revealing his face in full and finally stirring up some old memories that may have been best left alone._

 ** _"This was one revelation, I almost wish I never experienced."_**

 _"Gh!...Argon..."_

 _"Hello, Talon. It's been too long."_

A Couple Hours Earlier...

About a week and a half has passed since the beginning adventures of 'Turtle Titan and Ribbon', and as the skies cloud over for a coming afternoon drizzle, we zoom in on one street corner a couple blocks away from Second Time Around to see the latter heroine - out of costume, mind you - wandering along the pavement with her four childhood friends...

"Well that was a good practice, wasn't it? Definitely drew a fair crowd today."

"Heha, no kiddin'! Did'ja hear that one kid say we're the next Vanilla Ice?"

* * *

Note: Don't own that music artist reference! Merely mentioned for comparison services.

* * *

Such were the comments of her two eldest friends, Ariana and Talon. The former is wearing her green flak jacket overtop a grey long-sleeve belly shirt, dark purple capri pants, a pair of flat-heeled black boots, and her dark red velvet choker necklace. Meanwhile, the latter's outfit consists of his mint blue baggy pants, a white t-shirt under his open black blazer jacket, and dark brown runners, making his bright green flat-cut stand out as the brightest colour.

"You better not be thinking of that as our team name, man, or you and me are gonna have words."

"And by words, you mean you'll jump on his back and never climb down until he submits?"

"Yeah, Shun, you need to come up with a better mode of persuasion...Not that I don't agree 'The Next Vanilla Ice' would be an incredibly lame team name..."

Those three voices would belong to Shun, Ortensia and Shiori respectively. The girls chose to coordinate their colours today, each wearing dark pink canvas shoes, tan brown tops with Ori's off-shoulder and Yori's a spaghetti strap style, maroon khaki pants, and they even matched their hair accessories, the former using a monochrome hair scrunchie with the same pattern as the latter's paisley bandana. Meanwhile, Shun chose to wear his blue windbreaker over a brown long-sleeve, a pair of grey fingerless gloves, his baggy black jeans, and dark grey tennis shoes.

Talon waves a hand dismissively at the comments from the younger trio of the quintet.

"Of course not; even I know a name like that won't work. Anyway, we've still go' time to come up with a fair title for our group. We're not competing in any contests and whatnot yet."

"Yeah..." "True..."

"...On a related note, I think we're all comin' along with synchrony, but we need a bit of tightening in form and fluidity. For example, Shun, Shiori, try to pull back a bit on the drives in your kicks. They're lookin' a little more offense than artsy."

The girl with short beach wave locks forms a wry smirk and half-annoyed glare.

"Hey, not my fault I come from a family of martial artists," and Shun argues,

"Plus I think it wouldn't hurt to incorporate a few moves from that realm."

"Alrigh', alrigh', noted...Speaking of your family, Shiori...you guys haven't been seein' any signs of the Foot running around New York lately, right?"

She forms a frown and replies,

"I shouldn't think so considering their leader's gone...But on the other hand, I'm a little surprised they haven't tried to cook up a revenge plan."

The other young teenage girl in the bunch with the deep brown Hime haircut makes her own comment on the more serious topic.

"Well hopefully, they took that night in question as a message to stay the heck away from you and your family...Still, as much as I appreciate the quieting of the streets...it's almost too quiet."

Shun brushes up his curtain bangs and says,

"Yeah, I'm shocked we've gone this long without any activity from the Purple Dragons or the like...It's like the criminal underworld's still in mourning or something over losing their biggest player..."

Ariana concludes,

"Well whatever's going on, let's just keep enjoying the peace while it's available."

Everyone nods in agreement...Unfortunately, what the quintet of friends weren't aware of was that this period of stifled danger was about to reach its end...and they would be the recipients of an unwanted threat to their lives.

The moment starts out innocently enough, the clouds finally opening up to release a light sprinkle of rain, making the young adults and teens shiver from the cold but laugh a bit at their excellent timing.

"Here comes the rain."

"Weatherman actually got it right for once."

"Could've kept practicin', though."

"Oh suuure, and start the next great dance move entitled 'the sliding puddle man'."

"Ay! No need to get sarcastic!"

Shiori shakes her head in amusement at her friends...before forming an alert expression just as they all pass an alleyway entrance.

"Hm!"

 _...Eyes...I feel eyes..._

"What's wrong, Yori?"

She looks up to meet her honey irises with true sapphire, hazel, forest green and amethyst, the latter four pairs reflecting mild concern and confusion. Turning her gaze into the darkened path between the brick buildings, the young Hamato replies uncertainly,

"...I'm not sure...I feel like we're being watched."

Ariana shrugs,

"Probably just the weather."

The group starts their walk again...but stop in front of another alley entrance when the youngest felt her ninja senses go off again.

"No, wait! I'm definitely sure now: there's someone or something staring at us...Right...over..."

She quickly darts her head up towards the rooftops, spotting two figures cloaked in black watching from above.

"There!"

 _Those shapes...No...No way!_

Having been found out, the figures dart out of sight with one sending a soundless signal across the way...Next thing the quintet knew, about nine Foot Ninja leap down from the buildings on the other side of the road, rushing to form a half-circle right behind them! The five whirl around with matching gasps, exclaiming,

"Oh crap!" "The Foot!"

"It can't be...!"

(...Shing)

The sound of sharp metal slipping out of a leather sheath sends a warning shiver down Shiori's spine, and she turns back to the alley to see three more ninja with their own single ninjatō clenched in their hands. At least three more from the first nine would be carrying kama, while the other six are empty-handed. Either way, this dozen group of black-clad warriors held the air of business, the deadly variety.

 _Aw, shell...There's too many to fight myself, (glance) and my friends - no offense - are novices to these sort of skills._

 _...I need to call for back-_

"Ha!"

The girl with honey irises would not have time to finish her thoughts, when she's forced to react quick to an incoming long blade, swiping out a butterfly sword from one of the sheaths on her thighs!

(Clang)

"Gh-hh!"

This first clash breaks the moment of silence for the rest of the souls present, and the other Foot soldiers simultaneously make their own individual charges...Of course, they're aware of the skill level differences between Shiori and the other four teens/young adults, so the intent for the latter is more aimed towards scare tactics rather than serious harm.

"Aa-aah!"

Ortensia, for example, barely ducks away in time from an incoming fist and nearly runs into Shun who returns the gesture with a kick to the side.

"Kya!"

(Whap)

"Hh!"

The technique is a touch sloppy but did enough of a job to cause the antagonistic warrior to stumble back, allowing the young man with curtain bangs to drag the girl with amethyst eyes away to the side...

Meanwhile, Talon and Ariana attempt their own counter against the enemy together, using a few more artistic movements they were practicing earlier today. The former bends downward as the latter lays her own back against his, locking their arms by the elbows and allowing the male to lift the female up, spinning her around while she stiffens out a single leg to go hitting any ninja daring enough to stand near. A couple manage to steer clear and shift towards attacking the single enemy ninja, while the few that did get knocked down struggle to get up as Talon and Ariana scramble to get out of the broken human entrapment...

Ten minutes later, the fight's still on, and unfortunately for the quintet they're heading towards the losing side. Forced into the narrow alleyway, the youngest member of the Hamato family works to stave off the continuous attacks from the Foot, becoming dusted with bruises while trying to prevent her friends from sharing similar injuries.

"Ha! Kh! Hh!"

 _Shell, they just won't quit! I can't even stop to catch a proper breath, let alone bump by shell-cell off Ari...  
_

The other four were also too hard-pressed to even think about sending a call for help, quickly finding themselves entrapped with their wrists pinned behind their backs against the alleyway walls, the girls on one side and the boys on the other!

"Ah-hh!" "No!"

"Grrh, get off!"

The eldest male of the bunch narrows his hazel irises into slits as he fruitlessly writhes in the hold of two Foot ninja.

"Nrh, let us, go!"

...He then catches sight of an arguably more dangerous foe appearing in the entrance way.

 _Wait...Oh, no...!_

"Shiori, behind you!"

Punching down another enemy, the girl with silver-root black hair forms an expression of confusion...which instantly shifts to alert when a familiar deep laugh sounds.

"Been a long while, hasn't it, punk?"

 _...Hun._

She wouldn't have time to whirl around and face the bulking blond, however when he sends one of his large fists to collide with her back!

(Crack)

"Augh!"

Shiori slams down hard against the pavement, scraping her right cheek on impact while barely staying conscious.

"Ngh, hh..."

"Ha! So this is what you're like without those freaks by your side? Bit of a sorry display for a fighter if you ask me."

Hun turns his smirk towards the other four as the ninjas he brought along began restraining them with rope.

"Can't even protect your friends let alone your own skin. Guess we know which one's the weakest of the enemy."

"Sh-Shut, up!"

His insults are enough fuel to fire up Shiori's anger to the point where she gets up and attempts a brash counter with her butterfly swords...But every swing is easily dodged by the Purple Dragon leader, before he puts a stop to the girl's antics with a swat of his hand against hers to disarming her of her weapons.

"Guh!"

The other four victims of the assault exclaim,

"Shiori!" "Shiori, no!"

"Leave her alone, you big bully!"

"Get outta here, kid! Run!"

Just as she gets over the shock of losing her blades, Hun delivers the final blow.

"Say goodnight, girly."

(...PUNCH)

Small Time Skip, Shiori's POV

 _...Nh...Ug-gh...Wha...?_

"Mph...Ah-hh, what's...wha's hap-...?"

I suddenly wake up from what feels like a stampede of wild elephants, cold and sore with seriously blurry vision. A ringing noise echoes in my ears, making me wince and lightly slap a hand over one in irritation...before the events from before hit me like a tidal wave of ice.

 _...Wait...Oh sh-!_

"F-Foot!...Nh-Hun...!"

 _I was, fighting Foot Ninja, and Hun suddenly showed up..._

 _...The others!_

"T...Tal...A-ri...Shun...O-Ori!"

I would've gotten up right away, but my body feels so heavy it may as well be made of lead. Not to mention I feel dizzier than a whirligig in an updraft, so even sitting up was a chore and a half...I eventually pull it off after what felt like several minutes, using the wall of the alley to support me while I look around for any signs of my friends.

"...Guys? Are you here?!...Talon!...Ariana!...Shun!...Ortensia!"

...

...

There's no response, confirming the rising fear in my stomach.

 _...No...They took 'em._

 _They kidnapped my friends!...And, what, leave me for dead?_

"N-N...ot...gonna, h'ppen."

Despite feeling like I'm gonna pass out any second, I knew sitting here isn't gonna do much.

"Got...t'get, help...Got, to save, the oth'rs."

 _...But there's no way I'll be able, to last the walk back to the lair. Heck, Eastman and Laird's too far._

 _...I might be able to make it to April's, though. It's, not too far ahead._

"Get, to shop. Call, home."

With a simple plan set, I begin the painstaking job of standing on my own two feet once more.  
It wasn't so much pushing myself back up straight that's the problem...

"A-hh!"

It's staying that way that's the issue. I barely catch myself against the wall as another round of ringing and spinning hits me.

 _Mph...Gotta be a, concussion or somethin'...but I can't, let it slow me down._

Stifling as much as my nausea and pain as possible, I grit my teeth and slowly shuffle out of the alleyway with a limp in my steps...Half an hour passes as I reach my halfway point, and another wave of dizziness hits me.

"N-Nh!"

 _No!_

...But before I could kiss the pavement, something warm and soft catches me by my stomach so I'm nearly on my tiptoes bent over.

"Ah!...H-Huh...?"

 _...This, feels like, fur...Canine fur._

"B...Big, dog..."

I hear a rumbling sort of growl emit from what I can guess must be a pretty large dog, but...it didn't sound threatening. More like it's checking that I'm still conscious. Crazy, right?

"Uuh...listen, urm...canine...I dunno if you, can understand me, but...if you're here t' help, can you lead me to, S-Sec'nd, Time 'round?"

 _Man, I'm out of it..._

...Much to my shock (more so later when I got my head back in check), this large animal - whatever they were - seems to understand what I'm asking, bouncing its back a bit to gently urge me to try and stand up again...I do so, and for the rest of my journey, whenever I started to stumble, I had this big furry crutch making sure I didn't tip all the way over...

Eventually, I make it all the way to April's on sheer will power and mystery aid. I could barely keep my vision straight never mind identify my helper...but based on what I could tell from the little glances I made along the way, this animal has silvery-white, dark blue-tinted fur and a lean body.

 _Not your average dog...Or, is it a dog? Ugh, I don't have the energy to think._

Leaning against the corner of the building beside the shop, I inhale a couple big breaths before muttering,

"Hah...hey. Thanks, for getting, me he-Huh...?"

But just like a phantom, the creature disappears before I had a chance to properly thank them...

 _Weird...Was it just a hallucination?...But, they felt so real..._

Shaking my head the slightest, I say to myself,

"No time, to wonder...Gotta get inside."

 _I need help, and lots of it._

Huffing out a breath, I limp over to the front door...

(Ka-chank, di-ding)

Thankfully, the shop is still open, and not only is April here, but so's Casey.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I'm just about to clo-Uh-hh!...Shiori!"

"Kid?!"

Ignoring yet another round of dizzying nausea, I tentatively look up to meet their eyes with every amount of exhaustion and worry I could muster.

"Hah...April...Casey...I-I need, help. Please; th-the others, we-urh!"

This time, I had nothing to stop me from falling to my knees (the doorknob makes a lousy substitute), and those two come running fast.

"What happened?!"

"Who did this to ya, Yori?!"

Grinding my teeth, I answer with a pained mutter,

"It...It was, F-Foot soldiers...and Hun."

They let out their own gasps (Casey's sounding close to a growl), and I continue.

"They...they came out of nowhere, jumped us. S-So fast, we couldn't call for backup...B-By the time I woke, everyone was gone. They...They took 'em. I know they did, (cringe) and I couldn't-mph-kh!"

At this point, I want to start crying, so I do; I release some pretty heavy tears, blurring my vision for a whole other reason.

 _I...I wasn't, strong enough...!_

"Oh, Shiori..."

April's hand gently grips my aching shoulder as she gently chides,

"It's going to be alright. We still have time. Do you have your shell-cell on you?"

"N-No. (Sniff) I-I-I think Ari st-still has it..."

"Okay, no problem; I've got Don's number. Casey, help her to the couch and I'll get the first aid kit while I call the lair."

"On i'."

So while she scrambles to do just that, Casey helps me back onto my feet so we can wander over to the couch.

"C'mon, kid, easy does it..."

"C-Casey...we have to find them. We have, to save them..."

"We will, we will. But righ' now, you should focus on sitting down and allowin' us to help you."

I know that he's right...but my concerns don't falter in the least.

 _My friends...I can't lose them. I can't...!_

Emily's POV

 _Goodness, I seem to be spending more time down here than up in my apartment._

For the past few weeks whenever my work as a teacher was not keeping me terribly busy, I found myself wandering to that one garage on Eastman and Laird and boarding the strange elevator to visit my dearest friend and his children in their underground home. Most of my time down here would be spent over tea with Splinter, but there have been moments I've shared with his sons and daughter, whether it be laughing with Michelangelo, training and talking with Leonardo and Raphael during their own times, listening to Donatello's latest drabble over a new project...or even exchanging words with Shiori...

It's odd, though: lately, whenever I see the young lady with those honey-coloured eyes of hers...I feel this, stirring in my memory.

 _I feel as if, I already knew her before we met...But how...?_

"Lost in thought again, my friend?"

"Oh!"

Snapping back to reality, I focus on Splinter who sits beside me on the blue sofa, we previously watching a rerun of a crime drama I got him interested in. He gives me one of those knowing smiles and says,

"I seem to recall you daydreaming alot when we were young, and plenty of scolding from our master whenever it was during training."

Smirking in irritation, I retort,

"Excuse me, but I wasn't that dizzy a daydreamer. And if I was distracted, it was because of your antics. Need I remind you of the fish bowl incident?"

That sent us both in a fit of laughter just as his sons come by.

"...We miss somethin'?"

Quieting my giggles, I say to Raphael,

"Nothing much; just reminiscing on sillier times. Believe it or not, your father was quite a handful in his youth, always keeping sensei on his toes."

"Really?"

"Truly. Why I remember this one time he-"

Knowing precisely which story I was about to tell, Splinter immediately covers my mouth with his hand and takes a turn at sporting a smile of irritation.

"That will be all, Emily. My sons don't need to hear everything."

The boys 'awww' and Michelangelo whines,

"Come on, sensei, I wanna hear about you when you were our age! Did you pull pranks or something? Gimme a hint!"

Lightly pushing him into a chair while sitting on my free side of the couch, Leonardo gently chides,

"If Master Splinter would rather keep his stories to himself, we should respect his privacy until he wants to tell."

"Haaah, fiiine, but we will hear 'em someday, right? Em?"

I answer as soon as my mouth is free,

"Consider it a 'to be continued', Michelangelo."

"Mmm...okay. I can work with that!"

I shake my head in amusement with how quickly he bounced back.

 _Such a bright personality, that one..._

(...Brriiiiing, brriiiing)

That's when one of the boy's shell-cells goes off, prompting each of them to check if they're the ones getting the call.

"...Not me."

"Not me either."

"Nope!"

"...Oh, it's mine."

Donatello slips his from under his belt and opens to answer.

(Beep)

"Hello?...Oh, hey April, what's-...Whoa, whoa, slow down a sec, April; I can't understand a word you're saying..."

 _Hm?_

There's a pause...and then...

"What?! Is she okay?!...Yeah, Yeah, we'll be right over!"

He hastily ends the call, focusing on us with a new urgency in his tone.

"Everyone, we gotta book it to April's! Shiori got jumped!"

"What?!"

We all jump out of our seats, the boys exclaiming worriedly,

"What happened?!" "Is she okay?!"

"Who would dare-?!"

Donatello quickly answers as he scrambles to grab his gym bag of tricks,

"Physically, she's gonna be okay, but emotionally, she's on the verge of hysterical. From what I gathered, Foot soldiers and Hun appeared and really wailed on Yori before leaving her in an alleyway while-(cringe), taking Ori and the others."

 _Hun and Foot soldiers?!...Oh this isn't good, not at all._

As we all hurry to the elevator, Leonardo asks aloud,

"But why kidnap the others and leave Shiori?"

Splinter answers,

"We will find out once we reach the shop and receive the full story from her."

I could hear the father's worry in his voice, prompting me to reach out and hold one of his hands in comfort. He accepts the gesture and squeezes my appendage, while I think to myself,

 _We're coming, Shiori; stay strong..._

...

...

It hardly took any time to reach my cousin's shop/studio apartment by using the Battle Shell, and as soon as it was put in park, we scramble out of the vehicle and rush to the side door.

(Knock, knock)

"April! We're here!"

(...Ka-chank)

"Oh thank goodness. Hurry inside; Shiori's heading for a panic attack."

We do as she says... and come across a rather heartbreaking sight. Shiori is sitting on the red sofa near the stairs with Arnold, her upper body having a few bandages wrapped around her skin, though not covering every bruise, and her face blotchy with tears as she quietly sobs with her fists clenched into her lap.

"...Shiori...!"

Sniffling, she looks over to see our faces, hitching her breath before attempting to stand up.

"G-Guys...sensei, Emily. The others. They-uurh!"

But she barely gets more than two-thirds of the way before almost falling to the floor, but Arnold catches her and forces her to sit down again.

"Kid, what'd I tell ya abou' standin' up? You still got a concussion."

I felt my heart stiffen at the word 'concussion', but shake it off as I approach with Splinter and the boys, all of us anxious for answers.

"Shiori, what happened?" "Are you alright?"

"Is what April said true: did you really get attacked by-!..."

Shivering under the weight of her misery, she attempts to dry her eyes and start her explanation.

"I-I'll live...but, my friends...We were just heading back this way, from downtown, after finishing a live practice session...I suddenly, felt eyes on us...and the next thing we knew, Foot soldiers appeared. Th-They came out of nowhere, so fast, I-I-I didn't have time to even think of, calling for backup. I had to act."

I hear two of her brothers murmur her name sadly, and she draws in a breath before continuing.

"I fought against them, as best I could, but it got harder when they pushed us into an alleyway...Then Hun showed up...He got lucky; managed to knock me out with one punch...B-By the time I woke up, everyone was gone. Disappeared. (Sniff) They took them...I know those creeps took Talon and the others, and I couldn't do a thing, to stop them...!"

She bursts into a new set of tears, and I couldn't hold back my motherly instincts, moving so I was sitting on the girl's right before drawing her into a hug. She stiffens a bit at my touch...before relaxing into my arms and soaking in the comfort I could provide.

"(...Sniff) Y-You know what this is?...It's gotta be revenge from the dead."

Now that certainly sent a wave of confusion for everyone here, and Raphael would be the one to ask,

"What're you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about... _him_. Shredder...I rejected his manipulation, and now, h-he's torturing me from the grave, starting with hurting the people I care about. Leaving me, h-hh, helpless...!"

I softly chide Shiori's name, truly worried by this rather dark thinking, and she shakily utters,

"I-I know I shouldn't think that way...b-b-but I'm so scared. Only god knows what the Foot will do with, Tal and the others...! I...I never wanted them, this close to-!"

She couldn't finish her sentence, her emotions impairing her ability to speak...not that we needed to hear anything more, or her brothers at least. Leonardo steps forward and kneels down in front of us, taking his sister's hands into his with a level of serious in his expression higher than I've seen previously.

"It's going to be alright, Shiori. We will find out where our friends have been taken to and bring them back."

Raphael adds with anger rising in his tone,

" _And_ we'll make those Foot goons and Hun pay for even layin' a hand on you."

Even Donatello and Michelangelo were feeling ready to head out of the shop to take down the enemy and save their loved ones.

"Anybody who dares to make our sister cry's asking for a major bapping."

"Yeah, and attacking the way they did's way up on the coward meter!"

It almost made me smile to hear how protective and caring the four sound.

 _They truly love their little sister so much..._

I could feel a bit of Shiori's stress leaving her, and she wipes her tears away while stating a little more calmly,

"(Sniff) In that case...if the enemy hasn't discovered it on Ari yet, you might be able to track 'em by my shell-cell. I was showing it to her and Ori earlier and forgot to ask for it back."

Donatello nods and replies,

"I'm all over it," bringing out one of his many technological devices to start narrowing down the cellphone's current locale...

"Once you narrow i' down, count me in on the rescue mission too, guys."

"Huh?"

We watch as Arnold rises from the couch to grab his golf bag of makeshift weapons, stating seriously,

"One of those good friends of ours is also my cousin, and there's no way I'm sittin' around when I know I can a' least try ta help...Besides...I already lost one family member thanks to people like Hun. I'm not lettin' it happen again."

 _Arnold..._

I frown sadly, well-aware that he was speaking about his father...

"Aha!"

Focus turns to Donatello as he forms a triumphant smile on his face.

"Looks like luck's returning to our side."

"You found 'em already?"

"Yep. Seems the Foot and Hun have gotten sloppy in erasing any tracers...Let's see...It looks like our friends are somewhere between fourth and third avenue."

I remember instantly what lies there, as does April.

"I know where that is! That'll be the street where Saint Ann's Church sits. (Glances at me) I remember we used to go there when we were younger..."

"Yes, but it's been boarded up recently due to renovation problems despite community protests...It would make a pretty decent temporary hideout for anyone up to no good..."

Leonardo nods and concludes,

"Then that's where we're heading," signalling his brothers and Arnold to follow him towards the door...

"Guys?"

They stop at Shiori's call, and turn to face her as she pleads,

"Please be careful...and bring them home safe."

"We will, Shiori."

"That's a promise."

"Hun and those Foot jerks are gonna wish they stayed in bed when we find 'em."

With that, the five hurry out the door, leaving myself, my cousin, Splinter and Shiori behind in the shop...

"Maybe we should move upstairs until they get back. Are you able to get up now, Shiori?"

"I, think so..."

She gingerly rises to her feet with little issues this time, and April leads the way up to her apartment with the rest of us trailing behind her. Splinter and I chose to slow our pace to Shiori's so we could watch that she didn't stumble...

"I still don't get it."

"Hm?"

Pausing about halfway up, Splinter and I listen as his daughter mutters in frustration,

"I've fought more Foot soldiers than that before, and narrowly came up on top...What was different about this time? Mph, why did I have to come up so...so weak...?"

It saddens me to hear this sweet girl speak about herself in such a berating way, so I correct her thinking by saying,

"You wouldn't have been as distracted in those instances. You either had to focus on yourself or lending a hand to your brothers when needed. This time, you were overpowered while worried for the safety of your friends...But what happened is no example of you being weak."

Splinter agrees with me:

"Emily is quite right. What happened was a simple case of being caught off-guard...You are far from weak, my daughter. Far from it."

"Sensei...Emily..."

Shiori turns to face forward again and keep walking, but not before we catch a few tears running down her cheeks. Splinter and I each move so we're holding one of her hands, the both of us feeling that call to parental attention...As we finish the last length of the steps, my friend and I lock eyes, smiling slightly as we realize,

 _I just might be becoming, a mother figure his children so desperately need._

Talon's POV

 _Damn, just when it looked like we could keep these creeps out of ou' minds for good, now this?_

 _...I just hope Yori's okay..._

It's been about an hour or more since those Foot Soldiers and Hun came out of whatever holes they were hiding in and dealt a bad beating before making off with me, Ariana, Ortensia and Shun, leaving our youngest childhood friend unconscious in the alleyway. I didn't get why they did it at first...but now I'm positive the purpose is to deal more fear into Shiori when she wakes up, only to find nobody there anymore. Nothing worse than not knowing the status of your loved ones...

Anyway, they tied us all up by our wrists and torsos using this crazy knot technique - which I'd learn much later is an old martial art form called Hojōjutsu - that makes it near-impossible to struggle unless we wanted our bodies to go numb from the pressure of the twine, before dragging us away to this old church that's been closed down recently...

My friends and I are now huddling together inside the attic, waiting for someone to finally open the door and clue us in on what the heck's going on. I mean, is this suppose to be their revenge for Shiori and her family taking down Shredder?

 _Something about this don't make sense..._

"G-Guys, I'm scared. Whaddo they want with us, and what about Shiori?"

Ari does her best to comfort Ortensia despite being restrained.

"Don't, worry, Ori; we'll get through this...And if we all know Yori, she's bound to have reached the others by now."

"I hope so..."

I turn my own focus to my fellow dude who's been searching for something to cut our bindings since we first got locked up in here.

"Find anything yet, Shun?"

"Nothing yet. Hard to see...Hah-choo! Ugh, this dust is messin' with my sinuses somethin' fierce..."

"Alright. Don't rush it; take your time..."

(...Crreeeaak)

"Uh!"

We all freeze as the door out of here suddenly opens, revealing that weirdo Foot ninja with the Devilock haircut.

 _Oh, great. Him..._

"I imagine you four have become rather, restless by now?"

Ari and I take the initiative in demanding some answers.

"Whaddo you want with us, man?!"

"Yeah, what's with the unprovoked attack after going all hiatus when your master got axed?!...We had nothing to do with the battle, and attacking us the way you did was super cowardly in my opinion!"

...To our surprise, rather than angrily argue otherwise, this guy chuckles at our questions as he makes his way over to us.

"You have a point: you four don't have anything to do with my master's unfortunately defeat...But, that doesn't mean we don't share a connection."

 _We...?_

"What're you talkin' about 'we'? We don't even know who you are, other than bein' another stooge of Shredder's."

"...You truly don't remember who I am? It almost pains me to hear that, Talon."

 _...He knows my name? But, how could-..._

 _...No...No, impossible...!_

I'd be proven wrong as soon as this ninja knelt in front of my bound form...and removes the balaclava covering his mouth so I had a full view of his face. It takes me about half a minute...before it all hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Gh-h!...Argon..."

"Heh, we meet again, Talon. It's been too long."

 _...Argon..._

 _(Flash)_

 _"Argon! Argon, check it out: I'm doin' the salsa!"_

 _...The older kid I remember as Argon was nothing like the man I'm seeing before me. For one thing, the only amount of red in his hair was this little streak he started dying on the right side of his dark brown mullet as some act of rebellion or whatever. He also had a kinder demeanor half the time, even when keeping to himself most of the hours...He easily connected with the boys around Double L, me in particular._

 _"Hehmhmhm, not bad, little man, not bad. But you need to swivel your hips more, like this."_

 _"This?"_

 _"That's right, you're gettin' it."_

 _"Heha, thanks, Argon. You're the best!"_

 _He always made time to help me with whatever I was interested in, acting like a mentor in every form..._

 _Which is why come the day he was taken, I was devastated beyond belief._

 _"Argooon!...No!"_

 _No matter how many times I protested in him leaving, Derek's hands were tied and he had no choice but to lead me upstairs, while a stranger lead my older friend towards the front door...The expression on his face as we locked eyes...It was like looking at a statue..._

 _(Flash)_

...To have him here in front of me once again, feels like a combination of a dream and a nightmare.

"...Argon...wha-how-?!"

"Heh, surprised to see me after all this time? As expected."

"(...Glare) What the hell is this, Argon? What're you doin' on the Foot's side?!"

Ariana suddenly jumps in, her own memory of the man before us returning.

"Wait, Argon?! Seriously?!"

Ortensia and Shun remain confused, which is understandable as they were each too young or hadn't been brought to the orphanage yet to have known him.

"Argon...?"

"You two know this guy?"

"Yes...or at least we did know 'im, back in the day."

My glare becomes sad as I lament over the friendship that faded with the times.

"He used to be a good friend of mine, an older brother figure I could look up to when times got tough. Besides Derek, Argon was one of the few people that made Double L feel safe, warm...Bu' now..."

I feel a new anger rising in my being as I face the new person before me.

"Now I dunno what to believe...What happened to you, Argon?"

"Heh, what a simple question...and I'm afraid my answer's not a pleasant one. Those people that came and took me more than a decade ago? You remember that day, do you?...They were Foot soldiers disguised as businessmen representing their boss, my master."

We all gasp, and he goes on to say,

"Saki was waiting for me outside the orphanage in front of this fancy car, along with a few other young adults that got picked along with me...I'll admit, I was a little wary at first...But then, heheh, he opened up my eyes."

A somewhat twisted smirk curves onto his lips.

"He showed me what power looks like and how to take hold of it, use it. The training was brutal, but it gave me the strength and discipline that pacifist Derek could never hope to drill in me...I soon rose in rank until I was just a few steps away from becoming a part of his elite guard. The title went to someone else, of course, but I didn't mind. What Master Shredder says is law in the clan...Instead, I became the leader of a squad of ninja who handle the more, gritty jobs in controlling his network. In short, if there's a life to be rid, we take care of it."

 _...No...Argon..._

It sickened me in so many ways to hear these words come out of my former friend's mouth.

"...Seriously, dude, what'd they do, brainwash you? Do you have any idea how demented that sounds?!...Don't you even care about what your so-called master had done six years ago?! He's a child murderer for gods sake!"

A frown forms to replace his smirk as I bring that day up.

"If Derek had stayed loyal to the master, that tragedy wouldn't have had to occur. That's all I have to say on the matter...except for this."

He straightens up and says to me outright,

"The fact that you and the others survived that night makes you special...Special in ways that would make you worthy of the clan. Forget about what happened in the past...Come and join me, Talon."

 _...Okay, now, I know he's flipped his lid._

"Are, you, crazy?!"

All of us nearly jump out of place as Ortensia breaks the beat of silence at Argon's 'offer', her tone mortified and more angry than I've ever heard her sound.

"How can you even ask such a thing after everything Tal's been through, after all _we've_ been through?! The Foot Clan is an evil force that destroyed something so innocent, all because they couldn't exploit it anymore when Derek finally had enough!...You were once a part of the orphanage, weren't you? Can you really say in all good conscience that you don't care about what Shredder did to what you walked away from?"

"I can."

"Uh-h!"

Argon's tone grew cold as he turns his back on us to walk out of the room, adding over his shoulder,

"And I'm sure after some more time up here, you'll start to agree...I'll return for your answer later."

"Nh, Argon!"

He ignores my call and exits the attic, leaving me to my own turmoil...

 _Argon...why...?_

"...Talon, are you okay?"

Turning my vision to Ariana, I exhale a shaky breath before replying,

"I...I'm fine...Just havin' a hard time processin'...Argon. I can't believe he..."

 _So then...those people who came in and out of Double L over the years...They were-_

"Ah! Finally, I found something."

I snap out of my thoughts and turn Shun's way, noticing the triumphant expression on his face.

"I got a piece of one of the broken stain glass windows. I should be able to cut myself loose, then you guys."

Ori replies brightly,

"Awesome! We'll leave it to you, Shun...But, once we do get free, (worried frown) how are we gonna escape without being seen?"

"We'll worry about crossing that bridge once we reach it. Just sit tight while I work my magic."

Ari retorts a bit sarcastically,

"Not like we can sit any other way at the moment," while I attempt to get my priorities straight.

 _...Come on, Talon. Pull yourself together._

 _You might've lost one friend to evil...but you're not gonna lose any more._

Small Time Skip, No POV

Thankfully, it barely took half an hour before the turtles and Casey reach the avenues where the abandoned Saint Ann Church sat, and where their captured friends would be awaiting their rescue...assuming they don't attempt a self rescue...

Donatello parks the Battle Shell a few blocks back so there's less chances of being detected early, and he, his brothers and good friend quickly exit the vehicle to make for the rooftops, clambering over so they're just a building away from their destination.

"Well, here we are, Saint Ann's...Doesn't look occupied..."

Leonardo finishes his younger brother's sentence.

"But looks can be deceiving...Any chance you brought your night vision goggles?"

"Yep."

The techno turtle with the purple bandana mask slips on said optical enhancing device, switching the vision to thermal mode...

"And as predicted, I see about fifteen Foot goons, one of them leading the charge, and a large mass of muscle that's obviously Hun."

Casey asks,

"An' what abou' Tal and the others?"

"Gimme a sec...Ah, there! In the attic!"

Donatello zooms in on the area, picking up on two forms currently kneeling as another one works to free the fourth...

"Looks like they're trying to get ahead of the game in escaping. Not sure how, but..."

Raphael responds as he twirls out one of his sais,

"Then we better get in 'ere and meet 'em halfway before those Foot creeps do."

The others nod in agreement, the turtle with the katana warning,

"But remember to stay silent so they don't find us either. Think you can manage that, Casey?"

"Eh! I can be stealthy when I wanna be!...At least, I think I can..."

That reply isn't completely reassuring for the young ninja, and they exchange a look before getting underway in breaking into the temporary hideout...Meanwhile, Shun had just finished freeing Ariana, and is currently working on Ortensia.

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch...)

"Almost there, Ori; just stay in statue mode for another minute."

"Right...How are you two doing?"

The pale almond girl with the curves and her buddy with the warm ivory athletic body nod their heads while rubbing various sore muscles.

"We're fine."

"Just gotta get the blood circulating again..."

(Ch-ch-snap)

"There we go."

The young man with curtain bangs helps the younger girl with amethyst eyes in pulling the broken twine off her body.

"Haaah, that feels much better. Thanks."

"No sweat...Now let's get outta here."

(...Clansh)

"Huh?"

The four freeze up when their ears catch the near-distant echo of something metal hitting the pavement...

"What was that?"

"Sounds like somethin' fell over..."

"Probably just the local wildlife...and hopefully, it can act as cover for our escape. Come on."

...

Well, Talon was fairly close in his guess: it turned out that noise was accidentally caused by Casey when he caught the edge of a trashcan lid with his golf bag, knocking it over and creating a loud echo. He almost goes into a panic until Raphael slaps a hand over the other's mouth, then pulls them down to hide with the other three turtles behind the corner of one of the church towers.

"Sheesh, make anymore noise why don'tcha?!"

"Sorry!"

Leonardo hisses,

"Shush!...I hear someone coming."

The five lay in wait within the shadows...until the side door opens to reveal about three Foot ninja coming to investigate the minor disturbance.

"I'm sure I heard it from back here."

"I don't see anything..."

"That does not mean there isn't any skulkers. Come, we better do a quick search."

As they wander forward towards the alley nearby, the turtles and vigilante take this opportunity to sneak inside...which would be around the moment the four Double L survivors reach the middle floor of the church, making their way down a hall towards their next set of stairs as quietly as possible.

"We got lead this way, so if we go backwards, we should reach the congregation hall and the front doors."

The girls nod at Shun's whispered deduction, while Talon kept his thoughts straight ahead to avoid drifting back on moments that can't be changed...

Suddenly, they stop at the sight of a shadow coming their way up their last flight of stairs.

"Hh!" "Oh crud...!"

"Here they come...!"

"Get ready..."

They each prep themselves in a fighting position...only to recoil back in hushed shock when they see,

"Casey...?!"

The man with blue-black hair widens his own deep blue irises slightly at the sight of the four.

"Tal! Guys! You're okay!"

"Yeah, so far. How'd you get here?"

The turtles show up behind the good-hearted vigilante, answering Talon's question.

"Ah. That explains it...Oh! Does that mean Shiori's okay?"

Donatello replies,

"Other than being really anxious for the safe return of you lot, she's fine. Just a couple scrapes and bruises."

A small chorus of relieved breath is released, Ortensia muttering with a weak smile,

"Thank goodness," and Shun with a half-smirk,

"In that case, let's not leave her hanging for a minute longer."

...

The now large group of nine quickly reach the main floor, peeking into the congregation hall that's been vacant of religious patriots for a long while now, leaving the benches bare and vulnerable to dust, not to mention the podium where the minister used to lead the services...They all start tip-toeing inside as Donatello remarks,

"Odd. There were several bodies in here not too long ago..."

Michelangelo nervously jokes,

"Maybe they're on a coffee break?"

Raphael scoffs,

"Tuh, yeah righ'. More like they're skulkin' in the shadows somewhere."

Ariana argues,

"Still, this could be our chance to hightail it before they can stop us."

Leonardo agrees with her:

"She's right. This is the opportunity to run before we're forced to fight our way out."

"Now why in the world would we allow that to happen?"

"Guh!"

Heads dart towards the double-doors of the church's entrance, spotting a roadblock in the form of those 'missing' enemy ninjas, Argon and Hun! A few curses escape Talon, Shun and Casey while Ortensia whimpers,

"Oooh, we should've gone faster...! What now?"

Swinging out his nunchaku, the turtle wearing orange replies comfortingly,

"Don'tcha worry about a thing, dudette. We said that we're gettin' you and the others back safe, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

Twirling out his sais, Raphael adds,

"He's right, for once. There ain' an army big enough ta stop us from gettin' the job done, 'specially when it comes to the people we care abou'."

"Raph, Mikey..."

Hearing those proclamations made the girl with the Hime haircut feel a little safer, and as the other three pull out their weapons, Leonardo says to the man with the green flatcut,

"If it starts to get rough, don't hesitate in getting Ari and the other two out of here. We can keep 'em busy."

"Thanks...but we don't wanna leave you guys hanging. We won't do anything too crazy, but that don't mean we won' try to leave a dent, know what I mean?"

"...Alright."

They all focus forward towards the enemy, and the leading turtle exclaims,

"Then let's do this!"

The group lets out a battle cry and starts their sprint, prompting Argon, Hun and the Foot soldiers to do the same, the unofficial leaders crying out,

"Get them!"

Donatello's POV

The first one of us to make a strike is surprisingly Casey, using his hockey stick to trip up one Foot soldier to go flying into the back of another. While our friend may be a self-taught fighter with limited moves, he definitely knows how to deliver a hard hit where needed...

"Ya want some o' this?! Krrrh!"

(Whack)

"Caouh!"

Raph could almost be a well-trained equivalent to Casey since they both use their anger as their strength. That much is clear in the roundhouse kick my brother delivers against three ninja, just around the time Leo and Shun team up to disarm and punch down two more of the Foot.

(Clang, clack)

"Take this!"

(Whap, whack)

"Augh!" "Rh!"

As I focus on readying my bō staff, I think to myself with an inner smile,

 _Our friends are really coming along in learning offense and defense..._

"Hh!"

(Whap)

"Ha!"

(Clang)

"Grh!"

It looked like we were getting the jump on our attackers...but then came the moment I nearly got waxed.  
It starts when one Foot ninja manages to sneak up behind me and jump-kick my shell.

"Gah!"

I fall forward, the impact forcing me to lose grip on my weapon...and as I roll over face-up, I came face-to-face with that same enemy ninja holding a kama up at ready to slice through me!

 _Oh, shell...!_

Ortensia's POV

 _Oh no, Donnie!_

I just turn around after helping Ari take down a ninja with the classic 'trip-over-the-unsuspecting-back' routine (we'd laugh about the moment another day), only to see my favourite of the turtle brothers about to get nixed by a kama!

 _What'll I do?! I gotta stop them!_

My head immediate darts around for anything that could be even remotely useful...and my eyes fall on a stole vestment laying atop an abandoned set of priest robes...

 _Uh! I got it!_

Hurrying up the steps to the dust-covered podium, I snatch up the stole and whap it out in what I hope looks like a threatening manner.

 _Technically, this isn't Ninjitsu, but I hope it does just as good._

"Here we go!"

Jumping the full length of the four steps, I spin the piece of clothing strip around like a lasso before snapping it back and forward to ensnare the enemy ninja's wrist with the weapon raised!

"Hh!"

I tighten my grip to make sure he's held back long enough for Donnie to enforce a counter.

"Get 'im, Don!"

He looks at me with shock for a second, before focusing back on reality with a firm nod and reaches his arm back over his head to retrieve his staff to put to good use again.

"Hrrrruh!"

(WHACK)

"Gauh!"

The Foot ninja goes down hard with one swipe to the gut, shooting through the air a couple inches away from my right side...Getting over my own short-lived shock, I hurry to check up on my friend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, (smile) all thanks to you. That was some move you pulled off."

I felt my face grow hot from the compliment.

"Th-Thank you. I just, did what I knew best; I mean, I'm not exactly a full-on fighter or anything, but..."

He places one of his three-fingered hands on my shoulder as a subtle gesture to stop my rambling, and we both glance over at the super long piece of fabric that aided me.

"I'm, guessing that ribbon dancing's a specialty of yours?"

"Uhm, yes. It's been a favourite style of mine since I was a little girl..."

"...You know, a skill like this does have potential in the martial arts."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I could totally see you wielding something like the surujin or manriki. I know a little bit about the weapons and techniques, but Mikey could give you more information. He tried those out before settling on the nunchaku as his main weapon."

 _Hm..._

"Hey, lovebirds; less chatting, more action, c'mon!"

I snap out of my thoughts to Shun's shout, and this time, both myself and Don would sprout red on our faces in embarrassment from the implication.

"Wh-What the heck, Shun?!"

"We're not lovebirds!"

Nevertheless, we do as our friend advises and hurry to rejoin everyone else, passing through a mini sea of unconscious enemy ninja.

 _I think we might actually make it._

No POV

Yes, by this point, our brave group of nine were towering over the Foot, with most of the regular soldiers taken down save about two, Hun and Argon the last capable souls able to fight on...Though even the blond giant was beginning to lose a bit of his stamina.

"Hauh! Hauh!...Rrrrrrrraaah!"

His next attempt in swinging one of his large fists would be the costly move, when Michelangelo uses one of his nunchaku to lock the other's wrist in place!

"Auh!"

"Heha, didn't see that comin', did'ja, tiny? (Grin) Which means you definitely won't expect, this!"

The turtle suddenly drops, and using a burst of strength, he vaults Hun right over his person!

"Eeeeya!"

"Waaaauuuuuuhhhh!"

Caught completely off-guard, the Purple Dragon head is sent soaring through the air on a straight course for Michelangelo's brother Raphael and two enemy ninja he's currently brawling against.

"Incoming boulder, Raph!"

"Huh? (Whirls around) Whoa!"

The turtle with the red mask hurries to scramble out of the way, leaving the Foot soldiers to get smacked down hard by Hun, knocking the wind out of all three enemies...Seeing the blond's groaning form immediately replaces the former's shock with a smirk.

"Now that's what I call usin' an enemy's strength against 'em."

His younger brother comes rushing over to his side, feeling very smug about his bold and daring counterattack.

"I know, right? He flew like a chicken without wings, he-ha, he-ha!"

They share a high-three just as their brothers, Casey, Ortensia, Ariana and Shun come to gather into one group once they were sure most of the danger had been eliminated.

"Well, that wasn't too hard...which is kind-of disappointing in a way."

Ariana agrees with Donatello's observation.

"Yeah, you'd think a better fight would've been put up..."

Shun shrugs,

"I guess without Shredder around, the Foot are a little too cocky for their own good...Not that they've ever been good to begin with..."

"Hrrh! How could ya do this to me, Argon?!"

"Uh!"

Attention snaps sideways towards the middle of the walkway between the benches, and we see Talon and his former childhood friend/mentor going fist-to-fist against one another! The young man with the black blazer employs his skills as a dancer to fluidly dodge each offensive punch and kick from the other man with the red Devilock hair, while occasionally throwing out a strike or two of his own. Hazel irises shine with a light moisture of anguish and anger while the opposite teal remain indifferent with the slightest undertone of pity.

"You were like a brother, my mentor, the one person I could look up to for anything, and you dare show your face t' me after more than a decade wearing their symbol?!"

No response is made, and on the sidelines, Leonardo asks aloud,

"Hold on...Talon _knows_ that ninja? How?"

"Because he used to be a fellow orphan from Double L."

Focus turns to the woman with the black/dark purple perm of hair, who explains with a partially grim tone,

"His name is Argon, and several years ago, he was taken by a few men representing Oroku Saki, ninja disguised as businessmen, or so he told us before we escaped the attic."

"No, way..."

"Before, he and Talon were close, like a big brother and little brother. Argon made most of us feel safe in the orphanage during the hard times...So for Tal to find out what's become of his friend..."

Ortensia finishes with a worried shake of her head,

"He feels like his heart's been snapped in two. He's not taking it well at all."

Everyone forms expressions of concern and sympathy for their emotional friend, Casey watching his cousin with a particular interest.

 _...Talon..._

Back in the fight between ex-friends, Talon tries to find some sort of reason to why he can no longer see the Argon he once knew.

"Hh-hh, hh-hh...you could've turned away. You could've ran before they brainwashed you!"

"And what makes you think I would've gotten away? The Foot are skilled, skilled enough to easily chase a barely adult man down and drag him back to headquarters...I knew as soon as I was in front of the master's mansion, there was no escape. It was adjust, or perish."

The two meet in a deadlock, gripping eachother's hands while trying to shove their opponent back...

"That's how I quickly rose in rank: I soaked in every amount of information and skill taught to me, and continue to use it to every extent. Anyone who gets in my way will be taken down."

"...My god...you have lost it, haven' you?"

"Not lost. Gained...and you can gain too. Come to my side, Talon, and we can rekindle those brotherhood embers before they're snuffed out by the likes of _them_."

"Them?...You mean the people who mean most in the world to me?...No. I refuse."

Talon prevails in the contest of strength, pushing Argon away along with whatever feeble delusions he had in convincing his old friend to abandon the enemy.

"It's all clear now: you're no longer my friend. You're just a dangerous stranger, someone t' stay away from...The Argon I knew is dead, and the person standin' before me's nothin' more than an enemy. The only thing I can say is this: it makes me sick to know you we're willin' to let your 'master' set our shared past to flames like he did. All those innocent lives lost, the fear you put in me, Ari and the others?...That's all on your shoulders, Argon!"

"Hold your tongue!...Or better yet..."

Something in the other male's words stings the ninja's heart deep, and he rushes forward fast while pulling out a kunai for his left hand!

"Let me cut it out from that mouth of yours!"

...But Talon seemed to expect a move like that, and counters by dropping down low and performing a spin kick, tripping Argon by his ankles and causing him to fall hard on his front.

"Grrrh!"

The multi-use knife slips from his grip and bounces a few feet away...

"It's over, Argon."

The ninja flips around on his back to stare up at the stony expression of his former charge.

"Your master's gone and you're headin' nowhere fast without his direction."

His cousin and friends hurry to his side as the former adds,

"Yeah, so why don'tchu, your cronies and dat walking land mass jus' give up and leave us alone?"

"...Gone? _My_ master?"

To Talon's surprise as well as everyone else, Argon broke into a hearty chuckle, prompting Raphael to ask with a hint of agitation,

"What're you laughin' at?"

"...You honestly believe defeating Master Shredder's that easy? Fools."

The ninja with the Devilock hair suddenly does a distant backflip to spring back onto his feet, causing the group of nine to shift back a bit on the defense. Sporting a new grin on his face, the former punctuates,

"That rat and the woman may have won the battle...but as long as his followers remain, the Shredder _will_ live on!"

His statement would have been further emphasized by the simultaneous rise of his fellow Foot ninja...if not for the police car sirens that echo from the distance about half a minute later.

"Huh?" "What the...?"

"Someone call the fuzz?"

Argon growls under his breath,

"Curse those noisy neighbourhood watch groups...Foot Ninja, disperse for the shadows!"

The black-clad warriors do as he commands, leaping and flipping back into every corner of darkness as they make their silent exit from the church, leaving their band leader to collect the gang head.

"Hun, unless you want your Dragons to be leaderless for a spell, get up."

Moaning slightly from an oncoming headache, the strong-bodied blond stands up before stealing a glance at the pair's shared enemies.

"...Are we seriously allowing _them_ to escape our grasp?"

"There's no time to argue about it...but I promise we will have our hay day against our master's enemies. We all will."

"Uh!...Grrrh, fine. Let's bail."

With that, Hun begrudgingly agrees to the tactical retreat, following behind Argon in a swift run...

"They're jus' takin' off? Wha' a rip!"

Shun says to Casey,

"When the cops get involved, even the bad guys have to consider calling quits...which we better do as well."

"...Righ'."

At that, the group of nine humans/mutants hurry for the backdoor and out into the darkened avenues, successfully reaching the Battle Shell before the headlights of the first law enforcement vehicle touch the walls of the desolate Saint Ann's.

...

...

Back at Second Time Around and up in April's apartment, she, her older cousin, Splinter and Shiori have settled into an atmosphere of semi-calm, anticipating the arrival of the turtles and Casey with the endangered four of their large circle of friends and family. The blackette's honey orbs still reflect anxiousness, but every sip of the green tea made by the auburn brunette helped keep her nerves from overwhelming her being...

"How're you holding up, dear?"

Shiori looks up to meet with the jade green irises of her father's old friend, and offers a weak smile.

"A little better than earlier, thanks to your tea...but I don't think my heart's going to slow down until I see their faces."

"I understand."

Emily pecks the top of the teenager's head and chides with a reassuring smile,

"We're all here for you, Shiori, and I know the boys will prevail."

"Mhm..."

Splinter watches their interaction with a small upturn in his own mouth, before glancing over at the woman with red velvet hair as she continues to keep a vigil out her kitchen window.

"Any signs of the truck, April?"

"Not yet...Uh! Wait!"

The sound of a familiar engine rumble bounces from the road below...and the Battle Shell shows up soon after, making April exhale a breath of relief.

"They're back!"

She hurries for the door to the stairs to let everyone in through the side door of the shop...

...And as soon as those particular four enter into the studio apartment behind their rescue party, Shiori shot out of her seat to greet them.

"Guys!"

She quickly envelops Ortensia in a hug, who embraces her back just as strongly with Ariana joining in.

"Shiori!"

"You're okay...!...I was so worried about all of you! When I came to in the alley...I...I thought that-!..."

A bit of moisture build-up stops the youngest Hamato from finishing her sentence, not wanting to break into another sob session again. She feels Shun's hand pat her shoulder as he says to her,

"We were pretty freaked too when they started to jostle us away. I wanted to deliver a strong punch to Hun's face so bad for knocking the wind out of you...But nevermind that. I'm just glad to see you're okay, you know, except for those bruises."

The girls pull back to get a better look at what the young male was egging at.

"Oh! Shoot, that's right; you're hurt..."

"Sorry, Yori..."

She waves it off with a half-smirk.

"I'll be fine. Bruises are nothing...but speaking off..."

Shiori then lifts one wrist of Ortensia and Ariana each with her own hands, frowning at the red marks on their skins.

"Looks like you guys have some too."

"Yeah. They used a nasty binding technique on us to make sure we couldn't move much. Or at least until Shun could snatch up something sharp to cut us loose..."

The woman with the dark purple/black hair glances at the turtles and Casey while adding,

"We had gotten abou' halfway down the floors of the church when we ran into our rescue crew, then fought our way out in the congregation hall against several Foot ninja, Hun and Argon."

"...Argon? Who's he?"

Sitting down at the kitchen table beside Emily in place of Shiori, Ortensia explains,

"You remember that one ninja with the red hair, right?...Well...we found out that he's actually from Lady Liberty Orphanage, and was among the ones taken by Oroku Saki to become a part of his ninja army."

That caught the blackette's attention.

"What?...No way..."

"Way. And whatever they did must've broke him in some form or other. He's completely loyal to the Foot, to his master..."

Ortensia casts her amethyst irises on her eldest male friend's form whom has remained quiet through the entire ride back here.

"Very different from the friend and mentor Talon spoke of in the attic..."

"Yeah well, it's not like he knew this was gonna happen or that those people were makin' deals with Derek, right?...Um, Tal..?"

...

...

A sea-deep sigh escapes the man with the green flatcut and double hoop earrings in his left ear, and he turns his head to meet Shun's eyes with his own while answering heavily,

"Kid, I've always known."

Everyone else in the room stiffens with shock at his words, and Shun mutters with wide forest green irises,

"Wait...what're you talking about...?!"

Whirling around fully, Talon exclaims with a stern glare and tone,

"I'm not an idiot, Shun! Of course I knew about the people comin' in and shucking us out one by one! And the one thing I definitely knew about them is that they were dangerous!...I kept quiet about my knowledge so I could keep you and others away, protect you from it!"

His spout of anger causes him to slam his hand against the right arm of April's couch.

"Grh!...But it looks like I didn' cram a tight enough lid..."

"...Talon..."

Expelling a more gritty breath, the man gets a better grip on himself before facing his loved ones again to try and explain.

"Hah. Look...I didn't know, _specifically_ , that it was the Foot until recently...but I was aware of Derek makin' deals with the devil..."

Flashback

 _Not too long after Argon was taken out of the orphanage, the just-barely-a-teen Talon would wander back downstairs from his room in the upper hallway, his eyes still misty from having to watch his friend leave..._

"I just came out of my room once I was sure things were, done down below...and I could hear him talking to someone in his office."

 _"You have given me a fair few more able bodies, Derek. You continue to do my clan well."_

 _The young man's brunette head - back before he would dye it green - perks up with confusion and wariness at the deep, unsettling voice echoing softly from the crack in the slightly ajar door...Curiousity getting the better of him, Talon decides to peek inside, spotting a tall figure in an onyx suit speaking with his caretaker._

 _We finally see Derek Liberty for who he once was, a middle-aged fellow of about five foot five with a sandy complexion weathered the slightest with time, deep green irises and graying black hair styled in a comb over. His outfit consists of a grey/blue flannel shirt, black pants and brown loafers._

 _The aging male glares at his 'business partner' and mutters,_

 _"Yes, well, whatever keeps you and your men from tearing up our home...But how much longer must this continue?"_

 _"How long? Heh, I think you already know the answer, my friend."_

 _"Grh, don't address me as a friend! You know too well I have no choice in this manner...Not while you threaten the lives of my charges."_

 _"Now now, Derek, no need to raise your temper...You merely keep up the good work, and as you said, my men and I will not be forced to, 'tear up your home'. Just imagine what could happen to those poor innocent souls if they were to lose the one place they feel safe?"_

 _Talon silently gasps from his hiding place around the same time his caretaker stifles a frustrated and exhausted growl..._

End of Flashback

"...I realize now tha' man was more than likely Saki, which means, for god who knows how long, that creep's been comin' in an' out of the orphanage to have his pick for every new section of his army...I later confronted Derek about what I overheard, and, he reluctantly came clean about what was goin' on, to a degree. He left out the part about the Foot's name, but explained that the man I saw was takin' barely adult kids somewhere they wouldn't come back from...He told me, because he wanted to save me when I came of age."

Running a hand over his face, Talon continues.

"He may have been too conflicted to fully cut ties with the Foot back when, bu' that didn't stop him from at least trying to rescue a few kids from that fate. He paid attention to the ones who had particular ambitions that can easily get a career jump, sending them ou' of the city or even the state if possible. Anythin' to keep Saki's hands off them...Meanwhile, about two other young bloods like me were aware of the situation, and stuck around to keep the peace."

He raises his hazel irises to meet a pair of true sapphire.

"I, wanted one of 'em to be you, Ariana, but I didn't wanna risk you being worried all the time, plus Derek didn' want too many of us to know about it out of fear of making the other party suspicious."

The woman nods numbly, choosing not to argue about the manner...But that wouldn't stop Shun.

"So, you mean to say, that you knew this whole time someone was coming into our home and stealing us away one by one...and you thought it would be a good idea to not give us a heads up?! This isn't something to keep from friends, Talon!"

The older male snaps back,

"I was scared, okay?!...I was just as terrified if not more so that someone from the Foot was listenin' in and could report back to their boss at any given time, putting all of our lives on the line! And to know one of those spies is a former friend...Do you have any idea how much i' hurts to be betrayed by someone who used to make ya feel safe? I feel like my heart just go' ripped out and stomped on! I...I-I-drh, I can't even talk about it-I just can't!"

With that, he storms out the door and ultimately the entire building, his angst reaching full capacity...

"Talon...!"

"Talon, wait! Come back!"

Ariana and Ortensia immediately dart after their friend, worried about what he might do in his current mental state...Shun hesitates, walking about halfway to the entrance before turning to meet Shiori's eyes.

"Yori, we..."

She shakes her head and says,

"It's fine. Follow him and make sure he gets home before he does something stupid."

"Right...We'll talk later."

...As soon as the male with black curtain bangs was gone, Shiori lets out a very deep sigh before wandering to sit on the couch, laying her forehead in her hands and prompting the remaining souls to stare at her form.

"...Shiori...?"

"Shell, what a mess..."

Uncovering her face, the girl's honey irises reflect sadness as she laments,

"...I wanted to keep my friends away from the Foot...and this whole time, Shredder was just a few rooms away. He was _right_ _there_ , like a monster living inside your bedroom closet...I always sensed something troubling Derek, and would get this bad vibe from particular strangers who enter the building. Now I know why...And I can't even begin to imagine how Talon must be feeling right now, finding out one of his old friends is one of the enemy."

Michelangelo sits next to her and wraps an arm around her in comfort as their brother Leonardo comments in his own sympathy,

"He did sound really devastated when he and Argon briefly fought."

"Wait, they fought? Like, fist to fist?"

The blue-masked turtle nods at his sister as Casey notes,

"It wasn' anything fancy or nothin', but yea', d'ey we're goin' at it. He actually won by pullin' off a spin kick...bu' still, of all the times I can remember, I've nev'a seen my cousin get so angry like tonigh'. Didn' think it was even possible."

"Is, he going to be alright?"

The good-hearted vigilante turns his head to meet April's eyes and answers uncertainly,

"He's a tough man. I know he'll pull through...Bu' I wouldn' be surprised if he's in one o' those dark, I don't wanna talk to anyone kind-a moods for the next couple days..."

Letting out an aggravated groan, Raphael mutters,

"This sucks! If I didn't hate the Foot befo', I definitely hate 'em now! Messin' with us like dis..."

A couple heads nod in agreement with grim expressions...  
Emily shifts her position to sit next to Splinter while asking in a near-rhetorical manner,

"Just how long does our enemy's legacy plan to maim all we hold dear, I wonder...?"

...Placing one of his human-like paws atop the auburn brunette's, the rat master carrying the Hamato name replies,

"I wish I had the answer myself, my friend...but all we can do at present, is simply be there for the wounded hearts of our loved ones."

 _Help them heal through their endeavors..._


	15. What's Deeper than the Sewers? Part 1

_Somewhere inside the long-forgotten subway tunnels of New York City, five beams of light belonging to flashlights owned by the Hamato siblings glide around the mix of man-made and natural rock formations..._

 _What is it that they're searching for?...They've yet to answer that question, among others._

 ** _"What, you might ask yourself, would any sane turtle and their sister be doing in an abandoned subway tunnel deep under the city?"_**

 _The quintet pauses when a tremor starts up, threatening to bring down the foundation of the structure when they least expect it._

 ** _"A tunnel so decayed, it's gonna collapse from just one little noise..."_**

 _Of course, our orange bandana-wearing narrator had a second and much more pressing concern, in the form of a large muscular creature stomping their way from the other direction._

 ** _"And a huge, weird,_** ** _thing_** ** _howling at us at the top of its lungs!"_**

 _One particular roar shakes the walls enough that the tunnel just couldn't take the pressure anymore, and it began its descent to complete eradication!_

 ** _"...Funny. I'm askin' myself the same question...!"_**

 _As soon as the first couple pounds of loose dirt and rock drop from the ceiling, the turtles and Shiori let out matching outcries of alarm before turning to full-on run back the way they came!_

 _...How did this adventure come to start? Let's go back to the first trigger event._

About a Day Earlier...

At least a week has come and gone since the attack of Argon, Hun and several Foot Soldiers as some strange act vengeance for their deceased master, and the auras of our protagonists living underground have since returned to normal...if still half-concerned about one particular friend housed topside...

"Yeah? He actually came out today?...Mm, still not talkin' much, huh? Well, we can't push him into anything. Gotta let 'im heal on his own terms...Uh-huh?...Alright, no problem. Skipping one practice session's not gonna kill us..."

Zooming in on the one resident human amongst five mutants, we see her stop to lean on the frame of her bedroom doorway as she spoke with one of her friends via Shell-Cell. Currently, Shiori's outfit consists of a red tank top with one strap and one t-shirt sleeve, smoke grey sweatpants and a pair of dark blue/light orange All-Star converse sneakers.

Fiddling with the seldom-seen Ying and Yang symbol around her neck, the girl asks over the phone,

"You still coming by in a bit?...Cool. I'll be waiting by the elevator for ya. See you soon, Ori."

She clicks her Shell-Cell closed just as her brother Leonardo, Emily and Splinter come wandering by.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Was that one of the girls or guys on the phone?"

Shiori nods at the katana-wielding turtle and answers the next unasked question lingering in the back of everyone's minds.

"Tal finally got out of bed today. He hasn't really spoken much, but, he did try to smile a bit earlier this morning. Weakly, but it was something..."

"He's still mullin', though, righ'?"

Turning around, she nods at another one of her brothers - Raphael - as he approaches.

"Yeah."

"Tch, when's he gonna pull himself together and move on? I get he's hurtin', but, hasn't it been years since they even saw eachotha?"

The other four souls knew the turtle isn't saying this to be crude, rather, to cover for his own worries for the older male. Nonetheless, Emily gently argues,

"While that may be true, Raphael, keep in mind that the last time they made eye contact was when a stranger took Argon away right before Talon's eyes...How would you feel if one of your siblings was suddenly taken to be reshaped into someone completely different from who you once knew?"

"Uh-h!...Mph, (looks down) like I was stuck inside a nightmare..."

Leonardo and Shiori nod while murmuring,

"Same," and Splinter comments wisely,

"Time cannot be rushed, only ridden. Talon is heading in the right direction, but still requires patience to help him fully process that which he has lost."

"Exactly, and as long as all of us contributes in whatever way we can, his healing will be that much easier."

The auburn brunette turns to meet her jade green irises with the other female's honey.

"On a less depressing note, would it happen to be Ortensia stopping by shortly?"

"Yep."

"Huh, (knowing smile) that might explain why Donatello's suddenly working to clean his work station until it shines."

Everyone laughs slightly, well-aware in their own merits of the techno-turtle's crush on the girl with the deep brown Hime hair...A few hours later into the evening, we check in on the other turtle ninja, Michelangelo sitting on the couch in the living room watching a late night horror movie, one of the cheesy black and white variety.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaah!...Doctor, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Me neither, Velma. I'm rapidly becoming convinced..."

"There are some things, man was never meant to tamper with."

"...Boo!"

"Aaaaah!"

The bag of soy chips in the teenager's hands jumps high into the air as he falls forward off the furniture, leaving his younger sister to laugh profoundly at his overreaction.

"Hahahaha, boy, you really got into that cheap film if I could do that!"

"Auh, Shiori, what the heck?!"

Michelangelo raises himself off the floor and turns around to shoot his sibling a glare.

"How many times do I have to keep telling ya: never sneak up on me during a horror movie!"

"Oh come on, Mikey, you're always telling me to take a joke. Can't you do the same?"

"Well yeah, but-!...Naauh, forget it."

He picks up the fallen and depleted bag of snacks so he could throw it away in the nearest trashcan.

"You're just lucky the movie's over...How come you're up, anyway?"

"Not tired yet. I just took some empty glasses to the kitchen for Ori and Don, (sly smile) and then I saw the opportunity to prank the prankster turtle."

Hearing that old nickname brings down the rest of his remaining indignation, and the nunchaku-carrying terrapin smirks before grasping his sister to tickle under her rib cage a bit.

"Heh, and you guys call me a brat. Really?"

"Hehaha, M-Mikey, s-s-stop!"

He complies as soon as Shiori's cheeks glow with a rosy tone, commenting halfheartedly,

"Well that was a short-lived cure for boredom...What're Donnie and Ori doing?"

Stifling the last of her giggles, the latter replies,

"I think they're still looking at those weird crystals, you know, the ones we first found in the lair?"

"Oh yeeaaah..."

Newly curious, the turtle decides to walk over to his technically-inclined brother's workspace to see for himself, coming across the latter grabbing one of the more intact icy blue crystals to place under a microscope after glancing at a page in a textbook Ortensia had brought down, she sitting on a stool beside him...

"Hey Donnie, Ori. What'cha doin'?"

The terrapin with the purple bandana mask answers as he adjusts the zoom,

"I'm checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here, trying to classify them, but I can't find anything like them in the books Ortensia brought down."

Said girl adds as she finishes sifting through one of the hardcovers,

"I checked out all the titles on crystallography I could find in the library, but not even the more unusual crystalline patterns match up. I think this one may be in a class of its own..."

"No kidding. The microscopic crystal structures are linked almost like, mutated brain cells."

"Oooo-weeeee-oooo-ooo-ooooo!"

...Both Donatello and Ortensia turn to raise an eyebrow at Michelangelo for the foreboding melody.

"Huh?" "I beg your pardon?"

"Late night monster movies!"

The turtle in orange grabs the desk lamp to point under his face like a kid telling a ghost story by the campfire.

" _Perhaps there are some things, man was never meant to tamper with_."

His brother rolls his eyes while the girl with amethyst irises giggles behind her hand.

 _Oh goodness..._

Michelangelo then grabs the crystal from its spot under the microscope as well as a twin sitting atop three more books to hold.

"Heha, nothin' says a turtle can't tamper though."

...But as soon as they clink together, the crystals start glowing an ethereal light while emitting an equally eerie noise, the sound being around the realm of someone playing the water glasses. Both boys and girl hum in confusion, while the phenomenon slowly draws attention from the other souls in the lair.

The first ones to enter the main space were Splinter and Emily.

"Donatello, Ortensia, what is it?"

"What's going on?"

Next would be Leonardo, yawning as he exits his bedroom after his sleep cycle becomes interrupted, followed by Raphael, then Shiori.

"Haaauh..."

"What's with the noise?"

"Oh shell, who did what...?"

As soon as everyone's close enough, Donatello answers uncertainly,

"Uuhm, I'm, not quite sure..."

Eyes fall on his assistant who puts her hands out in front of her defensively.

"Don't look at me; I'm just as clueless."

...Unbeknownst to the eight, somewhere deeper underground, _other souls_ were stirring from a familiar echo...

Moving forward, the turtle with the high intellect uses a pair of pincer-like tongs to pick up one of the ringing crystals on the table, which stops the event entirely as soon as both were no longer within close range...Splinter asks his son,

"Are we in any danger, Donatello?"

"Hm...Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure-"

Raphael interrupts his brother upon recognizing that specific form of rambling.

"You don't know, do ya?"

"...Not a clue."

Their youngest brother hurries to clap a shoulder each from behind while chiming proudly,

"I started the whole thing!"

(...BLANG, BLANG, BLANG, BLANG...)

A loud alarm suddenly starts echoing throughout the lair, and Leonardo asks aloud edgily,

"Now what is it?...!"

Donatello is able to provide an answer this time as he moves beside the teenage girl with deep brown hair.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels. Ori, can you pull it up?"

"Sure thing."

Clicking a few buttons on the computer, Ortensia switches on the video display to showcase the sewer tunnel in question...

Nothing seems unusual at first...until a thinly-built blur rushes by the camera at a near-impossible speed!

"Whoa!"

"Did you see that?!"

Leonardo and Raphael each comment after the science enthusiasts,

"What in the..."

"(Pulls out his sais) Sewer rats are gettin' bigger...!"

Michelangelo nods and says,

"Yeah! Time to cut the cheese!"

...His eldest brother facepalms, prompting him to correct with a half-amused smile,

"That's not what I meant..."

Choosing to stay on task, the turtle with the double katana orders,

"Let's roll," and he and his siblings hurry for the nearest exit into the sewer tunnels...

The five are soon gliding over the dingy water in the Sewer Slider, with Donatello behind the wheel and Shiori riding passenger with her brother's gym bag in her lap, leaving the other three brothers to ride in the back seats. Leonardo says to the driving turtle,

"Let's not announce ourselves. Switch to Stealth Mode."

Nodding, the bō staff wielder pushes up the lever to do just that, allowing the group to continue through the winding tunnels without creating too much noise...They quickly reach the area under surveillance, and clamber out as soon as the Sewer Slider's put in park...

"Nothin'."

"Don't be too sure."

Donatello points a flashlight beam towards the ceiling, revealing what looks to be footprints from an unknown species of life crawling on the walls.

"This is odd..."

"What've you got?"

Stopping with the trail at a large hole on the right side of the sewer tunnel, he replies to Leonardo,

"Some kind of weird tracks, melted right into the stone..."

The five siblings wander closer to the hole as Shiori wonders aloud,

"How's that possible? Are they made of acid or something?"

Her brother with the sais comments,

"Well whatever it was, it tunneled righ' through the cement."

He takes his brainy sibling's flashlight so the latter could grab out a small hammer and a plastic bag to acquire a sample of the melted concrete.

"Nrh, looks like the molecules have become unbonded. Rrrrgh...!"

He succeeds in obtaining a small portion as he starts contemplating a few possibilities.

"Maybe some kind of catalyst, or an acid like you were guessing, Yori...?"

If Michelangelo wasn't nervous before, he would be now.

"O-o-o-kay. This is the part in the monster movie that the first attack happens. The first guy never makes it! Need I say more?!"

Leonardo chides,

"Just calm down, Mikey until we find out what this is. (Looks at Donatello) What is this?"

Slinging his gym bag over his shoulder, his brother replies,

"Another mystery. One thing's for sure though, (joined by Michelangelo) I've never seen anything like it.(!)"

That's all the nunchaku wielder needed to hear.

"That's it; I'm outta here!"

He quickly jumps back into the Sewer Slider, positioning himself in the backseat area while swinging his weapons out on the defense...His siblings weren't as worried as he, mind you, Raphael going as far as lightening the mood with a joke.

"Hey whadda ya get when you cross a turtle and a chicken?...Mikey."

Shiori lightly shoves his arm with a scolding smile while Donatello replies,

"I need to get back anyway, to analyze this, and find out just what we're dealing with here."

The four start wandering back to the hovercraft vehicle as the blackette teases,

"Just as long as you don't get distracted by 'studying' Ori, I'll be happy."

"H-Hey! Will you get off that?! There's nothing going on!"

The others droll,

"Suuuure," as the Sewer Slider drives away...the riders unaware something with red eyes was watching them this whole time...!

...

...

Once they gather back in the lair, Donatello gets to work on examining the rock sample he took from the strange makeshift tunnel with assistance from Ortensia. The latter - after putting on a pair of safety goggles similar to her friend's face shield - carefully pours a solution atop the sample, invoking a short-lived reaction of steam to emit...

"Hm..." "Huh..."

Michelangelo hurries over to ask nervously,

"Was that a good hm, or bad hm? 'Cause this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye! Trust me; you don't wanna underestimate a monster!"

(Splash)

...Raphael decides to sacrifice his glass of water to try and snap his younger brother out of their panicked state, and after shaking off the water, the latter replies much more calmly,

"...Thanks."

Shiori lets out a sigh with an exasperated sort of smile as Emily asks her in a whisper,

"Does your brother always act this out of sorts after watching horror films?"

"Heh, you think this is bad? You should've been here for 'The Killer Eye Incident' a couple years back. It took us two days to get Mikey out of his room and almost a month of sleeping in a pile together before his nightmares stopped."

 _Not that we weren't feeling jittery for a while ourselves..._

* * *

Note: The rights and ownership to the 1999 horror film referenced belong to director _David DeCoteau_ (sometimes known as _Richard Chasen_ ), and _Full Moon Features_.

* * *

The two women focus back on current events as Splinter asks from his place by Leonardo (the latter sitting in lotus position),

"What can you tell us, Donatello and Ortensia?"

Each teen answers,

"It looks like that creature melted right through the stone. Being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a subterranean life form."

"As for why it came here, I believe the crystal's harmonic vibrations may have echoed to wherever the creature resides, triggering it to react by tunneling to the source."

The auburn brunette with jade irises comments with a narrowing expression,

"As good as these answers are, they still do not explain much regarding what, where and only part of the why."

Splinter nods, emphasizing by saying,

"A wise strategist gathers all his information, before deciding on a course of action."

His eldest son easily proposes a suggestion to how it can be done as he stands up again.

"Anybody up for a fact-finding mission?"

Raphael is definitely on board.

"If somethin's out there lookin' for us, I say we find it first."

"All in favour, say I."

His siblings parrot the letter back...except for Michelangelo who stutters out a,

"Meep!"

"Close enough."

Covering the chemicals up, Ortensia turns to ask,

"Um, shall I go with you guys as well, to help?"

Donatello faces her and replies while lightly clapping a hand on her shoulder,

"We appreciate the commitment, but we'll be fine...Plus, I, think I would feel more at ease if you stay here in the lair."

The girl with the amethyst irises felt her cheeks heat up a little at the turtle's somewhat shy but meaningful second sentence, smiling a bit at his care.

"A-Alright, then I'll be waiting for your return, (glance) all of you, really."

Shaking her head with an amused eyeroll at her friend and brother, Shiori wanders over to say,

"Right. We'll be back before you know it."

They share a high-five before the turtles and their human sister rush to gather the necessary gear for their new mission. Splinter says to them,

"Good luck, my sons and daughter...May you return safely," and Emily adds,

"Watch yourselves out there and leave no stone unturned."

...Raphael pauses his steps when he hears his youngest brother attempt to weasel himself away, and while using a phony Japanese accent too.

"Yeees, my siblings. Good luck to you."

"Come on!"

The hot-blooded terrapin yanks Michelangelo away from the work station.

"Yoik!"

The Hamato siblings hurry to pack provisions, safety equipment and anything else that could prove useful in their expedition into the makeshift tunnel (or non-useful if we count the monster comic a certain nunchaku-wielder packs...), Donatello remembering to take those two crystals that started the whole investigation in the first place...

Once they all return to the area of interest, the small group makes their way inside, starting with Leonardo, Donatello and Shiori (she switching out her sweatpants for a pair of moss green cargo pants)...

"After you!"

Raising a brow, Raphael goes in first before the last turtle, allowing a few seconds of opportunity for Michelangelo to attempt to bail...The key word being attempt when his brother easily sees through his scheme and pulls him inside the hole...

The ninja teens wouldn't have to crawl along for too long a time, reaching the end of the path opening into an area of New York's underground that used to teem with activity from our surface dwellers...

"What is this place...?"

The brainy turtle of the bunch answers as everyone's flashlights pan around,

"There's an whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900s down here."

Michelangelo scoffs,

"Abandoned? Right," and Shiori wonders curiously,

"You'd think with the growing population they'd do better to keep every section going..."

"Well, ever since the late sixties, maintenance has become an on and off issue. The early construction methods couldn't keep up with the changing times, leaving some sections to be shut down and forgotten...And then of course, there was the attack on the World Trade Center two years ago..."

The teens shiver collectively upon thinking about the event in question, with Leonardo muttering,

"That was one of the most terrifying mornings no one in New York will ever forget..."

 _But hopefully will never occur again..._

"Hear that creaking?"

Eyes cast upward with Donatello's flashlight as they all pause to the sound of a small tremor, watching as a little clump of dirt and dust falls from the ceiling.

"These old supports should've given up long ago. I suggest we all be really, really quiet."

Everyone silently agrees to his direction as they continue to wander these unstable sections of the old railroad...Gulping slightly, Shiori reaches out to hold her eldest brother's free left hand, feeling some nerves creep up her spine.

 _Well this couldn't possibly be any more dangerous: searching for a random, whatever-the-heck-it-is inside an area that could cave in on us any second._

Taken aback at first by the gesture, the natural-born leader then settles to squeeze his sister's hand back, whispering reassuringly,

"Don't worry, sis, we'll be fine. Just stay close."

"Okay..."

After spotting nothing in the more congested area of this subway station (which even includes a rusted, broken-down train car or two), the Hamato siblings decide to wander further into the more narrow pathway connecting the train tracks...

"Any signs of the creature's tracks?"

No one answers the dark pear green-complexioned turtle verbally, but after a few more steps, the girl with honey-coloured orbs taps his arm and points towards the ground...

"Guys...?"

The other three brothers stop and turn to gather around the area Leonardo's flashlight is shining on, showcasing a copy of the footprints discovered earlier on.

"...Nope, nothin'; let's go home."

No one buys into the fern green terrapin's attempt of persuasion, moving to wander onward...

(Rumble...)

"Uh!"

Suddenly, another tremor stronger than the first one comes to shake the walls!

"Whuh-?!" "Hh!"

The leading turtle whisper-shouts,

"Shh! Everyone be still!"

...The only problem with that order is that Michelangelo felt his beak-like nose twitch from all the inflammatory particles being stirred loose by the instability of this tunnel, and prepares to let out a sneeze...until Raphael clamps a hand over the other's lower facial area.

"Not, a, sound...Got it?"

Holding his nasal once it's released, the former replies to his dark emerald brother,

"I go' i'," and the quintet cautiously starts their walk again...

"Haaaaaaa-chooooh!"

Unfortunately, the stifling of Michelangelo's reaction to allergens only lasts for a few seconds, and he bellows out an almighty expulsion of air from his nostrils!...Thankfully, it didn't spell doom in the form of an early burial, but that didn't stop Raphael from scolding his younger brother.

"Mikey, for cryin' ou' loud! Next time, bring an antihistamine!"

"Hey! How am I supposed to stop a-...A huge, grotesque and quite frankly horrifying monster...?!"

The fern green turtle's brothers and sister are confused by the quick change in response...until they clue into where his direct of sight was, and turn around to see what's making him so scared. They too widen their eyes when they get a gander at the source: a huge life form just a smidgen bigger than Hun, with a body that seems to be made entirely of a rock-like skin (the dominant shade being a sandy colour), bulky shoulders and arms, stony spines running from the back of its neck to near its tailbone and glowing red eyes!

The beast releases a double progression of roars, echoing over the walls of the tunnel and pushing it to its limit, the aged wooden frames giving way to the rocky surfaces! Letting out a few exclaims and yelps, the turtles and Shiori whirl around and run further inside to escape the collapsing structure, barely reaching the end of the path in time before it's completely buried in loose dirt and rock!...Several coughs and groans are heard in the darkness that swallows their forms after losing their flashlights, before the girl with beige skin cries out,

"Is everybody okay?!"

She sighs in relief after hearing a quartet chorus of 'yeah', and Raphael sarcastically remarks,

"This jus' gets better and better!"

"Just a sec..."

Grabbing out those two crystals, Donatello clinks them together to activate that glow and ring, providing a substantial source of light for he and his siblings again. As he helps his sister stand up, the turtle with the red bandana wonders aloud,

"Ya think tha' thing survived?"

"I hope not, and quite frankly, I'll be shocked if it did."

Michelangelo replies to them with an incredulous tone,

"Know your monsters, you two: it can melt rock!"

"Oh yea'. Maybe I forgot because I was tryin' not ta get buried, in a collapsing subway tunnel!"

Leonardo calls everyone back to attention before any more emotions can fly faster than Raphael's temper.

"Everybody calm down! Let's keep moving."

So with Donatello up in front holding their new light source, the Hamato quintet brave the more unknown sections of the underground. Untouched by humans and carved by Mother Nature's own two hands, this subterranean environment is not one to traverse without the proper equipment and a know-how in finding your way back...

They follow another set of those mysterious tracks until the trail stops at a small cliff overlooking some large stalagmites, and after passing the crystals to Michelangelo, the turtle with the yellow-olive green complexion pulls out a long length of rope to tie off and allow the five ninja to steadily climb down to the ground below...Once his feet connect with horizontal surface again, Donatello backs into the cliff wall to slide down on his posterior with a tired sigh.

"I'm, beat."

Michelangelo isn't too far behind him, settling on his knees after shucking off his backpack and rubbing his carapace.

"Uugh, even my backache's got a backache..."

The other two brothers and one sister were displaying noticeable signs of heavy breath as well, Shiori panting out while leaning against Leonardo,

"I, think, we need to take a break, guys."

Wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders, the turtle with the double katana mutters,

"Hah...right...Let's make camp. (Looks at Raphael) You up for first watch?"

Twirling out his own twin set of blades, his first younger brother replies with a smirk,

"You know me."

The other four roll out their sleeping bags, and the temporarily camp is set up so they're all laying - or in Raphael's case, sitting up - near the crystal glow, the objects positioned to act like a little blue fire...

"Wake me as soon as you feel tired, okay Raph?"

Glancing down at Shiori, who chose to lay down with her head near his right side, the turtle with the dark emerald skin murmurs back,

"Alrigh'. Now get some rest, lil sis."

"Tch, I'm not that little..."

He doesn't miss the halfhearted smile of irritation on the girl's lips, and he chuckles back,

"Sure you're not," before focusing on his task of watching out for signs of danger...

Michelangelo's POV

As soon as I fell asleep with Leo, Don and Yori while Raph handles the first round of watching out for trouble, my imagination cooks up the weirdest dream...

 _(Flash)_

 _I found myself back in the lair, and the room starts to spin before the door to the elevator stops in front of me...Unsure of where this was going, I wander over anyway, wary of the blinking glow it was emitting..._

 _But before I can even touch the door, it opens on its own to show off an even brighter light!_

 _"Rgh!"_

 _I flinch back while covering my eyes...and reopen them to the sight of an elevated pathway into a creepy-looking underground city...!_

 _"What the shell...?"_

 _Since there wasn't much else to do, I cautiously start walking over..._

 _"Whoooa. Where am I?...Hello?...Anybody here?!..."_

 _I get no answer at first other than my own echo...but just as I stop near a tall tower, these shadows start streaming out from behind it to form a big smoke monster!_

 _"Uh oh...!"_

 _It snaps its jaws at me, and I immediately turn around to run._

 _"Noooo!"_

 _"Guys, wake up!...Mi_ key, rise an' shine!"

 _(Flash)_

"Huh?"

I start stirring awake from the nightmare to the sound of Raph's shouts, following everyone else.

"Everybody up! We're under attack; our 'friend' is back!"

That gets me springing out of my sleeping bag, rolling and tying it back on my knapsack as we all quickly narrow down the source of the new shake-up, another monster bigger than us with features like a red scorpion getting ready to shove a boulder down our way!

 _Geez, how many of these things are there?!_

"So, running would be good, right?"

"...Ruuun!"

Not a one of us hesitates on Leo's order, sprinting away down another narrow tunnel to make our escape...

"Man, don't you hate when this happens?"

Shiori shouts back at me with similar mirth between the adrenaline,

"I've heard of bowling down your enemies, but this is just going too far!"

 _Keh, good one, sis...Oh shell!_

We're forced to stop our run when we reach the literal end, the tunnel opening to another large cavern that had a broken bridge!

"Aw, great! The bridge is out!"

"Now what'll we do?!"

Thankfully, Raph acts quick and twirls out his grappling hook to swing and lock onto a rock on the other side...

"Grab on!"

We do as he says, taking a bit of the length of rope each and prepping to jump for our lives.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"Cow-a-bunga!"

Taking the plunge, my bros, sis and I take the leap of faith, just barely missing getting smacked by the boulder as it goes soaring down the crevice...!

"Drh, Mikey, I told'ju: no more cowabunga!"

 _Tch, spoilsport...Uh!_

I'd have little time to grind about my brother's lack of lighthearted humour, when we all felt the rope start to drop!

"It's slipping!"

"Now what?!"

For once, this was a good moment for Raph to take charge.

"Crack the whip, on my signal! One!...Two!...Threeee!"

We maneuver into an upward swing, putting in enough momentum to shoot ourselves over the side before the hook lost grip, landing safely in our own individual crouches...Peering over the edge of the cliff to see where the boulder landed, I comment to lighten the mood,

"I like a little excitement first thing in the morning!"

Unfortunately, my joke wasn't able to help bring down all my siblings from their panicky place.  
Yori still felt a little jittery, and immediately clings to Raph as soon as she could stand up.

"No way; never again...!"

He wraps an arm around her back around the time I place a comforting hand on her shoulder, each of us feeling a little bad about how scared she's getting...which she shouldn't be. I mean, with four big brothers at her side, what's she got to be afraid of?

Anyway, Raphie exclaims in frustration,

"How are we gonna get back with d'ose things playin' bowling for turtles?!"

"...Look at this."

We all turn our heads to Don's direction as he stood by one of the doors to what looks like...an underground lab?

 _Aw no, what've we found now...?_

"Not to make things worse, but you'll notice that the door's been forced open, from the inside. Something was trying to get out."

"Oh that doesn't make things worse...It makes things horrifying...!"

Leo shushes me and gives my shell a light push to send the message 'just start walking in already, would ya?'...

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?"

I throw a question back at Raph as we shuck off our packs so we didn't have so much extra weight.

"You want a wild guess?"

"...No."

Looking around, I keep spotting things you'd see in either a science documentary or those crazy doctor horror movies, like the monster film I was watching before this whole adventure started...Donnie makes some more intellectual observations.

"I'm seein' devices related to physiology, biology, genome analysis. My guess? This was a genetics lab: they were experimenting with mutation."

I was just about to make that eerie mystery tune, but Shiori beats me to the response by wondering aloud,

"Could that mean this is where those creatures originated from?...But, then why were they created, and by who? And what do those crystals have to do wi-"

She cuts herself off when she accidentally walks backwards into a sensor beam that triggers an alarm!

(Beep, woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo...)

"Oops..."

While my three brothers mutter her name in a scolding manner, I clap her shoulder with an almost exasperated smile.

"Nice going. That was so a me thing to do."

"Excuse me, but with how rundown this place looks, how was I suppose to know it'd still had security?!"

...That's when a different set of automatic doors suddenly slam shut, trapping us inside this lab!

"Uh!"

 _Oh man, please let there not be a part two..._

"Over there!"

I wouldn't get my wish as soon as Don points out the next part of the security trigger: a crystal larger than the ones we found in our home sitting on a weird pedestal display. Sounds harmless, right?...Wrong! Much like the ones we've been using to replace our flashlights, it starts to glow too, only way brighter!

"What the shell is that?!"

There isn't too much to go bug-eye over at first besides a big beam of light...until that beam starts to get bigger...and bigger, and bigger still!

"Looks like some kind of force field!"

 _That's what I was gonna say!_

Raphie-boy tries to take an aggressive approach, leaping forward and driving one of his sais into the shield. It did go in...problem is that it didn't come back out. Like, he couldn't keep his grip on the sai because his hand didn't follow inside! He had no choice but to drop it before turning around to face us while getting pushed by the force field.

"Rrrgh, what now?!"

"Something's telling me, do not touch."

"Mph, gee, ya think?"

He hurries back to our sides to walk backwards away from the light steadily coming after us...

"Ah!"

Donnie then lost his footing and fell on his shell, leaving him vulnerable to getting pushed by the shield a bit. Leo calls,

"Don, you okay?"

He jumps back on his feet and struggles against the weight of the light - wait, can light have weight? Thought for later - while commenting,

"Rr-gh, looks like this energy field effects only living tissue!"

Raph tries to help him while replying,

"Too bad, that's exactly what we're made out of!"

We're all quickly shoved back to one of the walls with no hope in sidestepping towards the exit (not that we could use it anyway).

 _Aw crud!_

"Donnie, whaddo we do?!"

He calls back to Leo,

"I'm, thinking! I'm, thinking...!"

I retort in my own fears from beside Shiori,

"Well, think faster...or we're gonna be a whole, lot, thinner...!"

...Being this close to my sister's side, I could hear with no doubt that she's fighting hard not to break down and cry, not that I can blame her. She's way more sensitive than the rest of us combined, and I'm not saying that just because she's a girl...In any event, I do my brotherly duty and assure her she's not alone, shifting my arm so it's linked with hers and we're pushing together.

"Uh!"

"Mrh, stay, strong, sis!"

"...Right."

Just as we start to shove the shield a little harder, Don gets a brainstorm.

"The crystal! It's somehow, powering all this!...Raph! Your sai can go through the shield! Aim for the crystal!"

My fiery bro struggles at first, but manages to slip his other weapon out and shoot it on a straight course for the source of our troubles, piercing the base of the metal pedestal and sending a spark reaction which takes down the force field!

 _Alright!_

With that scary baggage gone, we all bend over in exhausted relief.

"Close one!"

"Hauh...and dat's the end of that."

Taking back my arm from Shiori's, I then ask her,

"You okay?"

Wiping away a little of that tell-tale moisture, she half-smiles and replies while picking up one of our bro's sais,

"I am now...Thanks for, you know..."

Smiling back, I wrap my arm around her shoulders and chime,

"Anytime, sis," while she tosses the weapon to its owner.

"Here, Raph, catch."

He take hold of it with ease and sends a nod back just as Donnie finds something to blow this whole sitch out of the water.

"...I'm afraid it's only the beginning...Look at this."

We all wander over to a video monitor that somehow blinks to life after that crystal craziness...and the picture that fuzzes into focus, is the fiendish symbol of that group which has been causing us nothing but trouble since the day we met!

"Hauh!" "Uh-h!"

"It's the sign of the Foot!"

 _Oh come on, really?!_

 _...These guys are turning into a really bad rash: you get it, shake it off, and then it comes back again._

My bro Raph's thoughts weren't too far off.

"Every time we hit trouble, that Foot symbol's stamped righ' on it! What is it this time?"

"Let's find out."

We wander around to stand in front of a control panel as Don works to unlock the play-by-play.

"These look like some sort of archived video logs. I'll see if I can access them."

A few button clicks later, he succeeds, and we find ourselves watching what look like Foot soldiers playing scientist. The one narrating the video's shorter and pudgier than the rest, and definitely fits the mad scientist look.

 _Yeesh, he must've been a real hoot to have in class..._

"Day One. Project commences. Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our Foot Soldiers have been unable to locate them, so the Genetics Division has been directed to mutate human subjects, so that they can explore deeper into the earth."  


 _Aw, shell...!_

It nearly broke my heart to watch this random guy getting forcibly injected with this ooze that would turn into something else entirely. I mean, what happened to me and my bros was just a crazy accident, a choice made by fate, destiny or something of the like. This guy...He had absolutely no free will during that moment, and to deprive anyone of that makes me sick. Worse still, is that these Foot creeps didn't care.

"The subject appears to be in, some discomfort, but this only a minor annoyance."

 _Minor what?! Who does this freak think he is?!_

Yeah yeah, I know, ironic of me, the big talking turtle to call a human a freak, but you'd feel the same way if you were standing in my place...Anyway, my flare of anger would quickly be replaced by horror as the whole mutation process began, the victim's shouts making us all cringe.

"That poor guy..."

Shiori buries her face in my plastron with a whimper, and I comment nervously while pulling her in for a one-arm hug,

"This is starting to get really weird...!"

Raph replies to me incredulously,

"Starting," just as the video skips forward in time...

"Day Three-forty-five. The experiment appears to be a success, though the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence. (Video fuzzes out...) Day Five-seven-five. The creatures are showing signs of instability, becoming angry and vicious! Certain, aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong!...Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form? Perhaps there are some things..."

"Man was never meant to tamper with...That's the one line in a monster movie you don't wanna hear...!"

For once, my bros take my paranoid words seriously, tensing slightly under the implied foreboding.  
Shiori then pulls her eyes away from my chest to point back at the screen.

"(Sniff) And the show's not even over yet. Look."

We all watch as the events shift to a point where the Foot gets a handle over their crackpot scheme.

"Through the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations. (Video fuzzes out...) Day Six-nine-nine. The project is a success. The creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to Master Shredder. I've been told he is quite pleased. (Video fuzzes out...) Day Seven-hundred-three. The settlement we found is not what Master Shredder's searching for. He has pronounced the project, a failure. We have been ordered to shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures."

...The video takes a few seconds longer to come back into focus again, but when it does...boy, did the mood take a definite twist! Instead of the sounds of monsters crying out as they're being killed...it's the Foot scientists yelling in fear for their lives and running amok in a lab getting seriously thrashed! That pudgy leading tech's the only one keeping some sort of a cool head as he records this last message, but even he sounds like he's on the verge of going full hysterical.

"The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed! (Video fuzzes out...) They...They have been manipulating us all along, waiting for their moment to escape!"

A familiar-sounding roar echoes from in front of him...

"No...No! Keep away!...Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuhhhh!"

And that's where the shortest horror film ends, my friends...continuing in a sequel as that same roar rumbles from back out into the catacombs! This time, I'm the one who clings to Yori instead of her to me, and I barely manage to utter out,

"So, there's, always one guy in a monster movie that freaks out, 'cause he can't take the pressure. And I'm gonna do an impression of him right now, (lets go or Shiori) and it goes something like this: get me outta heeeere!"

No POV

Watching the youngest of the brothers make a break for the exit, Raphael says to the rest,

"Not that I'd ever agree with 'im, but he's got a point."

Leonardo nods and replies,

"Agreed. Fun's over; let's go."

He takes his sister's hand again as they and the other two terrapins hurry to join the fifth member of their group at the doorway, activating their crystal flashlight as they wander right towards a cliff that would hopefully lead them back up to the underground level they're familiar with...

But, the teen ninja wouldn't get too far before they're stopped by something melting their way through the stone wall! Once the rock pools away, we see a new beast with blue skin - it being several shades darker than their long, waist-length hair - and a body that looks like a cross between an anthropoid and a mantis with claws, and piercing yellow eyes!

It's followed into the area by the red, scorpion-like monster and the giant with stony skin, the three of them glaring at the terrapins and human while they pull out their weapons on the defense...As he twirls one of his nunchaku, Michelangelo asks his siblings uncertainly,

"Guys...this isn't the end of the movie...is it...?"


	16. What's Deeper than the Sewers? Part 2

**_"My name is Donatello, and as a turtle of science, I like to investigate things."_**

 _Highlights of the turtle's earlier study session with Ortensia regarding the mysterious blue gems, Michelangelo's accidental activation of the glowing phenomenon, and the awakening of the beasts below the sewers are remembered._

 ** _"But I never thought the study of those strange crystals we found in the lair, would awaken creatures from the underground, lead us on search deep below the earth, or take us to an abandoned Foot Genetics Lab, where terrible things were done in the name of the Shredder."_**

 _We recall the cringe-worthy scene of one poor victim of the ninja clan's genetics team being forcibly injected with the mutagen, his scream ringing true as it melds into a monstrous roar. Skipping forward in the old video log, the leading scientist begins to realize the consequences of messing with nature's pre-planned DNA sequences._

 _"Perhaps there are some things..."_

 _"Man was never meant to tamper with...That's the one line in a monster movie you_ _don't_ _wanna hear...!"_

 _Once the last recording of those Foot scientists comes to its disturbing end, the young ninja decide to cut their mission short and head back home to report to the other souls awaiting their return...But they'd only just leave the disheveled laboratory, when the same monster they ran into in the old train tunnels suddenly arrives with two allies to stop them!_

 ** _"As a turtle of science, you wouldn't think I'd be the type to believe in monsters, but you'd be wrong...Dead wrong."_**

Now...

With weapons drawn and positions set on the defense, the turtle brothers and their human sister back away into the laboratory again with the three underground dwellers following after them.

"Uuuh, I think I speak for all of us when I say, zoinks!"

Realizing that they won't be able to leave without taking care of the appending threat, the siblings toss aside their packs and prepare for the fight ahead. The thin monster with blue skin shoots a stream of acid from their mouth to break down a section of the floor in front of the terrapins and human...

"Dat's it...!"

Raphael twirls his sais and points them ahead of himself in what he prays to be a threatening manner, prompting his brothers and sisters to do similarly with their own weapons...Though while the collective gesture of bravery took away a bit of Michelangelo's worries, it doesn't stop him from trying to direct the heavy lifting away from himself.

"Okay, you guys take the three on the left."

"There are only three."

"There's one for each of you, and Yori and me will just be the odd turtles out."

Said girl with the black beach waves tucked under her monochrome paisley bandana - tied headband style - cuts into the conversation between the turtles with the orange and red masks in an indignant manner.

"Oi, what part of me looks like a damsel in distress, Mike?!"

Before anymore responses could be made plain, the five Hamatos are forced to jump away when the scorpion-like entity thrashes up a piece of heavy equipment to go flying their way. Once it makes its unceremonious crash, the brothers and sister leap back to charge forward with outcries for a counterattack...except Michelangelo who chose to stay back...

The first one to try and land a hit is Donatello, leaping in front of the red-skinned mutant and dodging a claw before whacking it back with his bō staff. Those strikes only succeed in making the creature angry enough to grasp the turtle by his waist, then throw him across the floor...Meanwhile, Leonardo had one katana held at ready as he wanders backwards from the blue-skinned mutant coming after him. He pauses at the wrong time, and winds up being hoisted upward and tossed into a steel pole.

"...Hrrrah!"

Shiori gets a little revenge by sneaking up on the monster from behind and delivering a leaping kick to their back, causing them to trip forward and slide several feet away. She uses the opportunity to hurry over and help her brother up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks..."

At the same time, Raphael knocks away the stone monster with a strong kick of his own, and Donatello gets back up to face the scorpion beast again. Deciding to divide and conquer, the turtle with the blue mask and the girl with the black/white bandana split up so one remains to face the acid-spewing monster while the other runs to help one of their other brothers with the more burly underground dwellers...

Leonardo stares at his opponent for a moment, before coming up with an idea to throw them off by slicing off a piece of the pipe he was smacked into to send flying back at the beast. Unfortunately, that action didn't do much once the object is eaten away by a stream of acid...

"Donnie!"

The human girl with honey irises makes it over to her third-eldest sibling at the same time Raphael does, the latter kicking the red-skinned monster away and giving his sister enough time to help their brainy brother to his feet...Attention is then directed to the stone-skinned bulk of a monster as it starts clambering up the walls of the laboratory like a spider, stopping near one corner to literally bite away a new tunnel for him to crawl through!

"Whoa!"

Shiori mutters after her brothers with just as wide eyes,

"You guys can say that again...Auh!"

She then deduces the creature's intent as she watches the ceiling shake pattern move closer and closer to Michelangelo's standing point.

"It's heading straight for Mikey!"

Raphael wastes no time and sprints over to the nunchaku-wielder about the same time the mutant monstrosity cracks through the ceiling to drop down in a sneak attack...

"Hrrrr-gyh!"

Thankfully, the sai-wielding turtle makes it just in time, jumping up to thrust his foot into the monster's side mid-air and send it crashing to the floor. Settling near his younger brother, Raphael exclaims,

"Watch'ya back, ya oddball!"

"...You just called me odd, didn't you?"

As the emerald-skinned turtle is tackled back by the stone-complexioned monster, Michelangelo goes into thought over the comment, completely forgetting the current dangers for a short spout of time.

"I'm not odd. I'm eccentric."

Donatello is then tossed his direction, sliding to a stop in front of the orange-masked terrapin's feet.  
Helping his immediate older brother up, Michelangelo expresses his complaint to them.

"Raph thinks I'm odd!"

Patting the fern green turtle's shoulder, the brainy bō staff wielder chides,

"You're just being sensitive," before running back into the battle.

"Sensitive?! If there's one thing I hate, it's when people call me sensitive!"

As she swipes her butterfly blades through the air to distract the blue-skinned monster, Shiori calls to her brother,

"Now you know how I feel!"

 _But nevermind; I gotta stay focused...aaand...now!_

She suddenly jumps to the right just as Leonardo comes rolling in behind her atop a medical stretcher, leaping off it at the last few seconds and allowing it to slam into the underground mutant's torso, they crashing into the side of a machine and receiving an electric shock. Shiori cringes slightly as she listens to the creature cry out in pain...but then furrows her eyebrows when she picks up less of a beastly tone in the outburst.

 _Huh? That, doesn't sound like a monster in pain..._

 _Wait...No way. Is it, possible...?_

"Look out!"

"Ah!"

She's figuratively and literally pulled out of her thoughts when her eldest brother grabs her arm and yanks to safety behind a secondary control panel before a stream of acid could splash her body.

"Shiori, this is no time for daydreaming! You almost got turned to sludge!"

"S-Sorry, Leo!...It's just, I thought I heard something different from the monster."

Said turtle raises a brow in confusion.

"Whaddo you mean?"

"I mean...their outcry didn't sound unintelligent. It had...a human-like tone to it."

Watching her other brothers continue to defend themselves against the scorpion-like beast and mountainous giant, the only human girl present narrows her honey irises in thought.

"I might be wrong, but...what if these creatures haven't lost all of their humanity?"

An hissing shriek followed by a splashing noise alerts the two siblings to get moving from their temporary hiding spot, and Leonardo asks his sister,

"Are you saying these monsters aren't really monsters at all?"

"You saw what those Foot creeps did: they were using humans as test subjects to further Shredder's schedule...I don't know what parts of their memories are still there, but, these three can't just be attacking for no reason. There's a motive behind it."

They pause beside a set of four glass containment units long-since abandoned of any preserved life, threatening to fall apart courtesy of another shot of acid...That's when the blue mantis-like monster finally emits a cognitive threat.

"You will, take, no more of us...!"

Shiori gasps and nudges her brother,

"See? I was right!"

Getting over his own shock, Leonardo calls back to the monster,

"We're not here to take anybody!"

...That's when the sound of glass cracking and metal creaking catches their attention, the foundation of the containment units now too weak to hold and ready to come crashing down on the underground dweller...!

"Ah-h! Uuh!"

"Watch out!"

They're saved by the dark pear green terrapin who leap-tackles them out of the way in time before either one could get crushed by the glass...

"Leo!"

Shiori rushes over to her brother's side to both check his status and scold him for the daring move.

"Darn it, bro, and you say I'm a target for sludge bait!...Seriously though, you good?"

Nodding, Leonardo then focuses on the speaking mutant to try and get some answers.

"If my sister's right and you're just defending yourselves, why have you attacked us?"

The yellow-eyed beast only stares at the two siblings in surprise...The latter pair are then hit by the blunt side of the scorpion monster's claw, and go flying in separate directions for the top of an enclosed door and the floor respectively. Mikey hurries to break his older brother's fall with his own shell around the moment his sister rolls to a stop face-down...

"You know something, Mikey? They're thinkin' we're somebody else."

Lifting herself up onto her elbows, Shiori adds,

"It's even-nh, possible, they could be mistaking us for the Foot."

"Aw man, that's just great! We're getting shellacked because of _those clowns_?!"

Delivering a few blows and dodging others, Donatello and Raphael regroup with their brothers and sisters as the former suggests,

"Then I vote we get the shell out of here."

Our more hot-blooded turtle isn't satisfied with that plan.

"Run away? That ain't my style."

Leonardo argues,

"Call it a tactical retreat. Let's move!"

Using the tip of his bō staff, the terrapin with yellow-olive green skin taps a button near the door to open them.

"We're leaving."

Four out of five of the Hamato children immediately run down the short tunnel...and would quickly be joined by the sai-wielder when he realizes how uneven the odds were teetering.

"Tactical retreat. I can live with dat."

Slipping his weapons under his belt, he turns and books it after his brothers and sister. They all enter a smaller room with big, steel safe-like doors, possibly used for some of the harder-to-control mutants at one time ago. Donatello hurries to the door across the way, but would discover it to be locked!

"Nrr-nnnh! It's sealed tight!"

The roaring echoes from the approaching beasts only adds to the pressure, and seeing no alternative, the girl with short beach wave black hair runs back to start shoving at the open door.

"Hrrrrh, th-then we better say, no entry! Hhh, uh, little help?!"

Her brothers rush over to help push the heavy slab of steel, their combined strength enough to clam it shut just as the scorpion monster attempts to stick one of its claws inside...

(Wham, wham)

Unfortunately, it seems even the reinforced metal won't be able to keep the threats at bay for very long, as evident by the cylinder protrusions left behind by the swinging fists pounding at the door!

"Somebody gonna answer that...?"

All it took was about four more whaps, and the door is knocked straight off its hinges! The turtles and Shiori just barely scramble out of the path of the flying metal, leaving the scorpion-like monster in place.

(...CrAcK)

"Ah!"

The human ninja teen is almost taken out by an arm protruding from the ground, and she runs into the safety of her brother Donatello's arms just as the stony giant pulls himself up from the makeshift tunnel they created. It spits a bit of rock to land near Michelangelo, which puts an end to his nunchaku-spinning as his confidence drops some. He and his siblings position themselves at ready with their weapons, prepping for the second round...

"No!"

But to everyone's surprise, the blue-skinned mutant with acidic abilities cries out a stern protest, and the entire room is hit with the pause button...!...After a short bout tense staring contest, Raphael verbally nudges Leonardo,

"Say the word, bro!"

"Easy, guys! It's okay..."

They wait on pins and needles as the speaking underground dweller approaches close enough to sniff at the leading terrapin to make sure he isn't a threat, despite the epiphany felt after the latter saved them before...Smelling no familiar enemies, the blue-skinned being decides to switch from aggressive to investigative means.

"Who, are you?"

"Not, who you think we are."

"Then why do you carry those?"

Noticing that the creature is pointing at his bag, Donatello opens it to unveil the glowing blue crystals. The other two monsters rumble in light agitation as they return to their companion's side, and Shiori hurries to try and set the record straight.

"W-We can explain. You see, in recent months, our family had to relocate to another part of the sewers, and we came across a cavern that harbored many of these crystals. But only these two are the ones in best shape; the others are only good for craft salvage."

Her brother with the sais cuts into the conversation with a question of his own.

"But wha's it to you, anyway?"

Barely holding down a snarl, the acid beast exclaims,

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil! Why have you come here?"

Michelangelo answers this one with a bit of edge in his tone.

"'Cause one of you ogres went sniffing around our place askin' for trouble, so we're here-"

He's cut off when his immediate older brother claps a hand over his mouth, finishing more gently,

"To just, look for some answers, that's all."

Their eldest sibling then makes introductions as another step towards good faith while storing away his weapons, the others doing the same.

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

He places a hand on the honey-eyed youth's shoulder.

"And this is our sister, Shiori."

Forming an apologetic smile, the girl says,

"We're sorry if we accidentally stirred up any fear. We didn't even know the crystals could do what they do. I mean, except for the one in the elevator, but that doesn't really count...What is it about them that drew you our way? Are they, really that bad?"

Nodding, the speaker for the trio of misfit monsters replies,

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us, so we considered you dangerous...though we usually sense them coming from deeper, below."

Donatello asks curiously,

"Below? You mean there are more of these crystals down there? We'd just like to know where they came from, that's all, and maybe-"

Such a request would rub the wrong way with the acid-user, whirling around with a blunt,

"No!"

The turtle backs off to his siblings as the creature explains with fear as deep as arctic ice,

"It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells down there amongst the crystals. (Shakes head) There are some things man was not meant to tamper with..."

Recognizing the familiar line, Michelangelo almost pipes up his thoughts, only to once again have his lips covered shut by his purple-masked brother...Staring blankly at the terrapin for a moment, the blue-skinned mutant then comments to Leonardo,

"He, is an odd one."

Raphael's POV

 _I dunno abou' dis...but if Leo and Yori don' feel a threat, I'll hold off until a real one reels its ugly head._

Following the three-erm, mutants back to the wrecked lab, Mikey whispers to me and Don,

"I don' trust these guys."

"Why?"

"Try the fact that they're monsters...!"

But brainiac counters,

"Yeah well to some people, so are we."

That made the goofball stay quiet, something I'm grateful for as I tune into the conversation between Leo and the one that shoots acid from their mouth.

"I can't believe that Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers, just to search down here for some enemy."

"Yes, and he did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to do his bidding."

I add to myself with a dark glare cast to the wall,

 _An' wha'd he do when he didn't get his way? Ordered the victims to be destroyed like dey were just dissection frogs!_

"He just snatched you at random? From where?"

"The streets, our offices...our homes. Anywhere a shadow could conceal a Foot soldier. We don't know why we were chosen."

My bro then asks one question which kind-a lingered in the back of my head too.

"...What's your, name?"

"I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad Three. The others are Stonebiter, and Razorfist."

 _...Is d'at all dey can rememba'?_

"No. Not what the Foot called you. Your real name."

...They don't answer at first, clearly surprised by the request...but then they try to recall, which based on their expression was a huge struggle...One they'd fail at.

"Si...S-Cid...Nh, my, memory is...ngh, the experiments performed on us have _stripped us_ , of who we are."

"Yes. We saw the video log entries..."

I decide to inform Quarry and their friends of some good news.

"Well don' worry abou' Shredder. He go' his due."

Mikey adds,

"Yeah. He made the mistake of messin' with the ninja turtles. There's a lesson to be learned in that, heha, if you know what I mean."

But our sister corrects with a smile,

"Well, technically, it was our master and his friend who dealt the final blow...but regardless, the only thing Shredder is these days is a bad memory."

...And right before the three could start to relish in the good news, another alarm goes off while bringing up an image map of this area with one area blinking red. Quarry knew in an instant what's happening:

"Oh no...the others! They've tripped an alarm in the east delta tunnel!"

 _Huh? Others?...So dere's more Foot victims down 'ere?_

"Hurry!...We must activate the energy shield!"

We all rush up to the area where that big crystal sat, and Quarry starts clicking some buttons to get that shield going again...Unfortunately, the crystal only blinks a couple times before going dead again, much to their worry.

"No, no!"

"Don' do a no no! I hate no nos!"

Quarry shoves past Mikey to exclaim to Stonebiter and Razorfist,

"It's no good! The shield will not activate! We have no power, no force field...and they're heading this way!"

They get this fearful look on their faces too, which made me confess to earlier events.

"Uuh, yeah, we, kind-of met'chur force field..."

Mikey unhelpfully adds,

"And then Raph kind-of broke it."

Shiori defends my actions by scolding,

"Hey, don't put the blame on him! He saved us from getting pressed like flatbread! (Looks down) If anything, it's more my fault for activating the darn thing..."

 _Aw, sis..._

Don claps a hand on her shoulder and chides,

"But that was an accident; we didn't even know this place still had power."

Leo gets us back to speed as he asks Quarry about the threat coming our way.

"What, is out there?"

"The others."

"Other what?"

"Tch, other test subjects, like us. They endlessly prowl the tunnels."

Forgetting her minor guilt, Yori asks a question of her own as Quarry rips off a panel to access the inner wiring.

"I'm, guessing from your tone that they're, not of their right mind?"

"No. They attack us. They're violent, uncontrollable! They're...monsters. Their minds have deteriorated."

"From the injections?"

"...Yes."

"So...then does that mean, you three..."

Just as hesitant as my sister, the mutant nods and replies grimly,

"Madness looms in our future, as well."

Another set of roars echo into the lab just as Quarry sparks up the right wire which gets the power going again...But then we run into another problem as the crystal glows slightly for not even three seconds before dimming dead.

"The crystal is completely burned out!...It's hopeless."

 _Aw shell, you're kiddin'!_

Hearing the roars getting steadily closer prompts me and my sibs to pull out our weapons at ready for the coming fight, which Quarry discourages.

"Weapons will do no good. Without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them!...They'll be on us in minutes!"

Mikey beats me to the punch in being annoyed by the negative speech.

"Ya know, you're kind-of freakin' me out here! Are you always such a nay-sayer?"

Donnie hops up to the pedestal where the inactive crystal sits to get a closer look, pulling it free and watching it fall apart in his hands before asking,

"Is that what the crystals are? Power sources?"

"Yes, but that was our only one, and when we found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it."

Leo pulls out one of the two we brought down from Don's bag, hoping it would inspire a plan.

"Well, what about one of ours?"

"They're too small. It would not last."

My brainiac bro takes the crystal for his own hands while arguing,

"It only has to last until they give up and move on...Hrh, come on...!"

While he tries to adjust the thing correctly, Razorfist and Stonebiter turn to glance at eachother during another wave of roars before heading to close the doors. Shiori and I give them a hand, slamming them shut about the time the others up on the panel run into yet another issue.

"Grh, there's no spark!"

While I curse the ole turtle luck, I hear Don try a hand at clinking those two crystals together to get the one to do its job.

"Mmrh!...For some reason, it just won't power up. Maybe the connections to these contact node were charred..."

"Or ma~ybe you got the thing upside-down."

"It's not upside-down, _Mikey_."

 _Whateva' the case, jus' figure it ou' already!_

The other more beast-like monsters finally reach the door, and start banging on the metal to get their way in. Sis and I do our best to help Razorfist and Stonebiter keep them out, but it was a challenge...

"Duck!"

We barely dodge a set of claws larger than Quarry's, and not even three minutes afterward, the four of us are forced back as the doors slam open to reveal the threat. They're basically the same sort of creatures, only way bigger and more ferocious-looking.

 _Man, d'ose are some seriously ugly mut'nts!...Makes Quarry and d'eir friends look normal..._

We start backing up to the control panel again, Shiori nervously stuttering to the others,

"Uuuh, n-now would be the t-time, people...!"

...Then just as our backs touch the center, the crystal finally does its thing and gives life to the shield again! It surrounds our area before extending outward, pushing the three beasts back out the doorway.

"Don' think I didn't see that, Donnie. It wa~s upside-down."

I nudge Mikey with a glare that read 'not the time to be smug, genius' as we watch the monsters try and beat their fists through the shield...And from the sound of Quarry's latest exclaim, our next fight could start up soon.

"It's overloading!"

Any other day, the thought of another rumble would stir a bit of excitement in me...but this is not one of those times. Instead, I'm praying for a miracle.

 _Come on, come on...!_

"...They're leaving!"

I breathe out a silent sigh of relief, watching with the others as the three creatures take their leave for elsewhere in these underground caverns...The crystal's power exhausts itself out, ridding the shield as Quarry then mutters,

"But tomorrow they'll be back. They always come back."

Leo says to them,

"Then you better have a bigger crystal."

"We will not survive another journey to the forbidden zone."

Mikey asks,

"What makes the place so, 'forbidden'?"

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it...Many of us never returned."

"Uuuh, maybe they got lost?"

"They were taken!...by a ghostly entity. There's never any sign of a struggle. They're just...gone..."

 _...Damn, we can't just leave 'em like dis._

I'm not the only one who thinks so, as my elder brother says with that familiar leader tone,

"Look, I understand you don't wanna go down there, but they're aren't alot of options. You need another crystal, and fast."

I add somewhat awkwardly,

"And-uh, since we kind-a...we're the ones who fried yer security system, we'll go with ya! Right, guys?"

Leo, Don and Shiori nod in agreement, while my youngest bro's a bit reluctant to follow behind.

"Ah-heh, you know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming, so I'll just go up top and clip the coupon, then-"

I immediately put a stop to his childish attempt to turn back by latching hold of his arm and dragging him with the rest of us out the door.

"Nice try, shell-fer-brains."

"Aww maaan..."

We all head out the door and towards a path curling around a giant...stalagmite (almost forgot the word), our group now expanded to eight instead of five...As we move along, Leo says,

"Okay, let's keep our wits about us."

Nodding, I then joke to my younger brother wandering behind me and Shiori,

"Don' worry, Mikey. You can share my wits."

Sis chides my name with a light elbow jab as Mike sarcastically replies,

"Oooh, so now I'm witless? Must be why I'm the only one bothered that we're heading down to a place where _even monsters are afraid to go!_ "

No POV

All fearful, light and sarcastic jokes aside, the medium-sized group continues their trek downward to the proclaimed forbidden zone, determined to find a new source of power for the shield generator to protect Quarry and their friends...

The path eventually comes to a more winding and steep connector leading down into a natural, liquid chemical deposit deep under the surface...Though the Hamato siblings don't truly notice the new change of scenery until after they finish crying aloud from the bumpy path down the rock slide.

" _Shortcut?!_ In what mutated imagination can that be considered a-"

Quarry cuts Michelangelo off as they and the other two Foot experiment victims who've retained their sanity carefully climb down using their claws.

"Uh, sorry. We forgot you, can't scale rock...Or rather..."

They glance up at Shiori riding atop Stonebiter's back and corrects their statement.

"We forgot that your sister isn't the only one who can't."

Raphael replies as he and his brothers get up,

"Yea' well, her body's a bit more fragile than ours, bu' let's try and avoid that mistake in the future all the same, okay?"

Jumping down to her own feet once her carrier touches solid ground, the girl with honey irises sends a pointed smile to her brother.

"That better not be a 'my sister's a delicate flower' comment, bro, 'cause we both know I can easily disprove it."

"Dat's not wha' I meant. I jus' mean physically, yer not as thick-skinned as we are."

"Uh-huh..."

The nunchaku-wielder's voice pushes between when his nose focuses in on the shift in atmosphere.

"Hoo! Who cut the cheese?"

Getting a better gander at their surroundings, Donatello explains to his younger brother,

"You're smelling a sulfur pool, Mikey."

"Coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, trust me when I say this place stinks!"

Quarry gets everyone back on task.

"We must keep moving. The others wander down here. This is their territory."

They, Leonardo, Donatello and Shiori lead the way across a path of stone steps protruding from the acidic liquid, then Stonebiter, followed by Raphael, Michelangelo and Razorfist...About halfway down, the terrapin with the double katana pauses when a bubble of sulfur arises, and pops to reveal a tiny creature with the likeness to a micro-parasite. It squeals out a hiss and makes the motion to lunge, only to get ensnared by Quarry's tongue and eaten!...Leonardo mutters a sound somewhere between disgust and, fascination(?) as the other mutant explains,

"We, learn to either live off the land, or it lives off us."

The Hamato siblings look to one another...but shrug all the same as they remind themselves that different environments live by their own set of guidelines...

Eventually, the group reaches the end of the sulfur pool, and Razorfist takes lead in tunneling their way through a section of rock to an area with high walls and steep edges overlooking a water-filled crevice. While the three intelligently-sentient creatures created by the Foot scale the rock, the turtles and Shiori are forced to carefully shuffle sideways along a skinny path against the wall.

The first one out is Leonardo, taking only a few steps before he almost looses his footing, barely recovering in time to press himself to the safety of the wall.

"Leo! You okay?"

Snapping his eyes away from the whirlpool below, he says more to himself,

"Whoa...That was a little _too close_ for comfort! Watch your footing, guys."

Heeding their brother's warning, the other four siblings follow him closely to meet with Quarry and the others atop a thin cliff hovering over the giant whirlpool...

"This is it."

The blue-skinned mutant sends a nod to Razorfist, who then jumps off the cliff to dive straight into the swirling waters below, followed by his two close comrades. Watching them go, Leonardo comments,

"Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done..."

Shiori shrugs,

"Actually, I can name dumber things we've done than this, but that can be debated later."

As his siblings begin diving one by one into the water, Michelangelo voices his opinion.

"Well I say this takes the top of the grossest list. That thing looks like a giant toilet!...Which I guess makes me the tidy-bowl turtle."

With his complaints out in the open, nothing held the last terrapin back from cannonballing after the rest of the group.

"Cowabun-"

(Splash)

...The whirlpool takes him to an underground river which opens off to a small waterfall, and he drifts off into a larger but shorter river...the ending section being an assortment of crystallized spikes!

"Oh noo! Nh, current, too strong...! I'm gonna get, turtle-skewered! Aaah!"

Thankfully, he's rescued by Stonebiter when the latter latches their mouth onto the top of the former's head, lifting him out of the water and setting him on solid ground...

"Let go of his head, Stonebiter."

They heed Quarry's gentle command, and after checking to make sure his cranium was safe from any permanent physical marks, Michelangelo glares at the rocky-skinned creature.

"Do that again and I'll give a real taste of the turtles, dude!"

Shiori pats his shoulder and helps him to his feet while sending a sweet smile to Stonebiter.

"That'll be my brother's way of saying 'thanks for saving me from instant death'."

Shaking his head slightly in some amusement at the display from afar, Leonardo then turns to meet Quarry's eyes.

"How far away from the crystals are we?"

"They're here in the catacombs...but from this point on, we must keep very quiet."

...As they all wander up the low slope of a path cutting into the earth, Donatello notices some familiarity in the secondary structures making up the area.

"Hey Mikey. Recognize these carvings?"

"...Whoooa. These are just like the carvings in our lair!"

Raphael and Shiori each comment,

"Yea'. Same interior decorat'r."

"So this means our home must've been an upper section for...well, whoever the old inhabitants were."

 _But then, what happened to them? Did they die out...or did the other mutants run into them?_

 _Are they why Quarry's friends have been disappearing? If so, then why?_

"Oof!"

The girl with shoulder-length black hair tucked into her monochrome paisley bandana becomes so lost in her curiousity that she accidentally walks into her brother with the purple bandana mask.

"Sorry, Don!"

"Heh, it's okay, no harm done...You okay, though? You don't usually get this absentminded."

"Uh, yeah, just a bunch of questions running around in my head...There's something about this place that's giving me strange vibes, like, there's more than what we're seeing and what Quarry's telling us, know what I mean?"

"Hm, so I'm not the only one..."

As the siblings postulate over the background mystery, Quarry comes across a gem large enough for the force field generator.

"Good. This crystal will do. We needn't travel any deeper into this evil place."

...Back outside the cavern tunnel, Michelangelo's ears pick up on the sound of rock giving way...and he looks up to see one of the other mutants shoving its way through the ceiling! Letting out a cry of fear, he immediately runs in to warn the others.

"Wait up! Guys, guys, guys! W-We've got monsters, right behind me! Gyaaaaaah!"

Reacting quickly, Leonardo calls the rest follow after his brother deeper into the tunnel.

"Everybody, let's get to cover!"

Quarry exclaims,

"But, that way leads to...!"

"No choice; let's go!"

Barely a minute passes before the group is standing in front of a grey door similar to the one for the elevator in the Hamato family home. Each of the three victimized mutants try to use their special skills to break down the slab of stone blocking their escape, but with no success...That's when Donatello spots a keyhole-like opening on the door's right, shaped exactly the same as the crystal in his hand.

"Stand back!"

He inserts the crystal into the slot...but once again runs into an activation issue.

"Come on, come on!...Dooh, never mind..."

Turning back to the direction of the approaching monsters, Leonardo pulls out his katanas.

"Battle ready, boys!"

His siblings follow suit in drawing their own weapons...but the brainy turtle of the bunch pauses halfway when a thought occurs.

"You know, I wonder...?"

And just like last time, he flips the crystal the other way, putting it on the correct side to activate its power! The turtle grins as the door opens, and he hurries to stand in the entrance before calling the others to attention.

"Hey!...It worked!"

...

...

What he didn't know however, was that something else had sensed the door opening, and retaliates by throwing a glowing bola straight at the turtle from a distance!

...

But one of his siblings certainly noticed.

"Donnie, look out!"

(Shove)

"Uh!"

Time seemed to slow down for the next couple seconds as Shiori runs in to push her small hands against her brother's side, forcibly moving him out of the path of the weighed rope spinning their way...while making herself vulnerable to being captured by the bola. A great flash of light emits, forcing Donatello to shield his eyes...before uncovering them to reveal his sister has vanished!

"Whuh?!...Shiori?...Shiori!"

 _Wha-What happened?! Where is she?!_

The other turtles had witnessed the scene as well, fear and concern flooding their system as the situation sinks in.

"...No!"

"Shiori!"

"...She's gone...!"

It only grows more grave as their main threat finally catches up to them, Michelangelo exclaiming,

"And in a couple of minutes, we'll be goners too!"

...Quarry could only mutter grimly as they watch their former comrades stomp their way,

"And here, it ends."


End file.
